Une raison à l'existence
by inukag9
Summary: Naruto a un ami depuis qu'il a 5 ans mais le seul problème, il est le seul à le voir. Est ce que c'est un ami imaginaire ou pas? Son ami est il réel? C'est un NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas!

Bonjour à tous! Comme je suis en manque d'inspiration pour "La Chintoks" je fais cette fic en attendant. Je ne sais pas si elle va être longue mais bon, voilà le premier chapitre.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 1**

Un enfant courrait sous la pluie battante et rentra chez lui, la tête baissée, les vêtements mouillés, sales, tachetés et déchirés de partout. Il tourna la poignée de la porte puis entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, son appartement. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son appartement. Il était vide. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum, rien de plus. Les murs étaient blancs, vide de décoration et froid de toute émotion. Le petit garçon quitta la porte d'entrée après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et fila dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller. Une fois fait, son tuteur entra chez lui vers 18h30. Il le réprimanda un peu pour s'être battu pour la énième fois avant d'aller lui faire à manger et d'attendre que celui-ci le termine vers 20h.

C'était ainsi tous les jours. Chaque jour la même chose, encore et toujours. Le matin, vers 7h, son tuteur arrivait et lui faisait le petit déjeuner. Il mangea ce que son tuteur avait préparé pendant que celui-ci fit un brin de ménage dans l'appartement. Dès qu'il eu finit le petit déjeuner, son tuteur fit la vaisselle et l'emmena avec lui à l'académie vers 7h45. Etant son responsable légal, il ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant de 5 ans, seul dans un appartement sans surveillance tout une journée, mis à part la nuit où il ne craignait rien puisqu'il dormait, enfermé à clef dans l'appartement. Après les cours vers 16h, que le petit garçon suivit avec attention, il rentra chez lui et attendit que son tuteur vienne lui faire son dîner avant de repartir après la vaisselle. Ainsi se passait son quotidien.

Chaque jour, dès qu'il fut seul le soir, après le passage de son tuteur, il partit se recroquevillé dans un coin de l'appartement et il se mettait à pleurer en se répétant toujours les mêmes questions. Pourtant, ce soir là, en ce jour si particulier, son désire de savoir fut plus grand que d'habitude.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi le rejetait-on? Pourquoi l'ignorait-on? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Etait-ce seulement parce qu'il était orphelin? Pourquoi vivait-il s'il n'y avait personne pour le reconnaitre? Pourquoi vivait-il seul et pas avec son tuteur? La vie…la vie, à quoi servait-elle si ce n'était pas pour être aimé, ou au moins, reconnu et vu par les autres? Pourquoi vivre pour souffrir? Quel était la raison de son existence sur cette Terre?

Voix douce et apaisante: La raison de ton existence sur cette Terre…

Le petit garçon arrêta de pleurer et releva la tête vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Quand cet homme était-il entré dans son appartement qui était supposé être fermé à clef? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Voix en regardant Naruto dans les yeux avec tendresse: La raison de ton existence se trouve dans le futur, ton futur que tu construiras toi-même de tes propres mains et à la sueur de ton front. Quand tu découvriras qui tu protégeras de tout ton être, qui tu aimeras de tout ton cœur et pour qui tu vivras. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là, tu sauras la raison de ton existence sur cette Terre.

Cet homme, cet homme était d'une beauté inimaginable. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme le blé et il avait les yeux bleus, bleu azur si clair et profond à la fois comme le ciel. Ses cheveux en pétard, plus long que les tiens, lui donnait un air qui lui était familier, sans plus. Il devait mesurer au moins 1m80, il avait l'air robuste et musclé. Cet homme se baissa à la hauteur du petit garçon et essuya les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues.

Voix avec un sourire bienveillant: Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ta réponse puisque c'est toi ma raison d'être, ma raison d'exister.

Petit garçon timidement: C'est…vrai? Je suis vraiment ta raison d'exister?

Voix en souriant: Bien sûr.

Petit garçon avec un sourire qui commençait à naître sur ses lèvres: On sera ami pour toujours alors?

Voix en souriant: Evidemment qu'on sera ami pour toujours.

Petit garçon avec un sourire plus grand: Même quand j'aurai trouvé ma réponse sur ma raison d'existence?

Voix en souriant: Oui, même quand tu trouveras ta réponse sur ta raison d'existence.

Petit garçon avec un énorme sourire: Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et toi?

Voix: Je m'appelle Soshi.

Naruto en tendant la main vers Soshi: Alors on est ami pour la vie Soshi!

Soshi en serrant la main de Naruto: Oui, nous sommes amis pour la vie Naruto.

Depuis que Naruto et Soshi étaient amis, ils furent inséparables. Soshi suivait Naruto partout, aussi bien à l'académie avec son tuteur, que lorsqu'il se battait. Les bagarres arrivaient souvent mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas, du moment qu'il était avec Soshi. D'ailleurs, Soshi s'inquiétait un peu au début à cause des bagarres mais Naruto le rassura en disant qu'il ne sentait rien. Le tueur de Naruto avait eu une agréable surprise quand il vit des sourires sincères naître sur les lèvres de son protégé. Pour lui, peu importait la source de ce soudain bonheur, du moment que son protégé avait le sourire, il était heureux. Et puis, un jour en se promenant…

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: Dis Soshi…

Soshi: Oui?

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: Elle est mignonne, hein?

Soshi en regardant un groupe de fille: Laquelle?

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: La fille aux cheveux roses.

Soshi en voyant laquelle: Oui. C'est vrai.

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: Son grand front la rend belle.

Soshi en regardant Naruto: Si tu le dis.

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: Tu crois que je pourrais lui parler un jour?

Soshi: Oui, puisque c'est toi.

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: Dis, c'est quoi ce que je ressens? Je me sens tout bizarre à l'intérieure de moi.

Soshi amusé: Vu les couleurs sur tes joues et tous les compliments que tu lui as fait, je dirais que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Naruto en regardant Soshi: Hein?

Soshi: Oui. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Je dirais que c'est ton premier pas vers ton futur et ta quête de réponse. En plus, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle sera aussi ton premier amour. Je ne sais pas qi se sera le dernier mais en tout cas, c'est le premier.

Naruto: Vraiment?

Soshi: Vraiment.

Naruto timidement en tripotant ses doigts: Euh…dis…Soshi…

Soshi: Oui?

Naruto légèrement rouge: Tu peux…aller…enfin…

Soshi: Tu veux connaître son nom, c'est ça?

Naruto en hochant la tête: Oui.

Soshi: Très bien, j'y vais. Je reviens.

Soshi partit vers le groupe de fille pendant que Naruto devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Soshi revint près de Naruto.

Naruto impatient: Alors?

Soshi: Elle s'appelle Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Naruto: Sakura…C'est le plus joli nom que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Soshi amusé: Tu es déjà très amoureux à ce que je vois.

Naruto rouge: Mais…euh…enfin… Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi Soshi!

Soshi éclata de rire. Naruto bouda dans son coin mais finit par rire avec Soshi. Sakura qui regardait au loin, vit Naruto rire. A son avis, il était entrain de se moquer d'elle et de son grand front et pourtant, juste avant, elle le trouvait plutôt mignon. Enfin, c'était dommage. Juste après cette remarque, elle remarqua Sasuke Uchiwa.

Plus tard, quand Naruto entra à l'académie, les bagarres se multiplièrent. La raison? L'existence réelle de Soshi, l'ami de Naruto.

Naruto avec une tête sérieuse, un pied devant l'autre et les poings serrés comme s'il allait se battre: Puisque je vous dis qu'il existe! Je n'invente rien du tout!

Kiba en se moquant de lui: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. On ne le voit pas. C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours. Pas vrai Akamaru?

Akamaru: Ouaf! (Oui)

Kiba: Tu vois? Même Akamaru le dit. Ca fait des mois que tu dis ça mais on ne l'a jamais vu ton soi-disant ami imaginaire. C'est comment son nom déjà? Sophie?

Naruto: C'est Soshi! Idiot!

Soshi en essayant de retenir Naruto: Laisse tomber Naruto, ils ne valent pas la peine que tu…

Naruto en se débattant: Lâche-moi Soshi! Je vais leur régler leur compte! Ils vont voir si t'existe ou pas!

Choji: Ca recommence, il est malade? Tu devrais vraiment aller voir un psychologue, t'en a vraiment besoin, là. Ca commence à devenir inquiétant. Tu n'en as pas marre de te ridiculiser en public comme ça?

Naruto: Je ne suis pas malade! Soshi existe! Je le sais! Je n'ai pas besoin de psychologue!

Shikamaru: Galère, si ton ami existait vraiment, pourquoi on ne le voit pas te retenir? Ca fait des centaines de fois que tu nous le dis et on n'en a pas la preuve.

Naruto en baissant la tête: C'est parce que… Parce que…

Garçon 1 en pointant du doigt Naruto: C'est parce que t'es bête! Tu es le seul assez fou pour croire encore à des amis imaginaires. Tu es un gros bébé!

Les garçons en chantonnant sauf Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru: Tu es un gros bébé! Tu es un gros bébé! Tu es un gros bébé!

Naruto en recommençant à se débattre: Ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne suis pas fou! Je ne suis pas un gros bébé! Soshi n'est pas un ami imaginaire! Il existe! Il sait même faire la cuisine!

Garçon 2: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! (En repensant à quelque chose) Ah, mais je comprends maintenant! C'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas t'approcher! C'est parce que la folie est contagieuse!

Les garçons en chantonnant sauf Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru: La folie est contagieuse! La folie est contagieuse! La folie est contagieuse!

Naruto en craint: Ce n'est pas vrai!

Pendant que les autres rirent, Naruto réussit à se libérer de Soshi et donna un coup de poing dans la figure d'un des garçons. Ne supportant pas ça, le garçon lui rendit son poing. Et c'est ainsi que commença une bagarre entre les garçons et Naruto. Kiba et Akamaru partirent chercher le sensei de Naruto, Umino Iruka, son tuteur, pendant que Choji et Shikamaru essayèrent de calmer la situation. Soshi avait beau essayer de retenir Naruto, cela lui était impossible. Cette bagarre là fut la plus violente de toute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka arriva et prit Naruto par la derrière. Naruto se débattait comme un diable mais rien à faire.

Naruto en se débattant: Lâchez-moi Iruka-sensei!

Iruka avec une pointe de colère dans la voix: Hors de question Naruto. Calme-toi!

Naruto finit par se calmer. Iruka le reposa par terre et le réprimanda ainsi que les autres garçons. Une fois fait, Iruka raccompagna Naruto et lui demanda la raison de cette bagarre après s'être installé dans le salon et après avoir pansé les blessures.

Iruka: Dis-moi Naruto, quel est la raison cette fois? C'est encore à propos de Soshi et de son existence réelle dans ce monde?

Naruto en baissant la tête: Oui. Ils ne veulent pas me croire. Ils me disent tous que Soshi n'existe pas. Mais c'est faux, je le vois comme je vous vois Iruka-sensei. J'arrive à le toucher et il peut prendre des objets et manger.

Iruka en pensant: Encore? J'avais laissé Naruto avec son ami imaginaire car ça lui faisait du bien mais je crois que j'ai eu tord. Il se fait encore plus de mal. Je n'aurai pas du laisser traîner avec des idées pareilles pendant ces deux dernière années. Mais depuis quand des amis imaginaires peuvent toucher? Enfin, je m'égare, ça doit être son imagination qui lui joue des tours. (A voix haute) Naruto, écoute-moi…

Naruto en savant déjà ce que Iruka voulait dire: Non, Soshi existe pour de vrai! Je ne suis pas fou! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un psychologue! Je n'en ai pas besoin! Je vous l'ai déjà dit! Il peut toucher des objets! Il me fait même prendre mon bain!

Soshi gêné: Enfin Naruto, on ne dit pas ça à son tuteur, c'est gênant.

Naruto en se tournant vers Soshi: Il n'y a rien de gênant, tu me donnes mon bain, tu m'apprends à cuisiner, tu me fais aussi à manger depuis qu'Iruka-sensei ne vient plus.

Iruka en pensant: Il parle tout seul, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Faisons autrement alors. Il est très têtu. Surtout quand il s'agit de Soshi. Il n'admettra jamais qu'il n'existe que dans sa tête. (A haute voix) Naruto, je sais que Soshi existe même si je ne le vois pas, ni aucune autre personne que toi d'ailleurs.

Naruto était heureux que quelqu'un croit en lui mais cette dernière partie de phrase lui fit perdre son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dans son discours qui sonnait faux.

Iruka: Evite d'en parler devant les autres désormais, ça t'évitera plein de conflit et de blessure. Je suis sûr que Soshi s'inquiète pour toi à chaque fois que tu te bats, surtout dans cette dernière bagarre. Moi aussi ça m'inquiète tu sais, les bagarres deviennent de plus en plus violente, tu te blesses de plus en plus gravement.

Naruto: Mais…

Iruka en souriant: Ils ont l'esprit beaucoup trop étroit pour voir ce que tu vois. Allez, promet-le moi. En échange, je t'invite à manger un bol de nouille. Mais tu peux rester ami avec Soshi. Personne ne t'empêchera d'être ami avec lui.

Naruto en souriant légèrement: D'accord. C'est promis. Merci Iruka-sensei.

Soshi: Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de chez toi aujourd'hui, enfin, ce soir.

Naruto en regardant Soshi: Ah oui, tu as raison Soshi.

Iruka: Que t'a-t-il dit?

Naruto en regardant Iruka: Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir le soir, même pour aller manger. C'est l'Hokage qui me l'a dit et répète tout les ans.

Iruka: Ah oui, c'est vrai…mais on a encore une heure, on aura tout notre temps. Allez, met vite ton manteau et on y va. En faisant vite, tu pourras même manger un deuxième bol de ramen.

Naruto en sautant de joie: Ouais! Des ramen!

Plus tard, après le dîner avec Iruka, Naruto rentra chez lui avec Soshi derrière lui. Naruto perdit immédiatement son sourire et entra dans son appartement après s'être déchaussé.

Soshi en voyant la tête de Naruto: Ne t'en fait pas Naruto, tu pourras manger d'autre bol demain…

Naruto en allant s'asseoir sur son lit: Pourquoi ne me croient-ils pas que tu existes? Même Iruka-sensei pense ça. Tout ce qu'il a dit sonnait faux. Je le sais.

Soshi en s'asseyant aussi sur le lit: Ah, ça. (Après quelques secondes) Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais, les autres ne te connaisses pas comme je te connais. Ils ont du mal à imaginer que tu puisses me voir et pas eux. Ils ont peur de ce qui est différent. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Après, je ne connais pas les vraies raisons de chacun.

Naruto: Tu es mon seul ami Soshi et ça me suffit.

Soshi observa pendant un moment Naruto puis se décida à faire quelque chose pour son ami. Enfin, quelque chose qui permettrait à Naruto d'être un peu plus autonome dans le futur.

Soshi sérieux: J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire.

Naruto inquiet: Quoi?

Soshi en voyant l'expression de Naruto: Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas très grave mais… Disons que maintenant que tu es à l'académie, je ne vais pas pouvoir te suivre partout. Il va falloir que tu y ailles seul pour apprendre…

Naruto en se levant d'un bond: Pourquoi? On a toujours été ensemble et maintenant… (En baissant la tête) Et maintenant…

Soshi en prenant Naruto par les épaules: Tu grandis de jour en jour, je resterai toujours dans cet appartement et je t'y attendrai tout les jours avec impatience. Il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seul maintenant. Et puis, si je m'ennuis vraiment trop, je ferai un tour au village.

Naruto: Mais tu vas beaucoup t'ennuyer tout seul ici… Et puis…Et puis moi…

Soshi en souriant: Non, je ne m'ennuierai pas. Je viens de le dire. D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je pense qu'il te plaira beaucoup.

Soshi chercha dans ses poches, et sortit un collier. C'était une spirale rouge avec une chaîne en argent. La spirale rouge rappelait celle qu'il y avait sur les vestes de Chunin et Junin.

Soshi en le montrant à Naruto: Quand tu te sentiras trop seul dans la journée, tu n'auras qu'à penser très fort à moi en serrant de toutes tes forces ce collier. Je viendrai immédiatement. Il faut que tu sois fort Naruto. J'ai confiance en toi.

Soshi accrocha le pendentif autour du cou de Naruto.

Naruto en regardant le pendentif autour du cou: Merci Soshi, c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse me faire.

Soshi avec un sourire bienveillant: De rien, après tout, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors bon anniversaire. Et puis, ça fait 2 ans, jour pour jour que l'on se connaît. Ca se fête. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es ma raison d'exister. Alors je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux.

Le lendemain, à l'académie, Naruto fut plusieurs fois tenté d'appeler Soshi mais des phrases de la veille revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

_Il faut que tu sois fort Naruto. J'ai confiance en toi. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es ma raison d'exister._ _Alors je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux. _

Dès qu'il y pensait, il abandonna l'idée d'appeler son ami. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Il tripotait plusieurs fois son collier sans pour autant le serrant pour autant de toutes ces forces dans ses mains. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas une si grande volonté pour ses études. Il séchait les cours avec Choji, Shikamaru et Kiba, sans oublier Akamaru. Il n'apprenait pas ses leçons. Bref, il ne faisait rien en cours, sauf quand il travaille avec Soshi dans l'appartement, là, il se met à fond pour que Soshi soit fier de lui. Voilà comment il a réussit à maitriser la métamorphose, surtout son sexy méta. Une arme si redoutable pour les adultes, surtout chez les hommes.

Les années avaient passé, Naruto était ressorti de l'académie diplômée à 12 ans, il avait intégré l'équipe 7 et il ne parla jamais plus de Soshi, son ami pour la vie, à personne, afin de ne plus le prendre pour un fou et qu'on lui demande d'aller dans un asile, ou aller voir un psychologue. Il ne voulait plus créer de conflit inutilement, surtout que Soshi s'inquiète pour lui, en plus il ne peut pas prouver l'existence réelle de son ami puisqu'il était le seul à le voir. Enfin, ce n'était que des excuses, il ne voulait plus inquiéter son ami quand il se battait. Bref, revenons à l'équipe 7, l'équipe si spéciale pour Naruto.

Les membres de l'équipe 7 se composaient de 3 personnes en plus de Naruto. Le premier était Sasuke Uchiwa, un jeune garçon de son âge, un brun ténébreux, aux yeux noirs profond, habillé d'un haut bleu avec l'insigne des Uchiwa, un éventail blanc et rouge, sur le dos et un pantacourt blanc. Il était assez froid avec tout le monde, il n'aimait pas parler et selon Naruto, il frimait un peu trop souvent. Il était son plus grand rival et son meilleur ami. Il considérait Sasuke comme son frère, et ceux, pour la vie quoiqu'il advienne. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais devant lui aussi clairement. Il l'admirait quand il était à l'académie mais trop fier de l'avouer, il s'est donc auto proclamé rival de celui-ci.

Naruto: Ce Sasuke! Il m'énerve! Pourquoi il a toujours les meilleures notes? Je peux aussi bien…

Soshi en mettant sa main sur son front et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite: Et si tu travaillais un peu de toi même sans que je ne sois toujours derrière toi?

Naruto en boudant: Hum…

Soshi exaspéré: Naruto, tu ne peux pas avoir de meilleures notes sans apprendre tes leçons.

Naruto: Mais je m'ennuie!

Soshi en soupirant: Naruto…

Naruto en boudant: …

Soshi avec un sourire: Allez, arrête de bouder, je t'ai fait un ramen.

Naruto en souriant: Ouais!

Ensuite, il y avait Sakura Haruno, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis qu'il était petit. La fille la plus merveilleuse, la plus belle, la plus intelligente et bien sûr, la plus effrayante aussi. Elle avait les cheveux courts, roses, avec une robe rouge jusqu'aux genoux, fendu au niveau des cuisses avec un cycliste noir en dessous. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort et il su qu'il était amoureux. D'ailleurs, c'était Soshi qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était tout rouge quand il l'avait vu. Malheureusement, son amour ne sera jamais réciproque puisque celle-ci aimait Sasuke. Il avait beau le crier sur tous les toits, rien à faire. Même quand c'était lui qui la protégeait, elle croyait que s'était Sasuke qui l'avait sauvé. Enfin, du moment que Sakura était heureuse, il l'était aussi. C'était ça, aimer quelqu'un, vouloir le bonheur de la personne chère à son cœur plutôt que le tien et rendre la personne aimée malheureuse. Il s'était fait une raison à cela.

Naruto couché sur son lit: …et l'a, Sakura m'a dit que…

Soshi en se retournant dans son lit: Naruto…je veux dormir…

Naruto: Mais elle m'a pris ma main, elle m'a touché! Demain, c'est la deuxième épreuve de l'examen et je dois lui prouver que c'est moi le plus fort. Que je suis plus fort que Sasuke!

Soshi en s'asseyant sur son lit: Naruto, si tu ne dors pas, tu ne seras pas en forme pour…

Naruto en dormant profondément: Zzzz

Soshi avec un sourire: Il est impossible ce garçon.

Naruto en dormant profondément: Zzzz

Soshi avec un sourire: Enfin, c'est normal quand on sait de qui il tient.

Naruto en dormant profondément: Zzzz

Soshi en se couchant: J'espère qu'il vivra heureux comme moi je l'ai été.

Et enfin, le chef de l'équipe 7, Hatake Kakashi un homme bizarre avec un masque qui lui caché le bas de son visage, habillé avec une tenu de Junin et les cheveux en pétard de couleur gris. Il n'était pas vieux pourtant, il devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Il ressemblait à un épouvantail d'ailleurs. Il avait son bandeau qui lui cache un œil droit et il avait toujours l'air fatigué. En fait, on ne voyant que son œil gauche. Il lisait aussi un livre bizarre, interdit au moins de 18 ans, œuvre d'un certain Jiraya, son sensei depuis qu'il avait participé à l'examen des Chunin.

Naruto: Mais comment vous faites pour lire un truc aussi ennuyeux?

Kakashi: Ce truc comme tu dis est un chef d'œuvre Naruto.

Jiraya: Tu ne comprends pas d'art, mon cher Naruto.

Soshi super concentré sur le livre: Il a raison, c'est super bien écrit. C'est…

Naruto en pointant du doigt Soshi qui était juste derrière Kakashi: Arrête de lire ce torchon! Espèce de pervers!

Kakashi qui regardant Naruto: Naruto, un peu de respect pour tes aînés!

Naruto qui ne comprenait pas: Hein?

Soshi: Il a cru que tu parlais de lui.

Naruto: Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais.

Kakashi: Vraiment?

Naruto: Je parlais au type derrière vous qui lisais ce livre.

Jiraya: Je vois que je suis célèbre partout! Ahahahah!

Bref, il formait la meilleure équipe qui ne puisse jamais exister. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de mission qu'ils avaient accomplie ensemble. Leur esprit d'équipe s'était révélé des plus efficaces lors de l'examen des Chunin. Ensuite, malheureusement, Sasuke déserta le village en quête de puissance chez Orochimaru. Naruto, anéanti que son «frère» ai faillit le tuer, se promis de tout faire pour être encore plus fort. Ce qui l'anéantie le plus, c'était que Sakura n'est rien dit, elle ne l'avait pas réprimandée, elle s'était forcée de sourire. Il décida d'aller s'entraîner avec Jiraya, un des 3 ninjas légendaires afin de respecter sa promesse faite à Sakura. Après 2 ans et demi, Naruto revint au village et quand il revit Sakura, son cœur se mit à battre très fort, aussi fort que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Soshi aussi était allé à l'entraînement spécial de Naruto. Après bien des aventures contre Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki le calme fut retrouvé à Konoha.

Maintenant, ils avaient tous 16 ans. Ils étaient Chunin ou Junin. Sasuke était revenu de sa quête de puissance après 3 ans, quand il eut compris son erreur. Tout le monde en fut heureux, surtout les membres de l'équipe 7, dont Sakura tout particulièrement. L'équipe retrouva rapidement son travail d'équipe et tout ce passa pour le mieux.

Voix en fixant le dos de Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto?

Naruto en continuant de regarder la photo de l'équipe 7: Je repense à mes débuts, à ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années et au retour de Sasuke. (Après un moment) Dis Soshi, tu crois que je peux vraiment devenir Hokage? Je veux dire, j'ai une chance de réaliser ce rêve?

Soshi en souriant: Bien sûr, avec de la persévérance et du travail, tu peux le faire. Et puis, c'est toi, Naruto, alors j'ai confiance.

Naruto en souriant faiblement: Merci. Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le moral. (En murmurant) ouais…toujours…

Soshi en voyant le visage de Naruto dans le cadre de la photo: Pourquoi as-tu l'air si déprimé?

Naruto: Soshi, la raison de mon existence…

Soshi: Oui?

Naruto: C'est pour ceux que j'aime, n'est-ce pas? Tous mes amis que je veux protéger et surtout pour celle que j'aime le plus au monde, n'est-ce pas?

Soshi tristement: Naruto…

Naruto avec beaucoup de tristesse: Mais elle, elle ne me voit pas. Je l'aime mais elle aime Sasuke. J'avais beau lui dire, le lui montrer, elle n'entendait et ne voyait que Sasuke. Je crois que je suis jaloux de lui. Jaloux qu'il puisse attirer l'attention de Sakura aussi facilement sans aucun effort. Alors que moi…moi, elle me remarque à peine…

Soshi en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Naruto: Alors laisse-lui le temps de te connaître, le temps de te voir tel que tu es. Quelle te voit avec les même yeux que toi tu l'as vois.

Naruto en fermant les yeux: Oui…tu as raison Soshi. Merci.

Naruto parla une bonne partie de la nuit avec Soshi. C'était plutôt du genre, la nouvelle technique perverse qu'il avait mis au point contre Jiraya, ces dernier progrès, la dernière chose que Sakura lui a dit de la journée. Des choses comme ça.

Naruto: Dis Soshi…

Soshi: Quoi?

Naruto: Si un jour je suis très loin et que je t'appelle avec le collier, tu viendras?

Soshi: Evidemment. Mais tu ne m'as encore jamais appelé.

Naruto: Je sais.

Soshi: Alors pourquoi cette question?

Naruto: Je ne sais pas. Si un jour tu partais, je deviendrai quoi?

Soshi: Je ne partirai jamais. Je ne vis que pour te rendre heureux Naruto. Tout comme toi, tu vis pour rendre Sakura heureuse.

Naruto: Oui…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!

J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 2 mais j'attends vos coms Je commence le chapitre 3. En fait, ce qu'il y avait dans le chapitre 1 est dans le chapitre 2 maintenant. Enfin, je dis n'importe quoi. '

Lâchez les coms!


	2. Chapter 2

les perso ne m'appartiennent pas

Réponse au com:

**Legde-gc:** Merci pour tes com sur les deux sites. Voilà la suite. Pour les Chintoks, va falloir attendre plus longtemps.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Naruto n'avait pas de mission, alors il décida de se promener avec Soshi dans le village.

Soshi: Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

Naruto: Je ne sais pas. On va se promener un peu partout comme ça. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas promené tous les deux ensembles.

Soshi: Tu devrais parler moins fort, contrairement à moi, les villageois te voient et t'entendent. Moi, il ne me voit pas donc, je n'ai pas ce problème.

Naruto en chuchotant: Ah oui! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tiens, tu veux une glace? Il me semble que tu adores ça, toi aussi.

Soshi: Ca va faire bizarre. Même si j'en ai envi.

Naruto en chuchotant: Attend! J'arrive!

Naruto courra jusqu'au marchand de glace qui fut surpris que Naruto achète deux glace alors qu'il est tout seul. Enfin, s'il avait envie de deux glaces, il ne pouvait rien dire. Naruto et Soshi se dirigèrent vers le parc, dans un coin désert. Ensuite, Naruto passa la glace à Soshi qui avait le visage d'un enfant qui avait envi d'une glace.

Naruto: Dis Soshi.

Soshi en mangeant sa glace: Hum?

Naruto: Pourquoi je suis ta raison de ton existence?

Soshi en arrêtant de manger: Et bien… Comment te le dire…

Naruto: Ne me dis pas que je t'ai créé parce que…

Soshi amusé: Non, ne t'en fait pas. Disons que j'ai assisté à ta naissance dans mon vivant et que…

Naruto surpris: T'es un fantôme?

Soshi: Oui, tu ne le savais pas?

Naruto: Non, je pensais que tu étais réel parce que je peux te voir, te toucher, te voir manger…

Soshi: Je vois…bah, maintenant, tu le sais.

Naruto en se rendant compte de quelque chose: T'as assisté à ma naissance?

Soshi: Oui. Je savais depuis le début que tu avais le démon renard dans ton ventre.

Naruto: Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

Soshi: Tu avais 5 ans, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire comme ça?

Naruto: Euh…

Soshi: Tu vois? Je m'inquiété pour toi, j'ai du attendre 5 ans avant de savoir si oui ou non, je devais redescendre sur Terre. J'ai longtemps erré dans les limbes. Durant les premiers jours, tu ne me voyais pas, et pourtant, j'étais à tes côtés. Mais le jour de ton anniversaire, tu as pu me voir. J'ai été comblé de bonheur.

Naruto: Je vois…

Soshi: Je ne suis plus vivant, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment sur Terre. Ma présence dérègle l'équilibre sur cette réponse sur la raison de ton existence sur Terre. Mais je te l'ai promis, je serai toujours à tes côté, même quand tu trouveras la réponse sur ton existence.

Naruto: Oui mais…maintenant, je suis grand. Si tu me dis que tu ne peux pas rester, je comprendrai.

Soshi: Je sais mais… Je suis maintenant trop attaché par le monde des vivants pour m'occuper de tout ces détailles. Mon plus grand désir, c'est de te voir heureux et te voir réaliser ton rêve. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais heureux tant que la petite Sakura ne t'aimera pas en retour. J'attendrai ce jour, où, les sentiments de la petite se retourneront vers toi.

Naruto: Merci Soshi.

Soshi: De rien.

Après la glace, ils allèrent se balader un peu, s'entraîner un peu, manger un peu puis finir la journée dans les sources chaudes.

Naruto: Ah…ça fait du bien…

Soshi: Oui.

Naruto: On a de la chance, il n'y a personne ici à part nous.

Soshi: Oui, c'est étrange. Enfin bon, on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Naruto: Dis Soshi, tu ne trouves pas que l'eau à une drôle d'odeur?

Soshi en escaladant la barrière qui sépare les hommes des femmes: Non… Ah, mais où sont passé les femmes?

Naruto: Pervers!

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva. C'était Ebisu.

Ebisu: Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'eau? Tu ne sais pas lire?

Naruto: Il n'y a rien écrit à l'entrée! C'est écrit ouvert.

Ebisu: Espèce d'imbécile! Cette eau a été contaminée! Sors vite de là!

Naruto ressortit précipitamment et Ebisu continua à réprimander Naruto. Ensuite, après être sûr que Naruto ne courait aucun danger, Ebisu laissa Naruto partir. Soshi suivit Naruto.

Soshi: On a fait fort là.

Naruto: Oui…mais ce n'était pas écrit que c'était fermé.

Soshi: Non, c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

Après avoir fait quelque pas, il se mit à pleuvoir. Naruto resta planté là, en plein milieu du parc, sous la pluie. Le vent frais commençait à souffler.

Soshi: Naruto, rentrons. Tu vas attraper froid, contrairement à moi.

Naruto se mit à pleurer, les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie, ce qui fait que l'on ne pouvait les distinguer au loin.

Naruto en pleurant: Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'aime pas? Je ne viens peut-être pas d'un clan prestigieux mais…mais je suis aussi fort que lui. Je suis sûr que je pourrais tout faire mieux que lui alors pourquoi?

Soshi tristement: Naruto…

Naruto: Pourquoi? Je l'ai toujours regardé, pas lui, je l'ai toujours aimé et pas lui alors pourquoi? Pourquoi c'est lui qu'elle a choisit et pas moi?

Soshi en fermant les yeux: Naruto… Vas-y…pleure… (En rouvrant les yeux) Laisse-toi aller, tu as le droit de te montrer faible de temps en temps Naruto. Laisse-toi libérer de tout ce poids que tu traînes depuis toutes ces années.

Naruto pleura de tout son cœur, laissant sa peine monter en lui. Une demi-heure plus tard, la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Elle avait même redoublé de puissance. Une personne passa dans le parc mais se cacha quand elle vu Naruto pleurer.

Naruto en arrêtant de pleurer: Merci…Soshi…de…rester ici…

Soshi: De rien.

Naruto: Mais…tu es resté ici…à me voir pleurer comme un bébé… Et ça… Seulement pour… Sakura…

Soshi: Mais ça t'a fait du bien, non?

Naruto: Oui… Allez, on rentre Soshi. Sinon, je vais tomber malade.

Plus loin, la personne qui regardait la scène.

Personne: Mais à qui parle Naruto? Il est fou? C'est qui Soshi? C'est à cause de Sakura qu'il pleure?

Naruto rentra chez lui, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, Naruto tomba malade et fut cloué au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Il lui était impossible de bouger de son lit.

Naruto en se sentant mal: C'est la première fois que je suis malade.

Soshi: Et bien, je pense que jusque là, Kyubi t'empêchait de tomber malade mais je crois qu'en te laissant malade, tu développeras toi-même un système immunitaire. N'oublie pas que si un jour, Kyubi ne peut pas te soigner, tu dois te soigner toi-même. Mais je pense que c'est la source chaude. Kyubi à du tout prendre et il te laisse sans défense pendant que lui s'occupe d'autre chose.

Naruto: Saleté de renard!

Soshi: Naruto, il t'aide là! Allez, tais-toi, je vais aller te faire à manger. Repose-toi et interdiction de te lever. Sinon, je m'occupe plus personnellement de toi.

Naruto en fermant les yeux: D'accord… Merci Soshi.

Soshi sourit et alla faire la cuisine quand Naruto entra dans la cuisine vingt minutes plus tard.

Soshi en criant: Je t'avais dit de rester couché!

Naruto en marchant de travers: Je sais… Mais j'avais soif.

Soshi en soupirant: Bon…allez, assis-toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Naruto: Merci.

Naruto s'asseyait à table et entama son petit déjeuner quand on sonna à la porte. Il se leva avec lenteur, marcha comme il pouvait et finit par ouvrir la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et devant lui se trouvait Sasuke, Kakashi et surtout Sakura. Ils étaient tous présent devant sa porte.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu dormais encore? On a une mission aujourd'hui, c'était hier la journée de repos.

Naruto: Parle moins fort, je suis malade.

Kakashi: Malade? Mais tu n'es jamais malade.

Naruto: Et ben, je suis malade. J'ai 40 de fièvre, je suis enrhumé, je tousse et je peux à peine tenir debout. Oui, je suis vraiment malade. D'ailleurs, là, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour tenir encore debout.

Sakura: Attend, je vais te…

Naruto en souriant: Merci Sakura mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul. Allez en mission, je serai sur pied dans quelques jours.

Sakura: D'accord mais je viendrai te voir tous les soirs pour te…

Naruto: C'est gentil mais mon ami s'occupe de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas si seul que ça.

Sasuke: Et il est où ton ami?

Naruto: Parti faire des courses. Il dit que mon frigo est vide et qu'il n'y a que des ramen chez moi.

Sasuke: Ce qui est vrai.

Naruto: Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Kakashi: Très bien, prends bien soin de toi et repose-toi. On attend ta guérison avec impatience.

Naruto après une quinte de toux: Ouais, moi aussi je veux guérir.

Naruto ferma la porte et retourna dans la cuisine.

Soshi avec un tablier: Depuis quand je suis partie faire les courses?

Naruto: Arrête, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai menti à Sakura. Je n'ai pas envi qu'ils me disent que ma fièvre à brûler mes peu de neurone.

Soshi: Nuance, tu as mentie à ton équipe, pas seulement à Sakura. Et puis, ce n'est pas faux, tu serais plus bête que tu ne l'es en disant que je suis là.

Naruto en allant s'asseoir à table: Oui, bon, enfin….

Naruto termina son petit déjeuner quand Soshi retira son tablier.

Naruto: J'ai oublié de te dire.

Soshi: Quoi?

Naruto en souriant: Tu es très mignon en tablier.

Soshi en lui frappant la tête: Imbécile! Arrête de te moquer de moi!

Naruto éclata de tire rapidement suivit par Soshi. Mais ils furent interrompus par une quinte de toux de la part de Naruto. Soshi obligea Naruto à regagner le lit puis il sortit faire les courses. Soshi avait du oublier qu'il était invisible car quand il passait à la caisse, le vendeur prit ses jambes à son cou suivit des autres clients.

Soshi: Mais qu'est-ce que… (En se souvenant qu'il était invisible) Merde, j'ai oublié ce détail. Bon bah…je suppose que je peux prendre ça avec moi puisqu'il n'y a personne à la caisse.

Et c'est ainsi que Soshi rentra chez Naruto, chargé de courses, non payé. D'ailleurs, tous le village fut pris de panique en voyant un sac de course voler dans tout le village.

Naruto en rêvant: Sakura…

Soshi: Il ne peut pas penser à autre chose? Quand il ne rêve pas d'être Hokage, il rêve de sa Sakura. Ah lala, les jeunes. Moi, aussi quand j'étais je jeune…

Quelques jours plus tard, quand il fut guérit, Naruto alla rejoindre son équipe au point de rendez-vous.

Naruto enjoué: Sasuke! Sakura! Bonjour!

Sakura: Bonjour Naruto!

Sasuke: Bonjour.

Sakura: Tu as l'air très heureux aujourd'hui Naruto. Et surtout en pleine forme comparé à il y a quelque jours.

Naruto: Oui, grâce à mon ami d'enfance. Il m'a complètement guéri!

Sakura: Il faudra que tu nous le présentes.

Sasuke: Il ressemble à quoi?

Naruto en réfléchissant: Bah, il fait 1m80, il est blond aux yeux bleus. Les cheveux en pétard avec les cheveux plus long que moi. Il est super gentil. Il a aussi une drôle de veste blanche avec du rouge dessus. Il s'appelle Soshi et…

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: T'es sûr que c'est ton ami d'enfance que tu viens de décrire?

Naruto étonné: Oui, pourquoi?

Sakura gênée: Bah, ça ressemble étrangement à la description du 4ème Hokage. Il peu lui ressembler mais…

Naruto complètement sur de lui: Mais non! Soshi ne lui ressemble pas du tout! Ils sont complètement différents! Et puis, je le saurai s'il lui ressemble ou non. Après tout, je rêve d'être Hokage. Je connais le visage du 4ème par cœur!

Kakashi en arrivant: Yo les jeunes! Tu as l'air complètement rétabli Naruto.

Naruto et Sakura en pointant du doigt Kakashi et en criant: Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Oui, mais il y avait une vieille dame qui…

Naruto et Sakura en criant: Arrêtez de mentir Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Bon, passons, nous avons une mission.

Sasuke: En quoi elle consiste?

Kakashi: Nous devons enquêter sur les événements étranges qui ce sont passé depuis quelques jours. Enfin, disons que nous devons surveiller une personne suspect afin de voir s'il est coupable ou pas.

Sakura: Il s'est passé quoi?

Kakashi: Et bien, disons qu'on dirait qu'un fantôme hante Konoha même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas.

Naruto un peu effrayé: Un-un-un fantôme?

Sasuke: Tu as peur crétin?

Naruto en niant: Non, non! Pas du tout! J'en connais même un de fantôme! Et il est super gentil!

Tout le reste de l'équipe eut une goutte derrière la tête mais finit par laisser passer cette réplique assez…inattendu on va dire.

Kakashi en se reprenant: Et bien, apparemment, de la nourriture vole avant de disparaître soudainement ou petit à petit, comme si on la mangeait, des objets disparaissent, des sacs de courses qui volent, il y a du voyeurisme, du tripotage…

Naruto: Ca, ça doit être l'Ermite pervers qui…

Kakashi: Jiraya n'est pas à Konoha en ce moment. Il est en mission.

Naruto étonné: Ah bon?

Sakura: Il y a autre chose?

Kakashi: Oui, les ANBU ont fouillé partout dans le village et…

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto: Oui?

Kakashi en regardant Naruto: Nous avons retrouvé toute les affaires qui ont disparut, sauf la nourriture, chez toi Naruto. Nous supposons que tu l'as déjà consommé.

Sakura, Sasuke: Mais c'est impossible!

Naruto en se pointant du doigt: Moi? Mais je ne ferai jamais ça! En plus, j'étais malade! Je n'arrivais même pas à aller jusqu'à ma porte!

Kakashi: Comme je te l'ai dit, nous devons juste te surveiller. Nous allons donc dans ton appartement vérifier que tout est en ordre. Nous verrons bien si c'est quelqu'un qui est contre toi ou toi qui est le coupable.

Naruto: D'accord, puisque c'est pour prouver mon innocence. Et je ne suis pas somnambule!

Sakura avec une goutte derrière la tête: Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça Naruto.

Ils partirent tous chez Naruto. Quand ils furent arrivés, Naruto entra le premier puis resta devant l'entrée. Les autres se demandèrent ce qui se passait puis Naruto referma subitement la porte en leur disant qu'il devait ranger les ordures qui traînaient par terre. Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi l'entendit crier sur quelqu'un.

A l'intérieur

Naruto en criant: Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Soshi calme: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Naruto en criant: Cette affaire de vole et…c'est toi?

Soshi en niant: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Naruto en criant: Tu manges quoi alors?

Soshi le plus naturellement du monde: Un pain.

Naruto en criant: Je n'ai jamais acheté de pain! Il n'y a que des ramen ici! En plus, je n'ai rien acheté depuis une semaine!

Devant la porte d'entrée.

Kakashi: Vous entendez? On dirait une dispute.

Sasuke: Avec qui parle-t-il? Il parle tout seul maintenant?

Sakura: Je vais aller voir à sa fenêtre. Ce n'est pas normal.

Sakura alla voir à la fenêtre de Naruto et fut choqué de voir un pain voler, disparaître petit à petit et Naruto crier dans le vide, enfin, sur le pain. Elle retourna auprès de Kakashi et Sasuke et alla reporter les faits.

Kakashi: Il est plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Sa fièvre a du lui faire un coup sur la tête.

Kakashi frappa à la porte.

Kakashi: Naruto, on va te laisser pour aujourd'hui, on reviendra demain. Jusque là, ne sort pas de chez toi, compris?

Naruto de l'autre côté de la porte: D'accord.

Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura partirent donc en laissant Naruto seul. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent chez Iruka, d'après Kakashi, il saurait donner une explication à tout cela. Après tout, c'était son tuteur. Il devais savoir quelque chose.

Arrivé chez Iruka, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon de celui-ci.

Kakashi: On voudrait savoir quelque chose à propos de Naruto.

Iruka: Je vous écoute, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? Si c'est encore pour savoir quelque cadeau lui offrir, c'est simple, un bol de ramen suffit amplement.

Sakura: Et bien… Naruto se comporte bizarrement.

Iruka inquiet: C'est-à-dire?

Kakashi: Tu es au courant des derniers événements à Konoha.

Iruka: Cette affaire de vole et tout ça? Oui, et je peux garantir que Naruto ne ferait jamais ça. Il serait incapable de…

Kakashi: On sait tous ça mais, on a entendu crier sur quelqu'un. On n'entendait pas son interlocuteur.

Sakura: J'ai vu qu'il criait dans le vide et…

Iruka avec une mine sombre: Alors il a recommencé? Ce n'est pas vrai… Je croyais qu'il avait définitivement arrêté avec cette histoire.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qui a recommencé?

Iruka après avoir soupiré: Quand il avait 5 ans, il s'est imaginé un ami imaginaire, il s'appelait Soshi. Je l'ai laissé comme ça car il s'amusait et puis, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui arracher son sourire alors qu'il était enfin sincère. Ensuite, vers 7 ans, il y croyait toujours autant, je dirais même plus, je commençais à m'inquiéter car il voulait prouver son existence aux autres enfants mais c'était impossible. Il y a que Naruto qui pouvait le voir. Alors les bagarres se multiplièrent et devinrent plus violente et je lui ai demandé de ne plus en parler.

Sakura: Un…ami imaginaire?

Iruka: Si vous demandez à Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akamichi et Shikamaru Nara, ils pourront vous dire quelque chose.

Kakashi en se levant: C'est ce qu'on va faire.

Iruka: Demandez aussi à Hinata, j'ai cru remarquer qu'elle le regardée souvent à l'époque.

Sakura: Ah, euh, oui. C'est ce qu'on va faire.

Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura partirent en direction du terrain d'entraînement où se retrouvait l'équipe de Kiba, Hinata et Shino.

Kiba: Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Ce Soshi ou un truc comme ça.

Sasuke: Il était comment?

Kiba: Bah, il disait tout le temps que son copain était à côté de lui mais on ne voyait rien. Ca se finissait toujours en bagarre avec les autres garçons. Mais je me souviens que lors de la dernière bagarre, il a était retenu, pourtant on ne voyait rien mais on voyait qu'il était retenu par quelque chose.

Sakura en notant: Merci Kiba, et toi Hinata?

Hinata en se tripotant les doigts: Et bien…il s'entraînait tout seul et il parlait dans le vide… J'avais l'impression qu'il suivait les conseils de son ami imaginaire pour les lancer de shuriken.

Sasuke: Merci.

Kiba: Eh! Pourquoi vous demandez ça?

Kakashi: Il semblerait que Naruto recommence avec cette histoire.

Kiba: Quoi? Attendez-moi, je viens! Tu viens aussi Hinata?

Hinata: O-Oui.

Shino: Je viens aussi.

Sasuke: Très bien.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent chez Choji qui mangeait un paquet de chips. Ils posèrent la même question que pour Kiba et Hinata.

Choji: Et ben, il disait partout qu'il avait le meilleur ami du monde et qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Les bagarres étaient quand même assez violentes. Il ne veut pas admettre que son ami Soshi n'existe pas.

Sakura: C'est tout?

Choji: Après, Kiba à dit le reste. A part se battre tout le temps et crier sur tous les toits que Soshi existe, il n'y a pas grand-chose.

Kakashi: Merci.

Choji: Attendez, pourquoi…

Kiba: Il recommence.

Choji: Je vois… Et vous allez où?

Sasuke: Chez Shikamaru.

Choji: Je viens.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin chez Shikamaru pour demander la même chose.

Shikamaru en se grattant la tête: Galère, ça remonte à loin.

Sasuke: Allez, souviens-t-en!

Kiba: T'as un QI de 200! Tu devrais t'en souvenir!

Shikamaru: Bah, vous avez demandé aux autres, non? Bah, c'est pareil… Ah, mais il y a une semaine…

Kakashi: Oui?

Shikamaru: Je me promenai sous la pluie quand je l'ai vu dans le parc, il était entrain de pleurer et il parlait avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Soshi.

Sakura étonnée: Naruto pleurait? Mais pourquoi?

Shikamaru en regardant Sakura: Si tu faisais attention à lui, tu saurais pourquoi.

Sakura: Que…

Choji: Ensuite? Vous allez où?

Kakashi: Allons voir à Ichiraku, peut-être que Naruto aurait parlé avec le chef de son ami.

Kiba: Allez Shikamaru! Tu viens aussi!

Shikamaru: Galère!

Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Choji et Kakashi partirent. Sakura se demanda ce que Shikamaru voulait dire par là. C'était sa faute si Naruto pleurait?

Kakashi: Je pense savoir pourquoi Naruto pleure.

Sakura: Vraiment?

Sasuke: C'est très simple quand on y pense.

Sakura: Alors?

Sasuke s'arrêta ainsi que Kakashi et Sakura.

Sasuke: C'est à cause de toi.

Sakura: Moi? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait!

Sasuke en reprenant la route: Justement.

Choji: Pourtant ça crève les yeux.

Kiba: Ouais, rien qu'à l'académie, ça a commencé.

Sakura: De quoi?

Les garçons: Ce n'est pas à nous de le dire!

Tout le monde se dirigea vers Ichiraku.

Chef: Bonjour!

Shikamaru: Bonjour, on voudrait vous demander quelque chose…

Kakashi: On prendra un bol de ramen chacun aussi. Merci.

Chef: C'est partit!

Le chef revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des bols pour chacun.

Chef: Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander?

Kiba: Quand Naruto était petit, il ne faisait pas des choses étranges?

Chef: Hum…c'est-à-dire?

Sakura: Comme un ami imaginaire ou quelque chose comme ça.

Chef: Ah, oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, je crois que c'était le jour de son anniversaire, il était venu avec Iruka. Il lui parlait de son ami Soshi, je crois. Iruka lui a dit de ne rien dire en public mais seulement en privé.

Kiba: Je vois.

Chef: Il y a quelques jours aussi, Naruto a commandé deux bols de ramen, je me suis dit qu'il avait très faim et le temps que je me retour pour voir où il en était, tout avait disparut et il y avait deux paire de baguette aussi.

Shino: Bien, merci.

Hinata: Merci pour ces informations…

Ils finirent leurs bols et partirent. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent le reste de la bande qui décida de les suivre jusque chez Naruto pour voir comme ça se passait. Ils étaient donc tous caché sur un arbre pour voir Naruto.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!

Bon, à partir de maintenant, va falloir attendre plus longtemps car je dois les écrire . Allez ! Je veux plus de coms!


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(****s):**

**Darkwarrior01:** Merci , je pense que je me surpasse pour cette fic alors voilà, il faut en profiter , voilà la suite!

**Wonsul:** Voilà, j'ai autorisé les review anonyme (enfin, je crois) Merci pour ce petit com tout gentil tout plein

**greg83:** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Chatinlune:** Voilà la suite!

**Groszibouss:** Le voilà, la voilà! La suite! La voilà!

Ouais! Trop contente! J'ai eu plein de com pour le chapitre 5! Il faut continuer comme ça! J'en veux encore tout plein pour le prochain chapitre. Allez! Courage! Ce n'est pas compliqué pour mettre des com.

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais fanfiction net ne voulais pas mettre de chap alors maintenant que je peux, j'en profite.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 3**

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette sur lui et s'approcha de Soshi qui regardait la télé.

Naruto: Soshi?

Soshi en détournant son regard de la télé et regarda Naruto: Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Naruto devant Soshi: Où sont mes vêtements?

Soshi naturellement en essayant de regarder la télé avec Naruto devant: Entrain de sécher dehors.

Naruto en criant: Quoi? Mais je ne vais pas rester en serviette toute la journée quand même!

Soshi en fermant la télé vu que Naruto était devant l'écran: Bah, tu peux te promener tout nu si tu veux mais bon. Je ne préférerai pas trop, tu vois. Même si on est entre homme, je préfèrerai voir une femme plutôt qu'un homme. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Naruto rougit à cette remarque et allait riposter quand il sentit que sa serviette allait glisser. Avec sa main gauche, il retint sa serviette et avec sa main droite, il pointa Soshi.

A l'extérieur, on pouvait voir Hinata tomber dans les pommes, rattrapé de justesse par Kiba un peu rouge. Celui pesta contre Naruto qui ne savait pas mettre une serviette correctement autour de la taille.

Naruto rouge: Je préfère garder ma serviette plutôt que de ne pas l'avoir! Et toi! Ne pense pas à des choses pas très nettes! Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois l'élève à l'autre pervers! Surtout après ce qui c'est passé cette semaine!

Soshi en se bouchant les oreilles: Arrête de crier, je te signal que toi aussi tu es son élève à ce pervers. Et puis, t'es encore en colère pour ce matin? C'est ça? Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu n'avais qu'à faire les courses plus souvent.

Naruto en colère: Oui, je suis toujours en colère pour ce matin! Tout le monde croit que c'est moi le voleur pervers du village alors que c'est toi qui va faire les courses et qui va mater les filles aux bains. Je ne pouvais pas aller faire les courses cette semaine je te le rappelle! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne faisais pas ça avant! Si t'es en manque, va voir d'autre fantôme!

Soshi pour sa défense: Mais je commence à m'ennuyer, moi. En plus, il n'y a pas d'autre fantôme ici à part moi, à Konoha. Et puis, j'avais oublié que j'étais invisible et que je ne pouvais pas aller faire les courses. Du coup, quand je suis passé à la caisse, le vendeur a prit ses jambes à son cou ainsi que le reste des clients. J'y peux rien si au fur et à mesure, j'oublie qu'on ne peut pas me voir. Comme tu es le seul à me voir, je me sens de plus en plus vivant à tes côtés. (Très sérieux) Tu es ma raison d'être, et chaque jour auprès de toi me rempli de bonheur. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te voir malade alors je suis sorti faire les courses pour te faire à manger et que tu puisses guérir. Excuse-moi si je t'ai mis dans l'embarras devant tes amis. Mais pour que tu sois heureux et en bonne santé, je ferai n'importe quoi.

Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de Soshi: Ouais, j'imagine combien ça doit être difficile mais pense un peu à moi. Ils vont encore me prendre pour un fou. Ce n'est pas contre toi, je serai vraiment heureux si mes amis pouvait te voir aussi. Mais c'est toi qui ne voulais pas sortir pour x raison. Si tu veux, on se refera des sorties comme la semaine dernière et on s'amusera comme des fous, tu verras. Je sais que c'est très égoïste de ma part de te dire ça alors que toi, tu fais tout pour moi. De plus tu ne veux pas m'accompagner en mission quand…

Soshi décontracté: C'est vrai que je pourrais mais non merci, tes petites missions de rang D, pas pour moi. C'est encore plus ennuyeux que de rester là à faire ton linge. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais apprendre à le faire toi-même. Ou alors, demande à la petite Sakura. Elle sera peut-être d'accord.

Naruto rougit violemment face au propos de Soshi et se leva d'un coup. Sa serviette menaçant de tomber, Naruto retint sa serviette de sa main gauche et pointa du droit Soshi.

Naruto: Je ne t'ai jamais dit de faire mon linge. C'est toi qui le fais tout seul. Et si ne t'es pas content! T'a qu'à arrêter de le faire! Hors de question de mêler Sakura là dedans! En plus, tu viens de casser toute l'ambiance! On avait une super conversation sérieuse, et toi, tu viens de tout casser!

Dehors, sur un arbre. Hinata qui s'était réveillé dans les bras de Kiba rougit de nouveau violemment en voyant Naruto en serviette et fut à nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement…ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Hinata : Avec qui…parle Naruto?

Hinata finit par tomber en arrière en voyant la serviette de bain de Naruto sur le point de tomber. Kiba la rattrape de justesse encore avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre. Ensuite, Kiba pris la parole tout en soutenant Hinata. D'ailleurs, on pouvait voir de légère rougeur sur ses joues.

Kiba un peu rouge, en reniflant: Je ne sens aucune autre odeur, il n'y a que la sienne. (En se retournant vers Akamaru) Hein Akamaru? T'es d'accord avec moi.

Akamaru en reniflant aussi: Ouaf! (Oui)

Shino avec un insecte sur le doigt: Mes insectes me disent la même chose. Il n'y a aucune autre présence à par celle de Naruto.

Neji avec son Byakugan: Je ne vois rien avec mon Byakugan. Et si c'est bien un fantôme, je ne vois aucune trace ectoplasmique.

Tenten étonnée: Tu peux voir les fantômes Neji?

Neji en désactivant son Byakugan: Pas exactement.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent un gémissement venant d'Hinata qui venait de se réveiller. Kiba lui cacha la vu pour ne pas qu'elle voit Naruto et qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau dans les pommes. Ensuite, après être sur qu'elle ne regarderait pas vers la fenêtre, Kiba enleva sa main des yeux d'Hinata. Elle rougit quand elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Kiba et commença à tripoter ses doigts. Kiba lui fit une bref résumé de se qu'elle a raté et ajouta.

Hinata rouge en bégayant: En…en fait…on peut…per-percevoir u-une trace avec le Byakugan.

Neji en complétant les dire d'Hinata, pour l'aider un peu aussi: On peut voir un peu comme une boule de chakra. La boule désigne la trace ectoplasmique de l'individu. Mais là, on ne voit rien. C'est le vide total autour de Naruto.

Sasuke avec le Sharingan activé: Je suis d'accord avec Neji, je ne vois pas non plus avec mon Sharingan.

Ino étonnée: Toi aussi?

Sasuke: Pas aussi net que le Byakugan mais oui, je peux voir. Je peux juste apercevoir une légère trace bizarre mais là, Naruto parle bien tout seul.

Shikamaru en passant une main dans ses cheveux: Il a vraiment recommencé alors? Ca va devenir galère si ça continue. Surtout s'il va le répéter à tout le monde comme avant.

Choji: Oui, tu l'as dit Shikamaru. En plus, si on lui dit d'aller voir un médecin ou un psychologue, il va piquer une crise. Et comme il est plus fort qu'avant, ça va être très dur de le convaincre. Je n'ai pas envi de finir à l'hôpital…comme les autres…

Lee dans une position pensive: C'est vrai que Naruto est très fort.

Sakura surprise: Quoi? Il n'est jamais si violent. On est ses amis, il ne nous fera jamais de mal. C'est même lui qui l'a dit. Et je suis certaine que si on lui dit qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, et qu'on lui fasse comprendre, je pense qu'il…

Kiba en coupant Sakura: Et si tu te mettais un peu à sa place, hein, Sakura? Imagine que ton meilleur ami soit de la pure fiction. Tu vas y croire? Il y croit dure comme fer à l'existence de son ami depuis toujours. Tu crois qu'il va accepter de suivre un traitement ou voir un psy? C'est ton coéquipier et tu le connais si mal que ça? Même moi qui ne suis pas dans la même équipe que lui, je le connais mieux que toi. Quand on était gosse, je lui ai dit en face ce que je pensais et j'ai fini à l'hôpital pendant un mois. Tu appelle ça comment? (En imitant Sakura) Il ne nous fera jamais de mal… (En parlant normalement) Va dire ça à tous ceux à qui il a cassé la gueule et on en reparlera. Franchement, je ne sais pas si Naruto à raison de…

Shikamaru en mettant son bras devant Kiba pour qu'il arrête: Kiba, arrête. Elle a compris. Elle n'est pas si bête que ça, enfin, je crois. N'est-ce pas Sakura?

Sakura en baissant la tête: Mais je…

Kakashi pour mettre fin à cette tension presque palpable: Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On a assez enquêté comme ça. (En se retournant vers Sasuke et Sakura) Sasuke, Sakura, allons faire notre rapport à l'Hokage. (En se retournant vers les autres) Vous autres, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Cela ne vous regarde plus. C'est notre mission et non la votre. Ne vous mêlez plus de cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Tout le monde: Oui!

Ils descendirent tous de l'arbre et se séparèrent. Neji et Kiba, sans oublier Akamaru, raccompagnèrent Hinata, qui, une fois encore, a bien faillit s'évanouir en regardant par la fenêtre au moment de descendre. Ino rentra chez elle, Shino la raccompagna, se qui en surprit plus d'un. Shikamaru partit avec Choji observer les nuages, Lee et Tenten partirent, eux aussi de leur côté, pour aller s'entraîner. L'équipe 7, sans Naruto bien sûr, se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade pour lui remettre leur rapport sur les faits qui ce sont passé ces dernier jours…

Tsunade: Alors? Comment Naruto a réagit quand vous lui avez dit que vous enquêtez sur lui?

Kakashi: Il a tout de suite voulu montrer qu'il était innocent en nous emmenant dans son appartement.

Tsunade: Je vois. Et alors?

Sasuke: Tout montre que c'est lui mais ce n'est pas lui. Il allait nous faire entrer mais quelque chose l'a incité à fermer la porte brusquement.

Sakura: Nous ne connaissons pas la cause de cette action brusque mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il criait sur un pain qui volait en face de lui.

Tsunade surprise: Un pain qui vole?

Kakashi: Oui, c'est assez étrange. Nous avons entendu crier sur une personne mais on ne l'entendait pas. C'est comme s'il crier dans le vide.

Sasuke: Ensuite, on l'a vue, plus tard, sortant de son bain, crier sur une personne qui était censé être sur le canapé. Mais personne n'était pas assis, même pas un fantôme.

Sakura: Disons que…c'est comme un fantôme sans l'être vraiment, ou alors, il a des objets volant très bizarres qui flotte dans l'air.

Kakashi: Ou encore, c'est l'imagination de Naruto qui fait ça. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas les objets volants.

Tsunade: C'est-à-dire?

Kakashi: D'après toutes les personnes qu'on a interrogées sur le passé de Naruto, il semblerait que Naruto ait un petit problème mental depuis son plus jeune âge.

Tsunade faussement surprise: Un problème mental? C'est-à-dire?

Sakura en voyant l'expression de sa sensei: Oui, enfin il parle tout seul, il…

Sasuke en coupant Sakura: En fait, il semblerait que son ami imaginaire ressemble au 4ème Hokage mais Naruto le nie. Nous lui avons déjà demandé.

Tsunade surprise pour de vrai cette fois: Au Yondaïme?

Kakashi surpris lui aussi: Vraiment? Il, enfin, vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites?

Sasuke: Naruto nous a fait une description ce matin de son ami.

Tsunade avec les mains croisées devant sa bouche: Quelle était la description exacte qu'a donné Naruto?

Sakura: D'après ces dires, il mesure 1m80, il est blond aux yeux bleus comme lui. Il a les cheveux en pétard avec les cheveux plus long que les siens. Il est super gentil. Il a aussi une drôle de veste blanche avec du rouge dessus. Et il s'appelle Soshi. C'est tout ce qu'on a pu savoir, après, Kakashi-sensei est arrivé. On n'a pas eu plus de détail.

Kakashi: Mais Soshi n'est pas le nom du Yondaïme pourtant. Son nom c'est…

Tsunade: Si, c'est un autre nom qu'il a pris. Très peu de personne le connaisse. Le Yondaïme l'utilise quand il ne veut pas ce faire connaître. Il était très modeste alors il a plusieurs nom d'emprunt.

Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura surpris: Quoi? Alors c'est vraiment le Yondaïme?

Tsunade: Oui. D'après ce que vous me dites, je commence à le penser…

Sakura: Alors pourquoi nous le dire…

Tsunade: Parce que je pense que Naruto aura besoin de vous lorsque je le lui annoncerai. Il sera sans doute choqué de savoir que son ami d'enfance soit le Yondaïme en personne ; la personne qu'il admire le plus. (En se rappelant d'une chose) Ah oui, autre chose. Vous allez devoir emmener Naruto à l'hôpital pour que je puisse le soigner.

Kakashi: Le soigner?

Tsunade: Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser dans cet état. Ce n'est pas très bon pour sa santé mentale. Pour un futur Hokage, il faut qu'il soit fort physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

Sakura en levant un sourcil: Vous n'avez pas l'air très surprise par ce qu'on vous a dit sauf peut-être la description de l'ami de Naruto.

Tsunade en avouant: C'est vrai, Iruka vous a devancé et m'a demandé de le soigner. Il tient beaucoup à Naruto étant donné qu'il est son tuteur légal.

Sakura étonnée: Parce que Iruka-sensei est le tuteur de Naruto?

Tsunade: Je pense que tu devrais apprendre connaître Naruto, ma chère Sakura. Tu en auras besoin.

Sakura baissa la tête. Tsunade n'était pas la première personne à lui faire remarquer son manque d'attention auprès de son coéquipier. Elle croyait pourtant le connaître. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'en faite, elle ne connaissait rien de lui et ça, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir cela. Naruto, lui, savait toujours à quoi elle pouvait penser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cause des remord et aussi pour essayer de se concentrer sur le récit de sa sensei.

Flash back

Iruka en appuyant ses mains sur le bureau: Il faut soigner Naruto, s'il vous plait!

Tsunade: Iruka, calme toi et raconte-moi tout en détail.

Iruka en s'asseyant: Oui, excusez-moi Hokage. Alors voilà, depuis que Naruto est tout petit, il s'est imaginé un ami imaginaire. Je n'y faisais pas attention au début car il était heureux mais ça a commencé à dégénéré. Il se battait plus souvent, plus violemment aussi. Lui, au pire, il avait une foulure mais les autres enfants, eux, finissaient à l'hôpital. Je lui ai donc demandé de ne plus en parler. (En baissant la tête au fur et à mesure) Je croyais qu'il finirait par retrouver la raison mais apparemment, il y croit toujours, j'ai été ridicule de penser que si je l'empêchais de parler de lui à ses amis, il n'y penserait plus et…

Tsunade en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Iruka: Je comprends. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il ne faudrait pas que notre futur Hokage ait des problèmes mentaux.

Iruka en souriant: Merci Hokage.

Tsunade: De rien Iruka.

Fin du flash back

Sakura toute triste: Je vois…

Tsunade en voyant la mine de son élève: Sakura, demain, tu amèneras Naruto à l'hôpital.

Sakura étonnée: Moi?

Tsunade en souriant: Oui, je pense que tu es la plus apte à l'emmener là-bas que les deux garçons qui sont avec toi. Tu n'hésiteras pas à utiliser les grands moyens pour le convaincre. Naruto n'est pas du genre à te rendre les coups, contrairement avec Kakashi et Sasuke où il n'y a plus aucune retenu.

Sasuke en commençant à riposter: Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sakura sera la plus… (En repensant à quelque chose) Ah oui, je vois… Sakura est la plus apte à emmener Naruto à l'hôpital.

Sakura curieuse: Quoi?

Tsunade: Tu le sauras le moment venu Sakura.

Après cette phrase énigmatique, l'équipe 7 sortie du bureau de Tsunade et rentrèrent tous chez eux. Sakura, qui venait d'apprendre beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, se coucha immédiatement et se mit à réfléchir au sous-entendu de ses amis sur elle et Naruto. Finalement, elle prit une résolution. Elle décida de connaître son ami comme lui, la connaissait. Elle lui devait bien ça, après tout.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura alla chez Naruto à 9h30 comme lui avait demandé sa sensei, Tsunade. Elle toqua à la porte et entendit Naruto crier avant de venir l'accueillir quelques minutes après en serviette. Elle rougit violemment en le voyant ainsi.

Naruto en criant: Oui! J'arrive! (En trébuchant sur Soshi) Soshi! Pousses-toi! Tu me bouches le passage! (En se relevant et en allant ouvrir la porte) Bonjour… (En voyant que c'était Sakura) Sakura… Sakura!

Naruto venait juste de remarquer qu'il était en serviette devant Sakura qui était rouge, et rougit lui-même fortement. Il ferma la porte au nez de Sakura et partit s'habiller en trébuchant encore une fois sur Soshi qui, on ne sait pourquoi, dormait par terre sur un tas d'affaire qui trainait un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Naruto encore un peu rouge: Soshi! Ne reste pas là! Sakura est devant la porte!

Soshi en se réveillant: Hein? Sakura? (En voyant la tenue de Naruto et en se moquant de lui) Et tu l'as accueilli en serviette de bain? Elle est devenue rouge? Ou alors, ta serviette est tombée devant elle. Raconte!

Naruto: Ce n'est pas drôle! Où est mon caleçon? Mon pantalon? Ma veste! Mes affaires!

Soshi en regardant sous ses fesses sans pour autant se lever: Ton caleçon, bah, je suis assis dessus apparemment.

Naruto en tirant son caleçon: Bouge tes grosses fesses de mon caleçon Soshi! J'en ai besoin! Pas toi!

A l'extérieur, devant la porte

Sakura en frappant à la porte et en criant après avoir reprit ses esprits: Tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps Naruto? Ca ne se fait pas de faire attendre une fille! Surtout devant une porte qu'on vient de claquer au nez!

A l'intérieur

Naruto en criant vers la porte: J'arrive Sakura! (A Soshi, paniqué) Soshi! Veste! Pantalon! Vêtement!

Soshi calmement: Ils ne sont pas encore secs, il a plu hier soir et j'ai eu le temps de rentrer que tes caleçons. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je dormais par terre et que j'ai dormi sur un de tes caleçons, même si j'aurai préféré autre chose que ça. Sinon, il ne te reste que ton pantacourt beige et ton tee-shirt blanc dans l'armoire que tu ne mets jamais et qui sont un peu…

Naruto en courant dans sa chambre: T'aurait pu me le dire plus tôt!

Soshi: …trop petit pour toi… Il ne m'écoute donc jamais jusqu'à la fin ce gosse? Bof…après tout, il a de qui tenir.

Naruto s'habilla vite fait en tombant tellement il allait vite et il alla enfin ouvrir la porte à Sakura qui commençait à en avoir marre. Il la vit rouge de colère cette fois. Il sentit que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour aujourd'hui. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Soshi avait suivit Naruto vers la porte d'entré. Quand il vit l'embarras de son ami, il se retint de rire ouvertement. Il s'amusait de la situation et vit l'expression particulière de Sakura, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la colère.

Sakura, quant à elle, rougit de colère, mais aussi devant la tenue de Naruto. Son haut blanc lui moulait son torse bien musclé par les entraînements. Il avait un vrai corps d'athlète, quoi. Il n'avait rien à envier aux autres garçons. Quand à son pantacourt beige, il lui allait très bien. Il lui moulait aussi un peu, pas trop quand même. A vrai dire, le blanc le mettait en valeur, surtout sa carrure, ses muscles bien dessiné, si désirable et…

Sakura rouge, en pensant: Stop! C'est que Naruto après tout! (A Naruto) Ce n'est pas trop tôt Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu devais juste t'habiller, pas crier sur n'importe quoi!

Naruto gêné: Tu m'as entendu? Désolé, je ne trouvais pas de vêtement. Ils sont tous mouillés et…

Sakura en faisant deux pas: Mouais…allez, viens avec moi.

Naruto content: Ah oui? Où? Tu vas enfin me donner un rendez-vous?

Sakura hésitante: A…enfin, ce n'est pas contre toi mais…on va à l'hôpital…

Naruto en perdant son sourire: A l'hôpital? Pourquoi? Je vais très bien. Je ne suis pas blessé et j'ai fais ma visite médicale il y a deux semaines.

Sakura de plus en plus gênée: Ecoute Naruto…euh…on…on sait que tu…enfin…ton…

Naruto en soupirant: C'est bon Sakura, tu veux parler de Soshi? C'est ça? Tu as entendu hier quand tu es venu avec Kakashi et Sasuke? Bah, ce n'est pas grave après tout. Sache que je n'ai aucun problème mental et qu'il est bien réel. Je suis même tombé par terre parce qu'il dormait par terre sur mon cale…enfin, je veux dire qu'il a bien une consistance réel. Rien n'est inventé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne le voyez pas mais je le sens. Il est bien vivant, et pas seulement dans ma tête. Rien que les affaires de vole le prouve. C'est lui qui…enfin, quand j'étais malade, il est allé faire les courses et puis…voilà, quoi.

Sakura: Je n'en doute pas mais Naruto… (En se rendant compte de ce que Naruto avait dit) Attend, tu veux dire que c'est lui le voleur pervers du village? Tu es donc son complice!

Naruto: Oui, enfin, je ne le savais pas avant-hier mais enfin…c'est trop long à t'expliquer. Sakura, je ne viendrai pas, point. En plus de cela, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

Soshi: Bah vas-y, on ne sait jamais. Si ça se trouve, elle veut te montrer quelque petite chose intéressante après la visite médicale. Après tout, vous êtes en âge de…

Naruto rouge à Soshi: Arrête Soshi! Espèce de pervers obsédé en manque! T'es bien l'élève de l'Ermite pervers toi! Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital! Tu entends! Je n'aime pas cet endroit! (A Sakura) Désolé Sakura, mais je ne viendrai pas avec…

Sakura ne laissa même pas terminer qu'elle lui donna un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de l'altitude de Naruto. Elle venait gentiment et lui, il osait la rembarrer. Elle faisait un effort surhumain, elle venait de le trouver désirable et lui! Lui, il ne voulait pas la suivre! C'est ce qu'on va voir! Il allait venir à l'hôpital de gré ou de force!

Soshi avec une goutte derrière la tête: Pauvre Naruto… Dire que tu veux vivre le restant de ta vie avec une fille aussi violente… Bon, je ferai mieux de te suivre au cas où. On ne sait jamais avec une fille comme ça. Ca me rappelle que ma femme aussi était comme ça…mais quelle merveilleuse femme tout de même… Dommage qu'on soit tout les deux mort. Enfin, je m'égard, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Sakura transporta Naruto jusqu'à l'hôpital sur son dos. Elle attira facilement l'attention du village à son passage. Ce n'était pas très courant de voir un garçon sur le dos d'une fille, d'habitude, c'était l'inverse. C'était plutôt gênant d'être le centre d'occupation de tout le village alors qu'elle voulait faire discret.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Tsunade leva un sourcil quand elle vit Sakura avec Naruto sur son dos. Mais préféra se taire sur ce sujet qui, sans doute, était un peu délicat. Mais finalement, elle posa sa question autrement afin d'apaiser sa curiosité éveillée.

Tsunade: Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement Sakura?

Sakura: Non. Il m'a claqué la porte au nez, il m'a fait attendre pendant une dizaine de minute, il n'a pas voulu me suivre, il parlait tout seul devant moi, et surtout, (En rougissant) il se promenait en serviette de bain…

Tsunade avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire: Je vois…tu as du profiter de la vue.

Soshi: Ca tu l'as dit Tsunade, enfin, je pense. C'est qu'il est bien bâti le petit Naruto.

Tsunade en reportant son attention sur Naruto: Tiens, il n'a plus ça tenue orange?

Sakura en déposant Naruto sur un lit en feignant de ne pas avoir vue: Ah oui…je ne l'avais pas remarqué…

Soshi avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux: Menteuse, j'ai bien vu que tu bavais devant lui quand il t'a ouvert la porte. T'es peut-être discrète avec lui mais moi, je vois tout. Après tout, je suis le…

Naruto encore assommé mais réveillé: Tais-toi… Soshi…j'ai mal à la tête…

Tsunade assomma Naruto puis continua: Bon, on va lui faire passer des examens pour voir son état actuel.

Sakura avec une goutte derrière la tête: C'était nécessaire le l'assommer encore une fois?

Tsunade: Oui, je n'ai pas envie de le poursuivre partout dans le village pour qu'il passe des examens.

Soshi effrayé: Tu n'a pas du tout changé Tsunade. Toujours aussi violente. Par contre, il me semblait que d'après Jiraya-sensei, tu étais une planche à pain…comment ils ont fait pour grossir d'une façon aussi fulgurante? Enfin, je m'égard du sujet, pauvre Naruto, il ne doit plus être en très bonne état. Je m'égard souvent ces temps si…

Soshi, peu rassuré, suivit Tsunade et Sakura qui transportait Naruto jusqu'à une salle spéciale pour voir l'état de la tête de Naruto.

Soshi: Naruto, comment tu as fais pour être encore vivant avec de tel furie à tes côté. Tu as bien du courage.

Après 2 bonnes heures d'examen, Tsunade et Sakura firent sortirent Naruto de la «machine» pour l'examen. Cette machine permettait de scanner l'intérieur de la tête de Naruto. On se croirait dans un film.

Soshi impressionné: Naruto a un gros cerveau malgré les apparences. Et puis, que de progrès technologique. Impressionnant. Il n'y avait pas ça quand j'étais…

Sakura: Alors Tsunade-sensei?

Tsunade en observant les résultats: Il n'a rien au cerveau. Tout est normal. Alors son problème est purement psychologique. Tout ce passe dans sa tête.

Sakura en observant les résultats: Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Naruto n'ait rien alors qu'il a reçu deux coups consécutifs sur la tête. De coup violent qui plus est.

Tsunade: Oui, c'est surprenant mais je pense que Kyubi a réglé ce problème mineur.

Sakura et Tsunade transportèrent cette fois, Naruto dans une chambre isolée à l'hôpital. Soshi suivait toujours Naruto, inquiet que ces deux furies mettent Naruto dans une chambre aussi isolée.

En attendant le réveille de Naruto, Tsunade convoqua la bande d'ami pour leur poser des questions sur Naruto et sur son passé. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji et Hinata racontèrent l'enfance de Naruto et le reste raconta ce qui c'était passé la veille. Tsunade prit rapidement des notes et les laissa tous repartir. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur les témoignages des ninjas et retourna veiller avec Sakura dans la chambre de Naruto.

Naruto se réveilla dans cette chambre avec Sakura, Tsunade et Soshi à son chevet, 4 heures plus tard. Naruto se réveilla complètement quand il vit les murs blancs et sentit l'odeur de médicament de l'hôpital. Il se releva rapidement et dévisagea les visages présents et s'arrêta sur celui de Soshi.

Naruto assis sur le lit: Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital?

Soshi en mettant ses bras devant lui: J'y suis pour rien, faut demander à ta copine aux cheveux roses.

Naruto en se retournant vers Sakura avec un air déçu: Sakura, c'est toi qui m'as emmené ici?

Sakura gênée: Ecoute Naruto…

Naruto en serrant ses poings sur le lit: Mais pourquoi c'est si difficile de me croire! Hein? Je vais bien! Je n'ai aucun problème mental! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas?

Tsunade: Attend, Naruto…calme-toi…

Quand elle voulu poser sa main sur celle de Naruto, celui-ci la repoussa violemment. De plus, Naruto avait sortit ses griffes. Ce n'était pas une image, il avait vraiment sortit les griffes, celle de Kyubi quand il commençait à se transformer. Il avait les yeux qui virèrent rouge. Il venait de commencer sa transformation en renard.

Sakura: Naruto, calme-toi. On voulait juste voir si tu allais bien. C'est tout. On…on va te laisser rentrer chez toi…

Naruto se prit soudain la tête et se mit à hurler de douleur. Pourtant il était impossible à Tsunade, Sakura et Soshi de s'approcher de lui. Le chakra rouge commença à prendre de plus en plus possession du corps de Naruto. Il commençait à douter de ses amis, il commençait à penser que toutes ses années, ce n'était que de la pitié envers lui, et ça, ça le mettait dans une colère incontrôlable.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!

Ah oui, étant donné que je vais travailler pendant les vacances dans la boutique de mes parents, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire beaucoup. Désolé!

Allez! Au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas les coms!


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**666Naku:** Eh bien...ce n'est pas si facile que ça... voilà la suite.

Désolé pour ce petit retard, comme je travail un jour sur deux dans la boutique de mes parents et que je suis à fond sur DN Angel depuis 3 ou 4 jours, bah, je n'ai pas trop écrit mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira Il se passe pas mal de chose je pense.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 4**

Sakura en encourageant Naruto: Naruto! Reprend-toi! Soit plus fort que ce démon! Allez Naruto! J'ai confiance en toi!

Naruto avec beaucoup de difficulté sous la douleur: Sa…Saku…ra…

Soshi remarqua que Naruto s'était légèrement calmé ou du moins, essayé et regarda en direction de Sakura. Puis soudain, quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Mais qu'il était bête de ne pas y avoir pensé!

Soshi en criant en serrant son poing: Mais oui! Sakura est la seule personne que Naruto ne ferait jamais de mal! Il faut qu'elle continue! Vas-y Sakura! Continue de parler!

Tsunade avait aussi remarqué que Naruto essayait de se contrôler quand Sakura lui avait parlé. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Tsunade en criant vers Sakura: Continue Sakura! Ca lui fait de l'effet! Surtout ne t'arrête pas!

Sakura n'était pas très sûr de comprendre ce que sa sensei voulait dire mais elle allait essayer une chose. Elle s'approcha doucement de Naruto, peu rassurée. Elle fit un pas après l'autre. Elle avançait lentement mais sûrement.

Sakura en se désignant: Naruto, c'est moi… (En faisant un autre pas) Tu me reconnais? (En faisant un autre pas) C'est moi… Sakura…

Soshi en criant vers Sakura: Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu as sur le cœur! Il faut calmer Kyubi! Et surtout! Il faut calmer Naruto! Parle-lui avec ton cœur! (En désignant son cœur) Ton cœur, là! (En se rendant compte de quelque chose qui le démoralisa) Mais elle ne m'entend pas… Que la vie, enfin, la mort est dure…

Sakura continua à parler pour calmer Naruto et avança progressivement. Elle raconta tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait eus avec lui, avec l'équipe 7. Tous ces petits moments de bonheur.

Tsunade en criant vers Sakura: Dit lui ce que tu as envi de faire! Avec lui, Sakura! Dit lui ce que tu as sur le cœur! Confie-toi à lui! Sakura!

Soshi en montrant Tsunade du doigt: Eh! Je l'ai dis avant toi. Ne me copie pas. (En se prenant conscience d'une chose) Quoique… Si, répète ce que je dis Tsunade, Sakura ne m'entend pas mais toi si. Vas-y, continue de crier. Du moment que ce n'est pas tes poings qui parle à ta place.

Naruto en hurlant de douleur: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura se retourna vers Tsunade et la regarda incrédule puis comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle reporta son attention sur Naruto et le fixa intensément. Elle allait devoir avouer toutes ses résolutions à propos de leur avenir à tous les deux.

Sakura timidement, en bégayant: Je… Naruto… J'ai…j'ai décidé de…de mieux te connaître… Ne me laisse pas tomber…. Pas après que j'ai décidé de faire un effort… Pour toi… Pour nous… Naruto…

A cause de la douleur, Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il regarda Sakura s'approcher de lui. Il tendit la main vers elle en essayant de parler.

Naruto avec beaucoup de difficulté sous la douleur: Sa…Saku…ra… Ai…aide…moi… Sakura…

Sakura avec une voix douce: Je suis là Naruto… Juste là… A côté de toi… Je veux t'aider Naruto… Je veux…je veux être plus proche de toi… Je veux mieux te connaître…tout comme toi tu me connais si bien.

Sakura attrapa la main de Naruto et le serra fort dans les siennes. Elle voulait montrer sa présence auprès de Naruto. Il le fallait. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Elle se sentit un peu mieux quand Naruto resserra sa main dans la sienne mais en même temps, il avait enfoncé les griffes dans sa peau. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle soutenait son regard et fit les dernier pas qui la séparaient de son ami.

Naruto tourna sa tête vers Sakura et vit avec quels yeux elle le regardait. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, c'était la vérité. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir de la tendresse, de la sincérité mais aussi de l'inquiétude, de douleur et de la peur. Et ça, Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas voir les beaux yeux verts émeraude de Sakura teinté d'inquiétude, de douleur et de peur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne le supportait pas.

Dans un effort surhumain, il se contrôla un maximum et fit baisser la pression de chakra jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement. Cet effort l'a horriblement épuisé. Alors qu'il allait tomber hors du lit, Sakura le rattrapa de justesse et le serra dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, Naruto répondit à l'étreinte de Sakura.

Sakura avec une voix douce en caressant les cheveux de Naruto: Voilà…tout est fini maintenant. Tout est finit. Je suis là… Naruto… Tout va bien…

Sakura pleura de soulagement. Naruto, en sentant les larmes de Sakura, se sentit coupable et resserra son étreinte. L'aura que dégageait Sakura à ce moment là était rassurante, douce et chaude. Naruto ressentit un nouveau sentiment naître en lui. Le bien-être dans les bras de la personne aimée était si doux.

Naruto sincère: Je suis désolé Sakura de t'avoir inquiété, de t'avoir fait mal et surtout de t'avoir fais peur. Je suis désolé pour ta main…Je ne voulais pas…vraiment.

Sakura en pleurant: Ce n'est rien…du moment que tu es là Naruto…tout va bien…

Soshi et Tsunade soulagés: Ouf, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Soshi irrité: Mais t'as pas finit de me copier toi? Trouve tes propres répliques au lieu de prendre les miennes. Même si tu ne m'entends pas, ça devient irritant à la fin! Pourquoi on me copie toujours!

Ensuite, ce fut d'un commun d'accord que Naruto resterait à l'hôpital pour la nuit au cas où Kyubi décidait de refaire surface cette nuit. Juste avant de laisser Naruto se coucher, Tsunade ausculta Naruto et vit un autre collier avec celui qu'elle avait donné mais ne dit rien. Naruto ne vit pas du tout que Tsunade avait vu le collier et l'a vit partir en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Soshi avait décidé de rester avec Naruto pour la nuit. Juste au cas où.

Il était debout, en face du lit de Naruto.

Naruto pensif: Soshi…qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Soshi en ne comprenant pas la question: C'est-à-dire? Faire quoi?

Naruto en se retournant dans son lit pour voir Soshi: Bah, la Vieille et Sakura croient que je suis malade mais pas du tout. Je vais très bien. Je suppose que mes amis aussi pensent la même chose. D'un côté, je suis déçu qu'ils ne me croient pas mais après tout, c'est compréhensible. Qui voudrait croire ce qu'ils ne voient pas? Et surtout, ce qu'on ne peut pas prouver? Parce que, quand j'étais petit, on a essayé et tu as traversé tout les objets que tu pouvais prendre habituellement.

Soshi sérieux: Ouais, c'est vrai… Mais laisse-les croire ce qu'ils veulent. Le plus important c'est ce que tu crois, toi et rien d'autre. (Après un moment de silence) Alors, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Et en qui tu crois?

Naruto en se redressant pour s'asseoir: Je crois en ton existence. Je crois en toi tout comme toi tu me crois en moi. Je crois aussi en mes amis, mes sentiments et en mon nindo. Voilà ce que je crois.

Soshi sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Naruto. Il le saisit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de contentement.

Soshi: Alors c'est parfait. Personne n'a le droit de dire en qui ou en quoi tu dois croire. Toi seul peux le dire. Et ce n'est sûrement tes amis qui peuvent dire que je n'existe pas. (En souriant) Si tu dis que j'existe, alors j'existe pour de vrai dans ton cœur. Et je suis content de vivre avec toi comme ça. Je suis très heureux de notre situation.

Naruto en souriant: Merci Soshi.

Soshi lâcha Naruto et se contenta de le regarder. Naruto semblait méditer sur certaine chose. On avait l'impression que Soshi regardait Naruto avec un regard…assez spécial…on aurait dit…celui d'un père qui regarde son fils grandir. Mais après tout, Soshi a vu Naruto grandir, alors il doit le considérer comme son fils.

Après un moment de silence, Naruto reprit.

Naruto un peu rouge: Tu sais…ce que Sakura m'a dit…et fait…

Soshi en souriant: Oui?

Naruto en baissant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs: Ca m'a beaucoup touché. Sur le coup…je me suis senti…important pour elle…tout comme elle est importante pour moi.

Soshi en souriant: Je vois.

Naruto rouge: Je me suis sentit si bien dans ses bras, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes à ce moment là.

Soshi: Je te comprends très bien. J'ai ressentit la même chose quand ma femme et moi nous étions enlacé pour la première fois. La fille que tu aimes t'a serré dans ses bras est un moment très important dans ta vie. Il ne faudra jamais oublier ce moment de tendresse Naruto.

Naruto: Rassure-toi, je n'oublierai jamais ce jour là.

Soshi en souriant: J'en suis persuadé.

Après un moment de silence, Naruto reprit encore une fois.

Naruto: Tu crois que c'est vraiment pour elle que j'existe? Je veux dire, que c'est elle ma raison d'exister, de ma présence sur Terre?

Soshi se leva, alla près de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ensuite, il releva sa tête et fixa la lune avec un air perdu.

Soshi avec le regard dans le vague: Seul l'avenir nous le dira, Naruto. Moi, juste avant que ce ne soit toi ma raison d'être, c'était ma femme. Elle était la plus douce, la plus gentille (En rigolant un peu) et la plus violente aussi. (Avec un air sérieux) Mais je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Et puis, j'aimais aussi tous les villageois de Konoha. C'était différent, bien sûr, mais je les aimais quand même. J'ai été très déçu qu'ils te rejettent comme ça. Puis finalement, après la mort de ma femme, c'était pour toi, toi et toi seul que j'existais puisqu'elle n'était plus là. Mais sache que si elle était encore là, ça serait vous deux, ma raison d'être. Vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie…et mort.

Naruto: Je vois… (En se rappelant de quelque chose)Tu as dis que tu étais là lors de ma naissance, qui es-tu en réalité Soshi?

Soshi en regardant Naruto tristement et en souriant: Quelqu'un à qui tu devrais en vouloir.

Naruto incrédule: Hein? Pour l'affaire de vole? Je t'ai déjà pardonné tu sais? Tu es mon meilleur ami Soshi. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais longtemps.

Soshi en regardant de nouveau la lune: Pas seulement pour ça Naruto… (En murmurant presque) Pas seulement…

En voyant la tête de Soshi, Naruto décida de ne plus rien dire et d'aller se coucher. Soshi, lui, appréciait la délicatesse de Naruto et continua à regarder la lune tout en méditant et en veillant sur Naruto en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla avec Tsunade qui l'attendait à côté en lisant un dossier. Elle n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur. C'était déjà ça.

Tsunade entendit Naruto se réveillé mais ne décolla pas ses yeux du dossier qu'elle était entrain de lire.

Tsunade: Bonjour Naruto.

Naruto en s'asseyant sur son lit: Bonjour. (En s'étirant) Tu m'as attendu longtemps.

Tsunade en continuant de lire: Non.

Naruto en se frottant les yeux: Tu aurais pu me réveiller.

Tsunade en poursuivant sa lecture: Ce n'était pas pressé.

Naruto bailla et prit le temps de bien se réveiller. Tsunade attendait toujours aussi calmement sur la chaise à côté du lit. C'est étrange…Tsunade n'est pas de nature très patiente, surtout avec Naruto. Ensuite, quand Naruto fut prêt, Tsunade l'ausculta. Sakura entra à ce moment dans la chambre et aida Tsunade. Ce qui parut bizarre pour Tsunade, c'était que le collier étrange avait disparut mais elle ne montra rien. Bizarre…elle avait déjà vu ce collier auparavant.

Quand elles eurent terminé, Tsunade prit la parole.

Tsunade en souriant: Bien Naruto, tout est en ordre.

Naruto content: Alors je peux sortir de l'hôpital?

Tsunade sérieuse: Oui mais…

Naruto en sautant de joie: Ouais! Je vais sortir! Je vais sortir! Je vais sortir!

Tsunade en criant: Naruto!

Naruto s'arrête net. Il allait encore avoir droit à un coup. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à recevoir un coup comme d'habitude mais rien ne vint.

Sakura avec la main sur le front en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite: Naruto, tu es désespérant.

Naruto en ouvrant les yeux: Sakura…

Tsunade en prenant une boite sur la table de chevet: Bien, passons à tes médicaments…

Naruto surpris: Des médicaments?

Tsunade en montrant une boite avec des comprimés dedans: Oui, tu devras prendre ses comprimés trois fois par jour, matin, midi et soir.

Naruto méfiant: Pour quoi faire?

Sakura gênée: Je… Naruto… Il faudrait que tu guérisses… (En pensant) Mais pourquoi je suis gênée?

Naruto en criant: Je ne suis pas malade!

Tsunade toujours aussi calme: Et Sakura veillera à ce que tu prennes tes médicaments TOUS les jours!

Sakura et Naruto surpris: Quoi?

Tsunade amusé en voyant leur tête mais ne montra rien: Sakura ira vivre chez toi Naruto jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses.

Sakura en tentant quelque chose: Mais…mes parents…

Tsunade: Je le leur expliquerai, ne t'en fait pas.

Naruto en essayant de dissuadé Tsunade: Mais c'est trop petit chez moi…

Tsunade avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu: S'il y a de la place pour Soshi, ton ami, il y a bien de la place pour Sakura chez toi. Tu ne veux pas de Sakura chez toi?

Naruto gêné: Non, ce n'est pas ça…je…enfin, c'est sale et…

Soshi amusé par la réaction de Naruto et Sakura: Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai fait le ménage dernièrement. Et ton linge…

Naruto rouge: Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus parler de ça.

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler avec Soshi devant Tsunade et Sakura et mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

Tsunade: Tu peux parler librement à Soshi, même dans le village.

Naruto incrédule: Hein?

Sakura: Oui, tu n'as plus besoin de le cacher.

Soshi méfiant: C'est louche. Elle a du faire quelque chose.

Flash back

Tsunade d'une voix forte: Ecoutez moi, cher villageois de Konoha!

Tous les villageois étaient sur la place pour écouter leur cher Hokage. On était le matin, vers 8h, Naruto dormait encore à l'hôpital. Sakura était à coté de Tsunade qui parlait d'une voix forte et claire.

Tsunade: Le ninja, Naruto Uzumaki souffre en ce moment de trouble psychologique!

Les villageois entre eux: Quoi? Ca ne m'étonne pas… Tu crois que c'est dangereux pour nous?

Tsunade: Je demande votre coopération à tous! Qu'importe à qui Naruto parle dans le vide, ne lui en voulait pas, ne parlez pas de lui derrière son dos, ne faites aucun commentaire. Faites comme si la personne qui croit à ces côtés existe! Je compte sur vous!

Fin du flash back

Soshi en réfléchissant: Mais comment elle a fait? Elle a peut-être prévenu les villageois… Non, ils s'en fiche de ça. Alors comment? C'est trop louche.

Tsunade en tendant un comprimé: Allez, assez papoté, Naruto prend ton premier comprimé.

Naruto: Et si je refuse?

Sakura menaçante en craquant ses doigts: Je t'y forcerai, même si je dois t'étouffer avec.

Naruto avec une goutte derrière la tête: Bon, d'accord, je le prends.

Naruto prit le comprimé dans ses mains et hésita à l'avaler. En voyant ça, Soshi décida de le rassurer sur le mystérieux comprimé.

Soshi: Ne t'en fait pas, c'est sans danger. Et ton cerveau ne va pas rétrécir si tu le prends.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Soshi?

Soshi en regardant ailleurs: Moi? Rien…

Naruto, pas très convaincu, prit le comprimé et l'avala. Ensuite, Tsunade laissa Naruto sortir de l'hôpital et Sakura alla s'installer chez lui.

Dans la rue

Soshi heureux en chantonnant et dansant: Une fille à la maison! Quel bonheur! Comme ça il n'y aura pas que des garçons! Et puis… (Avec un petit air pervers) De jolie formes rien que pour moi à la maison…

Naruto rouge: Soshi! Je t'interdis d'épier Sakura!

Sakura en frappant Naruto: Tu comptes déjà m'épier en douce alors que je ne suis même pas encore chez toi!

Naruto encore sonné: Mais non…pas moi…Soshi…

Sakura rouge: Quoi? Tu vas l'en empêcher, hein Naruto?

Naruto avec un air supérieur: Bien sûr Sakura! Comptes sur moi! Je te protégerais de ce pervers ambulant.

Soshi dans sa barbe: On verra qui est le pervers ambulant petit impertinent.

Finalement, à la fin de la journée, Sakura finit de s'installer chez Naruto malgré la réticente de ces parents qui on était forcé d'accepter par l'Hokage. Elle allait prendre la chambre de Naruto et celui-ci allait dormir dans le salon avec Soshi, sur le canapé ou par terre. Et bien sûr, vint le moment où Sakura partit prendre sa douche.

Sakura menaçante: Attention! Si j'en prends un qui m'épie, il aura à faire à moi!

Soshi vantard: De toute façon, elle ne me voit pas!

Naruto à Soshi: Et bah, je préviendrai Sakura que tu l'épies!

Soshi déçu par Naruto: Je crois que je t'ai trop bien élevé avec trop de sérieux. Tu ne me laisses même pas faire une bêtise. Moi, je t'ai laissé peinturlurer le portrait des Hokage, alors laisse-moi épier.

Naruto en criant sur Soshi: Evidemment! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser!

Sakura: Bon, maintenant que vous êtes prévenu, je vais prendre ma douche.

Sakura se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant que Naruto et Soshi se disputaient sur l'épiage de Sakura sous la douche.

Dans la salle de bain, en se lavant, Sakura repense à ce qui s'est passé.

Sakura en pensant: Ca me fait tout dôle de parler comme ça avec Naruto. Je parle comme si Soshi existait mais je sais très bien qu'il n'existe pas. Je devrais faire attention, il ne faudrait pas que moi aussi… Et puis, si c'est sérieux l'histoire de l'épiage… Je devrais me dépêcher quand même, on ne sait jamais. Et puis aussi… Je ne dois pas trop rentrer dans son jeu sinon…moi aussi…et puis…

Dans le salon

Soshi en tirant sur sa veste: Laisse-moi Naruto, je veux regarder!

Naruto en tirant sur la veste de Soshi: Non! Pas question!

Soudain, Soshi s'arrêta brusquement ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Naruto à terre. Soshi repensa à son passé et voulut le partager avec Naruto.

Soshi: Tiens, la petite Sakura me fait penser à ma femme avant notre mariage.

Naruto fut tellement étonné par le changement complet de sujet qu'il lâcha la veste de Soshi.

Naruto: Et c'est quoi le rapport?

Soshi en pointant l'index vers le haut: Et bien, je finissais souvent à l'hôpital quand elle apprenait que je l'avais épié en douce. Je me souviens que quand elle était enceinte, elle ne voulait absolument pas que je l'approche. Elle me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas me résister. (Avec un air pervers) J'en aurais bien profité (Avec sérieux) mais bon, ses coups de casserole son redoutable. Surtout la poêle avec la louche. Oui, des ennemies que je ne materais sans doute jamais. Ils sont plus forts que tu ne penses. Ma femme avait toujours un ustensile de cuisine sur elle. Je suis même sûr qu'elle l'avait le jour de l'accouchement. Oui, je me souviens, elle avait des baguettes le jour de l'accouchement. Et quand elle me les enfonçait dans le nez…

Naruto en coupant Soshi: Ca suffit! C'est bon! Tu essayes de me dire que Sakura va se promener avec des baguettes dans les poches plus tard?

Soshi désespéré: La taille de ton cerveau est affligeant Naruto. Mais bon, (Enjoué) ça me permet quand même de te déconcentrer et d'aller dans la salle de bain!

Soshi courut jusque dans la salle de bain et passa la moitié de son corps dans la porte quand Naruto le tira par le bas de sa veste. Soshi résista mais réussit à passer. Naruto, entraîné par la soudaine force de Soshi, se cogna à la porte et la cassa. De suite, il entendit Sakura crier et lui envoyer son plus puissant coup de poing.

Naruto n'avait pas lâché la veste de Soshi et entraîna celui-ci dans sa rencontre contre le mur et la sortie de l'appartement. Ils étaient tous les deux sonnés par le coup. Naruto par le direct et Soshi par l'intermédiaire de son ami.

Sakura avec sur serviette autour d'elle: Non mais ça va pas de défoncer la porte de la salle de bain! On ne peut jamais être tranquille ou quoi? Bande de pervers ambulant! C'est valable pour vous deux!

Après cet incident, Sakura refusa de donner la parole à Naruto le reste de la soirée. Quoi qu'il fasse, Sakura refusait tout et alla se coucher en installant des pièges devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto. En un mot, elle se barricadait à l'intérieur.

Soshi: Elle a du caractère la petite.

Naruto en pleurnichant dans son coin: Sakura…elle est fâchée… Sakura…

Soshi en posant une main sur le dos de Naruto: Calme-toi, demain, elle fera comme si de rien n'était. C'est comme ma femme, une vraie girouette…

Naruto: Tu vas arrêter de parler de ta femme?

Soshi: Non, pourquoi? Ca te dérange? Je pensais que ça t'intéressait. Sinon, je peux te raconter la fois où tu as fait pipi au lit…

Naruto rouge: Non! Arrête! Parle-moi de ta femme!

Sakura en hurlant et en lançant une table sur Naruto: La ferme! Laisse-moi dormir Naruto!

Naruto et Soshi, effrayé par la force herculéenne de Sakura, décidèrent d'aller se coucher tout de suite. Naruto décida de dormir sur le canapé et Soshi par terre. C'était beaucoup plus confortable que le vieux canapé défoncé selon lui.

En sachant que Sakura était dans la pièce d'à côté, Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il mit une main sous sa tête et il jouait avec son collier avec l'autre. Soshi le regarda longtemps avant de décider à parler.

Soshi: Naruto?

Naruto tourna sa tête vers Soshi sans pour autant changer de position et se mit à chuchoter pour ne pas que Sakura se réveille et l'entende. Contrairement à Soshi, Sakura pouvait l'entendre parler, donc la discrétion était donc au rendez-vous.

Naruto: Quoi?

Soshi: Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

Naruto: Ouais.

Soshi en sachant déjà la réponse avec un sourire: Pourquoi?

Naruto légèrement rouge: Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Soshi assis sur ton lit de camp avec un ton innocent: Bah, va la voir et récupère ton lit si tu dors mal sur le canapé. Après, vous dormirez peut-être dans le même lit et peut-être qu'il y aura un petit spectacle…

Naruto en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en chuchotant: Mais ce n'est pas pour ça! Arrête de penser tout le temps à ça!

Soshi en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir: De quoi alors?

Naruto rouge: Je…c'est parce que Sakura dors à côté et ça me rend nerveux. C'est la première fois qu'il y a une fille ici est…

Soshi en croisant les bras: Je vois mais bon, tu feras comment quand tu te marieras avec elle? A moins de faire des nuits blanches avec elle, tu seras obligé de dormir avec une fille un jour.

Naruto complètement rouge: Mais-mais-mais…qu'est-ce que…tu racontes Soshi?

Soshi en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite: Tu es encore trop innocent mon petit Naruto. Ah lala… Et dire que tu as 16 ans et que tes hormones ne te travail pas autant qu'il le devrait.

Naruto en lançant son oreiller sur Soshi: Arrête de te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas gentil!

Soshi en mettant son index devant sa bouche: Chut, tu veux encore recevoir une table sur la tête?

Naruto en se souvenant du coup de table: Non…je peux m'en passer.

Soshi en baillant: Aller, il faut dormir, demain, tu dois survivre à la petite Sakura si énergique comme ma femme et…

Naruto en se couchant: Bonne nuit.

Soshi sourit en voyant la réaction de Naruto. Sakura, qui avait tout vu dans l'entrebâille de la porte, se demanda ce qui avait poussé Naruto à se créer un ami imaginaire. Et pourquoi y croire encore alors qu'il a des amis, des vrais, des réels à ses côtés. Puis elle retourna se coucher en laissant ses pièges désactivés, en pensant que la table de nuit qu'elle avait lancée plus tôt avait peut-être été de trop.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Soshi caressa les cheveux de Naruto comme un père le ferait à son fils qui dort. Il le regarda avec un regard tendre et plein d'amour.

Soshi avec une voix douce: Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça…Naruto. Mais…j'y étais obligé. Pardonne-moi.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!

Une bonne partie du chapitre suivant est écrit et qui devait être dans celui là mais j'en ai décidé autrement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**666Naku:** Pourquoi? bah c'est comme ça. Voilà la suite.

**rose-bonbon:** Merci, il faut dire que je fais beaucoup d'effort pour bien tout décrire et ne rien oublier. Voilà la suite.

**remi:** Merci d'aimer ma fic. Non, je n'oublie pas ma fic, ni l'abandonne mais en fait, je l'avait posté la semaine dernière et que j'ai reçu le message comme quoi il était sur le site hier...bizarre... Au fait, c'est Soshi, pas Sashi. Je ne sais pas si je suis du genre à aimer faire souffrir Naruto. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Je voulais essayer. C'est vrai que j'ai bien mis que c'était le Yondaïme de Konoha mais Naruto n'est pas trop du genre à remarquer ça. S'il est démoralisé à ce point c'est qu'il commence à craquer. Après tout, il a tenu 10 ans comme ça, il va finir par exploser. Je ne sais pas encore comment va réagir Naruto car je n'ai encore aucune idée sur comme le lui dire. J'écris chapitre par chapitre et les idées viennent, changent etc... Vu ce qui ce passe dans ce chapitre, je ne pense pas que Naruto aura le loisir de se disputer avec Soshi (je dis pas plus sur ça et te laisse lire ce chap très très ----). C'est vrai que ça pourrait être une suite, faut que je réfléchisse. Je change d'avis tout les jours et il faut dire qu'au début, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se passerai comme ça. Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire qu'il va déserter mais après tout, je n'en sais rien encore.

**sakuzumaki:** Merci d'aimer ma fic à ce point. Je suis flattée que tu la trouves si bien écrite car je suis nul en français. Attention le frère de sakuzumaki, ne la tue pas! (mdr) Merci de penser ça, je fais tout plein d'effort pour que ça soit le meilleur possible. Voilà la suite! Ton attend ne t'a pas tuer j'espère, je compte sur toi pour le prochain com.

**ragnaroc:** Toi, on peut dire que tu vas pas par 4 chemins. t'es très direct alors moi aussi, je vais te dire franchement ce que je pense. Je suis sincérement désolé que tu ne trouve rien d'intéressant dans ma fic et c'est ton droit. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par, "ce n'est pas cherché" J'écris ce que je veux. Si Naruto perd les pédales, c'est bien parce qu'il a retenu toute sa colère pendant plus de 10 ans. Mais qu'en même temps, il y a la fille qu'il aime qu'il ne veux pas blesser. Désolé de ne pas avoir précisé ça et de ne pas l'avoir bien décrit. c'est à dire "tu ne présentes pas ta fic"? J'ai l'habitude d'écrire façon théâtre et ça me plais comme ça. Pour moi, ce qui est trop compliqué c'est les:

- ... dit ...

-... répliqua ...

-... répondit ...

moi, j'y arrive pas comme ça et c'est comme ça. J'ai ma manière d'écrire, ma manière de mettre mes idées en place. Si tu n'aime pas ma fic, il ne fallait pas la lire. Je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton point de vue mais je fais quand même tout les effort possible pour qu'elle plaise à ceux qui la lise. Je suis désolé que tu ne l'aime pas, mais au moins, je sais que pour la plupart, elle leur convient parfaitement. Et si j'étais un bon écrivans, ça se saurait! Excuse moi de t'avoir dit tout ça mais voilà il le fallait.

**Toutiloudu59 alias Myko:** Merci. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera aussi bien que le précédent mais j'espère en tout cas. Je suis une fille donc tu peux mettre le "e". Comment je me suis inspiré? En fait, c'est un peux bête, j'en ai rêvé une nuit et il fallait que je la mette en fic car je trouvais que c'était original. Je suis très flattée par tout tes compliments.

**greg83:** C'est bizarre que je recois les com du chap 3 quand j'ai déjà envoyé le chap 4 mais bon, ça doit être un petit problème mais c'est pas grave. Je répond quand même. Ce n'est pas grave si ta review n'est pas longue, ce petit mot me suffit à m'encourager.

**Groszibouss:** Si Sakura va voir Soshi un jour? Tu verra ça dans...ce chapitre. Pourquoi il n'y a que Naruto qui peut le voir? Et bien...à dans quelque chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le dire mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée là dessus.

**Princess-Riku:** Merci de t'être motivé. Ca me fait très plaisr que tu te décide à envoyer une review. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir honte. Pour l'originalité, c'est sur que je me suis surpassé pour une fois. A moi non plus ça ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit si je ne l'avait pas rêvé. Je dévoilerai tout en temps et en heure. Pour Sakura, le problème est réglé dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Wouah! Ma plus grosse réponses de com depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire des fic. Merci à tous ceux à qui la fic plait. Je compte aussi sur vous pour me soutenir dans la suite de la fic. A bientôt!

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 5**

Soshi se leva et s'avança près de la fenêtre où les rayons de la pleine lune pouvaient passer. Il était au même emplacement que la fois où il avait rencontré Naruto pour la première fois. Il resta immobile entrain de regarder la pleine lune et à ce moment là, Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre et resta immobile. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle voyait un homme. Etant donné qu'il était éclairé par la lune, elle put très bien le distinguer. Elle vit cet homme de dos. Il était blond, les cheveux un peu plus long que ceux de Naruto, une tenu de junin et une veste blanche avec du rouge en bas. Est-ce que c'était Soshi? Comment c'était possible? Pourtant, c'était bien la description de Naruto. Elle le regarda plus attentivement…il…non…c'était le Yondaïme, aucun doute. Mais d'après Naruto, il ne ressemblait pas au Yondaïme alors comment c'était possible? N'était-il pas censé n'être qu'un ami imaginaire? Alors pourquoi le voyait-elle?

Sakura en faisant un pas: So…Soshi? (En faisant un autre pas) Est-ce que…c'est vous?

Soshi se retourna doucement et sourit à Sakura.

Soshi: Ravie de te rencontrer Sakura. Naruto me parlait souvent de toi quand il était petit…et même maintenant d'ailleurs. Il me dit à quel point tu es forte. Je suis impressionné, vraiment.

Sakura complètement perdu: Mais…comment…vous…je…

Soshi en regardant Naruto dormir: Tu devrais faire plus attention à lui, tu sais. Il est peut-être fort comme ça mais c'est quand même un être humain qui ressent des émotions. Il a aussi ses faiblesses. Et ça, Kyubi ne peut rien y faire. Il ne peut pas combler ses faiblesses avec du chakra comme jusqu'à maintenant.

Sakura en faisant un pas: Je…je ne comprends pas…et puis…comment j'ai pu…enfin…vous voir…c'est impossible.

Soshi mystérieux: Qui sait? Peut-être as-tu ressenti le besoin de me parler en personne. De vouloir croire à ce que Naruto croit.

Sakura: Non…enfin…je ne pense pas…

Soshi: Et si c'était inconscient? N'aurais-tu pas désiré me parler inconsciemment? Tu voulais tellement être plus proche de Naruto que tu aurais fini par me voir. Qui sait? C'est peut-être ça.

Sakura en détournant son regard: Peut-être bien…

Sakura avança doucement jusqu'à se retrouver à environ un mètre de Soshi sans le quitter des yeux. Elle l'examinait et plus elle le regardait, plus elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait au Yondaïme du village de Konoha, leur sauveur. Soshi prit la parole et coupa court à ses pensées et à son regard pour le moins gênant.

Soshi en regardant Sakura: Sakura…dis-moi…

Sakura: Oui?

Soshi: A ton avis, que ressent Naruto pour toi?

Sakura déboussolée: Euh…je ne sais pas… Je me souviens que quand on était jeune, il était amoureux de moi mais c'est tout, un amour passager. Maintenant, il doit éprouver de l'amitié ou de l'amour fraternel.

Soshi en insistant: Tu crois que c'est vrai ça?

Sakura en regardant Naruto: Je…il ne me dit jamais rien…alors je…

Soshi: Tu sais, avouer ses sentiments est quelque chose de très difficile.

Sakura en regardant Soshi: Je sais. J'ai eu de mal à le dire à Sasuke ce que je ressentais…même si c'était évident avec mon comportement. Dire «Je t'aime» c'est…

Soshi sérieux: Sakura, c'est plus difficile que tu ne le crois. Ton amour pour Sasuke n'est pas un véritable amour. C'est sans doute une forte admiration, de l'amour fraternel ou encore un amour passager, un amour de jeunesse mais certainement pas de l'amour véritable. Et je m'y connais, si tu restais avec lui, ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps.

Sakura outrée: Quoi? Comment osez-vous…

Soshi: Je sais que tu fais tout pour ne pas étouffer Sasuke avec tes sentiments mais, as-tu seulement pensé à ce que Naruto et lui ressentaient? Bon, je vais te donner un exemple, si jamais Sasuke ressentait la même chose que toi et que vous sortez ensemble. Naruto vous féliciterait et vous, dans votre couple, vous n'aurez pas l'impression qu'il manquerait quelque chose? Est-ce vraiment de l'amour que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre? Il ne manquerait pas la passion qu'on tout les couples au début de leur relation? Sakura, est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Sasuke? Dis le moi franchement.

Sakura en baissant la tête: Je…

Soshi: Sakura…dis-moi…que ressent Naruto à ton égard maintenant que je t'ai raconté tout ça?

Sakura les larmes aux yeux: Il…il est toujours amoureux de moi…ça ne s'était jamais arrêté…jamais…

Soshi en hochant la tête: C'est ça. J'aurai voulu qu'il te le dise de lui-même mais bon, le connaissant, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il se serait contenté de te soutenir et de te voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pour lui, le bonheur de la personne aimé et mille fois mieux que son propre bonheur et voir ainsi cette même personne souffrir à cause de lui.

Sakura: Mais…il ne…pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dis?

Soshi: Il savait ce que tu ressentais pour Sasuke. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a rien dis.

Sakura en commençant à pleurer: Mais…je sais ce que l'on ressent quand ce n'est pas partagé, tant qu'on ne l'avoue pas, ça devient un lourd fardeau sur le cœur alors pourquoi… Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit? Ca l'aurait au moins soulagé… Alors pourquoi?

Soshi avec une voix rassurante: Pour ne pas te faire souffrir, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne voulait pas voir ton visage marqué par la tristesse ou la douleur de ne pas répondre à ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas te forcer ni briser votre amitié.

Sakura en pleurant: Naruto…espèce d'idiot…

Soshi resta planter là, à regarder Sakura pleurer. Sakura était une personne bien, il avait confiance. Elle prendra bien soin de Naruto. Il en était sûr. Il était rassuré.

Soshi: Sakura, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Sakura surprise: Euh…oui, si je peux le faire. Bien sûr.

Soshi avec un étrange sourire mais pas inquiétant: Prend bien soin de Naruto s'il te plait, Sakura.

Sakura surprise: Quoi? Mais…

Sakura allait faire un pas quand Soshi s'illumina. Soshi sourit de nouveau et disparut lentement dans sous le claire de lune.

Soshi: Dis lui adieu de ma part. C'est trop dur de le lui dire face à face. Surtout que je l'ai vu grandir et se changer en homme.

Sakura en courant vers Soshi et en criant: Non attendez! J'ai encore des ques…

Soshi disparut complètement quand elle allait le toucher. Naruto se réveilla suite au crie de Sakura. Il s'assit sur le canapé et vit Sakura devant sa fenêtre.

Naruto: Sakura? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura en tremblant: Je…je l'ai vu…

Naruto en se levant: Vu? Vu qui?

Sakura en se retournant vers Naruto: J'ai vu Soshi, on a parlé tranquillement et…il a disparut ici…devant moi…

Naruto sous le choc: Il…a disparut? Comme ça? D'un coup? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?

Sakura en pleurant: Oui… Il…il s'est comme évaporé sous le clair de lune. Et il m'a dit…de te dire…adieu… C'était…trop dur pour lui…de te…le dire en face…

Naruto baissa sa tête et essaya de ressentir la présence de Soshi. Mais c'était impossible, c'était comme si Soshi avait disparut de la surface de la Terre.

Naruto: Tu…es sûre de l'avoir vu?

Sakura en hochant la tête: Oui…Il…il m'a guidé…dans mes réponses…

Naruto: Et…tu me crois maintenant?

Sakura: Oui…

Naruto: Mais…c'était ce que tu voulais, non? Tu voulais qu'il disparaisse alors tu devrais être contente. Tu voulais que je «guérisse» alors tu devrais être contente que je ne le vois plus.

Sakura: C'est faux Naruto! Je…ce soir…j'ai trouvé Soshi si…si gentil, je te crois maintenant Naruto!

Naruto: Ca veut dire que tu ne m'avais pas cru jusqu'à maintenant quand je parlais de Soshi.

Sakura en baissant la tête: Je…

Naruto: Où est-ce qu'il a disparut, Sakura?

Sakura en désignant l'endroit où elle était: Ici.

Naruto regarda tristement l'emplacement désigné par Sakura. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour, ce jour qui l'a rendu si heureux. Le jour où il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

Naruto plus pour lui-même que pour Sakura: A la même place que ce jour là…

Sakura en relevant la tête: Hein? Naruto…

Sakura vit que Naruto commençait à trembler et qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Il détournait sa tête pour cacher son visage inondé de larmes. Il serra ses poing de toutes ses forces jusqu'à en faire couler le sang.

Sakura en désignant les mains de Naruto: Tes…tes mains Naruto…

Naruto en étouffant ses pleures: Il…il m'a laissé seul…pour toujours…il…il m'a mentit…

Sakura en voulant s'approcher de Naruto: Naruto, je ne comprends pas…

Naruto en criant en regardant Sakura: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comprendre? Il est partit! Pour toujours! Il m'a abandonné! Je ne ressens même plus sa présence!

Naruto sortit de l'appartement en courant et en pleurant. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il fallait qu'il parte à sa recherche. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça! Pas sans le lui dire! Ca lui faisait trop mal de savoir qu'il ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau seul.

Naruto en pensant: Menteur! Tu n'es qu'un menteur Soshi! Je te déteste! Tu m'avais promis! Tu m'avais dit qu'on resterait toujours ensemble, même quand j'aurais trouvé la raison de mon existence. Soshi! Reviens! Explique-moi! Dit-moi pourquoi tu es partit, (Dans un cri déchirant) Sooooooooshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Dans l'appartement, Sakura s'était assis sur le canapé. Elle méditait sur les deniers événement qui s'était produit et essayait de calmer ses sanglots.

Sakura: Soshi…il existe vraiment. Mais pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ai-je pu le voir seulement aujourd'hui, ce soir justement? Il ressemble tellement au Yondaïme… Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est lui, pas de doute possible. J'ai du mal à croire que c'était lui le voleur pervers ambulant du village. Mais…il était si gentil tout à l'heure… Il savait quoi dire pour me guider dans mes réponses. (En pensant à Naruto) Et…Naruto…il avait l'air si…si…

Dans un endroit sombre, il y avait deux silhouettes. L'une était imposante, gigantesque, derrière la première silhouette. Quant à l'autre, elle était assise par terre, dos à l'autre silhouette imposante, appuyé contre un mur.

Voix 1 curieux: Alors tu l'as quitté? Pour de vrai?

Voix 2 triste: Oui, il doit apprendre à vivre seul…sans mon aide.

Voix 1: La bonne excuse. Tu ne le regretteras pas?

Voix 2 résigné: Je n'ai pas le choix. Il doit tracer sa route. Et puis…mon temps sur Terre est écoulé depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il ne devait même pas me rencontrer et me voir.

Voix 1: Soshi, tu es beaucoup trop sensible.

Soshi en fermant les yeux: Je sais.

Voix: Tu retourneras le voir un jour? Après tout, vous êtes resté ensemble pendant plus de 10 ans. C'est triste que ça se termine comme ça.

Soshi en rouvrant les yeux avec un léger sourire triste: Ca t'inquiète? C'est rare. Tu es plutôt du genre à ne pas faire attention à ces détails. Surtout si ça ne te concerne même pas.

Voix: Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse quelque chose d'immorale.

Soshi: J'ai confiance, je l'ai laissé entre de bonne main. Sakura saura le raison en cas de besoin.

Voix: N'en sois pas si sûr. Je ne parle pas de suicide mais quand il s'énerve, il peut devenir incontrôlable.

Soshi: Je sais mais, je ne peux que l'espérer. J'espère qu'il saura se reprendre au bon moment et ne pas faire l'irréparable.

Après un moment de silence où la silhouette imposante, qui n'osait pas parler, finit par poser la question fatidique. Il savait très bien que son ami n'aimait pas trop parler de ça. Mais il voulait en avoir avec le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

Voix: Et pour «elle»?

Soshi en se repliant sur lui-même: Je ne la retrouverai jamais. J'ai eu beau chercher partout, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Voix légèrement surpris: Tu abandonnes? C'est rare, surtout venant de ta propre initiative.

Soshi en se repliant sur lui même: Je sais…mais je commence à perdre espoir. Ca fait quand même 16 ans que je la cherche et rien.

Voix: C'est triste.

Soshi: Pour lui ou pour moi?

Voix: Les deux.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto finit par rentrer chez lui et vit que Sakura l'avait attendu toute la nuit sur le canapé et s'était endormi. Naruto sourit tristement et prit Sakura dans ses bras et la transporta dans sa chambre. Il l'a regarda un instant, sans doute quelques minutes déjà, et sortit de la chambre pour aller se laver. Il avait passé la nuit à s'entraîner alors il ne sentait pas vraiment la rose. Il décida de prendre sa douche avant de réveiller Sakura et d'aller manger un morceau.

Plus tard, Sakura se réveilla, surprise, dans le lit de Naruto. Comment avait-elle fait? Elle était sûr d'avoir dormit sur le canapé. Qui l'avait mis dans le lit de Naruto?

Sakura surprise: Mais que…

Sakura entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle sourit, c'était Naruto qui l'avait transporté dans son lit. Il était si gentil avec elle. Soshi avait raison, elle devait faire plus attention à lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment fait jusqu'à maintenant mais en voilà l'occasion. Un bruit la coupa court dans ses pensées et elle se retourna vers la provenance du bruit. Elle rougit quand elle vit Naruto en serviette avec l'eau qui dégoulinait.

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Naruto. Les goutes d'eau prenaient un malin plaisir à dessiner la musculature de celui-ci. Il faut dire que ces années d'entraînement n'auront pas servit à rien. Il n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Bref, l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux glissait lentement sur sa peau en traçant les lignes de sa musculature si parfaite. Elles continuaient de descendre jusqu'à se faire absorber par la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille. Sakura avala difficilement et faillit même gémir mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Naruto qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Elle était devenue plus que rouge et ressentit quelque chose de bizarre en elle.

Naruto fut étonné que Sakura rougisse. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait une nuisette qui lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux en bataille au réveille lui donnait un air si…non, c'était sa coéquipière…mais… Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, au contraire, elle était entrain de l'examiner. Il avait aussi une jolie vue sur le décolleté de Sakura et avala difficilement sa salive. Il essaya de ne pas trop regarder à l'intérieur mais il ne pouvait pas. Il du se retenir pour ne pas montrer à Sakura qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet à ce moment précis et revint à penser presque normalement. Il allait lui demander pourquoi elle rougissait quand il remarqua sa tenue. Il rougit à une vitesse fulgurante, de gêne cette fois et referma la porte de sa chambre. Il avait trop honte. Est-ce qu'il allé arrêter de se présenter en serviette de bain devant elle? En plus, il dégoulinait encore. Elle devait le trouver dégoutant. C'était pour ça qu'elle le regardait alors! Il était dégoutant! Il pensait faire vite et au lieu de ça, il avait réveillé Sakura.

Naruto en bégayant: Dé-dé-désolé Sakura! Je croyais que tu dormais encore alors je…

Sakura rouge et réveillé: Tu aurais pu vérifier avant espèce d'idiot! Tu pourrais toquer avant d'entrer!

Naruto: Oui, pardon Sakura. C'est la dernière fois! Juré!

Plus tard, après que l'incident fut passé, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. C'était Naruto qui l'avait préparé au grand étonnement de Sakura, sans doute pour se racheter de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Elle pensait qu'il ne savait faire que des ramen. Et bien non, il savait faire autre chose. Elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose sur Naruto. Au moins, elle avançait petit à petit et bientôt, elle saurait tout de Naruto. Puis soudain, elle repensa à quelque chose et donna un comprimé à Naruto. Celui-ci refusa de prendre ses médicaments. Et dire que tout ce passait bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Sakura menaçante: Prend-les!

Naruto: Non.

Sakura en soupirant: Allez Naruto, Tsunade-sensei m'a envoyé chez toi pour que tu puisses prendre tes médicaments régulièrement. Allez, soit gentil, prends-en un. Ca ne te fera pas de mal.

Naruto froidement: Je ne vois pas pourquoi! Soshi est partit alors je n'ai plus besoin de les prendre! C'était Soshi qui m'avait convaincu d'en prendre et m'a dit que c'était sans danger. Maintenant qu'il a disparut, que je ne le vois plus, tu peux considérer que je suis «guéri» comme vous l'espérez tant.

Et voilà, Naruto était retourné à sa mauvaise humeur. Sakura n'aurait pas du parler de médicaments. Maintenant, ça rappelait à Naruto que Soshi était partit. Et dire que tout c'était bien passé jusque là. Elle ouvrit quand même la boite contenant les comprimé et poussa un crie de surprise. La boite était presque vide. Comment c'était possible?

Sakura surprise par le ton de Naruto: Mais…enfin…Naruto…

Naruto: Quoi encore?

Sakura en montrant la boite: Tu…tu as déjà pris tes médicaments?

Naruto: Hier en partant de l'appartement.

Sakura inquiète: Autant? Mais tu…

A ce moment là, on sonna à la porte. Voyant que Naruto ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Sakura alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir tous leurs amis dans ce petit appartement très modeste. Tout le monde était là, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee et Temari. Bref, ils étaient un peu à l'étroit chez Naruto.

Kiba passa le premier et accosta Naruto en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Il allait lui redonner le moral, c'était garanti!

Kiba avec un air joyeux: Salut Naruto! La forme?

Naruto agressif: J'ai l'air d'être en forme?

Shikamaru sur la défense: Calme-toi Naruto, on voulait juste te rendre visite. On ne va rien te faire.

Temari: Il n'est pas du matin on dirait. (En regardant Shikamaru) Comme certain ici!

Naruto agressif: Je n'en ai rien à faire! Sortez! Je veux être seul aujourd'hui!

Hinata: Euh…Naruto…

Naruto se leva d'un coup, ce qui fit tomber sa chaise en arrière. Tout le monde fut surpris. Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi en colère qu'aujourd'hui. Quel en était la raison? Serai-ce à cause des médicaments qu'il avait pris hier?

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que t'as Naruto? Tu n'es pas bien ce matin. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Ino: C'est vrai, tu fais peur ce matin. On venait juste prendre de tes nouvelles…

Tout le monde sauf Naruto: Ino!

Ino en venant juste de remarquer sa gaffe: Mince, j'ai gaffé. Pardon.

Naruto en venant de comprendre: Alors c'est pour ça? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis malade? Que j'ai un problème psychologique? Que vous vous sentiez obligé de venir me voir?

Neji en voulant calmer Naruto: Attend Naruto…

Naruto en criant: Et vous vous prétendez mes amis? Vous ne me croyez pas et vous êtes censé être mes amis?

Tenten: Attend, calme-toi, tu es sur les nerfs et…

Naruto avança rapidement jusqu'à Sakura et la prit violemment par les épaules. Il la regarda bizarrement. Oui, très bizarrement. On aurait dit que Naruto était vraiment devenu fou depuis qu'on a commencé à parler de Soshi. Surtout qu'apparemment, il a pris trop de comprimé d'un coup.

Naruto comme un fou: Dit-leur! Dit-leur que tu as vu Soshi! C'est toi qui me l'as dit cette nuit! Alors dit-leur que je ne mens pas et que Soshi existe! Tu lui as même parlé!

Sakura en détournant son regard: Je…

Naruto en parlant plus fort: Vas-y! Dit-le Sakura! Dit-le!

Sakura en fermant les yeux et en criant: Tu me fais mal Naruto! Arrête!

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha Sakura mais soutint quand même son regard. Sakura rouvrit ses yeux mais ne regarda toujours pas Naruto. Elle devait faire ce qui était bien pour lui, même si ça doit lui faire du mal.

Naruto plus calmement: Sakura, dit-leur que Soshi existe. Je t'en pris…Sakura…

Sakura: Je…désolé Naruto…

Naruto resta figé. Il se sentait trahi par la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle l'avait vu alors pourquoi? Pourquoi mentait-elle? Il l'aimait si fort et pourtant, jamais il n'aura de place dans son cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais battre Sasuke. Jamais.

Naruto désemparé: Sakura…pourquoi?

Elle l'avait vu, ils ont parlé ensemble alors pourquoi? Il se sentait si minable d'avoir pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, imaginé qu'elle le soutiendrait dans cette affaire. Qu'elle voulait changer leur relation et devenir plus proche. Tout cela n'était que mensonge. Il s'était bien fait avoir…comme un enfant de 5 ans qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit.

Naruto en criant de plus en plus fort: Pourquoi? Sakura! Pourquoi?

Sous le coup de la colère, Naruto poussa Sakura avec une violence telle qu'elle se retrouva ancrée dans le mur avant de retomber lourdement par terre. Sakura tomba inconsciente mais ça, Naruto s'en fichait. Il se sentait trahi Kiba, Lee, Neji et Sasuke le bloqua car il allait refrapper Sakura déjà en mauvaise état. Chacun prenant un bras ou une jambe. Shikamaru, lui, utilisa sa prise des ombres pour l'immobiliser mais Naruto se débattait comme un diable. Ils avaient tous du mal à le retenir. Naruto était vraiment très fort. Sans doute, le plus fort d'entre eux à l'heure actuelle.

Naruto en criant de rage: Lâchez-moi! Je vais lui apprendre à me mentir! Lâchez-moi! Ce n'est qu'une menteuse! Une traitresse!

Shikamaru avec beaucoup de difficulté: Pas tant…qu'on sera là Naruto! Il faut que tu te calme avant! Naruto…quand on a des problèmes…il faut demander de l'aide et y remédier. Les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider! Naruto!

Soudain, Naruto s'arrêta et baissa sa tête de telle sorte qu'on ne vit plus son visage. Tous ceux qui étaient présent, y compris Sakura, qui avait reprit conscience, soutenu par Ino et Temari, virent des larmes couler des yeux de Naruto. Les garçons ne lâchèrent pas pour autant leur prise sur Naruto mais avaient légèrement baissé leur garde. Les filles se demandèrent s'ils avaient réussit à sensibiliser Naruto et à le raisonner.

Naruto en pleurant: C'est vous…qui m'avais mis dans cet état. Vous êtes content? Soshi n'est plus là… Il est partit… Pour toujours…je ne ressens plus sa présence auprès de moi… Il est partit comme il est venu. (En criant) Vous êtes content? Il ne sera plus jamais là! Il est partit! Il m'a abandonné! Est-ce que des amis feraient tous pour tuer le meilleur ami de leur ami? Vous m'avez prit pour un malade mental, voilà le résultat de vos effort! Je vais devenir fou si vous continuez à le croire si fort!

Lee: Naruto, on est là pour…

Naruto en criant: Et alors? Mon meilleur ami! Mon meilleur ami est partit! Pour toujours! Il est mort pour de bon! Il m'a abandonné! (Etouffé par ses sanglots) Il m'avait promis…de toujours rester à mes côtés!

Sasuke en pensant: Il n'avait pas réagit comme ça quand j'ai déserté le village…il doit compter beaucoup pour Naruto, ce Soshi. Mais qui est-il vraiment? Je me le demande.

Sakura en tenant difficilement sur ses jambes: Naruto…écoute-moi…je…

Naruto en criant: Vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je ressens! Lui! Lui au moins il le savait! Pas comme vous! Et c'est de votre faute s'il est partit! (Dans un crie déchirant) Soshi! Reviens!

Choji dans un ton désespéré: Naruto, on va essayer de ramener ton ami si…

Naruto en criant: Arrête de mentir! Si je ne peux pas le voir, alors personne ne le pourra! Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été le seul à le voir alors n'essayez même pas!

Naruto concentra son chakra et se défit de leur emprise. Il libéra une quantité incroyable de chakra dans un unique crie désespéré. Tous ces amis furent projetés sur le mur ou à travers les fenêtres et les portes sous le coup de la pression. Naruto s'enfuie en courant pour aller se cacher quelque part et rester tranquille sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Il voulait être seul. Il ne voulait pas être au côté de tout ces gens qui ne le prendraient jamais au sérieux.

Alerté par le boucan chez Naruto, les ANBU arrivèrent sur les lieux et virent le carnage. Les garçons étaient éparpillés partout dans l'appartement dévasté contrairement aux filles qui étaient passé à travers les fenêtres et les portes. Les ANBU jugèrent le cas d'urgences et transportèrent tout le monde à l'hôpital afin qu'ils puissent être soigné. Ensuite, ils partirent, sur les ordres de leur Hokage, rechercher Naruto Uzumaki.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsunade souffla enfin. Elle avait soigné toute les blessures les plus importantes des jeunes Chunin et Junin. Shizune l'avait assisté dans les soins intensifs de la journée.

Shizune: Que s'est-il passé Tsunade?

Tsunade en soupirant: Je me le demande. Naruto n'est pas de nature aussi violente. Surtout envers Sakura qui est la plus blessé de tous.

Shizune: La plus blessé? Je pensais que…

Tsunade: Je ne parle pas que des blessures physiques mais aussi des blessures psychologique. Sinon, les garçons s'en sont mieux sortis que les filles. Eux, au moins, ne sont pas passés à travers la fenêtre ou la portes. Les médicaments ne devaient pas faire cet effet là. Ca devait le calmer, même s'il n'avait rien.

Shizune: Qu'est-ce que les médicaments auraient du lui faire alors?

Tsunade: Ils auraient ramené Naruto à la raison et pas avoir des effets aussi immédiats. Il a du se passer quelque chose cette nuit. A moins d'avaler la boite entière, je ne vois aucune autre explication.

Shizune: On le leur demandera après leur réveil. Il vaut mieux ne pas les brusquer. Ils sont encore faibles.

Tsunade: Oui. Ca vaut mieux pour eux. Il faut qu'ils se reposent.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**Groszibouss:** Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Soshi car elle n'arrivait pas à le croire totallement, même si elle l'avait vu, c'était un peu trop, surtout avec tous ces événement. C'était un peu beaucoup pour elle. Voilà la suite!

**ledge-gc:** Merci, c'est gentil, voilà la suite!

**666Naku:** Eh bien, j'ai décider de changer un peu et d'essayer de toujours laisser un fin comme ça. bon, j'y arrive pas tout le temps mais bon, j'essaye pour laisser le suspens en suspend. Quant à l'autre perso avec Soshi c'est...tu saura la moitié dans ce chap. Voilà la suite!

**sakuzumaki:** Tant mieux que ton frère ne t'ai pas "encore" tué. Ma fic te plait encore plus qu'avant? Je suis flatté. Voilà la suite!

**greg83:** Merci. Je ne sais pas si celui la sera aussi bien que le précédent mais bon, à toi d'en juger. Voilà la suite!

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 6**

Quelque part dans une grotte, Naruto était recroquevillé et se balançait d'avant en arrière, en murmurant des choses. Il serrait son collier très fort. Il avait l'air perdu, comme un enfant de 5 ans dans la forêt et qui avait perdu ses parents.

Naruto désespéré: Soshi, reviens…je t'appelle là! Alors reviens! Tu m'avais dit un jour que…si je pensais à toi très fort en serrant ce collier, tu viendrais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas là? Soshi…j'ai besoin de toi! Reviens…je t'en supplie Soshi…Reviens…

Dans un endroit sombre avec les deux silhouettes toujours dans la même position. Un son émettait de Soshi. Il venait d'un collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Il était identique à celui de Naruto.

Voix en regardant Soshi: Il t'appelle. Ca commence à faire long. Et puis, ce son commence à être insupportable.

Soshi en fermant les yeux: Je sais.

Voix: Ca ne t'inquiète pas ce qu'il vient de faire? Surtout à la petite Sakura qu'il aime tant.

Soshi: Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pas du tout comme ça…

Voix: Mais il l'a fait.

Après un moment de silence, l'appel de Naruto était toujours aussi persistant. Soshi se recroquevilla en serrant le collier autour de son cou.

Soshi douloureusement: Arrête de m'appeler Naruto…s'il te plait…arrête…

Voix presque compatissante: Je peux le sentir, il est perdu, désemparé…

La silhouette imposante s'arrêta et chercha d'autre mot pour définir l'état de Naruto. Soudain, il fut coupé au milieu de sa recherche de vocabulaire par Soshi qui avait relevé la tête.

Soshi: Depuis quand tu t'en soucis?

Voix: Depuis peu. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se suicide le petit.

Soshi en essayant de cacher son incertitude: Aucun risque. Il…il ne ferait jamais ça…

Voix: Tu avais dit la même chose à propos de Sakura. Tu avais dit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et voilà le résultat, elle est la plus amoché de tous. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si elle va lui reparler avec tout ça. Après tout, il lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

Soshi: Elle a de la volonté. Elle réussira, j'en suis sûr. Elle surmontera sa peur et elle lui fera reprendre confiance en lui. Cette fille est spéciale…je dirais presque qu'elle est comme ma femme…

Voix: Tes prédictions sont quelque peu faussées ces dernier temps. C'est vrai qu'il est devenu très violent depuis ton départ. Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas blesser la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Quand à la ressemblance entre ta femme et Sakura, niveau caractère, je peux te dire que je pensais justement à la même chose. Bientôt, c'est les baguettes qui vont remplacer ses poings à la petite Sakura.

Soshi avec un air rêveur: Oui… Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps…

Voix: Ne dis pas ça, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi et je ne dis pas ça. Bref, revenons à nos moutons, sinon on va reparler de ta femme. (En réfléchissant) Alors…où en étions nous? (En se rappelant) Ah oui, Naruto n'aurait jamais du blesser Sakura.

Soshi: Tu as l'art de changer de conversation. Enfin, je le croyais aussi. Ce qui l'a rendu si violent c'est que Sakura l'ai trahi mais aussi cette quantité de médicaments qu'il a avalé. Ca l'a rendu très nerveux et instable au niveau psychologique. (Avec un peu d'espoir) Peut-être que s'il se rend compte qu'elle a fait ça pour son bien…

Voix en coupant Soshi: Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il a était blessé intérieurement le petit.

Soshi réaliste: C'est vrai. Elle l'a blessé intérieurement. Et ça, ce n'est pas une blessure qui se guérira avec quelques réconfortant.

Voix en soupirant: Tu es beaucoup trop sensible Soshi. Je te l'ai déjà dis.

Soshi: C'est vrai…mais j'y peux rien si je suis comme ça. C'est dans ma nature.

Après quelques minutes, la silhouette imposante se décida à changer encore une fois de sujet et d'en engager un autre qui concernait de plus près Soshi.

Voix: Tu sais que tu devrais partir avant qu'«ils» n'arrivent?

Soshi inquiet: Tu sais quand «ils» vont arriver?

Voix: Non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Vu ton état actuel et où tu te caches, «ils» ne risquent pas d'arriver sans que tu le saches. Surtout si tu es avec moi. Je peux aussi les sentir comme toi. «Ils» vont avoir beaucoup de mal à te trouver.

Soshi en se détendant un peu: Je l'espère mais…je voudrais encore observer Naruto avant leur arrivé. Au moins jusqu'à sa guérison. Après, je pourrais partir tranquille.

Voix: Tu n'auras aucun mal à les repérer…j'espère.

Soshi: Je l'espère aussi mais tu sais, je m'inquiète tellement pour Naruto que…je ne sens plus rien d'autre autour de moi. Je compte sur toi…Sanji.

Sanji: Je te le promets.

Après une minute de silence, Sanji la brisa comme à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas trop le silence lourd qui s'installait à chaque fois qu'ils arrêtaient de parler.

Sanji: Dis-moi Soshi. Tu te sens trop bien sur Terre pour refuser d'aller au paradis?

Soshi: Vu que je suis resté pendant 4 ans dans les limbes et 12 ans sur Terre, je ne pense pas qu'«ils» vont m'accepter au paradis mais en enfer.

Sanji en soupirant: En tout cas, tu peux être sûr d'une chose.

Soshi: Quoi?

Sanji: Je ferai tout pour te cacher, soit en certain…mon ami.

Soshi en souriant: Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça. Mais merci à toi aussi…mon ami…

Devant l'entrée de Konoha, deux jeunes filles se tenaient droite. Elles avaient traversé la forêt avant de terminer leur route au village de Konoha, leur destination finale.

La première jeune fille, qui était la plus grande des deux, mesurait 1m70. Elle avait les cheveux longs, jusqu'à mi-dos, de couleur orange, doré, les yeux de la même couleur, pétillant de joie de vivre. Elle était habillée avec un débardeur blanc et un short noir. Vu la saison, ce n'était pas étonnant. On était en ce moment en pleine été. Il devait fait environ 30° à l'ombre en ce mois de juillet. Elle possédait des lunettes bleu foncé, assez discrète, des boucles d'oreilles en or, en forme de petit d'anneau avec une pomme qui pend sur chaque anneau. Elle avait aussi des formes assez généreuses et elle devait avoir environ 16 ans. Elle était souriante et dégageait comme une aura chaleureuse dès qu'on la voyait. On avait tout de suite envi d'aller lui parler.

Quant à la deuxième jeune fille, elle était légèrement plus petite, environ 1m65. Elle avait les cheveux plus long que la première, jusqu'en bas du dos, de couleur bleu nuit, les yeux de la même couleur, habillée avec un débardeur blanc et une jupe flottante noir. Elle avait des boucles d'oreilles de couleur argent qui pendent avec des cadenas d'un côté et des clés de l'autre. Elle avait aussi un collier en forme de clé avec un cœur dessus et une pierre blanche dans le cœur. Elle possédait aussi un bracelet en argent tout simple au poignet gauche. Elle avait, elle aussi, des formes généreuses, mais moins que la première et elle devait avoir environ 15 ans. Elle était froide, le visage dur et fermé. On n'osait pas trop l'approcher contrairement à la première jeune fille.

Elles rentrèrent dans le village mais deux ninjas les arrêtèrent. Les deux ninjas n'étaient autres qu'Izumo et Kotetsu, chargé de surveiller les entrées et sorties du village.

Izumo: Attendez mesdemoiselles! S'il vous plait!

Fille 1 souriante: Oui? Qu'y a-t-il messieurs?

Kotetsu: Vous êtes toutes les deux étrangères à ce village. Veillez présenter vos papier et nous dire de quel village vous appartenez, s'il vous plait.

Fille 2 froide: Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Maintenant, laissez nous passer!

Fille 1 souriante: Allons, pas de bagarre. Ma sœur et moi ne sommes que de simple voyageuse. Nous n'appartenons à aucun village. (En tendant un papier) Mais voilà quand même nos papiers. (À sa sœur) Allez, toi aussi sort tes papier.

La seconde fille, mécontente, sortit ses papiers et c'était presque si elle les jetait aux ninjas. Izumo et Kotetsu vérifièrent leur papier et en effet, elles n'appartenaient à aucun village.

Izumo en lisant le papier de la première fille: Feng Huang, âge: 16 ans. Née le 13 décembre. C'est bien ça?

Feng souriante: Exact.

Kotetsu en lisant le papier de la seconde fille: Tsukiyo Huang, âge: 15 ans. Née le 19 mars. C'est bien ça?

Tsukiyo froide: Puisque c'est écrit, c'est que c'est vrai.

Feng souriante: C'est bon messieurs? Tout est en ordre?

Izumo en continuant de regarder les papiers: J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose…

Tsukiyo froide: Il ne manque rien. Maintenant, rendez-moi mon papier!

Feng à Tsukiyo, toujours souriante: Allons, soit plus patiente, laisse ces messieurs faire leur travail. C'est très dure tu sais de rester toute la journée ici à garder l'entrée du village. Il faut qu'ils vérifient que…

Tsukiyo froide: C'est pour ça qu'il reste à ne rien faire toute la journée et jouer aux cartes?

Izumo et Kotetsu touchés par la remarque de Tsukiyo: Euh, vous pouvez passer mesdemoiselles. (En rendant les papiers) Tenez, et bon séjour au village de Konoha.

Feng souriante: Merci beaucoup messieurs. A bientôt.

Feng et Tsukiyo se dirigèrent vers le cœur du village mais soudain, Feng se retourna et demanda à Izumo et Kotetsu.

Feng souriante: S'il vous plait messieurs, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le bâtiment administratif de ce village?

Izumo en désignant la tour: Vous voyez cette tour là-bas, et bien c'est dedans que se trouve le centre administratif du village de Konoha.

Tsukiyo froide: Facile à repérer. On aurait pu le trouver toutes seules.

Kotetsu en s'avançant vers les deux sœurs: Je vais vous y accompagner. (A Izumo) Reste ici, je reviens très vite.

Izumo: Ok.

Kotetsu guida Feng et Tsukiyo jusqu'à la tour administrative.

Feng avec le sourire: Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Kotetsu un peu gêné: De rien. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Kotetsu.

Tsukiyo tranchante: Au lieu de faire les yeux doux à ma sœur, dit-nous où est le responsable des lieux.

Feng souriante: Allons ma chère petite Tsuki, soit plus poli quand tu parles.

Kotetsu: Suivez-moi mesdemoiselles, je vais vous emmener au bureau de notre Godaïme.

Tsukiyo surprise mais ne le montrait pas: Godaïme?

Kotetsu: Oui, celle qui dirige notre village, l'Hokage.

Feng à Tsukiyo: C'est la cinquième Hokage…

Tsukiyo: C'est bon, je sais, j'ai vécu à Konoha autrefois quand même. Je sais compter.

Kotetsu toqua à la porte et entendit un «Entrez!». Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Feng et Tsukiyo. Tsunade avait le nez dans la paperasse. Quand Kotetsu entra avec Feng et Tsukiyo, celle-ci ne releva même pas la tête.

Kotetsu: Hokage! Ces deux jeunes demoiselles voudraient vous voir.

Tsunade en relevant sa tête: Merci Kotetsu. Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

Kotetsu: Bien Hokage.

Kotetsu quitta le bureau et referma la porte. Tsunade détailla les deux étrangères et Feng prit la parole, étant donné qu'elle était la plus apte à parler. Bizarrement, Feng ne quittait jamais son visage souriant et Tsukiyo ne quittait jamais son visage fermé. Et ça, Tsunade l'avait remarqué mais ne dit rien sur ce sujet.

Feng: Bonjour. Excusez-nous de venir sans prendre rendez-vous.

Tsunade: Bonjour. Ce n'est rien. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène mesdemoiselles.

Feng: J'ai voulu m'entretenir avec vous pour vous demander de nous trouvez, si vous le voulez bien, bien entendu, un logement et nous inscrire en tant que citoyen du village.

Tsunade en levant un sourcil: Et pourquoi cela?

Feng: Et bien, même si ma sœur et moi sommes des voyageuses, il nous arrive de temps en temps de nous poser quelque temps dans un village. Je ne demande pas de devenir ninja comme la plupart des villageois ici mais au moins, d'avoir un travail pour pouvoir subvenir à nos besoins.

Tsunade en croisant ses bras sur le bureau: C'est tout à fait logique.

Tsukiyo: C'est sûr, on ne va pas rester dans un hôtel et jeter notre peu d'argent par les fenêtres.

Feng: Allons Tsuki, soit poli. Nous sommes devant l'Hokage de Konoha.

Tsukiyo: Arrête de m'appeler Tsuki, je n'aime pas ça. Je te l'ai déjà répété!

Tsunade en commençant à chercher un papier: Et bien, il me semble qu'il y a un appartement…

Feng en coupant Tsunade: Excusez-moi de vous couper mais ma sœur et moi préférions une maison si cela est possible. Enfin, si c'est trop demandé…

Tsunade surprise: Et bien, on peut dire que vous savez ce que vous voulez.

Feng: Même si ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, voir quelques mois, nous préférions être à l'aise.

Tsunade en fouillant un peu plus dans sa paperasse: Voyons… (En sortant un papier) Voilà, j'ai justement une maison vide. Elle a autrefois appartenu à une famille qui a, aujourd'hui, disparut depuis déjà 15 ans. Elle est un peu en retrait, dans la forêt. Je pense qu'elle sera assez grande. Par contre, elle est isolée du reste du village.

Tsukiyo tout de suite: On va prendre celle-là.

Tsunade: Très bien. Qu'en au travail, vous n'aurez qu'à demander au villageois de vous engager. Je ne peux rien faire de plus puisque vous n'êtes pas ninja.

Feng en s'inclinant légèrement: Merci pour tout.

Tsunade en donnant les feuilles et les clés: Voilà l'adresse, un plan et les clés.

Feng en prenant les papiers: Merci.

Tsukiyo en prenant les clés: Ouais, merci.

Feng et Tsukiyo sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers leur nouveau logis. Tsukiyo avait l'air de bien se repérer dans Konoha. Elle n'avait même pas besoin du plan donné par Tsunade.

Tsukiyo froide: Par là.

Feng souriante: Je vois que tu t'en souviens.

Tsukiyo dure: Evidemment puisque c'était là où j'habitais avant.

Elles passèrent une partie de la journée à aménager et faire le ménage dans l'ancienne maison de Tsukiyo apparemment.

Dans un endroit sombre

Sanji en relevant la tête et en pensant: C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir senti quelque chose…

Soshi en voyant la tête de Sanji: Quoi?

Sanji: Ce n'est rien.

Soshi: Je te connais, dis le moi.

Sanji: J'ai eu l'impression de les sentir arriver.

Soshi inquiet: Vraiment? Alors ce n'était pas qu'une impression? Tu l'a sentit toi aussi?

Sanji: Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. C'était à peine une seconde.

Soshi en tenant sa tête entre ses mains: C'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas partir maintenant. On en a à peine dis un mot ce matin et déjà…

Sanji en essayant de calmer Soshi: J'ai dis que je n'en étais pas sûr.

Soshi: Mais il y a une possibilité pour «ils» soient venu.

Sanji: C'est vrai. Mais une seconde, ça m'étonnerai. «Ils» ne peuvent pas cacher leur aura comme ça. Il leur faut au moins 1 à 2 minutes. Au pire, «ils» sont passés près du village sans s'y arrêter.

Soshi: Tu as sans doute raison…je te fais confiance.

Après un moment de silence, Soshi brisa le silence pour une fois.

Soshi: Tu sais… Tu sais à quoi «ils» ressemblent?

Sanji: Non.

Soshi inquiet: Mais…

Sanji avec un ton protecteur: Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu seras là, «ils» ne pourraient rien faire.

Soshi en baissant de plus en plus la voix: Je l'espère… Je l'espère…

Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee et Temari se réveillèrent. Ils étaient tous choqué quand Tsunade leur avait résumé la situation pendant leur inconscience. Sakura avait du mal à accepter la réalité dite par sa sensei.

Sakura choquée: Qu…quoi?

Tsunade en recommençant: Après qu'il vous ait blessé…

Sasuke en corrigeant: Repoussé.

Tsunade: Oui, après qu'il vous ait repoussé, les ANBU sont partit à sa recherche mais impossible de le retrouver.

Sakura de plus en plus inquiète: Comment ça impossible de le retrouver?

Tsunade en rassurant Sakura: Ne t'en fait pas, apparemment, il n'a pas quitté le pays du feu, donc, il n'a pas déserté Konoha, du moins pas encore.

Neji en levant un sourcil: Comment ça, «pas encore»?

Tsunade en soupirant: Nous ne savons absolument pas où est Naruto. Si ça se trouve, il projette de quitter le village ou encore de déserté, on ne le sait pas. Ca fait deux jour qu'on le cherche, sans résultat.

En entendant ça, Sakura se sentit encore plus coupable et baissa la tête.

Kiba en baissant lui aussi la tête: Et ben, il était atteint le pauvre. On aurait du faire plus attention à lui. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit devenu comme ça?

Tsunade en regardant Sakura: Sakura!

Sakura en relevant la tête: Oui?

Tsunade: Juste avant que Naruto ne vous «repousse», il s'était passé quelque chose chez lui?

Sakura en réfléchissant: Et ben… (En se rappelant de quelque chose) Il était partit en plein milieu de la nuit car…car Soshi avait disparut…sous mes yeux…

Lee: Comment ça sous tes yeux?

Tsunade avec un ton sans appel: Lee! (Avec une voix plus douce) Continue Sakura.

Sakura coupable: Je…je lui ai dis et…et Naruto est partit à la recherche de Soshi…il pleurait en même temps. Et…il est revenu le matin, très tôt. On était entrain de manger le petit déjeuner quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé ses médicaments. On s'est disputer à cause de ça et…il m'a parlé d'une façon si… (En pleurant) C'est de ma faute…et…et après…juste avant que Sasuke et les autres n'arrivent, j'ai remarqué que Naruto avait presque vidé la boite de comprimé. J'ai alors pensé que…qu'il avait avalé une grand partie de la boite sous le coup de l'émotion du à la perte de Soshi.

Tsunade penseuse: C'est bien ce que je pensais. Naruto a complètement déraillé à cause des effets des comprimés. Un seul ne lui ferait aucun mal mais s'il en ingurgite trop d'un coup, ça revient à l'effet inverse.

Hinata surprise: L'effet inverse?

Shikamaru: Au lieu de le calmer, ça l'a excité au point de devenir violent et dépressif. C'est ça, Hokage?

Tsunade: C'est ça. Tu as parfaitement décrit les effets néfastes de ce genre de médicament.

Tenten: Mais…si on le retrouve…

Tsunade: Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il deviendra. C'est au Conseil de choisir.

Temari: Mais il me semble que le Conseil déteste Naruto.

Tsunade: C'est pour ça que je dois le retrouver le plus vite possible avant le Conseil.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tsunade: Entrez!

La personne entra avec plusieurs bouquets de fleur, plus ou moins gros selon la personne à qui elle était destinée.

Tsunade surprise: Feng? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Feng souriante: Et bien, hier, j'ai commencé à travailler chez un fleuriste. Le patron m'a demandé d'apporter un petit bouquet pour sa fille et ses amis à l'hôpital pour les aider dans leur guérison.

Ino: Mon père?

Feng souriante: Vous devez être Ino, la fille du patron. Tenez, voilà votre bouquet.

Feng donna le plus gros bouquet à Ino et distribua le reste en les appelant un par un. Le dernier était pour Sakura.

Feng en donnant le bouquet à Sakura: Une jolie fleur comme vous ne devrait jamais pleurer. Je suis sûr que la personne la plus chère à votre cœur ne souhaiterait pas ça, même s'il souffre à cause de vous.

Sakura étonnée: Co…

Feng: Bien, je vous laisse…

Juste avant de s'en aller, Choji voulait lui demander quelque chose.

Choji: Feng, c'est ça?

Feng souriante: Oui. Qui a-t-il?

Choji: Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans ce village, et pourtant, je les connais tous.

Feng: Je suis arrivé dans ce village il y a deux jours. Bien, je dois retourner travailler. Au revoir.

Après cela, Feng partit en laissant les ninjas entre les mains de Tsunade.

Shino: Une étrangère qui travaille à Konoha? C'est assez inhabituel.

Tsunade: Oui mais en même temps, j'ai voulu lui faire confiance. Elle est arrivée avec sa sœur il y a deux jours pour s'installer quelque temps à Konoha. Feng travaille un peu partout dans le village pendant que sa sœur se balade un peu partout.

Lee: Elle a une sœur? Aussi souriante qu'elle?

Tsunade: Etrangement, non. Elle est froide et distante. Comme l'était Sasuke en fait.

Sasuke: Ce n'était pas la peine de me comparer à elle.

Temari: Elles viennent de quel village?

Tsunade: Aucun. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas écrit sur leur papier l'endroit d'où elle venait. Et elle ne mange pas beaucoup. Je ne les ai jamais vu manger ni boire. Je les ai fait suivre par des ANBU et ils n'ont rien vu de suspect à part le faite qu'elles n'ont rien mangé ni bu.

Choji pensif: Etrange. Aucun être humain ne peut se passer de vivre.

Dans une grotte, Naruto n'avait toujours pas changé de position depuis deux jour et n'avait toujours rien avalé. Il serrait toujours autant le collier de Soshi mais rien. Pas la moindre trace de Soshi quelque part.

Naruto en murmurant: Soshi…

Dans un endroit sombre, Soshi et Sanji étaient toujours dans la même position.

Sanji: Ca fait deux jours qu'il n'a rien avalé et il continu à t'appeler.

Soshi: Mais je ne peux pas sortir…sinon «ils» vont me trouver.

Sanji: Tu n'es même pas sûr qu'«ils» soient là.

Soshi: Je l'ai senti une seconde mais ça me suffit.

Sanji: Tu es trop pessimiste. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Soshi: J'y peux rien si je suis devenu comme ça. Je m'inquiète trop souvent pour un rien.

Sanji en voulant détendre l'atmosphère: A mon avis, c'est à cause de Naruto.

Soshi surpris: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Sanji toujours en voulant détendre l'atmosphère: Et ben, tu t'inquiètes pour un rien, c'est ce que tu as dis, non? Parce qu'avant, tu avais peur quand Naruto voulait…tout seul dans la salle de bain…

Soshi en rougissant un peu: C'est bon, pas la peine d'en dire plus. J'ai compris.

Le soir venu, juste avant la fermeture des magasins, Feng partit acheter des pommes. Tsukiyo la rejoignit sur le chemin du retour, un endroit entouré d'arbre avec personne autour, enfin, presque personne.

Tsukiyo en levant un sourcil: Pourquoi des pommes?

Feng en réfléchissant: Euh…parce que c'est bon?

Tsukiyo: Ne vous foutez pas de moi! On n'a pas besoin de manger et vous, vous achetez des pommes! C'est gaspiller l'argent que vous avez gagné. De plus, vous ne voulez même pas que je…

Feng: Mais je n'ai jamais dis qu'elles étaient pour nous.

Tsukiyo surprise: Hein? Comment ça?

Feng s'arrêta et fixa Tsukiyo. Elle avait toujours son sourire mais il n'avait plus rien de chaleureux.

Feng: Reste derrière moi.

Tsukiyo surprise: Pourquoi?

Feng professionnelle: Observe et apprend. C'est comme ça que tu gagneras de l'expérience. (En réfléchissant) Ou…non, j'ai mieux pour quelqu'un comme toi, occupes toi des ANBU derrière nous qui nous suivent depuis deux jours. J'ai besoin d'être au calme pour ce que je vais faire. En plus, ça en devient lassant d'être suivi comme ça.

Tsukiyo en essayant de défier Feng: Et si je n'ai pas envi?

Feng avec un grand sourire: Alors tu seras rétrogradé et tu retourneras à l'académie des…

Tsukiyo froidement: Vous n'oserez pas…

Feng toujours avec le sourire: Tu crois vraiment? Si je l'écris dans mon prochain rapport…

Sans dire un mot de plus, Tsukiyo disparut pour aller s'occuper des ANBU qui étaient autour d'elles. Feng se dirigea vers une grotte où une silhouette. Elle s'accroupie et sourie chaleureusement. C'était Naruto en face d'elle.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**666Naku:** Feng? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire de Naruto? Eh bien...je pense que tu ne sauras pas grand chose avec ce chapitre mais il t'en dira un peu plus.

**cc:** Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tout le monde découvre la vérité. La faute de Sakura...c'est vrai qu'elle a un peu de résponsabilité dans tout ça.

**ledge-gc:** Merci.

**temari50:** T'as presque tout compris! Le fait que Soshi-Yondaïme-père de Naruto et que Feng et Tsukiyo soient des shinigami qui en veulent à la vie (si on peut dire puisqu'il est mort) ...et bien...je ne te le dirais pas! sinon, il n'y aura plus de surprise. tu le découvriras quand tu devras le savoir et quand je le déciderai. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, et ben...euh...c'est comme ça. Moi aussi j'adore le couple NaruSaku même si maintenant, il est loin d'être mis en place.

**Groszibouss:** Je fais ce que je peux pour envoyer un chap régulièrement même si c'est pas toujours ça.

Bon, je crois que pour la fic qui devrait être courte va se transformer en une fic qui sera plus longue que prévu '. Plus j'écris, plus j'ai d'idée pour cette fic et il me faudra beaucoup de chapitre pour organiser tout ça. Enfin, je pense que c'est à votre plus grand bonheur que la fic puisse vivre plus longtemps que prévu

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 7**

Feng s'approcha doucement de Naruto et lui parla avec une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Elle voulait savoir quelque chose et elle le saura. Naruto regardait par terre, le regard dans le vide. On se demandait s'il l'avait entendu venir ou s'il avait seulement ressentis sa présence à ses côtés. Il était toujours recroquevillé, en serrant son collier que Soshi lui avait donné et ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Feng: Bonjour.

Naruto: …

Feng: Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Naruto: …

Feng: Je m'appelle Feng, et toi? C'est quoi ton nom?

Naruto: …

Feng en soupirant: Je vois, tu n'as pas envi de parler.

Naruto: …

Feng fit une pose et posa son sac de pomme à côté de Naruto. Elle prit une pomme et la tendit vers lui. Mais Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. A vrai dire, on se demandait s'il entendait ce que Feng lui disait et s'il voyait ce qu'elle faisait. On aurait dit qu'il était dans un autre mon avec son corps à côté de Feng.

Feng: Tu en veux une? Je te l'offre.

Naruto: …

Feng: C'est délicieux une pomme, tu sais? En plus, elle est bien rouge. Ca la rend encore plus appétissante.

Naruto: …

Feng en détaillant Naruto du regard: En te voyant, on a l'impression que tu n'as pas bougé et mangé depuis dès jours. Tu es tout sale et maigre. Tu ne veux pas en manger une après tout ce temps?

Naruto: …

Feng: Tu n'en veux pas? Même une seule? Tu es sûr? Tu perds quelque chose en refusant d'en manger. Rien qu'en les voyants, ça donne envi.

Naruto: …

Feng: De plus, les fruits, c'est très bon pour la santé.

Naruto: …

Feng continua de regarder Naruto. Soudain, elle vit que Tsukiyo était à l'entrée de la grotte mais celle-ci n'entrait pas. Elle se demandait sans doute ce que son aînée faisait avec un homme qui ressemblait à un mendiant. Aussi sale et maigre. Enfin, elle avait sans doute finit avec les ANBU dehors avec une facilité déconcertante mais qui n'impressionnait pas Feng. Celle-ci vit alors que Naruto serrait quelque chose dans sa main et il le serrait très fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il devait beaucoup y tenir pour ne le lâcher une seconde.

Feng avec un regard compréhensif: Tu as perdu quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas?

Naruto releva sa tête mais son regard était toujours vide de toute émotion. Néanmoins, il fixait Feng pour savoir ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un? Comment le savait-elle? 2tait-ce si facile à voir? Pouvait-on lire en lui comme un livre ouvert?

Feng douloureusement: J'ai raison…n'est-ce pas? Et c'est très douloureux. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. (En mettant une main sur son cœur) J'ai vécu à peu près la même chose. J'ai sans doute autant souffert que toi en ce moment. Vivre avec une telle douleur est insupportable. Tellement insupportable qu'on aurait envie d'en finir avec cette souffrance. Mais…si on en finit avec notre vie… Comment irait-on chercher cette personne chère à notre cœur si on en a encore les moyens mais pas les capacités? A rien…rien du tout…

Naruto écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Personne encore à part Soshi ne l'avait compris et en ce moment, c'était elle qui le comprenait le plus. Une parfaite inconnue la comprenait plus que ses amis les plus proches. Pourquoi lui dire tout ça? Pourquoi se poser autant de question sur cette inconnue? C'est simple…la réponse était qu'elle était la personne qui le comprenait le plus en ce moment.

Feng: Et tu veux la récupérer cette personne? Cette personne importante pour toi.

Naruto hocha doucement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il voulait récupérer Soshi, c'était son ami c'était…presque un père pour lui. Soshi avait prit soin de lui alors pourquoi était-il partit sans qu'il ne puisse lui rendre ce qu'il lui a donné depuis dès années? Il devait au moins lui montrer sa gratitude pour lui avoir fait sortir de cet enfer qu'est la solitude. Cette solitude si insupportable. Mais il avait plein de chose à faire.

Feng en tendant la pomme: Alors mange cette pomme si tu veux récupérer des forces et partir à la recherche de la personne que tu as perdue. C'est la seule façon de pouvoir commencer. Récupérer des forces pour ensuite les utiliser pour la recherche. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Surtout ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme moi.

Naruto: …

Malheureusement, Naruto ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre cette pomme rouge que tendait Feng depuis un moment. Il devait être en plein conflit intérieur. Devait-il prendre la pomme alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas la personne qui lui donnait ce fruit? En avait-il seulement le droit? Pouvait-il abuser ainsi de la personne en face de lui? S'il avait faim, il pouvait se lever et retourner au village mais…

Feng: Tu sais, pour retrouver une personne qui nous est chère, la première règle est de rester en bonne santé afin d'effectuer les recherches. Si tu tombes malades, tu ne pourras pas continuer tes recherches. Qui d'autre à part toi peut le faire? Personne. Toi seul peux te relever et partir à sa recherche. Personne ne peut le faire à ta place. Alors… retrouve la santé pour pouvoir te relever seul. Soit fort…inconnu aux cheveux blonds.

Naruto: …

Feng se leva et laissa la pomme devant Naruto qui l'a fixait. La tentation était forte mais…il ne voulait pas le montrer à cette personne… Feng…pas encore…il ne la connaissait pas encore assez…il voulait attendre d'être seul avant de pouvoir choisir…choisir entre son envi d'en finir et son envi d'aller le chercher…choisir entre manger ou ne pas manger?

Feng: Je te laisse cette pomme, mange-là quand tu veux. Je reviendrai demain. Surtout, ne change pas d'emplacement, d'accord? Allez! A demain! Inconnu aux cheveux blonds. Je reviendrai à la même heure.

Feng s'en alla en laissant Naruto avec une pomme devant lui. Celui-ci fixait la pomme intensément. Devait-il la manger? S'il la mange, il retrouve des forces mais il n'avait pas faim. Il hésita encore un moment avant de la prendre doucement et la manger après être sûr que Feng soit bien partit. Dès qu'il croqua dans ce fruit rouge sucré, sa faim se réveilla et il la mangea comme un sauvage qui n'avait pas mangé depuis dès jours. Le résultat maintenant? Il avait encore plus faim. Il tourna la tête et vit le sac de pomme de la fille aux cheveux orange, doré qui était venu le voir. Pouvait-il en reprendre? Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et se décida à en reprendre une autre.

Plus loin, alors que Feng et Tsukiyo allait arriver chez elle, la cadette demanda quelque chose à son aînée.

Tsukiyo: Pourquoi lui avoir donné des pommes?

Feng: Il faut bien qu'il commence par manger ça. Et puis, ces pommes avaient l'air si appétissante, je n'ai pas pu résister. (En réfléchissant) Je me demande ce que je vais lui donner demain.

Tsukiyo en répétant sa question: Pourquoi lui avoir donné à manger? Ce n'est pas notre travail de donner à manger à des hommes qui en ont besoin et qui meurt de faim.

Feng: Tu sauras Tsuki que pour notre travail, il faut s'armer de beaucoup de patience et de volonté. Pour accomplir notre mission, il faut en passer par là. Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, j'ai su qu'il nous aidera.

Tsukiyo en levant un sourcil: Et en quoi cette homme va nous aider dans notre mission?

Feng avec un sourire étrange: J'ai le pressentiment qu'il nous sera très utile plus tard. Et je ne me trompe que très rarement voir pratiquement jamais. Fait moi confiance. Après tout…j'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Je sais ce que je fais.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, après son travail, Feng se rendit dans la «cachette» de Naruto. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus d'ANBU qui la suivait. C'était étrange. Konoha ne devrait pas s'inquiéter parce que deux étrangères avaient mis à terre leur meilleur ninja? Bof, après tout, c'est leur problème. S'il ne voulait pas garantir la sécurité du village jusqu'au bout, ça ne les regarde qu'eux.

Revenons à Feng et Naruto. Elle avait un visage souriant, comme d'habitude, et un sac remplit de bonne chose à manger et à boire. Elle sourit encore plus quand elle vit le sac de pomme vide. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait recommencé à manger, et ça, c'était un bon début. Elle avait réussit, en l'espace d'une conversation, à le refaire manger. A ce rythme là, il pourra l'aider très rapidement.

Feng: Bonjour inconnu aux cheveux blonds.

Naruto releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Feng. Alors elle ne mentait pas. Elle était vraiment revenue. Il vit qu'elle souriait en voyant le sac vide à côté de lui. Elle avait aussi un autre sac dans les mains. Elle venait exprès pour lui apporter à manger? Elle était beaucoup trop généreuse. En plus, elle venait passer du temps avec lui. Lui qui n'était rien.

Feng: Elle était bonne, n'est-ce? Ces pommes rouges.

Naruto en hochant la tête de haut en bas: …

Feng: Je t'ai apporté d'autre chose à manger. C'est important de manger équilibré. Alors j'ai varié les aliments aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard, je ne savais pas quoi acheter vu que je ne connaissais pas tes goûts.

Naruto: …

Feng en posant le sac à côté de Naruto: Je le mets là, si tu as faim, sers-toi. D'accord?

Naruto ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Cependant, il regarda Feng poser le sac à côté de lui. Il la suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseoir devant lui.

Feng: Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom?

Naruto: …

Feng: Bah…ce n'est pas très important. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.

Naruto: …

Feng: Mais il faut que je t'appelle par quelque chose… C'est vrai que inconnu aux cheveux blonds te vas bien mais c'est un peu long. Alors voyons… (En réfléchissant) un surnom pour toi…

Naruto: …

Feng en réfléchissant: Voyons… (En regardant Naruto) Tu ressembles à quelqu'un mais je ne peux pas mettre un nom dessus, c'est embêtant. Il avait pourtant un nom sympa et vous avez la même coupe de cheveux, ou presque.

Naruto fut troublé par ces paroles. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un qui avait la même coupe de cheveux que lui…qui lui ressemblais… C'est vrai que…il avait finit par voir la ressemblance entre lui et Soshi mais…ça s'arrêtait là. Elle devait penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Personne à part lui connaissait Soshi.

Feng en réfléchissant toujours: Alors…voyons…je vais t'appeler…

Naruto: …

Feng avec un étrange regard que Naruto ne vit pas: Soshi.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ce nom, surtout pas maintenant. Elle avait réussit à le sortir de son esprit depuis hier et là, elle venait de lui faire douter qu'elle le connaissait et lui rappeler qu'il était partit pour toujours. Non, il ne voulait pas d'un surnom comme ça. Non…surtout pas…

Feng en souriant normalement: Oui, ça t'ira très bien. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui te ressemblais trait pour trait et qui portais ce nom. Il t'ira très bien.

Naruto: …

Feng en soupirant: Bon, si tu ne veux pas parler, hoche au moins la tête pour oui ou non. Sinon je ne peux pas deviner s'il te plait ou pas.

Naruto en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche: …

Feng: Non? Pourquoi? Il est sympa… (En voyant la tête de Naruto) Bon, d'accord, alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre…

Naruto: …

Feng en soupirant: Si au moins tu m'aidais à trouver quelque chose. Même si ce n'est pas ton vrai nom. Un pseudonyme si tu veux. N'importe quoi. Dessine, fait des signes…n'importe quoi.

Naruto vit un bâton à côté de lui, par terre. Il le ramassa doucement et ce demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dessiner. Soudain, l'image du démon renard à renard à 9 queues, Kyubi, apparut dans son esprit. Il décida de dessiner un simple renard par terre.

Apparemment il n'était toujours pas décider à parler. Feng regarda attentivement le dessin et vit un animal. Un animal qui ressemblait à…un renard.

Feng surprise: Un renard? (En réfléchissant) Voyons…renard ce n'est pas beau comme surnom…alors…euh…

Naruto: …

Feng avec un visage qui s'illumine d'un coup: Je sais! Kitsune! C'est beaucoup plus beau que renard, tu ne trouves pas?

Naruto en hochant la tête de base en haut: …

Feng avec un sourire chaleureux: Alors c'est décidé! Je t'appellerai Kitsune à partir d'aujourd'hui!

Feng prit Naruto dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment contente. Elle n'hésitait pas à le montrer, comme lui avant «ce jour là». Il regardait Feng avec un regard…spécial. On ne pouvait pas décrire ce regard qu'il lui donnait. Il rougit un peu et baissa sa tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Feng, n'ayant rien raté des réactions de Naruto sourit de plus belle.

Feng: Je suis très flattée de te faire autant d'effet Kitsune. Le rouge te va bien.

Naruto en rougissant: …

Feng en regardant dehors: Il se fait tard, le soleil commence à se coucher… (En regardant Naruto) Je dois y aller, sinon ça va barder pour moi. Alors à demain Kitsune! Je reviendrai à la même heure.

Naruto: …

Feng en se levant: A demain!

Feng partit en souriant. Elle avait progressé depuis la veille. Maintenant, il bougeait la tête pour dire oui ou non. Si ça continue, bientôt, il mangera devant elle et pas après qu'elle soit partit et il se remettra à parler. Elle y parviendra, lentement mais sûrement. Elle allait lui faire reprendre confiance en lui-même d'abord.

Bien sûr, en rentrant chez elle, Tsukiyo lui fit la tête parce qu'elle était toute seule à la maison pendant qu'elle, elle «s'amusait» dehors. Feng lui proposa de travailler comme elle au village mais Tsukiyo partit de suite. L'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Elle préférait vagabonder dans le village plutôt que de travailler.

Pendant une semaine, à la même heure, Feng allait voir Naruto. Elle lui apportait toujours à manger et elle se mit à parler de tout et de rien, de ce qui se passait dans le village. Maintenant, Naruto pouvait dire oui ou non et manger devant elle. C'était déjà un début. Les progrès qu'elle faisait été considérable. Peu de gens pouvais en faire autant, elle était vraiment très heureuse. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentielle pour l'hygiène pour elle et sa sœur. C'est vrai que pour Naruto aussi ce serait bien mais il n'était toujours pas décidé à bouger.

Feng: Mince! Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié d'acheter des shampoings et des gels douche. On en a déjà plus. (En soupirant) On les utilise trop vite, ce n'est pas vrai…

Feng retourna dans le village et arriva juste à temps pour aller acheter ce dont elle avait besoin. Une fois fait, elle passa, sans le faire exprès, devant la boutique dans laquelle elle travaillait. Celle de monsieur et madame Yamanaka.

Père d'Ino: Feng!

Feng en se retournant: Oui patron?

Mère d'Ino: Pourrais-tu aller à l'hôpital donner cette fleur à notre fille? Ce soir, mon mari et moi n'avait pas le temps. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente seule là-bas et qu'on ne pense pas à elle.

Feng: Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir.

Feng partit en prenant la fleur et en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital pour rendre service à son patron et sa patronne. Elle prenait toujours du plaisir à rendre service mais bon…parfois, on n'en avait pas très envi.

Feng en pensant: Je dois faire un effort pour ne pas briser ma couverture ici… (En voyant Tsukiyo passer devant elle) Tsukiyo! T'en que tu ne m'écouteras pas, tu ne progresseras jamais…

Feng courait pour arriver plus vite à l'hôpital et elle vit passer certains garçons qui étaient à l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt. Elle les voyait en pleine forme, revenu de leur mission quotidienne. C'est bien, il avait bien récupérer, la reprise des missions n'a pas était trop dure.

Les garçons, c'est-à-dire, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et Choji, avaient quitté l'hôpital depuis presque une semaine car ils étaient guéris. Ils n'avaient eu que des égratignures contrairement aux filles qui étaient en plus mauvais état. Tsunade avait placé les filles, c'est-à-dire, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata et Ino, dans des chambres individuelles afin qu'elle puisse se reposer mieux.

Aujourd'hui, après une journée de mission, les garçons allèrent voir les filles. Chacun allait voir sa coéquipière et les autres filles s'il en avait le temps. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour certain. Mais le temps n'était pas la seule raison. Il voulait aussi laisser aux équipes différentes un peu d'intimité.

En chemin, pour aller à l'hôpital, Feng pensait tout en courant.

Feng en pensant: Il faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne à dire non…c'est trop loin, en plus, il me faut beaucoup de temps pour rentrer à la maison… Tiens…je le reconnais. Il était à l'hôpital la semaine dernière. Comment il s'appelle déjà? Ah oui! Je m'en rappelle maintenant! (En ayant une idée) Mais oui! J'ai trouvé! (A voix haute) Shino!

Feng courut jusqu'à Shino. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et reprit son souffle. Elle souriait. Elle avait trouvé la solution de son problème de temps juste devant elle.

Feng: Shino, c'est bien ça, je ne me suis pas trompée.

Shino: Non, c'est bien ça.

Feng: Tu peux me rendre un service? Euh… Si tu vas à l'hôpital bien sûr.

Shino: J'y vais.

Feng en pensant: Il ne peut pas faire des phrases plus longues? (A voix haute, en souriant) Super! Alors voilà une fleur. Va la donner à Ino de la part de ses parents. Moi, je n'ai pas le temps, je suis déjà en retard.

Feng donna la fleur en question à Shino. Elle n'avait même pas attendu la réponse de Shino qu'elle partit. Celui-ci regarda Feng partir à l'horizon avec la fleur qu'elle lui avait donné dans la main. Il baissa son regard sur la fleur puis releva sa tête pour regarder de nouveau Feng qui avait disparût de son champs de vision. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire, Shino se dirigea de nouveau à l'hôpital. Il avait prévu d'aller voir Hinata avec Kiba mais bon, il ferait d'abord un détour chez Ino. Il arriva devant l'hôpital où Kiba et Akamaru l'attendaient.

Kiba: Salut Shino! Je viens juste d'arriver. (En voyant la fleur dans les mains de Shino) C'est quoi cette fleur? C'est pour Hinata? C'est pas juste, j'ai pas de fleur pour Hinata.

Shino: Non, c'est pour Ino.

Kiba surpris: Depuis quand tu es aussi proche d'elle?

Shino: De la part de ses parents.

Kiba soulagé: Ah, je comprends mieux. Je ne t'imagine même pas acheter des fleurs alors de là à l'offrir pour une fille…

Shino: …

Kiba: Bon, bah, on se retrouve dans la chambre d'Hinata alors.

Shino: Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui.

Kiba: Dommage. (A Akamaru) Akamaru, attend moi ici. Tu es trop gros pour entrer à l'intérieur et en plus, les animaux sont interdit.

Shino: …

Akamaru s'était assis par terre en agitant sa queue, signe qu'il suivait les ordres de son maître. Mais il était aussi un peu triste. Il voulait aller voir la douce Hinata qui était si gentille avec lui et qui lui donnait tout plein de caresse. Kiba lui caressa la tête pour le consoler un peu avant de s'engouffrer dans l'hôpital avec Shino. Ensuite, lors d'un détour, Shino se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ino et entra à l'intérieur. Shikamaru et Choji étaient déjà passé plus tôt, donc, Shino n'avait vu personne à part Ino dans la chambre. Elle paraissait surprise de le voir mais sourit.

Kiba rendit visite à Hinata légèrement gêné, un peu rouge, de même pour Hinata qui avait reprit bien des couleurs en voyant son coéquipier. Sasuke était allé voir sa coéquipière, Sakura, sans doute la plus touchée par l'accident une semaine plus tôt. Neji et Lee allèrent voir Tenten. Le pauvre Lee qui s'était attraper une matraque car il faisait trop de bruit en criant quelque chose sur la jeunesse du printemps. Heureusement qu'il était dans un hôpital sinon, il était mal partit pour y arriver seul. Quand à Temari, s'était Shikamaru qui était allé la voir. Après avoir rendu visite à Ino avec Choji, Shikamaru était allé voir Temari qui n'avait personne à Suna. Celle-ci fut agréablement surprise. Entant que guide de l'Ambassadrice de Suna, il se sentit un peu responsable de l'état de konoichi dont il avait la charge.

Un soir, alors que Tsunade buvait un verre de saké, tout en essayant de réduire la pile de paperasse sur son bureau, vit par la fenêtre quelque chose d'étrange. Tsunade avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'y appuya.

Tsunade: Qu'est-ce que…des ailes aussi grandes…il n'y a jamais eu d'oiseaux comme ça à Konoha. Surtout des ailes noires et blanches…

Ensuite, Tsunade regarda le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et ne vit rien. Elle redirigea son regard sur son verre avec un regard étrange.

Tsunade dégoûtée: Je savais que ce saké avait un goût bizarre.

Soudain, un ANBU entra dans le bureau de Tsunade sans frapper.

Tsunade: Que signifie cette intrusion?

ANBU: Nous avons retrouvé Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade précipitamment: Où ça? Il est où? Ramenez-le tout de suite ici!

ANBU: Le problème c'est que nous… enfin… Nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec une citoyenne. C'est une étrangère. Je pense qu'elle est arrivée depuis peu.

Tsunade sérieuse: Comment ça des problèmes?

ANBU en faisant son rapport: Elle s'est déjà débarrassée de 3 unités ANBU. En plus de celle qui la suivait depuis une semaine. Elle a protégée Naruto Uzumaki pour on ne sait quelle raison. Mais elle a finit par nous suivre en nous demandant de laisser Naruto Uzumaki où il est.

Tsunade pensive et en baissant légèrement la tête: Bien…on n'a pas encore Naruto mais on a déjà Feng. (En relevant la tête) Où est-elle?

ANBU: Hibiki Morino est avec elle dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Tsunade: A-t-il commencé à la torturer pour avoir des informations?

ANBU: Non, il commence l'interrogatoire oral sans lui faire de mal. Elle n'est pas décidé à dire qu'on que ce soit.

Tsunade: Bien, ramenez-moi Feng ici.

ANBU en essayant de sire quelque chose: Mais…

Tsunade autoritaire: Tout de suite!

ANBU résigné: Bien.

L'ANBU sortit du bureau et alla chercher Feng. Il revint plus tard avec la jeune fille aux cheveux orange. Elle avait les mains attachées dans le dos par une corde. L'ANBU ne connaissait sûrement pas la délicatesse vu comment il l'avait ramené dans le bureau.

Tsunade: Sort, je dois m'entretenir avec elle.

ANBU en sachant déjà ce que Tsunade allait dire: Mais…Hokage…

Tsunade plus fort: Sort!

ANBU résigné: Bien.

Après que l'ANBU soit sortit, Tsunade détacha Feng qui se massait ses poignés meurtries par la corde trop serrée. Tsunade lui demanda de prendre place en face d'elle. Une fois installée, Tsunade mit ses coudes sur son bureau et ses mains soutenant sa tête. Feng souriait à son habitude. Allez savoir pourquoi alors qu'elle était dans une situation délicate.

Tsunade en allant droit au but: Pourquoi?

Feng: Je ne comprends pas Hokage. Veuillez être plus précise s'il vous plait.

Tsunade: Tu es arrivé ici il y a une semaine et tu protèges quelqu'un que tu connais à peine.

Feng: Ah, ça! Le pauvre Kitsune. Je l'ai retrouvé affamé et démoralisé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul alors qu'il avait besoin de mon aide. De plus, nous avons une chose en commun. Celle de la souffrance lorsqu'une personne qui nous est chère disparaît brusquement.

Tsunade: Sais-tu que ce garçon s'appelle Naruto et non Kitsune? Il a un problème mental et il a blessé ses amis les plus proches.

Feng: Je ne crois pas que Kitsune soit capable d'une chose pareille. De plus, dire qu'il a un problème mental n'est pas un peu trop fort? Il a perdu une personne chère à son cœur, c'est normal qu'il réagisse en conséquence. Même si ne parle pas, je sais que…

Tsunade: Il ne parle pas?

Feng: C'est exact. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il ne parlait pas. Je mettais même demandée s'il n'était pas muet.

Tsunade: S'il ne parle pas, comment as-tu su qu'il a perdu quelqu'un? (Ironique) Tu peux lire dans les pensées peut-être.

Feng: Non, je n'ai pas cette capacité là. Mais c'est très simple. Il y a eu plusieurs signes. D'abord, il serrait son collier autour du coup, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre, ensuite, pour être démoralisé ainsi, il n'y a pas trop de…

Tsunade: Excuse-moi de te couper mais…comment était le collier autour du coup de Naruto? Est-ce que c'était une spirale rouge avec une chaîne en argent?

Feng: Je ne sais pas, depuis que je le connais, il ne l'a jamais lâché, même une seconde.

Tsunade avec un peu d'espoir: Et tu crois être assez proche pour qu'il te le montre?

Feng franche: Non, il me faudrait gagner plus de confiance.

Tsunade: Et après qu'il t'a donné sa confiance. Tu pourrais le faire revenir au village pour qu'il nous pardonne?

Feng: Je ne sais pas. Je le connais à peine mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr.

Tsunade: Quoi?

Feng: Je suis la personne qui a la plus proche de lui en ce moment.

Tsunade fut étonné de cette révélation mais sourit. Elle avait une idée en tête et seule Feng pouvait l'aider. Elle voulait que Naruto revienne. A tout prix, il devait écouter les excuses de ses amis mais aussi essayer de se faire pardonner par la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Feng savait déjà ce que voulait Tsunade. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle allait surement l'utiliser mais elle avait un plan. Un plan pour aider Naruto et faire semblant d'aider Tsunade.

Feng en fermant les yeux: Sachez que…

Tsunade était surprise que Feng commence à parler alors qu'elle avait déjà son idée en tête. Feng rouvrit ses yeux.

Feng: Je veux bien vous aider à ramener Kitsune mais je veux le faire à ma manière.

Tsunade: C'est d'accord.

Feng: Et je veux pouvoir interroger qui je veux parmi les victimes de l'accident à n'importe quel moment.

Tsunade: Du moment que tu nous ramènes Naruto. Tu pourras tout faire.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**cc:** Merci...tu es si triste pour Naruto.

**666Naku:** Voilà la suite!

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 8**

Après une longue conversation avec Tsunade, Feng sortit enfin du bureau. Elle c'était fait prendre enfin, fait semblant, mais elle avait réussit à retourner la situation supposée gênante à son profit. Elle passa d'abord faire des courses dans les quelques rares magasins d'ouvert à cette heure de la soirée. Puis elle retourna voir Naruto pour le prévenir qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre et qu'il pouvait être tranquille pour un moment.

Feng en parlant fort: Kitsune! Tu es là? C'est Feng!

Soudain, sans même pouvoir faire un geste, Feng se retrouva projeté en arrière par quelque chose et elle sentit un poids sur elle. Naruto venait de lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter pour Feng pour régir ainsi, dévoilé ainsi ses sentiments. Finalement, il tenait à elle, même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine.

Feng vraiment contente: Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais autant pour moi. Je suis très flattée.

Naruto ne parlait toujours pas mais il s'était vraiment inquiété pour Feng. Elle était tellement gentille et généreuse. Elle était très patiente avec lui, même s'il ne parlait pas. Elle l'avait protégé et lui…lui était restait dans son coin, ne pouvant pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Soudain, il sentit que Feng lui caressait les cheveux comme une mère caresserait les cheveux de son enfant. Il se sentit si bien dans les bras de cette jeune fille.

Feng avec une voix douce: C'est bon…c'est fini. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ils ne viendront plus t'embêter. Je te protégerais, Kitsune.

Naruto avec la vois qui tremble: J'ai…j'ai eu…peur…pour…toi…

Feng fut surprise d'entendre Naruto parler et surtout, de faire une phrase entière et qu'il dévoile ses sentiments. Mais elle finit par sourire. Après un moment, ils se redressèrent et Naruto se mit à rougir quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait prit Feng dans ses bras en la serrant très fort. Il baissa la tête, gêné, et s'écarta un peu de Feng.

Feng: Tu n'as pas besoin de rougir tu sais Kitsune. C'est normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction quand on était inquiet. Allez, et si on se faisait ce dîner. Tu dois avoir faim après toutes ses émotions. Bon, bon appétit!

Au même moment, dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci était devant la vitre qui donnait une vue sur les portraits des Hokage du village de Konoha.

Tsunade en pensant: Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de faire confiance à Feng. Elle est si étrange… Mais qui est-elle vraiment? Elle a réussit à se débarrasser de 3 unités ANBU sans la moindre difficulté et pourtant, elle s'est rendu sans discuter en demandant de laisser Naruto où il est. Elle doit avoir quelque chose dans la tête, mais quoi? Elle est si étrange que…c'est troublant comme situation. Elle sourit sans arrêt, même si elle est dans une situation très délicate. On ne peut jamais savoir à quoi elle pense. Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur en lui confiant Naruto… (En faisant tilt dans la tête) Est-ce qu'elle…m'utiliserait pour arriver à ses fins? … Non…c'est plutôt moi qui l'utilise pour ramener Naruto au village…mais…pourquoi j'ai ce pressentiment que ce n'est le cas? J'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire… Pourquoi?

La nuit était bien avancé à présent, Feng rentra enfin chez elle quand quelqu'un surgit brusquement devant elle. C'était Tsukiyo. Apparemment, elle avait attendu son aînée depuis un moment déjà. Les deux sœurs avaient quitté leur masque sur leur personnalité et prirent des expressions plus naturelles.

Tsukiyo: C'est maintenant que vous rentrez? Vous savez quelle heure il est?

Feng: Oui, mais il y a eu quelque imprévu. Heureusement que ça s'est retourné à notre avantage.

Tsukiyo: C'est-à-dire? Quel imprévu? A notre avantage?

Elles entrèrent dans le salon est s'installèrent, l'un en face de l'autre avec une table basse qui les sépare.

Feng calmement: Et bien, j'ai été pris par les ANBU du village de Konoha.

Tsukiyo paniquée: Et vous dites ça si calmement? C'était ça votre imprévu? Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel de…

Feng avec un sourire moqueur: Voyons… J'ai fait exprès de me rendre pour pouvoir retourner ce contre temps à notre avantage pour notre mission. Tu crois vraiment que je me suis fait bêtement prendre? Tu me connais très mal Tsukiyo. Tu me déçois après tout ces années d'entraînement et de mission ensemble.

Tsukiyo baissa sa tête, honteuse. Après un petit moment de gène, elle décida de relancer le sujet.

Tsukiyo: Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir tout cela à l'avance?

Feng: Tu ne le sauras qu'en gagnant de l'expérience. Il faut savoir anticiper, prévoir ce qui va se passer, mettre en place plusieurs de rechange. Tu es encore loin de ce niveau Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo complètement perdu.: Je ne comprends pas.

Feng: Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas très important. Tu l'apprendras le moment venu par toi-même.

Tsukiyo ne dit rien de plus. Ca ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Feng ne lui dirai rien tant que le temps ne sera pas venu. Et apparemment, elle devait encore attendre. Soudain, Tsukiyo repensa à quelque chose.

Tsukiyo: Ah oui! Vous avez reçu une lettre de la part de nos supérieurs.

Feng: Très bien, passe la moi.

Tsukiyo en tendant une lettre: Voilà!

Feng prit la lettre et la mit sur la table en face d'elle. Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de la lettre et insuffla de l'énergie à l'intérieur. Quelque chose se brisa en mille éclats de lumière avant de laisser place à une lettre avec des écritures noires dessus. Feng prit la lettre et la lu. Ensuite, elle brûla la lettre dans ses mains et se retourna vers Tsukiyo qui attendait d'avoir des nouvelles ou des ordres.

Feng en se redressant: Tsukiyo!

Tsukiyo surprise: Oui!

Feng: Tu iras à Suna t'occuper du Kazekage. C'est à trois jours de Konoha. Mais je pense qu'une journée devrait te suffire pour y aller.

Tsukiyo: Comment ça…m'occuper du Kazekage?

Feng: Il se trouve que depuis quelques années déjà, Le Kazekage essaye de se racheter pour toutes les fautes qu'il a commis. Nos supérieurs voudraient lui donner un petit coup de pouce si on peut dire. Comme quoi, ils ne sont pas si insensibles que ça.

Tsukiyo en ne voyant pas le rapport avec elle: Et alors? En quoi cela me regarde? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je ferai là-bas?

Feng: Tu l'aideras. Tu te présenteras comme tu veux mais tu dois l'aider. Il faut que tu sois crédible. Ce sera ta première mission seule. Je ne serai pas derrière toi comme d'habitude.

Tsukiyo faiblement: Je sais.

Feng en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine: Non, justement. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne pourras compter que sur toi. Si jamais on venait à savoir ton statut, tu sais ce qui t'en coutera? Surtout que tu n'es qu'une débutante. Tu n'es même pas titularisé. Ne prend aucun risque.

Tsukiyo déterminée: Je sais. Je ferai attention.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Feng ne décide à relancer la conversation à son tour.

Feng: Au faite, la prochaine fois que tu déploieras tes ailes pour faire un tour pour te dégourdir un peu…

Tsukiyo: Oui?

Feng: Fais le plus discrètement. Tsunade t'a vu par la fenêtre. J'ai réussit à lui faire croire que c'était son saké qui avait un drôle de goût mais fait plus attention. Surtout à Suna. Le Kazekage ne dort jamais. Il pourrait te repérer et s'il le répète, ce serait la fin pour toi. Tu ne seras plus jamais…

Tsukiyo: Je…je ferais attention.

Feng: Bien. Repose-toi, tu pars demain matin.

Tsukiyo hésitante: Euh…

Feng: Oui?

Tsukiyo: Jus…jusqu'à quand je devrai garder ce masque…

Feng froidement: Jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Sache qu'il faut avoir plusieurs personnalités pour effectuer les différentes missions que l'ont nous donne. C'est un très bon exercice pour toi qui a du mal à cacher tes sentiments.

Tsukiyo en baissant la tête: Je…je sais…mais…c'est dur.

Feng froidement: C'est ainsi.

Tsukiyo: Oui…

Le lendemain, Tsukiyo quitta le village de Konoha et se dirigea vers le village de Suna. Feng, entant que grande sœur, avait accompagné sa sœur jusqu'à l'entrée du village où Kotetsu lui avait refait les yeux doux auquel elle rendit par un sourire. Tsukiyo, qui n'avait rien raté, envoya son regard le plus froid à Kotetsu qui s'était tout de suite calmé. Ensuite, Feng partit travailler chez les Yamanaka. Mais quand elle se rendit là-bas, les Yamanaka lui dirent que ce n'était plus la peine de travailler chez eux.

Feng surprise: Comment ça je n'ai plus besoin de venir… (En ayant peur de la réponse) Vous me virez?

Père d'Ino en voulant rassurer Feng: Non, pas du tout. Tu faisais même du très bon travail. On a eu beaucoup de mal à renoncer à toi.

Feng en baissant la tête: Alors…pourquoi…?

Mère d'Ino: C'est l'Hokage qui nous a dit ce matin qu'elle t'avait confié une mission qui t'occuperais une grande partie de la journée et ça, pendant plusieurs jours.

Feng faiblement: Je vois…

Père d'Ino encourageant: Bonne chance. C'est un honneur pour toi, qui est une étrangère du village, de recevoir une mission de l'Hokage en personne.

Feng en relevant la tête et en souriant: Oui, c'est vrai. Merci. Je reviendrai si vous le voulez bien après ma mission.

Mère d'Ino: Ce sera avec plaisir, vraiment.

Feng s'inclina et partit de la boutique. Alors comme ça, Tsunade avait tout prévu. Bah, comme ça, elle en saura plus sur Kitsune. Elle se dirigea ensuite à l'hôpital. Elle allait commencer son enquête avec les filles qui ont été les plus blessé durant l'accident après, si elle les voit, les garçons concernés pas cette histoire.

Elle se dirigea vers la première chambre qu'elle trouva. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Hinata où son père venait de lui répéter une énième fois sa faiblesse. Hinata avait la tête baissé devant son père qui fulminait. Dès qu'il vu Feng entrer, il partit sans dire au revoir à sa fille. Feng regarda Hiashi partir et une fois qu'il fut assez loin, dit sur un ton ironique.

Feng ironique: Il est sympa ton père…

Hinata ne savant pas quoi dire: Euh… Désolé…pour cette scène…

Feng en se retournant vers Hinata: Ce n'est pas grave. (En se rappelant qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée) Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Feng Huang. Et toi?

Hinata surprise: Je…je m'appelle…Hinata Hyuga.

Feng en souriant: Tu n'as pas à être gêné tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger.

Hinata en souriant timidement: Oui.

Feng en montrant une chaise à côté d'Hinata: Je peux?

Hinata en voyant que Feng désignait la chaise: Oui, bien sûr.

Feng s'installa et continua de sourire. Hinata se sentait beaucoup mieux tout à coup. Feng avait un certain pouvoir sur elle… Elle la mettait en confiance et elle était rassurée en sa présence.

Feng: J'ai quelque question à te poser. Ca ne te dérange pas?

Hinata: Non, pas du tout.

Feng: Très bien. Pardonne-moi d'être indiscrète mais…en fait, l'Hokage m'a demandé d'enquêter un peu sur Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata en baissant la tête: Je vois.

Feng: Ca ne te dérange pas au moins de parler de lui?

Hinata en relevant la tête et en souriant: Non, pas du tout. Je te répondrai avec plaisir.

Feng: Merci. C'est gentil. (En sortant un cahier de note et un stylo) Bien commençons. Comment était Kit…enfin, je veux dire Naruto autrefois? Dans sa jeunesse je veux dire.

Hinata: Et bien…il était rejeté des villageois depuis qu'il est tout petit sans qu'on en sache la raison. D'ailleurs, on ne le sait, toujours pas. Il faisait des bêtises pour se faire remarquer, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait seul. Ca devait être très dur pour lui de vivre ainsi. Et puis, un jour, alors qu'il devait avoir 5 ans, il a commencé à dire partout qu'il s'était trouvé un ami. Mais personne ne l'a jamais vu. Il n'a jamais pu prouver l'existence de cet ami. Il se faisait frapper par les autres et on le traitait de fou.

Feng très intéressée: Comment s'appelait son ami?

Hinata: Soshi.

Feng se leva ce qui surprit Hinata sur le coup. Mais elle vit Feng lui sourire chaleureusement.

Feng: Merci pour tout Hinata. Je reviendrai te voir pour te poser d'autres questions. Repose-toi bien. A demain!

Hinata: Ce n'était rien. Merci.

Feng malicieuse: Au fait…

Hinata: Oui?

Feng en souriant: Tu devrais avoir la visite de ton petit ami bientôt alors fait toi belle. Même si tu es sur un lit d'hôpital.

Hinata rouge en bégayant: Mais…mais…Kiba n'est…pas mon…mon petit ami…

Feng en souriant de plus belle: Alors il s'appelle Kiba. Bonne chance!

Feng se mit à rire devant les rougeurs d'Hinata et l'a salut avant de partir. Elle alla ensuite voir Temari, l'Ambassadrice de Suna. Elle ne saurait sans doute pas grand-chose sur Naruto mais au moins, elle pourrait lui dire deux ou trois petite chose. Feng toqua et entra dans la chambre de la konoichi de Suna.

Feng: Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

Temari: Ce n'est rien.

Feng: Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions sur Naruto Uzumaki.

Temari méfiante: Pourquoi cela?

Feng en souriant: J'ai eu la permission de la part de l'Hokage en personne d'enquêter sur Naruto Uzumaki.

Temari moins méfiante: Très bien. Assis toi et tutoie moi. On a à peu près le même âge de toute façon.

Feng en souriant de plus belle: Merci beaucoup.

Feng s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Temari. Elle sortit un cahier de note, prêt à noter le moindre détail intéressant.

Feng: Comment as-tu rencontré Naruto Uzumaki?

Temari: Dans les rues de Konoha. Ce n'était qu'un gamin braillard qui ce l'a jouait beaucoup.

Feng: Et ensuite?

Temari: J'ai découvert qu'en fait, il était très courageux, prêt à risquer sa vie pour ses amis. Il a même sauvé mon petit frère de la solitude dans lequel il était plongé. Pourtant, il ne se connaissait même pas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ont vécu la même chose durant leur enfance. C'est peut-être ça qui les a rapproché, leur enfance.

Feng: Il avait quel âge? Et… Il était… (En cherchant le mot) normal?

Temari: Il devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Normal… (En réfléchissant) à part le fait qu'il avait une tenue orange complètement horrible, une volonté à toute épreuve et une quantité de chakra anormale grande, tout était normal chez lui.

Feng en souriant: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné un peu de ton temps pour répondre à mes questions. Je reviendrai demain pour te poser d'autres questions, tu veux bien?

Temari: Ca ne me dérange pas. Et puis, comme ça, je ne serai pas seule ici toute la journée.

Feng: Ravi de te rendre service. A demain.

Temari: A demain.

Feng rangea ses affaires et quitta la chambre de Temari pour se diriger vers celle d'Ino, la fille de ses ex-patrons. Elle frappa et entra à l'intérieur.

Feng: Bonjour Ino.

Ino: Bonjour Feng. Tu ne travailles pas à la boutique aujourd'hui?

Feng soupira et s'installa à côté du lit d'Ino, sur une chaise.

Feng: J'aurai bien voulu mais l'Hokage en a décidé autrement.

Ino intéressée: C'est-à-dire?

Feng: Elle veut que j'enquête sur quelqu'un.

Ino curieuse: Qui?

Feng: Naruto Uzumaki. Selon elle, un avis d'une personne inconnue extérieur devait faire l'affaire et résoudre l'énigme.

Ino: En clair, elle se sert de toi pour faire le sal boulot.

Feng: En un mot…oui.

Ino: Très bien. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir. J'y répondrai le plus précisément possible.

Feng sortit son matériel et se prépara à poser ses questions.

Feng: Bon, je commence.

Ino: Ok, vas-y.

Feng: Est-ce que Naruto vous considérait, toi et tes amis, comme ses véritables amis?

Ino surprise: Et bien…je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il ne nous l'a jamais dit clairement.

Feng en souriant: Ce n'est pas grave. Tes impressions sur cette question me suffisent.

Ino: Très bien alors…

Feng laissa Ino réfléchir un moment tout en se préparant à écrire tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

Ino: Eh bien, je pense qu'il nous considérait vraiment comme ses amis. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie pour nous. Mais ses amis les plus proches sont, sans aucun doute, Sakura et Sasuke. Ca j'en suis sûr. Même si nous n'étions pas aussi proches qu'eux, on s'entendait quand même très bien et on s'amusait bien. Mais récemment, j'ai découvert qu'en fait, il ne nous a jamais considérait comme ses amis. Il n'avait pas confiance en nous. (Avec une pointe de colère dans la voix) On s'inquiétait pour lui, et lui, il nous envoie valser par la fenêtre.

Feng: Merci Ino. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Ino: De rien.

Feng: Alors je vais aller interroger Tenten un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Ino en levant un sourcil: Comment tu sais comment elle s'appelle?

Feng: J'ai une bonne mémoire.

Ino: Oui, mes parents m'ont dit la même chose.

Feng en se levant: Bien, j'y vais.

Feng se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Tenten. Elle faillit se faire bombarder de kunai et de shuriken tombé du plafond et de la fenêtre en face de la porte.

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: C'est un accueil original. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Tenten confuse: Ah! Désolé! J'ai cru que s'était encore Lee qui… Excuse-moi! Vraiment!

Feng en souriant: Tu seras pardonnée si tu réponds à quelques une de mes questions.

Tenten surprise: Très bien. Comme tu veux.

Ravi, Feng alla s'installer à côté de Tenten.

Feng: Bien. En fait, je voudrais te poser des questions sur Naruto Uzumaki. Je suppose que tu le connais.

Tenten surprise: Naruto? Oui, je le connais. Pourquoi?

Feng: Et bien, j'enquête sur lui sur l'ordre de l'Hokage. Comment est-il en mission?

Tenten en levant un sourcil: Elle est bizarre ta question.

Feng en faisant comme si de rien n'était: Vraiment?

Tenten: Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave.

Feng: Alors?

Tenten en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine: Et bien… La plupart du temps en mission…c'est un gros boulet! Il ne fait que nous attirer des ennuies! Il fait n'importe quoi, et plus il nous aide, plus on a de problème. Mais…

Feng très intéressée: Oui?

Tenten en décroisant ses bras: Parfois, il nous est bien utile. Il sait comment nous remonter le moral et nous motiver quand ça ne va pas. Il est aussi très fort, surtout quand il est revenu de son entraînement avec l'un des trois ninjas légendaires, Jiraya. Il est devenu un peu plus mature et il réfléchit un peu plus. Voilà. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Feng: Merci, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai peut-être demain pour te poser d'autres questions.

Tenten: C'était court mais d'accord.

Feng quitta Tenten pour se diriger vers la dernière chambre, la plus importante de toute. Elle toqua et entra. Tiens! Il y avait un garçon avec lui. Oh non…tout sauf lui…Sasuke Uchiwa… Feng se ressaisit et sourit.

Feng: Bonjour! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas!

Sasuke fort: Oui.

Sakura faiblement: Non.

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Je peux revenir plus tard si vous voulez.

Sasuke froidement: Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici?

Feng: Poser des questions sur l'accident qu'il y a une semaine chez Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke vit Sakura trembler en entendant le nom de Naruto. Sa coéquipière était déjà assez blessée, il ne fallait pas la brusquer maintenant. Il lança un regard glacial vers Feng qui le sentit très bien.

Sasuke agressif: Dehors! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Pourtant…j'ai l'autorisation de l'Hokage…

Sasuke agressif: Je m'en fiche! Dehors!

Feng ne se laissa pas faire et alla à côté du lit de Sakura devant un Sasuke qui s'était levé de sa chaise prêt à l'attaquer.

Feng: Sakura Haruno, je ne me trompe pas?

Sakura en tremblant: C'est…c'est ça…

Feng: Peux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens pour Kit… Naruto?

Sakura en tremblant encore plus: Je…

Sasuke en colère: Ca suffit! Dehors! Elle est assez traumatisée comme ça! Arrête ça tout de suite!

Feng en soupirant: Dommage… Moi qui voulais aider Kitsune, enfin, je veux dire Naruto puisque c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez. Et la personne la plus importante refuse de me parler. (En soupirant) Ah lala… Sur qui je suis tombée?

Ca y est, elle avait réussit à attirer leur attention. Elle pouvait continuer sur sa lancée.

Sasuke avec espoir: Tu sais où est Naruto? Où il est caché?

Feng: Bien sûr. Je le vois depuis une semaine à la même heure. On mange même ensemble. Il m'a même serré très fortement dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de force.

Sakura les yeux dans le vague: Dans ses bras…

Sasuke en prenant Feng par les épaules: Où? Où est-il? Dit le moi! Il faut qu'on le voie.

Feng en enlevant brusquement les mains de Sasuke de ses épaules: Ne me touche pas! Je n'ai pas à te le dire. C'est un secret entre lui et moi.

Sasuke menaçant: Dit-le sinon…

Feng pas du tout impressionnée: Sache que je me suis battue avec beaucoup de facilité contre trois unités ANBU. Si tu veux te frotter à moi, vas-y, mais tu y perdrais beaucoup plus qu'un combat.

Sasuke surpris: Quoi? Trois unités?

Feng en souriant: Bien, comme j'ai enfin réussit à attirer votre attention, je voudrai savoir ce que vous ressentez pour Naruto, comment le considérez-vous?

Sakura en tremblant: Si…si je te le dis…tu…

Feng en regardant Sakura: Ca aidera beaucoup Naruto. Je lui transmettrai le message.

Sasuke: Comment peut-on savoir si on peut te faire confiance?

Feng: Tu peux être méfiant si tu veux mais sache que je prends mon travail très au sérieux. Alors Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Naruto? Comment le considérais-tu?

Sasuke: …

Feng impatiente: J'attends.

Sasuke hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas dire ses sentiments pour Naruto devant une inconnue qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Pourtant, il avait ressentit comme un bien-être auprès d'elle, quand il l'avait touché. C'était…étrange. Il ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça, surtout après un seul et unique contact. Elle dégageait comme une aura très spéciale. En plus, il s'était rencontré qu'une seule fois et elle connaissait déjà son prénom. Soudain, il sentit Sakura lui tirer le bas de son tee-shirt. Ile se retourna vers elle. Elle voulait aider Naruto. Elle voulait le revoir malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

Sasuke en soupirant: Très bien. Je…je vais te le dire.

Feng en souriant: Super. Alors? J'écoute.

Sasuke en rougissant, gêné: Je considère Naruto comme mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère. Je le considère comme un membre de ma famille. C'est lui…qui m'a fait changer… Il a su me faire oublier ma vengeance pour pouvoir vivre la vie que je vis maintenant. Il a su me faire sortir des ténèbres dans lequel j'étais plongé.

Feng en ayant un grand sourire: Tu vois que ce n'est pas difficile. Et toi Sakura? Que ressens-tu pour Naruto?

Sakura: …

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Toi aussi tu dois répondre aux questions. Il n'y a pas que Sasuke qui y participe.

Sakura: Je ne sais pas…

Feng surprise par la réponse: Hein? Comment ça tu ne sais pas?

Sakura en tremblant: Je ne sais pas…je l'ai…toujours considéré comme…un faible…un boulet…mais aussi comme un ami proche… A moi aussi…il était mon meilleur ami…celui qui me soutenait quand ça n'allait pas, celui qui me réconfortait et qui me rassurait… Mais…mais depuis peu…je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec lui…je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je suis complètement perdu.

Feng en souriant: Merci. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Sasuke: Pour aujourd'hui? Et pour Naruto?

Feng: Vous le verrez que quand il l'aura décidé. Maintenant, il est trop faible psychologiquement pour vous revoir. Il ne peut pas encore vous voir tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt.

Sakura: Tu…tu pourras lui dire…que je suis désolé? Je…je ne voulais pas…lui faire de mal…quand… quand j'ai mentit pour…le protéger…

Feng: Je lui passerai le message. Rassure-toi.

Sakura en pleurant: Merci…Feng…

Feng: Bien, A demain.

Feng partit pour aller retrouver Naruto et en même temps, faire quelque course.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!

En ce moment, je suis très motivé pour écrire. ET en plus, j'ai les idées qui explosent dans ma tête. Rien de ce qui est là n'était prévu, comme d'habitude. '


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**cc:** Si Feng et Tsukiyo sont gentille? Ahah... Tu le sauras à la fin. A mon avis, il ne s'en remettra pas mais il aura peut-être le soutient de ses amis cette fois si jamais ça arrive. Pour les amis de Naruto...il y a déjà un petit bout de réponse dans ce chap. Voilà la suite!

**greg83:** Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprend que tu n'ais pas beaucoup de temps. Mais c'est normal que Naruto soit trop faible, il est détruit moralement par tout les événements qui se sont passé, et puis, après une semaine sans bouger, il doit être un peu rouillé. Voilàla suite!

**temari50:** Merci.

**666Naku:** Tu verras au fur et a mesure. Feng et Tsukiyo ont leur part de mystère et c'est fait exprès. Je suis bien contente de ce que j'écris dans cette fic. Voilà la suite!

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 9**

Feng arriva dans la grotte où Naruto avait élu domicile depuis une semaine déjà. Quand elle entra à l'intérieur, elle vit que Naruto avait replongé dans son état de trouble, comme la fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Feng se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui. Il était de nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains tenaient sa tête des deux côtés, il avait l'air horrifié. Que s'était-il passé? La veille, il allait très bien et maintenant…tout allait mal. Pourquoi? Ce serait-il passé quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu? Quelqu'un était venu le voir? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Soshi? Tant de question sans réponse trottait dans sa tête.

Feng doucement: Kitsune… qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Naruto: …

Feng soupira, elle n'allait tout de même pas tout recommencer maintenant après tout ces efforts. Elle décida de prendre doucement Naruto dans ses bras pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle faisait bien attention de faire des mouvements lents pour qu'il réagisse s'il ne voulait de contact avec elle. Elle réussit à le prendre dans ses bras sans qu'il ne chercher à s'enfuir. Il sursauta mais se laissa finalement faire. Ce doux contact lui faisait du bien, le rassurait. Il aurait voulu avoir ce genre de contact quand il était enfant, ça l'aurait réconforté dans bien des situations. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec un geste maternel. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, comme si elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Il se calma peu à peu et serra à son tour Feng dans ses bras. Feng se sentit un peu plus soulagée qu'il ait réagit positivement à son contact. Tout n'était pas perdu.

En voyant qu'il s'était calmé dans ses bras, Feng décida de poser sa question avec une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer. Il était encore en état de choc après tout. Il fallait y aller doucement au début.

Feng: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kitsune?

Naruto ne dit rien pendant une dizaine de minute. Feng le laissa dans le silence tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. S'il ne voulait pas répondre, elle n'allait pas le forcer, sinon, tout était perdu. Finalement, il se décida à répondre. Mais sa voix tremblait en même temps. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis dès jour, et il avait peur de la réaction de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Il avait déjà perdu Soshi, il ne voulait pas la perdre…

Naruto: Je…j'ai peur…

Feng surprise: De quoi?

Naruto: De…mes amis…

Feng en ne comprenant pas: Mais…enfin…tes amis…

Naruto sur le point de pleurer: Je…leur ai fait mal…très mal…ils…

Feng en recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux du blond: …

Naruto avec des larmes qui coule de ses yeux: Surtout…Sakura…la fille…la fille…que…

Feng: …

Naruto dans un sanglot: Que…j'aime le plus…au monde…je suis…impardonnable… J'avais…promis…de ne… de ne jamais lui faire…de mal…jamais…je…

Feng: Allons…calme-toi. Kitsune… Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu veux le croire.

Naruto en n'écoutant pas Feng: Je…suis un monstre… Je…je les ai…blessés… Ceux…que je…considère comme…ma famille…je…je les ai…

Feng: Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtise. Ils resteront à jamais ta famille, pour toujours. Ca ne changera jamais.

Naruto: Je… Jamais ils…ne me pardonneront…j'ai été…horrible…et…égoïste…

Feng en soupirant et en souriant: C'est seulement ça? Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste, Kitsune. Ils tiennent tous à toi. Ils resteront tes amis, ta famille. Il s'inquiète de ne pas savoir où tu es. Et je suis sûr que si je leur dis où tu es, ils accourront tous ici pour te voir. Ils pensent tous très fort à toi.

Naruto: …

Feng: Tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'était t'aider, rien de plus. Ils n'ont aucunes mauvaises arrières pensées pour toi. Tu es leur ami.

Naruto: …

Feng: Je suis allée les voir aujourd'hui, enfin, une partie seulement. Je n'ai pas pu tous les rencontrer mais une bonne partie.

Naruto: …

Feng: Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'ils m'ont dit?

Naruto ne dit rien mais Feng sentit qu'il avait hoché faiblement la tête. Il appréhendait cependant ce que les autres pensaient de lui après ce qu'il leur avait fait.

Feng: Je suis seulement allée voir les filles, les plus blessé du groupe et… (Avec un air dégoûté) un garçon par hasard. Il traînait par là.

Naruto en pensant: Elle parle peut-être de gros sourcil, enfin…Lee.

Feng: J'ai appris plein de chose sur toi. Tu t'appelles en vérité Naruto Uzumaki, même si je trouve que Kitsune te va bien. Hinata était assez mal à l'aise au début à cause de son père qui la rabaissait. Mai bon, laissons ça de côté. Elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas eu une enfance très heureuse et que tu avais été rejeté par les habitants de ton village durant ton enfance. Selon elle, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, et il ne doit toujours pas en avoir. Tes petits camarades te traitaient de fou et te battaient car tu avais un ami, que personne ne pouvait voir, Soshi je crois. Elle avait l'air triste pour toi. Pas le fait qu'elle te prenne pour un fou mais…plutôt dans le sens où elle était triste que tout le monde te considérait comme un moins que rien, bon pour l'asile. Elle tient beaucoup à toi Kitsune. Enfin, je dis ça d'après l'expression de son visage. Elle avait l'air de t'apprécier.

Feng sentit Naruto tressaillir dans ses bras. Elle le réconforta un peu et continua son récit.

Feng: Ensuite, d'après Temari, tu n'étais qu'un gamin braillard qui aimait se la jouer. (Avec un ton légèrement amusé) J'ai du mal à t'imaginer comme ça alors que tu es aussi sage qu'une image avec moi.

Naruto baissa sa tête. Alors c'est comme ça que Temari le considérait, comme un gamin braillard qui se la jouait. Il aurait dû s'en douter… tout le monde pensait la même chose de lui…depuis toujours… Même dans 10 ans, ça ne changeras jamais. A condition qu'il vive encore dans 10 ans.

Feng sérieuse: Mais elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais très courageux. Tu protégeais toujours tes amis. Tu risquais ta vie pour eux parce que c'était tes amis. Tu as même sauvé son frère qui était dans la même solitude que toi. Tu l'as sauvé de cet enfer qu'est la solitude alors que tu ne le connaissais même pas. Tu es généreux et bon Kitsune. Ton cœur et pur, pas comme le mien.

A ce moment là, Naruto se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Son cœur était plus pur que le sien? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Feng en continuant: Je ne pense pas me tromper si je te dis qu'elle t'en remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait. Elle m'a dit aussi que tu n'étais pas plus âgé que 12-13 ans quand tu as réalisé cet exploit et que tu étais…normal.

Naruto attendait la suite. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il était normal après ce qu'il lui a fait? Il l'avait…envoyé valser à travers son appartement et elle…elle disait qu'il était normal? C'était elle ou lui qui était malade? Il savait qu'il n'était pas malade mais elle…elle n'avait aucun problème et elle disait qu'il était normal?

Feng légèrement amusée: A part le fait que tu avais une tenue orange vraiment horrible, une volonté à toute épreuve et une quantité de chakra anormalement grande, tu étais parfaitement normal. Tu étais comme les autres, rien à envier, rien à corriger, tu es comme tu es, un point c'est tout. Voilà ce que je pense. Tu es ce que tu es et personne d'autre. Fait les choses à ta façon et personne ne pourra te dicter ta conduite.

Feng marqua une pose, en laissant Naruto digérer tout ce qu'elle avait dit depuis le début. Tien…voilà Feng qui ce met à parler comme Soshi maintenant. Jusqu'à maintenant, seul Soshi lui avait dit ce genre de chose. Il était ce qu'il était et rien d'autre… Est-ce que Feng connaissait Soshi pour dire ce genre de phrase ou s'était elle qui le disait sans connaître Soshi? Naruto se sentit stupide d'un coup. Comment Feng pouvait connaître Soshi alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le voir? Ridicule. Feng avait sans doute dit ça sans l'avoir entendu quelque part.

Feng continua son récit en parlant de la prochaine personne qu'elle avait interrogé. Elle n'avait rien fait au hasard.

Feng: J'ai ensuite demandé à Ino, elle ainsi que les autres je veux dire, avait eu l'impression d'avoir été ton ami ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle s'était toujours considérait comme étant ton ami, c'était probablement le cas pour les autres. Vous vous entendiez très bien, vous vous amusiez beaucoup ensemble.

Naruto revit des images dans sa tête en même temps qu'elle parlait. Il se revoyait s'amuser avec eux, faire des fêtes à Ichiraku, sécher les cours avec Kiba et Akamaru, Shikamaru et Choji. Le maudit baisé avec Sasuke, toute les fois où Sakura l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la rue… Sasuke… Sakura… Ils lui manquaient tous mais… Comment pouvait-il aller les voir après ce qui s'était passé?

Feng en continuant son récit: Mais elle m'a dit que lors de l'accident, tout ça s'était envolé. Ils étaient tous inquiet pour toi et toi, tu les envoies pas la fenêtre. Enfin, j'ai repris sa phrase sans la petite pointe de colère, ni les poings serrés. Elle avait l'air déçu par ton comportement. Ils te faisaient tous confiance, ils en attendaient sans doute autant de ta part. Ils voulaient tous avoir ta confiance, autant qu'ils ont confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dise quelque chose sur toi qu'ils sont contre toi. Au contraire, ils voulaient seulement t'aider.

Naruto en s'accrochant au haut de Feng: Je…je ne voulais pas…je…je ne savais pas…ce que je faisais… J'étais…incontrôlable… Je…ne voulais pas…leur faire…du mal… Je…ne voulais…pas…

Feng: Je sais… Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à tes amis en étant conscient de tes actes. Je le sais…car je te connais… Je te fais confiance. Tu ne feras jamais de mal volontairement à ceux qui te sont proche, à ceux que tu aimes, à tes amis.

Naruto: …

Feng marqua une nouvelle pose. Naruto avait déjà eu pas mal d'émotion avec les précédents récits. Encore une et elle passait au plus difficile. Bien, bientôt, il redeviendra normal, il n'aura plus peur…ou presque. Elle pourrais reprendre là où elle étai. Elle continua son récit.

Feng: Ensuite, après être sortit vivante de l'assaut contre Lee préparé par Tenten. Elle avait installé un piège parce que Lee commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle a placé des kunai et des shuriken au dessus et en face de la porte. Heureusement que j'ai de bon réflexe, sinon je serais devenu un porc-épic.

Naruto émit un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Feng à cet instant. Naruto voyait très bien la scène. Si jamais Lee s'en était sortit vivant, il se serait mit pleurer le désespoir parce que Tenten aurait tenté de le tuer.

Feng: Elle m'a dit comment tu étais pendant les missions. Je ne pensais pas que tu n'étais qu'un boulet pour ton équipe, plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Tu apportais plus de problème que de solution lors d'une mission…

Naruto en pensant: Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle me voit? Un boulet et une gêne, plus de problème que de solution…c'est normal…c'était le cas… Elle a raison… Lors des missions, je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête.

Feng: Mais tu savais aussi comment leur remontrer le moral et les remotiver quand ça n'allait pas. Apparemment, tu es devenu très fort depuis ton retour d'un entraînement spécial. Tu es aussi devenu plus mature et tu réfléchis plus… Ca doit être vrai. Quand je te vois, tu n'as pas de tenue orange, ou presque, tu es très calme, fragile en ce moment mais ce n'est que passager… Tu m'as l'air très fort aussi vu avec qu'elle force avec laquelle tu m'as pris dans tes bras hier. Tu as du vraiment changer durant ces dernières années.

Feng marqua encore une pose. Elle allait renter dans les cas délicat pour Naruto. Ses meilleurs amis, son frère et son amour. Elle reprit son souffle et recommença à conter.

Feng: Enfin, je ne pense pas me tromper pas quand je dis que je passe au plus important maintenant, Sakura et Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant ses noms là. Il avait peur de ce qu'ils ressentaient pour lui. Surtout ces deux là…ces deux êtres les plus important pour lui. Ses principaux «sauveurs».

Feng: Commençons par (Avec un air dégoûté) Sasuke…

Naruto en pensant: Tiens, pourquoi Feng a un air dégouté en parlant de Sasuke? Il lui a fait quelque chose? Elle ne l'aime pas? Pourquoi? Il ne se connaisse même pas.

Feng avec un air normal: Après avoir essayé de me chasser de la chambre se Sakura…

Naruto comprit mieux pourquoi Feng semblait détester Sasuke. C'était parce que lui, l'avait empêché de parler avec Sakura. C'était bien Sasuke ça. Il protégeait toujours Sakura. Même s'il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que Sakura, il l'a protégé quand même. Naruto se sentit triste à cette pensée… Il n'aura jamais de chance contre Sasuke… C'était Sasuke que Sakura aimé, pas lui.

Feng moqueuse: Il était tout gêné et tout rouge quand il me l'a dis. Ce qu'il ressent pour toi… (En lisant ses notes) Je cite «Je considère Naruto comme mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère. Je le considère comme un membre de ma famille. C'est lui…qui m'a fait changer… Il a su me faire oublier ma vengeance pour pouvoir vivre la vie que je vis maintenant. Il a su me faire sortir des ténèbres dans lequel j'étais plongé.»

Naruto avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Sasuke se superposer sur celle de Feng quand elle lui avait dit ce que son meilleur ami avait dit. Il sourit légèrement, il voyait très bien Sasuke rougir en même temps qu'il disait ces mots qui l'avaient touché. Il n'était pas du genre a révéler ses véritables sentiments comme ça.

Feng: Quant à Sakura… Elle m'a dit précisément ces mots en tremblant sur son lit «Je ne sais pas…je l'ai…toujours considéré comme…un faible…un boulet…mais aussi comme un ami proche… A moi aussi…il était mon meilleur ami…celui qui me soutenait quand ça n'allait pas, celui qui me réconfortait et qui me rassurait… Mais…mais depuis peu…je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec lui…je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je suis complètement perdu.» Elle m'a aussi demandé de te dire qu'elle était désolé d'avoir mentit mais elle l'a fait pour te protéger. Elle a l'air de tenir à toi la petite Sakura. Je ne sais pas si elle partager tes sentiments mais c'est bien partit.

Tout comme pour les paroles de Sasuke, Naruto entendit très bien la voix de Sakura, sa bien-aimée, dans sa tête. Il la voyait aussi trembler, sur le point de pleurer en disant tout cela. Ca lui faisait si mal de voir Sakura ainsi à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Mais en même temps…il se sentit bien, très heureux même. Sakura avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui donc…il avait encore un petit espoir pour qu'elle l'aime en retour. Elle lui demandait pardon mais c'était à lui de dire pardon, pas elle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence régna dans la grotte. Naruto réfléchissait à tout cela jusqu'à ce que Feng se leva en se détachant doucement de lui.

Feng: Je dois te laisser. J'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Si jamais tu as envi de te dégourdirent un peu les jambes, ma maison est juste un peu plus loin par là-bas. Tu pourras aussi prendre une douche, tu ne sens pas trop la rose depuis une semaine. Sinon, voilà de quoi manger pour aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir repasser aujourd'hui, mais demain sûrement. Si jamais tu décide de prendre une douche, la porte est ouverte. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à voler chez moi.

Naruto hocha la tête et laissa Feng partir à son regret. Elle rentra chez elle se doucher et attendit. Elle réfléchissait à la nouvelle situation. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle parla à voix haute.

Feng: Il me fait totalement confiance maintenant. Je suis sûre que dans peu de temps, il me sera très utile. Il me dira où «il» se cache. (En soupirant) Je dois aussi chercher «elle»… Quel ennuie! Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas à Konoha mais à Suna… Tsukiyo devra se débrouiller toute seule et le découvrir elle même. (En soupirant de nouveau) J'ai trop l'impression de le revoir… Il se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… Pourtant, mes supérieurs m'avaient prévenu que je risquais de revoir certaine personne du passé… Comme d'habitude, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et j'ai accepté cette mission sans penser aux conséquences. C'était ça où prendre encore une personne de plus. J'en ai déjà 5 à la maison plus 4 titulaires qui se débrouillent très bien sans moi, pas la peine d'en rajouter encore plus d'élèves. (En se ressaisissant) Allez Feng! Ressaisis-toi! Je ne dois plus penser à ça! Ca me rend trop nostalgique. Le plus important c'est de «le» et «la» retrouver. Et ça, le plus rapidement possible.

Soudain, l'image d'un homme apparut dans sa tête. Cette image vint se superposer sur celle d'un des hommes qu'elle avait rencontré depuis son arrivé à Konoha. Un voile de tristesse se plaça dans ses yeux. On aurait presque l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer.

Feng: Kosuke…pourquoi je te revois maintenant alors que j'avais enfin fait une croix sur le passé? Pourquoi? Pourquoi continues-tu à me hanter?

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler. Elle voulait tout évacuer pour être encore plus forte après. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Dans un endroit sombre, Soshi et Sanji étaient toujours dans la même position.

Sanji soulagé: Il s'est calmé le gamin. Enfin…

Soshi: Il a fait ce cauchemar. Ca a dû être horrible pour lui.

Sanji: Oui. Rêver de sa folie passagère, ce n'est pas super. Même à moi, ça revient parfois me hanter.

Soshi en essayant de cacher son trouble: Il a de la chance d'avoir trouvé une fille comme elle. Elle a l'air gentille.

Sanji méfiant: C'est sûr qu'elle est gentille mais en même temps, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Cette fille me rappelle quelqu'un. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Pas à la fille que j'ai connu mais à elle… Feng je crois.

Soshi: Elle te rappelle qui?

Sanji: Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Soshi: …

Sanji: J'ai comme un pressentiment. Comme si je l'avais déjà vu par le passé.

Soshi surpris: Mais c'est impossible! Elle a le même âge que Naruto, elle ne peut pas avoir mon âge et encore moins le tiens!

Sanji: Oui, je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à enlever cette image de ma tête. (En repensant à ce que Soshi avait dis) Hé! Attend! T'insinue que je suis vieux?

Soshi était tellement concentré sur Feng qu'il n'entendit pas, ou faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, et l'ignora superbement. Il avait mis sa main sous son menton et réfléchit encore.

Soshi: Maintenant que tu le dis… A moi aussi elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Et ça remonte à plus de 16 ans de cela, c'est vraiment étrange. (En ne savant plus quoi penser) Arg, c'est impossible! Il ne peut pas exister deux fois la même personne à deux époques différentes! Même si c'était la descendante de cette fille à laquelle on pense, cette fille lui ressemble beaucoup trop niveau comportement pour être seulement une descendante! Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait le même visage mais le comportement… (Sérieux) Sanji, tout ça est louche.

Sanji méfiant et sérieux: Si on a tout les deux cette impression, alors on doit protéger le gamin contre elle. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle lui veut plus de mal que de bien.

Soshi: Oui, à moi aussi. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Le soir, devant l'entrée du village de Suna, Tsukiyo atterrit le plus discrètement possible devant le village. Elle se présenta à l'entrée et montra ses papiers. Rien d'anormal, on la laissa passer. Tsukiyo se dirigea à l'intérieur du village et chercha la tour administrative. Si ce que Feng disait vrai, il devrait être au alentour de ce bâtiment. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas revu Suna depuis très longtemps. Elle décida d'aller à l'endroit où l'on pouvait voir tout Suna. Elle arriva sur le point le plus haut de Suna et respira un grand coup.

Tsukiyo avec un sourire: Suna est toujours aussi magnifique après toutes ces années.

Voix: C'est vrai.

Tsukiyo surprise de reconnaître une voix si lointaine, se retourna d'un coup et reprit son air froid. Elle devait se concentrer. C'était sa première mission seule. Elle avait en face d'elle un jeune home de l'âge de sa sœur, les cheveux roux, un caractère sur son front. C'était le caractère amour. Il avait aussi une tenue bordeaux, et une gourde géante sur le dos.

Tsukiyo froide: A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Voix: Gaara no Sabaku, Kazekage du village de Suna, et vous?

Tsukiyo froide: Tsukiyo Huang, aucun village en particulier.

Il régna en ce moment un lourd silence. Chacun détaillait l'autre sous le clair de lune. Gaara décida de briser ce silence un peu pesant. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fille qui l'intriguait. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, c'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais sentit ce genre de sentiment pour une fille, surtout qu'il l'a rencontre pour la première fois.

Tsukiyo ne quitta pas son air froid. Elle devait garder ce masque jusqu'à la fin. Pourtant, c'était dur. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Gaara? Il lui rappelait tellement une personne de son passé. Il lui ressemblait tellement ais ce n'était plus les même personne. Jamais elle ne «le» reverrait. Plus jamais, car il était déjà partit sans elle. Il ne l'avait pas attendu…

Gaara: Et bien Tsukiyo¸ qu'êtes-vous venu faire au village de Suna, en pleine nuit?

Tsukiyo: Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Gaara: Excusez-moi mademoiselle Huang. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Tsukiyo: Je suis venue de la part d'une personne très haut placée qui voudrait vous aider dans votre quête.

Gaara méfiant: C'est-à-dire? Quelle personne haut placée? Quelle quête?

Tsukiyo: Il paraît que vous voulez vous racheter de vos fautes passés en vous rendant utile. Je suis venue vous aider dans cette tâche. Quant à la personne haut placée, cela n'a aucune importance. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Gaara méfiant: Comment savent-ils cela?

Tsukiyo: Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis juste venue transmettre le message, rien de plus.

Gaara pas très convaincu: Très bien. Que dois-je faire alors?

Tsukiyo: Je viendrai vous prévenir en temps voulu. Chaque chose en son temps.

Gaara: Bien. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où vous logerez?

Tsukiyo: Non, je viens d'arriver.

Gaara: Alors venez chez moi. C'est assez grand pour vous accueillir.

Tsukiyo regarda Gaara avec un regard bizarre. Elle ne savait pas que le Kazekage était aussi entreprenant et pervers. Gaara vit le regard de Tsukiyo et rougit en se répétant la scène dans sa tête. Il s'empressa de remettre tout les choses au point.

Gaara: Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

Tsukiyo: Alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire?

Gaara: Je veux dire que ce serait plus pratique pour vous de me prévenir si jamais vous habitez chez moi.

Tsukiyo: Bien. J'accepte votre proposition. Vous pouvez me tutoyer à présent qu'on va vivre sous le même toit.

Gaara: C'est valable pour toi aussi.

Tsukiyo: Très bien.

Gaara emmena Tsukiyo jusque chez lui. Il y avait Kankuro et Temari qui habitaient là aussi mais sa sœur était à Konoha en ce moment entant qu'Ambassadrice. Soudain Tsukiyo se rappela d'une chose très importante. Elle panique ultérieurement et pesta contre elle pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Pourtant, elle paraissait totalement impassible de l'extérieur.

Tsukiyo en pensant: Mais quelle gourde je fais! Je ne mange pas! Rien du tout! Comment je vais faire pour le cacher si j'habite avec lui? Si jamais «elle» venait à apprendre que j'avais oublié ce détaille, «elle» va me massacrer! Je suis pitoyable! «Elle» m'avait portant prévenu que je devais faire attention à tout! «Elle» va me renvoyer à l'académie!

Gaara en la sortant de la rêverie: Nous y voilà! Voilà ta chambre. La plupart du temps, je serai dans mon bureau, je reviens manger ici que rarement à cause de mes obligations. Tu te débrouilleras avec mon frère, Kankuro qui est dans la chambre là-bas, deuxième porte à droite. La nuit, je suis, soit dans ma chambre, dans le couloir opposé de celle de Kankuro, soit sur un des toits de Suna comme ce soir. Des questions?

Tsukiyo: Tu as assez de douche?

Gaara surpris par la question: Quoi?

Tsukiyo: Plusieurs salles de bain ou plusieurs gels douche?

Gaara: Tu sais qu'on est dans un désert? L'eau n'est pas courante. Oui, il y a deux salles de bain. Tu peux prendre celle au fond du couloir, là. C'est celle qu'utilise ma sœur. Quand au gel douche, faut voir. Si jamais tu n'en a pas assez, achète les sur mon compte.

Tsukiyo: Bien.

Gaara: Tu peux te doucher quand tu veux, l'eau n'est plus devenue un problème.

Tsukiyo: Bien, bonne nuit.

Gaara: Bonne nuit.

Dans la chambre de Sakura, à Konoha, Sakura pensa en se retournant sans arrêt sur son lit.

Sakura en pensant: Naruto… Je suis tellement désolé Naruto… Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal… Je voulais t'aider… Reviens s'il te plait, j'ai…j'ai besoin de toi… Naruto…

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, il pensa en se retournant, lui aussi, sans arrêt sur son lit.

Sasuke en pensant: Naruto… Reviens, Sakura a besoin de toi, pas de moi. C'est toi qu'elle aime vraiment, pas moi. Je l'ai bien vu. Toi aussi tu l'aimes, non? Alors reviens, c'est un ordre. Tu ne peux pas la laisser souffrir. Reviens!

Sasuke se retourna encore une fois quand il cru voir quelque chose par la fenêtre. Il se précipita et ne vit rien. Mais instinctivement, il prononça un nom.

Sasuke: Feng…

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!

Alors ce que je voulais au début c'était mettre l'arrivé de Suna au début puis j'ai changé d'avis , ensuite, je voulais mettre autre chose mais je crois qu'elle n'y sera que dans le prochain . Bon, vous en avez appris un peu plus sur Feng et Tsukiyo, pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça .


	10. Chapter 10

Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):

**Ericka:** Bon, je vais répondre à tout tes coms depuis le début puisque j'ai eu droit à tout les chap. Enfin, je vais généraliser. Je suis contente que le premier chap ait réussit à t'accrocher autant. Quant au 2ème, merci du compliment, je ne savais pas que j'érivais aussi bien. Merci des compliments, autant pour le contenu de ma fic que pour mon style d'écriture. Au 3ème, tu commence à devenir accro à ma fic on dirait. Au chap 4, t'as envoyé le lien à une copine? J'espère recevoir un com de sa part pour avoir son avis. Bon ou mauvais. 5, encore et toujours la suite. Pareil pour le com n°6. Le 7ème, merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour le 8 et le 9, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Voila! La suite ici et maitnenant!

**cc:** Ah oui? tu commence à comprendre? Tant mieux. Vas-y dit le moi, après tout j'ai déjà tout entendu de "Feng et Tsukiyo sont des sorte de shinigami" à "Feng est la mère de Naruto" Alors tu peux me le dire. Voilà la suite!

**tipi:** Merci, je continue, je continue.

**Chocola-chan:** Ma fic est trop sentimental? J'avoue que j'essaye de déveloper cette idée. Mais puisque tu adores, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite!

**temari50:** Les compliments, ça me fait rougir. Je fais tout pour qu'elle tienne la route. GaaraTsuki? Ahah! Faut lire la suite! L'impassible Gaara...C'est sûr! Quoi que... Enfin, si jamais tu as d'autre supposition, je suis prête à les entendre. Ca fait plaisir de voir une lectrice essayer de deviner la suite.

**666Naku:** Tu te poses encore plus de questions? Et quelles sont-elles? Voilà la suite!

Je sais que j'ai pris du temps cette fois mais en ce moment, je regarde une série chinoise qui m'avais beaucoup plus en Chine Je reprends du plaisir à la revoir, voilà pourquoi j'ai un peu trainé pour ce chapitre. Il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment mettre ce chapitre en place. Mais je crois que j'ai fini par trouver, enfin, j'espère. Ce chapitre est plus pour vous amuser un peu, surtout vers la fin.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain après-midi, après une grasse matinée bien mérité, Feng se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour continuer son enquête. Quand elle y alla, elle entra d'abord dans la chambre de Sakura, pour voir si elle s'était remise du choc de la veille. Elle lui avait dis qu'elle connaissait Naruto, qu'elle savait où il était, qu'elle était proche de lui, qu'elle refusait de dévoilé son emplacement, et bien sûr, fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit déboussolé après tant de révélation d'un coup. De plus, elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'en vouloir alors, entant que «gentille fille», elle avait décidé de lui rapporter les paroles de Kitsune. Elle était beaucoup trop gentille, tellement qu'elle ne respectait jamais ses délais de mission, ce qui mettait ses supérieurs dans des colères démesurées très souvent oublié par la performance de la mission faite. En plus de cela, elle savait comment les amadouer.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de la konoichi aux cheveux rose, elle fut agréablement surprise quand elle vit tout le monde était là. Il y avait Sakura bien entendu puisque c'était sa chambre, Sasuke, à se demander quand est-ce qu'il a travaillé ou s'il avait repris le travail, Tenten, Ino, Temari et Hinata, est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de quitter leur chambre? Et les garçons qui restaient, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Choji et Shikamaru qui ne devrait pas être là mais au travail comme Sasuke. Pourquoi tout le monde était là? Ils ne doivent pas travailler? Ils sont ninja, non? Bah après tout, ce n'était pas si gênant. Tant mieux même, elle n'aura pas à leur courir après pour les interroger. Mais bon, même s'il s'inquiète pour leur amie, il ne faut pas oublier le travail. Elle même travail dans son vrai travail. Enfin, chose compliqué qu'elle préféra oublier.

Feng souriante: Bonjour, je viens apporter des nouvelles! Il y a beaucoup de monde dans ta chambre aujourd'hui Sakura. C'est très animé aujourd'hui! Tu dois être heureuse avec autant d'amis.

Sakura et Sasuke précipitamment: Des nouvelles? De Naruto? Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Tout le monde: De Naruto? Vite! Dit-les nous! On veut savoir!

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Doucement, je vais tout vous dire mais il faut y aller doucement. (Sérieux) Puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir le dire qu'une seule fois et pas une dizaine de fois comme j'avais prévu de le faire. Enfin, j'avais surtout prévu de le dire à Sakura et son coéquipier le grincheux râleur mais puisque vous êtes là, autant en faire profiter tout le monde.

Sasuke vexé: J'ai un nom je te le rappelle. Et ce n'est certainement pas «grincheux râleur».

Feng en souriant mais froidement: Ah oui, c'est vrai, Kosuke Uchida. Je m'en souviendrai.

Sasuke avec une veine qui palpite sur tempe: Non, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et voilà que tout le monde se mit à murmurer. Des nouvelles de Naruto? Allait-il revenir? Allait-il bien? Comme Feng pouvait connaître Naruto? Pourquoi était-elle aussi méchante avec Sasuke? Ils ne se sont rencontrés qu'une fois, et pourtant, elle semble le détester. Lui aurait-il fait du mal? La situation allait être explosive entre eux, il y aura du spectacle.

Feng attendit que le silence s'installe pour raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle n'allait quand même pas parler dans ce capharnaüm impossible.

Feng: Hum…je n'ai rien noté mais heureusement pour vous, (En désignant sa tête avec son index) j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Je vais pouvoir vous rapporter ces paroles.

Ino en se souvenant de ce que ses parents lui avaient dit: Pour ne pas oublier quelque chose d'insignifiant comme une carte dans un livre, il faut avoir une très bonne mémoire, oui.

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Ils te l'ont raconté? Mince, je croyais leur avoir dit de garder ça pour eux.

Sasuke les bras croisés: Pas si bonne que ça vu que tu as oublié comment je m'appelle.

Feng ironique: Excuse-moi de cette oublie. Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois, Ko-su-ke!

Sasuke sur le point d'exploser: Je viens de te le dire que…

Sakura en frappant Sasuke: Tais-toi, je veux écouter! Vas-y Feng, je veux savoir.

Tout le monde impatient: Vas-y! Dit-le nous!

Feng sourit, on aurait dit des enfants. Ils étaient tous impatients et certain, qu'elle ne nommerait pas, n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour. Elle décida de raconter avant qu'il ne lui saute tous dessus pour obtenir l'information. Même si elle était beaucoup plus adulte qu'eux, elle savait que l'annonce d'une nouvelle comme celle qu'elle va dire était très important »e pour eux. Tellement important qu'ils ne dormiraient pas de la nuit sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, et de la suivre parfois et la harceler jusqu'à avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

Feng: Et bien, au début, je n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi il avait peur de vous, ses amis…

Ino indignée: Comment ça peur de nous? C'est plutôt le contraire qui devrait se passer. C'est lui qui nous a attaqué et pas le contraire! De plus, on n'a pas peur de lui, on veut juste qu'il revienne auprès de nous comme avant!

Tout le monde: Ouais, c'est vrai ça, nous on…

Feng en regardant Ino: Je n'ai pas finis. C'est assez surprenant mais attendez au moins la fin de la phrase. Il a dit qu'il avait peur de vous car il vous a fait mal, très mal.

Ino rougit pour avoir parlé un peu trop vite et Feng vit Tenten qui réfléchissait à quelque chose. Sans doute aux paroles de son ami.

Tenten en déduisant: Donc, il regrette son geste. Il regrette de nous avoir mis dans cet état et de nous avoir envoyé à l'hôpital.

Feng en approuvant les dire de Tenten: C'est ça. Il le regrette, (En regardant Sakura) surtout pour toi Sakura. Il en a même pleuré tellement il s'en veut. Il tient beaucoup à toi, sa coéquipière la plus proche de lui et (En cherchant le mot) avec…euh…l'autre…

Sasuke énervé: J'ai un nom!

Sakura touchée: Naruto…espèce…d'imbécile… C'est moi qui…

Sasuke alla s'asseoir à côté de Sakura sur le bord du lit et la réconforta. Qui aurait pu croire que Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait réconforter une de ses amies. Et surtout, devant ses amis qui n'avaient encore jamais vu cette facette de sa personnalité. Ils le regardaient tous surpris, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir le grand Sasuke Uchiwa…tendre? Attentionné? Gentil tout simplement avec quelqu'un.

Feng décida de continuer son récit afin de détourner l'attention des amis de Kitsune sur elle et non plus, sur les coéquipiers du jeune fugitif qui allaient être gêné à force 'être fixé ainsi. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Après tout, elle n'avait pas toute la journée devant elle. Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire, comme aller voir une certaine personne après.

Feng: Si je me souviens bien, il a dit qu'il était un monstre et qu'il avait blessé ceux qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille.

Temari: C'est à nous de juger si c'est un monstre ou pas. Et je peux te dire que jamais on ne l'a considéré comme tel. Comme il l'a dit, on fait tous partie d'une gigantesque famille. Je sais ce que je dis, mon frère est comme Naruto. Il n'est pas un monstre! Au contraire…

Feng sourit au dire de Temari et regarda tout le monde tour à tour qui approuvait aussi.

Feng: Il a aussi dit qu'il était impardonnable et qu'il était horrible et égoïste.

Hinata: Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est la personne la plus généreuse qu'on connaisse. Il nous a beaucoup aidés contre rien échange. Il ne demande rien contre son aide, il nous le donne sans que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Kiba: C'est vrai ça! Il nous fourre toujours dans le pétrin mais c'est un bon pote! Il n'a pas à se juger tout seul comme ça! C'est à nous de dire du mal de lui, pas à lui. Nous, on a rien à dire sur lui! Et enfin, on veut qu'il revienne!

Feng les regarda tous tour à tour encore une fois, ils avaient tous cette lueur dans les yeux. Ils voulaient vraiment que Naruto revienne. Feng sourit ultérieurement, au moins, quand elle mettra son plan a exécution, il saura vers qui se tourner la prochaine fois. Il ne sera pas détruit par la vérité de Soshi ni par la vérité de sa propre nature, de sa véritable vie et profession. Puis, elle se rappela de quelque chose que Naruto avait dit aussi.

Feng: Ah oui, il a aussi dit qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait lors de l'accident. Jamais il ne vous aurait fait de mal en étant conscient. Il était comme… (En cherchant le mot) devenu incontrôlable. Oui, c'est ça, incontrôlable. C'est le mot.

Neji: Ca a un rapport avec son niveau de chakra anormalement élevé? Est-ce à cause de ça qu'il…

Feng: Je ne sais pas. Je n'y connais rien à votre histoire de chakra et tout le blabla. Je ne suis pas ninja, (innocemment) juste une simple voyageuse qui a décidé de se poser quelque temps à Konoha. Je ne suis là que temporairement.

Shino en allant droit au but: Quand est-ce qu'il rentre? On est tous pressé de le revoir.

Tout le monde approuva les paroles de Shino. C'était simple, rapide, exactement ce qu'il voulait tous savoir. Il allait droit au but.

Feng: Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra de sitôt. Surtout s'il fait des crises comme ça. Quand je l'ai revu hier, il était dans le même état que quand je l'ai trouvé. Il avait l'air traumatisé. Je pense qu'il a dû être détruit moralement. Il lui faudra du temps pour pouvoir se relever de lui-même.

Choji: On ne pourra pas le voir? Dans combien de temps crois-tu que… Au moins, l'un d'entre nous…

Feng: Non, même l'Hokage ne peut pas aller le voir. Moi seule peux décider si oui ou non vous pouvez le voir. Et je dis non, à quelque personne que ce soit.

Shikamaru: C'est pourtant l'Hokage. Le chef de notre village.

Feng: Et moi la personne en qui Kitsune fait le plus confiance. Je suis beaucoup plus importante et impliquée dans cette affaire. Elle aura beau être l'Hokage, ça ne le ramènera pas à Konoha sans une confiance totale.

Lee: Comment tu sais qu'il te fait autant confiance?

Feng: Tu crois vraiment qu'un garçon va pleurer dans les bras d'une fille sans avoir placé toute sa confiance en cette personne? T'es un homme, tu devrais le savoir. Tu pleurerais devant une fille?

Tenten: Ca ne sert à rien de lui dire ça, il pleure devant tout le monde. Il ne sait pas maîtriser ses émotions. Il pleure pour un rien.

Lee se mit à pleurer et à s'accrocher à Tenten par la taille. Il était à genoux devant elle, les bras autour de la taille et Tenten qui essayait de le détacher d'elle.

Lee en pleurant: Tenten! C'est cruel ce que tu viens de dire!

Tenten en essayant de décrocher Lee: Tu vois!

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Je vois…

Feng se retourna et vit Sasuke comme qui dirait choqué par la révélation. Son meilleur ami, celui qui n'avait jamais pleuré devant personne…avait pleuré? Lui? Non…impossible!

Sasuke: Il a pleuré? Mais…

Feng sérieuse: Il est devenu très faible moralement, je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est normal qu'il se laisse emporter par ses émotions très facilement. Si vous étiez dans son cas, il y aurait longtemps que vous en aurez finit avec cette douleur. Je sais ce qu'il ressent. Je suis moi-même passé par là. Je suis la mieux placé pour l'aider et savoir s'il va mieux ou pas. Donc, pour l'instant, interdiction de s'approcher de lui.

Sakura en ayant peur de la réponse: Est-ce…Est-ce qu'il a…accepté…mes…excuses?

Feng: Vu comment je le connais, je dirais qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulu. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'en veut beaucoup et il doit plus penser que c'était à lui de s'excuser et non l'inverse. Celui a qui il regrette le plus d'avoir fait du mal, c'est toi Sakura. Je te l'ai dit. Tu es très importante à ses yeux.

Ino: C'est quoi cette histoire d'excuse? Si quelqu'un lui en doit, c'est nous tous ici présent.

Feng surprise: Pourquoi? Enfin, des excuses…

Tout le monde: Parce qu'on ne l'a pas cru! Maintenant, on doit lui montrer qu'on lui fait totalement confiance.

Feng: C'est un peu tard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je lui transmettrai le message.

Sakura en baissant la tête: Je…je suis désolé…c'est à cause de moi tout ça…

Sasuke: Tu voulais juste protéger Naruto. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Sakura: Oui mais…Soshi existe vraiment…je… Il était gentil avec moi…et je…

Ino alla se placer à côté de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Sasuke se leva et alla se mêler aux autres dans la chambre. Feng les laissa digérer toute ces nouvelles et se préparer à poser des questions pour plus tard.

Ino en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras: On t'a déjà pardonné. On est tous ami après tout.

Lee: Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sakura! Soshi est quelqu'un de bien! On doit aider Naruto à passer cet hiver glacial pour qu'il puisse retrouver la jeunesse du printemps!

Kiba: Ouais, c'est vrai! Bien dit Lee! Dès que tout le monde sera sortit de l'hôpital et quand Naruto reviendra, on ira tous faire la fête à Ichiraku.

Pendant que tout le monde discutait avec entrain sur le retour de Naruto. Sasuke prit Feng à part et sortit de la chambre avec elle, qui était réticente à cette idée mais le suivit quand même. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le parc de l'hôpital, enfin, Sasuke. Feng refusait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Feng froidement: De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Fait vite, je suis pressée.

Sasuke: C'était toi hier soir.

Feng en fronçant les sourcils: De quoi tu parles?

Sasuke avec un regard perçant: Ne mens pas, je t'ai reconnu.

Feng en niant: De quoi tu parles? Je ne comprends pas, soit plus clair.

Sasuke: Dans le ciel, c'était toi. Je t'ai vu avec des ailes et voler.

Feng: Non, c'est impossible, premièrement, je ne vole pas, deuxièmement, tu en as la preuve? Et enfin troisièmement, je ne sors pas la nuit.

Sasuke: …

Feng en se retournant: Affaire résolue. Laisse-moi maintenant, j'ai encore des personnes à interroger, même si ce n'est plus la peine. Il vaut mieux que je rapporte les paroles de tout le monde.

Alors que Feng allait s'en aller, Sasuke se releva et retint celle-ci par le bras. Il était intriguait par elle sans savoir pourquoi. Il voulait en savoir plus. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il était certain d'une chose. Il avait un étrange sentiment en lui qui naissait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il ressentait ce genre de chose étrange. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effet? Il voulait une réponse. Surtout qu'il avait reconnu Feng du premier coup d'œil dans le ciel. C'était rapide mais assez pour ressentir le même sentiment que quand il la voyait.

Il ne la lâcha toujours pas alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était pas censée envoyer le meilleur ami de Kitsune à l'hôpital. Elle se retourna pour faire fasse à Sasuke.

Sasuke: Attend! Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper.

Feng avec un air de défi: Très bien, est-ce que tu as vu mon visage?

Sasuke déboussolé: Non, je…

Feng avec un sourire étrange: As-tu vu clairement la silhouette dans le ciel?

Sasuke en ne pouvant pas mentir: Euh…non, je…

Feng avec un air triomphant: Alors tu vois? Tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit moi.

Sasuke avec une voix forte: Si, je le sais!

Feng agacée: Ah oui? Et comment alors, puisque tu n'as rien vu?

Sasuke rougit à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était grâce à son cœur, sinon, elle saura qu'il ressent des choses pour elle mais en même temps, s'il ne lui disait pas, elle allait partir sans le croire ni avouer que c'était elle. Il devait faire un choix et vite avant qu'elle ne se lasse et ne s'en aille. Il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et porta sa main sur son cœur. Il était tout gêné qu'il osa à peine la regarder.

Sasuke: Je l'ai su avec ça! Ca peut te paraître étrange mais même si je ne t'ai aperçu ne serait qu'un seconde, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu car je…

Feng fut déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait écouté son cœur…comme «lui» autrefois. Elle rougit légèrement et détourna la tête. Non, Sasuke n'était pas comme «lui». Il était différent! Jamais plus elle ne souffrira à cause d'un homme! Elle se ressaisit mais sa voix laissa passer son état antérieur malgré elle.

Feng: Non, tu…

Sasuke en voyant Feng troublée: Je le sais, mon cœur ne peut pas me tromper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé à toi à ce moment là mais…

Feng en se ressaisissant un peu plus: Peut-être que je t'ai intrigué au début. Une étrangère venue de nulle part, s'installe à Konoha, enquête sur ton meilleur ami… tu ne crois pas que c'est ça? Je t'intrigue à cause de mes origines inconnue, je te vole la place de confident auprès de Kitsune, tu veux savoir comment j'en suis arrivé à ce résultat? C'est simple, j'ai été auprès de lui au bon moment. Voilà tout. Ton cœur n'à rien avoir avec ça.

Sasuke en baissant la tête: Je…

Feng sèche: Lâche-moi.

Sasuke toujours avec la tête baissée: …

Feng en parlant plus fort pour réveiller Sasuke: Tu t'es trompé alors avoue ta faute! Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ni avec ton cœur!

Sasuke en relevant sa tête: J'en suis sûr et je te le prouverai. Je ne peux pas me tromper. J'y ai pensé tout la nuit et la seule explication c'est toi!

Feng: Tu ne prouveras rien du tout puisque ce n'est pas moi. Quelle preuve veux-tu trouver puisqu'elle n'existe pas?

Sasuke: Je ne mens pas, je t'ai reconnu. Je sais ce que je dis. Je te le prouverai d'une manière ou d'un autre.

Feng: Alors vas-y! Prouve-moi que c'était moi hier soir.

Sasuke: Je ne peux pas encore mais je finirai par trouver. En cherchant bien, je trouverai.

Feng: Ridicule.

Sasuke: …

Feng: Alors lâche-moi k…Sasuke!

Feng retira brusquement son bras de la main de Sasuke et retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Sasuke en pensant: Je suis sûr que c'est elle mais comment le prouver? Et pourquoi je me préoccupe autant d'elle alors que je ne la connais même pas? J'agis étrangement depuis qu'elle est là, depuis que je l'ai vu en fait. Je saurai pourquoi et je le saurai qu'en découvrant ce qu'elle veut me cacher. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je commence mon enquête sur elle.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde continuait de parler. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué de Feng et Sasuke étaient partit pendant un instant. Quand elle arriva, suivit de près par Sasuke malheureusement pour elle, ils ne remarquèrent rien, ne parlant que de la fête pour le retour de Naruto. Feng décida de faire une bonne action et de leur donner un petit espoir. Sa générosité la tuera un jour, souhaitant ne jamais mourir pour ça.

Feng: Je voudrais vous dire que…

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et se retourna vers Feng. Il savait qu'elle était le seul lien qui les mènerait à Naruto. Ils tendirent tous l'oreille pour l'écouter attentivement.

Feng: Si jamais Kitsune va mieux, je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de vous rencontrer.

Tout le monde avec espoir: C'est vrai?

Feng: Je ne promets rien mais je vais tout faire pour qu'il se rétablisse au plus vite. Avec des amis comme vous, c'est normal. Mais avant, je voudrais avoir l'avis des derniers que je n'ai pas encore interrogé. Enfin, avis est un grand mot, je veux juste avoir des anecdotes drôles à lui raconter ce soir.

Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji et Kiba: Bien. On est prêt.

Feng: Alors il faudrait que je trouve un endroit…

Kiba en désignant la chambre: Pourquoi pas ici?

Feng: Parce que c'est privé bien sûr.

Neji: Privé?

Feng: Oui, certaine question ne sont pas si…enfin, je veux dire que ce n'est pas toujours facile de le dire devant les autres. Mais bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi pas.

Lee fier: Moi, je n'ai rien à cacher!

Feng: Très bien, alors je vais poser ma question devant tout le monde et tu n'auras pas le doit de demander à ce qu'on aille ailleurs. Tu es obligé de répondre, même si tu dois en pleurer.

Lee motivé: Je suis prêt! Je ne pleurerai pas!

Feng: Alors, dit-moi si jamais un jour, Naruto et Sakura sont ensemble, tu…

Lee en pleurant: Tu es cruel Feng! Pourquoi me mets-tu une image aussi horrible dans la tête? Ma douce Sakura avec Naruto! Arg! Damnation! Pourquoi? La jeunesse du printemps a favorisé ce cancre à ma place! Ouin!

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Je n'ai pas encore posé la question! Lee…

Lee en s'enfuyant: Pourquoi?!

Feng en tendant le bras vers la direction de Lee déjà loin: Attend! Ma question!

Lee était dé-ses-pé-rant! Elle avait juste émis une hypothèse et le voilà partit dans ses délires, en dehors de l'hôpital en plus. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus poser sa question. Est-ce qu'il aurait accepté leur amour? Feng réfléchit une seconde et arriva à une conclusion. Vu comment il avait réagit rien qu'en émettant l'hypothèse, il n'aura pas accepté leur amour, et aurait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre. Elle était même sûre qu'il aurait pleuré encore plus que maintenant.

Tenten avec une goutte derrière la tête: Tu as d'autre hypothèse comme ça?

Feng: Mais enfin, j'allais juste demander s'il allait accepter ou pas leur amour.

Tenten: C'était le sujet tabou à ne pas dire devant lui.

Neji: Lee est faible car il se laisse diriger par ses sentiments.

Feng: Pas toi peut-être?

Neji: Non.

Feng: Et si c'était Tenten qui était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aurais-tu accepté l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi? Tu seras là, à les regarder flirter et toi, tu seras tout seul, dans ton coin à les regarder.

Neji: …

Tenten avait rougit de gêne à cause de la question mais en même temps, elle attendait aussi la réponse de Neji avec impatience. Elle fut déçue qu'il ne réponde rien. Elle aurait bien voulu le voir réagir.

Feng: Très bien. Ce sera tout pour toi. Je prends ta réponse pour un non, tu n'accepteras jamais leur amour.

Neji rouge: Quoi? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça!

Feng sourit en voyant Neji rougir et Tenten déçu derrière lui. Elle décida d'en rajouter une couche pour s'amuser un peu.

Feng: Donc, tu laisserais faire car tu ne l'aimes pas.

Neji rouge: Quoi? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça!

Feng: Tu sais que tu te répètes? Enfin, faudrait savoir si c'est oui ou si c'est non.

Neji rouge: Mais, je…

Feng commença à rire discrètement avant de rire franchement. Voir Neji rouge était quelque chose de rare. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas s'il répondait oui ou non.

Feng: Alors c'est qui, qui se laisse diriger par ses sentiments? Hein Neji?

Neji rouge: …

Feng: Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter pour aujourd'hui. Et toi Shino? Ici ou ailleurs?

Shino: Comme tu veux.

Feng avec un grand sourire: Très bien. Alors pourquoi apportes-tu des fleurs à Ino en disant que c'est de la part de ses parents alors que tu les achète toi-même? Je le sais car c'est dans la boutique des parents d'Ino que tu les achètes et qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de me le dire. (En regardant Ino) On voit pourquoi Ino ne peut pas tenir un secret.

Ino vexée: Quoi?

Feng: J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une vraie commère.

Ino encore plus vexé: …

Feng en se retournant vers Shino: Alors Shino?

On ne le voyait pas très bien mais on pouvait distinguer, si on faisait bien attention, qu'il avait légèrement rougit. Lui qui paraissait impassible dans toutes les situations. Il s'était bien fait avoir. Tiens, Ino aussi avait rougit. Elle ne le savait probablement pas. Elle vient seulement de faire attentions à ce que Feng avait dit.

Shino: Aucun commentaire.

Feng: Très pas gentil. C'est pour faire rire Kitsune que je vous pose ce genre de question embarrassante. Les garçons impassibles, de vrai mur de glace qui rougissent pour un rien.

Shino: …

Feng: Bon, très bien, je passe. Tu t'expliqueras avec Ino. Il n'en reste plus que trois donc, Shikamaru, Kiba et Choji.

Shikamaru: C'est toujours aussi personnelle tes autres questions?

Feng: Non, pas tant que ça.

Shikamaru: Alors vas-y. J'ai envi d'aller dormir. En plus, c'est trop galère d'aller ailleurs pour une simple question.

Feng: Bien. Que ferais-tu si jamais le frère de Temari décidait de débarquer à Konoha pour te tuer à cause d'un sujet…personnel?

Shikamaru: Je ne vois pas pourquoi Gaara voudrait me tuer. En plus, il est le Kazekage de Suna.

Feng: Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être à cause d'une personne qui lui ait chère. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Gaara, c'était peut-être son autre frère. Enfin, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as bien deux frère Temari.

Temari étonnée: Oui, mais comment tu sais que j'ai deux frère?

Feng: J'ai été très bien informé. Bien, alors Shikamaru, ta réponse.

Shikamaru rouge: Il n'y a rien entre moi et Temari!

Feng: Qui a dit que c'était de Temari dont je parlais. Si ça se trouve, je parlais d'un homme à qui il était redevable et dont tu te saurais moquer.

Shikamaru: C'est évident. Gaara ne me tuerait jamais si je touche à un de ses amis car il sait qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seul. Quant à Temari, ce n'est qu'une faible femme.

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête en voyant Temari: T'es pas très malin on dirait. Et dire que d'après ton dossier, tu avais 200 de QI.

Temari dégageait comme une aura meurtrière. Shikamaru sentit une vague de froid dans son dos et frissonna. Il se retourna doucement avant de se faire frapper par Temari, qui était d'ailleurs, encore convalescente. Elle lui criait dessus et le tapait en même temps.

Temari: C'est qui que tu traites de faible femme? Espèce d'imbécile! Feignasse! Je t'ai battu il y a trois ans à l'examen Chunin je te signale! Je suis beaucoup plus forte que toi! Alors c'est qui la faible femme?! Viens, on va aller régler ça dans ma chambre avec mon éventail! Là où personne ne viendra te sauver! T'es un homme mort!

Temari trainait Shikamaru derrière elle qui râlait encore plus que d'habitude. Elle avait vraiment l'air très énervé.

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Bon…je crois qu'on va les laisser entre…couple? Enfin, si c'est vraiment ça.

Ino: C'est le mot juste. Ils sont toujours entrain de se disputer ces deux là. On dirait une scène de ménage entre un couple de vieux marié de 50 ans.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**tipha:** Tant mieux que tu aimes, voilà la suite!

**666Naku:** Voilà la suite!

Salut! Je viens de remarquer que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de com pour le chap précédent. Pourquoi? C'est parce que j'écris trop vite ou c'est parce que vous n'avez pas le temps? Enfin, deux, c'est déjà pa mal, un peu court mais c'est déjà ça!

* * *

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 11**

Feng se retourna vers Kiba et le regarda, prête à poser sa question embarrassante toute faite pour lui.

Feng: A toi Kiba.

Kiba motivé: Vas-y! Je suis prêt!

Feng: Bien. Que feras-tu si jamais Hinata…

Feng sourit. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens que le pauvre Kiba ressentait et il craignait déjà LA question embarrassante tout faite pour lui. Une goutte de transpiration coula de sa tempe jusqu'au bas du visage. Concentration maximal, garder son calme pendant la question…

Kiba en pensant: Non, elle aurait deviné? Ca se voit tant que ça? Mais je le cache bien pourtant! Je ne montre rien de mes sentiments pour Hinata! Peut-être que Shino l'a deviné mais Feng…après une rencontre très brève.

Feng malicieuse: Et si elle t'aimait? (Avide de savoir) Tu sortirais avec elle? Tu la rejetterais? Tu réfléchirais à la question? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Tu te déclarerais aussi? Tu…

Kiba rouge et en reculant d'un pas: C'est quoi cette question? Ces questions je veux dire! C'est…trop personnel! (En pensant) Comment elle sait que je… (En se retournant) Hinata! Elle s'est évanouie!

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un tomber lourdement par terre. C'était Hinata qui s'était évanouie. Elle avait été tellement gênée par la question de Feng qu'elle n'a pas pu le supporter. Feng la regarda un moment puis fixa de nouveau Kiba qui continuait à bafouiller. Il devenait de plus en plus rouge et aurait souhaité se retrouver six pieds sous terre à ce moment là afin de ne pas répondre à la question.

Feng en souriant: Alors?

Kiba rouge: Bah…je…Hinata…je… Je ne sais pas! Je…

Feng faussement en colère: Tu m'as fait attendre tout ce temps pour rien! Moi qui croyais que tu me donnerais une réponse claire, précise et nette! Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps Kiba!

Kiba rouge: Je…mais je…

Feng innocemment: Juste pour me dire indirectement que tu étais amoureux d'Hinata. Tu…

Kiba encore plus rouge: Quoi?

Feng en soupirant: Enfin, c'est tes sentiments, non? Avoue-lui quand tu veux mais ne traine pas. J'en profite pour te dire ça car elle est dans les vapes pour ne pas te gêner encore plus que tu ne l'es maintenant.

Kiba: …

On aurait presque pu faire cuire un œuf sur lui tellement il avait chaud. Enfin, c'était il y a une minute, maintenant, il a des sueurs froides partout et il est entrain d'imaginer le pire. Hinata dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui. Feng se disait justement que c'est deux là allait très bien ensemble. Ils rougissent tout les deux de la même façon.

Feng pour en rajouter une couche: Sache qu'elle ne va pas t'attendre une éternité. Imagine que son père va la forcer à se marier à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu feras quoi si tu ne t'étais pas déclarer avant? Tu le regretteras toute ta vie car elle sera la seule femme que tu auras aimé. Enfin, je suppose, j'y crois plus aux histoires d'amour éternel, ça n'existe pas. Ce ne sont que des bêtises.

Feng laissa Kiba réfléchir à tout ça et aida un peu les filles à réveiller Hinata qui n'était toujours pas réveillée. Kiba s'était mis à penser sérieusement à ce que venait de dire Feng. Elle n'avait pas tord. Et si Hiashi voulait marier Hinata à quelqu'un d'un autre clan afin de permettre à Hanabi, la sœur cadette d'Hinata, à prendre la succession du clan? Mais en même temps, s'il arrive à se déclarer et avoir une relation avec Hinata, celle-ci deviendrait un jour sa femme et laissera le clan à sa sœur sans qu'Hiashi ne puisse faire de mal à sa fille aînée. Kiba tomba lourdement par terre tellement il réfléchissait et tellement il était gêné d'avoir pu imaginer qu'il épouserait Hinata Hyuga.

Feng se retourna ensuite vers Choji qui mangeait un paquet de chips et souriait, enfin le dernier. On arrivait à la fin de la liste des amis proches de Kitsune.

Feng: Bien, tu es le dernier Choji.

Choji en mangeant des chips: Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Feng: Que ferais-tu si Kitsune te prenait ta…dernière chips?

Choji avec des flammes dans les yeux: Je l'écraserai! Personne ne mange la dernière chips! Il n'y a que moi qui peux savourer le goût…

Feng avait une goutte derrière la tête. Elle laissa Choji dans son monologue sur les chips, leur différentes saveurs et surtout sur la dernière chips. Elle pensa à plein de chose à cet instant. Elle regardait toujours Choji, avec une goutte derrière la tête, qui commençait à mêler les autres à son discours sur les chips.

Feng en pensant: Kitsune a des amis pour le moins étrange… Ils sont très…comment dire…diversifié, enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça. (En souriant) Mais bon, du moment que je le fasse rire avec ces petites anecdotes. J'espère pouvoir réussir. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver des questions pour avoir un résultat amusant. Le rire pourrait l'aider à retrouver son sourire perdu. Du moins, je l'espère car il le mérite. J'ai rarement rencontré des personnes comme lui. C'est déjà beaucoup mieux que cette méthode plus que barbare, si proche du sadisme en fait. (En baissant la tête pour cacher son dégoût) Seuls les titulaires comme moi peuvent l'utiliser mais seuls les sadiques qui aiment faire souffrir l'utilisent pour se divertir. J'espère ne pas devoir l'utiliser. Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant et c'est un spectacle insupportable à voir. La règle lors de l'utilisation nous interdit d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment de pitié ou de douleur sur le visage durant l'utilisation de cette chose inhumaine. Mais regarder le spectacle avec un regard froid ou satisfait, de plaisir est horrible. (En se ressaisissant) Mais je vais réussir, j'en suis sûre. Et sans utiliser «ça». (En regardant Sakura) Enfin, c'était un peu hors sujet par rapport à ma mission actuel. Je pense que si jamais il accepte de voir quelqu'un, ce sera elle en premier. La personne la plus importante pour lui. (En regardant Sasuke avec un air dégouté) Ensuite, ce sera forcément lui, quel dommage! Je n'aime pas être à côté de lui. Je ne le supporte pas. Il est encore plus insupportable que «lui». (En pensant à Kitsune) Sauf s'il a tellement honte de lui qu'il fera tout pour fuir ces deux là mais il n'y a que très peu de chance que ça arrive. Il souhaite plus que tout les revoir. (En regardant tout le monde tour à tour) Et enfin, si jamais ça se passe comme prévu, ce sera à leur tour. Je ne sais pas encore s'il pourra voir tout le monde mais je pense que ce sera juste. Enfin, on verra ça le moment venu. Dire que je vais devoir jouer les intermédiaires entre eux.

Sasuke fixa Feng. Pourquoi semblait-elle le détester? Lui avait-il fait du mal sans le savoir? Non, il y avait autre chose mais quoi? Il voulait en savoir plus. Plus le temps passait, plus cette histoire l'intriguait. Ca devenait compliqué, beaucoup trop compliqué. Et puis…à quoi pensait-elle à l'instant? Elle avait l'air de souffrir pendant le monologue de Choji.

Feng décida d'interrompre tout le monde dans leur petite discussion pour leur dire qu'elle allait partir. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne supportait plus le regard de Sasuke sur elle. Il n'avait pas finit de la mater? Elle savait qu'elle faisait de l'effet sur les hommes mais quand même, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Elle n'avait jamais demandé un corps comme celui là. Elle voulait un corps normal ou elle pourrait passer inaperçu.

Feng: Excusez-moi mais je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller m'occuper de Kitsune. Et si je reste encore ici, je vais finir par être en retard et l'inquiéter comme la dernière fois.

Tout le monde: D'accord, occupes-toi bien de lui pour qu'on puisse le revoir bientôt. On compte sur toi!

Feng en souriant: J'y travaillerais.

Feng partit et se dirigea vers le centre du village. Elle passa devant des magasins de nourriture et en acheta pour son protégé qui devait avoir très faim à l'heure qu'il est. Elle fit un tour du village. Elle n'avait pas trop eu le temps de la visiter avec toute cette histoire. Elle acheta d'autre chose, en passant devant certain magasin, pour elle et non pour Kitsune cette fois. Elle se promena dans la forêt pour repérer un peu les environs. Elle utilisait toujours les mêmes chemins, elle voulait changer un peu ses habitudes et rentra enfin chez elle. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine et ferma tout les rideaux de chez elle avant de soupirer bruyamment avant de parler à haute voix.

Feng en colère: Non mais il a du culot lui! Suivre une fille comme ça! Il pourra attendre tout le temps qu'il veut, je ne sortirai pas par la porte pour qu'il me suive jusqu'à Naruto. S'il croit que je ne l'avais pas vu, il se met le doigt dans l'œil! Même un enfant l'aurait déjà repéré! Pitoyable! Et dire que c'est un ninja de haut rang! Il est de plus en plus irritable!

Soudain, Feng entendit quelque chose frapper à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sa colère retomba subitement et décida de se rendre vers la provenance du bruit. Elle monta jusque dans sa chambre, tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle laissa entrer un oiseau étrange. Il ressemblait plus à un petit dragon blanc qu'à un oiseau mais en même temps, on ne savait pas si c'était un vrai petit dragon. Elle referma la fenêtre et tira de nouveau les rideaux afin que l'espion pas doué dehors ne puisse rien voir. Elle vit une lettre dans la bouche du dragon et le prit. La lettre était bien plus grande que le dragon entier. Dès qu'elle eut la lettre entre ses mains, le petit dragon disparut en nuage de fumé. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que le petit dragon avait du voler jusque chez elle pour apporter la lettre alors qu'il pouvait apparaître et disparaître comme il voulait. En réfléchissant deux secondes, elle trouva la réponse à sa question. C'était tellement évident qu'elle trouva sa question stupide. Elle balaya ses idées bizarres posa la lettre sur son lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et mit ses mains au dessus de la lettre. Elle injecta un flux d'énergie à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que des caractères apparaissent. Elle arrêta d'envoyer de l'énergie et ouvrit la lettre. Elle le lu, se leva d'un coup et s'écria après avoir froissé la lettre.

Feng: Ce n'est pas vrai! Mais ils sont malade ma parole! Je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout faire en un mois!

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer avant de brûler la lettre afin de détruire les preuves de son véritable métier. Elle se changea et sortit de la maison avec les vivres pour Kitsune.

De son côté, Sasuke ne savait pas ce que faisait Feng à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il l'avait vu ouvrit la fenêtre et la refermer tout de suite après. Pourquoi? Il n'y avait rien pourtant… C'était-il fait repérer? Non, impossible, il avait masqué sa présence… Alors pourquoi avait-elle ouvert la fenêtre? Soudain, il vit un homme sortir de la maison de Feng avec des sacs de provisions qu'elle avait en entrant chez elle. Il était de dos à Sasuke, il ne voyait pas la tête de cet homme qui lui semblait déjà détestable. Il avait une casquette sur la tête, des lunettes de vu, un tee-shirt blanc, large pour que l'on ne puisse pas voir s'il était musclé ou pas. Et un pantalon noir, large aussi. Il avait des baskets, chose peu commune dans un village de ninja mais peut-être que c'était normal à l'étranger.

Homme: A ce soir ma chérie.

Feng: Oui, à ce soir!

Sasuke sentit une vague de jalousie monter en lui. Comment se fait-il que Feng vive avec un homme? Et surtout, pourquoi un étranger était chez elle alors que c'était interdit à une étrangère d'avoir un autres étranger non déclaré à l'administration chez elle? Mais en même temps, cet homme lui était très familier…

Sasuke en chuchotant: Bizarre… J'ai l'impression de ressentir Feng en cet homme mais en même temps… J'ai comme un autre sentiment envers cet homme. Je le déteste déjà avant de l'avoir vu. Feng a sans doute raison, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle m'intrigue que je pense à des choses aussi bizarre. Parce que cet homme n'a rien à voir avec Feng. Mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment de déjà vu aussi familier? Ca ne mettait arrivé qu'avec Feng… Où est-ce que cet homme va? S'il n'est pas déclaré, il ne peu pas se promener comme ça… (En réfléchissant) à moins que…non… Ce serait elle? Elle aurait découvert que je la suivais? (En faisant tilt dans sa tête) Au non! Je l'ai perdu! J'ai perdu sa trace! Comment je vais faire maintenant?

Plus tard, Feng arriva dans la grotte et déposa la nourriture à côté de Naruto qui sauta presque dessus tellement il avait faim. Elle retira sa casquette pour laisser ses longs cheveux tomber en cascade sur son dos, et retira ses lunettes qui étaient totalement inutile.

Feng: Je vois que tu as faim. C'est bien. Ça prouve que tu retrouves la forme de jour en jour. Bientôt tu pourras rentrer chez toi et revoir tes amis.

Naruto s'arrêta de manger et fixa Feng. Revoir ses amis? Rentrer chez lui? C'est vrai que ça fait déjà un certain temps que l'accident avait eu lieu mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter le regard de ses amis, et surtout son regard à elle! Ah mais… Feng… Pourquoi était-elle habillée en garçon?

Feng, en devinant la question muette de Kitsune, répondit avant même qu'il ne pose sa question. Ce qui le surprit un peu mais sans plus.

Feng: J'étais suivi, il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque chose pour lui échapper. Je suis sûr qu'à tout les coups, c'est un vieux pervers dégueulasse qui m'a suivit depuis ma sortie de l'hôital. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne froid dans le dos.

Naruto sourit. C'était vrai que Feng était attirante à sa façon mais pour lui, elle n'était qu'une amie qui prenait soin de lui. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. C'était rare qu'elle parle d'elle, en fait, elle ne faisait que parler des autres. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Il recommença à manger.

Feng s'assit et souffla un bon coup pour oublier le malencontreux accident quelque instant plus tôt. Ensuite, elle se souvenu de la raison de sa venu et commença à parler.

Feng: J'ai rencontré le reste de tes amis tout à l'heure. Je leur ai rapporté tes paroles. Dès que je leur avais dit que j'avais des nouvelles de toi, ils ont tous sauté sur l'occasion. Je suis sûr que si je n'avais rien dit, il m'aurait harcelé jour et nuit pour le savoir. On aurait dit des enfants à qui on a promis des bonbons. Ils ont pourtant 16-17 ans. Et puis, ce sont des ninjas aussi, ils devaient se conduire un peu plus en adulte.

Naruto s'arrêta de manger encore une fois, surprit. Ses amis? Elle les avait vues. Ils…voulaient avoir des nouvelles de lui? Ils étaient…si impatients que ça de savoir ce qu'il devenait?

Feng: Ensuite, après avoir obtenu le calme, je leur ai enfin parlé de toi. Je leur ai dit ce que tu m'as dit hier. Quand je leur ai dit que tu avais peur d'eux, Ino a piqué sa crise et a répondu agressivement. Elle était devenue une toute autre personne, crois-moi. Elle a demandé pourquoi tu avais peur d'eux alors que ça devait être le contraire, c'est à eux dont tu as fait peur et pourtant, ils ne t'en veulent pas, ils n'ont pas peur de toi. Il souhaite même de tout cœur ton retour. Ils étaient tous, comment dire…indignés d'apprendre que tu avais peur d'eux alors qu'eux même n'avaient pas peur de toi.

Naruto sentit une immense joie dans son cœur. Ils voulaient le revoir? Après tout ce qu'il a fait? Ils souhaitaient tous…son retour?

Feng: Ensuite, j'ai quand même précisé pourquoi tu avais peur, Ino s'était tue et avait rougit de honte. Si je n'avais pas précisé elle aurait continué à parler comme une pipelette. A ce moment là, Tenten en a déduit que tu regrettais ton geste, ce qui est vrai, pas vrai? Tu le regrette plus que tout.

Naruto acquiesça. C'était vrai qu'il regrettait son geste. Il n'avait jamais voulu leur faire de mal. Jamais… Pas à ses amis. Il avait sourit quand il avait entendu dire qu'Ino avait arrêté de parler. C'était un véritable exploit. Et puis Tenten…elle était très perspicace.

Feng: C'est surtout pour la petite Sakura que tu regrettes le plus ton geste, la personne la plus chère à ton cœur. Celle qui a la place la plus importante dans ton cœur.

Naruto rougissait. Même si c'était vrai, il était mal à l'aise quand on disait ça aussi directement. Sakura, la personne la plus chère à son cœur… C'était gênant mais la strict vérité. Il aimait Sakura plus que tout et ferai tout pour son bonheur à elle.

Feng: Après, on aurait dit que Sakura était prête à pleurer à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle a articulé quelque chose dans le genre…euh… «Naruto…espèce…d'imbécile… C'est moi qui…» on entendait dans sa voix qu'elle était très touché par tes regrets envers elle.

Naruto fut soulagé. Au moins, Sakura ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. Il ne l'aurait pas supportait qu'elle le déteste à vie à cause d'un accident où il n'était plus lui-même. Avant même qu'elle le déteste, il se détesterait lui-même d'avoir agi ainsi.

Feng: Le plus surprenant, c'est que ton ami Sasuke est allé la réconforter. C'était plutôt inattendu de sa part, surtout devant ses amis. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a calmé en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Naruto baissa la tête. Sasuke…son meilleur ami, son frère mais aussi son rival entant que ninja mais aussi en amour. Sakura aimait Sasuke, il en était sûr. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le montrer avant en faisant tout pour qu'il la regarde. Quand à lui, elle devait le considérer comme frère mais Sasuke…lui… Il était irremplaçable dans le cœur de Sakura. Comment pouvait-il faire le poids contre lui à ce niveau là? Ils étaient tellement…différents.

Feng: Bref, ensuite, je leur aie raconté le passage où tu te traitais toi-même de monstre et que tu avais blessé ta famille. Temari a répondu au quart de tour. Je cite car c'est trop important pour que tu rates ça. Elle a précisément dit: «C'est à nous de juger si c'est un monstre ou pas. Et je peux te dire que jamais on ne l'a considéré comme tel. Comme il l'a dit, on fait tous partie d'une gigantesque famille. Je sais ce que je dis, mon frère est comme Naruto. Il n'est pas un monstre! Au contraire…»

Naruto sourit. Temari avait pour frère Gaara, le Kazekage, celui qui avait Ichibi en lui. Il était comme lui, il avait un démon en lui et on l'avait rejeté durant son enfance. Ses amis étaient sa famille, sa seule famille. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer en repensant aux paroles de Temari. Il se sentit comme…important pour eux, il était heureux.

Feng: Après, je leur ai dit que tu pensais être une personne horrible et égoïste. Là, ce qui m'a étonné, c'était que une personne particulièrement timide comme Hinata ait prit la parole pour te défendre. Elle m'a dit que tu étais la personne le plus gentille et généreuse qu'elle connaisse, que tu les aidais contre rien en échange. Tu refusais toujours les remerciements. Ensuite, c'est Kiba qui a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de te juger mais à eux, tes amis. Et il a précisé qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur toi. Mais surtout, que tu reviennes vers eux.

Naruto sentit une larme couler de son œil. Ses amis…ses chères amis pour qui il aurait donné sa vie pour les protéger… Ils tenaient tous à lui comme lui tenait à eux. Il était si heureux de compter pour eux. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue. Ils voulaient tous le revoir malgré tout le mal qu'il a fait, ils voulaient le revoir…

Feng: Ah oui, j'ai aussi dit que tu étais devenu incontrôlable, que tu n'étais plus toi-même. Neji a alors dit quelque chose comme ta quantité de chakra anormalement élevé ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon, je n'y comprends rien à vos histoires de chakra et de ninja. C'est d'un compliqué que je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Naruto pensa de suite à Kyubi. Voilà sa source de chakra quasiment illimité. C'était à cause de lui qu'il n'avait plus de parents, qu'il avait blessé ses amis mais en même temps…Kyubi est celui qui lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois en guérissant ses blessures mortelles. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne serait jamais là s'il n'avait pas eu Kyubi en lui. Il serait mort bêtement sans rien comprendre si Kyubi n'avait pas été là. Il hésita à le penser mais…heureusement que Kyubi était en lui. Le Yondaïme l'avait peut-être condamné à une solitude certaine mais il lui avait permis de rester en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Feng: Et enfin, Shino a tout dit de manière claire et nette. Quand allais-tu revenir ? Ils sont tous pressé de te revoir tu sais.

Naruto sourit en entendant ce qu'avait dit Shino. Il avait l'art d'allé droit au but. Il ne passait pas par quatre chemins. D'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas parler alors c'était normal qu'il soit aussi direct. Il n'aimait pas se répéter non plus. En fait, on ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait. C'était une particularité chez les garçons aux visages impassibles de ne pas laisser passer leur pensée, leur émotion sur leur visage.

Feng: Bref, après avoir expliqué que tu n'étais pas encore tout à fait près à les revoir… Ensuite, Sasuke a été choqué quand je leur avais dit que tu avais pleuré. Lee s'était mis aussi à pleurer car Tenten avait dit qu'il pleurait pour un rien. Un vrai pleurnichard. (Après un moment) T'es sûr que c'est un homme, Kitsune? En plus, il a une coupe en bol et une tenue verte absolument hor-ri-ble! Comment il fait pour porter une horreur pareil? Il faut vraiment avoir un mauvais goût vestimentaire pour porter ça, encore si ça ne collait pas à la peau mais ce n'est pas le cas! Je préfère ne plus y penser.

Naruto rit un peu. C'est vrai qu'il a eu la même réaction quand il avait vu Lee. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Gai. Un sensei assez bizarre lui aussi. Il se ressemblait beaucoup mais il n'était pas apparenté.

Feng: Ah, j'allais oublier. Sakura a demandé si tu avais accepté ses excuses. Je lui ai répondu que oui car jamais tu lui en voudrais. Tous tes amis savent pour Soshi. Ils savent que c'est vrai. Elle regrette ce qu'elle a dit. Elle voulait juste te protéger. Elle trouvait Soshi si gentil avec elle. Elle s'est mise à pleurer après. Tous tes amis ont décidé de te faire plus confiance à l'avenir. Ils disent te devoir des excuses. C'est eux les fautifs de l'histoire et pas toi. Tu as des amis formidables Kitsune.

Naruto était comblé de bonheur. Ses amis le croyaient. Ils étaient sérieux, ils le croyaient! La seule chose dont il souhaitait, c'était que ses amis les plus proches, sa famille, le croyait. C'était tout ce dont il souhaitait. Vivre heureux avec eux. Eux qui l'ont sorti de l'enfer qu'est la solitude.

Feng: Après, ils ont parlé d'un fête pour ton retour et pour la sortie d'hôpital des filles. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien.

Naruto: Mes…amis…

Feng laissa Naruto digérer toutes ces nouvelles. Il avait eu beaucoup d'émotion en peu de temps. Elle pensa enfin dire les petites anecdotes sur les derniers interrogés. Elle aurait voulu poser d'autres questions, mais ils ont tous répondu pendant qu'elle rapportait les paroles du jeune protégé.

Feng sourit: On va enfin passer au plus amusant. J'ai interrogé les derniers sur des affaires de cœur, enfin, sauf Choji. (En commençant à rire un peu) Tu aurais du les voir, ils étaient trop marrant! (En se reprenant un peu) Quand j'ai émis une hypothèse, Lee s'est enfui en courant et en pleurant.

Naruto naïvement: Enfui en pleurant? Pourquoi?

Feng en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles: Je lui ai dit, «imagine que Sakura et Naruto soient ensemble»… Et il est partit en courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas envi de lui courir après pour avoir la réponse. Ca réponse a été très claire.

Naruto en rougissant: Moi…et…et…et Sakura…?

Feng: Oui, c'est ça.

Naruto en baissant la tête: Mais ça n'arriveras jamais…parce que…il y a…

Feng sourit: Allons, ne dit pas ça. Allez, la suite devrait et faire rire si celle là ne marche pas. C'est à propos de Neji, après qu'il s'est moqué de Lee sur sa faiblesse et ses sentiments, je lui ai demandé si Tenten était dans les bras d'un autre, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Bien sûr, il n'a rien dit mais j'ai prétendu que son silence voulait dire oui, il a commencé à perdre ses moyens. (En riant) Il rougissait comme une tomate, il se contredisait à chaque fois, c'était trop drôle. Et puis, Tenten était toute gêné derrière. Neji aussi se laisse contrôler par ses sentiments, tu ne crois pas?

Naruto en riant un peu mais pas trop: Neji rouge? J'ai du mal à te croire. Lui qui est si maître de lui.

Feng: C'est pourtant la vérité. Ensuite, c'était au tour de Shino. Tu savais qu'il achetait des fleurs pour les donner à Ino en disant que c'était de la part des parents de celle-ci? (Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite) Non? Eh bien je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il n'a rien dit non plus mais quand on regardait bien, il était tout rouge lui aussi. Finalement il a dit (En imitant Shino) «aucun commentaire». Ce n'était pas gentil de sa part. Je voulais savoir.

Naruto en souriant: Il a rougit… Je ne pensais pas qu'il tomberait amoureux d'Ino. Surtout qu'il n'aime pas quand on parle trop. Il aime le silence.

Feng: Oui, c'était très étonnant de sa part. Ensuite, c'était au tour de Shikamaru. Je lui ai dit «Que ferais-tu si jamais le frère de Temari décidait de débarquer à Konoha pour te tuer à cause d'un sujet…personnel?». Devine de qu'il a répondu. Il a dit «Je ne vois pas pourquoi Gaara voudrait me tuer. En plus, il est le Kazekage de Suna.». Mais comment il savait que je parlais de Gaara? Temari a bien deux frère si je ne me trompe pas. Ensuite, il est devenu tout rouge et il a parlé assez fort. Il a tout de suite dit «Il n'y a rien entre moi et Temari!». Et là, comment savait-il que je parlais de sa relation avec Temari et pas de ses amis à Gaara? Il a répondu, comme si était évident «Gaara ne me tuerait jamais si je touche à un de ses amis car il sait qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seul. Quant à Temari, ce n'est qu'une faible femme.» Je ne te dis pas comment Temari a piqué une crise après. Elle l'a frappé et crié en même temps et ensuite, elle l'a emmené dans sa chambre pour lui régler son compte.

Naruto en riant: C'est bien Temari ça! Elle ne supporte pas que Shikamaru la traite de faible femme. On dirait un vieux couple de 50 ans.

Feng: Tu fais la même remarque d'Ino. Elle a dit la même chose.

Naruto en reculant un peu: Oh non, pas comme elle.

Feng en riant: Il ne fallait pas faire cette remarque alors. (Avec un peu plus de sérieux) Après, c'était au tour de Kiba. Je lui ai demandé si Hinata l'aimait, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait. Il a commencé à rougir et à bégayer! Hinata, bien sûr, est tombé dans les pommes tellement elle était gêné.

Naruto: Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Feng: Oui, je trouve qu'ils rougissent de la même façon. Et enfin, on passe enfin au dernier, Choji.

Naruto curieux: Tu lui as demandé quoi?

Feng: Si tu mangeais ça dernière chips, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait.

Naruto: Il m'écraserait.

Feng: Bonne réponse! Après, il est partit dans son monologue sur les chips.

Naruto: Ca ne m'étonnes pas.

Feng réfléchissait. Etait-ce le moment pour lui demander? Après tout, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Feng: Kitsune…est-ce que tu es prêt à revoir tes amis?

Naruto en baissant la tête: Non… Je…je…même après tout ça…je… Je ne peux pas encore affronter leur regard… Je le veux mais je ne peux pas…pas encore…

Feng en souriant tristement: Comme tu voudras Kitsune. (En pensant) Je vais être obligé d'utiliser cette chose…malgré moi… Désolé Kitsune…c'est pour ton bien.

Feng laissa Naruto dans sa grotte et partit. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait prêt après toutes ces révélations mais apparemment, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Elle allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**tipha:** Merci. Les grand moyens...c'est vraiment les grand moyens! Que 2 review oui, malheureusement, cette fois, j'en ai eu 3 et ils ne sont pas 2 fois plus long. Voilà la suite!

**Myko-chan:** Tu sauras ce que Feng va faire dans ce chap. Il ne sera pas blessé directement on va dire...enfin...tu verras... Ouais, on l'adore tous Naruto. Merci du compliment. Moi? Beaucoup d'imagination? Vraiment? Eh ben...ça vient au fur et à mesure. En fait, au début, j'avais une idée en tête, une petit fic comme ça, basé sur un rêve que j'ai fait et ensuite, il y a des nouvelle idée qui viennent au fur et à mesure. Il faut dire que je n'avais plus rien prévu depuis un bon moment. C'est sortit comme ça, d'un coup! Que je soit en cours, sur la route du lycée, celui du retour, dans un manga, entrain de faire un sudoku... Elles viennent comme m'exploser la figure toute ces idées.

**666Naku:** Voilà la suite! Ce que compte faire Feng? C'est dans ce chap!

Juste avant que vous ne lisez ce chapitre, je vais vous préciser quelque chose qui sera dans ce chapitre. C'est juste pour que vous compreniez. Quand le mettrais en italique des répliques, ça voudra dire que c'est comme une voix off, le corps n'est pas là mais on entend bien la voix, ou un souvenir du passé qui revient, vous verrez, vous saurez tout de suite faire la différence car de toute façon, c'est précisé. Voilà, ce sera tout!

Ah oui! Je vais passer un peu vite sur les couples secondaires afin de mieux pouvoir continuer sur Naru/Saku qui est dans ma tête depuis un moment, voilà!

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 12**

A Suna, la nuit était déjà tombée. Tsukiyo essayait tant bien que mal de réussir sa mission. Elle avait déjà demandé au Kazekage de s'occuper d'avantage de son village en allant à leur rencontre, nettoyer entièrement à la main, sans l'aide de son sable, la tour administrative, allait savoir pourquoi cette acte le rendrait meilleur et lui permettrai de se racheter pour ses fautes commise dans le passé. La nuit, soit Gaara restait dans sa chambre, soit il se promenait dans le village de Suna. Cette fois, il a eu une journée exténuante et décida de se reposer dans sa chambre, même s'il ne peut pas dormir. Rester allonger sur son lit lui permettait de récupérer des forces.

Tsukiyo, de son côté, s'ennuyait à donner des ordres à Gaara, ce n'était pas très amusant. Elle était en vérité de nature joueuse et non de nature froide et impassible. Cette fois, elle décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et passa sa tête. Elle vérifia que personne n'était dans les rues et sortit par la fenêtre. Elle vérifia que Gaara était dans sa chambre et partit un peu plus loin, en courant à travers les rues de Suna. Elle devait être discrète et ne pas révéler sa véritable identité. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Gaara se doute de quoi que ce soit. Sinon, cela signifierait la fin de sa carrière et par la même occasion, sa fin tout court.

Arrivé au point le plus haut de Suna, elle enleva sa chemise et se retrouva avec un dos nu sur elle. Elle attacha la chemise autour de sa taille et d'un coup, sous la douce lumière de la lune, des ailes apparurent dans son dos. De loin, on ne voyait pas son visage mais on voyant très bien ses ailes. Elles étaient d'un côté, aussi blanche et pure que l'aile d'un ange et de l'autre côté, aussi noir et ténébreuse qu'un démon. L'aile blanche avait des plumes blanches qui virevoltait tout autour d'elle, comme si elles voulaient mettre en valeur la personne qui possédait ses ailes. L'aile noire était comme les ailes du diable, ce n'était pas des plume dessus, on voyait juste la noirceur qu'elle représentait. Elle prit de l'élan et commença à voler sous le ciel étoilé. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu. Laisser ses ailes replier en elle pendant trop longtemps la dérangeait car elle lui procurait des sensations très désagréables.

Gaara, ne trouvant pas le repos, se leva et alla près de la fenêtre. Il avait décidé d'observer la lune de sa fenêtre et d'apprécier le calme qui y régnait. Soudain, il vit une silhouette, il ne voyait pas le visage de cette personne. Elle était dos à la lune provoquant une ombre sur son visage. D'un coup, des ailes poussèrent dans le dos de cette inconnue. On aurait dit qu'elle était mi-ange, mi-démon. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose qui faisait penser à une personne de type ange et non démon comme le montre ses ailes. Il se demanda tout de suite qui elle était. Il sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre sans réveiller Kankuro et se dirigea discrètement vers l'endroit où il avait vu la silhouette mystérieuse. Tout d'un coup, la silhouette prit son envole et on avait l'impression que le vent la soulevait pour la faire flotter dans les airs. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il voyait le visage de la silhouette. Il s'arrêta, surprit, en découvrant à qui appartenait cette silhouette si envoutante.

Tsukiyo vit Gaara à l'endroit où elle était quelques instants plutôt. Elle était découverte. Quelle horreur! Elle ne voulait mourir pour de bon. Mais c'était trop tard. D'un autre côté, si Gaara ne disait rien sur sa véritable identité, elle avait encore une chance. Après tout, puisqu'elle était découverte, elle devait au moins lui donner des explications. Elle descendit et atterrit en face de Gaara qui était plus que surprit. Elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Surtout parce qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu dans son passé. Elle n'a jamais su lui mentir, et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus mentir à Gaara. Cette fois, elle fit tomber son masque d'impassible et reprit sa véritable nature. Celle qu'elle était vraiment et pas juste une simulation pour la mission dont elle était en charge.

Tsukiyo avec une voix douce: Bonsoir…Kenji, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Gaara.

Gaara sous le choc: Tsukiyo c'est…toi?

Dans un endroit sombre, Soshi et Sanji restaient éternellement à la même place, sans vouloir bouger.

Sanji avec un air inquiet: A ton avis, que va faire cette Feng? Ca m'inquiète.

Soshi avec un air encore plus inquiet: Je ne sais pas. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

Sanji: Il faudrait protéger le petit. A mon avis, il n'est pas en sécurité avec cette fille.

Soshi: C'est vrai mais que peut-on faire? Il a confiance en elle. On ne peut rien dire sans que «ils» ne découvrent où je suis. Pourtant, j'aimerai tellement…

Sanji: C'est étrange… Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir quand est-ce que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Et je ne ressens plus rien d'eux.

Soshi: Moi aussi. Je ressens la même chose que toi. Pourtant, ma mémoire n'est pas si minuscule que ça, je me souviens toujours de…

Sanji: Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Moi aussi c'est pareil. C'est comme si on nous avait effacé la mémoire pour que l'on ne se souvienne pas d'elle.

Soshi: Possible…

Ils commencèrent à méditer sur la façon dont ils ont rencontré Feng mais rien ne vint. Impossible de savoir où et quand ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois.

Voix d'homme: _Sanji…_

Voix de femme: _Soshi…_

Soshi: Tu m'as parlé Sanji?

Sanji surpris: Non, tu as du rêvé Soshi. Et toi, tu m'as parlé?

Soshi: Non… Peut-être qu'on rêvé tout les deux alors…

Voix de femme: _Soshi…_

Voix d'homme: _Sanji…_

Soshi: Cette fois, j'en suis sûr! J'entends une voix dans ma tête!

Sanji surpris: Soshi, j'ai entendu cette voix moi aussi. C'était…

Soshi heureux: Keiko!

Sanji: Et Takeru!

Keiko soulagée: _Enfin Soshi, je peux te parler._

Takeru joyeux: _Salut Sanji, toujours la forme à ce que j'entends._

Soshi en se levant d'un coup: Où es-tu Keiko? Je te cherche depuis si longtemps. Je t'ai recherché durant 16 ans ma chère Keiko. Où étais-tu cachée depuis tout ce temps?

Keiko: _Je ne suis plus à Konoha depuis bien longtemps mon chère et tendre Soshi._

Soshi: Keiko! Dit-moi où tu es, je t'en pris. (Douloureusement) Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans la mort sans toi. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Keiko douloureusement: _Pour moi aussi c'est bien difficile de vivre dans la mort sans toi mais c'est ainsi. Je suis actuellement dans la même situation que toi._

Sanji en ne voulant pas faire de la figuration: Takeru! Elle est avec toi, n'est-ce pas?

Takeru en ne voulant pas faire de la figuration: _Oui, mais contrairement à Soshi, elle ne peut plus en ressortir._

Sanji surpris: Quoi? Tu veux dire que…

Takeru: _C'est ça, le jour même où elle est morte, elle a été transférée ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Moi aussi j'ai une colocataire maintenant. En plus, c'est agréable de partager l'endroit avec une jolie fille, enfin, une jolie femme._

Soshi: Keiko, comment pourrait-on nous revoir? J'ai tellement hâte que ce moment arrive.

Sanji: Tu me manques aussi Keiko. Ca me rappelle le temps de ton vivant. On s'amusait bien tous ensemble.

Keiko: _Je suis surprise que tu me parles ainsi Sanji. Est-ce à cause de l'influence de mon mari qui te rend si gentil?_

Sanji en soupirant: Ouais, ton mari est fatiguant tu sais. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le supporter. Je n'en peux plus.

Soshi faussement vexé: Merci! Fallait dire que je dérange! Comme ça je…

Sanji amusé: C'est bon, ne prend pas la mouche. Je plaisantais.

Soshi en souriant: Moi aussi je plaisantais.

Takeru: _Personne ne comprend ton sens de l'humour Sanji._

Sanji: Ouais. Toi non plus tu ne comprends pas d'ailleurs.

Soshi: C'est pour ça qu'il n'a dit personne. Sanji, c'est l'âge qui te rend aussi gâteux?

Sanji: Tu vas vois qui est gâteux!

Keiko avec une voix douce: _Soshi! Veille bien sur notre fils, tu veux bien? Tu es beaucoup plus près de lui que moi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'aider de là où je suis._

Soshi en souriant: Tu le fais aussi très bien de là où tu es. Ne t'en fait pas.

Takeru: _Il va falloir y aller Keiko, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester en contact ainsi très longtemps. Ca fatigue le corps de notre hôte. _

Keiko à Takeru: _Très bien. _(A Soshi)_ A bientôt Soshi, je t'aime._

Soshi avec une voix douce: Moi aussi je t'aime Keiko.

La communication s'arrêta à cet instant. Soshi fut très heureux d'avoir enfin pu avoir un contact avec sa femme après 16 ans. Quand à Sanji, il fut ravi de parler avec un de ses amis dont il n'avait plus revu depuis bien longtemps.

Une semaine plus tard, Feng voyageait entre les amis de Kitsune et Kitsune lui-même, tout en échappant à l'espionnage de Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis déjà trois jours, les filles étaient sortit de l'hôpital, complètement rétablie. Etrangement, depuis les questions embarrassante de Feng, certain couple c'était formé. Grâce à elle sans doute.

Après une longue dispute entre Shikamaru et Temari dans la chambre de Sakura, ils avaient rejoint la chambre de celle-ci, qui était très énervée. Temari recommença à lui crier dessus sur la supposée faiblesse des femmes pendant que Shikamaru essayait de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible de la Konoichi du sable. Finalement, sous le coup de la colère, elle lui dévoila ses véritables sentiments à l'égard du jeune feignant sans le faire exprès. Elle rougit à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle se retourna pour ne pas lui faire face et failli pleurer car elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi. S'il ne partageait pas son amour, plus rien ne serait pareil. Le Nara, surprit au début, sourit tendrement et la prit dans ses bras par derrière pour lui dévoiler aussi les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Quand on les avait retrouvés dans la chambre de Temari no Sabaku. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser amoureusement. Shikamaru assit sur le bord du lit avec Temari dans ses bras. Celle-ci était à moitié assise sur lui, et un bras autour du coup du Nara. Ne préférant pas les déranger, tout le monde partit le plus discrètement possible afin de leur laisser un maximum d'intimité.

Quand à Ino et Shino, ils avaient discuté dans la chambre de la jeune fille, après le départ des autres, pendant un bon moment. Ino demandait des explications sur le pourquoi du comment. Malgré la faculté de Shino à être très direct, il lui a fallut beaucoup de courage pour lui dire qu'il l'avait trouvé magnifique et si vulnérable le jour où il a apporté une fleur à la place de ses parents. Son cœur avait battu très fort dans sa poitrine et pour découvrir la nature de ses sentiments, il est venu lui rendre visite avec un prétexte pour mieux la connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Ino, émue de la déclaration du jeune Aburame lui sauta dessus, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait depuis ce jour aussi. En sautant sur lui, elle avait fait tomber Shino au sol et elle sur lui. Il était dans une position assez particulière. Mais ne faisant pas attention à cela, alors que Shino rougissait à vu d'œil, la Yamanaka l'embrassa passionnément. Shino, timide au début, se laissa faire et prit Ino dans ses bras pour approfondir leur premier baiser, allongé au sol de la chambre d'Ino.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Kiba et Hinata partirent en direction de la rivière afin de respirer un peu. Akamaru avait décidé de laisser son maître en compagnie de sa future maîtresse qui sait. Kiba rougit quand Akamaru l'avait encouragé et dit de faire le premier pas. Une fois seule, le jeune Inuzuka avait commencé à bégayer sur toute sorte de chose comme l'amour, le futur mari d'Hinata si c'était Hiashi qui l'avait choisi, la succession du clan Hyuga pour arriver à la déclaration d'amour du timide. Hinata était si émue qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle n'osa briser ce moment. Pendant ce temps, Kiba avait peur de la réponse de son amour. Quand il vit Hinata au bord des larmes, il se sentit coupable et essaya de se faire pardonner en s'excusant. Il gigotait dans tout les sens et son pied buta une pierre au sol entraînant Hinata avec lui dans l'eau. Quand ils revinrent en nageant à la surface de l'eau, Hinata se déclara elle aussi au maître des chiens. Kiba, trop heureux de cette nouvelle, embrassa Hinata qui ne fut pas du tout contre. Au contraire, elle appréciait de doux contact avec Kiba. Par contre, ils attrapèrent un rhume en rentrant chez eux après. Ils étaient restés trop longtemps dans l'eau.

Neji décida de raccompagner Tenten chez elle à sa sortie d'hôpital. Elle était encore un peu fragile. Cette attention toucha Tenten qui, sans s'en rendre compte, c'était accroché au bras du géni Hyuga. Celui-ci, trop gêné, n'osa pas enlever son bras, trouvant que ce doux contact était assez agréable. Arrivé devant la maison de la jeune fille, celle-ci se détacha à grand regret du bras de Neji comme celui-ci regretta que la jeune fille se détacha de lui. Ensuite, gênée d'aborder ce sujet, elle reparla de la question de Feng. Puis, avec beaucoup de mal, elle lui disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu qu'un seul homme dans son cœur. L'heureux élu était le Hyuga en face d'elle. Neji, prit le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui en disant que c'était normalement aux hommes de faire le premier pas. Tenten sourit et laissa Neji approcher ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malheureusement, ce contact ne dura pas longtemps car la famille de la konoichi, qui les avait vu arriver, se précipitèrent sur elle pour voir comment elle allait. Avec un air désolé, elle invita Neji à rentrer à l'intérieur pour faire connaissance avec sa famille. Il accepta, hésitant que leur relation allait aussi vite.

Quand à Naruto, il n'avait pas bougé depuis ce jour. Il n'avait pas le courage de regarder ses amis en face malgré son envi de les revoir. Feng le força un peu plus tous les jours mais rien. Impossible de le raisonner. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme paralysé par la peur. C'est alors qu'en ce jour, elle décida d'utiliser cette chose contre son gré. Elle s'était entraînée toute la semaine à maîtriser ses émotions pour cela. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir comme la première fois qu'elle l'a utilisé. Elle arriva à la grotte, comme d'habitude mais avec un air moins joyeux qu'à l'accoutumé.

Feng: Bonjour Kitsune!

Naruto: Bonjour…

Feng en soupirant: Ecoute, si tu n'es pas encore prêt, je comprendrai, comme toujours.

Naruto: Mais…tu fais tellement d'effort pour moi…je ne suis qu'un peureux… Je ne suis pas comme ça pourtant…mais cette fois, c'est plus fort que toi.

Feng en sortant une boite: Alors j'ai la solution à ton problème.

Naruto avec un espoir: Vraiment?

Feng en ouvrant la boite: Avale ça, ça va t'aider. Je te le garantie. Mais seulement si tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir revoir tes amis. Car sinon, ça serait dangereux pour toi.

Naruto prit la pilule, signe qu'il était prêt à tout et l'avala. Feng s'éloigna de quelque pas et soudain, Naruto s'écroula au sol sous le coup de la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il se tint la poitrine, serrant ses vêtements au niveau de son cœur.

Naruto avec difficulté: Qu'est-ce…

Feng froidement: Je t'avais prévenu, il fallait être prêt à tout. Quitte à y perdre la vie.

Naruto avec difficulté: Qu'est-ce…j'ai avalé?

Feng froidement: La pilule des mille souffrances et des mille souvenirs.

Soudain, Naruto poussa un cri déchirant. La douleur qu'il avait d'abord ressentit dans son cœur se propagea lentement dans son corps entier, le tuant à petit feu. Pendant un bref moment de répit, Naruto reprit du souffle et parla.

Naruto avec difficulté: Et…qu'est-ce…qu'elle fait…cette pilule?

Feng froidement: Cette pilule va te faire tellement souffrir que tu voudras en finir avec cette douleur, donc avec ta vie. Elle te fera aussi revivre tout tes souvenirs les plus horribles. Si tu tiens tellement à tes amis et à cette Sakura, supporte cette épreuve. Elle te rendra que plus fort.

Naruto avec difficulté: Combien…ont survécu…à cette épreuve?

Feng froidement: Plusieurs d'entre nous l'utilise comme bon leur semble pour avoir le plaisir de voir leur victimes souffrir. La moyenne doit être de 1/100. Espère seulement que tu sois cette personne.

Naruto avec difficulté: C'est tout? Seulement 1/100?

Feng froidement: Oui.

Naruto poussa un autre cri de douleur. Kyubi ne pouvait rien faire, même pas atténuer la douleur. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'intervenir. Chaque membre de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, qu'on lui donnait des coups, qu'on le pinçait, qu'on le brûlait à petit feu, tout ce que l'on pourrait trouver comme souffrance physique, il le ressentait. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que sa vie lui échappait. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait choisi cette voie. Il voulait revoir ses amis.

Il regarda Feng, elle le regardait avec un regard si froid. Pourquoi? N'était-elle pas son amie? Alors pourquoi elle ne le soutenait pas? Elle avait fait semblant d'être son ami depuis le début? Pourquoi elle? On avait l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait rien à ce moment là. Qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi l'aider à sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était plongé pour mieux le jeter dedans de nouveau? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Pourquoi?

Feng s'approcha de Naruto et enleva son tee-shirt pour faire place à un dos nu. Elle jeta son tee-shirt au loin par terre et prit la tête de Naruto sur ses genoux. Elle avait toujours cette expression froide sur le visage mais pourtant, ses gestes la trahissaient.

Feng froide: Bien, après 10 minutes, tu es encore vivant. Ta volonté est forte, je dois l'admettre. Fait-moi voir tes souvenir afin de me dire où «il» se cache. J'ai besoin de le savoir.

Soudain, dans le dos de Feng, deux grandes ailes majestueuses poussèrent. Elles étaient comme celle de Tsukiyo mais en beaucoup plus grand. La taille des ailes représentaient le grade dans leur métier. Feng était actuellement l'un des rare a être le plus haut gradé et l'une des plus puissantes aussi. Elle approcha sa tête de celle de Naruto et l'embrassa afin de faire le lien entre eux. Elle retira ses lèvres et colla son front à celle de Naruto pour pouvoir voir ses souvenirs.

Naruto revoyait son passé douloureux. Il se souvenait de chaque parole dite sur lui, de chaque insulte, de chaque menace. Jamais il n'oublierait son passé si douloureux. Pourtant, il avait vécu avec pendant si longtemps alors pourquoi cette fois, il ne le supportait pas? C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui de revivre son passé. Il ne voulait plus.

Villageois 1: _Regard! C'est lui! C'est le monstre!_

Villageois 2: _Oui! C'est lui! Il aurait mieux fait de mourir ce jour là!_

Naruto en criant de douleur: Non! Arrêtez! Pas ça!

Garçon 1 en pointant du doigt Naruto: _C'est parce que t'es bête! Tu es le seul assez fou pour croire encore à des amis imaginaires. Tu es un gros bébé!_

Les garçons en chantonnant: _Tu es un gros bébé! Tu es un gros bébé! Tu es un gros bébé!_

Garçon 2: _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!_ (En repensant à quelque chose) _Ah, mais je comprends maintenant! C'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas t'approcher! C'est parce que la folie est contagieuse!_

Les garçons en chantonnant: _La folie est contagieuse! La folie est contagieuse! La folie est contagieuse!_

_Naruto courrait sous la pluie battante et rentra chez lui, la tête baissée, les vêtements mouillés, sales, tachetés et déchirés de partout. Il tourna la poignée de la porte puis entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, son appartement. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son appartement. Il était vide. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum, rien de plus. Les murs étaient blancs, vide de décoration et froid de toute émotion. Il quitta la porte d'entrée après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et fila dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller._

_Sale renard! Crève! Assassin! C'est toi qui as massacré toute ma famille! Crève! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre! Crève une bonne fois pour toute!_

Naruto en pleurant: Arrêtez… Je ne suis pas fou… Je ne suis pas un monstre…

Naruto: _Pourquoi? Pourquoi me rejette-t-on? Pourquoi m'ignore-t-on? Qu'ai-je fait de mal? Etait-ce seulement parce que je suis orphelin? Pourquoi je vis s'il n'y personne pour me reconnaitre? Pourquoi je vis seul et pas avec mon tuteur? La vie…la vie, à quoi servait-elle si ce n'était pas pour être aimé, ou au moins, reconnu et vu par les autres? Pourquoi vivre pour souffrir? Quel était la raison de mon existence sur cette Terre?_

Naruto: Pourquoi j'existe…?

Iruka: _Naruto, je sais que Soshi existe même si je ne le vois pas, ni aucune autre personne que toi d'ailleurs._

Naruto en allant s'asseoir sur son lit: _Pourquoi ne me croient-ils pas que tu existes? Même Iruka-sensei pense ça. Tout ce qu'il a dit sonnait faux. Je le sais._

Naruto en pleurant: Il faut me croire… Je ne suis pas fou…

Soshi en prenant Naruto par les épaules: _Tu grandis de jour en jour, je resterai toujours dans cet appartement et je t'y attendrai tout les jours avec impatience. Il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seul maintenant. Et puis, si je m'ennuis vraiment trop, je ferai un tour au village._

Soshi en le montrant à Naruto: _Quand tu te sentiras trop seul dans la journée, tu n'auras qu'à penser très fort à moi en serrant de toutes tes forces ce collier. Je viendrai immédiatement. Il faut que tu sois fort Naruto. J'ai confiance en toi._

Naruto en pleurant: Ne m'abandonne pas Soshi…

Naruto: _Dis Soshi…_

Soshi: _Quoi?_

Naruto: _Si un jour je suis très loin et que je t'appelle avec le collier, tu viendras?_

Soshi: _Evidemment. Mais tu ne m'as encore jamais appelé._

Naruto: _Je sais._

Soshi: _Alors pourquoi cette question?_

Naruto: _Je ne sais pas. Si un jour tu partais, je deviendrai quoi?_

Soshi: _Je ne partirai jamais. Je ne vis que pour te rendre heureux Naruto. Tout comme toi, tu vis pour rendre Sakura heureuse._

Naruto: _Oui…_

Naruto en pleurant: Menteur… Tu n'es qu'un menteur Soshi… Pourquoi?

Naruto: _Soshi, la raison de mon existence… _

Soshi: _Oui?_

Naruto: _C'est pour ceux que j'aime, n'est-ce pas? Tous mes amis que je veux protéger et surtout pour celle que j'aime le plus au monde, n'est-ce pas?_

Soshi tristement: _Naruto…_

Naruto avec beaucoup de tristesse: _Mais elle, elle ne me voit pas. Je l'aime mais elle aime Sasuke. J'avais beau lui dire, le lui montrer, elle n'entendait et ne voyait que Sasuke. Je crois que je suis jaloux de lui. Jaloux qu'il puisse attirer l'attention de Sakura aussi facilement sans aucun effort. Alors que moi…moi, elle me remarque à peine…_

Naruto: _Sakura? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

Sakura en tremblant: _Je…je l'ai vu…_

Naruto en se levant: _Vu? Vu qui?_

Sakura en se retournant vers Naruto: _J'ai vu Soshi, on a parlé tranquillement et…il a disparut ici…devant moi…_

Naruto sous le choc: _Il…a disparut? Comme ça? D'un coup? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?_

Sakura en pleurant: _Oui… Il…il s'est comme évaporé sous le clair de lune. Et il m'a dit…de te dire…adieu… C'était…trop dur pour lui…de te…le dire en face…_

Naruto en étouffant ses pleures: _Il…il m'a laissé seul…pour toujours…il…il m'a mentit…_

Sakura en voulant s'approcher de Naruto: _Naruto, je ne comprends pas…_

Naruto en criant en regardant Sakura:_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comprendre? Il est partit! Pour toujours! Il m'a abandonné! Je ne ressens même plus sa présence!_

Naruto en pleurant: Sakura…pourquoi? Soshi? (En criant) Pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime me font souffrir? (En hurlant) Pourquoi?

Feng froidement: Un tel passé et tu es toujours en vie? Impressionnant. Attention, c'est repartit. Vas-tu survivre encore une fois?

Naruto poussa un cri à déchirer le ciel. Il se retourna et agrippa les vêtements de Feng. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne le supportait plus. Son passé, son présent, son futur remplit de nouvelle souffrance. Il en a assez. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Naruto difficilement: Arrête… Fait que tout s'arrête…

Feng froidement: Tu es sûr? Tu n'as encore vécu que la moitié. Si je le fais, après, il sera trop tard.

Naruto difficilement: J'en ai assez… Je n'en peux plus…

Feng froidement: Bien. Comme tu voudras. Tu me déçois beaucoup…Kitsune.

Feng se releva brusquement, faisant rouler Naruto sur le côté. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient pleines de sang et de poussière. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à cela. Il avait serré ses mains tellement fort qu'il n'avait rien sentit. Il sentit un liquide couler de sa tête. C'était son sang. Le choc contre le sol lui avait blessé à la tête. Et puis, à quoi bon quand on va mourir. Cela n'a plus d'importance

Feng aurait du savoir que Naruto ne supporterai pas la douleur. Elle replia ses ailes en elle et se rhabilla correctement. Elle fit apparaître une épée de nulle part dans ses mains. Elle le pointa vers Naruto et se concentra. Elle n'aurait jamais du devenir aussi proche de lui pour le tuer maintenant. C'était une faute professionnelle et ça, elle allait y remédier. Elle souleva l'épée jusqu'au dessus de sa tête et allait tuer Naruto quand quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Quand elle vit qui s'était, elle lâcha l'épée tellement elle était surprise.

Au loin, Sasuke marchait jusqu'à la maison de Feng. Il voulait avoir des réponses et cette fois, il allait les avoir, de gré ou de force. Elle ne pouvait pas être une simple voyageuse. Elle pouvait le semé très facilement. C'était insensé. Soudain, en traversant la forêt, il entendit un cri de douleur. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était la voix de Naruto. Il était là depuis tout ce temps, aussi près de lui. Il se mit à courir en provenance du cri. Plus vite, encore plus vite, il devait aller aider son ami. Il avait besoin de lui. Quand il arriva près de la grotte, il entendit une autre voix, celle de Feng, il en était certain. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient? Il se rapprocha un peu plus. Il ne les voyait pas mais il pouvait les entendre.

Naruto difficilement: Arrête… Fait que tout s'arrête…

Feng froidement: Tu es sûr? Tu n'as encore vécu que la moitié.

Naruto difficilement: J'en ai assez… Je n'en peux plus…

Feng froidement: Bien. Comme tu voudras. Tu me déçois beaucoup… Kitsune.

Il se rapprocha encore et là, il vit Feng brandir une épée au dessus de Naruto. Elle allait le tuer! Pourquoi? Ne devait-elle pas l'aider? Il courut jusqu'à elle et l'arrêta. Elle lâcha son épée en le voyant.

Sasuke en criant: Mais t'es folle ou quoi? Tu veux le tuer?

Feng froidement: Il me l'a demandé, je le fais. C'est son dernier souhait.

Naruto difficilement: J'en ai assez… Je n'en peux plus…

Feng froidement: Tu vois? Son souhait de mourir est plus fort que celui de vivre pour ses amis. Un homme qui ne pense qu'à lui ne mérite pas que je l'aide. Il doit se relever seul.

Sasuke indigné: Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui demande? C'est bien trop difficile! Il ne s'en sortira jamais!

Feng froidement: Ce n'était pas vous qui était pressé de le revoir? Je croyais que vous aviez confiance en lui.

Naruto difficilement: Sasuke…

Feng froidement: Lâche-moi. Je ne fais que mon travail.

Maintenant, que Naruto meurt ou pas, elle s'en fichait. Elle savait où était Soshi. Elle aurait du y penser plutôt. C'était tellement évident qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms! Sinon, je n'envoie pas la suite, si je n'en ai pas beaucoup! Pour ce chapitre, c'est exceptionnelle, je l'ai fini il y a deux jour déjà, et le chapitre 13 hier.

Bon, j'admets que la fin de ce chapitre était un peu violent pour notre petit Naruto qui est déjà bien traumatisé. On va dire que Sasuke lui as sauvé la vie mais bon, à voir dans le prochain chapitre. Naruto va-t-il survivre?

Le chapitre 13 est déjà écrit mais j'attends des com. Pas assez de com, pas de chapitre alors envoyé plein de com! Le chapitre 13 est plein de révélation, plein de surprise, plein de réponse à vos questions! Enfin, les nœuds de l'histoire commencent à être dénoués. Vous saurez enfin la vérité sur Feng et Tsukiyo!

Quand au chapitre 14, il est en cours d'écriture. Profitez-en, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il y aura dedans mais ça va venir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**tipi:** Voilà un chap! Et puis, ton suspens, une partie va s'en aller! Voilà déjà une partie du mystère résolu.

**cc:** Voilà la suite!

**666Naku:** Je sais, ma soeur ma dit que j'étais trop sadique car j'arrêtais mes chap comme ça. Voilà la suite!

**tipha:** Ne t'en fait pas, je crois que j'ai battu mon reccord de com maitnenant. Enfin, peut-être pas, j'ai pas vérifié. Ne te pend pas! Je ne veux pas de ta mort sur la conscience! Voilà la suite! Je viens de voir que j'ai effectivement explosé mon reccord de com. 9 pour un chap! Je suis trop contente!

**bakaman:** Voilà un nouveau! Merci d'avoir envoyé un com. Pour Sasuke, ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Et merci du compliment, je m'applique le plus possible.

**la 5eme tempête:** Merci! Il était tant que tu mettes un com si tu étais la depuis le début! Ne tant fait pas, on ne me l'a jamais demandé. Je ne sais pas, franchement. En fait, au début, ça devait être une petite fic toute minuscule et là, je me retrouve avec des tonnes d'idée à mettre en place dans beaucoup de chap. Mais ça doit être à votre plus grand plaisir j'imagine.

**Myko-chan:** Oui, Soshi est en danger, et si Feng va se faire arrêter, tu ne le sauras qu'en lisant le chap. Tiens, t'aime bien Tsukiyo? Je vais essayer de la faire apparaître un peu plus souvent, enfin, je verrai. L'hommeavec qui elle confond Gaara... C'est dans ce chap! Tomber amoureuse...tu verras. Ne tant fait pas, je compte la faire jusqu'au bout! Merci de tous ces compliments. Je ne sais pas si je les mérite mais merci quand même.

**Dark-emperor01:** Tu te jetets enfin de nouveau à l'eau! Je suis contente que tu décide d'envoyer un com. Evidemment, c'est pour avoir la suite. Mais bon, j'espère que tu continueras à envoyer des com sans avoir une menace comme excuse. Merci du compliment. Voilà enfin le chap! J'ai bien fait d'attendre 4 jours pour avoir plein de com.

**sakuzumaki:** Merci du compliment! Oui, il n'y a pas trop de NaruSaku, c'est dommage. Pour Naruto...je ne te promet rien. Feng et Tsukiyo...tu le sauras si ton hypothèrse est juste ou pas. Voilà la suite!

Juste avant que vous ne lisez ce chapitre, je vais vous préciser quelque chose qui sera dans ce chapitre. C'est juste pour que vous compreniez. Quand le mettrais en italique des répliques, ça voudra dire que c'est un souvenir du passé qui revient. Voilà, ce sera tout!

Comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, ceci est un chapitre plein de révélation. Elle va vous enlever pas mal de question qui était sans réponse jusqu'à maintenant. Vous serez aussi très surpris car à mon avis, vous n'allez pas vous attendre à ce qui va se passer. Voilà!

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 13**

Sasuke essayait de trouver un moyen pour calmer les douleurs de son ami mais il ne trouva rien. Il était si impuissant face à cette situation. Son ami était au bord de l'agonie et lui, il ne pouvait rien faire à part le regarder souffrir. Il se retourna brusquement vers Feng et la prit par le col. C'était elle la source de la souffrance de son ami. Elle ne broncha pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder froidement, dénuée de sentiment.

Sasuke agressif: Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de le faire souffrir comme ça? (En criant) Dit-le moi!

Feng pas aussi froide qu'elle l'aurait voulu: C'est de sa faute. Il voulait tellement vous revoir qu'il a avalé la pilule avant même de savoir les conséquences. Il est de nature impulsif. Il s'est mis tout seul dans cette situation et il sera tout seul pour en sortir.

Naruto poussa des cris de plus en plus douloureux, de plus en plus déchirant. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs, ceux qu'il aurait préférer oublier remontait à la surface. Il ressentait chaque coup qu'il avait reçu pendant son enfance qui s'ajoutait à la douleur que lui procurait la pilule. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait en finir. Il ne sera jamais assez fort pour en sortir seul.

Sasuke ne lâcha toujours pas Feng et baissa sa tête, comme s'il voulait cacher la souffrance marqué sur son visage. Feng ne devait pas quitter son rôle de méchante dans l'histoire. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait utiliser sa voix la plus froide possible pour lui. Surtout pour lui…il l'avait fait tellement souffrir par le passé. Elle ne recommencera pas la même erreur.

Sasuke: Comment…comment je peux l'aider? Dit-le moi… Dit-moi comment je peux l'aider…s'il te plait… Tu dois savoir toi… Dit-le moi… Je veux l'aider…

Feng en fermant les yeux: Tu ne peux rien faire. C'est à lui seul de s'en sortir. (En rouvrant les yeux) Tu as deux choix possible. Soit tu restes à ses côté à le regarder souffrir, soit tu l'achèves pour arrêter sa souffrance. Mais je crois qu'aucun de ces choix ne te satisfait.

Sasuke douloureusement: Et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire? Il n'y a que ces deux solutions? Je ne peux vraiment rien faire? Même quelque chose de dangereux ou autre chose…

Feng: Non. Je l'ai déjà dit, seulement 1/100 de chance de survive à cette épreuve. Il a choisir de la passer, il doit se débrouiller seule. S'il la passe, il n'en deviendra que plus fort après. Je sais ce que je dis. Je suis moi-même passé par là par le passé. Personne ne peut l'aider maintenant. Il est seul.

Sasuke en essayant de trouver une solution: Si on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Les médecins…

Feng : Tu changeras seulement le lieu. Aucun de vos traitements ne l'aidera. Sa douleur sera toujours là car elle est ancré en lui jusqu'à la fin, même avec un antidouleur ou autre chose, rien n'y fera. C'est quelque chose qui dépasse complètement vos compétences. Même l'être à l'intérieur de lui ne peut rien faire pour lui en ce moment.

Sasuke soupçonneux: Comment sais-tu …pour Kyubi? Seules quelques personnes savent pour Kyubi.

Feng: C'est mon travail de rester informé sur les personnes concernées. Pour pouvoir accomplir à bien ma mission, je dois tout savoir sur mes… «victimes» si je puis dire comme cela. Tout comme j'ai du me renseigner sur ses proches et aussi sur toi. Rien n'est fait au hasard. Pratiquement tout ce que j'ai fait a été calculé.

Il n'y avait rien à faire…il ne pouvait rien faire…personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose… Tout était prématuré… Tout avait été calculé… Seule Feng… Mais oui! Feng! Peut-être qu'elle…

Sasuke avec un peu d'espoir: Si moi je ne peux rien faire, peut-être que toi tu…

Feng: Je le peux, c'est vrai. Je peux extraire la pilule qu'il a avalée ou l'achever. J'ai l'embarras du choix. Je peux choisir entre la retirer ou la laisser. Mais sache que je refuse de lui extraire cette pilule.

Sasuke douloureusement: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas extraire cette pilule? Bon sang! Tu es resté avec pendant si longtemps…tu ne ressens donc rien pour lui? Tu l'as juste utilisé pour tes propres intérêts? Pourquoi tu ne l'extrait pas?

Feng: Tout simplement parce que c'est encore plus douloureux que les effets de la pilule elle-même. C'est ce que tu veux? Le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffre maintenant? Seuls les sadiques extraits la pilule pour voir sa victime souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà. Ils aiment voir la souffrance sur le visage de leurs victimes. Et moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis peut-être la pire de toutes mais je refuse d'utiliser des moyens aussi peu recommandables.

Sasuke lâcha Feng. Il n'y avait rien à faire… Plus rien… Il tomba lourdement au sol, la tête baissée. Il était inutile. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Absolument pas. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami bêtement. Il ne voulait pas le perdre comme ça.

Feng froidement: S'il est toujours vivant dans une heure voir deux heure selon le poids de ses souvenirs, il survivra et reviendra vers vous encore plus fort.

Feng alla s'asseoir contre le mur en face de Naruto. Elle soupirant et regarda Naruto avec un regard encore plus froid qu'au début. Elle ne devait pas montrer ses émotions à un moment pareil. C'était la règle. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa propre souffrance de voir Kitsune dans cette état. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait arrêté le processus depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle vit que Sasuke la regardait avec méfiance. Même si elle ne devait pas faire attention, son deuxième côté ressortie. Elle ne devait pas lui donner espoir qu'il serait en vie mais qu'au moins, elle ne lui ferait rien.

Feng: Mon rôle est de rester ici. S'il continue à vivre ou s'il meurt d'une seconde à l'autre ce n'est plus mon problème. La comédie s'arrête ici. Les masques tombent, voilà la véritable moi. Si ça ne vous plait pas, tant pis pour vous. De toute façon, ce ne sera que temporaire jusqu'à ce que ma mission ici soit terminé.

Feng et Sasuke restaient là, à écouter Naruto pousser des cris à déchirer le cœur de n'importe qui dans une atmosphère pesante. Seuls les cris de Naruto retentissaient dans cette grotte peu chaleureuse. Pourtant, Feng ne semblait pas ressentir toute cette douleur à travers les cris de son ancien protégé, ni se préoccuper de cette atmosphère pesante qui régnait en maître dans cet endroit. Elle était maître d'elle-même. Sasuke, lui, avait encore plus mal car il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami. Il l'entendait crier, il ne pouvait pas atténuer sa douleur. Il détestait cette atmosphère pesante. Il ne la supportait pas.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et humide, peu rassurant. Il souffrait toujours autant. Il s'appuya contre le mur avec une main et avec l'autre, il tenait son vêtement à la place où était le cœur. C'était là où ça lui faisait le plus mal. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher d'un seconde à l'autre. Il avança difficilement dans les couloirs. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il l'avait emprunté tellement de fois déjà. Après tant d'effort pour pouvoir rester conscient et marcher, il arriva enfin à destination. Une grande salle avec au fond, une cage géante. Il y avait un renard à l'intérieur de la cage. C'était Kyubi, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Par contre, il semblerait que le renard ne l'avait pas vu. Il était entrain de parler avec un homme blond, assis par terre, de l'autre côté de la cage. C'était…non, impossible! C'était…Soshi de l'autre côté de la cage? Comment est-ce possible? Il avança un peu plus, mais sous la douleur, il tomba à terre, sur le point de tomber inconscient, révélant ainsi sa présence auprès des deux êtres qui s'était arrêté de parler.

Feng se leva et alla s'accroupir devant Naruto, le moment était enfin venu. Elle allait enfin accomplir sa mission et rejoindre Tsukiyo pour l'autre moitié. Sasuke, l'ayant vu s'approcher de Naruto, l'empêcha de toucher son ami. Elle ne le regardait pas mais lui parla d'une voix froide.

Feng: Lâche-moi.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire? Il souffre déjà assez. Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour souffrir encore plus, surtout que tu ne veux pas l'aider.

Feng: Je ne lui ferai rien. Donc, il ne souffrira pas plus que maintenant.

Sasuke: Comment je peux avoir confiance en toi alors que tu l'as mis dans cette état?

Feng: Je n'ai pas besoin de ta confiance. Je fais ce que je veux. Je ne fais que mon travail.

Sasuke à bout de nerf: Et c'est quoi ton travail? Hein? Faire souffrir les gens?

Feng: Non. C'est le contraire. J'apaise leur cœur. Alors lâche-moi, j'ai du travail à faire.

Sasuke maintenait son regard sur Feng mais la lâcha tout de même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à Naruto à cette instant précis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait lui faire confiance à ce moment là. C'était elle la source de la douleur de Naruto mais elle voulait lui donner une chance de pouvoir revoir ses amis. Elle n'avait peut-être pas un fond si méchant que ça.

Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Naruto, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une lumière émana de ses mains. C'était un petit halo de lumière blanche. Elle était douce et chaleureuse. Sasuke avait du mal à penser qu'elle était méchante alors que la lumière qu'elle émanait était douce et chaude. Elle ne pouvait pas être méchante. C'était sûrement un autre rôle qu'elle a prit. Quand la lumière disparu, Feng semblait comme endormi. Sasuke se demandait ce qui se passé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était-elle réellement?

Feng se retrouva dans un couloir sombre. Ne suivant que son instinct, elle se dirigea vers la présence qu'elle ressentait. Elle lui était toute les deux, non toutes les trois familières. Elle arriva dans une grande salle. Il y avait un renard géant dans une cage. Un homme blond, debout à côté de la cage et Naruto écroulé par terre sous la douleur, complètement inconscient. Feng s'avança et souleva Naruto comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. L'homme blond et le renard étaient inquiets quand ils l'avaient vu s'approcher de Naruto mais furent soulagé qu'elle ne fit rien. Elle l'amena près de l'homme blond et du renard et le reposa par terre, en face de la cage géante. Naruto se réveilla et vit autour de lui 3 personnes qu'il connaissait.

Naruto difficilement: J'ai…mal… Soshi…

Soshi fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais on voyait bien son inquiétude pour Naruto. Sa voix était teintée d'inquiétude.

Soshi: Ca va aller Naruto… Ca va aller…

Sanji désolé: Je ne peux rien faire pour le gamin. Désolé.

Soshi: Je sais… Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Sanji: Mais il y a autres chose. (En regardant Feng) Pourquoi Feng est là aussi?

Feng se releva. Elle recula de quelque pas et déploya ses ailes blanches et noires devant Soshi et Sanji qui étaient stupéfaits. Soshi fut tellement surprit qu'il tomba par terre, ne trouvant rien à dire. Sanji, lui, essayait de garder sa surprise pour lui. Alors c'était «elle» et non «ils».

Feng: Je viens te chercher Soshi Arashi Uzumaki. Tu es resté en ce bas monde depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Soshi la surprise passée: Mais qui est-tu? Et comment me connais-tu?

Feng: Je suis Feng Huang, Shinigami de classe supérieur chargée de te ramener dans l'autre monde afin que tu reçoives ton jugement final.

Soshi en serrant ses poings: Impossible! Je…

Soudain, Sanji fit tilt dans sa tête. Il se souvint enfin où il avait rencontré Feng. Cela remontait à si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il l'avait oublié, son passé si précieux. Mais comment avait-il pu l'oublier ce passage de sa vie? Elle, sa première amie! Celle qui n'a jamais eu peur de lui.

Sanji: Je me souviens maintenant de toi.

Feng: Ah oui? Qui je suis alors?

Sanji: Tu es Fuyu Koishikawa. La fille qui n'a jamais eu peur de moi et qui a été ma première amie.

Feng avec un sourire: Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais après tout ce temps. Ca remonte à si loin déjà. Mais si ça peut te réconforter, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, toi, mon premier ami.

Soshi en réfléchissant: Fuyu Koshikawa? Mais…

Le nom de Koishikawa fit tilt aussi dans sa tête. Soshi se souvint enfin quand il l'avait rencontré. C'était tellement insensé mais pourtant si réelle. Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien elle. L'ancienne image d'une fille de son passé et celle de Feng se superposèrent dans sa tête. C'était les mêmes personnes. Seul la couleur de cheveux diffère.

Soshi: Tu es Feng Koishikawa. La fille que j'ai sauvée dans mon vivant. Il m'avait semblé que tu avais les cheveux et les yeux rouges.

Feng faussement surprise: Tiens! Toi aussi tu t'en souviens? Je pensais que la fleur de l'oublie m'avait rayé de vos mémoires à jamais. Il faut croire que non. Et puis, c'est vrai, j'avais les cheveux et les yeux rouges. La couleur représente le grade que l'on a. Plus la couleur vire au jaune, plus on est gradé et puissant. Plus la couleur vire au noir, moins on est gradé et puissant. Ce qui est le cas de Tsukiyo, mon élève qui vient de sortir de l'académie.

Soshi: Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Naruto ne t'a rien fait. Pourquoi lui avoir donné cette pilule? Pourquoi veux-tu m'arracher de mon fils une seconde fois!

Feng: C'est très simple. Pour mon travail. La première fois, tu as eu de la chance, avec toute l'agitation, je n'ai pas pu intervenir mais cette fois, je mènerai ma mission à bien.

Sanji: J'ai connu un temps où tu étais plus douce et plus gentille que n'importe qui.

Feng: C'était peut-être le cas avant mais maintenant, je suis la pire de tous. Je ne suis pas sadique comme certain mais je reste tout de même la pire de tous. Je n'hésite pas à utiliser ceux qui peuvent mettre utile.

Ils furent interrompus par Naruto qui avait recommencé à agoniser. Cette fois, ce n'était plus les douleurs physiques mais les douleurs de son âme. Dans cet endroit, il était dans son âme. La douleur de l'âme était beaucoup plus forte que celle du corps. Dans un effort surhumain, il attrapa la jambe de Feng. Celle-ci ne broncha pas.

Naruto difficilement: N'emmène pas…Soshi…avec toi… Je…t'en…pris… Feng…

Feng: Désolé mais je me suis servi de toi pour l'avoir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es au bord de l'agonie que je vais exaucer ton souhait. Je l'emmènerai quoi que tu dises ou fasse.

Soshi tristement: Tu me déçois Feng… Comment as-tu pu tourner ainsi?

Feng: Je me fiche de ton avis ou de ton regard sur moi. Cette fois aussi je me suis servi de toi. Je n'ai jamais été celle que tu as connue.

Sanji: Où es passé la douce Fuyu que j'ai connu? Où est passé mon ami?

Feng vers Sanji: Morte le jour de nos retrouvailles il y a de cela 450 ans.

Soshi: 450 ans? Mais…

Feng: Exact. Kyubi ne devait être encore qu'un démon à une ou deux queues.

Sanji nostalgique: Ca remonte à si loin déjà? Je me souviens encore de quand tu étais une petite fille pleine d'entrain et de joie de vivre. Tu étais aussi très maladroite…

Feng: On ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe quand on vit aussi longtemps que nous. Plus les siècles passe, plus le passé devient flou.

Soshi: …

Feng en se retournant vers Soshi: Bien, Soshi Arashi Uzumaki, je t'arrête pour avoir enfreint la loi 225 paragraphe n°3 alinéa 4.

Soshi avec une voix suppliante: Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. S'il te plait! Je t'en supplie. Encore un peu de temps.

Feng: Impossible. Ca fait déjà 16 ans que tu ères ici. Tu t'es déjà trop impliqué dans ce monde. C'est déjà une faute grave d'avoir prit contact avec ton fils.

Soshi en baissant la tête: Mais…

Avant même que Feng ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, elle ressentit une violente douleur en elle. Elle s'accroupie et replia ses ailes en elle. Il y avait des restes de plume qui continuait à voler ici et là. Cela aurait été un spectacle magnifique dans d'autre circonstance que celle là. Elle était à présent à quatre pattes et elle suait à grosse goutte. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Elle était dans le même état que Naruto mais elle ne criait pas, elle supportait la douleur. Quelque instant plus tard, elle reprit son souffle lentement mais difficilement.

Feng vers Soshi: Je te laisse un peu de temps Soshi mais sache que je reviendrai te chercher. Je sais maintenant où tu te caches.

Soshi en soupirant de soulagement: Merci.

Feng: Ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça. J'y suis contrainte.

Soshi: Je sais. Mais je te remercie quand même.

Feng disparu de la salle où était les trois hommes, enfin, deux hommes et un renard et «réintégra» son véritable corps. Quand elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle se plia en deux et essaya de ne pas montrer sa douleur devant Sasuke. Peine perdu, Sasuke essayait de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aussi souffrait et elle avait tenu si longtemps avant de craquer. Feng le vit s'approcher d'elle. Non, elle ne supporterait pas le contact avec lui. Elle le repoussa violemment. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Feng se leva et partit en courant. Elle devait s'éloigner au plus vite de Sasuke…sinon…sinon elle retomberait dans cette enfer…celui d'il y a déjà 450 ans. Elle ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois.

Avant de disparaître, elle lança quelque chose à Sasuke afin de le rassurer sur son ami.

Feng: Tu peux l'emmener à l'hôpital maintenant. Il est hors de danger. Il a passé l'épreuve avec succès.

Surprit, Sasuke ne trouva rien à redire. Quand il reprit ses esprits, Feng avait disparu et il regarda Naruto qui s'était un peu calmé mais il souffrait toujours. Il emmena Naruto à l'hôpital sur son dos. Au passage, il y avait eu Sakura qui l'avait vu passé et qui l'avait suivit. Elle était inquiète pour Naruto. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et Naruto fut admis aux urgences dirigé par Tsunade en personne. Naruto était comme le frère qu'elle avait perdu.

Pendant ce temps, les douleurs commençaient à se calmer. Naruto voyait de moins en moins de mauvais souvenir. Au contraire, c'était les bons qui commençaient à venir. C'était très agréable.

Soshi en regardant Naruto dans les yeux avec tendresse: _La raison de ton existence se trouve dans le futur, ton futur que tu construiras toi-même de tes propres mains et à la sueur de ton front. Quand tu découvriras qui tu protégeras de tout ton être, qui tu aimeras de tout ton cœur et pour qui tu vivras. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là, tu sauras la raison de ton existence sur cette Terre._

Soshi avec un sourire bienveillant: _Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ta réponse puisque c'est toi ma raison d'être, ma raison d'exister._

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: _Dis Soshi…_

Soshi: _Oui?_

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: _Elle est mignonne, hein?_

Soshi en regardant un groupe de fille: _Laquelle?_

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: _La fille aux cheveux roses._

Soshi en voyant laquelle: _Oui. C'est vrai._

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: _Son grand front la rend belle._

Soshi en regardant Naruto: _Si tu le dis._

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: _Tu crois que je pourrais lui parler un jour?_

Soshi: _Oui, puisque c'est toi._

Naruto à Soshi en regardant une fille: _Dis, c'est quoi ce que je ressens? Je me sens tout bizarre à l'intérieure de moi._

Soshi amusé: _Vu les couleurs sur tes joues et tous les compliments que tu lui as fait, je dirais que tu es amoureux d'elle._

Naruto en regardant Soshi: _Hein?_

Soshi: _Oui. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Je dirais que c'est ton premier pas vers ton futur et ta quête de réponse. En plus, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle sera aussi ton premier amour. Je ne sais pas si se sera le dernier mais en tout cas, c'est le premier._

Naruto: _Vraiment?_

Soshi: _Vraiment._

Naruto timidement en tripotant ses doigts: _Euh…dis…Soshi…_

Soshi: _Oui?_

Naruto légèrement rouge: _Tu peux…aller…enfin…_

Soshi: _Tu veux connaître son nom, c'est ça?_

Naruto en hochant la tête: _Oui._

Soshi: _Très bien, j'y vais. Je reviens._

_Soshi partit vers le groupe de fille pendant que Naruto devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Soshi revint près de Naruto_.

Naruto impatient: _Alors?_

Soshi: _Elle s'appelle Sakura. Sakura Haruno._

Naruto: _Sakura…C'est le plus joli nom que je n'ai jamais entendu._

Naruto toujours inconscient: Sakura…

En entendant son nom, Sakura se précipita sur Naruto. Il était toujours inconscient. Elle prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et la sera très fort. Elle avait peur que cela soit un rêve, que Naruto n'était pas réellement là. Pourtant, il était bien là, en face d'elle. Il avait murmuré son nom. Rêvait-il d'elle?

Sakura les larmes aux yeux: Je suis là Naruto. Je suis là.

Tsunade: Il est très fatigué physiquement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais son état est devenu stable. Il sera bientôt sur pied. (Vers Sasuke) Sasuke, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne le trouves?

Sasuke: Non, je l'ai juste retrouvé dans cette grotte entrain d'agoniser. Feng ne savait plus quoi faire, elle paniquait. Elle allait le ramener vers nous mais Naruto a commencé à délirer. (En pensant) Je dois aller demander des explications à Feng plus tard. Pour l'instant, je préfère garder tout cela pour moi et mentir sur ce qui c'était vraiment passé.

Tsunade: Bien, prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau avec Naruto. Appelez-moi s'il se réveille. (En pensant à Feng) Ca me rappelle que je dois aller remercier Feng pour l'avoir ramené.

Sasuke et Sakura: Bien. Au revoir Hokage.

_Soshi chercha dans ses poches, et sortit un collier. C'était une spirale rouge avec une chaîne en argent. La spirale rouge rappelait celle qu'il y avait sur les vestes de Chunin et Junin. _

Soshi en le montrant à Naruto: _Quand tu te sentiras trop seul dans la journée, tu n'auras qu'à penser très fort à moi en serrant de toutes tes forces ce collier. Je viendrai immédiatement. Il faut que tu sois fort Naruto. J'ai confiance en toi._

_Soshi accrocha le pendentif autour du cou de Naruto._

Naruto en regardant le pendentif autour du cou: _Merci Soshi, c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse me faire._

Soshi avec un sourire bienveillant: _De rien, après tout, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors bon anniversaire. Et puis, ça fait 2 ans, jour pour jour que l'on se connaît. Ca se fête. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es ma raison d'exister. Alors je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux. _

Sakura avec une voix douce en caressant les cheveux de Naruto: _Voilà…tout est fini maintenant. Tout est finit. Je suis là… Naruto… Tout va bien…_

_Sakura pleura de soulagement. Naruto, en sentant les larmes de Sakura, se sentit coupable et resserra son étreinte. L'aura que dégageait Sakura à ce moment là était rassurante, douce et chaude. Naruto ressentit un nouveau sentiment naître en lui. Le bien-être dans les bras de la personne aimée était si doux._

Naruto sincère: _Je suis désolé Sakura de t'avoir inquiété, de t'avoir fait mal et surtout de t'avoir fais peur. Je suis désolé pour ta main…Je ne voulais pas…vraiment_.

Sakura en pleurant: _Ce n'est rien…du moment que tu es là Naruto…tout va bien…_

Naruto toujours inconscient: Je…t'aime…Sakura…

Sakura fut plus que surprise par la déclaration inconsciente de Naruto. Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et l'encouragea. Sakura voyait enfin claire dans ses sentiments. C'était lui depuis le début. Soshi avait raison.

Sakura en souriant: Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto.

Naruto ne souffrait plus du tout. Son visage crispé de douleur avait laissé place à un sourire chaleureux. Il était heureux. On ne savait pas s'il avait entendu Sakura lui répondre mais il s'était calmé.

A Suna, Gaara était allé voir Tsukiyo dans sa chambre. Le nuit dernière, il l'avait surprise entrain de voler dans le ciel et elle lui avait tout expliqué. Il entra dans la chambre et après avoir engagé la conversation, il décida de mettre fin à ces derniers doutes.

Gaara: Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Tsukiyo: Il t'a fallut une journée entière pour digérer la nouvelle. Je pensais qu'il t'en faudrait plus.

Gaara: Je sais.

Tsukiyo en voulant changer de sujet: Bien, je viens de recevoir ta mission du jour. Tu devras…

Gaara en prenant son courage à deux mains: Qu'est-ce que tu ressens?

Tsukiyo surprise: Quoi?

Gaara: Qu'as-tu ressentis quand…tu m'as vu?

Tsukiyo avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux: J'ai tout de suite pensé à Kenji.

Gaara: Je lui ressemble tant que ça?

Tsukiyo: Oui. Il y a ce qu'on appelle la réincarnation. Une même âme perd tous ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle décide de recommencer une nouvelle vie et tu es sans doute sa réincarnation. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tout les deux. Lors d'une réincarnation, on garde la même apparence que celle de notre vie antérieure.

Gaara: Alors dans une vie antérieure, j'étais le Kenji que tu avais connu?

Tsukiyo: C'est ça.

Gaara: Et ça te dérange?

Tsukiyo: Non.

Dans une maison à Konoha, Feng était entrain d'agoniser sur le sol.

Feng difficilement: Je dois…je dois…résister… Je…je dois…rester…moi-même… Je ne…peux…pas… Je ne peux pas…perdre…maintenant… Pas…maintenant…

Feng poussa un cri de douleur. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire cela. Elle n'aurait jamais du partager la douleur de Naruto. Il aurait du le faire seul. Malgré qu'elle soit la Shinigami la plus professionnelle, la plus gradée, la pire de toute, la plus insensible, elle gardait malgré tout une part de Fuyu en elle. Et c'est justement ce côté-là qui la rendait si faible à certain moment. Mais de toute façon, réparation sera faite. Il souffrira de nouveau tôt ou tard.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms! 

Voilà, j'espère que la prochaine fois, je n'aurai pas besoin de menacer pour avoir des com et j'espère que c'est la dernière. Alors envoyez tous des com

Le chapitre 14 n'est pas encore terminé donc il va falloir attendre. Il me semble avoir déjà écrit la moitié mais il me faut de nouvelle idée. Mais ça va venir

Autre chose, je suis en vacance le 6 juin, donc, dans moins d'une semaine, j'aurai du temps, c'est vrai mais je dois aussi travailler, donc, je ne pourrais pas écrire très souvent, enfin, je crois. Alors désolé pour mon futur retard


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** Je suis contente que tu te décide à envoyer, du moins, essayer d'envoyer un com à chaque chap. Je commence à m'habituer petit à petit à tous ces compliments, ils me m'ont quand même très plaisir. Les enigme, j'essaye de faire petit à petit, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite, quand au NaruSaku, j'avance lentement mais sûrement. Je ne vous ai jamais fait attendre 2 semaine mais 4 jours. Mais ça doit être beaucoup trop long pour toi. Je vais essayer d'envoyer le plus rapidement alors. De rien, cette fic existe parce qu'il y a des lecteur, donc, merci à toi de la lire.

**Dark-emperor01:** Ouais, t'es pas le seul à avoir la flemme d'envoyer des com, je te comprend. Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas. Un com à chaque chap? J'espère, mais on verra si tu y arriveras.

**bakaman:** Comme d'habitude, merci. Pour Feng, on ne le saura que plus tard, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais le dire. Pour SAsuke aussi, c'est la même réponse. Mais bientôt je pense...enfin, j'espère.

**tipha:** Pour le retard, je vais essayer d'être régulière comme maintenant, ou presque. Oui, je pense que j'ai assez de com. Du moment que j'en ai plus de 2, ça ira. Je ferai en sorte que ta corde ne traîne pas trop à côté de toi...

**DenZou:** C'est vrai que tout se retourne contre Feng là. Mais tu sais, naruto n'est pas vraiment en état de mettre une raclé à Feng. De plus, elle est très forte alors je pense que ça va se retourner contre lui. Ne le faisons pas plus souffrir que maintenant, surtout qu'il n'en a vraiment pas besoin là. Merci, j'espère te revoir pour le prochain chap.

Dans ce chapitre, ce qui sera en italique sera des scènes que l'on voit que dans la tête et qui ne sont pas réelle, enfin, je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien expliqué.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 14**

Une semaine plus tard, Feng était totalement rétablie. Elle paraissait plus faible que d'habitude mais elle ne souffrait plus du tout, du moins, physiquement. Ses migraines atroces c'était un peu calmé mais ça la faisait quand même souffrir. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas son geste. C'est vrai qu'au début, elle ne pensait pas comme ça mais ça lui a permis de voir plus clair sur certain chose. Elle pouvait reprendre son travail de Shinigami en toute impartialité et elle ne se laissera plus dirigé par les bons sentiments de son autre côté beaucoup trop gentil d'après elle. Elle envoya une lettre à Tsukiyo afin de la prévenir de l'autre moitié de sa première mission, celle qui consiste à retrouver une autre personne que Soshi, et elle partit en direction du village de Konoha afin de se dégourdir un peu. Rester une semaine cloitré chez elle était insoutenable pour elle. Elle avait besoin de bouger, même si ses migraines doivent s'intensifier.

D'après ses informations, Naruto aurait quitté l'hôpital depuis quatre jours déjà. Il récupérait très vite grâce à Kyubi mais aussi grâce à l'effet inverse de la pilule qui n'était que temporaire. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement du blond aux yeux bleus même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas bien accueillie après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle avait quand même faillit le tuer, ce n'était pas rien. Elle ne serait sans doute pas la bienvenue, surtout si Sasuke était là pour défendre son «frère». Il avait tout vu et il avait sans doute tout raconté à Kitsune. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'était normal mais c'était ainsi et elle assumait son échec…son premier échec. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Elle ne perdait jamais et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Elle avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre comme on dit. Dans son métier, il valait mieux ne pas créer des liens d'amitié avec ceux qu'elle côtoie. C'était une grande faute professionnelle. Surtout quand on avait autant d'expérience qu'elle. Mais elle allait remédier à cela très vite.

Elle s'approcha lentement de l'appartement de Naruto qui était anormalement animé. On aurait dit une fête se déroulait à l'intérieur. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question, se disant qu'elle ne valait pas vraiment la peine de comprendre ces ninjas. A peine rétablie et déjà une fête. Si leur corps pouvait tenir alors tant mieux mais c'est à leur risque et péril. Elle toqua et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, elle fut entraîné à l'intérieur par une force inconnue pour participer à la fête des retrouvailles de Naruto. Le responsable était Kiba Inuzuka. Il l'avait entrainé à l'intérieur et il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Elle était toujours dans ses bras. Hinata était légèrement gênée de cette situation car son petit ami avait une autre fille dans es bras mais elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Elle était sans doute jalouse de là où elle était mais elle avait confiance en son petit ami, Kiba. Jamais il ne la trahirait. Elle avait confiance en lui, entièrement confiance en lui.

Kiba son verre en main: Voilà celle qui nous a ramené Naruto! Un grand merci à Feng qui a tout fait pour nous le ramené! (en levant son verre) Santé!

Tout le monde, verre en main: Ouais! Merci Feng! (en levant leur verre) Santé!

Feng jeta un coup d'œil au contenu des verres. Ouf, ce n'était pas de l'alcool mais seulement du soda. Même si elle était assez âgée pour consommer de l'alcool, elle ne supportait pas l'alcool et en plus, elle était entourée de mineur. De plus, elle ne voulait pas jouer les chaperons avec des gamins tout autour d'elle.

Feng en souriant comme d'habitude: Allons, je n'ai rien fait. C'est Naruto qui a prit son courage à deux mains pour revenir vers vous. Je n'ai fait que guider ces pas et semer quelque indice.

Lee: Même si Naruto est revenu blessé, je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi qu'il est revenu. Tu as réussit à le convaincre. La jeunesse du printemps est avec toi!

Feng en souriant: Je ne suis pas sûr pour la jeunesse du printemps mais je n'y suis pour rien. Naruto s'est débrouillé tout seul, comme un grand. Il a du parcourir un chemin plein d'embûche pour pouvoir revenir vers vous. Je n'ai rien fait, croyez-moi. C'est grâce à vous qu'il est revenu vers vous.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans un coin de la pièce, un peu en recul. Beaucoup de question leur trottait dans la tête mais une question leur revenait sans arrêt. Comment Feng pouvait passer d'un visage glacial à un autre visage aussi souriant? Ils ne le savaient pas. Il avait décidé de ne rien dire sur Feng à leurs amis, préférant garder le véritable aspect de Feng pour eux. Ils devaient enquêter sur la question. Et puis, que c'était-il passé à l'intérieur de Naruto? Personne à part elle ne le savait.

Sakura vint à leur rencontre et Naruto sourit quand il la vit approcher. Il l'aimait tant. Il se jura qu'un jour, il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait le dire un jour. Après tant d'année à le cacher, il le lui avouerait un jour. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Il se devait de la respecter.

Sakura en souriant: Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu ton sourire Naruto. Ca fait plaisir à voir. Ca nous a beaucoup manqué, tu sais?

Naruto gêné, une main derrière la tête: Ah…ah bon? (Après un moment) Ton sourire aussi m'a manqué…Sakura…

Ils rougirent tous les deux suite à ces révélations. Sasuke trouva la situation assez comique. Naruto pensait que Sakura ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait et pourtant, Sakura savait que leur sentiment était réciproque. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire. Il voulait voir comment il allait s'en sortir. Mais à présent, il avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle entre eux deux. Il devrait aussi se trouver une petite amie. Sinon, il serait condamné à supporter leur expression amoureuse toute la journée.

Ils furent interrompus par Temari qui avait levé son verre pour porter un toast à Feng. Elle voulait absolument le faire une deuxième fois de la journée car la première fois, Feng n'était pas là. Et c'était normale car personne ne savait où elle habitait. Elle était introuvable durant une semaine. C'était comme si elle les évitait.

Temari en levant son verre: Allez! Puisque Feng est là, je déclare le quatrième jour de fête pour la sortie de tout le monde de l'hôpital et le retour de Naruto ouverte encore une fois!

Tout le monde en levant leur verre: Ouais!

Temari déroula pour la deuxième fois une bande où c'était écrit «Quatrième jour de fête pour la sortie d'hôpital des filles et du retour inespéré de Naruto». Le titre était un peu long, c'est vrai, même beaucoup trop long. Qui avait eu l'idée du titre? C'était un certain feignant qu'une certaine konoichi du sable aimait. C'était bien évidemment Shikamaru qui n'était pas très doué pour trouver un titre malgré ses 200 point de QI.

Tous les amis de Naruto s'amusèrent durant toute la journée. Ils dansaient, chantaient, buvaient, discutaient… Tout le monde en profita pour être un peu avec Naruto. Après tout, il avait disparut pendant un long moment, un peu plus d'un mois. C'était normal qu'ils voulaient passer du temps avec lui. Le bon vieux Naruto leur avait manqué et leur manquaient toujours. Maintenant, c'était un Naruto un peu plus mûr, un peu plus calme qui était revenu. Ils en venaient même à regretter un peu l'ancien Naruto, mais un peu seulement. Ils appréciait le nouveau Naruto aussi

Vers la fin de la journée, tout le monde partit, exténué, en promettant de revenir le lendemain pour continuer la fête. Ils voulaient en profiter un maximum. D'ailleurs, il paraîtrait que, d'après certain ninja, la fête allait se prolonger encore longtemps.

Chez Naruto, il ne restait plus que le propriétaire de l'appartement bien sûr, Sakura, Sasuke et Feng. Sakura voulait encore rester avec ses amis, trop longtemps séparé d'après elle. Sasuke voulait parler avec Naruto et Feng était restée pour voir comme Naruto allait. Après tout, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être méchante. Elle pouvait toujours reprendre son masque de départ, celle toute souriante, même si ce n'était plus la peine en présence de Naruto et Sasuke mais indispensable en la présence de Sakura.

En voyant que Feng était là, Sasuke fit un pas en avant, oubliant complètement la présence de Sakura et l'agressa verbalement.

Sasuke agressif: Pourquoi t'es venu aujourd'hui? Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez fait? Tu veux encore répandre le malheur autour de toi? C'est ça que tu veux? Tous nous détruire à nouveau?

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi Sasuke parlait ainsi à Feng? C'était elle qui avait le plus contribué au retour de Naruto alors pourquoi l'agressait-il ainsi? Le concerné avait regardait la scène sans réagir, ce qui étonna aussi la konoichi aux cheveux roses. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas?

Sakura choquée: Sasuke…enfin…pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça? Elle a ramené Naruto je te signal. Tu devrais la remercier au lieu de la critiquer.

Naruto en baissant la tête: Pas tout à fait Sakura… En fait… Elle… Feng a…

Voyant que son ami n'y arrivait pas, Sasuke décida de terminer la phrase à sa place. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ça devant Sakura, il pouvait tout dire. Il ne lâcha toujours pas Feng du regard. Celle-ci ne sourcilla pas, défiant le regard de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Elle a faillit le tuer, voilà pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle veut nous montrer. Malgré son apparence douce et gentille, à l'intérieur, elle est pire que le diable en personne.

Feng en souriant: Allons, en voilà des paroles. Tu vas me vexer. Je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme une personne douce et gentille Sasuke.

Sasuke rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. C'était vrai que c'était la vérité et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir honte mais en même temps, c'était comme s'il avait avoué ses sentiments dont il n'en savait strictement rien à l'égard de Feng.

Sakura encore plus choquée: Quoi? Mais…

Feng en souriant: C'est en partie vrai. J'ai faillit tuer Kitsune avec mon épée quand il me l'avait demandé. Il voulait que j'abrège ses souffrances. Je voulais exaucer son dernier souhait. (Vers Naruto) Finalement, tu t'en es bien sortit. Mais sache que ce ne sera que temporaire.

S'en était trop pour Sakura. Beaucoup trop d'information d'un coup. Feng aurait essayé de tuer Naruto? Celui-ci voulait mourir? Mais pourquoi tout ça? Il avait ses amis alors pourquoi…pourquoi voulait-il mourir?

Sakura complètement perdu: Tu…tu voulais mourir Naruto? Mais…pourquoi? Naruto…répond moi…

Naruto en baissant la tête, honteux: Oui…c'est vrai… Je voulais mourir… La douleur était si grande…si immense que…que je n'ai pas pu…m'empêcher de penser à ça… Je n'avais jamais souffert comme ça. Même dans mes combats les plus violents, je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose de semblable. C'était…atroce… Tu…tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

Feng était resté là, à les voir. Kitsune avait bien choisit la fille qu'il aimerait sans doute toute sa vie. Elle avait l'air de l'aimer sincèrement. Mais est-ce que ça va durer? Non, l'amour éternel n'existe pas. Feng n'y croyait plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle allait laisser Kitsune avoir le plaisir de constater que l'amour n'est jamais éternel. Mais bon, elle n'était pas là pour jouer les entremetteuses entre adolescent, mais pour expliquer un peu plus les effets de la pilule, du moins, une petite partie seulement.

Feng en souriant: Bien, puisque tu vas bien, je me sens un peu plus rassuré qu'il y a une semaine. (Sérieuse) Sache quand même que tu n'as jamais été seul. Quand tu l'as su, la douleur c'est estompé peu à peu. Et dire qu'il a fallut j'en arriver à là pour que tu le saches. Tes amis ont toujours été derrière toi, et tu as douté d'eux. La douleur ressentit n'était que le fruit de tes doutes, de tes peurs, de ton manque de confiance. Quand tu as su que tu n'étais plus seul, que tu avais des amis auprès de toi, la pilule a cessé ses effets et les bon souvenirs que tu t'étais constitué avec eux ont commencé à venir afin d'apaiser ta douleur physique et psychologique. (En souriant) Enfin, c'est surtout les souvenirs avec la fille que tu aimes qui ont apaisé la douleur mais on ne va pas traîner dessus. (De nouveau sérieuse) Sache que peu de gens peuvent s'en sortir car ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi tout cela leur arrive. Ils ne comprennent pas le véritable sens de leur vie. Ils n'ont jamais profité de la vie comme toi tu en as profité Kitsune…enfin, je veux dire, Naruto. Dès que tu as eu des amis, des gens sur qui compter, ta vie était un véritable bonheur pour toi. Et c'est ce qui a fait la différence. (En souriant) Quand à Soshi, tu as su qu'il était en toi avec Sanji, enfin, Kyubi si tu préfères. Tu devrais être heureux. Tu ne l'as pas perdu comme tu semblais le croire lors de notre rencontre. Et je te remercie aussi de m'avoir indiqué où il était. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps pour des futilités.

Sakura soupçonneuse: Comment tu sais que Naruto avait Kyubi et Soshi en lui? Comment connais-tu Soshi? Seul nous, ses amis, connaissons l'existence de…

Feng mystérieuse: C'est un secret. Mais si cette réponse ne te satisfait pas, je vais te dire que j'ai eu la confirmation il y a une semaine en allant visiter l'intérieur de Naruto. Il faudrait refaire la décoration, ce n'est pas très accueillant comme endroit.

Au moment où Feng avait dit «intérieur de Naruto», il pensa tout de suite à ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était très flou. Il était au bord de l'agonie, il ne voyait rien…il entendait à peine… Il fallait qu'il demande des précisions. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui c'était passé. Kyubi et Soshi n'avaient rien voulu dire. Ils s'étaient contentés de baisser la tête avec un air triste.

Naruto gêné: Euh…tu peux me dire…ce qui c'était passé…à l'intérieur de moi? Parce que moi…je ne…m'en souviens pas vraiment. C'est très flou.

Feng en souriant: Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Sanji et Soshi. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tout te raconter avec plaisir.

Naruto triste: Ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire.

Feng: Alors je te le dirai si tu veux. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant (En regardant Sasuke et Sakura) à cause de certaine personne qui sont ici et qui ne sont au courant de rien. Je ne révèle rien en temps normal. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, je peux le refaire une seconde fois, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Sasuke et Sakura: C'est de nous dont tu parles? Ce n'était pas la peine de nous regarder en même temps, on l'avait compris!

Feng en souriant à Sasuke et Sakura: Bien sûr que c'est de vous, Naruto et moi partageons des secrets que personne ne peut connaître. (Vers Naruto) Viens quand tu veux chez moi, la porte t'est toujours ouverte. Je ne te ferai rien avant un certain moment, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir pour avoir ce que je veux. Si tu ne sais pas où j'habite, demande à Sasuke, il le sait lui.

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: Depuis quand tu m'appelles Sasuke? Comment tu sais que je sais où tu habites? Eh! Ne m'ignore pas!

Feng en ignorant Sasuke: Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je pense que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire après tout ce temps. (Vers Naruto) Je ne te ferai rien avant un mois alors tu peux être tranquille. Mais cette limite passée, non seulement tu ne me verras plus mais aussi Soshi alors profite du temps qui reste pour en passer avec lui.

Naruto: Pourquoi tout ce temps? Je veux dire…

Feng en souriant: Le temps que je me remette moi-même de mes blessures d'il y a une semaine. Alors profite de ce répit car il ne durera pas.

Naruto inquiet: Quoi? Tu es blessée? Où…

Feng partit sans demander son reste laissant ainsi Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke seuls, en se posant des questions. Elle avait le don de créer des mystères. Tout en réfléchissant, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé afin de pouvoir se reposer. C'était bien de faire la fête mais on était très vite fatigué après, surtout quand c'était le quatrième jour de suite et qu'on vient de sortir de l'hôpital.

Feng partit se promener un peu dans le village avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'était pas en état de reprendre le travail chez les Yamanaka. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait trouver un moyen, pour que dans un mois, elle puisse récupérer Soshi à l'intérieur de Naruto. Elle eut soudain une idée et partit envoyer une lettre à Tsukiyo.

Pendant ce temps chez Naruto, Sakura était assise entre les deux garçons. Elle les regarda successivement avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèves.

Sakura: Alors, vous allez m'expliquer les garçons? Il s'est passé quoi il y a une semaine?

Sasuke en faisant l'ignorant: T'expliquer quoi?

Sakura trouva que c'était énorme de la part de Sasuke de faire l'ignorant. Elle se leva et se plaça en face des deux garçons affalés sur le canapé du blond.

Sakura à Sasuke: Ce qui c'est passé enfin! Dans la grotte! Quand tu as retrouvé Naruto! (En regardant Naruto) Et toi Naruto? Tu ne dis rien?

Naruto avec une main derrière la tête: Désolé Sakura mais…je ne m'en souviens pas. Je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que s'était flou. En fait… La douleur était tel que…je n'étais pas conscient de ce qui c'était passé. Quand j'ai repris un peu connaissance, j'ai vu Sasuke me transporter à l'hôpital avant de sombrer encore une fois dans l'inconscience.

Sasuke: Et moi, je suis arrivé après ce qui c'était passé, je n'ai rien vu. J'ai trouvé Naruto agoniser par terre, je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Il n'y a rien à raconter.

Sakura en criant: Bande d'idiot! Pourquoi vous voulez toujours me mettre à l'écart de vos histoires? Vous n'êtes que des…que des… Je croyais qu'on était tous amis! Vous me décevez beaucoup les garçons!

Et Sakura partit en courant. Naruto et Sasuke s'était levé aussi mais ne l'avait pas suivit. Pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envi mais il valait mieux laisser Sakura un peu seule. Elle avait apprit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du savoir. Elle ne devait pas savoir la vérité. Ils devaient la protéger. Feng avait quelque chose…de peu rassurant… Elle les mettait en confiance mais elle était peu rassurante à certain moment. Malgré ses airs, elle n'était pas ce quelle voulait qu'on croit.

Sakura courait toujours. Elle ne supportait pas ça. Pourquoi Naruto et Sasuke refusaient de lui dire la vérité? Ca se voyait qu'ils mentaient, l'un comme l'autre. Elle les connaissait trop bien. Elle était leur coéquipière depuis des années et puis…et puis Naruto l'aimait, elle le savait alors pourquoi? Pourquoi lui cacherait-il quelque chose? Elle avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart…comme autrefois. Comme quand elle était faible, le boulet de l'équipe 7. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'être protégé.

Chez Naruto, celui-ci était affalé sur son canapé, suivit de Sasuke. Le blond soupirant bruyamment et frotta ses mains contre son visage.

Naruto: Je sens que je vais le regretter. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

Sasuke en regardant Naruto: En fait, tu te souviens de tout, n'est-ce pas? Avant qu'elle ne te donne cette pilule, pendant, à l'intérieur de toi, après… Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas?

Naruto en retirant les mains de son visage: Ouais, mais je l'ai déjà dit, je m'en souviens vaguement. En même temps, je ne veux pas entraîner Sakura la dedans. C'est une histoire de fou. Elle est tellement folle cette histoire que j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. J'ai peur que ça ne devienne vraiment sérieux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit exposée à un quelconque danger à cause de moi. Toute cette histoire à commencé à cause de moi alors c'est à moi de m'en sortir.

Sasuke: Tu ne veux pas me le dire? Après tout, j'en connais déjà une petite partie. J'ai été indirectement impliqué là dedans. Et puis, même si je n'aime pas vraiment ça, je dois admettre que Feng avait raison. Tu n'as jamais étais seul.

Naruto en se redressant un peu: Je sais… Et puis…je ne peux pas encore te le dire… Il faut que je mette d'abord les choses au clair avec Feng. Je vais aller la voir et…

Sasuke surpris: Tu vas vraiment aller la voir? Mais elle est très dangereuse!

Naruto: Ouais, je sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle ne ment pas. Il y a quelque chose qui se dégage d'elle comme…J ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. (En posant une main sur son torse) Quand elle s'était occupée de moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir eu la mère que je n'ai jamais connue. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne ment pas. Et puis, elle l'a dit elle-même, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de mentir pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle me laisse un mois, elle va me les laisser. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai raison?

Sasuke pensif: Si, et c'est ça qui m'embête.

Naruto étonné: De quoi?

Sasuke: Et bien, elle ne ment pas mais elle fait des choses contre nous, enfin, contre toi. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? En plus, elle me déteste plus que tout. Je ne la comprends pas du tout. Déjà qu'une fille normal, j'y comprends rien, alors Feng, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Elle est encore plus compliquée à comprendre.

Naruto surpris: Elle te déteste? Pourtant tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas l'impression que j'ai eu. Elle s'était comportée normalement.

Sasuke: Ouais, j'ai vu. En plus, d'être belle, elle est très forte. Elle a réussit à me repérer et à me semer très facilement.

Naruto en se rappelant d'une conversation avec Feng: Alors c'est toi le pervers dégueulasse qui la suivait partout?

Sasuke surpris: Hein? De quoi tu parles? Quel pervers dégueulasse?

Naruto en faisant l'ignorant: Non, rien.  
Sasuke: Elle t'a dit un truc! J'en suis sûr!

Naruto en faisant l'ignorant: Non, rien. (En se souvenant de quelque chose) Attend, tu as dit que Feng était belle?

Sasuke rouge: …

Chez Feng, celle-ci allait envoyer une lettre à Tsukiyo quand elle vit une lettre de son élève qui lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Feng en colère: Ce n'est pas vrai! Mais elle est idiote où quoi? Je l'avais pourtant dit de ne pas voler la nuit! La voilà découverte à présent! Maintenant, je dois aller réparer ses erreurs et aller «la» chercher. (En se calmant) De toute façon, je voulais y aller pour m'assurer qu'elle fasse bien sa mission. J'espère qu'elle ne lui as pas tout dit sinon…

Elle alla s'asseoir que le canapé et se concentra. Le moment était venu pour elle de contrôler un maximum la deuxième partie des effets de la pilule. Elle allait en avoir pour un moment.

Quand Sasuke fut partit de chez Naruto, celui-ci s'autorisa enfin à soupirer. Ce n'était pas que la présence de son ami l'ennuyait mais il voulait rester un peu seul. Il était heureux d'avoir revu ses amis mais il y avait un vide en lui. Il savait maintenant que Soshi était en lui et ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait. C'était une sorte de vide comme…comme quand on a oublié quelque chose d'important. Ce mauvais pressentiment qui nous tient au creux de l'estomac. Il se souvenait à peu près de ce qui c'était passé mais une chose lui échappait. Mais quoi? C'était là, la question qu'il se posait.

Naruto en criant: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié? Arg! Il me semble que pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, il s'est passé quelque chose…et puis quand j'étais avec Soshi aussi… Arg! Souviens-toi!

Le soir même, alors que Naruto avait enfin réussit à fermer ses yeux, des images lui vinrent en tête. C'était un doux rêve où il vit sa fleur de cerisier.

_Sakura avait le ventre rond, elle lui souriait chaleureusement. Il aurait un enfant avec Sakura plus tard? Ce serait merveilleux si ça pouvait être vrai. Il souhaitait tellement faire sa vie avec Sakura à ses côtés. Soudain, l'image qu'il avait de Sakura enceinte reculait. Et plus m'image reculait, plus la vision d'horreur vint. Sakura était au bras d'un homme, au bras de Sasuke. Ils se sourirent, ils se regardèrent amoureusement et ils s'embrassèrent devant lui. A la fin du baiser, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Sakura et Sasuke regardèrent Naruto et sourirent étrangement._

Sakura: _Désolé Naruto, mais j'aime Sasuke depuis toujours. Je n'ai pas de place pour toi dans mon cœur._

Sasuke: _Et oui Naruto, c'est finalement moi qui aie eu Sakura. Tu as perdu! _(Avec un sourire étrange)_ Ah oui, j'élèverai ton enfant à ta place. Il n'aura pas besoin de toi mais de moi._

_Sakura et Sasuke se mirent à rire et une espèce de tourbillon fit tournoyer l'image pour la remplacer par une autre. Cette fois, il était dans un parc, les fleurs de cerisier tournoyaient autour de lui et il y avait Sakura en face de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui répondit par un sourire._

Naruto: _Sakura…_

Sakura: _Naruto…_

Naruto en prenant Sakura dans ses bras: _Sakura…je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Ne me quitte pas._

Sakura en répondant à l'étreinte du blond: _Je t'aime aussi Naruto._

_Heureux, Naruto fit tournoyer Sakura, qui riait, et il la reposa à terre. Elle l'aimait. Ses sentiments étaient enfin réciproques! Soudain, le décor changea. Ce n'était plus une Sakura pleine de vie qui était dans ses bras, mais une Sakura meurtrie par des coups, couverte de sang… Elle était presque dénudée, comme si on l'avait… Des traces longues et fines se trouvaient un peu partout sur son corps. Elle était à l'agonie, avec une mince once de vie. Sakura avait le regard vide. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Naruto et poussa un cri déchirant. Sa fleur…sa fleur… Elle allait mourir…non…pas maintenant…pas maintenant que leur sentiment était réciproque! Non! Pas ça!_

Naruto en pleure: _Sakura…ne me laisse pas…_

Sakura avec un mince sourire: _Sasuke… Je suis…si heureuse…de te…revoir…une dernière fois…_

Naruto étonné: _Sasuke…mais…je suis Naruto…ton petit ami…_

Sakura les larmes aux yeux: _Je t'aime…Sasuke…_

Naruto douloureusement: _Sakura…pourquoi…pourquoi Sasuke? Tu avais dit que tu m'aimais alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ne vois-tu que Sasuke alors que c'est moi qui suis en face de toi? Pourquoi?_

Sakura dans un ultime effort: _Sasuke…N'en veut pas à…Naruto…pour ce qu'il m'a fait… Il…_

Naruto les yeux grand ouvert: _C'est…c'est moi qui ait fait ça? A Sakura? Je…je l'ai…_

Sakura en fermant les yeux: _Merci…pour tout…Sasuke…_

_Même quand la mort venait la chercher…elle ne pensait qu'à Sasuke…jusqu'au bout… Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans le cœur de Sakura. Elle n'avait jamais eu que Sasuke dans son cœur…lui…lui il n'était…il n'était pas…il n'était que le remplaçant de Sasuke depuis le début. Il n'a jamais comptait dans le cœur de Sakura, même lors de son dernier souffle._

_Sakura disparut de ses bras. Elle s'était comme effacé dans ses bras. Il éleva ses mains jusqu'au niveau de son visage et regarda le sang qui était dessus. C'était le sang de Sakura… Celle qu'il aimait…mais elle…jusqu'à la fin… Elle ne pensait qu'à Sasuke! Soudain, il sentit que plus rien ne le retenait. Il tomba dans un gouffre géant. _

_Il atterrit dans une maison. Un salon pour être exacte. Il vit plein de photo un peu partout. C'était des photos de lui et de Sakura. Il y avait aussi des enfants sur certaine de ces photos. Soudain, une photo en particulier attira son attention. Celle de leur mariage. Alors ils s'étaient mariés? Avec Sakura? Apparemment, il était aussi devenue Hokage, vu les vêtements qu'il avait sur une autre photo. Et les enfants sur les autres photos… C'était ses enfants? A lui et Sakura? Il sourit et regarda attentivement toute les photos. Ils en avaient trois. Vu la taille de leur première enfant, il devait être marié à Sakura depuis plus de 10 ans._

Naruto en dormant: Sakura…je…t'aime…ne…me laisse…pas…

Une ombre observait Naruto dormir. C'était une silhouette féminine. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Naruto. Elle retira son haut pour être en dos nu et des ailes poussèrent dans son dos. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Naruto et l'embrassa avant d'avoir un sourire satisfait.

Silhouette féminine: Le moment est venu…de faire un choix pour…accomplir ta destinée.

Et cette silhouette repartit comme elle était venue. Laissant Naruto rêver de sa fleur de cerisier.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** Oui, normalement, ça devrait recommencer à avancer, le narusaku. De rien, mais cette fois, je vous ai fait attendre un peu plus longtemps, pour de raison qui sont au bas de la page. Tant mieux que ce soit tes couples préférés. Assez prometteur, je ne sais pas mais voilà le chap!

**tipi:** Un Naruto sérieux fait toujours un peu bizarre mais bon, ça lui va bien quand même je trouve. Les drôles de rêves, c'est expliqué dans ce chap.

**bakaman:** Je sais que je suis cruelle avec Kitsune! Pourtant, c'est pour son bonheur plus tard! Laquelle des hallucinations? Tu verras. La dernière...j'en suis pas si sûr. Je pense que tu vas changer d'avis en lisant ce chap puisque c'est la suite du dernier rêve. Le narusaku arrive que plus tard. C'est mon couple préféré aussi.

**Dark-emperor01:** Merci du petit com. Voilà la suite!

**Denzou:** Je sais que c'est intriguant. Ah, bonne question, je ne mettais pas poser la question. C'est sur Soshi ou Naruto? Enfin, c'est sur Naruto, ça, je peux te le dire. Mais comme Soshi est considéré comme mort, ça destiné c'est arrêté on va dire. Il serait plus logique de parler de Naruto. Je sais que cette fic devient complexe au fur et à mesure. Voilà la réponse dans ce chap!

**sakuzumaki:** Merci! Les compliments me font toujours autant plaisir. Oui, t'avais raison, sans doute. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir émis l'hypothèse sur Feng et Tsukiyo. Je me souviens du com de Temari50 (je me demande où elle est passé) et ben, elle a tout trouvé du premier coup. J'ai halluciné quand j'ai lu son com. Sinon, voilà la suite!

Dans ce chapitre, ce qui sera en italique sera des scènes que l'on voit que dans la tête et qui ne sont pas réelle, enfin, je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien expliqué. Enfin, c'est comme le chapitre précédent.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 15**

_Naruto continua de fixer les photos. Il devait être le plus heureux des hommes, il avait une femme merveilleuse, des enfants, que demander de plus? En plus, de tout ça, il était Hokage. Il regarda les photos des enfants pour les détailler un peu._

_La première enfant était une fille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir 10 ans. Elle avait les cheveux aussi roses que sa mère et elle avait les yeux aussi bleus que lui. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse sur la photo. Elle avait aussi un livre de médecine en main. Une future Sakura en fait. Il souriait, elle ferait un formidable ninja médecin plus tard. Elle avait aussi un air qui disait, je suis sérieuse mais quand il le faut. Alors…elle était sérieuse en cours et pas après? Il aimerait bien voir le mélange. Si seulement il pouvait les rencontrer._

_Naruto sourit encore plus quand il vit le deuxième enfant. C'était un garçon âgé de 8 ans. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme lui et les yeux verts comme Sakura. Le sourire de son fils était comme le sien auparavant, on pouvait voir toute ses dents tellement il souriait. Il avait l'air si innocent, si naïf… Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y voir le bonheur alors que lui à son âge, ses yeux étaient teintés de tristesse et de solitude. Au moins, son fils était heureux pendant son enfance. Il ne sera pas seul plus tard._

_Son regard se porta sur le dernier des enfants. Il avait 6 ans, Sakura n'avait pas chômé dès qu'ils se sont mariés. Elle a dû l'empêché de l'approché suite à tous ces accouchement. Elle lui avait fait 3 enfants en 10 ans. C'était beaucoup déjà pour lui. Il n'avait même pas espéré avoir un enfant avec elle. Les cheveux du second fils étaient noirs et les yeux vert mais… Il prit la photo dans ses mains. Il tremblait. Pourquoi avait-il les cheveux noirs? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sourire sur la photo. On aurait dit un…un Sasuke miniature… Pourquoi? C'était ses enfants, non? Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi l'un d'entre eux ressemblait à Sasuke?_

_Soudain, il entendit la porte claquer. Il reposa la photo et se retourna. Les trois enfants étaient rentrés. Sa fille aînée et son fils aîné lui sautèrent tout de suite dans les bras. Comme il le pensait, en dehors des cours, elle n'était pas si sérieuse que ça. Enfin, elle était très énergique plutôt, sinon, il n'en savait rien. Quand au dernier, il restait en retrait, et au lieu d'aller le voir, il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Pourquoi? Il savait qu'il n'était pas son vrai père? Le détestait-il? Tant de questions…_

_Soudain, sa vu fut cacher par un bulletin. Il posa ses enfants à terre et prit le bulletin dans les mains. 1ère de la classe… 1ère de la classe…1ère de la classe… Elle était très intelligente. Comme Sakura quand elle était encore à l'académie. Elle ressemblait en tout point à Sakura, avait-elle quelque chose de lui? A part la couleur de ses yeux?_

Fille aînée heureuse: _Papa! Papa! Devine quoi? Je suis la meilleure de ma classe ce trimestre aussi! C'est bien hein? Papa! Dit! C'est bien?_

_Naruto fit un sourire sincère. Sa fille était si contente d'être la meilleure. Energique comme lui et aussi sérieuse que sa mère. Voilà en quoi elle lui ressemblait, son énergie débordante. Il lui posa une main sur la tête. Ce geste fit sourire d'avantage sa fille. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un père comme lui. _

Naruto: _Oui…bien sûr, c'est formidable. Je suis fière de toi. Tu es bien la fille de ta mère. Et aussi ma fille avec toute l'énergie que t'as._

_Son fils aîné montra son bulletin. Il était le dernier de la classe. Tout comme lui à son âge en fait. C'était bien son fils. Qu'avait-il de Sakura alors? A part la couleur des yeux?_

Fils aîné timidement: _Dit papa…si je travaille dure, je pourrais devenir Hokage comme toi? Je serai aussi fort que toi? Hein? Dit! Papa, même si je suis le dernier de la classe, si je travaille dur, je pourrais le faire!_

_Naruto sourit encore plus. C'était bien son fils, le dernier de la classe et son rêve était de devenir Hokage, comme lui à son âge. La ressemblance avec Sakura? Peut-être cette timidité touchante. Sinon, il devait encore y réfléchir. Il lui posa aussi une main sur la tête._

Naruto: _Oui, bien sûr. Toi, par contre, tu es bien mon fils, le dernier de la classe. Mais il faudra travailler. C'est comme ça que tu pourras devenir Hokage comme moi. Tu dois aussi t'affirmer dans le bon sens et pas en faisant le guignol en classe. _(En pensant)_ Où est Sakura au fait? _(A haute voix)_ Dites-moi les enfants, où est votre mère? Je ne la vois pas._

Fille aînée avec un air désolé: _On ne sait pas, elle l'a pas dit ce matin. Mais elle rentre souvent tard depuis la naissance de Daisuke, tu le sais, ça, papa. Ne t'inquiète pas, au pire, elle rentrera demain. Tu l'as connais. Elle fait beaucoup d'heure supplémentaire à l'hôpital._

_En voyant la tension soudaine dans la pièce, le fils aîné décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Il tira sur le bras de son père dans le but de l'entraîner dans le jardin._

Fils aîné: _Allez, maintenant, viens t'entraîner avec nous papa! Aide-nous à devenir plus fort! S'il te plait papa!_

Naruto avec un air absent: _Plus tard…je dois aller faire quelque chose avant._

Fille et fils aînés: _T'es pas drôle papa! T'es comme ça à chaque fois que maman ne rentre pas avec nous! _(Avec des yeux de bébé chien)_ Allez! Papa! Soit gentil! T'es toujours occupé et pour une fois, t'es à la maison quand on rentre de l'école! Allez! Papa!_

Naruto en ne pouvant résister à ses yeux là:_ Bon, d'accord, mais pas longtemps alors. Je suis occupé, moi._

_Naruto se laissa entraîner dans le jardin par ses enfants qui le tirait joyeusement par le bras, tout en riant de leur impatience. Il s'entraîna un peu avec eux, il joua aussi un peu avec eux. Il était heureux d'être père. Mais au fond, il était un peu triste que le troisième enfant ne vienne pas aussi jouer avec eux. Le détestait-il vraiment? Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'apparence? Si c'était ses cheveux noirs et sa ressemblance avec Sasuke, il n'en avait que faire. C'était son fils, c'est lui qu'il a élevé, c'est donc lui son père._

_Soudain, Naruto vit son dernière enfant s'approcher. Qu'allait-il faire? Il le regarda un peu plus. Tiens…il a l'air gêné? Comment s'appelait-il déjà? A oui, Daisuke. Le considérait-il seulement comme son père? Mais…il a un pansement sur le nez! Comment il s'est fait ça? Naruto commença à paniquer, son fils, enfin, peut-être, était blessé au nez! Daisuke était gêné et il regarda le sol au lieu de le regarder. En plus, il commençait à tripoter ses doigts. Cette altitude le fit plus penser à Hinata mais bon, ce n'est pas supposé être un Hyuga mais un Uchiwa ou Uzumaki._

Daisuke: _Papa…je…je me suis battu aujourd'hui…à l'école…à cause…à cause des autres enfants qui…qui disent que…que tu n'es pas mon vrai papa… Parce que…j'ai les cheveux noirs…et j'ai…j'ai fait une bêtise… Quand on s'est battu…j'ai utilisé…un jutsu sur eux… _(En relevant la tête)_ Mais c'est eux qui…ils m'ont énervé et… _(En baissant la tête)_ Pardon…je te cause plein de problème. Je n'aurai pas dû. Pardon. Je sais que tu es Hokage et que mon altitude te fait honte…_

_Naruto regarda son fils. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Sasuke à part le physique. Il sourit. Finalement, c'était peut-être son vrai fils après tout. Et puis, il s'en fichait de la ressemblance. C'était son fils, un point c'est tout. Il s'approcha de Daisuke et posa sa main sur la tête de son fils en lui faisant un sourire dont il avait le secret._

Naruto: _Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment que tu te bats pour ce que tu crois, je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Personne n'a le droit de dire des choses aussi méchantes à mon fils. Car oui, tu es mon fils et personne ne peut te dire que je ne suis pas ton père._

Daisuke avec un sourire: _Merci papa! T'es le meilleur!_

_Daisuke prit son père dans les bras. Naruto était heureux. Il répondit à l'étreinte de son fils. Peu importe ses origines, c'était son fils, quoi qu'il arrive. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ce n'était pas celui de Sasuke et Sakura ensemble. Il ne le supporterait pas._

_Après avoir joué encore un peu avec tous ses enfants, et les avoir tous serrés dans ses bras avant de partir, Naruto sortit précipitamment de sa maison et se dirigea vers celle de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Pourtant, il aurait tant voulu ne pas douter de son meilleur ami et de sa femme._

_Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il entra discrètement chez son ami par la fenêtre du salon. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sasuke de laisser tout le monde rentrer chez lui comme ça, il y a un truc qui cloche. Dans le salon, il vit deux verres de vin sur la table basse à moitié consommé, des bougies avec de léger parfum et de la musique classique pour mettre une ambiance romantique dans la pièce. Sasuke était devenu romantique? C'était nouveau ça. Il essaya d'imaginer Sasuke faire autant d'effort en compagnie d'une fille, assis sur le canapé entrain de boire du vin… Non, ça n'allait pas, c'était sûrement la fille qui avait tout prévu. Jamais Sasuke ne ferait un effort pareil pour une fille. Il était trop fier pour ça._

_Soudain, il entendit des bruits à l'étage. Il tendit l'oreille et entendait comme des gémissements et le bruit du lit qui grinçait. La peur commençait à le tenailler. Pas ça…pas Sakura…pourvu que ce ne soit pas elle! Il espérait de tout cœur mais il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. _

_Il monta doucement les escaliers, un à un, priant que ce ne soit pas Sakura mais une autre fille que Sasuke aurait rencontré par hasard quelque part dans les rues de Konoha. Il arriva dans un corridor. A peine fit-il un pas qu'il vit des vêtements jeté négligemment par terre. C'était les vêtements de Sasuke et d'une fille. Ils devaient être pressé et impatient vu que certains bouton avaient sautés et certains étaient presque entièrement déchirés. Sasuke était impatient? A moins que ce ne soit la fille, ou peut-être les deux. De toute façon, on ne pouvait plus remettre ces vêtements là. Il suivit ces vêtements et arriva devant une chambre. Il entendit très distinctement deux voix, une féminine et l'autre masculine. C'était bien des gémissements de plaisir qu'il entendait et vu le bruit des draps et des grincements du lit, les deux amoureux ne devaient sûrement pas se reposer dans un lit mais en pleine activité beaucoup plus…active. Il tendit la main vers la poignée. Il hésita un instant et prit son courage à deux mains. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Les deux amoureux, trop occupés pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit, ne l'entendirent pas entrer. _

_Une fois la porte complètement ouverte, il se pétrifia sur place, son cœur rata un battement. Sakura…sa Sakura était…était dans les bras d'un autre homme…dans les bras de son meilleur ami…Sasuke… Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux et coulèrent toutes seules pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Sa femme Sakura…le trompait avec son meilleur ami Sasuke… Ses jambes le lâchèrent…il tomba à genou par terre. Il était anéanti. Cette vision qui avait si bien commencé tournait au cauchemar. Quel était le pire parmi ces visions? Elle était toute aussi horrible, mais celle lui fit plus mal. Il avait commencé à éprouver un grand bonheur et maintenant, il avait tout perdu. _

_Le bruit de chute interrompit Sasuke et Sakura qui le regardèrent surpris. Mais ils n'étaient pas du tout effrayé par sa présence, au contraire, une fois la surprise passée, ils sourirent. Ils cachèrent tout de même un peu leur intimité sous les draps mais ils continuèrent à sourire. Pourquoi? Ils ne devraient pas réagir comme ça!_

Sasuke: _Tiens Naruto…je ne pensais pas que tu le saurais un jour. Toi qui es si naïf. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver chez moi. Surtout dans un moment pareil. Tu devrais plutôt être avec tes enfants et mon fils._

_Son fils? Alors Daisuke était vraiment son fils? Non, c'était le sien, son fils! C'était lui qu'il appelait papa, pas lui! C'était lui son vrai papa et pas Sasuke!_

Sakura avec un air faussement désolé: _Naruto… Je suis désolé mais c'est Sasuke que j'aime depuis toujours. En plus de ça, Sasuke est beaucoup plus doué que toi pour ce qui est de faire des enfants. Regarde Daisuke. Ca doit être mon enfant le plus réussit des trois. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est le fils de Sasuke, celui d'un Uchiwa. Comme il te l'a dit, les enfants que j'ai eues de toi ne seront que des ratés._

Naruto sous le choc_ Non! Daisuke est mon fils! Pas celui de Sasuke! C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Sasuke mais…mais c'est moi qu'il appelle papa! C'est moi qui lui redonne courage, qui le réconforte, qui l'élève! Ce n'est pas lui! Il ne fait pas autant d'effort que moi! _(En serrant les poings et en baissant la tête)_ Je… Sakura…pourquoi…pourquoi m'avoir épousé si…si tu aimais Sasuke…à ce point? Au point de…de lui faire un enfant…alors que c'est moi…que tu as épousé?_

Sakura: _Naruto… Tu as déjà oublié ce qui c'était passé? Quand Sasuke était partit, j'ai prétendu t'aimer et je t'ai épousé. Et puis, ta fortune y a aidé aussi, crois-moi. Mais il y a six ans, quand Sakura est revenu, je l'ai aimé de nouveau. Je n'osais pas le dire aux enfants alors j'ai gardé le secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu es un très bon père, en plus tu es Hokage. Toi, tu as tes enfants, et moi, j'ai Sasuke. C'est équilibré, non? Tu as ce que tu voulais, et moi aussi._

_Il était vide…pourquoi lui faire vivre tout ça? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Sakura lui souriait toujours, Sasuke avait un sourire qui disait, «Tu as perdu face à moi, idiot!». Pourquoi fallait-il que Sasuke soit toujours le vainqueur? Pourquoi? N'avait-il pas droit au bonheur? Devait-il toujours souffrir?_

_Le décor changea encore une fois. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il n'était pas dans une pièce mais dans un endroit complètement blanc. Tout autour de lui n'était que vide, il n'y avait rien à part du blanc. Il avait beau regarder dans tout les sens, il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres. Il était toujours à genou, il n'avait toujours pas changé de positions. Il se mit à pleurer et à frapper le sol pour évacuer cette rage, cette haine en lui. Il voulait évacuer son impuissance face à Sasuke._

_Tout à coup, une silhouette féminine apparu devenant lui. Il s'arrêta de frapper et de pleurer pour la détailler. Il ne voyait que le bas du visage de cette personne mais il remarqua ses longs cheveux orangés. Elle avait une robe, sans bretelle et sans manche, toute blanche avec des motifs dorés dessus. On aurait dit des dragons, deux dragons qui s'entrelaçaient. Elle avait aussi une aile noire comme les démons du côté droit et une aile blanche comme les anges du côté gauche. Du côté de l'aile blanche, elle avait un grand ruban noir qui s'enroulait autour de son bras et qui retombe par terre et du côté de l'aile noire, elle avait comme un drap blanc sur son bras. Elle le tenait de façon à ce que l'on ne voyait pas de son ventre à ses pieds. Elle s'approcha de Naruto et sourit. Naruto n'avait pas cessé de la détailler. Mais même avec une apparition pour le moins surprenant, il était complètement détruit. Sa Sakura l'avait détruit, de l'intérieur. Il avait le regard vide, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il avait relevé la tête et il vit le regard de l'ange ou démon ailé. Comment définir cette apparence? Elle le regarda tristement._

Naruto: _Qui…êtes-vous?_

Femme: _…_

Naruto en revenant un peu à lui: _Qui…êtes-vous?_

Femme avec un sourire bienveillant: _Quelqu'un qui veut t'aider. Fais-moi confiance._

Naruto sarcastique: _A oui? Et comment? Ces temps ci, je me fais trahir par tout le monde alors pourquoi je devrais faire confiance à une inconnue?_

Femme en fermant les yeux: _Je te comprends. Ce n'est pas facile pour toi. _(En rouvrant les yeux)_ Mais je ne te ferai rien. Je te laisse même le choix entre tous les avenirs que tu as vu et le réaliser. Tu sauras au moins ce qui t'attend pour l'avenir. A toi de choisir celui que tu préfères._

Naruto en serrant ses poings: _Qui voudrait un avenir parmi ceux que j'ai vu? Dans tous ces avenirs, Sakura est avec Sasuke. Et moi…et moi…il n'y a pas une place pour moi dans son cœur! _(En criant)_ Je ne suis rien pour elle! Rien du tout! Tout ce que je fais, c'est la faire souffrir par ma présence et me faire souffrir moi-même!_

Femme: _Cela voudra dire que cette Sakura n'est pas faite pour toi. Mais toi, tu l'aimes. Tu veux être avec elle. Mais elle est sans doute destinée à ce Sasuke._

Naruto en rage: _Comment peux-tu dire ça? Pourquoi Sakura serait faite pour Sasuke et pas faite pour moi? Le destin n'est pas écrit à l'avance! _(En baissant la tête)_ Mais c'est vrai… J'aime Sakura de tout mon cœur et…mais elle…elle…_

Femme: _Mais tu pourras vivre heureux avec elle durant quelques années. A condition de la céder à cette homme après. Tu devras accepter le faite qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisqu'elle n'est pas destinée à être avec toi._

Naruto en relevant la tête, douloureusement: _Comment puis-je renoncer à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde? Et puis…et puis…le destin…je n'y crois pas! Il ne peut pas être écrit à l'avance! Je le sais! Je l'ai prouvé à Neji! Rien n'est écrit à l'avance!_

Femme: _…_

Naruto: _Je…_

_La femme resta silencieuse un moment. Naruto se calma petit à petit et desserra ses poings qui étaient sur le point de saigner. Elle le laissa réfléchir et reprit la parole._

Femme: _As-tu choisis l'avenir que tu voulais?_

Naruto en baissant la tête: _Je…je n'en choisi aucun._

Femme: _…_

Naruto en posant sa main sur son cœur: _Si je ne révèle pas mes sentiments à Sakura, aucun de ces avenirs ne se réalisera, n'est-ce pas? Et…je ne la ferais jamais souffrir à cause de moi et de mes sentiments. Elle ira directement avec Sasuke sans être enceinte de moi, je ne la violerais pas, je ne la forcerai pas à mentir pour être avec Sasuke, ni a abandonner ses enfants…_

Femme en fermant les yeux: _Oui. Si tu ne dit rien, rien ne se passera puisque tu n'auras rien fait pour faire ces avenir là._

Naruto: _Je…je ne veux pas que Sakura souffre à cause de moi. Je…ça m'est insupportable. Je préfère souffrir seul plutôt que de la faire souffrir, elle aussi._

Femme en regardant Naruto tristement: _…_

Naruto avec des larmes qui coulent: _Je…je ne dirai rien à Sakura. Comme ça…elle sera heureuse avec Sasuke…et moi…et moi je ne lui ferai pas de mal…à personne… Je l'a laisserai tranquille._

Femme: _Très bien, comme tu voudras._

Naruto: _…_

Femme: _Tu choisis de ne rien dire pour le bonheur de Sakura et tu te refuses ton bonheur pour le sien. Ton cœur est pure Naruto. L'un des plus pures que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est pour ça que l'on va faire un pari tous les deux._

Naruto en relevant la tête: _Un pari?_

Femme: _Si tu le gagnes, tu seras le plus heureux des hommes. Mais si tu perds, je te retirerai la dernière personne sur qui tu compte le plus._

Naruto en réfléchissant: _Je…d'accord!_

Femme en souriant: _Tu es bien courageux. Alors soit, voilà le pari. Si jamais cette Sakura t'avoue ses sentiments pour toi, alors je pourrais considérer qu'elle n'est pas faite pour Sasuke mais pour toi. Ensuite, toi, tu ne devrais rien dire sur tes sentiments pour elle pendant un mois, même après qu'elle te l'ait dit. Si jamais tu réussis, tu gagnes, mais si tu lui dis «Je t'aime», je considérerai que tu as perdu. _

Naruto: _Ca veut dire que je n'aurai pas le droit de lui avouer mon amour pour elle alors que je sais que c'est réciproque? Je la ferai quand même souffrir si je ne réponds pas à ses sentiments!_

Femme: _C'est ça. Acceptes-tu les enjeux? A moins que ce ne soit trop dure pour toi. Cette souffrance ne sera rien comparée à l'avenir qui t'es réellement destinée._

_Naruto réfléchit un moment. Etait-ce bien de faire un pari pareil? Il réfléchit encore un peu et finit par se décider. Il tentait le tout pour le tout._

Naruto: _J'accepte._

Femme: _Très bien. Pour officialiser notre pari, je te donne ce bracelet. _

_Un bracelet apparut dans la main de la femme. C'était un bracelet noir qui s'enroulait autour du poigné. Elle le mit sur le poigné de Naruto trop petit pour le bracelet mais comme par magie, le bracelet rapetissa et prit la taille de son poigné._

Naruto en regardant le bracelet: _Qu'est-ce que…_

Femme: _Si jamais le bracelet se desserre et se brise, cela voudra dire que tu as perdu ton pari et je prendrai ton âme en plus._

Naruto surpris: _Quoi? Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu prendrais mon âme!_

Femme en commençant à disparaître: _Maintenant tu le sais. Et puis, en te voyant, si tu sais que tu n'auras jamais Sakura, en plus d'avoir perdu une autres personne qui t'es chère, ton âme serait venu bien vite à mes côtés._

_La femme ailé commença à disparaître et laissa Naruto dans cet endroit complètement blanc. Voyant qu'elle allait disparaître, il courut vers elle mais quand sa main allait se refermer, il n'attrapa que du vide._

Naruto: _Reviens!_

Soudain, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et il reprenait son souffle bien difficilement. C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour aller passer de l'eau froide au visage. Il s'aspergea la figure avec de l'eau et laissa les gouttes tomber petit à petit. Il releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux se plaquèrent contre sa tête tout en laissant l'eau dégouliner. Que signifiait ce rêve? Enfin, ce cauchemar plutôt. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux quand il vu le bracelet noir sur son poigné. Il observa plus attentivement le bracelet et se souvint du pari. Alors tout ça était vrai? Si jamais il disait à Sakura qu'il l'aimait alors…alors elle finirait avec Sasuke. Et lui…lui, il souffrira et son âme sera prise par cette femme dans son rêve.

Tout à coup, l'image de la femme de son rêve lui apparu. Des cheveux orangés…ses ailes…

Naruto en murmurant: Feng…

Voix: Oui?

Naruto sursauta et se retourna pour voir Feng, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, toute sourire. Pourquoi était-elle là? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle le laisserait tranquille pendant un mois? Etait-ce elle dans son rêve? Alors elle mentirait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait? Pourtant, il avait sentit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, alors pourquoi?

Feng en souriant: Ne fait pas cette tête, je ne vais rien faire.

Naruto méfiant: Pourquoi t'es là alors?

Feng comme une évidence: Bah, pour te rendre visite, quelle question. Bon, je sais qu'on s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui, enfin, hier mais j'ai eu comme une envi soudaine de te voir.

Naruto en levant un sourcil: A 2h du matin? Dans ma salle de bain?

Feng en avouant: Bon, c'est vrai, il y a autre chose aussi. Même si ce n'était pas très urgent. J'avais juste envi de te voir avant de partir.

Naruto curieux: Et c'est quoi cette autre chose? Me voir? Pourquoi? Partir? Tu vas rentrer chez toi?

Feng ne répondit rien. Soudain, elle vit le bracelet au poigné de Naruto. C'est alors qu'elle comprit quelque chose. Alors en fait, c'était pour ça qu'elle était ici.

Feng en détournant la conversation: Joli bracelet. C'est elle qui te l'a donné? Elle pourrait changer de goût, c'est la même chose depuis plus de 400 ans. Ca en devient lassant.

Naruto surpris: Elle? Alors ce n'était pas toi dans mon rêve, je veux dire, cauchemar? 400 ans? Ca fait beaucoup! C'est qui «elle»?

Feng ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par toutes les questions de Naruto et les ignora. Il pouvait poser autant de question, elle n'y répondrait que bien plus tard, en tout cas pour certaine question.

Feng: Une autre? Oui et non, mais c'est comment dire…c'est comme qui dirait mon autre côté qui a laissé une plume sur toi lors de notre dernière rencontre à l'intérieur de toi, ce qui a permis la connexion entre toi et elle. Elle en a aussi profité pour prendre possession de mon corps, puisqu'au départ, nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne. Donc, elle a prit possession de mon corps pour venir te voir et te proposer un pari. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais devant ta fenêtre sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'étais une perverse venu t'épier. Je me sens un peu rassuré là.

Naruto complètement perdu: Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu m'embrouilles encore plus. Tu me fais poser encore plus de question tout en répondant à certaine question.

Feng: Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu as des questions à me poser, c'est le moment car je pars demain pour Suna.

Naruto surpris: Demain? A Suna? Mais pourquoi?

Feng: Pour faire simple, je vais aller faire une petite visite à Tsukiyo. Elle a du mal à cacher sa véritable nature. Elle a tout raconté à la personne à qui il ne fallait surtout pas raconter, c'est-à-dire, Gaara. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire la vérité. Maintenant, je dois aller effacer la mémoire de Gaara et renvoyer Tsukiyo dans l'autre monde. Mais à mon avis, elle sera condamnée à la réincarnation. Elle vient d'enfreindre l'une des règles les plus importantes.

Naruto: Tsukiyo? Ta sœur? Réincarnation? Vérité? Gaara? Des règles?

Feng: Tsukiyo est mon élève. Ma dernière élève en fait, j'en ai eu encore 4 ou 5 avant elle, ou peut-être plus. La réincarnation c'est quand on renaît après la mort. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai choisit le nom de Feng, qui veut dire le phénix. Le phénix renaît de ses cendres, moi, je me suis changé en Shinigami après la mort afin de renaître pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, enfin, mort, enfin, je me comprends. Quand à la vérité, c'est la vérité sur son passé vivant et Gaara est la réincarnation de Kenji, son…fiancé dans son vivant. Elle n'a pas le droit de le dire à la réincarnation ce qu'elle était autrefois.

Trop d'information d'un coup. Naruto était complètement perdu mais il essayait de comprendre au mieux. Il devait poser autant de question possible pendant qu'elle était là.

Naruto: Je peux te poser toutes sortes de question? Même si elles sont bizarres?

Feng: Oui, enfin, ça dépend desquels. Après tout, tu connais déjà la vérité sur ma véritable apparence.

Naruto: Euh…c'est quoi ton travail…Shinigami, c'est ça? En quoi ça consiste?

Feng: Shinigami de classe supérieur. C'est ça mon rang. C'est…comment dire… Je récupère les âmes sur Terre à leur mort et je les envoie dans le palais de l'autre monde ou au-delà. Ces âmes passent devant Enma, qui les envoie ensuite au paradis ou en enfer. Je peux aussi tuer en retirant leur âme de force et les faire mourir par la même occasion dans d'atroce souffrance. Mais bon, ce n'est pas trop mon genre mais seulement si c'est nécessaire et selon mon envi. Par exemple, ceux que je ne supporte pas, comme les grands trafiquants ou peut-être ton ennemi, comme il s'appelle déjà?

Feng sortit un cahier et commença à chercher sous les yeux de Naruto.

Feng: Ah, voilà! Orochimaru ou Akatsuki. Ca me tenterait bien de les torturer. Ils ont fait assez d'atrocité dans leur vivant.

Naruto: Comment tu sais tout ça?

Feng: Secret! Ca, je ne peux pas te le révéler. Sinon, d'autre question?

Naruto: Tu as quel âge? D'après ce que j'ai compris et entendu, tu connais Kyubi et Soshi. Et il me semble que Kyubi est loin d'être tout jeune.

Feng: J'ai 473 ans. Enfin, ça fait 473 ans que je suis devenu Shinigami donc, c'est mon âge. Sinon, avec mon passé vivant j'ai…500 ans tout rond. Je plus étrange, et c'est un cas extrêmement rare, c'est que je suis morte le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est ironique, non? En plus, je suis morte en étant enceinte sans le savoir. J'ai tué sans le vouloir, un être innocent.

Naruto surpris: Quoi? Mais-mais-mais…on dirait que tu as 16 ans! Et t'es plus vierge?

Feng avec une veine sur la tempe: Eh oh! J'ai 500 ans quand même! Je ne vais pas rester innocente pour le restant de ma vie! Quant à mon corps, je sais que j'ai l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 16 ans, mais en vrai, c'est celui d'une fille de 20 ans, enfin à l'intérieur. Et puis, ce corps a fait une trop grosse poitrine, c'est assez gênant. Mais là, j'utilise un corps pour que tu puisses me voir. Sinon, je suis invisible pour de simple humain comme toi. Si j'étais visible aux yeux de tous, je ne pourrais pas travailler tranquillement si on me retient à chaque fois que je ramène une âme dans l'au-delà.

Naruto: Quand tu étais à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose à l'extérieur. Tu sais ce que s'était?

Feng: Oui, et je ne te le dirais pas. C'est à Sasuke de le dire. C'est assez personnel.

Naruto: Sasuke? Bon…et après? J'ai l'impression que la douleur s'est évaporé d'un coup.

Feng: Ah, tu l'as senti? Eh ben…j'ai comme qui dirait absorbé une partie de ta douleur. Après tout, tu ne m'as rien fait. Je ne voulais pas avoir une autre âme dans les bras. J'en ai déjà deux, je n'ai pas besoin d'une troisième.

Naruto: Il y a plein de chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment ça se fait que tu connaissais Kyubi avant et Soshi…

Feng en détournant la conversation: Ah, avant que je n'oublie, demande à Soshi de te parler de tes origines de…bah, de tes origines. Il en sait beaucoup dessus, de même pour Sanji, enfin, Kyubi. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai un long chemin jusqu'à Suna, faut que je me repose un peu. Je pense avoir répondu à tes questions pour l'instant. Quand à Kyubi, Soshi et moi, je te le dirais peut-être un jour, qui sait. Ce n'est pas si sûr.

Feng partit comme elle était venue de chez Naruto pour le laisser méditer. Alors comme ça, Soshi connaissait les origines de Naruto?

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms! 

Avant que je n'oublie, ce mois ci, je n'aurai pas trop le temps d'écrire car je travail tout les jours de 9h à 20h sauf le lundi où c'est de 13h à 20h. Donc, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps sauf peut-être le dimanche, une fois sur deux. Il ne faudra pas compter sur un chapitre avant un certain temps. Par contre, à partir du mois prochain, donc juillet et août, je travaillerai un jour sur deux, donc, plus de temps pour écrire. Voilà, ne soyez pas trop déçu. Mais dès que j'ai une pose sur l'ordinateur, j'écrirai un peu alors je veux tout plein de com pour pouvoir continuer!

Ah oui, autre chose, j'ai remarqué que sur fanfiction net, ils m'envoient plus de com que sur fanfic fr. J'ai pensé que voir lequel des deux sites envoyait le plus de com pour ce chap. Je veux voir qui sont les plus motiné, même si j'en ai une petite idée. Alors je compte sur vous pour envoyer tous plein de com!


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y aura pas de sasusaku. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis le sasusaku en cauchemar. On ne contrôle pas souvent si on veux se réveiller ou pas. Oui, je sais, les chap vont être long à venir. Mais il n'y aura plus de sasusaku. Et c'est tant mieux. Le couple que tu déteste le plus...moi ça ne me dérange pas mais c'est pas celui que je préfère. Je l'évite même.

**sakuzumaki:** Voilà le nouveau chap. Ton agonie va bientôt prendre fin avant de reprendre plus tard. Merci du compliment!

Je suis déçu par le nombre de com que j'ai reçu sur fanfic-fr ainsi que sur Je n'ai eu que deux com dans chaque site. Allez! Je veux plus de com pour la prochaine fois.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 16**

Feng traversa le village de Konoha en sautant de toit en toit après avoir quitté l'appartement de Naruto Uzumaki. Elle l'avait laissé complètement désorienté. Ce posant de plus en plus de question sur lui et sur Soshi. Elle se réjouissait déjà du fait qu'elle allait gagner le pari. Elle voulait le voir souffrir, perdre son identité, perdre confiance en lui, perdre jusqu'à l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux.

Feng se dirigea vers une maison bien précise, plus loin dans le village de Konoha. Elle avait quelque chose à régler concernant le pari qu'elle avait fait avec Naruto. Elle devait en parler avec l'autre concernée et retourner cette situation à son avantage… Non…pas vraiment à son avantage, elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas son vrai but. Elle voulait juste s'amuser à les voir souffrir…souffrir de ne rien pouvoir avouer de leur sentiments.

Une fois arrivée devant la maison, elle eut un étrange sourire, un peu comme un sourire malsain dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle était sur une branche d'un arbre en face d'une des fenêtres de la maison qu'elle observait et pénétra à l'intérieur. Plus précisément dans la chambre de quelqu'un en passant par la fenêtre qu'elle regardait tantôt. C'était la chambre d'une fille vu les décorations dans la pièce. Feng détailla brièvement la chambre avec un regard froid avant de s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Elle devait l'immobiliser. A cette pensé, elle sourit encore plus. Elle avait une idée pour lui faire bien peur, pour l'effrayer même. Ca devenait inquiétant. Feng n'agissait plus comme d'habitude.

Avec une vitesse surhumaine, Feng utilisa ses deux mains pour immobiliser sa victime qui ne pu rien faire sur le moment. Elle bloqua les bras de la jeune fille au dessus de la tête avec une main et avec l'autre, elle la plaqua brusquement contre la bouche de sa victime afin de l'empêcher de crier et d'alerter les autres personnes dans la maison, et aussi les voisins. La jeune fille s'était réveillée quand elle sentit une main plaquer brusquement contre sa bouche. Elle avait peur, très peur. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait que gémir son impuissance et sa peur. Elle avait essayé de se débattre mais en vain. Son agresseur était plus fort qu'elle, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être faible au niveau de la force, c'était tout le contraire. Elle possédait une force surhumaine comme sa sensei. La jeune fille ne distinguait que très vaguement la silhouette de son agresseur, sans pouvoir rien faire. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était une silhouette imposante et un regard effrayant. Tellement effrayant qu'elle était comme paralysée. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux à cause de la peur qu'elle eut sur le coup.

Feng en chuchotant: Arrête de t'agiter, sinon je te tue. Je ne suis pas un violeur comme tu le vois, ce n'est que moi. On va aller parler dans un endroit plus éloigné sinon tes parents vont venir nous gêner. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tout le village contre moi maintenant. C'est clair pour toi?

La jeune fille hocha la tête vivement. C'était Feng son agresseur? Pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela? Quelque chose d'inquiétant se dégageait d'elle. Habituellement, elle dégageait une aura douce et chaleureuse, même si elle jouait la comédie depuis le début. Alors pourquoi ce changement radical? Est-ce que…elle allait la tuer? Alors elle ne s'en prenait pas qu'à Naruto? En repensant à Naruto, elle venait jusque de repenser qu'elle ne s'était même pas déclarée à celui-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça, pas sans avoir combattu un minimum.

Feng emporta la jeune fille sous son bras et en tenant toujours la bouche dans un coin de la forêt tout en ignorant les gémissements de crainte que lâchait sa victime de temps à autre. En passant de toit en toit, Feng ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'avait vu kidnapper la jeune fille aux cheveux roses par une fenêtre d'une immense demeure et elle ne savait pas non plus qu'il l'avait suivit. Elle était tellement occupée par un combat antérieur qu'elle ne fit même plus attention à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette personne la suivait et cette fois-ci, il ferait tout pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Une fois arrivé dans la forêt, à côté d'une grotte étrangement familière, Feng lâcha la jeune fille brusquement. La victime avait les cheveux roses en pagaille à cause du réveille brutal et les yeux verts teintés d'une peur immense qui grandissait au fur et à mesure. Pourquoi Feng avait-elle fait ça? Elle vit la fille aux cheveux orange s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, la konoichi recula instinctivement. Feng n'était pas comme d'habitude. Non, vraiment pas. Où était passé la gentille fille qu'elle connaissait? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça?

Feng menaçante: Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Sakura et rester bien sage. Sinon…

Feng laissa sa phrase en suspend afin de donner à Sakura encore plus de peur qu'elle n'avait déjà. Elle avait tellement reculé qu'elle était à présent collée à la paroi de la grotte. Sakura reprit un peu de courage et se mit à demander des réponses.

Sakura en bégayant: Pourquoi…pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu…tu pouvais me parler…demain…ou un autre jour…et tu…tu n'avais pas besoin…de me brusquer…

Feng en soupirant: Désolé mais je pars demain pour Suna, c'était le seul moment où je pouvais sortir et te parler. Et puis, maintenant que j'ai le champ libre, autant en profiter avant que l'autre ne se ramène. (Avec un ton las) En plus, j'y peux rien si t'es mêlée à cette histoire. J'aurais préféré être la seule à être concerner avec Naruto mais c'est comme ça. C'est la vie. Le petit Kitsune tient tellement à toi qu'il a fait un pari stupide avec moi, tu vois? Et bien sûr, l'enjeu est ton avenir avec lui. C'est tellement pathétique.

Sakura curieuse: Un pari? Naruto… ? C'est quoi ce pari? Que…

Feng avec un sourire malsain: Si jamais il perd le pari, il souffrira dans d'atroce souffrance en plus de mourir et s'il gagne, je dirais que vous seriez heureux, toi et Kitsune. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envi de vous réserver comme avenir.

Sakura perdue: Mon avenir…avec lui? Mourir…

Feng: Oui, vois-tu, ton avenir réelle avec lui est le plus heureux de tous. Si je me souviens bien… (En réfléchissant) C'est le dernier rêve qu'il a fait sans que tu le trompes avec Sasuke, ni fasse d'enfant avec ton amant, mais uniquement des enfants avec Naruto (Avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux) mais je veux le faire souffrir et pour ça, je le ferais perdre à coup sûr. Le faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il puisse être heureux. En fait, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un soit heureux alors que j'ai tant souffert moi-même dans le passé. Et puis, d'une pierre deux coups comme on dit, je le ferais souffrir et je récupérerai Soshi à l'intérieur de lui en l'extirpant de là où il est.

Sakura en reprenant confiance en elle: Et en quoi je dois être impliqué? Pourquoi veux-tu le faire souffrir? Il ne t'a rien fait! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as souffert dans le passé qu'il faut que tout le monde souffre maintenant!

Feng froidement: Si justement. Et si tu veux te plaindre. Plains-toi auprès de ton ami Sasuke Uchiwa. (Haineuse) C'est lui qui m'a fait naître du néant. Ce côté si sombre de ma véritable personnalité. Je suis née grâce à la rancœur que j'éprouve pour lui. Le haïr pendant plus de 400 ans. Cette haine que je nourris à son égard est si puissante que je pourrais vous détruire en un seul coup. (En souriant) Non attend, je devrais plutôt le remercier. (En commençant à délirer) Oui, c'est ça! Le remercier! Puisque c'est lui qui a tout fait pour que je naisse ainsi en moi!

Feng se mit à rire. Un rire à vous glacer le sang. Seul son rire diabolique résonnait dans la nuit calme ainsi que dans la grotte qui renvoyait des échos. Sakura était de plus en plus effrayé par le comportement de Feng. Elle semblait…avoir un dédoublement de personnalité. Oui, c'est ça, un dédoublement de personnalité. Elle n'était vraiment pas nette.

Après que Feng se soit calmée, elle s'approcha de Sakura et s'accroupie en face d'elle. Elle posa une main contre la paroi de la grotte juste à côté de la tête de Sakura. Elle rapprocha son visage pour qu'il soit tout près du sien, à quelques centimètres et prit un air des plus sérieux.

Feng: Si jamais tu dis à Naruto que tu l'aimes, alors je détruirai à jamais le bonheur qui vous ai du. Je ferai tout ce qui sera possible pour rendre votre vie la plus difficile au monde! Je ferai en sorte que cela soit invivable avant de vous tuer lentement à petit feu. (Enervé) Je ne supporte pas de voir ça. Vous me dégoûtez les jeunes à tergiverser alors que le bonheur est juste en face de vous. Toujours à vous poser de stupide question et à reculer devant vos sentiments.

Sakura complètement perdu: Qu…?

Feng recula et se mit debout, en face de Sakura. Elle regarda sa victime froidement et sera son poing. Ces jeunes qui ne savent rien de la vie, qui ne savent pas en profiter au bon moment.

Au moment où Feng allait frapper Sakura, quelqu'un sortit des buissons et se mit entre elle et Sakura. Il avait stoppé son poing avec ses deux mains. Assez difficilement vu que le «sauveur» était essoufflé. Feng avait une force surhumaine pour une fille. Encore pire que Sakura ou Tsunade. Sasuke avait du épuiser son chakra afin de ne pas voler ou encore pour ne pas se briser les os du corps face à impact.

Feng avec un sourire: Tiens, le petit Uchiwa. On veut jouer les héros maintenant? On veut sauver sa princesse?

Sakura surprise: Sasuke…tu…

Sasuke: …

Sasuke était essoufflé. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle mais en vain. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à cause de l'effort. Pas seulement parce que Feng avait faillit frapper Sakura, pas à cause de la peur non plus, mais seulement parce qu'il avait Feng en face de lui. Il essayait de contrôler pour ne pas rougir. C'était ridicule pourtant. Sasuke Uchiwa connaissait des tonnes de filles et jamais une fille lui avait fait cet effet là. Pourquoi faisait-elle autant d'effet sur lui? Il ne comprenait pas… Non, ce n'était pas ça, il le savait mais il le niait tout simplement. Il niait ce qu'il ressentait depuis le début. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Surtout pas pour une fille comme elle. Une fille aussi dangereuse que belle. Jamais.

En voyant que Sasuke avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, elle sourit. Elle aurait bien voulu le frapper mais elle recula. Le laissant souffler et baisser légèrement sa garde. Puis soudain, elle empoigna les deux ninjas par le col et les envoya de l'autre côté de la grotte, plus près de la forêt. Elle avança doucement et se replaça devant eux. Elle n'avait plus de temps pour jouer. Bientôt, elle allait encore disparaître au fond du cœur avant de réapparaître un jour. Elle devait mettre un terme à leur discussion, et cela, au plus vite.

Feng avec un sourire: Bon, je vous laisse. Après tout, si Naruto perd, vous seriez ensemble, de grée ou de force. Alors commencez à vous préparer à cette vie.

Sasuke faussement surpris: De quoi? Perdre quoi? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Feng avec un sourire: Allons, tu étais là depuis le début, je le sais. Sinon, tu ne serais jamais intervenu à temps pour arrêter mon attaque, alors je n'ai pas besoin de me répéter. (A Sakura) Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Sakura. Si jamais tu le lui dis un seul mot, je vous sépare à jamais, toi et Naruto.

Sakura en baissant la tête: …

Feng se retourna et fit un pas. Soudain, elle s'écroula et se tint la tête tellement la douleur était forte. Elle avait mal, très mal à la tête. C'était une douleur insupportable. Très vite, elle avait du mal à respirer, elle suffoquait. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Elle devait avoir encore un peu de temps devant elle normalement. Pourquoi…?

Feng en souffrant: Laisse…moi…tranquille…

Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent surpris puis après être sûr que Feng ne ferait rien dans son état, il fut d'un commun d'accord qu'ils avanceraient très prudemment vers la nouvelle victime qui souffrait. Ils s'accroupirent à côté d'elle et observèrent l'état de la jeune fille aux cheveux orangés. Elle avait l'air de souffrir mais son aura habituelle semblait revenir. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait comme des interférences, une aura noire, ténébreuse et maléfique essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'aura blanche, chaude et rassurante. Feng s'était écroulée au sol tout en se tenant la tête. Elle était en sueur et grimaçait de douleur. Au moment où Sasuke allait la toucher, Feng se retourna brusquement sur le dos tout en souffrant. Elle suait à grosse gouttes, souffrant de plus en plus et en étouffant des cris et des gémissements de douleur. Elle ne se tenait plus la tête mais avait les bras croisés comme si son dos la faisait souffrir. Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent et cette fois, essayèrent de la calmer mais rien à faire. Finalement, ils décidèrent de l'immobiliser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Sakura l'examina puis fronça les sourcils.

Sasuke en voyant la tête de Sakura: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Tu as vu quelque chose?

Sakura en ne comprenant rien: Rien. Je ne vois rien…

Sasuke surpris: Comment ça…rien?

Sakura: Elle n'a rien. Elle va bien physiquement. Mais je crois que sa douleur n'est que mental. Je me suis posée la question quand elle s'était mise à rire.

Sasuke encore plus surpris: Mentalement? Comme Naruto?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas…je ne sais vraiment pas…

Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent propulser vers les arbres, à plusieurs mètre de Feng. Ils se relevèrent difficilement et regardèrent en direction de la fille aux cheveux orange. Rien autour, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait que Feng allongée par terre entrain de souffrir.

Sasuke en regardant bien autour: Qu'est-ce qu…?

Sakura: C'était quoi tout à l'heure? Quelle est cette force qui nous a propulsés?

Au même moment, ils virent Feng flotter dans les airs. Leur yeux grandir d'un coup quand ils virent ça. On ne pouvait pas léviter comme ça. Il devait y avoir quelque chose là-dessous mais quoi?

Feng souffrait. Ses ailes allaient sortir tellement elle avait du mal à se contrôler, à contrôler son propre corps. Elle réussit à ouvrir un œil quand elle sentit qu'on la bougeait. Elle vit que c'était des hommes…des hommes habillés en blanc, avec des grandes ailes noires et blanches comme les siennes. L'équipe de guérisseur Shinigami… Le chef de l'équipe s'approcha de Feng et la regarda avec un regard inquiet. Il avait les cheveux vert foncé et des yeux verts très profonds teintés d'inquiétude envers elle.

Chef des hommes en blanc: Ne vous inquiétez pas, Feng-sensei, on s'occupe de vous. Votre calvaire va bientôt prendre fin. Faites-moi confiance sensei.

Feng difficilement: Mais…ma…mission…Ren…

Ren toujours inquiet: Ne vous en faites pas, vous la reprendrez à votre retour sur Terre. Il faut impérativement que vous vous reposiez. Vous vous êtes trop surmenée après avoir subit la pilule à la place de l'enfant.

Feng avec un air coupable: Alors vous savez…

Ren en essayant de rassurer sa sensei: Oui mais on ne vous en tiendra pas compte. On sait tous que vous ne faites jamais rien sans raison.

Feng en fermant les yeux: Merci…Ren…

Ren sourit tristement et se ressaisit. Il se retourna vers ses hommes et leur ordonna de décoller. Il rendit Feng invisible aux yeux des humains et ils retournèrent dans leur monde afin de donner les meilleurs soins possibles.

Au même moment, Sasuke et Sakura avaient vu Feng parler toute seule en lévitation et disparaître tout d'un coup dans le ciel. Que s'était-il passé? Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, confus de ce qui s'était passé. Sasuke avait alors décidé de raccompagner Sakura chez elle. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'émotion en une nuit. Mais en chemin, elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête puis la releva vers Sasuke.

Sakura: Dit Sasuke…

Sasuke en se retournant: Oui?

Sakura en croisant ses bras autour d'elle: Tu crois que…ce qu'elle a dit était vrai?

Sasuke en détournant la tête: Je ne sais pas.

Sakura baissa la tête face à cette réponse. Que devait-elle faire? Sasuke, qui la voyait complètement perdu, décida de la réconforter un peu, du moins il essayait.

Sasuke: Tu veux qu'on aille voir Naruto? Juste pour vérifier si le pari est réel.

Sakura avec un faible sourire: Je voudrais bien mais…Naruto ne me dira rien puisque le pari me concerne. Il n'avouera rien du tout avec moi en face de lui.

Sasuke posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sakura afin de la rassurer un peu.

Sasuke: Rentre chez toi alors, je vais y aller pour voir. Je ne dirais rien sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura en souriant: Merci Sasuke…

Sasuke en partant: De rien.

Pendant que Sakura rentra chez elle, Sasuke se dirigea vers l'appartement de Naruto. Il fallait tirer toute cette histoire au clair. C'était l'avenir de ses meilleurs amis qui était en jeu ainsi que le sien et il ne pouvait pas rester impassible à cette situation. Mais pourquoi Feng avait-elle fait ça? Comment avait-elle disparu d'un coup? Pourquoi ressentait-il tant de choses pour elle-même après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ces questions.

Une fois arrivé chez son ami, Sasuke toqua à la porte. Il attendit un moment avant de voir Naruto apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air fatigué et désorienté. Il le fit entrer en silence et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Naruto lui donna un petit remontant. Ils en avaient tout les deux besoins pour décompresser un peu. C'est alors que Sasuke remarqua le bracelet noir autour du poignet de Naruto. Il le désigna du doigt.

Sasuke: Tu as un bracelet maintenant? Depuis quand? Et surtout dans ce genre là.

Naruto regarda le doigt de Sasuke pointer son poignet. Ensuite, il plaça sa main en face de ses yeux et soupira bruyamment. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

Naruto: Ah ça… Ouais, je suis obligé.

Sasuke curieux: Pourquoi?

Naruto: C'est…compliqué mais pour faire simple…j'ai fait un pari avec quelqu'un. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je vais le perdre ce pari stupide.

Sasuke repensa à ce que Feng lui avait dit, enfin à Sakura plutôt. Elle avait bien parlé d'un pari avec Naruto. Donc toute cette histoire était vraie? Il décida de faire comme ci de rien n'était pendant un moment.

Sasuke: Un pari? Pourquoi?

Naruto gêné: Eh ben…c'est bête à dire mais je l'ai rêvé ce pari, mais en fait, il est bien réel.

Sasuke en regardant son verre: Raconte. De toute façon, on ne pourra pas dormir maintenant. Et surtout à cette heure-ci

Naruto en regardant son verre aussi: Voilà, en gros, si jamais je révèle mes sentiments à Sakura ce mois-ci, je vais en quelque sorte mourir. Il faut qu'elle se déclare et que je la repousse pendant un mois.

Sasuke en s'affalant sur le canapé: C'est n'importe quoi.

Naruto en s'affalant sur le canapé aussi: Tu l'as dit. En plus, me connaissant, je vais sauter de joie dès qu'elle me le dira et là, je perdrais mon stupide pari.

Sasuke: Ouais, y a des chances pour que tu lui avoues tout sur le coup. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va te dire qu'elle t'aime. Elle…a comme qui dirait autre chose en tête.

Naruto: Je sais, je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose d'elle. Je sais qu'elle t'aime toi.

Sasuke en se redressant: C'est faux. Elle ne m'aime plus depuis bien longtemps.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Ils burent leur verre d'une traite et se resservirent. Après un moment de silence, Sasuke décida de réengager la conversation.

Sasuke: Comment elle peut savoir si tu as respecté ton pari?

Naruto en montrant le bracelet: Si jamais ce bracelet se brise, cela voudra dire que j'ai perdu.

Sasuke réfléchissait à un plan pour aider son ami mais il ne trouva rien. Feng était vraiment redoutable. Elle avait comme qui dirait, tout prévu, et ça, ça l'énervé. Il bu son verre d'une traite et se resservit.

Sasuke: Tu ne dois pas avouer tes sentiments, c'est ça? Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais depuis dès années déjà? Depuis ton enfance?

Naruto en soupirant: Si mais…j'étais déterminé à le lui dire et justement quand je suis motivé, il m'arrive ça. Ca m'énerve! J'avais le pressentiment qu'elle m'aimait aussi, au moins un peu, c'est ça qui m'a motivé mais maintenant, c'est fichu.

Sasuke: Je vois… (En émettant une hypothèse) Mais tu es sûr qu'elle dit la vérité?

Naruto: Elle n'a pas l'habitude de mentir… (En se rendant compte de quelque chose) Attend! Comme tu sais que c'est une fille? Je n'ai rien dit dessus!

Sasuke: Parce que c'est elle qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Je voulais vérifier si s'était vrai.

Naruto en murmurant: Feng…

Naruto réfléchit un peu et repensa à touts les moments qu'il avait eus avec elle. En faites, elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui. On aurait du mal à le croire mais elle l'avait aidé, même si c'était pour d'autre chose. Il fonça les sourcils.

Naruto: Non, il y a autre chose encore. Elle m'a dit quelque chose comme son autre côté… elle était vraiment gentille dans mon rêve. Plus que d'habitude. On aurait dit un ange.

Sasuke en réfléchissant: Je vois…moi, quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle était encore plus effrayante et méchante que d'habitude. On aurait dit qu'elle était habitée par un démon.

Naruto en murmurant: Un démon…un ange…autre côté…gentille…méchante…

Soudain, l'image des ailes de Feng apparu dans son esprit. Une aile aussi blanche et pure qu'un ange et une aile aussi noir et profonde qu'un démon. Voilà la raison de ses différentes personnalités!

Sasuke en se tenant la tête: Je la comprends de moins en moins.

Naruto en commençant à comprendre: Elle est venue te proposer quelque chose?

Sasuke en soupirant: Ouais, un autre pari si tu veux savoir.

Naruto inquiet: Elle est allée voir Sakura? Elle lui a fait du mal?

Sasuke en mentant: Non, je l'ai croisé et je l'ai empêché d'aller voir Sakura. Maintenant, elle est partit. Pour un bon moment je pense.

Naruto naïf: A Suna?

Sasuke avec une goutte derrière la tête: Non, pas vraiment… (Sérieusement) Elle a disparu dans le ciel, comme ça, d'un coup. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Naruto en soupirant: Bizarre ton histoire.

Sasuke en soupirant aussi: Je sais. Mais la tienne aussi est bizarre.

A Suna, Tsukiyo regardait le ciel sur un des toits de Suna. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Gaara l'avait rejoint. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et regardait aussi les étoiles. Il décida de parler sans pour autant la regarder.

Gaara: Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te couvre pas plus. Les nuit à Suna sont très chaude comparé au jour où il fait très chaud.

Tsukiyo en se retournant vers Gaara: Non, c'est bon, je ne ressens ni le chaud, ni le froid alors ça va. Je ne risque pas d'attraper froid.

Gaara en regardant Tsukiyo: Pourquoi tu as l'air triste en regardant le ciel. Il est plus beau ce soir. Les étoiles n'ont jamais autant brillées.

Tsukiyo en regardant de nouveau les étoiles: Ma sensei vient de rentrer là-bas. Elle devait normalement venir ici demain mais elle est repartit là-bas. Il doit y avoir un problème quelque part. (En baissant la tête) Mais je ne connais rien d'elle, je suis devenu son élève que récemment et elle ne m'a encore rien dit sur elle.

Gaara prit Tsukiyo dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à elle? Il l'a connaissait à peine. Mais il savait déjà au fond de lui qu'il la connaissait déjà bien avant de naître sur cette Terre. La raison de son existence…c'était peut-être de la rencontrer.

Gaara en fermant les yeux: Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Tsukiyo tristement: Moi aussi mais pourtant…quand ma mission ici sera terminée, je serai obligée de partir. De plus, en te parlant de tout ça, je vais être punie très sévèrement là-bas.

Gaara en rouvrant les yeux: Puni comment?

Tsukiyo: Je pense qu'ils vont me faire réincarner.

Gaara surpris: Réincarné?

Tsukiyo: Ouais. Je retournerai à l'état de bébé si tu préfères pendant que toi, tu deviendras un adulte.

Gaara: …

Ils restèrent un moment silencieusement à regarder le soleil se lever doucement à l'horizon. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi? Ils ne le savaient pas. Puis, Tsukiyo se leva une fois le soleil bien levé.

Tsukiyo: Bon. Je pense qu'on a encore un peu de temps devant nous avant d'être séparer… Il faudrait que tu reprennes ton travail et que je termine le mien.

Gaara: Oui. Tu as raison.

Depuis que Tsukiyo avait dit la vérité à Gaara, elle s'était sentit plus légère. Elle lui avait raconté la vérité sur ses origines et lui, il ne l'avait ni jugé, ni interrompu, il l'avait juste écouté vider son sac. Depuis qu'elle était sur Terre, elle avait beaucoup de pression sur elle. Allait-elle réussir sa mission? Est-ce que sa sensei serait fière d'elle? Est-ce qu'elle allait être découverte? Comment allait-elle faire face à Gaara qui ressemblait tellement à Kenji, son fiancé dans son vivant? En dehors de Gaara, elle portait toujours son masque de froideur afin d'éviter que les autres membres du village de Suna ne se doute de quelque chose. Mais avec tout cela, tous ses problèmes, elle était heureuse. Non seulement elle avait retrouvé la personne qu'elle aimait autrefois et elle voulait rester avec lui. Mais en lui racontant la vérité, elle avait enfreint le règlement qui était vraiment très strict. Elle allait être punie très sévèrement et le plus grand châtiment est celui de la réincarnation. Elle se souvint que Gaara avait mis du temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Puis, la veille, après avoir bien réfléchit pendant à peu près une semaine. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas au départ pourquoi il ressentait des sentiments étranges pour elle. Il avait bafouillé, tourné autour du pot, utilisé des tas de métaphore avant de se lancer et pour lui avouer ses sentiments à l'égard de l'apprentie Shinigami. Tsukiyo, trop heureuse que la réincarnation de Kenji l'aime lui sauta au cou. Bien sûr, ils cachèrent leur relation. Ce n'était pas très bien vu qu'une étrangère ait une relation avec le Kazekage sans connaître ses véritables origines.

Tsukiyo: Je t'aime Gaara.

Gaara: Moi aussi je t'aime Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentait le besoin de le répéter à Gaara. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre après avoir déjà perdu Kenji une fois. Même s'il avait changé de nom, Gaara restait Kenji. Ils étaient une même âme, une même personne, et une même apparence.

Pendant une semaine, à Konoha, Sakura et Naruto passaient leur temps à s'éviter sous les regards tristes et désespérer de Sasuke. Il savait à quel point ses deux amis s'aimaient mais le poids du pari était beaucoup trop lourd pour eux. Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder. L'atmosphère au sein de l'équipe était lourde. Mais aux fonds des deux concernés du pari, tout ce qu'ils attendaient, c'était la fin du mois afin de pouvoir révéler leurs sentiments qui pesaient lourd dans leur cœur.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** De rien, c'est toi que je dois remercier pour m'envoyer des com. Rien de mieux que de lire un com en plein travail.

**tipi:** Voilà la suite. Je sais que ça deviens de plus en plus bizarre mais je ne prévois plus rien du tout.

**bakaman:** Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne vu que tu m'envoie un com maintenant. Dans ce chap aussi, on en apprend plus sur Feng. Normalement, il y sont, mais pas aussi présent que chez elle. Elle est un cas particulier. La fin du mois? Ah, pour avoir plus de chap pour que ce mois ci à cause de mon travail? Oui, moi aussi je suis pressé. J'en peux plus de me lever à 7h pour aller sur l'ordinateur avant ma mère. Comme épreuve pour Naruto et Sakura...dans ce chap, tu devrais avoir un début de réponse. Oui, j'avoue, je suis sadique...mais pas autant que je l'aurai voulu. Oui, le SasukeFeng se confirme. Voilà la suite!

**sakuzumaki:** Comme d'hab, merci pour ton com! Oui, Feng est un véritable mystère. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus vu Tsukiyo et Gaara, je voulais les faire apparaïtre un peu. Cuchi...je viens d'apprendre un nouveau mot maintenant. Cette fois, je trouve que j'ai fait vite, non? Allez, voilà la suite!

Pour tous les prénoms qui vont apparaître dans ce chapitre, excusez-moi de mon manque d'imagination. J'ai juste pris le nom de certain personnage de manga mais je ne reprends pas leur personnalité. Enfin, je crois… Donc, il n'y a que les noms! Voilà, vous être prévenu. Bon, il y aura aussi des personnes que je reprends d'autre manga car j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher plus loin. Surtout pour la couleur de cheveux.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 17**

Dans un endroit inconnu, à l'intérieur d'une salle sombre seulement éclairé par des bougies de part et d'autre de la pièce, onze personnes encapuchonnés étaient réunit autour d'une table poussiéreuse avec une mine très sérieuse afin de discuter d'un sujet vraiment très important qui déterminerai la vie de deux personnes. L'atmosphère dans cette pièce était lourde, personne n'osait émettre un son avant que la «chef» n'eut dit un mot. De puis, avec les bougies, il faisait de plus en plus chaud surtout qu'ils avaient une grosse cape sur eux. On ne pouvait pas distinguer leur visage.

Celle qui semblait être «la chef» prit la parole en frappant la table, soulevant ainsi de la poussière.

Voix 1 avec un air grave: La situation est grave! Il faut agir au plus vite! Si ça continue comme ça, ils courent au désastre.

Voix 2 en approuvant: Je suis d'accord mais que faire?

Voix 3: Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il se réconcilie afin de rétablir la situation critique. Que dis-je, catastrophique!

Voix 4 dépité: Mais que faire? Ils sont têtus et bornés. Jamais ils n'accepteront notre aide.

Voix 5 sournoisement: Il faut les aider discrètement alors. Le plus discrètement possible! Après tout! Nous sommes ninja!

Voix 6 en changeant de sujet: En tout cas, c'est un super endroit que tu as trouvé là. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour notre réunion. Bravo! C'était super bien choisit!

Voix 1 fière: Oui, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Ca m'est soudain venu à l'esprit qu'il y aurait une salle comme celle-ci ici.

Voix 7 irrité: Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça chez moi?

Voix 1: Parce que tu vis tout seul Sasuke! Tu ne dois pas faire le ménage très souvent, ce qui était encore mieux. En plus, c'est l'endroit idéal pour faire ce genre de réunion.

Sasuke en se décapuchonnant: Ce n'est pas une raison de le faire dans ma cave, avec des bougies en plus. C'est du gaspillage! Il y a de l'électricité ici! Allume la lumière Ino!

Ino soupira et se leva. Elle alluma la lumière et se décapuchonna ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes. Ils enlevèrent tous leur cape pour être ainsi beaucoup plus à l'aise puis chacun éteignirent les bougies allumés. Ino retourna à sa place en faisant la tête.

Ino: Tu n'es pas drôle Sasuke. Tu es riche alors ça devrait pas poser de problème. C'est juste quelques bougies. Et puis, c'était pour faire comme si on avait une réunion top secrète et toi, tu viens de tout casser. On avait l'ambiance, l'atmosphère, le lieu et tout. C'était parfait et toi, tu viens tout gâcher avec ton caractère super radin. Il faut apprendre à partager.

Sasuke avec une veine qui palpite au dessus de la tempe: Je ne suis pas radin! Maintenant, vous aller me dire de quoi vous parlez. Vous débarquez chez moi, vous me mettez cette cape sans que j'y consente, vous m'entraînez dans ma propre cave, en prenant toute mes bougies au passage, et vous faites une sorte de réunion. On se serait cru dans une secte ou dans quelque chose dans le genre là.

Lee sérieux: Il paraît que Sakura et Naruto s'évitent comme la peste. Ca fait deux semaines qu'une mission avec eux devienne un enfer. On ne peut même pas placer un mot sans qu'on ait l'impression qu'on est de trop.

Sasuke en soupirant: Ah…juste ça… Dans deux semaines, se sera fini. Enfin, j'espère. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler, c'est entre eux. Ils régleront l'histoire eux même. On n'a pas à se mêler de leur affaire.

Temari énervée: Mais ça fait quand même deux semaine qu'ils s'évitent. Pourquoi attendre encore deux semaines? Il faut agir et vite! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Sasuke! Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même!

Shikamaru: C'est galère comme histoire. C'est entre Naruto et Sakura alors pourquoi on doit s'en mêler? Sasuke a raison, s'ils veulent se reparler, ils le feront. On n'a pas à se mêler de leur histoire de cœur.

Les filles sauf Hinata en criant sur Shikamaru: Parce qu'ils ne le résoudront jamais leur problème tout seul! Voilà pourquoi on doit s'en mêler!

Pendant que les filles crièrent sur le pauvre Shikamaru, les garçons préférèrent rester en retrait ainsi que Hinata qui ne participait pas à la dispute des filles.

Sasuke en essayant d'ignorer les cris à côté de lui: Laissons-les entre eux du moment qu'ils ne détruisent pas ma maison, ça me va.

Neji en croisant les bras: C'est ridicule. Une réunion rien que pour ça. Elles pouvaient le faire elles-mêmes leur réunion, et surtout, sans nous.

Lee curieux: Comment ça se fait que vous soyez venu? Après tout, si vous n'en avez pas envi, il ne fallait pas venir.

Shino en remontant ses lunettes: Ino a su se montrer très convaincante et très menaçante.

Choji en mangeant un paquet de chips: Avec moi, c'est pareil. Ino peut être très effrayante parfois.

Neji: Je n'avais pas envi de mourir sous les arme de Tenten.

Lee: Moi c'est pareil! Tenten vise beaucoup trop bien. Mais bon, je voulais venir aussi. Tout ce qui concerne Sakura m'intéresse!

Sasuke: Arrête de fantasmer sur ma coéquipière! Pour te répondre, afin que tu me fiche la paix, je n'avais pas le choix, vous avez débarqués chez moi à l'improviste. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous virez de chez moi.

Hinata en tripotant ses doigts: Temari est venu me chercher. Elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de très important et que je devais venir au plus vite.

Kiba en prenant Hinata par les épaules: Moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma Hinata entraîner par cette folle de Suna avec un éventail géant dans le dos alors je suis venu aussi.

Neji en se levant: Laissons-les entre eux et partons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Les garçons et Hinata en se levant aussi: Oui, on te suit.

Les garçons ainsi que Hinata partirent de chez Sasuke et allèrent se promener dans le village en laissant Ino, Tenten et Temari se disputer avec Shikamaru dans la cave des Uchiwa. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger à Ichiraku, le temps que les filles se calment avant d'aller s'entraîner.

Dans une maison luxueuse, de taille assez grande pour accueillir au moins une dizaine de personnes sans pour autant être gigantesque, avec deux étages, une terrasse, un jardin, une véranda et une piscine ainsi qu'une salle d'entraînement un peu plus loin, une jeune fille se reposait sur sa terrasse avec vu sur le jardin fleurit avec le parfum enivrant des fleurs qui venait chatouiller ses narines. Elle était assise sur une chaise longue assez confortable et une couverture qui couvrait le bas de son corps. D'après son médecin, elle devait se couvrir un peu plus. Elle était entrain d'observer deux personnes sur un écran quand on vint la déranger. C'était un homme habillé en blanc et avec les cheveux et les yeux verts foncés. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi son médecin.

Homme en s'inclinant légèrement: Excusez-moi de vous déranger Feng-sensei. Mais je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles après tout ce temps.

Feng en souriant: Tu ne me dérange pas Ren. Au contraire. Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je me sens de mieux en mieux chaque jour.

Ren inquiet: Vous vous sentez vraiment mieux? Vous ne dites pas ça pour ne pas que je m'inquiète?

Feng en souriant: Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je me sens vraiment mieux grâce à tes soins. Tu as fait d'énorme progrès ces derniers siècles. Je suis vraiment fière de toi.

Ren en souriant: Mais c'est grâce à votre enseignement si rigoureux que j'en suis arrivé là aujourd'hui. C'est vous qui m'avez guidé dans cette voie. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, sincèrement. Je ne serai pas là sans votre si précieux enseignement

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Puis, Feng décida de briser ce silence. Pas qu'il devenait gênant mais elle voulait avoir une réponse à sa question. Elle invita Ren à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Feng: Je voudrais te demander quelque chose Ren.

Ren: Oui?

Feng en regardant l'écran: Dans combien de temps je pourrais retourner sur Terre?

Ren: Dans deux semaines, ce serait le mieux pour vous et votre corps.

Feng en soupirant: Deux semaines…c'est long.

Ren amusé par l'altitude de sa sensei: Vous devriez vous reposer au lieu de vous préoccuper de ces humains. Vous n'êtes plus une enfant et vous n'êtes plus tout jeune non plus. (Sérieux) Il faut apprendre à vous ménager.

Feng en soupirant une nouvelle fois: Je sais mais…je me suis beaucoup trop impliqué dans cette histoire pour pouvoir la laisser passer. De plus, mes deux autres personnalités ont refait surface et ont semé le chaos dans le cœur de ces deux personnes. Je me sens responsable de cette situation. Il faut que j'arrange ça.

Ren avec un ton bienveillant: Alors faites votre possible pour guérir au plus vite sensei si vous voulez retourner sur Terre et régler la situation.

Feng en répondant par un sourire: Oui. Je ferai de mon mieux pour aller m'excuser plus tard auprès d'eux.

Ren: Vous vous souciez toujours d'autrui avant vous. Vous n'avez pas changé. Vous restez toujours la même.

Feng: Je sais mais c'est un trait de caractère que je n'arrive pas à perdre. (Avec un ton assez gamin) Et puis, j'ai changé, avant, j'avais les cheveux et les yeux marron. Maintenant, je les ai de couleur orange.

Ren en souriant: Oui, mais c'est la seul chose qui a changé chez vous.

Feng en regardant au loin: Oui, tu as raison. C'est la seul chose qui a changé en 450 ans.

Tous les deux regardèrent Naruto et Sakura s'éviter encore et encore, ne s'adressant même plus la parole, se lancer des regards des plus tristes et rempli d'amour étouffé. Les deux Shinigami étaient vraiment désolés pour eux. Quand cette situation allait prendre fin? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Puis, petit à petit, une idée germa dans la tête de Feng et décida de retourner ce maudit pari à l'avantage de tout le monde. Ainsi, tout le monde serait gagnant, surtout Naruto et Sakura, les principaux concernés.

Les deux Shinigami furent interrompu par d'autres Shinigami qui venaient d'arriver en courant et en criant des «Sensei! Sensei!». Ils avaient tous une tête très inquiète. Mais pourquoi? Ca faisait au moins une semaine et demi que Feng était sortit d'affaire et qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital. Il y avait 6 femmes et 5 hommes tous habillé en blanc avec leurs ailes noire et blanche bien voyante dans leur dos. Dans ce monde, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cacher leurs ailes. Ils étaient tous des ex-élèves de Feng. Apparemment, ils avaient apprit la nouvelle comme quoi, elle avait du arrêter une mission à cause de ses blessures.

Chez les femmes, il y avait Megumi. Elle avait les cheveux rouge sang avec les yeux de la même couleur. Ses cheveux était long, long jusqu'au fesse. Elle mesurait environ 1m60 et avait des formes là où il fallait. Elle était devenue instructrice après avoir suivit les enseignements de Feng. Elle avait un caractère enjoué, qui mettait toujours ses élèves de bonne humeur mais quand on l'énervait, elle devenait une toute autre personne. Tout le monde évitait de la mettre en colère, sauf Feng qui pouvait se le permettre, vu son statut. Tout le monde la craignait sauf sa sensei. Au début, elle était intriguait mais finalement, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était heureuse qu'il y ait eu au moins une personne qui n'avait pas peur de son caractère. Et c'est aussi grâce à Feng qu'elle s'était faite des amis. Elle lui devait beaucoup. Elle était seule autrefois. Et pour aider les jeunes recrus comme elle, Megumi décida de devenir instructrice comme sa sensei. Son métier consistait à prendre des élèves sous son aile et de leur apprendre le métier de Shinigami juste après avoir quitté l'académie. C'était ce qu'avait fait Feng pour elle. Sa sensei avait été son instructrice.

Ensuite, il y avait Kaede, elle avait les cheveux courts bleus ciel et les yeux bleu foncé. Ces deux couleurs légèrement différentes signifiaient qu'elle est en train de montrer d'un rang dans la classification des Shinigami. C'était d'abord la couleur des yeux qui changeait avait de commencer dans la chevelure. Elle mesurait 1m68 et avait, elle aussi, les formes où il fallait. Elle était très gentille et patiente. Elle était faite pour l'enseignement. Elle était d'ailleurs enseignante à l'académie des Shinigami. Tous ces élèves l'adoraient. Elle était une vraie pédagogue et savait que faire quand il le fallait. Elle avait tiré toutes ses leçons en vivant sous le même toit que Feng, qui, malgré ses airs froid et distant, possédait un cœur d'or. Kaede était sévère, mais juste. Mais elle était vraiment gentille et douce quand il le fallait pour remonter le moral de ses élèves. Feng lui avait montré comment utiliser sa gentillesse vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment faite pour le combat, ni pour les missions. Elle avait toujours détesté la violence.

Puis, il y avait Kohume, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux bleu nuit. Elle avait les cheveux long jusqu'à mi-dos, et, malgré ses formes généreuse, se comportait comme un garçon. Elle mesurait 1m65. Elle avait quitté les enseignements de Feng depuis déjà un siècle et continuait des missions seule. C'était une vrai petite rebelle mais avec un cœur d'or. Elle était très impulsive et fonçait toujours tête baissé. A cause de ce caractère là, elle ne montait pas vraiment de grade. Feng lui avait déjà dit de corriger son caractère mais rien à faire. Ca s'était arrangé un peu sous son enseignement mais ses défauts étaient toujours là. Mais grâce à son don pour le combat, elle avait aussi intégré l'armée Shinigami pour continuer à s'entraîner au corps à corps et au maniement des armes blanche et à feu. Elle adorait ça. C'était sa spécialité, les armes. Feng lui avait montré les différente armes sur Terre et elle avait était tout de suite fasciné. Et puis, c'était grâce à elle si elle avait pu intégrer l'armée. Avec son caractère, on lui avait déjà refusé l'entré et du jour au lendemain, elle était prise au sein même de la section où elle voulait. Même si sa sensei le niait, Kohume savait que c'était grâce à elle.

Il y avait aussi Tsubame, elle avait les cheveux violets ainsi que les yeux de cette couleur. Elle avait les cheveux courts et une coupe carré qui lui allait très bien. Elle était très timide mais aussi très sérieuse. Comparé à Feng, Megumi ou encore Kohume, elle était plus plate mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était aussi la plus petit, elle mesurait 1m55. Elle était infirmière à l'hôpital des Shinigami. Elle venait juste d'avoir une place dans cet hôpital. Elle était enfin professionnelle et non plus stagiaire. Elle avait du travailler très dure car à l'hôpital, il ne fallait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Certain patient était odieux et il fallait leur tenir tête. C'était grâce à Feng qu'elle en était arrivée là. L'enseignement pour être dans la branche médical Shinigami était très difficile, encore plus difficile que son entraînement, et sans le soutien de sa sensei, elle aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps son rêve de devenir infirmière. Après avoir réussit l'examen, elle apprit que Feng était partit sur Terre en mission avec sa dernière élève Tsukiyo. Elle fut déçue mais promis de lui dire la bonne nouvelle à son retour. Elle était sortit parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion. Elle en était fière.

Et enfin, il y avait Tae et Sae, les deux jumelles infernales. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux turquoise et les yeux verts. Elles avaient aussi les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos, attaché en queues de cheval. Elles mesuraient 1m 64. Elles allaient bientôt monter en grade, vu la couleur des yeux. Même si extérieurement, elles étaient identiques, à l'intérieur, c'était tout à fait différent. Tae avait un caractère calme et réfléchit alors que sa sœur était, disons le, une hystérique qui perdait son calme et son sang-froid à la moindre occasion. Mais bien sûr, elle se contrôlait quand il le fallait, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais atteint un grade aussi élevé. Elles étaient dans la surveillance et dans la section interrogatoire et torture. Difficile à dire où étaient leur place. Elles excellaient dans les deux domaines. C'était Feng qui leur avait montré la voie. Elle les avait emmené dans une mission de surveillance suivit d'une séance dans la salle d'interrogatoire et de torture. Elles avaient tout de suite été impressionnées. Leur sensei était toujours aussi calme, même à l'agonie de ses victimes. Ils finissaient toujours par avoués. Leur nouveau but, surpasser celle qu'elles appelaient sensei et devenir les meilleures de l'au-delà.

Chez les garçons, il y avait Takumi. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux châtain. Il avait les cheveux longs jusqu'au dessous des épaules. Il avait un corps d'athlètes et un grand charisme. Il mesurait dans les 1m80. Il avait quittait l'enseignement de Feng depuis peu de temps. C'était un petit farceur avec un caractère très joueur. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidait de s'occuper des enfants qui venait de quitter leur monde respectif. Il faut dire qu'au début, il était loin d'être un enfant qui se laissait faire mais Feng avait su le ramener sur le droit chemin. Depuis, il racontait sa propre expérience au jeune rebelle et savait les calmer s'il le fallait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait apprit à se calmer. Autrefois, Feng lui mettait une raclé à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire son rebelle. Il fallait dire que ça le calmait tout de suite. Feng n'y allait pas de main morte non plus et n'hésitait pas à l'envoyer à l'hôpital si nécessaire. Heureusement pour les jeunes rebelles, Takumi n'était pas comme ça, il y allait un peu moins fort. Le maximum qu'il pouvait faire, c'était leur donner des bleus.

Ensuite, il y avait Nobu, Il avait les cheveux verts forêt et les yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient courts. Il mesurait 1m70. Il allait monter d'un grade mais ça ne ferait pas grande différence. Il était très sentimental pour un garçon et divulguait toujours des informations transformé, voir exagéré. Et comble de tout cela, il travaillait dans les renseignements top secret. Ses supérieurs étaient inquiets au début qu'il ne révèle tout mais ils furent plus que satisfait. Tout cela parce qu'il ne disait mot sur ce qu'il voyait et il était le plus sérieux du monde. Mais quand il sortait du boulot, il se mettait à chercher des choses à raconter. Comme par exemple, Feng-sensei était grièvement blessé lors de sa mission et était rentré dans l'autre monde. D'ailleurs, Feng lui avait déjà dit et redit de se renseigner sur les informations qu'il divulguait mais rien à faire avec son caractère. Toujours à tout dire avant d'aller vérifier de source sûre ce qu'il disait. Sa manie de toujours dire des bêtises remontaient à son vivant, pour pouvoir survire. Quand Feng lui avait proposé de la rejoindre là où personne ne le menacerait, il fut tout de suite d'accord. Par contre, il racontait toujours des bêtises que ce soit dans un monde ou dans un autre.

Puis, il y avait Shin aux cheveux et aux yeux turquoise. Il avait les cheveux courts, un peu plus long que ceux de Nobu. Il mesurait aussi à peu près la même taille lui. Il avait le même rang que les jumelles. Rien d'étonnant vu qu'ils avaient suivit leur formation en même temps. Il était un gentil petit garçon avec des petites idées perverses dans la tête. Il travaillait dans la section des relations humaines. Etant mort trop jeune, il n'avait jamais su ce que s'était. Quand on parle de relation humaines, on parle aussi des couples et donc, de leur désir aussi. Voilà ce qu'il étudiait. Quand Feng l'avait su, elle lui avait donné la raclée du siècle en lui disant qu'elle le reniait à jamais et qu'il était un cas désespéré. Mais au final, Shin était très attaché à son sensei et elle fini par céder devant sa petite tête de chien toute mimi. Il misait beaucoup sur son physique de rêve, pour certaine, et n'hésitait pas à descendre sur Terre afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les fameuse «Relation humaine». Allez savoir pourquoi il y avait une telle section dans l'au-delà.

Après, il y avait Yahiko. Il avait les cheveux gris clair, et les yeux de la même couleur. Il avait les cheveux court et en pétard. Il était l'un des plus ancien élève de Feng avec Ren. Il devait être son deuxième élève. Il mesurait 1m70 et était très musclé vu les heures entraînement qu'il avait reçu. Il s'était expertisé dans le maniement du sabre et donnait des cours aux jeunes recrus qui s'y intéressait. C'est Feng qui lui avait montré la voie du sabre. Le jour de son départ, elle lui avait donné son sabre, celle de son vivant, l'une des meilleures à ce qui paraissait, du moins, à son époque. Il lui avait semblé si important pour elle pourtant. Quand il était son élève, il ne pouvait même pas toucher avec les yeux alors de là à le lui donner comme cadeau d'adieu, il n'en aurait même pas rêvé. Elle lui avait donné l'excuse que sa prenait trop de place chez elle et que comme il s'intéressait au sabre, c'était un bon moyen de s'en débarrasser. Les rangs des Shinigami par rapport à la couleur des cheveux étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment incompréhensibles pour lui. Le gris était réservé pour les jeunes recrus gradés pour la première ou deuxième fois mais pourtant, il était parmi ceux qui avaient un haut grade avec une couleur grise. Feng lui avait expliqué que c'était par rapport au rang et au métier qu'il exerçait. Il était complètement perdu et avait renoncé à comprendre ce principe trop compliqué.

Et enfin, Renji. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux rouges. Il avait les cheveux un peu long, jusqu'en dessous des épaules, attaché en queues de cheval. Il mesurait 1m85, il était plus grand que Takumi et il en était fier car autrefois, Takumi était bien plus grand que lui. Il avait atteint un grade important dans l'armée. Il était devenu lieutenant d'une division et allait surement passer vice-capitaine. Feng, en ayant vu ses formidables capacités, l'avait poussé dans ses limite afin de le faire progresser à une vitesse faramineuse. Si elle n'avait pas était là, il serait certainement au paradis ou en enfer à l'heure qu'il est. C'était elle qui l'avait repéré errant sur Terre et fait de lui son élève. Il se rappela quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, sa sensei était une toute jeune Shinigami qui commençait son ascension hiérarchique. Il l'admirait et rêvé de la surpasser un jour. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle le poussait dans ses limites. Elle voulait avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, avoir une personne capable de la surpasser. Le diction ne disait pas «Quand l'élève dépasse le maître»? Renji ferait tout pour arriver à réaliser ce diction que lui répétait Feng.

Tous les ex-élèves: Sensei! Vous allez bien? Vous pouvez sortir de l'hôpital? Est-ce qu'on s'occupe bien de vous? Vous ne souffrez plus? Est-ce que…

Feng en souriant: Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien. Ren a bien prit soin de moi depuis mon arrivé ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai plus rien. Je dois juste récupérer des forces.

Ren: Feng-sensei sera complètement rétabli dans deux semaines.

Feng: Oui alors pas d'inquiétude.

Les élèves s'autorisèrent un soupir de soulagement. Soudain, Kohume prit Shin par le col et commença à le frapper et à lui crier dessus.

Kohume: Mais pourquoi t'as dit qu'elle était sur le point de mourir toi! Espèce d'idiot! On vient juste de rentrer de mission et toi! Et toi tu nous fous une de ces frousses en nous disant qu'elle était au bord de l'agonie!

Shin en essayant de se justifier: Mais c'était quand elle venait d'arriver ici! J'allais continuer quand vous avez tous couru jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase!

Feng en levant un sourcil: Je savais que j'étais mal au point mais quand même pas entre la vie dans la mort et la mort définitive. Shin, je t'ai déjà dit de vérifier tes informations avant de les dire à tout le monde.

Shin en se justifiant: Mais pour que vous rentrez en plein milieu d'une mission, il faut que ce soit vraiment grave. Vous n'avez jamais arrêtez une mission en plein milieu, même gravement blessé.

Feng en fermant les yeux: Je vois. (En rouvrant les yeux) Mais pas d'inquiétude. Tout va bien maintenant. Je dois juste récupérer des forces avant de reprendre ma mission.

Ren: Et surtout, éviter de fatiguer Feng-sensei. Elle a besoin de calme pour récupérer.

Megumi en regardant partout: Dite Feng-sensei, où est passée la jeune Tsukiyo? Je ne la vois pas.

Feng en fermant les yeux: Avec quelqu'un du passé. Vous ne la reverrez sans doute plus après cette mission qu'elle est entrain d'accomplir.

Sans rien dire de plus, tous les Shinigami présent comprirent de quoi Feng parlait. Ils savaient tous que Tsukiyo avait enfreints la loi et risquait sans doute la réincarnation, sinon, Feng n'aurai jamais dit ça.

Dans un endroit sombre, Soshi et Sanji étaient en face de Naruto. Il semblait déterminé à avoir des réponses à ses questions. A ses questions trop longtemps enfoui en lui.

Naruto: Je veux tout savoir sur mes origines. Feng m'a dit que vous saviez tout alors je veux savoir.

Soshi et Sanji se regardèrent avant de soupirer. Ils savaient que ce moment allait arriver mais pas aussi vite. Ils avaient espéré un peu plus de temps pour ça.

Naruto: Alors?

Soshi en fermant les yeux: Ta mère…

Sanji et Naruto: …

Soshi en rouvrant les yeux: Ta mère s'appelait Keiko.

Naruto: Keiko?

Soshi en refermant les yeux: Elle était ma femme. La seule que je n'ai jamais aimée, ma raison d'exister avant que tu ne viennes au monde.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sa mère s'appelait Keiko et si c'était la femme de Soshi, alors ça voudrait dire que Soshi était…son père? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pendant tout ce temps…pendant tout ce temps il lui avait caché la vérité. Toute les fois où il voulait connaître la vérité, jamais Soshi n'avait dit ce genre de chose. Il lui cachait toujours la vérité. Il lui avait mentit. Mais en même temps…il avait toujours prit soin de lui. Avec Iruka, il avait toujours vu un ami et un père en lui. Alors pourquoi était-il si étonné? Tout simplement parce qu'il a toujours cru qu'il n'avait aucune famille.

Naruto sous le choc: Tu…tu es donc…mon père?

Soshi: C'est ça.

Naruto en colère: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Tu m'as mentit pendant tout ce temps? Tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert de ne pas avoir de famille? Je…

Soshi en baissant la tête: Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais ton père alors j'ai pensé qu'en te parlant toujours de ma femme, tu saurais plus de chose sur ta mère sans le savoir. (Douloureusement) Chaque jour, l'envi de te dire ma véritable identité me pesait. J'avais déjà enfreint des règles et je ne voulais pas aggraver mon cas, je suis si égoïste, pardonne-moi.

Naruto: Et…le jour où tu étais venu me voir…quelle était la véritable raison? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais me voir parce que tu n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de me voir grandir car je sais que c'est faux.

Soshi douloureusement: Je…je cherchais Keiko. Je suis retourné dans notre appartement, avant que je ne devienne Hokage et…je t'ai vu. J'ai tout ce suite su que c'était toi Naruto et…je me suis approchais de toi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai su que tu vivais dans la souffrance à cause de moi, alors j'ai essayé de te réconforter. Je suis désolé Naruto, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sans me soucier de toi alors…alors je me suis dit que si tu devenais ma raison de vivre alors…alors je pourrais me pardonner mon égoïsme… Je…je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à toi pendant tout ce temps… Naruto…pardonne-moi…

Naruto en baissant la tête: Alors…tu avais juste pitié de moi…

Soshi en relevant la tête: Non! Je t'aime vraiment Naruto! Tu es mon fils et…et…

Mais trop tard, Naruto avait quitté la salle pour revenir à lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être si naïf? En plus, il était dans l'appartement de Soshi…non, du Yondaïme en personne. Il avait dit «avant d'être devenu Hokage», donc c'était vraiment le Yondaïme. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir venir? Il admirait le héro du village mais en même temps, il le détestait pour lui avoir caché la vérité. Pour aller se changer les idées, Naruto décida d'aller faire un tour dans le village malheureusement, tout ce qu'il y avait autour lui rappelait Sakura. Tout ce qui était rose et tout ce qui ressemblait à une fleur de cerisier ainsi que tous les endroits où il avait traîné avec Sakura. Il baissa la tête et murmura pour lui-même.

Naruto: Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle. Encore deux semaines…deux semaines de torture et ce sera fini.

Il releva la tête et vit Sakura en face de lui, dans le parc. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le parc? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il continua d'observer Sakura silencieusement. Elle était fatiguée. Ca se voyait par les cernes béantes sous ses yeux ainsi que le manque de soin d'elle-même habituel. Il voulait la voir mais en même temps, s'il restait trop longtemps avec elle, il ne résisterait pas. Le poids du pari lui pesait lourd sur le cœur. Il l'aimait tellement, depuis tellement longtemps. Ca ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir par ses bêtises. Il devait résister, qu'importe ce qu'elle lui dira, il devra résister. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, il n'avait fait que la moitié. Il ne devait pas la regarder, ni lui parler, sinon, il aurait envi de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui avouer son amour si longtemps caché. Il baissa la tête, douloureusement, et passa devant Sakura comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Sakura avait décidé d'aller se promener pour essayer d'oublier Naruto ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux. Elle vagabondait un peu partout en pesant toujours au blond et se retrouva dans le parc. Elle allait s'asseoir sur un banc quand elle vu Naruto devant elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils étaient tristes. Le poids du pari était trop lourd, beaucoup trop lourd pour eux. Elle aurait voulu lui dire ses sentiments tout de suite, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, mettre fin à cette situation si oppressante, mais les menaces de Feng pesaient dans son cœur. Elle se trouvait soudainement affreuse. Ca faisait au moins deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas prit soin d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle devait être horrible. Mais elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme, peu importe son apparence, Naruto l'avait toujours accepté. Elle allait faire un pas quand elle vit Naruto marcher vers elle et l'ignorer comme si elle n'était pas là. Ce fut un choc pour elle.

Sakura se retourna brusquement et vu Naruto se diriger loin d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait d'elle de jours en jours. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, non, pas ça. Elle couru vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il était dos à elle. Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et pleurait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Elle devait mettre fin à cette situation. Il le fallait. Sinon…sinon elle ne le supporterait plus! La voilà qui pleurait maintenant. Elle ne faisait vraiment que ça.

Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté de impassible selon Sakura mais il serrait ses poings de toutes ses forces. Il aurait voulu prendre Sakura dans ses bras, lui avouer ses sentiments, l'embrasser mais c'était impossible. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Sakura pleura de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Mais Naruto…Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à taire ses sentiments, surtout que maintenant, il pouvait sentir le doux parfum de Sakura, de sa Sakura. Il n'allait pas résister très longtemps si sa continuait.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** Merci du compliment. Encore deux semaines...je ne pense pas. Je pense même qu'elle est arrivé...tu verras.

**sakuzumaki:** Voilà maintenant le chap 18! Tu seras encore plus heuruese! Et oui...Sakura souffre. Et encore plus dans ce chap. Mettre un terme à son calvaire...t'aura la réponse dans ce chap. Même si je travaille la journée, je crois que j'avance vite en ce moment. Espérons que ça dure...

Attention, il y aura une grosse surprise pour vous dans ce chapitre qui devrait vous faire plaisir, enfin, j'espère. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. J'ai aussi décidé de faire un chapitre plus long. J'avais pas le courage de le couper cette fois.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 18**

Naruto était dos à Sakura. Celle-ci l'enlaçait par derrière et s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Lui, il n'avait pas bougé, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés de toutes ses forces, avec un air douloureux incrusté sur son visage que la fille aux cheveux rose ne voyait pas. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il devait résister à la tentation de se retourner et de la serrer dans ses bras comme jamais. Pourtant…elle était si proche et en même temps si loin de lui malgré le contact physique.

Sakura, pleurait toujours dans son dos, mouillant par la même occasion le tee-shirt du jeune homme, et en le serrant désespérément dans ses bras pour sentir Naruto près d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui. C'est dernier jour ont été trop dure pour elle. Ils s'évitaient, ils ne se parlaient plus. Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant… Elle voulait tellement redevenir proche de lui, encore et toujours plus proche de lui.

Sakura: Naruto…

Naruto: …

Sakura: S'il te plait…parle-moi…

Naruto: …

Sakura en serrant encore plus le tee-shirt de Naruto: Ca fait…deux semaines…qu'on s'évite…qu'on…ne se parle…même plus… Je ne…supporte plus…cette situation…

Naruto: …

Sakura: Je n'en peux plus… Il faut que ça s'arrête… Cette situation…est si étouffante…si…oppressante… Je ne…la supporte vraiment plus… Naruto…

Naruto: …

Sakura: Je…Naruto…je voudrais te dire…je… Depuis que tu es rentré…après ta fugue…je voulais te dire que…que…

Naruto: …

Sakura en rassemblant son courage: Naruto… Je t'ai…

Naruto avec un ton détaché: Arrête ça.

Sakura releva sa tête du dos de Naruto, surprise. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dire ses paroles, surtout avec un ton pareil. Il aurait voulu entendre Sakura lui dire «Je t'aime» mais il avait le pressentiment que si elle lui disait «Je t'aime», il ne résisterait pas. Il le lui dirait aussi et par la même occasion, perdrait son pari. Il voyait le bracelet à son poignet qui commençait à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas, sinon, il allait se briser et il allait perdre Sakura pour toujours. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Sakura était choquée que Naruto ait répondu aussi rapidement, et surtout avec un ton pareil. Jamais encore il ne lui avait ainsi parlé. Il n'avait jamais été…aussi distant avec elle…jamais. Il ne l'avait même pas écouté jusqu'à la fin. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire et il l'a repoussé le plus froidement possible.

Sakura sous le choc: Mais… Naruto…je…

Naruto avec un ton détaché: Arrête ça.

Sakura en pleurant de plus belle: Naruto…écoute-moi…je t'en pris…quelque seconde…seulement…

Naruto froidement: Je ne veux rien savoir. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Naruto se détacha, à regret, de Sakura qui pleurait de plus en plus et partit sans se retourner. Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer et s'écrouler au sol mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne le fallait pas. Mais ça lui faisait si mal au cœur. Il aurait beau lui dire que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'aimait et être avec elle, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était impossible. Plus il s'éloignait de sa dulcinée, plus il s'autorisait à laisser quelque larme afin de soulager son cœur meurtrie par lui-même.

Sans le savoir, ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un les avait vus. Cette personne les regarda tristement et partit. Il ne devait pas s'en mêler, c'était à eux de résoudre cette situation si douloureuse pour eux. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'interposer entre eux et de les réconcilier.

Dans l'au-delà, Feng était entourée de ses ex-élèves qui commençaient à parler de chose beaucoup plus joyeuse afin de rendre leur sensei un peu plus gai.

Tsubame en s'inclinant: Merci beaucoup Feng-sensei, sans vous, je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de continuer mes études et d'en arriver là aujourd'hui. Je vous dois beaucoup.

Feng: Mais non voyons, c'est toi qui a fournit les efforts pour en arriver là. Je n'ai fait que t'encourager pour que tu poursuives ton rêve.

Tsubame: Grâce à vous, je suis parmi les meilleurs de ma promotion. Merci encore une fois.

Feng surprise: Parmi les meilleurs? Eh ben, si je m'attendais à ça.

Ren en remontant ses lunettes: Tsubame a travaillé dure. Elle mérite d'avoir son diplôme. Comme je l'ai aidé, je sais de quoi elle est capable. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait réussir l'examen.

Feng en souriant: Oui. Je vois. (Avec des sous-entendus) Vous êtes devenu très proche! Il y a quelque chose de changé entre vous.

Tsubame rouge: Mais…mais voyons Feng-sensei…ne dites pas n'importe quoi!

Yahiko jaloux: C'est vrai! Ne dites rien si vous n'en avait pas la preuve que…

Ren calme: Vous deviez arrêter de jouer avec nos nerfs sensei.

Feng à Tsubame: Allez, ne rougis plus comme ça, je plaisantais, je sais que tu appartiens corps et âme à Yahiko. L'inverse est tout aussi vrai.

Yahiko et Tsubame rouge: Feng-sensei!

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Feng savait toujours ce qui se passait entre ses élèves et les taquinait ensuite avec ça. Mais ce moment fut de courte durée car Shin avait abordé un sujet tabou sans le savoir.

Shin curieux: Dite Feng-sensei! Juste pour savoir, vous avez vu des réincarnations de votre passé? Parce qu'il paraît que sur Terre…

Ren et Yahiko en criant: Shin!

Shin surpris: Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Je…

Feng en fermant les yeux: Oui, j'en ai vu…des réincarnations…de ma vie antérieure… (Douloureusement) Surtout celle que je ne voulais surtout pas voir. Je l'ai revu…lui…

Shin curieux: Qui?

Nobu: C'est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais parlé.

Takumi: C'est une partie de la vie de notre sensei qui n'a jamais été révélé.

Renji: Mais je pense qu'il y a une raison à tout ça.

Shin insistant: Alors? C'est qui?

Ren froidement: Arrête ça Shin. Tu fais souffrir Feng-sensei. N'en parle plus jamais. On te l'a déjà dit, il y a des choses à dire, et d'autre pas.

Shin en baissant la tête: Pardonnez-moi Feng-sensei. Je ne savais pas. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Feng triste: Ce n'est rien. (En souriant) Allez, je te pardonne si tu fais 20 fois le tour de la maison.

Shin en s'étouffant: Quoi? 20? Mais elle est encore plus grande que celle d'avant!

Feng: Oui, allez, plus vite que ça. Plus vite tu auras commencé, plus vite tu auras fini.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la face dépité de Shin. Il se mit à courir sous les regards amusés de ses camarades et de son maître. Ce genre de punition était tout à fait commun pour Shin qui l'avait le plus subit durant son entraînement, mais jamais encore, il n'avait eu 20 tour à faire. Il avait tout au plus fait 10 tour.

Feng avait cette facilitée à changer d'expression et d'humeur afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle ne voulait pas que ses élèves se sentent coupable vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle voulait les voir rire et approcher un peu plus chaque jour, leur rêve.

Megumi: Nous allons vous laisser Feng-sensei, vous devez vous reposer.

Feng en souriant: Ce n'est rien. Attendez au moins que Shin ait terminé ses 20 tours. Ca m'occupera. C'est assez ennuyeux de le voir courir toute seule.

Shin en courant: Parce que je dois vraiment les faire les 20 tours?

Feng avec un énorme sourire lumineux: Bien sûr.

Shin en marmonnant: Sadique.

Feng avec un énorme sourire lumineux et une veine qui palpite au dessus de la tempe: 5 tours de plus, Shin. Tu l'a bien mérité après tout. Non?

Shin en pleurnichant: Feng-sensei…

Ren en changeant de sujet: Il est l'heure de prendre vos médicaments Feng-sensei. Il…

Feng en ignorant Ren: Et qu'est-ce que vous devenez, tous? Tsubame à réussir à devenir infirmière…

Ren avec une veine qui palpite au dessus de la tempe: Feng-sensei? Il faut prendre vos médicaments. C'est…

Feng en ignorant Ren: Et…

Ren en criant et en se levant: Feng-sensei! C'est important! Avalez votre comprimé qu'on en parle plus! Vous devez les prendre 3 fois par jour je vous le rappelle!

Feng en pleurnichant: Non, je n'en veux pas et tu le sais bien! Je déteste les médicaments!

Ren en se levant: Tout le monde, retenez Feng-sensei qu'elle avale son comprimé. Elle l'avalera de gré ou de force. (Vers Feng) Pour votre santé, nous seront près à vous désobéir.

Feng en voyant ses ex-élèves approcher: Non! Si jamais vous faites ça…je…

Trop tard, tous ses ex-élèves se jetèrent sur elle pour qu'elle avale son comprimé. Feng n'avait jamais aimé prendre les médicaments, par contre, elle n'hésitait pas à forcer les autres à en prendre. Apparemment, elle a été traumatisée dans son vivant, c'est pour cela qu'elle déteste prendre des médicaments.

Une fois le comprimé prit, ils la lâchèrent tous après avoir sermonné leur sensei «d'être qu'une gamine dans sa tête malgré ses 500 ans». C'est vrai quoi, un sensei devait montrer l'exemple et pas se conduire comme une gamine de 5 ans.

Feng: J'ai 473 ans, pas 500 ans. Je suis encore une jeune fille toute fraîche.

Yahiko: De toute façon, c'est pareil. Vous n'êtes plus toute jeune. Il faut apprendre à vous ménager. Vous êtes loin d'être jeune et fraîche malgré votre apparence.

Kohume: C'est vrai. Vous avez déjà vécu longtemps. Il serait temps de prendre un peu de repos.

Tae en commençant une phrase: Ce n'est vraiment pas…

Sae en terminant une phrase: …Raisonnable de votre part.

Kaede: Suivez nos conseils sensei.

Feng se sentit nostalgique en entendant tout le monde lui parler ainsi. Et voilà, maintenant ce n'était plus le maître qui veille sur les élèves, mais les élèves qui veillent sur le maître. Mais au fond de Feng, elle était heureuse comme ça, ses élèves avaient tant grandit qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ils étaient devenus des adultes responsables qui avaient réalisé leur rêve et qui faisait tout pour le garder.

A l'intérieur de Naruto, Soshi était affalé au sol, dos contre le mur, et Sanji qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la conversation avec Naruto. L'atmosphère de la salle était lourde. C'est pour ça que Sanji décida de parler afin de faire tomber toute cette tension.

Sanji: Je crois que le gamin t'en veut. Il n'avait jamais réagit comme ça.

Soshi ironique: Je ne l'avais pas vu, tu vois? Je suis tellement bête que je crois qu'il m'aime encore plus qu'avant! (En criant) Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi? Bien sûr que je sais qu'il m'en veut comme jamais! Je lui avais caché un truc aussi énorme! C'est normal qu'il m'en veuille!

Sanji en grimaçant: C'est bon, ça va, pas la peine de crier. Je ne suis pas sourd. (Sérieux) Mais au fond, tu l'aimes le gamin. Même si ce n'était pas la principale raison de ta venue sur Terre. Tu t'es attaché à lui. Chaque jour qui passé tu considérais comme un père pour lui.

Soshi triste: Oui. Au fils du temps, il est vraiment devenu ma raison d'exister. Je me suis dit que comme je n'avais plus ma femme, j'avais au moins mon fils. Ce que je suis horrible. Penser comme ça…

Sanji en philosophant: Tu étais jeune, tu ne connaissais pas tes priorités. Maintenant, tu as pris un peu de recul et tu vois mieux tes erreurs du passé. Tu essayes de les corriger jour après jour.

Soshi: Oui, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, je l'ai anéanti en plus du fait qu'il ait rejeté Sakura. Je suis vraiment un très mauvais père. Je n'ai pa su prendre mes responsabilités à temps.

Sanji: Le gamin doit être traumatisé maintenant.

Soshi: Ca, tu l'as dis…

Naruto était rentré chez lui en courant. Il ne devait pas se retourner, non, il ne devait pas. S'il le faisait alors… il ne résisterait pas. Il rentra chez lui et claqua la porte. Il s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il se replia sur lui-même et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Deux semaines…encore deux semaines à attendre…mais est-ce que Sakura allait l'attendre? C'était beaucoup trop long…c'était un vrai calvaire pour et pour son cœur. Il frappa rageusement la porte derrière lui avec son poing. Il devait évacuer toute cette pression. Il se releva et ressortit pour aller s'entraîner. Si ça continuait, il allait exploser de l'intérieur. Il passa la nuit à réfléchir sur le pari et ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas penser à lui mais à Sakura avant tout.

Quant à Sakura, elle était restée dans le parc, assis par terre, figée par ce que venait de dire Naruto. Il l'aimait pourtant alors…pourquoi le rejetait-il? Ne devait-elle pas révéler ses sentiments d'abord? Alors pourquoi la rejeter? Elle avait si mal, si mal à son cœur. Elle porta ses mains à son cœur et serra ses vêtements. Pourquoi la faisait-il tant souffrir maintenant qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments pour lui? Elle ne comprenait rien…elle ne comprenait plus… Après avoir rassemblée ses forces, elle se releva tant bien que mal et rentra chez elle, pour se remettre à pleurer sur son lit. La façon dont Naruto l'avait rejeté…l'avait encore plus blessé que quand Sasuke l'avait repoussé le jour où il avait déserté. Elle en était sûre maintenant, c'était avec Naruto qu'elle voulait être, et avec personne d'autre. C'était lui qu'elle aimait…pour la vie.

Dans un endroit inconnu, à l'intérieur d'une salle sombre seulement éclairé par des bougies de part et d'autre de la pièce, onze personnes encapuchonnés étaient réunit autour d'une table poussiéreuse avec une mine très sérieuse afin de discuter d'un sujet vraiment très important qui déterminerai la vie de deux personnes…encore une fois.

L'atmosphère dans cette pièce était lourde, aussi lourde que la précédente réunion ou peut-être même plus, personne n'osait émettre un son avant que la «chef» n'eut dit un mot. De plus, avec les bougies, il faisait de plus en plus chaud surtout qu'ils avaient de nouveau une grosse cape sur eux. On ne pouvait pas distinguer leur visage.

Celle qui semblait être «la chef» prit la parole en frappant la table, soulevant ainsi de la poussière, comme la dernière fois.

Voix 1 avec un air grave: La situation est encore plus grave! Il faut agir au plus vite! Si ça continue comme ça, ils courent au chaos!

Voix 2 en approuvant: Je suis d'accord mais que faire? Les choses ont prit une tournure inattendu! Il a rejeté avant même d'avoir tout entendu!

Voix 3: Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il se réconcilie afin de rétablir la situation catastrophique. Que dis-je, chaotique!

Voix 4 dépité: Mais que faire? Ils sont têtus et bornés. Jamais ils n'accepteront notre aide. Surtout que maintenant, les choses sont encore plus difficiles qu'avant. On n'arrivera pas à les bouger comme ça.

Voix 5 sournoisement: Il faut les aider discrètement alors. Le plus discrètement possible! Après tout! Nous sommes ninja! En plus, dans le moment de trouble, ils ne risquent pas de nous repérer. On aura qu'à dire que c'est le destin qui les pousse l'in vers l'autre.

Voix 7 énervé: Evitez de parler de destin s'il vous plait.

Voix 6 en changeant de sujet: En tout cas, c'est super qu'on ait pu revenir ici! Je l'adore cet endroit. Ca a un côté…

Voix 1 fière: Oui, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Ca n'a pas était difficile de revenir…

Voix 7 irrité: Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites encore ça chez moi?

Voix 1: On te l'a déjà dit Sasuke! C'est l'endroit idéal ici!

Sasuke en se décapuchonnant: Ce n'est pas une raison de le faire dans ma cave, avec des bougies en plus. C'est du gaspillage! Il y a de l'électricité ici! Allume la lumière Ino! Je ne vais pas le répéter à chaque fois! Je ne vais pas acheter des bougies tous les jours!

Ino soupira et se leva. Elle alluma la lumière et se décapuchonna ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes. Ils enlevèrent tous leur cape pour être ainsi beaucoup plus à l'aise puis chacun éteignirent les bougies allumés. Ino retourna à sa place en faisant la tête.

Ino: Tu gâches vraiment tout Sasuke! Il faut te décoincer.

Sasuke énervé: Soit déjà contente que je ne t'ai pas viré plutôt quand tu es arrivée!

Une dispute entre Ino et Sasuke commença. Après tout, Ino n'avait pas à entrer chez les gens comme ça. On avait aussi une impression de déjà vu pour cette scène, sauf que les acteurs de la dispute avait différé de la dernière fois.

Neji: On va les laisser.

Shino: Oui. Il vaut mieux les laisser entre eux.

Kiba en donnant un coup de coude: T'es jaloux qu'elle soit avec Sasuke là? Hein Shino?

Shino en remontant ses lunettes: Pas du tout. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas sur moi qu'elle crie.

Kiba à l'oreille de Shino: Elle est si terrifiante que ça?

Shino en murmurant: …Oui…

Tenten: Venez, j'ai fait des gâteaux avec Neji hier. On pourra les manger en buvant du thé chez moi. Qu'en dites-vous? Ca serait une bonne idée, non?

Tout le monde: Oui, une très bonne idée.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie quand Neji retint Tenten par le bras. Celle-ci se retourna vers son petit ami, surprise.

Tenten surprise: Oui?

Neji en détournant la tête: Pourquoi tu as dit que je les avais faits avec toi?

Tenten en souriant: Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que le «géni de Konoha» sache cuisiner. On peut même dire que c'est un plus. Les filles vont être jalouses quand elles ont apprendre que tu as un don pour ça.

Neji un peu rouge: Mais quand même…

Tenten en l'embrassant: Allez, on y va sinon ils vont forcer la porte de ma maison pour pouvoir manger des gâteaux.

Ils partirent main dans la main vers la maison de Tenten en laissant Ino et Sasuke se disputer dans la cave toute poussiéreuse.

Le lendemain, Sakura avait décidé d'améliorer ses relations avec Naruto et n'arrêtait pas d'aller le voir sans pour autant lui parler. Elle restait cachée dans un coin, à l'observer de loin, sans que celui-ci ne la remarque, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le blond savait pertinemment qu'elle était là mais il n'avait pas la force, ni le courage de la repousser encore une fois. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'ignorer le mieux possible.

Ce manège dura une semaine de plus. Une semaine de calvaire jusqu'à ce que Naruto éclate sa colère sur Sakura en se retournant brusquement, en lui faisant peur. Il lui criait toute sa frustration des dernier jours dessus tendit qu'elle ne savait pas répondre quoi fasse à ça. Il devait évacuer toute la pression qui était en lui. Celle du pari, celui de taire ses sentiments, le choc des révélations… Tout ça, c'était trop pour lui et malheureusement, c'était sur Sakura qu'il déferla toute cette colère.

Naruto en criant: Tu vas arrêter de me suivre? Je commence vraiment en avoir assez de ce jeu stupide depuis une semaine! Arrête de me suivre!

Sakura apeurée: Mais…

Naruto en criant: Arrête aussi de pleurer! Tu n'es qu'une pleurnicharde! J'en ai marre de t'avoir sur le dos! J'ai d'autre problème que toi en ce moment alors lâche-moi! Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche!

Sakura en pleurant: Excuse-moi Naruto…

Naruto en criant: Tu vois! Tu recommences à pleurer! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me causer autant de soucis! Entre Soshi qui me dit qu'il est mon père et cette Feng qui veut ma peau! Il y a toi qui en rajoute une couche! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

Sakura: …

Naruto en criant: Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin? Fait vite qu'on en finisse! J'en ai marre! Je ne veux plus te revoir!

Sakura resta silencieuse face à Naruto. Pourquoi était-il si violent avec elle? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il en avait marre d'elle? Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit plutôt quand elle le suivait? Elle était sous le choc.

Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir. De fine gouttes tombaient avant de se transformer en un véritable torrent. On ne pouvait plus rien distinguer. Finalement, elle décida de parler. Puisqu'il allait l'écouter, autant le lui dire tout de suite avant de partir. Sa voix était faible. Elle n'avait plus confiance en elle. Elle avait peur. Sa voix tressaillait. La pluie cachait un peu sa voix mais Naruto avait une oreille fine. Il entendait très bien ce qu'elle disait. Mais il était irrité et le faisait remarquer.

Sakura: Parce que…

Naruto: Plus vite que ça, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Sakura: Parce que…je…

Naruto: Allez! Crache le morceau!

Sakura: Je t'ai…

Naruto: Parle plus fort! Je n'entends rien!

Sakura: Je t'aime Naruto.

Naruto: …

Naruto fut sous le choc. Sakura l'avait dit. Elle lui avait dit «Je t'aime». Jamais, même pas en rêve, il n'aurait pu imaginer une scène pareille. Il l'avait repoussé de toute ses forces, il l'avait insulté mais…mais elle l'aimait toujours. Comment s'était possible? Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de Sakura, la serrait dans ses bras mais…impossible. Son regard était tombé sur le bracelet qui menaçait à chaque instant de se briser. Il ne pouvait pas. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues et se mélangea à la pluie mais on ne pouvait pas faire la différence.

Sakura, elle, attendait la réponse de Naruto. Elle l'avait dit. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Un poids était en moins sur son cœur. Elle se sentait plus légère. Elle aurait voulu que Naruto lui dire que ses sentiments soient réciproques mais il ne fallait pas s'y attendre avant une semaine. Mais au moins, s'il ne la repoussait pas…elle avait encore ses chances. Elle vit que Naruto avait baissé la tête. Allait-il céder? Soudain, elle vit Naruto relever sa tête et avancer vers elle. Elle avait de l'espoir en elle. L'espoir qu'il lui réponde, qu'il ne la repousse pas mais…ce ne fut pas le cas… Il parlait d'une façon neutre, afin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Naruto: Tu as fini?

Sakura sous le choc: Je…

Naruto: Si tu as fini, tu peux partir. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi.

Sakura sous le choc: Mais…

Naruto: Rentre chez toi. Sinon, tu seras encore un boulet pour les autres membres de ton équipe.

Sakura en commençant à s'énerver: Je suis devenu plus forte! Je ne serai plus un poids pour mon équipe comme autrefois!

Naruto: Dans ton état actuel, tu ne seras qu'un poids. Arrête de venir me voir. Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Je ne suis pas un remplaçant pour Sasuke.

Sakura en criant: Je n'ai jamais pensé ça! Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un remplaçant! Sasuke est Sasuke! Toi, tu es toi! Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un remplaçant dans mon cœur!

Naruto: Si Soshi ne t'avait rien dit sur moi, tu n'aurais jamais dit que tu m'aimerais. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié parce que j'ai un démon en moi. Tu me dégoûtes. Arrête ce jeu. On est grand maintenant. On ne joue plus à ça. Ne fait pas ton hypocrite comme autrefois. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Sakura en pleurant: C'est faux! Je t'aime vraiment Naruto! Ne me rejette pas! Je suis au courant du pari! Je sais tout alors…ne me rejette pas…s'il te plait… Je…

Naruto neutre: Qui a dit que…c'était seulement à cause du pari que j'ai dit ça? Qui te dit que…ce ne sont pas mes véritables sentiments? J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne comptais pas autant à mes yeux comme je le croyais. J'ai juste était aveuglé par le passé, rien de plus.

Sakura sous le choc: …

Naruto se retourna et rentra chez lui. Comment avait-il pu maitriser ses sentiments ainsi? Il ne le savait pas. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Il rentra chez lui et pria pour que Sakura ne vienne plus le voir. Il pria pour qu'elle le déteste. Son véritable avenir n'est pas avec lui mais avec Sasuke alors pourquoi forcer le destin? Même avec ce pari stupide, il était sûr qu'il ne rendrait jamais Sakura heureuse alors pourquoi le gardait auprès de lui? C'était si égoïste de sa part de vouloir la garder. En acceptant ce pari, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même et pas un seul instant à Sakura. Il se trouvait écœurant.

Naruto essaya d'oublier la déclaration de Sakura mais en vint. Il pleuvait durant toute la nuit et ça continuait encore le lendemain matin. Il soupira. Le temps reflétait ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Tout était flou en lui. Avait-il eut raison de laisser Sakura dans cette état? Avait-il fait le bon choix? Chaque mot que Sakura avait prononcé était gravé dans sa mémoire et le rendait heureux. Jamais ils ne les oublieraient. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et vit que son frigo était vide. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et décida d'aller faire des provisions même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Il sortit de son appartement avec son parapluie et arriva jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble quand il se figea sur place.

Naruto surpris: Sakura…que…

Sakura releva la tête, le regard dans le vide. Elle l'avait attendu sous la pluie toute la nuit? Dans ce froid? Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle était toute pale. Elle devait être tombée malade durant la nuit. Naruto lâcha son parapluie courut jusqu'à elle. Il l'a prit par les épaules et la secoua. Il était maintenant complètement trempé. La pluie n'avait pas baissé d'intensité. Au contraire, elle avait augmenté. Il toucha le visage de Sakura. Elle était complètement gelée. Rien d'étonnant après tout mais très inquiétant tout de même. Elle était vraiment inconsciente d'être resté ainsi sous la pluie, avec le peu de vêtement qu'elle avait.

Naruto inquiet: Ne me dit pas que tu as attendu ici toute la nuit! Tu es folle où quoi? Tu veux mourir? En plus, tu n'es pas très habillé! Tu es suicidaire?

Sakura faiblement: C'est déjà le matin? Ah bon…c'est passé si vite… Je suis folle? Peut-être bien… Mourir? Pourquoi pas…après tout…tu ne m'aimes plus…alors à quoi bon vivre?

Naruto vraiment inquiet: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Rentre chez toi! Tu vas tomber malade! Tu es trempé et complètement gelé! Je vais te raccompagner, tu n'es pas en état de…

Sakura en criant: Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! (En se détachant de Naruto) Je fais ce que je veux! Si je veux mourir alors je mourrai! C'est ma vie!

Naruto surpris: Mais que…

Sakura en criant: Je t'aime! Je t'aime à en mourir! C'est encore plus fort que pour Sasuke! C'est toi que j'aime vraiment! Ce sont vraiment mes sentiments pour toi alors pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne les comprends pas?

Naruto en essayant de rester calme: Tu dis n'importe quoi Sakura. Tu es restée trop longtemps sous la pluie. Tu es malade. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Sakura en criant et en pleurant: Je ne suis pas malade! Pourquoi tu me repousses? Je t'ai entendu à l'hôpital! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me rejettes? Je t'aime tellement!

Sakura commença à frapper sur le torse de Naruto pour évacuer toute sa colère. Mais étant donné qu'elle était restée toute la nuit sous la pluie glaciale, elle n'avait plus de force. Ne supportant plus cette situation, Naruto attrapa les mains de Sakura et la regarda durement. Celle-ci essaya de s'en défaire mais impossible. Naruto était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

Sakura en pleurant: Lâche-moi! Tu n'es qu'un…

Naruto énervé: Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça? Je fais ça pour ton bien! Pour le tien et celui de Sasuke! Pour votre bonheur à tous les deux! Je ne compte pas!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto avait répondu avec ses sentiments et le bracelet se brisa pour tomber à terre. Mais de toute façon, quelle importance? Il en avait marre de toujours cacher ses sentiments. Sakura continuait à pleurer et à essayer de s'enfuir et Naruto continuait à crier pour qu'elle entende raison. Ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien.

Sakura: C'est faux! Tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus! Ta pitié de moi car je suis une pauvre fille qui fait n'importe quoi pour attirer ton attention! Tu penses que si tu répondais à mes sentiments, je laisserai tomber…

Naruto: Alors dit moi si c'est faux après ça?

Naruto l'attrapa par le poignet et la serra dans ses bras. Il colla sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassa avec passion. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses sentiments étaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps enfouis en lui. Il fallait que ça sorte, sinon, il allait se détruire de l'intérieur.

Dès qu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle. Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Même s'il mourrait, il aurait au moins dit ses sentiments pour elle. Pue importe ce qui lui arrivera, du moment qu'il était avec Sakura.

Naruto avec amour: Je t'aime Sakura.

Sakura se mit à pleurer et serra Naruto encore plus fort avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son bien aimé. Naruto inquiet, se détacha un peu et sentit qu'elle était fiévreuse. Il l'a secoua légèrement. Il avait de plus en plus peur pour elle.

Naruto: Sakura! Sakura répond moi! Je t'en pris Sakura! Ne m'abandonne pas! S'il te plait! Sakura! (Dans un cri déchirant) Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**tipi:** La danse ces sentiments? Vraiment? Bizarrerie, ça existe. Ne t'en fait pas pour les fautes, j'en fais aussi. Voilà la suite! Pour la Chintoks, merci, par contre, je ne sais pas quand je vais continuer...

**la 5eme tempête:** Oui, enfin le narusaku tant attendu. Si ça va durer...je ne garantie rien pour l'instant. La fin des examen, c'est super! Voilà un bon chap, du moins, je l'espère.

**sakuzumaki:** Et si, Sakura s'est évanouie. Tu verras si Sakura ira mieux en lisant ce chap. Bah, pour être franche, au début, avant que les idées vienne, j'avais prévu une dizaine de chapitre. Maintenant, les idées viennent par paquet donc, je ne sais pas combien. Ca va peut-être approcher de la trentaine, qui sait.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 19**

Quelque heure plus tard, Sakura ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il n'osait pas s'éloigner d'elle, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais de sa vie, comme pour les conséquences de sa vie. Il était assis sur une chaise, à côté de son lit où dormait Sakura. Il avait les mains jointes comme pour une prière sur ses genoux et reposait sa tête dessus. Il regrettait tellement…il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit ses sentiments plus tôt. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il écoute Feng? Pourquoi? A cause de ça, Sakura avait faillit mourir en restant toute la nuit sous la pluie glaciale. Il aurait du se déclarer plutôt. Il aurait du… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en rende compte trop tard? Il se détestait lui-même.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur son genou. Depuis quand pensait-il aux conséquences? Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours fait ce qui pour lui était juste, sans penser aux conséquences avant mais après. Alors pourquoi se préoccupait-il du pari, de ses conséquences? De toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu que Sakura ira aussi loin pour l'obliger à avouer ses sentiments. Ou alors elle était tellement désespérée que son amour ne soit pas réciproque qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

Il regarda ensuite son poignet, là où était son bracelet quelque heure plus tôt. Il s'était finalement briser. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte sur le coup, mais après tout…quel importance avait ce bracelet face à Sakura? Sakura était bien plus importante à ses yeux que ce stupide pari. Combien de temps lui restait-il? Il ne le savait pas mais au moins, il savait qu'il allait rester avec Sakura jusqu'à sa mort. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui restait, si c'était une année, un mois, une semaine, un jour, une heure, une minute ou bien même une seconde, il en profiterai un maximum pour être avec celle qu'il aime, il savourerait ce moment, chaque seconde qui passerait à ses côtés, il le chérirait toute sa vie. Ils avaient déjà gaspillé tant de temps. Pas question de recommencer la même erreur une seconde fois. Il avança sa main jusqu'à atteindre celle de sa bien aimée et la serrer. Il fut surpris. Elle était chaude. Elle commençait à se réchauffer petit à petit. Il toucha le front de Sakura avec le sien pour vérifier sa température et remarqua que la température commençait à baisser. Pas encore totalement mais elle avait baissé. Il soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait plus de quoi s'inquiéter. Il allait se lever pour aller acheter de quoi manger quand une main le retint.

Naruto surpris: Que…

Il se retourna surpris et vit Sakura réveillée. Elle serrait dans sa main son tee-shirt. Elle était encore souffrante et n'avait pas encore reprit ses forces. Elle parlait d'une voix faible mais on l'entendait très bien.

Sakura: Reste…avec moi…

Naruto fit un sourire bienveillant et embrassa Sakura sur son front. Celle-ci rougit au contact des lèvres du blond sur son front qui cru un moment à une rechute. Il baissa son visage vers celui de Sakura afin qu'il soit front contre front. Il parla d'une voix douce et rassurante. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle fut très étonnée de ce changement mais tellement heureuse.

Naruto: Je reviens. Tu dois avoir faim après être restée toute la nuit dehors. Attend-moi ici. Je reviendrai très vite. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je te le promets.

Sakura acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un Naruto aussi gentil, bienveillant et aussi intentionné. Elle se souvenait encore de la déclaration de Naruto, de son baiser si…si passionné. La façon dont il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle avait sentit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle avait espéré quelque chose de plus romantique dans ses rêves mais cette version lui allait très bien. Elle avait pu sentir tout l'amour de Naruto dans sa façon de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'osait pourtant pas y croire. C'était si…si irréel. Leur sentiment était vraiment réciproque. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle s'enfoui un peu plus dans les couvertures et se rendormie en rêvant de son blond aux yeux bleus.

Naruto sortit de chez lui pour aller faire les courses. Avant de sortir, il lança un dernier regard à Sakura et partit, le cœur plus léger. En route, il rencontra Sasuke qui accepta étrangement de l'accompagner jusqu'au supermarché, au risque de rencontrer ses fans ambulants qui ne le lâchaient pas. Sasuke avait remarqué que Naruto avait l'air plus…heureux que les semaines précédentes. On dirait même qu'il n'avait plus aucun poids sur ses épaules. Il se demanda pourquoi.

Sasuke: Tu as l'air plus heureux, je trouve.

Naruto innocemment: Ah bon? Tu trouves?

Sasuke: Oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sakura?

Naruto: Oui, on peut dire ça. Regard.

Naruto montra son poignet à Sasuke qui ne vit rien. A ce moment là, il comprit. Le bracelet n'y était plus. Ca voudrait dire qu'il avait perdu le pari. Naruto avait fait sa déclaration à Sakura. Mais pourquoi? Il avait encore une semaine devant lui. Il s'arrêta, ainsi que Naruto. Pourquoi souriait-il puisqu'il risquait de ne plus jamais être avec Sakura?

Sasuke incrédule: Mais…et ton pari? Je croyais que tu voulais vivre avec Sakura pour le restant de tes jours.

Naruto: Je préfère vivre à fond ma relation avec Sakura maintenant plutôt que de la faire souffrir inutilement. Si son véritable avenir n'est pas avec moi, au moins, j'aurai été heureux d'avoir pu être avec elle maintenant. Et puis, le restant de mes jours, c'est combien de temps? Je n'en sais rien. En plus, elle m'a attendu toute la nuit sous la pluie, je n'ai pas pu résister. La pression était trop forte. Il fallait que je le lui dise. Je ne te dis pas la peur que j'ai eue quand elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras après que je l'ai embrassé.

Sasuke inquiet: Sous la pluie? Toute la nuit? Mais c'était un véritable torrent! Attend…mais elle doit être dans un état…

Naruto en rassurant son ami: Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais ça va mieux. Elle commence à récupérer chez moi. C'est pour ça que j'en ai profité pour faire des courses.

Sasuke soulagé: En voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. (En faisant une grimace) Au moins maintenant, je peux être tranquille…

Naruto surpris: Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

Sasuke avec un ton fatigué: Ino a eu l'idée saugrenue de tenir des «réunions top secrète» dans ma cave. Elle débarque sans prévenir, m'enfile une cape, chaparde toute mes bougies et donne l'impression d'être dans une secte. Elle l'a fait plusieurs fois déjà pendant que vous vous évitiez, toi et Sakura.

Naruto avec une goutte derrière la tête: Je vois… Ca ne devait pas être simple à gérer. Désolé vieux.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Naruto rentre chez lui après avoir fait les courses nécessaires. Il alla déposer les courses dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Sakura dormait toujours. Il souriait. Très bien, ça allait lui laisser un peu de temps pour faire la cuisine pour elle. Pas question de faire des ramen alors qu'elle doit récupérer des forces.

Pendant que Naruto fit la cuisine pour sa bien-aimée, Sakura fut réveillé par la bonne odeur que dégageait cet endroit. Elle mit un temps avant de réaliser ce que c'était et se leva doucement. Elle ressentit un soudain froid l'envahir quand elle avait quitté sa couverture. Elle prit la couverture avec elle, s'enveloppa dedans pour avoir plus chaud et alla en direction de la bonne odeur. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et resta debout derrière Naruto qui ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé à bien faire la cuisine et ne rien brûler tout en regardant un livre de cuisine.

Sakura faiblement: Ca sent bon…Naruto.

Naruto se retourna brusquement, et faillit reverser la casserole par terre mais heureusement, il la rattrapa sans se brûler. Sakura était debout, devant lui, avec sa couverture sur elle. Il posa sa casserole après avoir éteint le feu et alla la voir.

Naruto inquiet: Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Tu devrais encore te reposer. Et puis, il fait froid hors du lit, retournes-y avant qu'il ne soit plus chaud et…

Sakura en souriant: C'est bon. Je me sens mieux. Merci Naruto de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais je vais bien maintenant.

Naruto: Montre-moi voir.

Sakura n'avait pas compris ce que Naruto voulait dire par là. Elle comprit soudain quand celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et colla son front au sien pour vérifier sa température. Une fois vérifiée, il ne bougea pas. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras pour qu'elle ait un peu plus chaud et pour qu'ils soient plus proches aussi.

Naruto: C'est vrai que ta température n'a pas augmenté mais elle est encore un peu élevée. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Il vaut mieux rester au chaud. On ne sait jamais.

Sakura amusée: C'est qui le médecin ici? C'est toi ou c'est moi?

Naruto enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux roses de sa bien-aimée. Il respira son odeur, ce qui fit rougir Sakura. Il avait fermé les yeux afin d'en profiter un maximum.

Naruto: Maintenant, c'est moi ton médecin alors retourne te coucher. Je ne veux plus avoir aussi peur que ce matin. (En réprimandant Sakura) Quelle idée franchement de rester sous la pluie toute une nuit. En plus, tu n'as même pas cherché à t'abriter ou encore rentrer chez toi.

Sakura désolée: Excuse-moi. Je ne le referais plus. Promis.

Naruto: Alors tu retournes au lit. Je…

Sakura en se détachant légèrement de son amoureux: Non, je veux rester ici avec toi. S'il te plait Naruto…

Naruto regarda Sakura et ne pu résister à son regard. Elle était tellement mignonne. Il essaya de détourner son regard mais Sakura insista. En plus de ça, elle lui baisa la joue ce qui le fit rougir.

Naruto en bégayant: Bon…bon d'accord…

Sakura en souriant: Merci Naruto.

Naruto: La couverture, ce n'est pas pratique pour manger. Allez, viens, je vais te prêter un pull. Je dois en avoir un quelque part.

Sakura: C'est gentil, merci.

Naruto se détacha de Sakura et prit doucement sa main. Celle-ci sourit et suivit Naruto jusque dans sa chambre. Il lâcha ensuite à regret sa main pour aller regarder dans son placard. Il trouva enfin un pull assez chaud pour Sakura. Il se retourna vers Sakura qui n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder.

Naruto: Tiens ton pull… (En voyant Sakura le regarder) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? (En se touchant le visage) J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

Sakura en secouant la tête: Rien, je voulais juste te regarder.

Naruto: Ah… (En se rappelant de son pull) Tiens, c'est mon plus chaud pull mais je crois qu'il est trop grand pour toi…

Sakura en prenant le pull: Ce n'est pas grave. Ca ira.

Sakura reposa la couverture sur le lit et enfila le pull de Naruto quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait aussi son pyjama. Elle se demanda comment il le lui avait mis et rougit soudain. Il l'avait vu…il l'avait…déshabillé pour…pour lui mettre le pyjama? D'ailleurs…elle avait l'impression qu'elle…n'avait rien d'autre en dessous… C'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait.

Naruto vit Sakura rougir d'un coup une fois le pull enfilé. Il se demanda pourquoi. Il voulu s'approcher de Sakura quand elle recula soudainement. Il fut choqué. Pourquoi reculait-elle? Il n'allait rien lui faire. Elle avait peur de lui? Il cru que la fièvre avait vraiment augmenté et qu'elle ne voulait pas le lui dire.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura? Ta fièvre est revenue?

Sakura en bégayant: Mes…mes vêtements…

Naruto innocemment: Bah, entrain de sécher dans…

Sakura en bégayant: Tu…tu as enlevé…mes vêtements…

Naruto rougit soudainement. Quand il y repensait, il faillit tomber dans les pommes plusieurs fois et par la même occasion se vider de son sang par le nez. Il commença à bégayer aussi. Sakura devait le prendre pour un pervers. Elle devait croire qu'il avait profité de la situation. Il commença à bégayer ainsi que Sakura.

Naruto: Je…je te jure que…que je ne t'ai rien fait! Tu étais complètement trempé et-et-et tu ne pouvais pas-pas-pas rester dedans si-si-sinon tu…alors…

Sakura: Mais…tu m'as vu… (Presque un murmure) toute nu…

Naruto: J'ai…je n'ai pas regardé! Je…j'ai fermé les yeux…

Sakura: Alors comment…tu m'as fait enfilé ton pyjama?

Naruto: Je…

Sakura: …

Ils étaient tous les deux gênés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire, tous les deux rouges comme des tomates. Ne supportant pas cette situation, Naruto décida de parler afin de briser la glace.

Naruto: Bon euh…et si…on allait manger?

Sakura: Euh…oui…bonne idée…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour manger. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours le malaise entre eux. Ca s'accentuait encore plus quand Naruto remarqua que son pyjama aussi était trop grand pour elle et que quand elle se penchait, il voyait tout. Heureusement que Sakura ne vit rien mais lui, essaya de ne pas loucher sur la poitrine de sa compagne.

Après le repas, Naruto décida de dormir dans le salon, sur le canapé et de laisser son lit à Sakura qui doit encore récupérer.

Naruto: Je vais prendre le canapé, toi, tu prends mon lit.

Sakura: Quoi? Mais…

Naruto: Tu es encore malade alors prends mon lit, il est plus confortable. Le canapé, ça me va très bien. J'ai déjà dormi dessus.

Sakura: D'accord mais…

Naruto poussa Sakura dans sa chambre et la força à s'allonger dans son lit. Il remonta les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord.

Naruto: Ne penses plus à rien et repose toi. Demain, j'irai prévenir tes parents que…

Sakura en se redressant: Non, surtout pas! Ils te détestent à cause de…tu sais quoi…il ne vaut mieux pas…

Naruto en baissant la tête: Je vois…

Sakura très vite: Mais moi je t'aime comme tu es et…

Naruto sourit et posa une main sur le visage de Sakura pour caresser sa joue. Celle-ci arrête de parler et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Ces yeux si bleu, si profond… Elle se noyait littéralement dedans. Naruto approcha ses lèvres des siennes et, juste avant de l'embrassé, lui dit quelque mot.

Naruto: Moi aussi je t'aime…Sakura…

Naruto déduisit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa. Après le baiser, Naruto lui fit un sourire dont il avait le secret et la coucha dans son lit pendant que lui, allait dormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto sentit une source de chaleur très agréable contre lui. Il la serra un peu plus afin que la chaleur près de lui soit la plus proche possible. Il sentit aussi quelque chose chatouillé son nez, ça sentait bon. Cette odeur lui était familière. Elle ressemblait à l'odeur de Sakura. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Il sentait l'odeur de Sakura près de lui. Il baissa son regard pour voir Sakura endormi contre son torse.

Naruto en pensant: De…depuis quand Sakura est sur le canapé? Enfin, sur moi? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire en se réveillant? Elle va me tuer!

Naruto commença à paniquer mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit Sakura qui commencer à bouger. Il s'arrêta soudain quand il sentit Sakura le serrer un peu plus contre elle. Peut-être que c'était elle qui était venue et qu'elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Naruto décida de ne plus penser à rien et de profiter du doux contact avec sa fleur.

Dans l'au-delà, Feng sourit devant son écran. Naruto était si gêné. Elle le trouvait trop mignon comme ça. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais ne détourna pas son regard.

Feng: J'ai déjà prit mes médicament Ren. Tu peux vérifier si tu veux.

Ren: Je le sais. Je ne viens pas seulement vous voir parce qu'il faut que vous preniez vos médicaments.

Feng en se retournant vers Ren: Alors c'est une visite de courtoisie?

Ren: Peut-être bien.

Feng: Tu es venu ici car on a plus notre appartement, n'est-ce pas?

Ren: Oui. On peut dire ça.

Feng amusée: Tu vas vraiment le fêter chaque année?

Ren sérieux: Pour moi, c'est une date très importante. Ce n'est pas votre cas?

Feng nostalgique: Si, puisque tu étais mon premier élève que j'ai eu. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre première rencontre.

Ren reconnaissant: C'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé ma voie.

Feng modeste: Allons, ne dit pas de bêtise. Tout le monde me dit ça. Mais c'est seulement parce que…

Ren en coupant sa sensei: C'est pourtant la vérité. Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Feng: Oui, je venais de montrer en grade, mes cheveux étaient devenus marron. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui aie eu la progression hiérarchique la plus importante de toute l'histoire des Shinigami.

Autrefois, Feng avait déjà monté de deux grades en 2 ans, ce qui était un record car elle n'a jamais été à l'académie des Shinigami. Normalement, un Shinigami mettait minimum le double pour avoir son grade, surtout qu'il est débutant.

Le lendemain de son changement de grade, le chef de sa nouvelle fraction l'appela dans son bureau.

Chef: Fuyu, tu viens encore une fois de monter en grade. Félicitation.

Fuyu: Merci chef.

Chef: J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. Tu dois t'occuper d'un élève.

Fuyu surprise: Un élève? Mais…

Chef: Je sais que tu en es capable. (En donnant des feuilles) Voici le programme que tu devras suivre ainsi que les informations sur ton élève.

Fuyu en lisant la feuille: Ren Azuki…premier de la classe…premier de… (En relevant la tête, surprise) L'académie des Shinigami? Mais…je ne suis pas à la hauteur! En plus, je ne suis jamais allée à l'académie…

Chef: Ne t'en fait pas, à l'académie, ils n'apprennent que la théorie. C'est pour ça qu'il faut un instructeur pour leur apprendre à appliquer ces théories. Tu ne sais toujours pas dans quelle voie d'engager, n'est-ce pas? Alors essaye d'être instructeur. Tous les Shinigami passent par là quand ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent faire. Tu verras, c'est un métier où l'ont apprend beaucoup. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui passe ton temps dans les bouquins pour apprendre le plus de chose comme la médecine?

Fuyu gênée: C'est vrai que la médecine m'intéresse mais pas au point de vouloir en faire des études… J'ai juste certaine base que je voudrais consolider afin d'être la plus autonome possible en mission.

Chef: Prend bien soin de ton élève. Il habitera chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à apprendre, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envi de partir après tes leçons.

Fuyu: Ca veut dire que si jamais il n'a pas envi de partir de chez moi après avoir tout apprit, il pourra rester?

Chef en souriant: C'est ça. Tu n'auras quand même pas le cœur à jeter dehors un élève qui n'a pas de d'endroit pour vivre.

Fuyu: Eh ben, ça promet.

Chef: Tu le rencontreras demain, devant l'académie. Il ne sait pas quel instructeur il aura.

Fuyu: Bien.

Fuyu partit rentrer chez elle et commença à étudier le programme qu'elle devra enseigner à son élève. Elle était quand même anxieuse. Elle n'avait jamais enseigné. Elle étudiait le programme jusque tard dans la nuit et le lendemain matin, elle se rendit à l'académie des Shinigami pour aller chercher son élève. Elle le repéra au fond de la cours, isolé des autres. Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le premier en tout qu'il devait rester dans son coin ou alors, il n'avait pas d'ami. Fuyu alla à sa rencontre.

Fuyu: Bonjour. Tu es bien Ren Azuki?

Ren froid: Oui, pourquoi?

Fuyu en souriant: Enchanté, je suis ton instructrice pour quelque année. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Ren en levant un sourcil: Une instructrice? Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Fuyu avec une goutte derrière la tête: C'est vrai que moi non plus j'en ai pas eu besoin, mais c'est seulement parce que je ne suis jamais allé à l'académie. (Sérieuse) Toi, tu as la chance que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi afin de te préparer à la vie de Shinigami. Ne la gâche pas, tu risques de le regretter plus tard. Moi, j'aurai voulu en avoir un, tu sais? (En ayant une idée) Dis-moi, y a-t-il un Shinigami que tu admires? Je vais essayer de lui ressembler pour te motiver.

Ren: Ca m'étonnerai que tu y arrives.

Fuyu: Ce n'est pas bien de tutoyer ton sensei. (En changeant de sujet de conversation) Bon, qui admires-tu?

Ren admiratif: Celle qu'on appelle Fuyu Koishikawa. Il paraît qu'elle n'est Shinigami que depuis 2 ans mais qu'elle est déjà apte à enseigner. En plus, elle suit d'autre étude seule afin de pouvoir se perfectionner. Je voudrais lui ressembler et monter rapidement en grade. En plus, il paraît qu'elle est très sévère et exigeante.

Fuyu avec une goutte derrière la tête: Tu n'as pas choisi le plus facile. (En pensant) Je ne peux pas dire que c'est moi… Il ne me croira jamais… Vu comment je me suis présenté à lui… En plus…comment il sait tout ça?

Ren: …

Fuyu avec un sourire: Allez, suis-moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vivras chez moi.

Ils quittèrent l'académie pour aller à l'appartement de Fuyu. Ca n'allait pas être simple avec un élève pareil. Le premier de la classe… Sur quoi elle était tombée?

Ren sans aucun respect: T'as quelque âge?

Fuyu: Tu ne dois pas me tutoyer mais me vouvoyer. Pour répondre à ta question, on ne demande jamais à une femme de dire son âge.

Ren: C'est parce que vous êtes trop vieille pour me le dire? Faut pas à avoir honte, t'aura toujours l'air jeune malgré ton âge.

Fuyu: Non, pas vraiment… Mais et toi? Tu as quel âge?

Ren: 6 ans ici, 16 sur Terre.

Fuyu en pensant: Il est plus vieux que moi ici mais plus jeune que moi sur Terre… Ca va compliquer les choses. Surtout que maintenant, il ne me respect même pas.

Ren: Je vous ai vouvoyé maintenant, dites-moi votre âge.

Fuyu en pensant: Malin… (A haute voix) Bon, puisque tu insistes, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai 2 ans ici et 29 sur Terre.

Ren surpris: 2 ans? Et vous enseignez déjà? (En tiltant) 2 ans? Mais si vous pouvez déjà enseigner…ça veux dire que (En pointant Fuyu du doigt) c'est vous Fuyu Koishikawa!

Fuyu: Je suis découverte… Oui, c'est bien moi mais je ne veux pas que tu m'admires comme tu le fais. D'abord ça me gêne et ensuite, être un Shinigami comme moi n'a rien de glorieux, crois-moi. Suis ta propre voie et non la mienne. Il faut que tu fasses ce dont tu rêve et pas ce que tu crois être un idéal. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom tout à l'heure.

Ren: …

Plus tard, Ren changea d'altitude envers Fuyu qui fut une instructrice exemplaire, sévère mais juste. Ren en avait bavé durant les entraînements.

Feng: Et dire qu'il a fallut que tu me vois soigner un humain pour que tu ais eu envi de devenir médecin.

Ren: Oui, mais je vous admire toujours autant. Même si je n'ai pas suivit votre voie.

Feng: Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continue à m'admirer. Je ne suis qu'une Shinigami ordinaire.

Ren moqueur: Ordinaire? Je ne pense pas qu'une Shinigami peut être ordinaire quand elle est de rang supérieur depuis au moins 350 ans. En plus, vous avez refusé plusieurs fois de montrer en grade.

Feng: C'est normal, si je montais encore une fois de grade. Je vais me retrouver avec des vieux dans une vieille salle entrain de discuter et remplir des paperasses à longueur de journée. Moi, je crois qu'être instructeur, c'est mieux pour moi que de tenir une place dans le conseil avec tout ces vieux.

Ren: Vous dites qu'ils sont vieux mais vous avez quand même 473 ans.

Feng: Ca me gêne que tu dises un nombre aussi grand. Je me sens vraiment très vieille. Quand je pense qu'un simple humain ne vie qu'une centaine d'année. L'éternité, c'est long.

Ren: Et que devrait-je dire, moi? Je suis presque aussi vieux que vous. Vous avez 473 ans ici et moi, 477 ans. Qui est- le plus vieux d'entre nous?

Feng: Vu d'en ce sens là…

Ren en changeant de sujet: Encore une semaine à attendre. Rien qu'une semaine.

Feng: Oui. Tu viendras avec moi?

Ren en remontant ses lunettes: J'ai du travail. Mais je pourrais sans doute vous accompagner jusqu'en bas.

Feng: C'est gentil de ta part. Tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi pour atterrir.

Ren: Il n'y a pas grande différence entre nous.

Feng: Ca, c'est toi qui le dis.

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de penser à une personne. Il était allongé sur son lit, réveillé depuis peu de temps. Il essaya de penser à autre chose mais cette personne revenait toujours hanter son esprit. Il se redressa et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau.

Sasuke: Mais pourquoi je pense toujours à elle? Elle n'est pas aussi gentille qu'elle a voulu le faire croire. C'est elle la cause du malheur de Naruto et Sakura. Elle me déteste. Je vais bientôt perdre un de mes meilleurs amis et moi…et moi je pense quand même à elle… Pourquoi…? Feng…dit-mi pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré? Et…pourquoi a tu soudainement disparu de ma vie? Dit-moi pourquoi…

A l'intérieur de Naruto, Soshi et Sanji avait l'air un peu plus heureux mais sans plus.

Soshi: Au moins, Naruto est heureux maintenant. Mais pour combien de temps?

Sanji: Qui sait. Si jamais c'était Fuyu et non Feng qui avait proposé le pari, je dirai que ce ne serai qu'un leurre.

Soshi: Ce n'est pas Fuyu qui a proposé le pari dans le rêve de Naruto?

Sanji: Si mais ensuite, c'est dark-Feng qui a donné les conséquences.

Soshi: Ce que c'est compliqué.

Sanji: Ouais, mais j'ai assisté à la naissance de ce côté si sombre. Tu sais pourquoi elle a des ailes noires et blanches?

Soshi: Non, pourquoi?

Sanji: Tout simplement parce que même les Shinigami ne peuvent être tout blanc ou tout noir. Elle n'est ni un ange, ni un démon. Elle ne peut ni être pure, ni ténébreuse. Le blanc ne peut pas être là sans le noir, et le noir ne peut pas être là sans le blanc. Voilà ce que représentent les ailes des Shinigami.

Soshi: C'est le même principe que le ying et le yang.

Sanji: Ouais, mais elle, depuis déjà 450, ce principe est plus fort chez elle. Tout cela à cause de la trahison de celui qu'elle aimait.

Soshi: Je vois…c'est triste pour elle.

Sanji: Ouais…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** Un chap après le brevet? J'espère que tu l'as réussit. Voilà la suite!

**Myko-chan:** Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus revu. Pour le pari, tu verras dans...ce chap. Oui, j'ai trouvé la scène entre Naruto et Sakura très mignonne. Quand Sakura va se réveiller? Et ben...je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu attends mais c'est ce que tu as juste en dessous. Au tout début de ce chap. Merci, voilà la suite!

**sakuzumaki:** Tu veux la suite? Et bien, là voilà! Oui, elle est super mignonne la scène entre Sakura et Naruto. Ma fic est magnifique? Merci, comme toujours.

Bon, comme pendant un certain, j'ai été fan de DN Angel (Ce qui est toujours le cas), j'ai décidé de faire entrer un personne à l'intérieur. Rien de bien important, c'est With . Je l'adore trop! Il est trop mignon. Ce qui me rappelle que ce manga m'avait un peu inspiré pour cette fic. (Ainsi que bien d'autre, bien sûr)

Sinon, retour des répliques en italique. Cette fois, ce sont des souvenirs et des paroles que Feng se remémore dans sa tête. Et quand ses paroles se superpose, je vais faire un mot en italique, le suivant normal, ainsi de suite. Voilà!

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 20**

Vers les alentours de midi, Naruto observa Sakura dormir avec un regard rempli d'amour. Il aurait tant voulu passer ça vie ainsi auprès elle. Il jouait avec ses cheveux roses en pagailles tout en caressant son dos. Justement, sa bien-aimée choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Naruto arrêta et laissa Sakura immerger doucement. Elle remarqua que son oreiller bougeait, qu'elle entendait des battements de cœur et que des bras puissants l'entouraient. Pourquoi était-elle là? Soudain, elle se souvint qu'au plein milieu de la nuit, elle s'était réfugiée dans le «lit» de Naruto car elle avait froid dans la chambre. Enfin, elle avait dormit sur Naruto. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de son rhume et elle avait besoin d'une source de chaleur.

Naruto tendrement: Bonjour ma fleur de cerisier. Bien dormie?

Sakura surprise: Bon-bonjour Naruto. Ou-oui, très bien, merci. (En rougissant) Ex-excuse-moi, je…

Naruto innocemment et en souriant: Ce n'est rien. C'était très agréable de dormir avec toi et j'avais bien chaud. J'espère que ce sera tous les jours comme ça.

Sakura rouge: Euh…oui enfin…ne dis pas ça…mais…je me suis glissée dans son lit sans…sans permission et…

Naruto en baisant le front de Sakura: Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux chez moi. Tu es ma princesse à moi. Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

Sakura rouge: Tu dis des choses si…

Naruto en souriant: Innocemment? Légèrement? Oui, on me l'a déjà fait remarquer. Mais c'est aussi parce que l'on a peut-être plus beaucoup de temps ensemble que je suis comme ça. Je veux profiter de chaque seconde avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies à quel point je t'aime si jamais je devais disparaître.

Sakura se serra un peu plus à Naruto en entendant ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses comme ça tout en gardant le sourire?

Sakura: Moi aussi je veux profiter du temps qui reste avec toi. Je veux aussi que tu n'oublies pas à quel point je t'aime. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Ils devaient profiter un maximum de la présence de l'autre. Mais Naruto décida de briser ce merveilleux silence.

Naruto moqueur: Tu sais que quand tu dors, tu parles en même temps? C'est trop mignon.

Sakura rouge: Et…j'ai dis quoi? (En voyant le sourire de Naruto) Je suis sûr que tu dis n'importe quoi!

Naruto en souriant: Tu répétais toujours mon nom. Ca me fait super plaisir que tu rêves de moi. Et puis, la façon dont tu disais «Naruto» me faisait penser que tu devais faire un rêve très agréable.

Sakura rouge: Naruto! T'es trop direct! C'est gênant! En plus! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça aussi légèrement!

Naruto éclata de rire devant la gêne de Sakura et finit par l'embrasser. Il n'allait pas gâcher le peu de temps qui lui restait pour se disputer avec elle. Il voulait en profiter un maximum, afin de, peut-être, de mourir en paix et sans aucun regret concernant sa vie. D'ailleurs, Sakura n'était pas du tout contre cette idée de passer autant de temps avec lui. Elle préférait ne pas penser au futur mais au temps présent avec lui.

Malgré le peu de place sur le canapé, Sakura finit par se retrouver sous Naruto alors qu'un l'instant plus tôt, elle était sur lui. Ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Naruto commença à embrasser Sakura dans le cou. Celle-ci caressait les cheveux de blond aux yeux bleus tout en gémissant de temps à temps.

Voilà une semaine que Sakura vivait chez Naruto. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se séparer de lui. Ils leur restaient peut-être plus beaucoup de temps pour être ensemble. Ils ne voulaient plus se séparer, de peur de ne plus se revoir le lendemain. Ils dormaient même dans le même lit à présent. Personne encore n'était au courant à propos d'eaux, sauf Sasuke, bien sûr.

Il se trouve que Tsunade avait eu vent de leur relation par on ne sait quel procédé mystérieux. Tout ce que l'on savait, c'était qu'une organisation mystérieuse, qui se réunissait dans une cave, était chargé d'observer le couple de loin, avait mis l'Hokage au courant. On ne savait pas non plus comment cette organisation avait ait pour être au courant pour Naruto et Sakura.

Entre temps, Sakura était partit chercher ses affaires chez ses parents pour aller s'installer chez son petit ami, Naruto. Ses parents n'ont pas été d'accord qu'elle quitte ainsi la maison familiale sans être mariée et surtout pour aller s'installer avec un garçon alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour prendre ce genre de décision, surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était le petit ami. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit chez quel garçon elle allait habiter d'ailleurs. Si elle avait dit qu'elle irait chez Naruto Uzumaki, le réceptacle de Kyubi, ses parents l'auraient barricadée chez elle.

Ses parents détestaient le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi, donc, ils détestaient Naruto Uzumaki qui était son réceptacle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents le détestaient sans même le connaître, comme le reste du village. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ses parents acceptent sa relation avec lui. Qu'ils voient Naruto Uzumaki derrière l'ombre de Kyubi. Mais bon, si déjà l'idée d'un petit ami ne les enchantait guère, ce n'était même pas la peine de parler de Naruto, surtout que le faite qu'elle soit dans la même équipe que lui les traumatise au point d'essayer de l'empêcher d'aller en mission.

Justement, après une semaine, et quelque heure de retard, c'était aujourd'hui, le dernier jour du pari. Feng était revenue de l'au-delà avec son ex-élève, Ren. Ca faisait déjà un mois, jour pour jour que le pari avait été lancé. Il était donc temps d'y mettre un terme.

Les deux Shinigami étaient à présent devant chez Feng, au milieu de la forêt, isolée du village de Konoha, devant l'ancien habitat de Tsukiyo. Feng se retourna vers son élève, sans pour autant quitter son bras. Elle était accroché à lui, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme s'il sortait ensemble.

Pour pouvoir se téléporter jusqu'à la Terre, avec plusieurs personne, il fallait un contact physique, ou tout du moins, s'accrocher à cette personne qui se téléportait. Si on ne s'accrochait pas, on risquerait de se perdre en plein milieu du téléportage.

Il faut dire qu'autrefois, une fois que Ren avait atteint une apparence un peu plus âgé bien sûr, ils faisaient semblant d'être ensemble pour la réussite de leur mission. Ils s'amusaient à tromper tout le monde ainsi, sauf peut-être le petit ami de Feng, Kosuke Uchida. Elle le faisait aussi avec ses autres élèves mais on ne ressentait pas la même chose. Feng et Ren dégageait quelque chose de différent quand il était ensemble. On ne savait pas pourquoi. Ca lui rappelait soudain qu'après tout ce temps, tous ces siècles, Ren n'avait pas eu de petite amie, même pas une petite relation bien courte avec ses assistantes qui était pourtant très mignonne. D'ailleurs, il était plus entouré de femme que d'homme. S'intéressait-il aux hommes? Non, il ne fréquentait même pas ses propres collègues. Il avait déjà traité plein d'homme et jamais il n'a eu d'attirance. Aurait-il déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur? Peut-être bien.

Feng: Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester un peu avec moi? C'est très intéressant la Terre. Tu te trouverais peut-être une petite terrienne à ton goût.

Ren en remontant ses lunettes: J'ai des patients à voir. Ils vont finir par se plaindre que je ne m'occupe plus d'eux. Et puis, arrêtez de dire des bêtises plus grosses que vous. Ce n'est plus de votre âge. Soyez un peu plus adulte!

Feng en faisant la moue: Mouais. Si tu le dis. Si tu es si occupé bah, tu peux partir. Par contre, je te préviens, tu me redis encore une fois que je suis grosse et t'es mort définitivement. C'est clair?

Ren en voyant que sa sensei n'avait pas lâché son bras: Oui, je comprends mais vous avez mal compris ce que je voulais dire. Et puis aussi… Vous devriez peut-être me lâcher le bras pour que je puisse partir. Vous ne pensez pas?

Feng en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ren: Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas envi que tu partes maintenant. Je vais être toute seule à jouer le rôle de la méchante. En plus, Tsuki est à Suna avec la réincarnation de son fiancé. Je ne veux pas être toute seule avec la réincarnation de mon ex.

Ren en soupirant: Vous ne grandirez donc jamais sensei? Cette mission n'est pas un jeu je vous le rappelle. Il ne faut pas que vous laissez vos bons sentiments prendre le dessus.

Feng en soupirant aussi: Je sais, j'ai des responsabilités entant que presque membre du conseil dont j'ai toujours refusé la place depuis plus de 300 ans. D'ailleurs, demain, ça sera fini. J'aurai récupéré ce couple qui a déjà trop erré ici. Je ne reviendrai pas sur Terre avant un long moment. Peut-être avec une prochaine élève qui sait. En attendant, je n'ai pas envie de grandir mentalement, sinon, j'aurai rejoins ces vieux dans le conseil depuis longtemps. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander quand même. Je suis jeune physiquement, donc, je reste jeune mentalement. Je ne veux pas grandir. Je suis très bien comme je suis. Et puis, c'est quand même grâce à toi que j'ai changé autrefois. C'est toi qui m'as rendu mon esprit enfantin qui était déjà presque mort à l'époque.

Feng donna une bise sur la joue de Ren qui rougit légèrement. Gêné que sa sensei puisse le voir ainsi, il retourna la tête ce qui la fit rire.

Ren: Je vois. Mais ça me gène toujours autant que vous dites ça avec tant de légèreté. Vous me répétez toujours les mêmes choses. Ca en devient gênant.

Feng: Tu comprends maintenant ce que je ressens que tout le monde me répète que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont pu avancer dans leur vie de Shinigami.

Ren: Oui, c'est vrai. J'admets que vous n'avez pas tord. (En se rappelant de quelque chose) J'ai un peu de compagnie pour vous. Comme ça, vous vous sentirez moins seule.

Feng lâcha finalement son élève. Ren fit une invocation et fit apparaître un petit animal qui ressemblait à un lapin avec des oreilles tombantes. Il était tout gris et avec de grand yeux noir qui le rendant très mignon. Mais on pouvait sentir aussi une énergie dégager de lui. Elle était assez puissante. Puis, petit à petit, la puissance diminua pour être masqué totalement par le petit animal.

Feng avec des étoiles dans les yeux: Il est trop mignon! En plus il semble très fort malgré son apparence!

Ren amusé de voir Feng réagir ainsi: Il s'appelle With. J'ai invoqué une forme qui devrait vous plaire. Il me semble que vous adorez ce genre d'animaux. Une petite boule de poil toute mignonne. Il ne sait dire que des «kyu» mais ça devrait aller. Vous comprenez facilement les animaux.

Feng en serrant With dans ses bras: Oh oui! Il est trop mignon! C'est Tsuki qui va être jalouse. Elle aussi adore ce genre d'animaux.

Ren: Il sera votre compagnon jusqu'à ce que votre état se stabilise, même dans l'au-delà. Il sera là pour vous maîtriser un minimum. Votre force est pour l'instant incontrôlable malgré ce que vous dites. Il a la capacité d'absorber une partie de votre énergie pour ainsi vous fabriquer un comprimé pour vous calmer quand vous en aurez besoin. Alors ne faites pas de folie. Il ne peut pas tout absorber non plus. Vous êtes beaucoup trop puissante. Jusqu'au mois prochain, interdiction de vous retransformer en Shinigami ici, même si vous rentrez demain. Demandez à With ou à Tsukiyo de vous ramener là haut. C'est bien clair? Ca pourrait être dangereux pour vous et pour les humains aussi. Surtout que normalement, vous êtes encore convalescente.

Feng en soupirant: Oui, j'ai compris… Je me demande qui est le sensei ici. Tu prends toujours soin de moi, même quand tu étais mon élève. Je me demande si ce n'est pas moi l'élève parfois…

Ren en soupirant: C'est une habitude dont je ne peux m'en défaire. (En souriant) Après tout, on se connaît depuis notre début entant que Shinigami, non? (Avec Sérieux) Bien. Sur ce, j'ai des patients qui s'impatientent. Je ne voudrais pas subir leurs représailles. Elles sont horribles à supporter.

Feng avec un grand sourire: Très bien, bon courage, Ren!

Ren en souriant: Merci sensei.

Feng vit Ren disparaître et elle emporta With dans ses bras jusque chez elle. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et se prépara à aller rendre une petite visite à sa…victime avec son petit lapin qui ne la lâchait pas, prenant sa mission très au sérieux.

Au loin, caché derrière un arbre, quelqu'un avait vu la scène entre Feng et Ren. Il avait tout de suite vu que leur relation était plus que de simple ami ou connaissance. Malheureusement il n'avait rien entendu, donc, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se disait, ni savoir si leur relation était vraiment plus que de simple ami. Soudain, il vit quelqu'un sortir de la maison. C'était Feng avec un drôle d'animal sur la tête. Il se cacha et attendit que la Shinigami parte pour sortir de sa cachette.

Feng et With se dirigèrent pour aller dans l'appartement du blond et la Shinigami toqua à la porte pour s'annoncer. Il valait mieux entrer par la porte d'entré et non par la fenêtre. On ne savait jamais ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ils pouvaient être occupés par quelque chose.

Ce qui surprit Feng le plus c'était que ce n'était pas Naruto mais Sakura qui vint ouvrir la porte, avec une chemise trop grande pour elle qui lui arrivait en dessous des fesses. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus espionnée le couple et elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Sakura chez le petit Kitsune. Et surtout, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aillent aussi vite et aussi loin dans leur relation.

Feng surprise: Eh ben, si je m'attendais à ça. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi rapide et impatient pour ne pas attendre la nuit. On est quand même en pleine après-midi. Je dirais même qu'on est encore que le début de l'après-midi. Vous devez vraiment être impatient. Ah, les jeunes. Ils ne savent pas attendre.

Sakura rouge: Quoi? Mais que…tu…

Feng: Mais bon, ce n'est pas mes affaires. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie privée. Ca ne me regarde pas. (Sérieuse) Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que Naruto a perdu son pari. Je suis justement venue pour de ça parler avec lui.

Sakura en ayant peur pour Naruto: Je…Naruto n'est pas là alors…

Naruto de la cuisine: C'est qui Sakura?

Sakura en pensant: Espèce d'idiot! Elle allait marcher, et toi! Tu parles au mauvais moment!

Feng en souriant: Oui, j'entends ça. Il n'est effectivement pas là, devant moi mais dans la cuisine. Je vais aller le rejoindre. (En essayant de passer) Bon, laisse-moi entrer, j'ai des choses à régler.

Sakura en empêchant Feng de passer: Tu ne passeras pas. Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Naruto! Jamais!

Et c'est justement à ce moment là que Naruto choisit pour entrer en scène, avec un simple pantalon sur lui, mettant à découvert son torse si musclé, tout en baillant de fatigue. Il avait le don d'entasser gaffe sur gaffe.

Naruto: Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'arrêta soudain quand il Feng au pas de sa porte avec un drôle d'animale sur la tête mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait par contre, c'était qu'elle réapparaisse d'un coup après une longue absence injustifiée. Il préféra rester méfiant devant elle. Le mois était passé et maintenant, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devait avoir récupéré des forces depuis la dernière fois.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura inquiète: Naruto…elle…

Feng en souriant: Voyons, je suis venue te parler des conséquences maintenant que tu as perdu le pari. Sinon, pour quoi d'autre je m'intéresserais à toi?

Feng désigna ensuite le poignet de Naruto dont la trace du bracelet magique avait disparut. Naruto regarda aussi son poignet et comprit la raison de sa visite. Il aurait du savoir que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Il y pensait chaque jour mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle viendrait aussi rapidement.

Feng: Car comme je le vois, tu n'as plus de bracelet sur ton poignet. J'en conclu donc que je peux faire ce que je veux, vu que je suis la grande gagnante. J'ai décidé de changer quelque petite chose, rien de bien méchant. Mais il vaux mieux que tu sois au courant.

Naruto baissa la tête alors que Sakura devenait de plus en plus inquiète pour son petit ami. Il se retourna et se prépara à aller dans le salon mais avant, il s'adressa à Feng, le dos toujours tourné.

Naruto: Entre. On en discutera mieux dans le salon.

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto à Sakura: Je savais que ça allait arriver de toute façon. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer.

Feng en pensant: Il a changé. Il n'a plus ses troubles psychologiques comme il y a plus d'un mois. Il n'est plus aussi fragile qu'auparavant. (En regardant Sakura) C'est sûrement Sakura qui a du l'apaisé. Il a retrouvé son équilibre mental grâce à elle et à l'amour qu'il lui porte. (Déçue) Dommage, c'était plutôt marrant de m'occuper de lui et de m'amuser avec ses réactions. (En souriant) Bah, après tout, si l'humain ne change pas, ce n'est pas intéressant.

Feng entra dans l'appartement et s'assit sur le canapé sans qu'on ne lui propose tout en posant With à côté de lui. Elle s'installait, comme ça, avec son petit animal, comme si elle était chez elle. Naruto ainsi que Sakura prirent une chaise et s'assirent en face de Feng. Ils étaient restés main dans la main depuis qu'ils étaient assis en face de la femme aux cheveux orangés. Ils étaient aussi tous les deux anxieux sur ce qui allait arriver à présent.

Feng sourit. Ce qui avait augmenté la pression dans la pièce. Elle caressa la tête de With tout en laissant Naruto et Sakura mariner dans l'angoisse. Elle décida tout de même à parler, malgré le faite qu'elle apprécier ce genre d'atmosphère quand c'était elle qui en était le maître. Le contraire ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle voulait aussi abréger la «conversation» afin d'aller se promener un peu.

Feng: Bon, puisque tu as perdu, et que je suis extrêmement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui grâce à un de mes élèves, enfin, ex-élève. Je te laisse en vie. Tu pourras vivre heureux le restant de tes jours avec Sakura, ce qui était le véritable avenir qui t'étais destiné.

Naruto heureux: Vraiment? Je peux rester pour toujours avec Sakura? Vrai de vrai? Tu ne mens pas?

Feng: Bien sûr, puisque je le dis. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer la destinée d'une personne, enfin, pas encore.

Sakura heureuse aussi: C'est super Naruto! On va pouvoir rester ensemble! On ne sera pas séparé!

Feng les laissa dans leur petit bonheur pendant quelque instant avant de reprendre. Cette fois, elle était très sérieuse, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa tête toute souriante de tout à l'heure.

Feng: Mais en échange, je veux Soshi Arashi Uzumaki. Après tout, c'est dans ce but que je suis venue sur Terre. J'irai chercher sa partenaire demain. Comment elle s'appelle déjà? A oui, Keiko Uzumaki, sa femme.

Naruto fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle voulait Soshi…son meilleur ami et depuis peu, son père…ainsi que ça mère dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage?

Naruto difficilement: Tu…tu veux mon…mon père et…ma mère…en échange de mon bonheur future?

Feng en souriant: En un mot, oui, c'est ça. Je vois aussi que tu connais la vérité sur tes parents. Ton père et ta mère ont refusé de partir dans l'au-delà il y a de cela, 16 ans. Ils étaient soi-disant inquiets pour leur enfant, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont refusé. Enfin, vos histoires de famille ne me regardent pas, (Haineuse) surtout celle de ce menteur incapable de tenir une promesse. (En laissant sa haine de côté) Bref, je préfère revenir à notre sujet principal. (Sérieuse) Vois-tu, si je décide d'intégrer le conseil, même si c'est pour mes fins personnelles, cette fois-ci, je pourrais jouer avec ta destinée autant qu'il m'en plaira. On ne peut manipuler que la destinée des vivants. Avec les morts, c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Vu qu'ils sont morts.

Et voilà. Feng avait posé sa condition ainsi qu'une petite explication sur les pouvoirs des Shinigami. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai concernant la manipulation de la destinée. Quand les membres du conseil s'ennuyaient, ils pouvaient décider de modifier la destinée des êtres vivants afin d'égayer un peu leur «vie», leur quotidien monotone. Elle devait réussir sa mission. Elle n'avait jamais échoué jusqu'à maintenant et il n'était pas question de commencer aujourd'hui.

De leur côté, Naruto et Sakura ne savaient pas quoi dire. Quel choix allait faire Naruto? Sakura avait de plus en plus peur pour son petit ami. Il était devant un choix difficile. Soit il renonçait à son bonheur, donc, lui faire du mal à elle, soit il sacrifiait son père qu'il venait à peine de connaître la véritable identité et sa mère, dont il n'avait encore jamais vu le visage.

Sakura doucement: Naruto…

Naruto en serrant ses poings: Je ne peux pas faire ça! Comment veux-tu que je fasse un choix avec ça? Je dois vraiment choisir entre mon avenir avec celle que j'aime et l'âme de mes parents que je ne connais pas encore très bien?

Feng en proposant un choix: Tu préfères peut-être que je prenne la vie de Sakura. Je le peux aussi, mais je trouverai quand même le moyen de reprendre Soshi et Keiko, et par la force cette fois.

Naruto en se levant: Non! (En se désignant) Prend la mienne au lieu de la sienne! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça! Ni elle, ni personne!

Feng en pensant: Est-ce qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il dit? Vraiment! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi bête. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est impulsif. (A haute voix, lassée) Si je prends la tienne, je prends automatiquement l'âme de Soshi et Sanji qui sont à l'intérieur de toi. Quand à Keiko, tu ne pourras rien faire, tu ne sais même pas où elle est alors que moi, si. Ca m'en fera trois d'un coup, plus celui de Keiko, donc moins de travail pour plus tard. Ce sera très encombrant mais bon, on y peut rien.

Naruto baissa la tête. Il était prit au piège. Il ne pouvait ni donner son âme, ni laisser Feng prendre celle de Soshi, Keiko, Kyubi ou Sakura. Il avait eu tant de mal à être avec Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas tout perdre à cause d'un stupide pari qu'il avait perdu. Quand à Soshi, il ne s'était même pas réconcilier avec lui, ni apprit grand-chose sur sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Puis, il y avait Keiko, sa mère, dont il ne connaissait rien à part ses tendances violentes envers son époux. Et enfin Kyubi. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien le comprendre mais il s'avait qu'ils s'appréciaient mutuellement, même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa décision comme ça. Il lui fallait du temps.

Feng: Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, aujourd'hui je suis généreuse et de bonne humeur, je te laisse jusqu'à demain, même heure, pour réfléchir. Réfléchit bien surtout. Ce n'est plus toi qui es concerné par le pari mais tes proches aussi. Retrouve-moi chez moi demain, et soit à l'heure. Je compte sur toi.

Feng se leva et partit, sans oublier With sur le canapé. Elle partit donc en laissant Naruto et Sakura en pleine méditation, enfin, surtout Naruto. Que devait-il choisir? Il avait si peu de temps. Comment faire pour choisir? Le mieux, c'était peut-être de discuter avec tout les concernés du pari, non?

Feng aurait très bien pu prendre Soshi de force mais elle préférait la délicatesse et le plein gré de celui qui doit subir «l'opération» d'extraction de l'âme. Enfin, quand elle parlait de délicatesse, c'était la délicatesse à sa façon et le plein gré, un plein gré un peu forcé. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle finirait cette mission coute que coute.

Sur le chemin du retour, un homme barra la route de Feng. Cet homme n'était personne d'autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait une mine déterminée, comme s'il allait lui faire une déclaration ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais rien qu'à cette pensée, elle éclata de rire devant un Sasuke déterminé devenu incrédule. Puis, il se mit rapidement en colère avec une veine qui palpite au dessus de sa tempe.

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu ris?

Feng en se calmant: Pour rien. Je pensais juste que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps et te voir avec une tête pareille, c'était trop drôle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire!

Sasuke sérieux: Suis-moi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Feng se calma immédiatement après avoir entendu «l'ordre» de Sasuke. Comment osait-il lui donner un ordre? Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il soit aussi direct. Elle reprit sa mine froide qu'elle avait l'habitude de dresser pour lui.

Feng: Je ne suis pas ta chienne, si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le maintenant qu'on en finisse.

Sasuke avança vers Feng et la prit par la main avant de l'entraîner au loin. Feng essaya de s'en défaire mais With décida de la gêner pour qu'elle ne se défasse pas de l'étreinte brutale à la main. Il l'entraîna jusque dans la forêt, loin des regards curieux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et Feng retira brusquement sa main. Elle ne supportait pas d'être tirée ainsi, et surtout, de force. Elle était irritée rien qu'à cette pensée.

Feng: C'est bon maintenant! Dit moi ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Je suis très occupée!

Sasuke rouge: Ce n'est pas si simple! Laisse-moi le temps de…enfin voilà…

Feng trouvait ça bizarre que Sasuke rougisse ainsi devant elle. Il allait vraiment lui faire une déclaration? Non, impossible. Elle lui avait mené la vie dure pour ne pas que cela se produise. Dans sa tête, l'image de son premier amour se superposa avec l'image de Sasuke. Il n'allait quand même pas sortir les mêmes phrases, c'était insensé. Ils étaient totalement différents. Même si c'était une réincarnation, ça ne pouvait pas être comme ça.

Sasuke rouge: Je…comment dire… Depuis que je t'ai rencontré…je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Feng ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était comme la première fois… L'image de Kosuke lui revint en tête et elle se remémora la déclaration de celui-ci. Elle se rappelait de chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé.

Kosuke rouge: _Je…comment dire… Depuis que je t'ai rencontré…je n'arrête pas de penser à toi._

Feng en pensant: Et là, il va dire…

Kosuke rouge: _Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale._

Sasuke rouge: Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale.

Kosuke et Sasuke rouge: _Je _t'ai_ observé _pendant_ un _certain_ temps _avant_ de _me_ rendre _compte_ de _mes_ sentiments _pour_ toi._

Feng troublée et en pensant: Pourquoi disent-ils la même chose? Pourquoi? J'ai beau savoir que c'est la réincarnation de Kosuke mais…je ne pensais qu'ils diraient la même chose. Je me sens bizarre… Ses paroles…me touchent encore une fois…Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus être touché par lui alors pourquoi? Pourquoi je suis touchée à ce point? Je ne peux plus le regarder en face. Je baisse mon regard vers With qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux. Oh non…je sens mes larmes qui vont couler. Il ne faut pas que je montre ma faiblesse devant lui.

Feng en avait assez d'écouter Sasuke faire sa déclaration, identique à celui de Kosuke. Ca lui faisait trop mal. La blessure, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à cicatriser, venait de ce rouvrir d'un coup. Elle se retourna et se prépara à partir. Mais Sasuke en avait décidé autrement. Il la retint par la main pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

Sasuke: Attend! Je n'ai pas fini!

Feng: Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire alors lâche-moi!

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: Comment peux-tu le savoir, Feng? Je…

Feng en fermant les yeux: Tout simplement parce que tu m'as déjà dit la même chose il y a longtemps.

Sasuke surpris: Attend! Je…

Feng se retourna, les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Il était tenté de la prendre dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse la réconforter.

Feng en étouffant ses sanglots: Lâche-moi Kosuke… C'est… Notre histoire est finit il y a déjà bien longtemps! Lâche-moi maintenant!

Feng retira sa main et partit en courant avec With à ses trousses. Sasuke était resté planté là, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qui était ce Kosuke? Pourquoi continuait-elle à l'appeler ainsi? De quelle histoire parle-t-elle? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	21. Chapter 21

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**sakuzumaki:** C'est super que tu ais réussit ton brevet. Félicitation! C'est vrai que je donne de plus en plus de précision sur Feng afin de la connaitre un peu plus à chaque chap. Je suis contente que tu l'ai ressentit. J'avais peur d'avoir mal écrit. Le choix de Naruto? Ce sera peut-être dans le prochain chap mais je pense que tu auras deviné dans celui là. Rencontrer Keiko, ça serait bien...peut-être ou peut-être pas, on verra dans le prochain chap aussi.

**la 5eme tempête:** Ouais, ça fait toujours bizarre de le voir amoureux. L'avenir nous le dira, oui, tu me diras le résultat du brevet, hein?

**Myko-chan:** Le choix de Naruto? Dans le prochain chap! Mais je pense que tu le devineras à la fin de celui ci. Pour ta supposition, tu verras dans ce chap. Sasuke qui se déclare, c'est aussi dans ce chap, tu verras comment. Pour que Feng laisse Naruto et Sakura tranquille, on verra ça plus tard. Merci du compliment.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 21**

Dans l'appartement de Naruto, celui-ci était assis sur le canapé. Ses mains soutenaient sa tête. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Comment trouver une réponse aussi rapidement? Une seule journée, ce n'était pas suffisant. Sakura était agenouillée devant son petit ami. Elle devait le soutenir. C'était aussi difficile pour lui que pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Naruto était totalement perdu, comme une petit enfant qui avait perdu son chemin. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Après un moment, s'en prévenir, Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras. Celle fut très étonnée mais lui rendit son étreinte. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'un soutien, d'un réconfort. Il devait sans doute prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie: ses parents ou son avenir. Qui pourrait faire un choix pareil? Qui déciderait de sacrifier ses parents pour son propre bonheur? Qui pourrait renoncer à son avenir si heureux avec la personne qu'il aime pour ses parents? Qui pourrait ferait un choix aussi cruel?

Naruto faiblement: Qu'est-ce que…je dois faire? Dis-moi Sakura…qu'est-ce que…je dois faire?

Sakura triste: Je ne sais pas… Je suis désolé Naruto… Je ne sais vraiment pas… La situation nous dépasse complètement. Je me sens si mal de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Comment trouver une solution à ce problème? Comment Feng pouvait proposer un choix pareil? C'était…inadmissible. Elle ne faisait que s'amuser avec leur sentiment. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Peu importe qui elle était réellement. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Sakura décida de parler. Ce n'était pas en restant silencieux qu'ils allaient trouver une solution. Elle caressa la tête de Naruto pour le calmer un peu. Celui-ci avait toujours sa tête enfoui dans le creux du cou de sa bien-aimée. Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce.

Sakura: Et si…tu en parlais avec ton père?

Naruto: J'y ai pensé mais…je ne sais pas s'il me reparlera encore après la révélation… Je…je me suis enfui quand…il m'a dit la vérité… Je ne mérite pas de…

Sakura: Ecoute Naruto, tu peux toujours essayer. C'est ton père après tout. Il t'aidera, j'en suis sûr. Il saura mieux te conseiller que n'importe qui. Tu ne peux pas faire un tel choix tout seul. On est tous là pour t'aider. Ne l'oublie pas.

Naruto: Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis avec tout ça. Je suis perdu Sakura. Aide-moi.

Sakura: Je suis là Naruto. Je suis là, calme-toi.

Sakura resta un moment silencieuse. Elle rassurait Naruto avec beaucoup de mal. Mais, est-ce qu'elle n'essayait pas de se rassurer elle-même en même temps? Peut-être que oui. Elle avait aussi peur pour Naruto. A chercher une réponse aussi désespérément, ça pourrait le ramener dans cet enfer qu'il a vécu dans cette grotte. Elle ne voulait plus le voir se torturer mentalement. Il avait déjà assez souffert. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne pouvait même pas l'aider. Elle se sentait si inutile. Que pouvait-elle faire dans cette situation? Est-ce qu'au moins, elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'utile? Elle avait beau réfléchir, tout ce qu'elle pouvait, c'était le rassurer avec des mots, mais les mots sont parfois bien faibles, surtout dans cette situation là.

Sakura: Cette histoire concerne aussi ton père. Ca te concerne, ça me concerne et ça le concerne aussi. Tous tes proches sont concernés par cette histoire. N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide quand tu en as besoin. On est encore jeune, on ne peut ni tout savoir maintenant, ni savoir quel décision prendre au bon moment. Seul l'âge et l'expérience nous permet de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Tu ne peux pas prendre une décision seul sur une telle question. Je suis sûr que ton père est du même avis que moi et qu'il attend que tu ailles lui en parler. Il faut lui demander son avis. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout prendre sur toi comme d'habitude. Il faut aussi savoir compter sur les autres, leur faire confiance. Tu leur demande toujours de te faire confiance mais l'inverse est aussi valable. Demande à tes proches de t'aider. Naruto, fais-moi confiance. Il faut aussi savoir demander de l'aide dans la vie et ne pas compter que sur soi-même.

Naruto en relevant la tête: Mais…

Sakura en caressant la joue de Naruto: J'attendrai que tu ais fini de discuter avec lui. J'attendrai ta réponse pendant que toi, tu iras parler à ton père, à l'intérieur de toi. J'accepterai ta réponse, même si elle doit nous faire souffrir tous les deux. Je t'attendrai.

Naruto en prenant les mains de Sakura: Non, viens avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire seul. Reste avec moi je t'en pris. Sakura, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas affronter cette situation seul. Il faut que tu sois à mes côtés.

Sakura surprise: Quoi? Mais comment? Je ne…

Naruto en se levant: Je vais te montrer. Je te monterai comment faire. J'ai découvert ça après ma sortie de la grotte. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour le savoir mais je le sais. (Désespéré) S'il te plait Sakura, viens avec moi.

En voyant la mine suppliante de Naruto, Sakura ne pu résister. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de l'accompagner, d'être auprès de lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à ce qu'il apportait dans son cœur. Elle accepta facilement la demande de son amour.

Sakura: D'accord Naruto. Je viens avec toi.

Naruto aida Sakura à se lever et l'emmena jusque dans la chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et invita Sakura à faire la même chose, en face de lui. Il tendit ses mains vers la konoichi aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes et se concentra comme il le lui avait demandé. Il avait tous les deux les yeux fermés afin de se concentrer un maximum.

Naruto: Ne pense plus à rien et laisse toi faire. Je m'occupe du reste. Fais-moi confiance.

Sakura: D'accord. Je te fais confiance, Naruto.

Sakura vida son esprit et laissa Naruto faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Puis, soudain, le décor noir autour d'elle changea et elle se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et humide. Elle vit Naruto à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air de bien connaître l'endroit où ils étaient. Il devait avoir l'habitude de passer par là.

Sakura surprise: Que…

Naruto en prenant la main de Sakura: Viens, c'est par là.

Sakura suivit Naruto dans les couloirs. Après un virage, elle atterrit dans une grande salle où il y avait deux personnes, enfin, un homme et un renard dans une cage. Elle devina facilement que le renard dans la cage était Kyubi et l'homme à côté de lui, en dehors de la cage, était Soshi. Alors il était là depuis tout ce temps? Sa soi-disante disparition était pour venir ici? Dans ce lieu en compagnie de Kyubi? C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans un tel endroit. Elle était impressionné, aussi bien par le lieu mais aussi par la taille de Kyubi en face d'elle.

Soshi, en voyant Naruto et Sakura arriver main dans la main, se leva mais ne fit pas un pas, de peur que son fils l'ignore ou le repousse. Ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était de se faire détester par lui. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, et maintenant, il était sur le point de perdre son fils. Mais après tout, tout ce qu'il voulait c'étai que Naruto soit heureux. Et apparemment, il avait trouvé le bonheur avec la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il avait bien vu qu'il se tenait main dans la main.

Sanji par contre, n'était pas si étonné de voir arriver Naruto et gardait sa mine sérieuse. Il savait pourquoi il était venu et d'ailleurs, il remarqua que Soshi avait déjà tout oublié la question primordiale qui torturait l'esprit de Naruto en voyant arriver. Mais dans sa tête, il commençait à se faire des films en voyant Naruto avec un simple pantalon sur lui, laissant son torse musclé à découvert et Sakura avec une simple chemise sur elle, laissant ainsi une joli vu sur ses longues jambes toutes fines.

Naruto ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait en face de lui, son père et Kyubi. Il avait aussi Sakura à côté de lui, il sentait bien sa présence puisqu'il avait sa main dans la sienne. Mais il venait aussi de se rendre compte de leur tenue. Elle n'était pas très adaptée quand on sait que son père était un pervers. Qui savait si Kyubi était aussi pervers que Soshi? Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix tremblait en même temps.

Naruto: Soshi…enfin…je veux dire…

Devait-il utiliser le nom «papa»? Il hésitait. Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi? Après ce qui c'était passé, après sa fuite, pouvait-il dire que Soshi était son père? Peut-être. Il devait essayer. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait avoir un père, il avait le vrai devant lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et prononça un mot dont il avait toujours rêvé de prononcer.

Naruto: Papa…

Le cœur de Soshi fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Naruto, son fils, l'avait appelé «papa». Il était tellement heureux. Depuis que Naruto était partit de cet endroit, il n'aurait même pas pu imaginer vivre un moment pareil. Son fils l'avait appelé pour la première fois «papa». Il était aussi ému qu'un parent qui entendait le premier mot de leur enfant. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait que son fils l'appelle ainsi. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois dont il avait rêvé. Pour lui, c'était presque irréel.

Naruto: Papa…j'ai…j'ai besoin…de ton aide…

Soshi était complètement perdu dans son bonheur qu'il en avait oublié les récents évènements. Tout ce qui importait, c'était son fils à ce moment présent.

Soshi en souriant: Bien sûr, c'est pour quoi mon fils?

Naruto: C'est…à propos de Feng…et…du pari…que j'ai fait…avec elle…

Soshi revint soudain sur Terre. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce pari ne serait-ce qu'un instant? Tout ça c'était de sa faute s'il vivait une situation pareille.

Sanji sérieux: Je vois, le fameux pari, n'est-ce pas? Quel choix vas-tu lui donner? Tu peux soit donner l'âme de Soshi et Keiko ou bien, abandonner ton avenir avec Sakura. La question est très difficile, même trop difficile pour toi. Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin qui ne sait rien de la vie. Tu n'a pas assez d'expérience pour savoir quoi répondre à cette question.

Soshi se sentit honteux. Son fils était face à une situation bien difficile et lui, il ne pensait qu'à son bonheur. Il se sentit si égoïste qu'il en restait encore honteux.

Soshi: Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Je dois me concentrer. J'étais tellement ému par ce mot que j'en avais oublié cette histoire un instant.

Sanji moqueur: Tu es trop distrait dès qu'il s'agit de Naruto. Tu ne peux pas rester concentrer très longtemps. C'était pareil avec Keiko. Impossible de rester sérieux deux minutes quand tu étais avec elle. Dès qu'un homme posait les yeux sur elle, tu fusillais cette personne du regard. Impossible pour toi de rester très longtemps concentré.

Soshi dépité: Oui, je sais. (Aux anges) Mais tu te rends compte qu'il m'a appelé «papa»? C'est la première fois! C'est comme si j'entendais le premier mot de sa vie! C'est la première fois! Si je pouvais le dire à Keiko…

Voyant que Soshi et Sanji étaient dans leur petit monde, Sakura décida de les ramener sur Terre. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et ils n'allaient sûrement pas le gaspiller ainsi.

Sakura timidement: Euh… Excusez-moi mais…ce n'est pas le moment de…

Sanji en revenant à la réalité: Ah oui, le pari. On reparlera du reste plus tard. Le plus important est le pari.

Soshi sérieux: Et bien Naruto. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il n'y a même pas à réfléchir sur la question.

Naruto surpris: Ah oui? Comment ça? C'est plutôt difficile comme question. Il n'y a pas de bon choix là dedans. C'est impossible de choisir entre les deux. On ne peut pas faire un choix.

Soshi: Mais si, c'est très simple, tu dois…

Chez Feng, celle-ci était dans son salon, à ressasser le passé. Elle avait ses mains qui soutenaient sa tête et elle retenait temps bien que mal ses larmes. Mais elle résistait. Elle ne voulait plus se montrer faible devant «lui». Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre ses sentiments du passé.

Feng: Pourquoi ça se passe comme ça? Pourquoi? J'en ai assez de souffrir pour rien… (En criant) J'en ai assez!

With à côté de Feng commençait à lui tirer son vêtement avec sa petite bouche. Il voulait sans doute la réconforter.

With: Kyu!

Feng en le balayant d'une main: Laisse-moi tranquille. Je n'ai pas le moral pour jouer avec toi.

With en insistant: Kyu!

Feng énervée: Quoi? (En se rappelant de quelque chose) Ah oui, la mission! (En soupirant) Je vais envoyer un message à Tsukiyo. Je dois la prévenir pour Keiko.

Feng plaça ses mains l'une en face de l'autre et se prépara à se concentrer pour faire un message à Tsukiyo. Quand With vit ce qu'elle allait faire, il lui sauta dessus. Elle ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs maintenant. Elle était encore convalescente.

With en faisant les grands yeux: Kyu!

Feng surprise: Quoi? Sans mes pouvoirs? Mais comment tu veux que j'envoie un message alors?

With descendit sur le canapé et tira quelque chose des poches de Feng. Il tira tant bien que mal sur l'objet et une fois fait, il s'assit avec l'objet devant lui, comme s'il présentait la chose.

With en souriant: Kyu!

Feng en prenant l'objet: C'est quoi ça?

Feng vit une étrange boite rectangulaire avec des boutons dessus. Elle le tourna et le retourna pour savoir ce que c'était. Ensuite, elle vit une lettre avec et la lu. Ca lui dirait sans doute ce que c'était.

Feng: Sensei, ceci s'appelle un téléphone portable. Utilisez-le pour parler avec qui vous voulez au lieu d'envoyer un message par vous-même. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs maintenant. Le numéro de Tsukiyo est enregistré à l'intérieur sous son nom ainsi que ceux de vos autres élèves. Il faudrait que vous vous mettiez à jour question technologie. Vous êtes en retard d'au moins 450 ans. Ren. PS: With sait l'utiliser, il vous montrera comment faire.

With en souriant: Kyu!

Feng: Un téléphone portable? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. (En se retournant vers With) Comment on s'en sert With? Tu le sais vraiment?

With prit le téléphone des mains de Feng avec sa bouche, tapota dessus avec ses petites pattes et le colla à l'oreille de Feng qui n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il faisait. Tout cela était si nouveau pour elle.

Tsukiyo: _Oui, allo? Tsukiyo à l'appareil._

Feng surprise: Tsukiyo? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la boite rectangulaire? Elle est minuscule! Tu ne peux pas tenir là dedans! Tu n'es pas à l'étroit à l'intérieur?

Tsukiyo avec une goutte derrière la tête: _Sensei, je suis à Suna là, pas dans le téléphone. Vous tenez un téléphone qui vous permet de parler à distance avec des gens. C'est très pratique comme objet._

Feng impressionnée: Je…je vois. C'est très étonnant. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister un objet pareil.

Tsukiyo avec une goutte derrière la tête: _Vous m'appelez pour quoi?_

Feng en se rappelant pourquoi: Ah oui, ramène Gaara à Konoha pour demain. C'est urgent, pas la peine de tergiverser, c'est un ordre. Tu dois par n'importe quel moyen l'emmener à Konoha. Compris?

Tsukiyo: _Bien. Je vais faire tout mon possible._

Tsukiyo raccrocha et Feng regarda le téléphone portable très étrangement. Comment une si petite boite pouvait permettre de communiquer sans utiliser de pouvoir spécial pour ça? Surtout que la distance entre elle était loin d'être négligeable. Il fallait au moins trois jour pour aller jusqu'à Suna. Puis elle se retourna vers With qui était toujours assis à côté d'elle.

Feng: With. Apprend moi à me servir de cette chose étrange. Je crois que je n'aurais pas du refuser tout le matériel qui m'ont proposé là haut depuis plus de 450 ans. Maintenant, je suis en très retard technologiquement. Mes élèves doivent bien se moquer de moi maintenant. Et puis surtout… (En caressant la tête de With) Merci de me faire changer les idées. Tu es bien pratique, toi. Merci.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, Feng apprit à se servir du portable que Ren avait glissé dans sa poche sans trop savoir comment. Elle était très attentive et regardait With s'en servir devant elle. Elle était fascinée par ce petit objet.

A Suna, Tsukiyo venait de raccrocher le téléphone et soupira. Elle se retourna vers Gaara qui était entrain de distribuer des bonbons aux enfants. Celui-ci, sans même se relever, demanda à la Shinigami ce qui se passait.

Gaara: Alors? Tu as ma prochaine «mission», c'est ça?

Tsukiyo en soupirant: On peut dire ça. On va devoir aller à Konoha.

Gaara fut tellement surpris qu'il se redressa. Il donna le panier de bonbon aux enfants qui le prirent avec joie et il aller s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille.

Gaara: Quand?

Tsukiyo en comptant sur ses doigts: Maintenant si on veut arriver demain. C'est très urgent.

Cette fois, Gaara fut encore plus surprit et se leva. Il se mit en face de Tsukiyo pour bien voir si elle ne plaisantait pas. C'était impossible, il fallait des jours pour aller de Suna à Konoha, même quand on allait très vite.

Gaara: Mais c'est impossible! Il faut au moins 3 jours de route pour faire de Suna à Konoha!

Tsukiyo en montrant son dos: Mais avec mes ailes, on y sera demain, vers midi. (En désignant Gaara du doigt) Toi, va prévenir ton Conseil. On part tout de suite. Sinon, on sera en retard et je vais devoir supporter les foudres de ma sensei. (En imaginant Feng en colère) Elle est terrible en colère. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment.

Gaara n'avait pas bougé et regardait Tsukiyo comme ci elle était folle. Elle pensait réellement voler de Suna jusqu'à Konoha avec lui?

En voyant que Gaara ne bougeait pas, Tsukiyo poussa Gaara vers les tours administratives afin de le décider à partir.

Tsukiyo: Tu fais quoi encore ici? Allez! Va prévenir ton Conseil que tu pars maintenant! Allez! Allez! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te traîne jusque là-bas?

Tsukiyo poussa Gaara vers son Conseil et elle repartit là où elle habitait pour préparer ses affaires. Une fois fait, elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire le Kazekage. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de Conseil où il semblait avoir une grosse dispute. Elle entra sans frapper à l'intérieur.

Membre du Conseil 1 en élevant la voix: Comment osez-vous entrer ici sans frapper? C'est…

Tsukiyo ignora le membre du Conseil qui avait parlé et se dirigea vers Gaara.

Tsukiyo: Tu n'as toujours pas fini?

Gaara: Non, ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir. Surtout s'il n'y a pas de raison valable à cela.

Tsukiyo: Très bien, alors je règle le problème et après, on part.

Tout le monde se demanda ce que Tsukiyo allait faire. Ils eurent un début de réponse quand elle sortit un petit sac de sa poche. Elle lança le petit sac en l'air, frappa trois fois dans ses mains, rattrapa le petit sac et vida son contenu sur les membres du Conseil.

Tsukiyo: Bien, à présent, autorisez-vous le Kazekage à quitter le village de Suna pour aller à Konoha?

Membre du Conseil 3: Bien sûr.

Tsukiyo: Le problème est réglé, Kankuro s'occupera du village en l'absence de Gaara.

Tsukiyo entraîna Gaara jusqu'à l'extérieur du village et déploya ses ailes.

Tsukiyo: Tu es prêt?

Gaara en hésitant: J'ai le choix?

Tsukiyo: Non. Allez, une journée, c'est rien. Ca va passer vite.

Tsukiyo porta Gaara et vola en direction de Konoha. Si tout se passait bien, elle arriverait en début d'après-midi le lendemain. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à subir la colère de sa sensei.

Le lendemain matin, vers 8h à Konoha, Feng décida d'aller faire des courses afin de rapporter quelque souvenir de la Terre pour ses élèves. Mais au moment où elle franchit la porte elle vit une personne indésirable assis devant l'entrée.

Feng froide: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sasuke se leva et se retourna vers Feng. Il semblait gêné car il avait un peu rougit mais il se reprit rapidement.

Sasuke: Je t'attendais. Hier, je n'ai pu terminer ce que j'avais à dire et…

Feng ignora Sasuke et passa devant lui. Mais celui-ci n'était pas du même avis et la retint par le bras.

Sasuke: Je t'ai dis que…

Feng en se retournant: Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Lâche-moi, j'ai une journée chargée aujourd'hui.

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: Ah oui? Et en quoi? Tu ne travailles plus au village, tu…

Feng en souriant: C'est simple. Je repars aujourd'hui alors il me faut des cadeaux souvenir et préparer ma valise.

Sous le choc, Sasuke relâcha l'emprise sur Feng qui en profita pour s'éloigner. Elle partait le jour même? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se déclarer correctement. Allez-t-elle revenir à Konoha plus tard? Ca sera sans doute trop tard. Il devait le dire maintenant. Sinon, il le regretterait toute sa vie, il en était certain. Il respira un bon coup et cria pour être sûr que Feng l'entende.

Sasuke: Je t'aime Feng!

Feng s'arrêta sous le choc. Que venait-il de dire? Il l'aimait? Malgré le faite qu'elle l'ait repoussé sans cesse, il l'aimait quand même. Elle se retourna pour être sûr de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il la déteste alors pourquoi…l'aimait-il quand même?

Feng: Qu…quoi?

Sasuke sérieux: Je t'aime.

Feng en criant: C'est impossible! (En baissant de volume au fur et à mesure) J'ai tout fait pour que tu me déteste alors pourquoi… (En criant) Pourquoi tu m'aimes quand même?

Sasuke: J'allais te le dire hier quand tu m'as coupé. C'est tout simple, c'est parce que…

Feng en se bouchant les oreilles: Tais-toi! Je l'ai déjà entendu, je sais ce que tu vas dire alors tais-toi! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part Kosuke! Je te l'ai déjà dis! C'est terminé! Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec toi!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Feng n'avait pas vu que Sasuke c'était rapproché d'elle. Il semblait perdu dans ce que Feng lui avait dit. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle recommençait à perdre la raison. Elle était de nouveau perdue dans le passé. Son passé si douloureux et tourmenté. Il parlait d'une voix douce de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Sasuke: Qui est ce…Kosuke? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui est terminé? Moi, je suis Sasuke. Je ne suis pas Kosuke. C'est vrai que nos prénoms se ressemblent mais…

Feng en tremblant: Kosuke…c'est toi…avant… Il y a…longtemps… Pourquoi…tu viens encore me hanter? Tu ne m'as donc pas…fait assez mal? Tu…tiens donc tant que ça…à ce que je souffre à cause de toi?

Sasuke: Mais enfin, je ne comprends rien. Je…

Feng: Tu…es Kosuke…du passé… Tu…tu m'as…

A ce moment là, With sauta dans les bras de Feng et se concentra. Quand Feng devenait comme cela, elle dégageait inconsciemment de l'énergie en très forte quantité. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait tuer la moindre personne mortelle autour d'elle et se blesser grièvement soi même.

Un fois que With eu emmagasiner assez d'énergie, il sauta à terre en tournant sur lui-même. Une pilule se forma à cet instant et incita Feng à la prendre. Elle le prit et l'avala. Il lui a fallut dix bonnes minutes pour reprendre conscience de ses actes.

A contre cœur, Feng devait donner une explication à Sasuke. Elle ne devait rien dire sur le fait qu'elle était une Shinigami, du moins, elle n'en avait pas le droit maintenant. Elle se redressa correctement, prit With avec elle et parla à Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Feng: Désolé. Je t'ai dis n'importe quoi. C'est juste une crise, rien de plus. Maintenant, ne reviens plus jamais me voir. Sinon, j'agirai en conséquence.

Feng partit vers le village en laissant Sasuke derrière elle. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait prit cette étrange pilule. Qui était-elle réellement? Pourquoi avait-elle fait une crise? Il devait avoir des réponses. Il courut vers le village afin de la retrouver.

A l'intérieur de Naruto, Soshi essayait de convaincre son fils que son idée était la meilleure. Naruto criait son mécontentement. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Naruto: Tu n'as pas le droit de décider à ma place! Je refuse!

Soshi: Calme-toi Naruto. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon…

Au fond, Naruto savait depuis le début que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais il refusait. Il le niait. Son père n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé. Il devait trouver des arguments mais impossible. Il n'y avait rien à redire.

Naruto: Non…c'est…

Sakura voyait bien que Naruto était en difficulté et même si c'était dur à admettre, Soshi avait raison. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ses arguments étaient de taille et pas si facile à démonter. Elle s'approcha de son blond et posa une main sur son épaule.

Sakura: Naruto…je suis du même avis que ton père… Il a des arguments très convainquant. C'est…la meilleure chose à faire…même si c'est dur.

Naruto: Je le sais mais…c'est dur…

Soshi: Courage mon fils. Tu dois le faire.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**tipi:** Ah bon? Tu commences à apprécier Feng de plus en plus. Mais je ne penses pas que tu vas penser ça encore longtemps en lisant la suite. Enfin, je peux pas parler à ta place. Quand au choix de Naruto, je ne sais pas si ta petite idée était juste mais voilà la réponse dans ce chap. Voilà la suite!

**Myko-chan:** Ce qu'à dis Soshi? T'en aura un idée en lisant ce chap. Voilà la suite! Tu peux arrêter de te tourmenter pour l'instant, on verras après.

**la 5eme tempête:** Voilà la suite! Voilà la suite! J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi pour le savoir.

**sakuzumaki:** C'est pas grave pour le retard. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Ah oui, si t'avait plus d'ordi, c'était quand même embêtant. Oui, je fait en sorte qu'il y ait de plus en plus de révélation au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. Ah, Naruto...tu le saura dans ce chap. Voilà la suite!

Le retour des lettres en italique! Les souvenirs de Kosuke reviennent dans ce chapitre! Il va parler dans ses souvenirs superposer avec le Sasuke de maintenant.

Je viens d'y penser, mais j'ai décidé d'envoyer un chap aujourd'hui. Je l'avais fini vraiment très rapidement et maintenant, j'en suis même au chap 24. Comme quoi, j'ai eu de l'inspiration ces derniers jours. L'histoire est sur le point d'arriver à son terme. Je ne sais encore combien de chap mais c'est bientôt terminé malheureusement. J'ai faillit ne pas l'envoyer ce chap car j'étais en colère contre mon frère qui avait volé ma boite de gâteaux que je venais juste d'acheté aujourd'hui mais je me suis dit que ça ne se faisait pas alors j'ai envoyé ce chap rien que pour vous.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 22**

Feng déambulait dans le village à la recherche de souvenir pour ses élèves. Elle réussit à trouver son bonheur deux heures plus tard. La plupart avait été trouvé dans une librairie. Ses élèves adoraient lire, enfin, seulement si ça les intéressait sinon, ils auraient jamais touché un livre de leur vie. Elle avait quand même pas mal dépensé mais après tout, elle pouvait se le permettre. Dans l'au-delà, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec tout l'argent qu'elle recevait à chaque mission ou élève prit en charge. Alors voilà un bon moyen d'en dépenser une partie.

Elle avait trouvé pour Ren et Tsubame des livres traitant sur la médecine, ça devrait les intéresser. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la branche médicale des Shinigami. Mêler un peu les deux arts n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Il y avait certaine chose que les Shinigami pouvaient faire et non les humains, et certain technique n'était servie que par les humains et non les Shinigami. C'était enfin une bonne occasion pour mélanger les deux médecines.

Pour Yahiko, elle avait trouvé de beau Katana de très bonne qualité. Il avait l'âme d'un samouraï et elle savait qu'il allait les utiliser avec sagesse. Il avait un don pour cela et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait cédé ses si précieux sabres à son élève. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne les utiliserait jamais pour faire des bêtises avec ou pour faire le mal autour de lui. Il saura protéger la personne qu'il aime avec ses sabres et Katana.

A Kohume, elle avait trouve de magnifique armes à feu. Elle adorait toutes les armes à feu, malheureusement, dans l'au-delà, il y en avait très peu et ça coûtait très cher. Pourtant, sur Terre, elle n'était pas aussi chère que dans l'au-delà. Mais bon, elle avait quand même eu du mal à les trouvé, très peu de personne en utilisait à Konoha. En général, les ninjas utilisaient les kunai et les shuriken au lieu des révolvers et des mitraillettes.

Pour Megumi, elle lui avait trouvé de bon livre traitant de la pédagogie terrienne. Ca devrait l'aider avec ceux qui ont du mal à ce faire à la vie dans l'au-delà. Certain âme n'admettait pas d'être morte sans avoir pu réaliser ses rêves dans son vivant. Etant instructrice, elle devait pouvoir affronter toute sorte de personnalité différente. Le livre devrait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Pour Kaede, elle avait prit quelque livre sur certain cours qu'on pouvait donner dans l'au-delà. C'était à peu près les mêmes matières qu'on pouvait rencontrer sur Terre. Il y avait des matières scientifique et littéraire. Certain Shinigami voulait s'orienter vers la recherche, d'autre vers historique. Ca devrait l'intéresser car Kaede, même si elle était professeur à l'Académie, s'intéressait beaucoup à l'histoire, surtout l'histoire terrienne. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire là-dessus.

Pour Tae et Sae, elle avait trouvé des instruments de torture. Elles allaient bien s'amuser avec. Etant dans la section interrogatoire et on n'obtenait pas très souvent des résultats. Elle avait même rencontré quelqu'un dans le magasin, un certain Hibiki Morino. Il lui avait donné des conseils et des méthodes afin de ne pas tuer la victime trop rapidement avec ces instruments là. Il avait l'air de s'y connaître.

A Takumi, elle avait acheté une tenue dans laquelle il était toujours très imposant. Malheureusement, ces tenues là finissaient toujours à la poubelle, il les abîmait beaucoup trop vite. Il était imposant certes mais certain, ne se laissant pas impressionnait et commençait à se battre. Bien sûr, après, la tenue n'était plus portable et il fallait la jeter. C'était vraiment du gaspillage. Elle espérait que le tissue allait tenir plus longtemps.

Pour Nobu, elle avait acheté un livre où il y avait beaucoup de chose ridicule que les humains avait fait. Il allait sûrement bien s'amuser en le lisant. Lui qui aimait tellement les ragots, il allait s'amuser à connaître toutes les choses les plus honteuses et ridicules que les humains avaient fait.

Pour Shin, elle avait acheté quelque chose dans le genre «Le paradis du Batifolage» ou encore «Icha Icha tactic», enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre là. Le vendeur l'avait regardé d'un œil bizarre quand elle l'avait acheté. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'un roman, non? Après il avait murmurait quelque chose comme «Ah! Les jeunes aujourd'hui». Si elle était jeune, qu'est-ce qu'il était lui? Un bébé? En fait, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'elle était passée dans les rayons pour adulte alors qu'elle cherchait un roman pour calmer les hormones de son élève.

Et enfin pour Renji, elle avait acheté un livre sur les arts martiaux. Elle savait que ça allait l'intéresser. Il voulait toujours acquérir de nouvelle technique afin de s'améliorer de jour en jour. Il voulait la surpasser un jour alors ce livre allait lui être bien utile.

Bref, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Maintenant, elle pouvait continuer sa mission et enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une échoppe de ramen. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de nourriture terrienne et depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'en avait pas mangé. Elle entra et commanda un bol. Alors qu'elle attendait sa commande, une personne indésirable s'installa à côté d'elle et commanda aussi.

Feng froide: Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ce matin?

Sasuke calmement: Je viens manger ici, tout comme toi, je suppose.

Feng: …

Sasuke ne supportait pas le silence quand il était avec Feng. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. D'habitude, il demandait toujours le silence mais cette fois, il décida d'engager une conversation afin d'avoir quelque chose à dire.

Sasuke: Je croyais que tu ne mangeais rien. Vu comment c'est passé ton séjour ici, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas manger.

Feng: Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne pouvais pas manger. C'est juste que je n'aie pas besoin de manger, voilà tout. (En pensant) Mais pourquoi je lui réponds? Il n'a pas à savoir ça! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?

Sasuke: Ah. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé de venir manger ici pour ton dernier jour?

Chef: Voilà vos ramen!

Feng et Sasuke: Merci.

Ils prirent leur baguette et commencèrent à manger.

Feng: Je n'ai pas à te répondre. J'en ai déjà assez dis.

Sasuke en avait assez de tourner autour du pot et se lança. Il voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il tira une mini un peu triste quand il repensait que Feng le détestait.

Sasuke: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me détestes autant. Je ne t'ai rien fait. Dès la première fois où l'ont c'est vu, tu m'as détesté.

Feng: Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas être aimé de tous. Ce n'est pas parce que les autres dise que tu es irrésistible que ça l'ai vraiment. Tu ne peux pas recevoir l'amour de tout le monde.

Sasuke: Je sais mais c'est de toi que je veux être aimé et personne d'autre. C'est toi qui a réussit à voler mon cœur dès le premier regard. Je veux à mon tour voler ton cœur.

Feng arrêta de manger. C'était ce que Kosuke avait dis autrefois, quand elle le repoussait aussi. Pour ne pas montrer son trouble, elle recommença à manger. Maintenant qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait déjà vécu une situation similaire. Autrefois, elle avait décidé d'aller manger quelque part dans son village et Kosuke l'avait rejoint. Il était le fils du seigneur du village et il l'avait remarqué sur la place parmi tous les villageois. Il lui avait fait des avances mais elle l'avait toujours repoussé. Puis un jour, dans le restaurant, il l'avait abordé comme Sasuke. Il avait d'abord parlé de tout et de rien pour faire un semblant de discussion puis, il s'était lancé.

Feng: Arrête ça.

Sasuke: Je peux faire ce que tu veux. Du moment que tu me donnes un peu d'amour, au moins, que tu arrêtes de me détester pendant, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Feng: Tais-toi! Ca ne te ressemble pas de dire ce genre de chose. Tu dis ça juste pour me séduire et pour arriver à tes fins! Tu veux juste…tu veux juste te prouver que tu es irrésistible alors que ce n'est pas vrai! Tu as du le dire à ces centaine de filles pour après en profiter et les jeter!

Sasuke: Vraiment?

Feng fut surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire et se retourna pour voir la tête de Sasuke. Il était sérieux. Il ne cherchait pas du tout à la séduire mais il la regardait avec des yeux…hypnotisant. Soudain, l'image de Kosuke revint la hanter et se superposer sur la tête de Sasuke. Elle continua sur sa lancé, répétant les même mots qu'autrefois. Allait-il dire la même chose?

Feng: O…Oui, c'est ce que je crois. Tu veux juste…profiter de ton titre pour pouvoir…avoir ce que tu ne peux pas avoir.

Kosuke: _Et je suis vraiment ce genre de personne? Tu le crois vraiment?_

Sasuke: Et je suis vraiment ce genre de personne? Tu le crois vraiment?

Feng: Oui… Je t'ai dis que je…

Kosuke: _Tu m'as repoussé mais tu n'as jamais dis que tu ne m'aimais pas._

Sasuke: Tu m'as repoussé mais tu n'as jamais dis que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Feng: …

Kosuke: _Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien?_

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien?

Kosuke: _Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir mais pour ce que tu es, même si tu passes ton temps à m'en dissuader. Moi, je t'aime vraiment Fuyu. Tu es la première fille à laquelle je dis ça. Crois-moi._

Sasuke: Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir mais pour ce que tu es, même si tu passes ton temps à m'en dissuader. Moi, je t'aime vraiment Feng.Tu es la première fille à laquelle je dis ça. Crois-moi.

Feng n'en pouvait plus. C'était exactement la même conversation. Le ferma ses yeux et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Feng: Tais-toi! J'en ai assez entendu.

A ce moment là, tout comme dans le passé, Sasuke prit les mains de Feng pour les baisser. Il fallait qu'elle l'écoute jusqu'au bout.

Kosuke: _Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je te dis juste ce que je ressens. Je suis même prêt à mettre ma fierté de côté pour te le prouver. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus? Dis le moi._

Sasuke: Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je te dis juste ce que je ressens. Je suis même prêt à mettre ma fierté de côté pour te le prouver. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus? Dis le moi.

Feng en eut assez, retira brusquement ses mains de celle de Sasuke et finit son bol. Elle allait payer quand Sasuke paya à sa place. Elle ne dit rien et partit sans rien dire. Que lui fallait-il de plus pour qu'elle le croie? Elle savait déjà qu'il l'aimait vraiment mais…pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'une preuve. Elle avait encore besoin de cette preuve, comme autrefois.

Sasuke suivit Feng. Celle ne disait plus rien et ne lui avait même pas crié dessus pour qu'il la lâche. Etait-elle entrain de penser à lui? A ce qu'il devait faire pour lui prouver son amour? C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était comme…poussé par quelque chose. On aurait dit que cette chose à l'intérieur de lui voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour enfin avouer son amour si longtemps nié. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans qu'elle ait accepté ses sentiments. Il voulait au moins atteindre son cœur avec ses sentiments.

Soudain, Feng s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose. La même chose qu'autrefois. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de refaire la même chose? Les temps sont différents, les personnes changent, les personnalités changent selon l'environnement même si l'âme est la même. Lui aussi, serait-il capable de refaire la même chose en ces temps? Pourrait-il vraiment mettre sa fierté de côté rien que pour elle?

Feng: Très bien. Tu as dis que tu voulais me prouver ton amour. C'est bien ça?

Sasuke: Oui. Je ferai n'importe quoi.

Feng: Alors crie-le que tout le monde l'entende. Crie-le sur cette place bondée de villageois. Fait-le si ce que tu dis es vrai. Crie ton amour pour moi sur cette place. (En pensant) Est-ce que…tu referas la même chose…Kosuke? Non…c'est Sasuke maintenant?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Feng crut que Sasuke allait abandonner mais elle vit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi? Elle fut tellement surprise de le voir sourire ainsi alors qu'il risquait d'avoir la honte de sa vie. On aurait dit qu'elle avait dis la chose la plus simple à faire.

Kosuke et Sasuke: _C'est _toutAlors_ c'est _d'accord

Feng n'en revenait pas. Il allait vraiment le faire? Il était fou! Il ne pouvait pas le crier sur tous les toits du village comme ça! Où était sa fierté dans tout ça? Pourquoi voudrait-il…avoir honte devant le village rien que pour elle? C'était complètement stupide! Elle voulait le décourager et au lieu de ça…au lieu de ça…

Sasuke prit la main de Feng et se plaça bien au centre de la place. Il leva sa main avec celle de Feng dans la sienne et respira un bon coup.

Feng rouge: Non, arrête! Tu veux avoir honte? Ne fais pas ça!

Kosuke et Sasuke: _Ecoutez-moi _tous_! J'aime _cette_ fille _de_ tout _mon_ cœur _et_ je _veux_ que _vous_ soyez _tous_ témoins _de_ mon _acte_ d'amour _envers_ elle!_

Tous les villageois présents s'étaient retourné et avaient entendu la déclaration de Sasuke Uchiwa, le dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa. Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de lui. Feng rougissait de plus en plus et essayait de se défaire de son emprise mais impossible. Etait-il trop fort? Non, c'était elle qui ne pouvait lutter comme par le passé. L'expression de Sasuke lui rappelait tellement Kosuke mais…elle savait qu'ils étaient différents. Elle le savait et pourtant…elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer l'un à l'autre. L'un appartenait au passé, l'autre appartenait au présent.

Kosuke: _J'aime Fuyu de tout mon cœur!_

Sasuke: J'aime Feng de tout mon cœur!

Après sa déclaration publique un peu courte, tout le monde applaudit. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait faire ça dans un lieu public. Ca, c'était un acte d'amour. Peu de personne serait capable de faire ça de nos jours. Les filles tout autour commençaient à fantasmer «Si un homme me faisait aussi ce genre de déclaration publique, ce serait si merveilleux!». Les hommes présent pensaient que le jeune Uchiwa avait du cran pour faire ça en publique.

Sasuke baissa son bras avec celui de Feng et se retourna vers elle. Il souriait pendant que Feng rougissait. Il avait vraiment osé se déclarer devant tout le monde. En plus, il se faisait applaudir par les villageois. Finalement, peut-être que même après sa trahison, il l'aimait encore… Elle aurait peut-être du…écouter son explication.

Ensuite, Sasuke emmena Feng dans un endroit plus calme, loin des regards curieux des villageois. Il était sûr que d'ici une heure ou deux, tout le village serait au courant de sa déclaration. Même ses amis n'allaient pas la lâcher à cause de ça.

Sasuke: Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué de ça. Tu es satisfaite?

Feng en colère: Imbécile. Si je t'avais demandé de te suicider à la place, tu l'aurais fais comme un imbécile? Sans aucun regret ni remord à cause de moi?

Sasuke en souriant: Bien sûr, puisque c'est toi qui me l'aurait demandé. Je n'aurais jamais ni regret ni remord.

Feng rougissait après ce qu'avait dit Sasuke. Sasuke recommençait avec son regard si perçant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour cacher un peu sa gêne, elle détourna la tête.

Feng: T'es vraiment un imbécile.

Sasuke sourit. Feng ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il ne s'était toujours pas lâché la main d'ailleurs. Il tenta alors de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle le voyait bien mais elle ne fit rien. Heureux, il rapprocha son visage de plus près et l'embrassa. C'était comme un rêve pour lui. Elle qui l'avait toujours repoussé, se laissa faire, Tout se passait comme autrefois. Elle qui l'avait détesté pendant 450 ans, la voilà maintenant entrain de l'embrasser après tout ce temps. Finalement, elle ne pouvait pas le détester éternellement malgré ce qu'elle disait. L'amour est proche de la haine comme on disait. La frontière entre les deux était si mince.

Après s'être détaché l'un de l'autre, Feng pensa qu'il fallait quand même mettre la chose au point. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoir comme ça. Même si elle le niait, elle restait quand même Fuyu Koishikawa au fond d'elle. Elle était Feng Huang à présent. Et elle savait qu'elle ne retournerait pas de si tôt sur Terre. Elle lui parlait tristement.

Feng: Même si tu m'aimes…

Sasuke fut surprit que Feng parlait si tristement. Qu'allait-elle dire? Ils étaient bien là, tous les deux. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle semblait même y répondre, alors pourquoi elle parlait comme s'ils…comme s'ils allaient se séparer pour toujours?

Feng: Je partirai quand même dans l'après-midi. C'est pour ça que…jusqu'à maintenant…je t'ai toujours repoussé. Je partirai un jour, je ne resterai jamais très longtemps ici. Tu…souffrirais inutilement. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir. Je n'y reste jamais très longtemps. Cette fois, c'était vraiment exceptionnel et…je retourne rarement deux fois au même endroit.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que…tu veux dire…par là? (Désespéré) Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre? C'est ça? Tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un d'autre?

Feng surprise: Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

Sasuke en détournant la tête: Je t'ai vu hier avec un homme aux cheveux vert. Vous sembliez très proche l'un de l'autre. Et puis toi…tu semblais tellement bien avec lui.

Feng regarda bizarrement Sasuke puis éclata de rire. Sasuke ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réaction et fut vexé. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Feng: Tu as cru que… Ren et moi …on était ensemble? C'est la meilleure ça! Même Kosuke n'aurait même pas douté une seconde sur notre relation!

Sasuke vraiment vexé: Quoi? J'ai dit quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? Arrête de te moquer de moi!

Feng en se calmant un peu: C'est ridicule! Ren est mon élève! Je sais qu'on a parfois l'impression d'être un couple de temps en temps mais on joue le jeu seulement en mission! Et toi…tu y crois comme avant! Tu ne serais pas jaloux? Autrefois, tu étais jaloux même si tu savais qu'on était en mission. C'est trop fort!

Sasuke en rougissant: Moi? Jaloux? Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Feng: Les petites rougeurs sur tes joues n'en sont pas la preuve?

Sasuke rougit encore plus et se détourna complètement. C'est vrai qu'il avait été jaloux mais l'entendre le dire si ouvertement et en se moquant de lui…

Feng s'arrêta de rire et reprit une mine sérieuse. Elle devait le lui dire. Même si ce n'était pas facile, cette fois, elle fera tout pour qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin dans leur relation. Elle le prit par la main et Sasuke se retourna finalement vers elle et prêt à entendre la suite.

Feng sérieuse: Bref, ce que je voulais dire c'était qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. On vient de deux mondes complètement différents. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire.

Sasuke sérieux: Ca m'est égale, je t'aime quand même. On est peut-être de milieu différent mais…

Feng: C'est bien plus que ça… Je ne suis…déjà plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

Sasuke était sous le choc. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Elle lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Naruto. Elle le laissa seul, à essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'était plus de ce monde… Elle était morte? Mais c'était impossible. Elle était en face de lui, en chair et en os. Sasuke releva sa tête et vit que Feng n'était déjà plus là. Il serra ses poings. Puisqu'elle ne restait pas très longtemps, il fallait qu'il en profite au maximum de sa présence. Il courut vers le village pour essayer la retrouver.

Feng se dirigea vers les derniers pas de sa mission. L'heure était venue d'en finir avec cette histoire qui avait déjà trop longtemps duré. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Tsukiyo et Gaara. Apparemment, Gaara n'avait pas supporté le voyage dans les airs vu sa tête. Il fallait dire que sa tête n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais Feng voyait ce genre de chose très facilement. Elle interpella son élève.

Feng: Tsuki!

Tsukiyo avec une veine au dessus de la tempe: C'est Tsukiyo sensei!

Feng: C'est bien, tu es à l'heure, (En regardant Gaara) et avec ce que je t'ai demandé.

Tsukiyo: Oui, j'ai fait le plus vite possible.

Se sentant au centre de la conversation et surtout, se sentait à l'écart, il décida d'intervenir. Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

Gaara: Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?

Feng mystérieuse: Tu le sauras bien assez tôt cher Kenji. Allez, en route.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'appartement de Naruto. Gaara se demandait toujours ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire, ni à lui, ni à Naruto.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés à l'intérieur, Feng s'installa comme si c'était chez elle et en plus de cela, With l'avait rejoint par on ne sait quel moyen. Elle mettait ses cadeaux souvenirs de côté et regarda Naruto et Sakura qui se tenaient main dans la main devant elle. Gaara et Tsukiyo étaient un peu à l'écart dans la pièce sans pour autant être trop loin. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Tsukiyo vit With à ses côtés. Elle eut soudain des étoiles dans les yeux et elle joint ses mains comme pour une prière.

Tsukiyo: Oh! Il est mignon! Je peux le caresser? Le prendre dans mes bras? Il est à vous?

Feng froide: Pas touche! Reste calme Tsukiyo, on est en mission maintenant. Nous verrons tout cela plus tard.

Tsukiyo en baissant la tête: Oui sensei.

Feng vers Naruto: Alors? Ta décision?

Naruto avait du mal à parler. Il allait dire la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait à faire. Il allait sacrifier quelque chose qui lui était très important. Il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Feng qui était si perçant, si confiant, si effrayant.

Naruto: Je…je refuse d'abandonner mon avenir avec Sakura!

Feng: …

Naruto: Mais… (En relevant la tête) Je ne veux pas non plus perdre des parents que je n'ai jamais connus.

Feng en soupirant: Tu sais que tu me fatigues Naruto? Puisque tu ne les connais pas, pourquoi veux-tu les sauver? Après tout, quel sentiment peux-tu avoir pour une personne que tu ne connais pas?

Naruto lâcha la main de Sakura et serra ses poings. Comment Feng pouvait-elle dire quelque chose comme ça?

Naruto: Mais si je…si je ne peux même pas sauver mes parents, comment puis-je devenir Hokage si je ne peux même pas les sauver?

Feng: Ils sont morts, tu le sais? Ils n'ont plus rien à faire sur Terre. Tu ne peux pas sauver ceux qui sont mort, ce n'est pas ton rôle mais le mien.

Naruto desserra ses poings. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde même ses parents car ils n'appartenaient plus à ce monde mais…il voulait y croire. Il voulait essayer de sauver ses parents qui lui avaient donné vie.

Naruto: Mais…

Feng: Quel est ton choix? Fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Naruto serra ses poings, une larme coula de son œil. Ces mots si difficile et si douloureuse allaient sortir de sa bouche. Sakura le soutenait ne lui prenant par la main l'incitant ainsi à desserrer ses poings sur le point de saigner.

Naruto: Je choisis de…je choisis de garder…mon avenir…avec Sakura…

Feng: Ce n'est pas trop tôt. On voit enfin la fin de cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir fait gaspiller mon temps, vraiment.

Feng se leva et se plaça devant Naruto.

Feng: Gaara, toi aussi, mets toi en face de moi. On va procéder par l'opération d'extraction. Attention, c'est long et pénible. Bien sûr, ça l'est autant pour vous que pour moi dans mon état actuel. (Vers With) With, n'intervient pas. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais Tsukiyo n'a pas assez d'expérience pour pouvoir le faire.

With en comprenant: Kyu!

Feng en souriant: Merci.

Gaara hésitant: Je…

Tsukiyo: Vas-y, tu ne souffriras pas trop.

Gaara: Ce n'est pas rassurant ce que tu viens de me dire.

Tsukiyo: Je sais.

Gaara se plaça en face de Feng comme demandé. Celle-ci se concentra et effectua des signes. Une fois fait, elle plaça une main sur le ventre de Naruto et l'autre sur le ventre de Gaara. Même si With savait qu'il devait empêcher Feng d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, là, il ne pouvait rien faire à part absorber le trop plein d'énergie qui s'enfuyait. Mais il y en avait très peu. Feng se contrôlait un maximum afin de réussir son opération.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement, se demandant ce qui se passait. Quand il vit son ami dans une mauvaise posture, il voulu empêcher Feng de continuer. Malheureusement pour lui, Tsukiyo et Sakura lui barrèrent la route.

Sakura en criant: Calme-toi Sasuke!

Sasuke: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura? Naruto est en danger! Pourquoi tu reste là à regarder?

Tsukiyo: Si tu vas les déranger alors oui, ils seront en danger. Feng-sensei fait tout pour qu'ils ne risquent rien alors n'intervient pas.

Sasuke se calma et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Qui était réellement Feng? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela? Il ne savait plus du tout quoi en penser de ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** T'as eu un vendredi très chargé toi. J'espère que ton poignet ira mieux, félicitation pour ton brevet et voilà la suite d'une de tes histoires préférés!

**Myko-chan:** Si Gaara ne va pas trop souffrir... Ils ne soufriront pas? ... Oui, pauvre tout le monde victime de Feng. Oui, enfin la vérité maisbon, je te laisse découvrir ce chap.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 23**

Feng se concentrait un maximum pour ne pas faire un faux mouvement. Elle ne devait pas mettre la vie de Naruto et Gaara en danger. Elle transpirait à cause de l'effort supplémentaire qu'elle devait faire. Elle suait à grosse gouttes. Dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait assez concentré d'énergie, elle tira l'invisible en recula d'un pas, laissant ainsi un peu plus de place pour les futures âmes qui sortaient de plus en plus. Elle continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure.

A présent, on commençait à voir les corps de Soshi et Keiko sortir des deux corps. Ils n'étaient pas encore entièrement sortit mais une partie l'était déjà. C'était un début. Si elle relâchait ses efforts maintenant, elle risquerait de détruire l'âme de Naruto et Gaara et mettre celle de Soshi et Keiko à la place. Il n'en était pas question. Elle ne devait pas faire l'erreur de tout abandonner maintenant. Après plus d'une heure de travail éprouvant en plus, l'âme de Soshi et de Keiko sortirent complètement des corps de Naruto et Gaara. Ils se détachèrent complètement. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, debout devant eux. Ils flottèrent un peu dans les airs avant de toucher le sol. A ce moment là, ils ouvrirent les yeux pour voir leur ancien appartement.

Dès que l'opération fut terminée, les deux garçons tombèrent en arrière ainsi que Feng. Naruto et Gaara avaient subi une souffrance physique assez importante même si l'opération était sans risque pour eux. Mieux valait que ce soit sans danger avec une souffrance physique plutôt que de courir le risque de mourir sans ressentir une quelconque douleur. Quant à Feng, elle devait être en convalescence et elle avait utilisé une grande partie de ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir effectuer cette opération dangereuse aussi bien pour elle que pour ceux qui le subissent.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Sakura et Tsukiyo allèrent à la rencontre de leur bien aimé et les empêcher de tomber lourdement au sol. Elles les rattrapèrent et les posèrent doucement à terre. Feng, elle, fut retenue par quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver. C'était Ren. Il était venu la chercher. Sasuke n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un pas que le Shinigami était apparut pour la soutenir. Il voyait Feng dans les bras de cette homme et non dans les sien. Et dire que quand il allait faire un pas, ce type était apparu et lui avait volé le privilège de prendre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras à lui. En plus de cela, il lui souriait. Si ce n'était que ça, il ne serait pas aussi énervé mais elle lui répondait par un sourire doux et chaleureux! Elle lui souriait et pas à lui! Elle ne lui avait jamais sourit de cette façon. Les rares fois où elle lui souriait, c'était toujours tristement, on avait l'impression après qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir fait.

Ren: J'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois.

Feng faiblement: Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me chercher. J'aurai pu y retourner seule avec Tsuki. Tu sais, j'ai encore assez de force pour ça. Tsukiyo n'a pas encore son permis de transport. Et plus important, tu dois avoir du travail.

Ren: Je pense à votre état de santé moi, contrairement à vous. De plus, comme vous dites, j'ai du travail. Je suis chargé de m'occuper de votre état de santé qui n'est plus aussi jeune! Il va falloir mettre les freins si vous ne voulez pas vieillir d'un coup.

Feng: Oui, je sais… Merci de t'occuper de moi. J'ai parfois l'impression que nos rangs s'inversent quand tu es comme ça. J'ai presque fini, tu peux attendre? On n'est pas à une minute près de toute façon.

Ren: Bien sûr, asseyez-vous et reposez-vous.

Feng s'assit sur le canapé à l'aide de Ren et elle vit en face d'elle les deux âmes qu'elle cherchait depuis tout ce temps, Soshi et Keiko. Elle voulait les laisser se retrouver et en même temps récupérer un peu de ces forces. Après tout, elle n'était pas sans cœur. Elle aussi elle avait connu l'amour et la séparation. Elle pouvait bien les laisser se retrouver un peu et faire connaissance avec leur fils. Elle était déjà fatiguée d'avoir à leur laisser un peu de liberté. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils fassent des bêtises ou qu'ils s'enfuient. Enfin, elle peut quand même leur faire confiance. Elle les avait connus auparavant.

Feng: Faite vite vos retrouvailles les amoureux, on repart dès que j'ai reprit des forces. Allez dans la chambre à côté et surtout je ne veux pas vous entendre. Les cochonneries, on verra ça en enfer.

Feng ferma ses yeux pendant que Ren s'assit à côté d'elle. Sakura s'occupait de Naruto et Tsukiyo de Gaara. Sasuke, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire car Ren s'occupait de sa bien-aimée. A l'intérieur de lui, il rageait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de la fille aux cheveux orangé. Même si elle avait dit que l'homme aux cheveux vert n'était que son élève, il pouvait quand même voir qu'il avait une relation au-delà de celui d'un professeur et d'un élève. Il s'assit par terre, rageur et les observait sans même le cacher.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre de Naruto, Soshi et Keiko étaient heureux de se retrouver après toutes ces années. Ils n'osaient pas bouger tellement c'était trop beau. Après plus de 16 ans sans nouvelle de l'autre conjoint, ils ne voulaient pas briser ce doux rêve.

Soshi: Keiko, je suis si heureux de te revoir!

Keiko: Moi aussi Soshi! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras et commencèrent à s'embrasser. Même s'ils étaient morts, ils ressentaient encore les sensations des vivants. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ils auraient pu aller plus loin si une personne ne les avait pas dérangés en plein milieu de leur embrassade.

Feng en criant du salon: J'ai dis pas de cochonneries avant les enfers! Alors calmez vos hormones, on repart bientôt! Sinon, on part tout de suite!

Soshi et Keiko furent stoppé net dans leur élan. Ils rougirent comme des adolescents prient en flagrant délit. Ils continuèrent donc leurs retrouvailles un peu plus calmement. Ils voulaient rester encore un peu dans leur vieil appartement qui était maintenant à leur fils.

Après dix minutes, Feng les rappela à l'ordre et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils étaient main dans la main et heureux quand ils arrivèrent en face de Feng. Ils savaient qu'elle allait les emmener aux enfers pour avoir désobéis à la loi des morts. Ils auraient dû partir il y a 16 ans. Ils s'étaient préparés à ça depuis bien longtemps. Ils connaissaient les conséquences de leur acte.

Feng: Bon, je suis gentille aujourd'hui. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire à Naruto, allez-y. Je vous laisse encore un peu de temps. Je rédige mon rapport pendant ce temps là. Et surtout, profitez-en bien.

Ren en levant un sourcil: Où rédigiez-vous votre rapport? Vous n'écrivez même pas.

Feng en désignant sa tête: Là dedans. C'est super pratique un cerveau.

Ren: Vous savez qu'il faut les rédiger sur papier? Sinon, ce n'est pas accepté et vous devrez le rédiger là-bas.

Feng: M'en fiche, ils se débrouilleront.

Ren: Mais sensei…

Feng soupira et se redressa. Son élève ne laissait aucun écart de conduite. Pourtant, elle était sûr de ne pas avoir était aussi strict avec lui. A moins qu'il ne l'ai vu avec les autres élèves. Bref, elle mit ses pensés de côté. Elle prit une feuille et du papier et les donna à Ren qui n'avait pas vraiment comprit où elle voulait en venir, même s'il avait quand même un doute.

Feng: Très bien, note tout ce que je vais te dicter. Je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire moi-même.

Ren soupira et commença à écrire sur les feuilles blanches. Même quand il était son élève, c'était à lui de rédiger les rapports. Soit disant que ça lui servirai plus tard. C'était vrai que c'était utile, mais en vérité, c'était que sa sensei qui était trop flemmarde pour le faire elle-même, donc c'était à lui de faire tout le sal boulot. Et ça continuait encore maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin de l'appartement, Soshi présentait Keiko à leur fils Naruto et sa petite amie Sakura. Il était si heureux de pouvoir voir les retrouvailles entre une mère et son fils.

Soshi: Ma chérie, voici Naruto, notre fils et sa petite amie et notre future belle fille, Sakura.

Naruto et Sakura rougirent devant les propos de Soshi. Ca ne les dérangeait pas qu'on disait qu'ils sortaient ensemble puisque c'était vrai mais dire qu'ils allaient jusqu'au mariage, c'était un peu trop. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était être ensemble, tous les deux. Après tout le mal qu'ils avaient eu pour l'être. L'idée du mariage ne les avait même pas effleurés une seconde, trop préoccupé pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Keiko prit Sakura et Naruto dans ses bras tout en les félicitant. Il fallait dire que ça la rassurait qu'elle aurait des futurs petits enfants même si elle ne serait plus là pour les voir.

Keiko: Qu'ils sont mignons ensemble. Regarde mon chéri, ils rougissent tous les deux. Tu te rappelles quand on prétendait qu'on allait se marier nous aussi? On le niait de toutes nos forces en détournant notre tête chacun de notre côté.

Soshi: Oui, c'était un peu exagéré vu qu'on ne sortait même pas encore ensemble à ce moment là. On passait notre temps à nous disputé et puis un jour. (Avec une leur perverse dans les yeux) Oulà! C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie! Tu avais été fantastique! Waouh!

Keiko en rougissant: Enfin Soshi! Pas devant les enfants! Ils sont trop jeunes pour entendre ce genre de chose.

Naruto et Sakura avec une goutte derrière la tête: On est plus des enfants.

Soudain, Feng se leva et s'étira. Elle prit une position plus correcte et enleva sa chemise pour laisser apparaître un dos nu. Elle noua sa chemise autour de sa taille. A ce moment là, Ren posa une main sur les épaules dénudé de la Shinigami et lui fit les gros yeux. Feng comprit pourquoi son élève lui faisait les gros yeux et soupira. Elle hocha la tête et il sourit.

Feng: Bien, il est l'heure se partir.

Naruto: Attend Feng! Pourquoi tu pars aussi vite? Je n'ai pas encore…

Feng: Voyons Naruto, tu t'en voulais de ne pas connaître tes parents, non? Maintenant que c'est fait, laisse-nous partir en paix. J'ai déjà assez trainé ici. J'en ai marre de perdre mon temps pour rien.

Naruto: Mais…

Feng: Keiko, Soshi, venez ici, on part. Tsukiyo, laisse Kenji, je veux dire Gaara ici. De toute façon, tu recevras ta punition là-haut. Tu ne le recevras pas de sitôt, crois-moi. «Il» ne t'épargnera pas.

Tsukiyo en baissant la tête: Bien sensei. (Tristement) J'ai comprit.

Tsukiyo rejoint Feng avec regret ainsi que Soshi, Keiko et Ren. Ils se tinrent tous par la main et Ren se concentra. Au moment où il allait partir, Sasuke se leva et les en empêcha. Il rageait toujours. Depuis qu'il était là, dans cet appartement, il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il voyait les parents de Naruto qui étaient sensés être mort? Comment se fait-il que Feng ait extirpé des âmes des corps de Naruto et Gaara? Pourquoi est-ce que Ren était là? Pourquoi est-ce que Ren était aussi proche d'elle et pas lui? Il était en colère.

Feng lassée: Quoi? Laisse-nous partir sinon on sera en retard. Je déteste ça. Il faut toujours que je sois en avance.

Ren: Sauf pour les délais de mission.

Feng avec une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…oui… Là, j'ai un problème de ponctualité.

Sasuke triste: Pourquoi tu pars, Feng? Reste avec moi.

Ren en ignorant Sasuke: Feng-sensei, allons-y.

Sasuke ne put retenir sa colère et se mit à élever sa voix, ce qui étonna ses coéquipiers qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Comment ce Ren pouvait l'ignorer ainsi? Et pourquoi Feng se fichait ouvertement de lui alors que plutôt, elle était si douce avec lui?

Sasuke: Et toi! Je ne t'ai pas parlé! Laisse-la répondre! Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'un chien pour répondre à sa place!

Ren fit un pas en avant mais Feng l'empêcha de continuer en pressant un peu la main de son élève.

Feng: Ren…laisse tomber. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et tu le sais très bien.

Sasuke en serrant ses poings: Pourquoi tu m'ignores Feng! Pourquoi tu fais comme si rien ne c'était passé? Tout à l'heure, on était bien tous les deux! Tu répondais même à mes sentiments alors pourquoi… Je t'aime, je t'ai prouvé que je t'aimais sincèrement en le criant sur la place alors pourquoi…tu me quittes comme ça? Pourquoi tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé? Et notre baiser? C'est déjà du passé?

Ren n'en pouvait plus d'écouter Sasuke déballer ainsi ses sentiments pour sa sensei. Il ne le croyait pas. Il savait à quel point Feng avait souffert à cause de Kosuke maintenant réincarné en Sasuke. Il lâcha la main de la Shinigami et empoigna Sasuke par le col. Il avait une rage folle enfouie en lui depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ren: Comment oses-tu dire que tu l'aimes…après tout ce que tu lui as fais? Tu l'as trompé pendant qu'elle partait en mission et maintenant tu reviens à la vie, tu dis que tu l'aimes? Laisse-moi rire! C'est une blague! Tu l'as fait souffrir pendant plus de 450 ans à cause de ta bêtise et tu oses dire que tu l'aimes? Tu crois vraiment que tu la mérites? Espèce de…

Sasuke en colère: De quoi tu parles? Je ne comprends pas! Je ne vis que depuis 17 ans je te signal! On ne peut pas revenir à la vie si on est déjà mort! Je connais Feng que depuis quelque mois! Tout ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens! Elle ne peut pas avoir plus de 450 ans! Elle en a 16!

Ren en secouant Sasuke: Kosuke Uchida… Tu as profité de sa faiblesse pour lui faire imposer tes sentiments! Si elle ne souffrait pas encore de ses blessures, jamais elle n'aurait cédé à son premier amour qui ne vaut rien! Elle te déteste au plus haut point!

Feng assistait à la scène, impuissante. Tout ce que Ren avait dit était vrai mais…mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on déballe sa vie ainsi devant tout le monde. Elle utilisa donc sa voix autoritaire et sans appel. Elle savait que si elle l'utilisait, Ren se calmerait d'un coup. C'était un moyen pour elle de lui rappeler qui était le sensei dans leur relation. Parfois, Ren se laissait un peu trop emporter par ses émotions. Voilà où était son point faible malgré l'expérience qu'il avait acquis depuis le temps.

Feng: Ren! Sa suffit. T'en a déjà trop dit!

Feng détourna sa tête sur le côté. Elle avait assez mal au cœur sans qu'il n'en rajoute une couche en racontant son histoire si triste et douloureuse.

Feng: J'en ai assez. Partons.

Sa voix était remplit de tristesse et de douleur. Ren lâcha Sasuke et se retourna. Il savait qu'il venait de la faire souffrir. Même s'il était encore en colère contre Sasuke, il se retourna pour faire dos à l'Uchiwa.

Ren: Tu ne mérites même pas que je lève la main sur toi.

Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas faire. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Il savait qu'il se donnait en spectacle devant ses amis mais il n'y pouvait rien. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, lui disait de continuer. C'était comme s'il était contrôlé par le diable.

Sasuke: J'ai rien comprit à ce que t'as dis! Je connais Feng que depuis quelque mois! Je viens de lui avouer mes sentiments aujourd'hui même! Comment veux-tu que je la fasse souffrir si je ne la connais que depuis si peu de temps? Et puis, c'est impossible de vivre 450 ans! Elle n'a que 16 ans! T'es bigleux ou quoi? A moins que tu n'ai un problème psychologique!

Ren froidement: Et la vie antérieure, tu connais?

Sasuke surpris: Quoi?

Ren se retourna et fit face à Sasuke qui commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Décidément, ce type était un ignare. Il le regarda le plus froidement du monde.

Ren: Tu l'as fait souffrir dans une vie antérieure. Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant? Tu…

Feng en avait vraiment assez. Ca commençait à traîner en longueur leur dispute. Elle reprit donc les choses en main en utilisant son influence sur lui.

Feng: Ren! Reprend toi! Tant que tu es ici, tu es en mission, même non-officielle! On ne doit jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions à ses ennemis, adversaires ou terriens. Tu as déjà oublié 90 ans de formation? Faut-il que je reprenne ton entraînement depuis le début pour te le faire comprendre? Ne laisse jamais transparaître tes véritables sentiments devant quiconque à part dans l'au-delà.

Ren en se retournant vers Feng: Vous pouvez dire ça mais vous aussi vous vous êtes laissé aller. Il a dit que vous vous êtes embrassé. Cela veut donc dire que vous vous êtes permis de vous perdre dans vos anciens sentiments pour lui.

Feng: Et c'est quelque chose que je réglerais moi-même. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. C'est ma vie privée et je compte bien mettre un terme à cette relation sans aucun sens.

Ren: Bien sensei. Veuillez m'excuser.

Même si Feng avait réglé le cas de Ren, elle ne l'avait pas fait pour Sasuke. Celui-ci déversa sa colère contre l'homme aux cheveux vert.

Sasuke: Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler ainsi, hein? Ren, c'est ça? Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler ainsi? Elle est quoi Feng pour toi? Je vois bien que tu ne la considères pas comme ton sensei! Tu ressens quelque chose de plus pour elle! Tu l'aimes? C'est ça? Allez! Avoue-le!

Ren ne supportait plus Sasuke. Il savait qu'il allait désobéir à son sensei mais il fallait qu'il réponde. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se retourna pour la énième fois en face de Sasuke.

Ren: Oui je l'aime et alors? Je la considère comme ma petite sœur, ça te va? Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je la surprotège? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour elle? C'est interdit? C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait interdire de l'aimer!

Cette fois, ça allait trop loin. Ren lui avait désobéi et avait répondu par ses sentiments. Feng se rapprocha de lui et le gifla devant tout le monde. Celui-ci surprit, posa sa main sur sa joue rouge. Elle le rappela une dernière fois à l'ordre. Mais ce n'était plus le sensei qui parlait mais la femme qu'elle était et qui avait déjà trop souffert.

Feng: Ren! Assez…j'en ai assez entendu… Arrête… Ca suffit… Partons…

Feng retourna à sa place et attendit. Ren, une fois la surprise passée, se dirigea vers sa sensei après un dernier regard haineux vers Sasuke.

Ren: Bien.

Il se plaça à côté d'elle et celle-ci lui murmura de façon à ce que Sasuke ne les entende pas.

Feng: Compte sur moi pour te faire reprendre ton entraînement. Tu as perdu la main depuis 400 ans. Tu t'es ramolli depuis tous ces derniers siècles.

Ren: Oui, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Excusez-moi de vous avoir mis dans l'embarras. J'accepterai toutes formes de punition de votre part.

Feng: J'y compte bien. Ne trainons plus ici. Partons.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Ren se reprit la main de Feng et se concentra. Dans la seconde qui suit, ils disparurent du champ de vision de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Seul quelque plume était à l'emplacement occupé quelque instant plus tôt par les Shinigami.

Sasuke, déçu de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher le départ de Feng, frappa le sol avec son poing. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était se disputer inutilement avec celui qu'il considérait comme un rival de cœur. Il se sentait si stupide d'avoir perdu ses moyens devant ses amis.

Naruto s'approcha doucement de Sasuke, ayant déjà assez récupéré, il était de nouveau en pleine forme. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami qui se releva, la tête baissé.

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: C'est bon. Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai perdu les pédales, rien de plus.

Sakura était aussi inquiète pour son ami. Elle aussi voulait le réconforter elle aussi. Elle s'approcha et posa elle aussi une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Sasuke se sentait soutenu mais il n'avait pas le cœur à leur sourire. Il retira les mains de ses amis de ses épaules et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se laissa littéralement tombé dessus.

Sasuke: Je suis un idiot.

Sakura: Mais, Feng tu…

Sasuke: Et alors? Je l'aimais. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vous faire?

Naruto: T'aurai pu nous le dire, on est ami. On est tous là pour te soutenir et…

Sasuke: T'avais déjà assez de problème, pas la peine d'en rajouter un coucher pour si peu. Je savais qu'il y avait ce pari qui te tracassait et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

Naruto: Mais…

Naruto soupira, savant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part du brun ténébreux et se retourna vers Gaara.

Naruto: Et toi, ça va? Pas trop de casse?

Gaara: Ca va.

Ils s'assirent tous sur le canapé de Naruto et soupirèrent tous en même temps. La situation était vraiment étrange. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser de tout cela. C'était quelque chose d'assez inimaginable. Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre ressemblait plus à un cauchemar qu'autre chose.

Dans l'au-delà, Feng, Tsukiyo et Ren étaient arrivé sain et sauf avec les âmes de Soshi et Keiko. Le transport s'était assez bien passé malgré l'humeur du Shinigami aux cheveux verts. Dès que les Shinigami entrèrent dans l'au-delà, automatiquement, leur uniforme ainsi que leurs ailes sortirent de leur dos.

Feng: Bien, Tsuki et moi, on va aller voir le chef avec les âmes de Soshi et Keiko. Ren, toi, tu retournes à l'hôpital. A partir d'aujourd'hui, rendez-vous tout les soirs à partir de 22h jusqu'à minuit pour ton entraînement. Et préviens tout le monde pour ce soir, j'ai quelque surprise pour eux et pour toi aussi. Même si je trouve que tu ne les mérites pas.

Ren: Bien. A ce soir Feng-sensei. Je suis encore une fois désolé.

Ren regarda Feng qui partit vers les bureaux. Il allait retourner à son travail quand il entendit Feng lui parler sans se retourner.

Feng: Moi aussi je t'aime comme un grand frère Ren. Tu n'es pas le seul à le ressentir. Moi aussi je ressens la même chose.

Ren sourit et partit, le cœur plus léger vers l'hôpital. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disaient ouvertement qu'ils s'aimaient comme un membre de la famille. Habituellement, elle ne disait rien sur ses sentiments pour ne plus souffrir inutilement. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau et de donner sa confiance aveuglément.

Feng reprit la marche et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Elle entra à l'intérieur avec Tsukiyo, Soshi et Keiko. Elle prit place et remit son rapport. Celui-ci le lut et le posa sur le côté avec un tas d'autre rapport.

Chef: Bien, bon travail Feng. Emmène ces deux personnes devant Enma. Il saura quoi faire de ces deux là et Tsukiyo aussi. Il faut décider de son sort au plus vite.

Feng: Bien. J'y vais de ce pas.

Feng quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Enma. Il était celui qui déciderait du sort de son élève et des deux âmes. Sur le chemin, Feng donna quelque recommandation au cas où.

Feng: Il y a des choses à ne pas dire devant Enma alors écoutez moi bien. Ne critiquez jamais sa taille, il déteste ça. Et puis, c'est un privilège de le voir en personne. En général, on ne le voie qu'il fois dans la vie, c'est quand on passe au jugement mais on oublie vite car vous le voyez que durant quelque seconde et qu'on vous efface la mémoire pour ne pas qu'on se moque de lui. Evitez de le mettre en colère et de parler pour ne rien dire. Dès que vous le voyez, évitez d'avoir l'air choqué ou étonné, ça pourrait le vexer. Et s'il se met en colère, ces décisions peuvent être injustes. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Tsukiyo, Soshi et Keiko: Compris.

Feng: Bien, nous sommes arrivés.

Feng s'arrêta devant une porte gigantesque. Elle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et s'arrêta en face du bureau. La chaise d'Enma était dos à elle et on ne le voyait pas.

Feng très respectueusement: Bonjour seigneur Enma. Me voilà de retour avec les deux âmes fugitives et Tsukiyo.

Enma: Bravo Feng, c'est du bon boulot. Je savais que tu y arriverais.

Feng: Merci seigneur Enma. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ainsi complimenté par vous.

Enma: Allons, ne soit pas modeste Feng. Je suis sincère.

Enma tourna sa chaise pour la féliciter. Soshi, Keiko et Tsukiyo furent tellement choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient qu'ils reculèrent tous d'un pas. Feng retint de leur crier dessus. Elle avait bien dit de ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient choqués ou étonnés et bien sûr, ils ont fait le contraire.

En effet, Enma n'était pas ce qu'on appelait quelqu'un de «normal». En fait, pour quelqu'un qui s'occupait de juger si une âme pouvait aller au paradis ou en enfer, il était très petit. Mais si ça n'était que ça, ce n'était pas un problème. Le vrai était qu'il ressemblait aussi à un bébé avec sa tétine dans la bouche.

Feng voulu rattraper le coup et s'inclina devant Enma. Celui-ci faillit leur crier dessus et tous les envoyer on ne sait où.

Feng: Seigneur Enma. Veuillez les excusez de leur grossièreté. J'aurai du les prévenir plutôt. Tout cela est de ma faute. Pardonnez-moi.

Enma se calma devant Feng. Il l'avait toujours appréciait. Elle était parfois de très bon conseil et elle avait beaucoup d'expérience entant que Shinigami.

Enma: Bien, je veux bien te pardonner mais seulement parce que c'est toi.

Feng en se redressant: Merci seigneur Enma. C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir ce privilège.

Enma: Comme convenu, j'envoie Soshi et Keiko Uzumaki en enfer pour avoir séjourné sans permission sur Terre. Quand à Tsukiyo, je vais décider de son sort avec le Conseil.

Feng: Bien.

Enma prit un marteau et tapa sur la table. Dans la seconde qui suit, Soshi et Keiko se retrouvèrent envoyés en enfer et Tsukiyo dans une des cellules de l'au-delà.

Enma: Quant à toi Feng, je voudrais te demander une nouvelle fois d'intégrer le Conseil. Tu sais, tu auras encore plus de privilège et plus de liberté que tu n'en as déjà.

Feng: Je le sais bien, et à ce moment là, j'aurais les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts ou les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus. Je sais aussi que j'aurai plus de privilège que maintenant, mais vous le savez très bien, monter en grade ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéressera jamais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une vie tranquille avec des missions de-ci de-là.

Enma: Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Mais tu sais, les membres du Conseil ne restent pas enfermé dans la salle comme tu le crois. Et c'est justement parce que tu ne veux pas monter en grade que je te la donne. Peu de Shinigami sont comme toi. Certains veulent du pouvoir et font tout pour l'obtenir. Je sais que tu pourras en faire bonne usage. De plus, tu pourrais retourner auprès de «lui» et y vivre. Rien ne t'empêchera de venir ici avec une convocation de ma part.

Feng: Ce n'est pas très joli d'espionner seigneur Enma.

Enma: Excuse-moi. Mais tu sais, si tu deviens membre du Conseil, je veux bien t'accorder une faveur. Après avoir refusé pendant plus de 300 ans, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose dont tu as envi.

Feng: Alors dans ce cas, je ne peux pas refuser car j'ai effectivement envi de quelque chose depuis récemment.

Enma en souriant: Très bien, je t'écoute.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** C'était ton anniversaire? Et bien joyeux anniversaire en retard. Voilà la suite!

**Myko-chan:** Tsukiyo et Gaara se retrouveront-ils? Tu verras dans ce chap. Mais elle a transgressé la loi. Quant à Sasuke, il ne va pas retrouver Feng mais tu verras, c'est plutôt l'inverse. J'en ai déjà trop dis. Naruto? Tu verras aussi dans ce chap. Ce que Feng va demander? Je pense que tu pourras deviner...En lisant ce chap XD. Merci du compliment.

**sakuzumaki:** T'es en vacances? Où? En tout cas, ça doit pas être pratique d'aller dans un cyber. Ma fic est plus génial qu'avant? Merci. Ce que veut Feng? Tu le devineras dans ce chap. Enfin, j'espère. En plus, t'es mon 100ème com.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 24**

Voilà maintenant un an que Soshi, Keiko, Feng et Tsukiyo avaient quitté la Terre et Konoha en même temps. En l'espace d'une seconde, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais venue dans ce village. Les villageois ne la connaissaient pas vraiment, et les seuls à la connaître un peu ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à cela.

Mais seuls Naruto, Sakura, Gaara et surtout Sasuke ressentirent un soudain vide auprès d'eux. Après toutes ces péripéties, il y avait le calme qui avait suivit. Mais c'était devenu trop calme. Le quotidien avait reprit son cours, comme si Feng et les autres n'étaient jamais venu à Konoha. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé sur cette Terre. Elle n'avait rien laissé de concret mais la seule preuve de son existence était dans le cœur de ceux qu'elle avait connu.

Gaara était très vite rentré à Suna après le départ de Tsukiyo. Savoir que celle qu'il aimait avait disparut de sa vie l'avait anéantis mais il se ressaisit. Il avait rendu Suna meilleur qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, avant son arrivé. Il allait tout fait pour que cela reste ainsi. Il était quand même le Kazekage et le bonheur de ses habitants était aussi le sien. Il avait changé Suna au côté de Tsukiyo, voilà son dernier lien avec elle. La preuve qu'elle avait était à Suna est ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, un an après son départ, Gaara était revenu à Konoha pour raison diplomatique cette fois. Etant donné que Tsunade était occupée en ce jour, il décida de se promener un peu dans le village et passer du temps avec son ami Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke s'entraînait sans relâche depuis le départ de Feng afin d'essayer d'oublier sa douleur mais c'était peine perdu. Il ne pensait pas que c'était si dure que ça d'oublier une personne qui vous avait été si chère. Il le savait maintenant. Elle lui avait fait ressentir de nouveau sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais connu sans elle. D'un côté, il voulait tout oublier pour ne plus souffrir mais d'un autre côté, elle lui avait tant apporté qu'il voulait garder ces souvenirs pour toujours. Elle n'avait pas toujours était tendre avec lui mais ça présence à suffit à le faire sentir vivant. Aujourd'hui, il était traîné de force par son ami Naruto Uzumaki pour rejoindre ses amis dans un parc.

Naruto et Sakura avaient officiellement annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble au grand bonheur de leurs amis. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Les réunions dans la cave d'une certaine personne avaient aussi cessé. Bien sûr, ils étaient eux aussi affecté par le départ de Soshi et Keiko mais Naruto était toujours optimiste et on le ressentait à travers sa joie de vivre. Il avait toujours voulu rencontrer ses parents et il a eut la chance de le faire. Il avait longtemps vécu avec son père sans le savoir et il avait rencontré sa mère. De plus, Soshi lui avait tellement parlé de Keiko qu'il avait l'impression de connaître sa mère par cœur. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Quant à Sakura, elle fut heureuse de rencontrer ses beaux-parents, même si ça avait été très court. Elle avait trouvé Soshi très sympathique et Keiko était très chaleureuse. Elle savait maintenant de qui tenait Naruto. Et puis, si Feng n'avait pas été là, qui sait combien de temps encore ils leur auront fallut pour se déclarer. Elle n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses à sa façon, même si ça avait été un peu brutal.

En ce jour ensoleillé, tous les amis de Naruto étaient réunit dans le parc pour faire un pique nique. Ils profitèrent tous de leur journée de congé. Ils voulaient tous profités d'une si belle journée. Ils voulaient simplement être ensemble et se créer de bon souvenir. Ils avaient tous bien mangé et maintenant, ils se reposèrent chacun dans leur petit monde, dans un coin du parc.

Lee pleurait dans son coin comme quoi il avait perdu contre la fougue de la jeunesse du printemps qui avait favorisé Naruto, son rival de cœur. Il avait toujours été amoureux de Sakura et il l'était encore mais celle-ci était avec le blond à présent. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour elle. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur mais il était triste que ce ne soit pas lui qu'elle ait choisit. Mais finalement, il se ressaisit vite en se disant que c'était un nouveau défi pour lui: aller à la rencontre de l'âme-sœur. Mais d'abord, vaincre son chagrin d'amour était devenu sa priorité.

Ino et Shino se tenaient simplement par la main en se baladant un peu tout au tour du parc. La jeune fille avait convaincu son amour de montrer un peu plus leur relation aux autres. Rien que le fait de se tenir par la main devant tout le monde était déjà un énorme effort. On ne le voyait pas à première vu mais Shino Aburame était un grand timide. Si la Yamanaka ne l'avait pas forcé un peu la main, leur relation n'aurait jamais éclaté au grand jour, du moins, visuellement parlant. Celle-là était une vraie commère et l'avait déjà dit à tout le monde avant même que l'Aburame ne comprenne qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. Cela avait beaucoup gêné l'homme aux lunettes noires. Tout le village était au courant sauf lui alors qu'il était le principal concerné dans l'histoire.

Kiba avait dans ses bras Hinata, assis entre ses jambes. Celle-ci combattait sa timidité chaque jour un peu plus. L'Inuzuka avait une influence très positive sur elle et lui transmettait sa joie de vivre. A présent elle pouvait parler sans bégayer ni se tripoter les doigts. Elle continuait de rougir de temps en temps mais c'était un côté qui avait charmé Kiba au tout début, à l'académie. Hinata devenait aussi de plus en plus forte grâce à un entraînement spécial avec son amour jour après jour. Son père ne la critiquait presque plus et elle était heureuse comme cela. Elle ne se sentit plus rabaissé par son père, ni un boulet pour son équipe.

Akamaru, lui, somnolait derrière son maître qui s'appuyait contre lui. Il se servait de lui comme d'un dossier mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il profitait plutôt des caresses de son maître et peut-être qui sait, de sa futur maîtresse. Il était au paradis, entre les caresses de son maître et cette douce chaleur que lui procurait le soleil. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos, comme tout le monde. Il avait beaucoup travaillé cette année afin d'être toujours au top niveau.

Ensuite, il y avait Shikamaru qui était couché sur les genoux de Temari qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il ne regardait pas les nuages comme on le pensait mais plutôt les yeux de la konoichi de Suna. La vue était beaucoup plus belle que le ciel et les nuages. La jeune fille continuait à jouer avec les cheveux de son petit ami tout en lui donnant des baisers de temps en temps. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble. Temari passait son temps entre Suna et Konoha et Shikamaru profitait un maximum de la présence de celle-ci. Heureusement que depuis peu, la jeune fille s'était installée au village.

Sasuke était seul, dans un coin, appuyé contre un arbre, entrain de boire un verre. Il n'avait pas envie de tenir la chandelle entre tous ces couples autour de lui. Il se sentit vraiment à l'écart. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir Feng, son sourire, ressentir sa présence. Elle lui manquait tant. Il ne pensait pas qu'une fille pouvait lui faire tant d'effet. Il ne pensait même pas tomber amoureux un jour. Et dire que ça lui était tombé dessus, comme ça et qu'il n'en avait même pas profité. Qu'el imbécile! Le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était ce baiser. Il avait maintenant la majorité et le Conseil de Konoha lui demandait de déjà choisir une future épouse afin de reconstruire son clan. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il était encore jeune et il avait le temps devant lui.

Choji continuait à manger des chips. Il était seul aussi mais il savait qu'il allait finir par trouver son âme-sœur. En attendant, il continuait de manger les restes du pique nique, dont les chips. Lui aussi ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle entre tous ces couples. Et rester avec les autres célibataires ne le tentait pas trop. Il s'était entraîné très durement cette année pour pouvoir améliorer ses techniques et pour ne plus être un poids pour son équipe. Il était maintenant devenu plus efficace pour ses équipiers. On pouvait vraiment compter sur lui à présent et personne ne doutait plus de ses capacités.

Neji et Tenten étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la même position qu'Hinata et Kiba, enfin, le Hyuga était appuyé contre un arbre et non contre un chien géant. Ils ne se quittaient presque plus. Ils avaient rarement le temps d'être ensemble comme ça. Habituellement, ils étaient en missions ou en entraînement. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus passer tout leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais aujourd'hui, il en profitait un maximum. Ils étaient enfin tous les deux, sans Gai et Lee pour leur dire de faire tel ou tel chose complètement inutile et stupide, ni le poids d'une mission pour leur peser sur la conscience. Ils étaient enfin tranquilles, à dormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Gaara était avec la bande de ninja mais il restait dans son coin comme Sasuke. Lui non plus ne voulait pas rester avec les autres célibataires. Lui aussi il pensait à la Shinigami de son cœur, Tsukiyo. Elle lui avait tellement apprit en si peu de temps. Il avait enfin connu l'amour et il l'avait fallut qu'il la perde. Il aurait tellement voulu l'avoir auprès de lui, même si leur différence d'âge était encore plus grande. Même si elle redevenait un bébé, il resterait auprès d'elle pour simplement profiter de sa présence. Si elle s'était vraiment réincarnée, alors il ferait tout pour la chercher. Il n'abandonnerait pas son premier et seul amour ainsi. Il fera tout pour le préserver.

Et enfin, Naruto et Sakura qui étaient tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Pour eux, le simple contact physique suffisait. Ils avaient subit tellement d'épreuve que le simple fait d'être l'un auprès de l'autre les rendait heureux. Ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps, se murmurait des mots doux. Ils étaient heureux. Sakura avait enfin fait la paix avec ses parents et ils avaient accepté leur relation. Ca avait été dure mais devant leur détermination, ils ont du cédé. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment l'appartement qui les gênait, ils avaient quand même emménagé dans l'ancienne maison de Feng. Ils avaient apprit beaucoup de chose là-bas.

Devant ce calme si reposant, tout le monde avait finit par revenir près de la nappe qui avait servit pour le pique nique. Ino décida de briser ce silence. Pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas mais juste qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue sur un sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un an maintenant.

Ino: Au fait, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas revu Feng. Elle est partit où? Elle a recommencé à voyager à travers les pays? Mes parents auraient bien voulu la revoir une dernière fois. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire combien elle était efficace dans la boutique. Ca fait tout de même un an qu'elle est partit, elle aurait pu nous dire qu'elle s'en allait. Ce n'est pas très sympa de sa part de faire ça.

Au nom de Feng, Sasuke devint encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Gaara pensait à sa Shinigami et se perdit dans ses pensées. Naruto et Sakura baissèrent leur tête. Ino vit qu'elle avait gaffé en voyant l'ambiance si joyeuse tomber d'un coup. Elle aurait du tenir sa langue pour une fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle vit bien que Feng Huang était devenu un sujet à ne plus aborder en leur présence. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais elle préféra ne rien dire de plus.

Ino: Non, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit. Oubliez tout ça!

Naruto: Elle est partit très loin. On ne la reverra sans doute plus jamais. C'est elle-même qui nous la dit.

Voix: Qui ne reverra plus jamais qui?

Surpris d'entendre une voix si familière, tout le monde se retourna d'un coup. Ils avaient tous reconnu la voix de celle qui leur avait apporté des fleurs à l'hôpital un an plus tôt. Ils étaient tous surpris, surtout Naruto, Sakura et bien entendu Sasuke et Gaara. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait trois personnes derrière elle. Il y avait Tsukiyo, Soshi et Keiko.

Feng en souriant: Alors? Qui ne reverra plus jamais qui?

Naruto pointa Feng du doigt et se mit à bégayer. Il ne savait plus quoi dire tellement la surprise était grande. Pourquoi était-elle revenue? Quelqu'un allait mourir? Qu'est-ce que ses parents faisaient avec elle?

Naruto: Mais-mais-mais-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais être…tu…

Feng faussement vexée: Que quoi? Merci pour l'accueil, je te remercie. Pas la peine de montrer à quel point tu es heureux de me revoir. Si tu ne veux tellement plus me voir, j'emporte tes parents avec moi et ils retourneront dans l'enfer dans lequel je les ai tirés. De plus, c'est très impoli de pointer quelqu'un du doigt. On dirait vraiment que tu as vu un fantôme.

Naruto surpris: Quoi? Mes parents? Enfer? Ici? C'est quoi cette histoire? Je suis perdu…

Feng en soupirant: Faut tout t'expliquer à toi. Bon, ouvre grand tes oreilles, je ne le répéterai pas.

Feng parla lentement pour que l'information entre bien dans le cerveau de Naruto.

Feng: Je les ai ressuscités grâce à «lui» mais tes parents gardent leur apparence et leur âge de quand ils sont morts. Jusque là tu me suis bien?

Naruto hocha la tête. Voyant qu'il semblait vraiment suivre, elle continua en parlant plus normalement.

Feng : Bien. Ce qui fait que maintenant, il n'y a plus une si grande différence d'âge entre tes parents et toi. Normalement, il y a à peu près 24 ans d'écart entre tes parents et toi mais maintenant, elle est de 7 ans. C'est pareil pour Tsuki, elle garde son apparence jeune et son âge de Shinigami. C'est-à-dire 15 ans, enfin, 16 ans maintenant et non pas 49 ans comme elle devrait avoir. Maintenant, elle est humaine à 100.

Sasuke en se levant: Et toi? Tu vas rester ici?

Feng en souriant: 500 ans, c'est vieux, non? Enfin, je veux dire 473 ans. Dans les deux cas, j'ai largement dépassé l'âge humain. En plus, je me vois mal avec quelqu'un qui n'a que 18 ans. Même si en apparence, je n'en ai pas l'air, je suis tout de même très vieille. Encore plus que votre Hokage. J'aurais l'impression que ce n'est pas très juste vu que toi, tu es extrêmement jeune. J'aurai aussi l'impression de faire un détournement de mineur. Ce n'est pas très beau ça. En fait, «il» m'a laissé le choix. J'ai donc le choix entre vivre sur Terre ou vivre dans l'au-delà. Je ne sais toujours pas lequel des deux choisir. Si c'est sur Terre, je devrais donc prendre l'âge de 17 ans je crois. Mais bon, je ne serai quand même pas très à l'aise.

Sasuke précipitamment: Reste ici avec moi! La différence d'âge ne me fait pas peur! Et tu ne peux pas faire un détournement de mineur puisque je suis majeur!

Feng: J'y penserai. En attendant, j'ai encore un peu du travail devant moi. Et ça, ça risque de prendre une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Tout le monde fut surprit par ce qu'elle disait sauf ceux qui ont connu la vérité, ou presque. Donc seuls Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Gaara ne furent pas surprit par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Tout le monde: Feng? C'est toi? Et c'est quoi cette histoire?

Feng surprise: Oui, pourquoi? Ca ne se voit pas? Et puis, pour l'histoire, (Malicieuse) c'est un secret que je garde précieusement pour moi.

Sakura: Tu…tu as changé…

En effet, Feng n'avait plus les cheveux et les yeux orange doré. Elle avait à présent les cheveux blancs comme de la neige et les yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Elle portait aussi des vêtements blancs. Ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à un ange entièrement vêtu de blanc face à eux.

Tsukiyo avait les cheveux noirs ébène et les yeux marron. Elle portait un haut rouge et un bas noir. On aurait pu croire à un démon au visage angélique. Elle et Feng étaient toujours en contraste. L'un était lumineuse, l'autre ténébreuse. Mais son caractère n'était pas comme sa tenue. Et ça, Gaara le sait très bien mieux que personne.

Quant à Soshi et Keiko, ils avaient toujours les mêmes vêtements. Le Yondaime avait sa tenu de combat en dessous d'une cape blanche avec du rouge. Sa femme avait une robe de grossesse qui n'était plus vraiment approprié. Ils se tenaient tout les deux par la main. Ils semblaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Feng en regardant sa tenue: Pas vraiment. J'ai juste remplacé les tee-shirts par des manches longues. C'est si choquant que ça? Vous savez, ce n'est plus vraiment la saison pour mettre des vêtements court.

Hinata toujours sous la surprise: Tes cheveux et tes yeux…

Feng prit une de ses mèches de cheveux et vit qu'ils étaient blancs. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça quand elle se souvint de sa couleur un an plus tôt. Elle avait les cheveux orange doré avant et maintenant, la revoilà avec les cheveux blancs. Oui, il y avait eu un grand changement chez elle, elle devait l'admettre.

Feng: Ah ça, depuis le mois dernier c'est comme ça. Maintenant, c'est ma couleur définitive. Enfin, j'espère. Si je ne suis pas rétrogradé. Je ne veux plus changer de couleur. Ca en devenait lassant.

Ils étaient tous étonné. Elle avait tout dit si naturellement. Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était comment elle avait ressuscité Soshi et Keiko. C'était encore plus incroyable que le changement de couleur de cheveux. Le héro de Konoha était en chair et en os devant eux.

Feng: Naruto, tu verras tes parents, plus tard. En attendant, je les emmène tous les deux chez l'Hokage. Je dois régler leur problème. (En se grattant la tête) Ah lala. Si j'avais su, j'aurai rien demandé moi. Me voilà obligé de régler leur problème. Bon, eh bien allons-y maintenant avant que je n'oublie.

Sans un mot de plus, Feng se retourna et emmena avec elle Soshi et Keiko. Tsukiyo ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle la suivre? Ou alors devait-elle rester ici? Feng, qui avait bien comprit son problème, lui répondit tout en continuant de marcher.

Feng: Tu peux rester avec Gaara maintenant. Plus rien ne vous empêche d'être ensemble. De plus, tu es une simple humaine maintenant, alors plus rien ne peut vous séparer.

Tsukiyo s'en réjouit. Elle s'inclina devant son sensei, même si Feng ne le voyait pas, elle l'avait comprit.

Tsukiyo: Merci sensei!

Feng: Je ne suis plus ton sensei.

Tsukiyo: Merci…Feng.

Feng sourit et continua son chemin. Tsukiyo rejoint Gaara qui fut plus qu'heureux de la revoir. Il l'a prit directement dans ses bras. Sasuke lui, ne savait pas si la Shinigami allait l'ignorer ou alors, venir près de lui à son retour. Il se posait de nouveau des questions dont il n'avait pas la réponse.

Feng décida de faire le plus discret possible donc, elle passa de toit en toit pour entrer par une fenêtre de la tour administrative. Il y avait Tsunade qui dormait sur son bureau malgré l'heure avancé de la journée. Et rien qu'en sentant l'odeur de la pièce, on pouvait savoir qu'elle avait bu de l'alcool.

Feng en soupirant: Elle est super comme Hokage. Dormir sur des rapports. Je vous jure. Les jeunes de maintenant. Plus aucun respect pour le travail.

Soshi et Keiko avaient une goutte derrière la tête. Comment pouvait-elle dire «les jeune» alors qu'en apparence, elle était beaucoup plus jeune eux? De plus, Tsunade avait déjà les 50 ans passé. Feng se retourna vers eux et en particulier vers Soshi.

Feng: Tu ne veux pas reprendre ta place Soshi? Il me semble qu'entant Hokage, tu étais très bon et efficace.

Soshi avec une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…Non, je préfère garder ma vie tranquille. Maintenant qu'il y a eut un successeur, je peux me consacrer à ma famille.

Feng: Je vois, c'est si ennuyeux que ça Hokage? Et dire que ton fils veut suivre le même chemin que toi. Mais t'es encore jeune, Hokage ne devrait pas être…

Soshi: Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais disons que j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. Je veux les rattraper avec ma famille.

Feng: Si tu le dis.

Ils restèrent dix bonnes minutes à attendre que Tsunade se réveille. Pendant tout ce temps là, ils l'entendirent respirer et ronfler en même temps. Feng décida de briser ce silence qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Feng: Il faudrait la réveiller, non? Je commence à en avoir marre de l'attendre.

Soshi: Eh bien…

Keiko: Elle dort si bien, ça serait dommage.

Voyant qu'aucun ne bougeait, Feng poussa Soshi vers le bureau. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris par ce geste qu'il faillit s'étaler sur le bureau et écraser par la même occasion Tsunade. Il soupira de soulagement et recula de quelque pas.

Feng: Allez, c'est toi l'homme ici. C'est toi qui la réveille. Et fait gaffe à son coup de poing. Il est redoutable. Ton fils en a souvent fait les frais.

Soshi: Merci de me donner la tâche la plus difficile. Tu pourrais le faire aussi.

Feng en souriant: De rien. Et puis, c'est toi l'homme, pas moi. Allez, montre combien tu es un homme et pas une femmelette.

Soshi soupira et avança malgré lui. Il se plaça en face de Tsunade. Il se prépara à esquiver le moindre coup devant de sa part. Il respira un bon coup et cria.

Soshi en criant: Debout la Vieille! C'est l'heure de se lever! Espèce de feignasse! Tu n'es bonne à rien entant qu'Hokage! Tu me fais honte!

A ce moment là, Soshi esquiva le coup de poing et il vit Tsunade en colère. Elle se réveilla complètement en une seconde. Et bien sûr, elle avait tout entendu. Elle commença à crier contre celui qu'elle croyait être le fauteur de trouble. Elle vit rapidement une tête blonde et tira des conclusions hâtives.

Tsunade: Naruto! Espèce d'imbécile! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler ainsi! Tu…

Elle prit le temps de se calmer quand elle vit qui l'avait réveillé. Et là, elle retomba lourdement sur sa chaise. C'était impossible… Celui qui l'avait réveillé n'était pas Naruto mais…

Tsunade: Co…comment c'est possible? Vous êtes tous les deux morts…

Soshi en souriant: Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi vivant.

Feng: Avant que vous ne vous évanouissiez, on voudrait bien parler de leur réintégration à Konoha en utilisant les prétextes suivants.

Dans l'au-delà, Ren était assis sur la terrasse de la maison de sa sensei. Il était pensif et perdu dans ses pensées. C'est pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver par derrière.

Voix: Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas?

Ren fut surpris et se retourna. Il vit Yahiko à côté de lui, avec son sabre au niveau de la ceinture. Il le regarda s'installer à côté de lui sans rien dire.

Yahiko: Alors?

Ren: Ouais. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle le choisisse après tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

Yahiko: Mais tu sais, même après tout ce temps…

Ren: Je sais tout ça. Mais quand même. C'est comme si je perdais ma sœur, ma seule famille.

Yahiko: Tu sais, Feng-sensei était aussi ma seule famille. Et puis, avec tous les élèves qu'elle a eut, c'set comme si on était tous frère et sœur. Enfin, sauf avec Tsubame. Mais ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'on est tous là pour toi. Nous aussi on est ta famille.

Ren: Je suis son première élève. Je la connais bien mieux que toi, bien mieux que n'importe qui. Je sais qu'elle cache ses sentiments pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Toi, tu es arrivé après le drame, tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé à ce moment là. Elle était complètement anéantie.

Yahiko: Tu l'as connais si bien que ça? Elle n'a jamais voulu nous en dire plus sur son passé. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle souriait d'une façon si chaleureuse mais en même temps, il se dégageait d'elle une grande tristesse.

Ren: Ouais, elle venait de rompre avec l'«autre». Mais il ne lui a fallut que peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

Ren marqua une pose. Il repensait à l'époque où il avait été indispensable pour son sensei. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Yahiko. Tout ce qu'il allait raconter allait rester entre eux. Il le savait car ils avaient étudié ensemble pendant quelques années.

Ren: Un jour, elle m'a raconté sa vie sur Terre, avant de mourir. En fait, c'était parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais après ça, ça nous a beaucoup rapprochés. C'était venu comme ça, tout seul. Au début, je m'entendais bien avec «lui» mais maintenant, je le déteste car «il» l'a fait souffrir.

Yahiko triste: Je vois.

Après plus de trois interminables heures avec le Conseil de Konoha, Soshi et Keiko furent réintégré au village. L'annonce fut rendu publique comme quoi, après la bataille contre le démon renard, Kyubi, Soshi, le Yondaime et Keiko, sa femme, avaient été enlevé par une organisation inconnue. Ils étaient tous les deux très affaiblit. L'un venait de se battre contre un démon, l'autre avait accouché. Ils auraient ensuite été endormis profondément par cette même organisation afin de leur faire subir tout un tas d'expérience. Ce de fait, durant 17 ans, ils ne prirent pas une seule ride à cause du sommeil dans lequel il avait été plongé. Ensuite, pendant l'un des voyage de Feng, celle si les retrouva et élimina cette organisation. Le Conseil fut retissant au début à cause de l'explication un peu fantastique mais à l'idée de revoir leur Yondaime en vie les fit changer d'avis.

Membre du Conseil: Bien, puisque notre héro, le Yondaime demande à être réintégré, je n'y vois pas d'opposition à cela. Vous êtes de mon avis?

Membres du conseil: Absolument.

Tsunade: Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord. Je déclare officiellement que le Yondaime, Soshi Arashi Uzumaki et sa femme Keiko Uzumaki réintégré au village de Konoha.

Membre du Conseil 3: Et cette jeune fille?

Feng: Moi? On verra plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais m'installer à Konoha.

Ensuite, ils rentrèrent dans ce qui devait être l'ancienne maison de Feng. Mais apparemment, d'après ce qu'avait brièvement dit Tsunade, elle était maintenant habitée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Feng: Si cette maison est de nouveau habité, pourquoi on nous envoie ici? Ce n'est pas logique.

Soshi: Rien de ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à maintenant est logique.

Feng: Bah si.

Keiko: Pour toi Feng mais pas pour nous.

A ce moment là, une tête blonde sortit de la maison et vint les accueillir chaleureusement. Naruto prit son père dans ses bras, sa mère et s'abstient de prendre Feng dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle se préparait à le frapper si jamais il osait la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ressemblait un peu à Sakura, avec ce petit côté un peu violent.

Naruto: Bienvenu à la maison! Papa! Maman! Feng! On vous attendait avec…

Feng: Attention.

Feng fit un pas sur le côté afin d'éviter une furie blonde qui fonçait sur elle à cet instant. Enfin sur elle, sur le pauvre Naruto qui n'avait rien comprit à ce qui ce passait.

Au moment où Naruto prononçait le mot «maman», Keiko courut serrer son fils dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu le mot «maman» sortir de la bouche de son fils. Soshi comprenait pourquoi sa femme était si émue. Lui aussi avait eut ce sentiments quand il avait entendu pour la première fois le mot «papa» sortir de la bouche de son fils.

Feng: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est toi qui habite ici maintenant?

Naruto: Oui, j'ai emménagé ici il y a deux mois.

Naruto entraîna ses parents vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il était vraiment excité aujourd'hui.

Naruto: Venez, il y a Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara et Tsukiyo à l'intérieur. On vous attendait depuis que la Vieille a envoyé un message pour nous prévenir que vous arrivez.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** De rien, c'est normal (pour ton anniv') Merci. Oui, Naruto a enfin une famille. Ca va pas durer? Euh...mais si, ça va durer! Je n'ai pas prévue d'autre rebondissement dans la fic. J'ai juste mis quelque chose qui devrait rallonger un peu la fic. J'ai pas envie de l'arrêter maintenant en fait.

**tipi:** Pour le retard, ce n'est pas grave. Félicitation pour ton brevet. Il fallait bien inventer quelque chose. Tu voyais Feng dire au conseil qu'elle avait réssucité leur héro sans dire qu'elle était Shinigami? Bah ,il fallait une histoire qui tenait la route, même si c'était compliqué. C'est vrai que l'arbre généalogique des Chintoks est assez...compliqué à comprendre. Mais une fois qu'on a comprit, c'est tout simple.

**sakuzumaki:** C'est ton plus long com. Tu viens d'arriver en France? Tu étais au Vénézuela? Eh ben, je savais pas. T'étais dans quel ville en France? Dimanche? Mince, je te rate de peu. A Hong-Kong? C'est génial! C'est pas grave pour les com, je vais attendre que tu revienne pour en avoir. Compte sur moi pour essayé d'envoyer des chap. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y en aura plein. Tu changes d'avis à ce que je vois. Eh oui, Feng peut être sympa. Merci de tout ces compliments.

Voilà de quoi rallonger la fic pendant encore un moment. Moi aussi, je n'ai envi d'arrêter la fic maintenant donc je vais la rallonger encore un peu. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et puis, surtout, ne vous perdez pas dans tout les noms que je vais citer. Je ne sais pas si ce qui va suivre va vous intéresser mais je vous promet qu'à partir du chap 27, ça va changer.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 25**

Feng, Soshi, Keiko et Naruto rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur après cette embrassade chaleureuse. Sasuke, Gaara, Tsukiyo et Sakura étaient là, entrain d'attendre dans le salon. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses vint à leur rencontre, enfin, vers celle de ses futurs beaux-parents. L'Uchiwa était resté à l'écart et le Kazekage et l'ex-Shinigami avaient l'air d'être bien ensemble.

Feng: Comment ça se fait que vous nous attendiez?

Naruto: En fait, la Vieille a pensé que mon appartement était trop petit pour y habiter à deux alors elle a pensé que, puisque tu n'étais plus là Feng, de me faire habiter ici. En tout cas, t'as laissé toutes tes affaires ici! On n'y a pas touché mais on a quand même emménagé dans ta chambre. (En souriant) C'était la plus grande avec double lit en plus.

Feng en levant un sourcil: J'avais des affaires moi? Je n'en ai pas apporté pourtant.

Naruto: Oui, tu avais des drôles de photos. Je me demande comment t'as fait pour convaincre Sasuke de porter ces vêtements bizarres.

A peine Naruto eut dit ces mots que Feng se précipita vers ce qui était son ancienne chambre. Elle vit toutes les photos qu'elle avait demandé à Ren de jeter il y a bien longtemps. Elle les prit toutes en même temps avant de redescendre. Il fallait qu'elle les cache à Sasuke. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ces photos. Malheureusement, quand elle allait descendre, Sasuke lui barra la route.

Sasuke: C'est quoi ces photos?

Feng en niant: Rien du tout.

Sasuke: Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire? Qu'est-ce que Naruto voulait dire par là? Quelle photo?

Feng froidement: Ca ne te regarde pas, ce sont mes affaires, pas les tienne.

Naruto innocemment: Ah oui, j'ai déjà montré les photos à tout le monde! C'était pour savoir si ça leur disait quelque chose. Enfin, si elles n'avaient pas été dessinées par quelqu'un du village.

Feng énervée: Et l'intimité! Tu connais? Ca t'es pas venu à l'esprit que c'était privé?

Naruto: Mais c'est toi qui est partit sans.

Feng énervée: Je ne suis même pas venue avec! Je croyais les avoir jetées il y a 450 ans!

Feng défit du regard Naruto qui ne se laissa pas faire. Il voulait entendre la vérité, connaître l'histoire de ces photos. Elle finit donc par soupirer. Elle allait devoir leur raconter son passé pour expliquer la présence de ces photos. Enfin, si ce qu'elle pensait était juste. Si c'était vraiment Ren…

Feng en soupirant: Bon d'accord, je vais vous expliquer ce que ça signifie.

Naruto: Ouais!

Feng: Bande de gamin…

Feng se résigna et les accompagna jusqu'au salon. Naruto sautait partout, comme si on allait lui raconter une histoire avant d'aller dormir. Elle leur montra les photos, enfin, la plupart était des dessins et des croquis. Elle les étala sur la table basse du salon pour qu'ils puissent tous les regarder. Ca lui rappelait tellement de chose ses photos… Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de tout oublier, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui… Elle soupira. Elle préféra ne plus se poser de question.

Sur les dessins, on pouvait voir que Feng et quelqu'un qui ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke étaient très heureux ensemble. Ils étaient habillés d'une façon assez étrange et toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, il y en avait d'autre où Feng avait ses habits de Shinigami avec ses ailes dans le dos en compagnie de celui qui ressemblait à Sasuke. Sur chaque photo, la jeune fille avait toujours les cheveux et les yeux de couleur différente. Elle était vraiment passée par toute sorte de couleur celle là.

Quant à celui qui ressemblait à Sasuke, il lui ressemblait très pour trait, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux long attaché en queue de cheval comme son frère Itachi. Il portait un Yukata bleu foncé qui renforçant son petit côté de brun ténébreux.

Feng les laissa observer les photos avant de prendre une inspiration. La seule fois où elle avait raconté son histoire c'était pour que Ren s'endorme après une mission horrible. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et la seule façon, c'était de discuter un peu avec lui.

Feng: Bien, par où commencer… Ah oui, il y a 501 ans de ça, mes parents et moi sommes arrivés dans un village qui ne semblait pas souffrir de la famine comme dans notre village.

Autrefois, la famille Koishikawa avait du déménager à cause de la famine dans son village. Elle alla s'installer dans le pays voisin qui n'était pas touché par cette crise. Ils furent accueillit bien chaleureusement et s'intégrèrent assez bien dans ce village. Enfin, c'était seulement en apparence car un jour, on dit qu'un voleur s'était introduit dans le château du seigneur et qu'il aurait volé des bijoux de sa femme. On les accusa tout de suite, sans même aucune preuve. Ils étaient «les étrangers» du village. Le seigneur fit fouiller tout le village et on retrouvé les objets volés chez les Koishikawa. Le voleur les avait déposés là afin de pouvoir s'échapper aux fouilles. Les gardes du seigneur les arrêtèrent pour vol.

Père en se débattant: Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Nous n'avons rien volé! On n'a jamais vu ces bijoux.

Mère en se débattant aussi: On veut parler au seigneur! Nous n'avons rien fait! C'est une erreur!

Le garde ressemblait à Neji. Il était le chef de la troupe chargé d'arrêter les voleurs. D'après ce que les autres gardes sous sa directions avait dit, il s'appelait Kazuki Tokai.

Kazuki: Trêve de bavardage. Les preuves sont là! On a retrouvé les bijoux volés dans vos chambres.

Soudain, une jeune fille passa entre les villageois pour voir ce qui se passait chez elle. Elle se faufila jusqu'à être au premier rang. Elle s'appelait Fuyu Koishikawa et s'était ses parents qui se faisaient arrêter.

Fuyu: Qu'est-ce que vous faites! Pourquoi emmenez-vous mes parents!

Kazuki: Ils sont arrêtés pour vol au château du seigneur.

Fuyu: Mais mes parents ne feraient jamais ça!

Père: Fuyu! Arrête! On va aller s'expliquer devant le seigneur. Je suis sûr qu'il nous relâchera après ça.

Mère en souriant: Ne t'en fait pas, nous reviendrons très vite. Garde bien la maison en attendant.

Fuyu: Non! Mes…

Kazuki: Nous n'allons pas t'arrêter car on dit que les voleurs avaient la trentaine mais si tu continues à nous ennuyer, je devrais t'arrêter pour nous avoir empêchés de faire notre travail.

Kazuki emmena donc les parents de Fuyu vers le château. Elle ne pu rien faire pour les arrêter mais elle avait confiance en ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils allaient revenir avec le sourire. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle allait bien entretenir la maison.

Durant plus de trois mois, elle travaillait la journée pour gagner de l'argent, ce qui était difficile pour une femme à l'époque et le soir, elle entretenait la maison avant de recommencer la même journée le lendemain. Et puis, un jour, un garde qui ressemblait à Naruto vint chez elle. Il avait une mine assez grave.

Garde: Bonjour mademoiselle Koishikawa, je me nomme Soichiro Minagawa.

Fuyu étonnée: Euh…bonjour. Je suis Fuyu Koishikawa.

Soichiro: J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous avons réussit à trouver les preuves qui innocentent vos parents. Nous avons arrêté le voleur et il sera exécuté.

Fuyu heureuse: Vraiment? Mes parents vont revenir? Quand arriveront-ils?

Soichiro: Malheureusement…

La joie que Fuyu avait eu un instant plus tôt fut retombé aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparut. Soudain, elle vit Soichiro s'incliner devant elle. Il formait un angle droit tellement il était incliné, son torse était parallèle au sol.

Soichiro: Je suis désolé mais vos parents ont été exécutés une heure avant qu'on ne trouve le véritable voleur. (En se redressant) Vous serez indemnisé par le seigneur pour avoir commis cette faute et…

Mais Fuyu n'écoutez déjà plus. Ses parents avaient été exécutés et le seigneur osait dire qu'il allait lui verser une indemnité pour cette erreur? Fuyu s'effondra. Elle aurait pu se faire mal si Soichiro ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Il la posa doucement à terre et elle se mit à pleurer. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ses parents, pas de l'argent. Qu'est-ce que des vies comparé à de l'argent? Rien.

Soichiro ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il était chargé d'annoncer une mort à un proche des exécutés. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout ce faire ce genre de chose. Voir une jeune fille de 16 ans ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il avait sentit que la jeune fille avait besoin de réconfort. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Un peu de réconfort pour lui inciter à continuer à vivre.

Soichiro triste: Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents à cause d'une injustice. Vous n'avez qu'une chose en tête, c'est d'en finir avec la vie mais, il faut vous accrocher. Vos parents ont prit la peine de donner naissance à un enfant, de l'aimer, de le chérir et de l'éduquer. Vous ne devez pas tout abandonner maintenant. Ils vous ont donné la vie, à vous d'en être digne. Vous ne pouvez pas gâcher leur effort seulement parce qu'ils ne sont plus là. C'est justement parce qu'ils sont plus là qu'il faut leur montrer que vous êtes indépendante. Vous devrez vous montrer forte pour qu'ils puissent reposer en paix, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent plus pour vous. Il faut savoir vivre selon les circonstances. La vie est une suite de bonheur et de malheur. Il faut savoir avancer et regarder droit devant soi. Je sais que vous en êtes capable mademoiselle Fuyu. Vos parents étaient forts. Vous aussi, vous êtes forte. Même si ce n'est pas pour vous, continuez à vivre pour eux.

Après sa tirade, il lâcha Fuyu et se releva. Il espérait de tout son cœur que la jeune fille allait continuer à avancer dans la vie. Il l'espéré de tout son cœur. Il ne voulait pas apprendre sa mort prochaine. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir. Elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle. Il espérait qu'elle allait suivre ses conseils.

Soichiro: Je suis désolé. Je reviendrai pour vous donner l'indemnité. A bientôt j'espère.

Il repartit comme il était venu. Fuyu passa encore une nuit à pleurer avant de se rappeler des paroles du soldat. C'était vrai. Ses parents ont eu du mal à tout faire pour qu'elle soit en vie, qu'elle ne puisse manquer de rien. Elle devait continuer à être en vie en leur hommage. Même si c'était dure, elle allait recommencer à avancer dans la vie. Elle reprit son quotidien tant bien que mal. Même si c'était dur, elle franchirait les obstacles pour pouvoir regarder toujours droit devant elle.

Dans le salon, Feng fit une pose. Elle avait déjà beaucoup dit sur son passé. C'était un passé très triste qu'elle gardait dans son cœur.

Naruto: Alors le garde qui t'a annoncé la mort de tes parents…c'était moi?

Feng: Oui, d'une certaine façon. Mais tu étais très gentil avec moi. Tu étais devenu un ami pour moi plus tard.

Sakura: Et le garde qui arrêté tes parents, ce serait Neji?

Feng: Oui mais tu sais, il était sous ordre du seigneur. D'un côté ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'a fait qu'exécuter les ordres comme un ninja je suppose. Vous obéissez à votre Hokage, même si ça ne vous plait pas toujours.

Tsukiyo: Sensei, je veux dire, Feng, c'est la première fois que vous racontez cette histoire depuis que vous l'avez raconté à Ren, n'est-ce pas?

Feng: Oui. C'est vrai.

Naruto: Dit, tu n'as que des photos de Sasuke et toi?

Feng: Non, j'en ai plein d'autres encore.

Feng vit le regard de Naruto et sourit. Elle se concentra et quelque chose apparut dans ses mains. C'était un album photo. Elle l'ouvrit et on pouvait voir des photos individuelles. Il y avait elle bien sûr, mais aussi celui qui ressemblait à Sasuke, Soichiro et Kazuki.

Soichiro Minagawa était blond aux yeux bleus. C'était un Naruto sans les moustaches sur les joues. Il portait l'uniforme. Ca lui allait très bien. Il souriait à pleine dent, comme un enfant. Même si on douté de ses capacités, il faisait partie de l'élite de la garde seigneurial.

Quant à Kazuki Tokai, il ressemblait bien sûr à Neji mais il avait les cheveux courts. Ca changeait de d'habitude. Lui aussi portait l'uniforme mais il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui de Soichiro. Il était beaucoup moins gradé que le blond.

Naruto: La classe que j'avais!

Feng: Ca, c'est toi qui le dis.

Sakura: Pourquoi tu as un portrait de Neji? Je veux dire, de Kazuki?

Feng: Tu le sauras plus tard.

Feng tourna la page de son album et on vit plein de photo d'elle et de Soichiro ensemble. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser ensemble.

Feng: Bon, je continu… A vrai dire, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais sur cette Terre. Mes parents avaient été exécutés. Je me posais plein de question sur moi-même, sur mon existence. Qu'est-ce que je faisais sur cette Terre? Pourquoi je vivais encore? Pourquoi mes parents qui se sont toujours bien conduit ont été exécutés si injustement? Quel était la raison de mon existence si j'étais seule au monde, sans personne pour me voir? Pourquoi j'étais en ce monde. Avais-je quelque chose à faire ou alors, est-ce que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi? Je me posais plein de question sans réponse. Et même maintenant, même si j'ai une partie de la réponse, elle restera toujours incomplète tant que je ne disparaîtrais pas. Personne ne peut avoir de réponse précise. Pour chaque question que l'on se pose, il y a toujours plusieurs réponses à ça. La réponse n'est jamais unique. Tant qu'on continue à vivre, la réponse ne sera jamais complète.

Naruto en pensant: Elle était comme moi… Moi aussi, je m'étais posé des tas de questions sur mon existence. Et c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas toujours qu'une réponse à cette question. Même maintenant, je me demande si je suis ici seulement pour être avec Sakura. Si j'étais né pour être Hokage? Si je n'étais né que pour être le réceptacle de Kyubi. La réponse n'est jamais unique.

Feng regarda encore une fois les photos. Elle les balaya du regard. Puis, elle décida de reprendre son récit.

Feng: Une semaine après la mort de mes parents, Soichiro es revenu pour me donner l'indemnité du seigneur. Elle était assez énorme. Le seigneur était quelqu'un de juste et savait reconnaître ses erreurs. C'est donc pour cela qu'il était si appréciait par ses villageois. Mais moi, je le détestais. Il avait tué mes parents, je ne pouvais que le détester. Même si au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était juste et honnête, l'un des meilleur seigneur qui puisse exister. Je le détestais de tout mon cœur. J'ai prit l'indemnité sans bronché. Je crois que je n'avais même pas conscience que je l'avais prit. J'étais encore une coquille vide à ce moment là. Et puis, comme Soichiro s'inquiétait pour moi alors il est revenu le lendemain. Il était triste pour moi, j'essayais de marcher droit devant moi par moi-même, comme il me l'avait dit mais je trébuchais. Parfois, je n'avais plus la force de me relever mais il était là pour me soutenir. Il m'a aidé à me relever et à reprendre des forces en venant me voir tous les jours à la même heure. Il était si gentil avec moi. On a finit par tisser des liens assez fort et il m'a rendu le sourire petit à petit. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de m'emmener quelque part à chaque fois qu'il venait. Et puis, il venait manger chez moi une fois par semaine.

Feng reprit son souffle avant de continuer à raconter.

Feng: Trois mois après le drame, et après avoir reçu l'indemnité, je faisais des courses au marché sur la grande place du village.

En ce début de mois, le temps était idéel pour aller faire des courses au marché, sur la grande place. De plus, elle était accompagnée par un jeune homme blond.

Fuyu: Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner quelque part à chaque fois que tu me rends visite. Je peux aller au marché toute seule. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta présence, au contraire mais j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi alors que ce n'est pas vrai. J'apprécie vraiment ta présence à mes côtés. Elle me redonne du courage. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que je ne me serais jamais relevé.

Soichiro: Tu dis ça mais à chaque fois que je viens te rendre visite, tu t'en vas. En plus, tu me répètes toujours le même discours, je vais me sentir gêné si tu continues. Il n'y a qu'à ma femme que je me montre gêné. Et puis, je ne veux pas rester à garder ta maison moi. Au marché, il y a des voleurs. Je préfère t'y accompagner pour savoir ce que je vais manger ce soir. Je suis un homme après tout. Je me dois de protéger une jeune femme sans défense.

Fuyu amusée: Je vois, tu fais ça pour ton estomac et me protéger n'est qu'un prétexte. Pour la peine, on partage les tâches. Tu paies la nourriture pour ton dîner et moi je le prépare. Comme ça, on est quitte.

Soichiro en jouant la comédie: Quoi? C'est de la triche! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. Tu me déçois.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et finalement, ce fut vraiment Soichiro qui paya la nourriture qui allait servir pour son repas du soir. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer, Fuyu vit un stand qui vendait du tissu. Il lui vint soudain une idée.

Fuyu: Attend moi là. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Soichiro surpris: Hein? Pourquoi?

Fuyu: Je vais regarder les beaux tissus qu'il y a là, je vais aller voir. Attend-moi là.

Soichiro: Ah, les femmes!

Fuyu laissa ses courses à Soichiro avant d'aller voir les tissus. Le garde soupira et la laissa faire. Soudain, il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit un jeune homme brun ténébreux. Sa main était sur son épaule et il lui sourit.

Homme: Alors Soichiro? On traîne au marché maintenant?

Soichiro surpris: Kosuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais être auprès de ton père.

Kosuke: Je te vois tous les jours partir à la même heure et rentrer tard le soir à n'importe quelle heure. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais.

Soichiro: Je viens voir une jeune fille tous les jours. Elle est vraiment très mignonne. En plus, elle est si fragile que je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça.

Kosuke: Serais-tu amoureux par hasard?

Soichiro éclata de rire devant les propos de son ami.

Soichiro: Non, c'est une très bonne amie, rien de plus. Et puis, il n'y a que Nadeshiko dans mon cœur, tu le sais très bien. Depuis le temps que je te le rabâche aux oreilles, tu dois le savoir.

Kosuke: Oui, et d'ailleurs, ta chère et tendre me demande où tu passes tes journées. Alors? Je lui réponds quoi? Que tu l'a trompe dans son dos?

Soichiro: Que j'aide quelqu'un à se relever et à marcher droit devant elle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Kosuke savait que Soichiro aidait tous ceux qu'il pouvait. Il était généreux. Il en était même jaloux parfois. Lui qui avait souffert, pouvait comprendre ceux qui souffrait. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Puis, prit d'une soudaine curiosité, il demanda à son ami.

Kosuke: Bon, montre-moi la jeune fille dont tu t'occupes si bien. On verra si tu risques de tromper ta Nadeshiko. Si jamais elle pleure, j'irai la réconforter avec plaisir.

Soichiro: Ok, mais touche pas à ma femme. Regarde la fille qui achète du tissu là-bas. C'est elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs habillé en bleu.

Kosuke regarda dans la direction que désignait son ami et c'est là qu'il la vit. Il voyait une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux longs noirs ébène qui retombait dans le vide et le teint pâle qui la rendait si attirante. Elle était d'une beauté inimaginable. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu une telle beauté. Il la regardait, observant chacun de ses mouvements si gracieux. Elle se retourna sans savoir qu'on l'observait de loin. Et là, il vit ses yeux marron noisette. Il fut soudain surprit par son ami qui lui avait donné une tape dans le dos.

Soichiro: Et bien, je crois qu'elle te fait de l'effet mon ami. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller voir Nadeshiko. Au fait, t'es entrain de baver. Tu veux un mouchoir?

Kosuke en se défendant: Même pas vrai d'abord! J'étais juste entrain…d'observer.

Soichiro en se moquant: Ouais, c'est ça, moi je dis qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil. Bref, t'as aucune chance avec elle mais on peut toujours espérer. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir peut nous réserver. Elle s'appelle Fuyu.

Kosuke en murmurant: Fuyu…

Soichiro donna une autre tape dans le dos de son ami et revint à la réalité.

Soichiro: Arrête de rêver, elle arrive.

Kosuke: Hein?

A ce moment là, Fuyu arriva près de Soichiro avec du tissu de différente couleur. Elle lui sourit et vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de lui.

Fuyu: C'est un ami à toi Soichiro?

Soichiro: Oui, je te présente Kosuke. C'est mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit.

Fuyu: Enchanté, je m'appelle Fuyu.

Kosuke: Enchanté.

Soichiro: Et si on invitait Kosuke pour ce soir? Tu cuisines comme une reine, je suis sûr qu'il va se régaler. Et puis, c'est une façon de faire connaissance! Tu ne crois pas?

Fuyu: Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient puisque c'est toi qui as tout payé. Et vous Kosuke? Vous acceptez l'invitation?

Kosuke: Euh, oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Soichiro avait une idée derrière la tête. Et vu que ses deux amis se vouvoyaient, ce n'était pas vraiment super. Il fit donc une tape dans le dos de ses amis.

Soichiro: Allez! On a le même âge, on peut se tutoyer! On est égaux tous les trois.

Kosuke en souriant: Je veux bien si la demoiselle est d'accord.

Fuyu: Puisque tu insistes tant Soichiro, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient non plus.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous chez Fuyu. Pendant que celle-ci était partit faire le dîner. Les deux jeunes hommes discutaient dans ce qui ressemblait à la salle à manger. C'était le seul endroit où il y avait une table et des chaises.

Une heure plus tard, la table fut dressée et Fuyu servit le repas.

Tous les trois: Bonne appétit!

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rien ne pouvait briser ce moment de joie si intense. Soichiro faisait le pitre, Fuyu riait sincèrement, ce qui était très rare et Kosuke remettait son ami à sa place, ce qui était très comique. Mais malheureusement, ce moment de bonheur ne dura pas. Apparemment, Kosuke avait fait une gaffe sans le savoir. Fuyu semblait choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Fuyu: Tu as dit que…ton père était quoi?

Kosuke sentit bien que la tension avait monté et hésita un instant à répéter ce qu'il avait dit.

Kosuke: Il est le…seigneur du village et…

Fuyu se leva de sa chaise, frappa la table par la même occasion et regarda froidement Kosuke qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça.

Fuyu: Sortez de chez moi Monsieur Kosuke Uchida. Quelqu'un de votre rang n'a rien à faire chez des voleurs.

Fuyu quitta la salle à manger pour aller dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer. Pendant ce temps là, Soichiro soupira et débarrassa la table. Kosuke, lui, essayait de comprendre la situation. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il parle du seigneur et là, tout a commencé à dérailler.

Kosuke: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

Soichiro lui parla sans se retourné, occupé à faire la vaisselle.

Soichiro: C'est parce que t'es le fils du seigneur, voilà pourquoi.

Parce qu'il était le fils du seigneur? Mais quel était le rapport avec sa soudaine froideur? Il ne lui avait rien fait. Le seigneur était bon et généreux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fuyu avait réagit ainsi.

Kosuke: Et alors?

Soichiro soupira devant l'incrédulité de son ami. Il n'avait toujours pas comprit? Pourtant c'était si évident.

Soichiro: Le seigneur a exécuté ses parents lors d'une erreur judiciaire. Tu sais, celle d'il a trois mois. Le jour où on a retrouvé le véritable coupable une heure après l'exécution. Et bien ce sont ses parents qui ont était exécuté. Même si elle a été indemnisée, elle n'y a jamais touché. Elle dit que c'est de l'argent sal et qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas, même si elle mourait de faim.

Kosuke se rendit compte de son erreur et se frappa le front. Quel imbécile il avait fait.

Kosuke: Mince! J'ai vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat cette fois. Je suis nul.

Soichiro: T'as juste perdu ta chance avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle sait qui tu es, ça ne va pas être facile de la séduire. Il va falloir penser à autre chose alors.

De quoi parlait son ami? Sa chance avec Fuyu? Mais quel était le rapport dans tout ça? La séduire? Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à la séduire!

Kosuke: De quoi tu parles? Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais la séduire!

Soichiro: Bah, tu l'as dévore des yeux et tu baves quasiment devant elle. Tu dois être amoureux d'elle. Ca crève les yeux je te dis. Pas la peine de le cacher, je te connais par cœur.

Kosuke: Ne plaisante pas avec ça! Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux! Je suis le fils du seigneur et elle, c'est qu'une villageoise!

Soichiro: Si tu veux le prendre comme ça, d'accord, mais je t'aurai prévenu. Je te signal que tu es ami avec un soldat.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	26. Chapter 26

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**Nina-san:** C'est vrai? tu as changé d'avis grâce à moi? Je suis super contente car moi, je suis fan de NaruSaku! Merci de tout ces compliments. Je ne pensais pas si bien écrire que ça mais si tu ledis, je veux bien te croire. J'ai adoré écrit le passage où Naruto rejette Sakura car après, je pouvais montrer encore plus leur attachement, leur amour. Tu t'es même mis à écrire du NaruSaku? Alors j'irai lire ça, soit en sûr.

**la 5eme tempête:** Oui, heureusement que Naruto et Sakura reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Bon, dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'italique, c'est juste Kyubi qui parle dans la tête de Naruto. Et bien sûr, il est le seul à l'entendre et une autre en plus.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 26**

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé dans le salon. Tout le monde attendait la suite de l'histoire. Ca commençait à devenir très intéressant. Sasuke avait peur d'avoir mal comprit ce qu'elle avait dis. C'était pour ça qu'elle le repoussait? Celle-ci avait baissé son regard vers la table basse afin de n'affronter aucun regard.

Sasuke: Donc…j'étais le fils du seigneur qui avait tué tes parents. C'est ça?

Feng: Oui, c'est ça. Je ne pouvais pas admettre que je pouvais devenir amie avec le fils de l'assassin de mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas…non, je ne voulais pas serait le mot juste.

Naruto voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ils avaient déjà eu beaucoup d'émotion avec ce court récit. Il sentait aussi la tension qui planait dans l'air.

Naruto: Qui c'était Nadeshiko? J'étais déjà marié?

Feng en souriant: Et oui, à l'époque, 17 ans, c'était dans l'âge raisonnable pour le mariage. Si t'avais plus de 22 ans, on considérait que tu avais passé l'âge et là, on passé au mariage arrangé forcé. Nadeshiko était Sakura. Elle était très jolie. Même si elle n'avait pas la force herculéenne, elle était un formidable médecin, tout comme la Sakura de maintenant.

Naruto se retourna vers sa belle et la regarda intrigué. Sakura se demanda pourquoi il l'a regardait ainsi mais il la coupa court dans ses pensées en posant une autre question.

Naruto à Sakura: T'as eu tous les prénoms de fleur ou quoi? Parce que Nadeshiko c'est une fleur, Sakura c'est une fleur aussi…

Sakura: Je ne sais, moi. Je ne peux pas le savoir. C'est des vies antérieures, tu t'en rappelles?

Feng sourit et remercia ultérieurement Naruto d'avoir changé de sujet de conversation ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il était toujours aussi gentil, peu importe les époques qui passaient, il restait toujours le même. Ensuite, elle tourna la page de l'album abîmé par le temps et on pouvait voir une photo de Soichiro et Nadeshiko dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs celle là avait un ventre assez gros.

Nadeshiko avait les cheveux long jusqu'au fesse et avait les yeux vert, comme Sakura. Elle portait une robe verte qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. La robe était assez large pour ne pas serrer son ventre qui était énorme. Au moment de la photo, elle devait avoir dans les 5 ou 6 mois de grossesse. Elle semblait vraiment très heureuse avec son époux. Ils semblaient vraiment très amoureux.

Naruto surpris: Sakura! T'as prit combien de kilo pour avoir un ventre aussi gros? Tu as du avoir un mal fou pour les perdre!

Sakura en frappant Naruto: Imbécile! C'était Nadeshiko qui était enceinte! Et ce n'est pas moi! C'est Nadeshiko! Rentre toi ça dans la tête! Elle était enceinte imbécile! Je te préviens, si jamais tu me mets enceinte avant le mariage, j'aurais un ventre aussi gros qu'elle après 5 ou 6 mois! Et tu devras assumer tes responsabilités!

Feng en chuchotant à Naruto: Et vive les sautes d'humeur aussi. Fait gaffe. Ca peut être encore plus dangereux qu'autrefois. Déjà que Soichiro avait faillit y passé. Il a passé un mois chez mois pour récupérer. Bonne chance.

Naruto prit peur et se jura de ne jamais mettre sa fleur enceinte avant le moment venu, donc le mariage. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Le jeune homme avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère, peu importe comment. Il y arrivait toujours.

Feng: Il faut dire que quand je vous ai vu, ça m'avais fait un sacré choc. Je revoyais les gens du passé alors que je voulais tout oublier. Heureusement que j'ai su contrôler mes sentiments depuis bien longtemps. Imaginez que je vous ai appelé par vos prénoms du passé, ça aurait fait bizarre.

Soshi: Oui, je comprends. Ca devait être dur. Après, on croit que ce sont les fantômes du passé qui reviennent nous hanter. Ils nous empêchent de retrouver la paix intérieure.

Feng faussement amusée: Et dire que je suis entrain de me remémorer ce que je voulais oublier…

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Feng sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle ne sanglotait pas. Elle les laissa juste couler. Ca faisait déjà combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré pour cette histoire? Depuis déjà trop longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'elle faillit oublier comment ça avait commencé, comment ça s'était passé, comment elle avait fait pour oublier des souvenirs aussi douloureux qu'heureux et apaisant.

Ce n'était pas enfouissant cette histoire dans son cœur qu'elle allait se sentir mieux. Au contraire, il fallait qu'elle vive avec pour pouvoir la cicatriser comme il le fallait. Elle avait juste fuit cette souffrance, elle ne l'avait pas affronté en face. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour le faire. Si c'était le cas, elle allait commencer en revivant tout ces moments de sa vie passée.

Elle se reprit, essuya ses larmes et continua son récit. Elle n'était plus aussi faible. Elle ravala ses larmes et fit face à tout le monde.

Feng: Bref, une fois que Soichiro et Kosuke soient partit de chez moi, je sortis moi-même à mon tour sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Je voulais me changer les idées en allant prendre l'air. J'ai couru devant moi, sans m'arrêter, même si je trébuchais par terre. J'avais trop mal au cœur. Les souvenirs douloureux ressurgissaient alors que j'avais réussit à les enfouir dans mon cœur. Je trouvais ça injuste. Et puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis perdue dans la forêt réputée pour être très dangereuse car il y avait un démon qui y habitait. J'ai eu peur lorsque j'entendis un bruit bizarre derrière moi. Ca devait être un animal qui passait par là mais j'ai prit peur et je m'étais remis à courir. Je suis arrivée près d'une grotte et j'allais entrer à l'intérieur quand un renard assez grand en sortit. Je m'étais arrêté devant lui. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur de lui et je m'en suis approchée.

Fuyu venait de voir un renard au pelage roux. Il était magnifique. Ca fourrure semblait si soyeuse, si douce, si agréable. Puis, doucement, elle s'approcha de lui. Le renard montra ses crocs mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Le renard lui parla d'une façon assez agressive et ne cherchait pas du tout à la ménager. Il voulait éviter tout contact avec les humains.

Renard: Que viens-tu faire sur mon territoire, humain?

Fuyu surprise: Vous parlez? Etes-vous une divinité? Un Dieu de cette forêt?

Renard: Non, je suis un démon. Le démon de cette forêt.

Fuyu: Je vois.

Le renard commença à tourner autour de Fuyu. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas peur et resta très calme. Elle suivait simplement l'animal du regard.

Renard: Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi comme les autres humains? Serais-tu si idiote que cela pour ne pas avoir peur? N'importe qui de censé aurait peur de moi.

Fuyu: Je ne sais pas. Je le sens au fond de moi. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne me ferez aucun mal. C'est cette petite voix au fond de moi qui me le dis. Je peux lui faire confiance à cette petite voix. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je veux y croire…

Renard: Que veux-tu croire, pauvre humain sans cervelle?

Fuyu: Je veux croire en vous. Je sais que vous ne me ferait pas de mal. Je veux vous faire confiance. Je le sens, je le peux. Je peux vous faire confiance. Vous ne me trahirez jamais. Je le sais.

Fuyu marqua une pause. Ce qu'elle allait dire prochainement allait peut-être énerver le renard mais son sentiment était si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas gardait pour elle. Elle savait ce que l'animal ressentait. C'était tellement présent autour de lui que s'en était flagrant. L'atmosphère était si étouffante qu'on ne pouvait nier ce sentiment de solitude. Non, on ne pouvait absolument pas le nier.

Fuyu: Je sais que vous souffrez. Vous dégagez la même tristesse que moi il y a de cela trois mois. Je vous entends crier au fond de vous. J'entends votre voix résonner au fond de votre cœur. Vous êtes seul. Les autres animaux vous évitent car vous êtes différents. Ils n'entendent pas votre détresse, votre désespoir. Mais moi je l'entends. Je l'entends parfaitement bien. Cette petite voix qui demande du réconfort, de la tendresse, de l'attention.

Renard énervé: Qui te dit que je souffre? Qui te dit que je suis seul? Je suis très bien comme ça! Je ne demande rien de plus! Qui voudrait de l'attention? Qui voudrait être entouré d'hypocrite? Qui le voudrait? Qui?

Le renard avait arrêté de tourner autour de la jeune fille. Il la fixait pour avoir le reste de son raisonnement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui? Pourquoi?

Fuyu ferma ses yeux et mit ses mains sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Elle voulait parlait avec son cœur afin de toucher le renard en face d'elle. Elle savait que les démons étaient très mal vus par les villageois mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir réconforter cet animal. Cet animal si seul, si malheureux. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse ressentir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait eus. Elle savait ce que c'était que la solitude, l'abandon. Tous ces sentiments, elle ne le souhaitait à personne.

Fuyu: Et bien, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions mais au fond de moi, je le sens. Tout au fond de moi, dès que je vous ai vu, dès que mon regard a croisé le votre, je l'ai su. Vous dégagez une grande tristesse, une grande souffrance, une grande solitude. Vous êtes seul. Personne ne vous comprend, personne ne veut vous comprendre. Tout le monde vous évite. Vous êtes spécial aux yeux de tous. Vous êtes différent. C'est pour ça que tout le monde vous évite. Les humains ont peur de vous et ne font que vous haïr. Cela renforce votre solitude.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit face au renard. Celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement. Elle ne quitta pas les yeux de l'animal. Ils étaient si captivants. Jamais elle n'avait encore un regard pareil.

Fuyu: Et puis, il n'y a pas un seul animal dans les environs. Je me suis enfoncée dans la forêt sans le vouloir mais je ne sens aucune présence autour de vous. J'ai sentit la peur des animaux. Les autres animaux vous fuient car vous êtes différents. Ils ne cherchent pas à vous comprendre. Avec tout ça, vous ne savez plus ce que vous faite ici, dans cette forêt, dans ce monde. Vous vous dites que si vous n'étiez pas là, tout le monde irait mieux, vous n'auriez pas souffert. Mais sachez que si vous êtes vivant, c'est pour une chose. Une chose que vous devez trouver tout au long de votre vie.

Fuyu avança vers le renard qui ne bougea pas. Lentement, elle avança ses bras vers l'animal. Elle finit par l'étreindre avec une infime douceur. Elle voulait réconforter le renard, lui montrer ça présence.

Fuyu: Mais je suis là maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus seul. Je resterai avec vous. Pour ma part, je recherche encore cette réponse. Alors, n'abandonnez pas. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait continuer à marcher droit devant nous. Alors, faisons cet effort là afin de trouver le bonheur. Faisons le à deux, ce chemin rempli d'embûche. Je m'appelle Fuyu Koishikawa. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Le renard fit tomber une larme du coin de l'œil. Une fille, une humaine qu'il ne connaissait pas l'avait comprit. Sans même savoir quelque chose de lui, elle a su le réconforter avec ses mots. Des mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre de la par de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il enfuie sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il se sentait bien près d'elle. Elle dégageait de la tristesse, comme lui, mais aussi une grande douceur. Elle lui caressa doucement le pelage, ce qui apaisa l'animal qui avait fermé les yeux afin d'en profiter un maximum.

Renard: Je suis Sanji, le démon renard à une queue, Ichibi. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Ils n'étaient enfin plus seuls. Ils se comprenaient, ils se ressemblaient. Puis, revenu à la réalité, Sanji se détacha de Fuyu. Une question intriguait le renard.

Sanji: Dit-moi, que viens-tu faire dans cette forêt? Tu ne sais connais donc pas les rumeurs que les autres humains propagent? Cherchais-tu la mort en venant ici avant de me rencontrer?

Fuyu en baissant la tête: Je…je voulais fuir la réalité ce soir…c'est vrai…mais…

Fuyu commença à raconter son histoire. Son départ vers ce village au bord de la forêt, l'arrestation de ses parents, leur exécution, son nouvel ami, le fils du seigneur. Elle lui raconta tout. Celui-ci l'écouta sans rien dire.

Après le récit, Sanji commença à s'agiter et voulu courir vers le village pour déchiqueter le seigneur de sa propre mâchoire. Fuyu essaya de le calmer en le retenant par le cou.

Fuyu: Attend! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller!

Sanji: Comment peux-tu rester passive devant tout ça? S'il croit qu'avec de l'argent, on peut acheter des vies, il se trompe! Je vais aller lui régler son compte!

Fuyu: Tout simplement parce que mes parents n'aurait pas voulu ça… Ils n'auraient pas voulu voir mes mains tâchés de sang, ni souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un.

Sanji se calma contre son gré et s'assit. Il voulait avoir une explication. Même s'il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, elle était la seule qui l'avait comprit. Elle était devenue, en l'espace d'une seconde, sa seule amie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Lui, le grand démon renard, Ichibi, s'était lié d'amitié pour un humain. Qui l'aurait cru. Si on le lui avait avant qu'il ne la rencontre, il aurait rit devant cette hypothèse improbable. Il vit Fuyu serrer son Yukata. Elle devait avoir du mal à parler du seigneur.

Fuyu: Vous savez…le seigneur de mon village est quelqu'un de très bon et généreux. Les impôts ne sont très élevés, comparé à eux de mon ancien village. Les villageois ne sont pas écrasés par les dettes, ce qui fait que tout le village se porte bien. Tout le monde l'adore. Tout ce que je déteste en lui, c'est le fait qu'il ait tué mes parents… Comment pourrais-je souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un qui veut le bien de ses villageois? Je ne peux pas être égoïste et demander sa mort à cause d'une erreur. Il a essayé de compenser la perte de mes parents par de l'argent pour que je ne puisse manquer de rien. C'est très dure pour une jeune fille de trouver du travail. Normalement, une fille qui n'est pas encore mariée doit aider sa mère à la maison et l'homme de la famille doit ramener de quoi se nourrir. Maintenant que je n'ai plus de parents, il me sera aussi très dur de trouver un mari plus tard. Alors peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'avec un peu de richesse, je pourrais trouver un homme qui veuille bien de moi et qui saura s'occuper de moi come il le faut. J'aurais beau le détester, je ne pourrais jamais souhaiter sa mort…jamais… Tout simplement parce qu'il essaye de me créer un avenir meilleur que celui que je devais avoir sans mes parents. Voilà pourquoi…je ne souhaite pas sa mort…

Sanji resta un moment silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas les humains. Eux et leur principe, eux et leur moral. Il ne les comprenait pas. Pourquoi se laissait-il toujours faire par leurs bons sentiments? Ne suivait-il donc jamais leur instinct?

Sanji: Je ne vous comprendrai les humains. Chez nous, on tue celui qu'on déteste, on protège ceux que l'on aime, c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne en maître. On ne s'occupe pas de tous ces principes qui disent que tuer c'est mal. Nous tuons avant d'être tué. On se laisser aller par nos instincts. On pense d'abord à notre survie mais le reste.

Fuyu: Vous, les animaux, vous êtes beaucoup plus naturel que nous les humains. Mais c'est aussi avec ses sentiments que j'ai pu vous approcher, que j'ai pu vous réconforter. Même si nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon, nous allons très bien nous entendre. J'en suis sûr. Même si nous sommes différents, nous ressentons la même chose. Nous sommes à la fois semblables et différent. Vous savez, les humains sont très compliqués. Nous ne savons jamais ce que nous voulons, ce que nous devons faire. Comparé à vous les animaux, nous ne savons pas apprécier les choses à leur juste valeur, au bon moment.

Sanji regarda encore une fois Fuyu. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres humains. Elle était pure. Elle ne se laissait pas corrompre par ses sentiments négatifs. Soudain, il la vit frissonner. C'est vrai qu'en cette saison, il ne faisait pas très chaud. Il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle, au chaud avant d'attraper froid.

Sanji: Rentre chez toi Fuyu. Tu risques de tomber malade.

Fuyu gênée: Euh…

Sanji: Quoi?

Fuyu: Je me suis perdue…en venant ici…

Sanji la regarda bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire devant une Fuyu encore plus gêné. Elle l'avait trouvé au hasard, en se perdant dans cette forêt. Si ça se trouve, il était destiné à se rencontrer tous les deux. Il se baissa et invita la jeune fille à monter.

Fuyu surprise: Quoi? Mais je…

Sanji: Allez, on ira plus vite. Sinon, on va te retrouver geler demain et on dira que ce sera encore de ma faute.

Fuyu: Je sais mais…

Sanji: Ca me fait plaisir alors monte avant que je ne change d'avis. Tu es la première que j'accepte sur mon dos alors profites-en, ce sera sans doute la dernière.

Fuyu monta donc sur le dos de Sanji qui se mit à courir vers le village. La jeune fille sentit de nouvelle sensation. Le vent lui caressait le visage, ses cheveux entraînaient vers l'arrière. Elle se sentit revivre. Le renard sourit en voyant sa nouvelle amie se sentir aussi bien.

Feng fit une nouvelle pause. Elle se remémora cette sensation si agréable qu'elle avait senti sur sa peau. Elle ressentait aussi la même chose quand elle volait dans le ciel. Mais cette fois là, cette première fois était la plus agréable de toute.

Naruto: Ca devait être bien.

Feng en souriant: Oui, c'était vraiment très agréable. Je m'étais senti si…vivante. C'est l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que je garde de cette époque.

Naruto: Je ne savais pas que Kyubi, enfin, je veux dire Sanji pouvait être aussi gentil et pleurer.

Sanji: _Eh! C'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Sache que je n'ai plus jamais versé une seule larme!_

Naruto surpris: Eh! Depuis quand je peux t'entendre? En plus, je suis conscient! T'as trafiqué mon corps?

Feng: Depuis que tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Sanji. Cette histoire de destin, d'âme et tout ça vous ont rapproché. On va dire que c'est à cause de moi que vous pouvez communiquer ainsi.

Naruto: Comment tu le sais? Tu peux l'entendre aussi?

Feng: Oui. Sanji, soit plus discret quand tu parles, je t'entends d'ici. Ce que tu peux être bruyant quand tu t'y mets.

Sanji heureux: _T'es redevenu comme avant! C'est super!_

Feng: Pas tout à fait. Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu et avec tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne pourrais plus jamais être la jeune fille innocente que tu as connue.

Sanji: _Moi, je te préfère comme ça. La Feng Huang faisait vraiment peur. Heureusement que tu n'es plus aussi froide que quand on s'est revu._

Keiko inquiète: Tu parles dans le vide Feng? Et toi aussi mon petit Naruto? Sakura, va les examiner. Je crois qu'ils sont malades. Ca pourrait être grave.

Feng: Non, nous ne sommes pas malades. On parle à Sanji. Il n'y a que Naruto et moi qui puissions l'entendre car celui-ci est à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Ce sont mes capacités de Shinigami qui me permettre de l'entendre.

Soshi: Je vois…

Tsukiyo décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Pas qu'il y avait une quelconque gêne dans l'air mais plutôt parce qu'elle était triste. Elle était triste pour elle-même.

Tsukiyo: Ca devait être merveilleux d'être sur le dos d'un renard qui court.

Feng rêveuse: Oui, c'est comme si je volais. D'ailleurs, je ressens la même chose en volant dans le ciel.

Tsukiyo en baissant la tête: Mais je ne ressentirais plus jamais cette sensation. J'ai perdu mes ailes à jamais.

Feng: C'était le prix à payer pour ton crime. Et heureusement que tu as perdu tes ailes, sinon, tu aurais tout perdu. Sois heureuse avec ce que tu as. On ne t'a pas effacé la mémoire.

Tsukiyo: Je sais. Je vous remercie d'avoir agit en ma faveur.

Sasuke ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'ailleurs. Jusque là, il n'y avait rien entre ce Kosuke et elle mais ça allait forcément venir puisque qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était finit. Il fut sortit de ses pensées car Feng reprit son récit.

Feng: Après que Sanji m'ait raccompagné, il retourna dans la forêt. Pendant environ un mois, j'évitais Soichiro car il était ami avec le fils du seigneur. A la place, j'allais voir Ichibi dans sa grotte tous les soirs. Mais comme ça intriguait les villageois que je disparaisse ainsi, ils m'ont suivie sans que je le sache. Soichiro était là aussi. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je l'évitais et il avait discrètement suivit les villageois.

Fuyu était assise près d'une rivière au côté de Sanji. La lune était pleine et on pouvait voir comme en plein jour. Ils avaient tous les deux décidés de se promener un peu. Ca allait leur faire du bien de changer un peu de lieu de rencontre.

Après un mois à passer et repasser dans la forêt, la jeune fille en connaissait déjà une partie. Mais leur rendez-vous fut de courte duré quand ils entendirent les voix des villageois venir en criant.

Villageois 1: C'est un démon! Cette fille est amie avec un démon!

Villageois 2: Elle va nous porter malheur! Il faut la chasser d'ici!

Tous les villageois: Ouais!

Fuyu se leva, inquiète, suivit par Sanji.

Fuyu: Comment ont-ils su?

Sanji: Je ne sais pas mais monte, on va aller se cacher.

Fuyu grimpa sur le dos de son ami et celui-ci se mit à courir. Il fallait qu'ils échappent aux villageois qui en voulaient à leurs peaux. Ils firent un grand tour de la forêt et ils rentrèrent dans le village. A ce moment là, Sanji reposa la jeune fille à terre et se retourna.

Fuyu: Sanji…

Sanji: Tu ferais mieux de rester ici pendant quelque temps. Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que j'avais un autre démon qui avait prit ton apparence avec moi. Si jamais ils viennent te voir, fait semblant de te réveiller. Il ne faut pas que tu ais de problème à cause de moi.

Fuyu en baissant la tête: Je… Bonne chance.

Sanji: Merci.

Fuyu rentra rapidement chez elle et se changea dans sa chambre. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux un maximum et se coucha. Elle espérait que les villageois n'allaient pas venir. Elle remonta sa couverture et se prépara à dormir.

Voix: Tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'étais fait un autre ami. Je pensais qu'on était assez proche tous les deux pour pouvoir se confier ce genre de chose.

Fuyu se redressa et vit un homme dans sa chambre. Elle remonta les couvertures pour se couvrit et redoutait la présence masculine dans sa chambre. Cet homme s'approcha et elle vit que c'était Soichiro. Elle se sentit soulagé mais en même temps, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son ami qu'elle évitait était là, devant elle.

Fuyu: Je…

Soichiro: Je vais te créer un alibi. Surtout, quand les villageois vont arriver, laisse-moi parler.

Fuyu: Mais…

Soichiro: Ma femme est au courant que je suis venue ici. Elle ne voudra sans doute plus de moi dans la chambre pendant un certain temps, mais c'est pour te sauver que je fais ça. Laisse-moi faire. On en discutera après. D'accord?

Fuyu: D'accord.

Jusqu'à ce moment là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Quand elle vit Soichiro se déshabiller, elle le su de suite. Elle se mit à rougir quand elle vit le torse musclé de son ami. Elle détourna son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans son lit.

Fuyu: Mais…

Soichiro en chuchotant: Ils arrivent, laisse-toi faire.

Fuyu suivit les consignes de son ami, même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Soudain, la porte se fit défoncer par les villageois et ils se redressèrent, comme prit en flagrant délit. La jeune fille se cacha derrière le dos du soldat qui la protégeait. Soichiro parla de façon autoritaire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Soichiro: Que signifie cette intrusion?

Les villageois semblaient tout à coup gêner d'assister à genre de scène sous leur yeux. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Un des soldats d'élite était en face d'eux, et apparemment, ils étaient occupés.

Villageois 3: Mais…que…

Soichiro: Répondez.

Villageois 3: Cette fille était avec un démon quelque instant plus tôt dans la forêt et…

Soichiro: Ne dites pas de bêtise! J'ai passé ma soirée auprès d'elle et je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Sortez immédiatement!

Villageois 3: Oui, bien sûr. Excusez nous!

Villageois 4: Excusez-nous du dérangement, vous pouvez continuer.

Les villageois sortirent de la maison en s'excusant. Une fois partit, Soichiro se leva et se rhabilla. Fuyu ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment pouvait-elle le remercier?

Soichiro qui savait à quoi elle pensait, répondit avant même qu'elle ne pose la question.

Soichiro: Si tu veux me remercier, fait moi la cuisine et raconte moi ce qui c'est passé.

Fuyu en baissant la tête: Excuse-moi. Je t'ai mis dans l'embarras.

Soichiro: Ce n'est rien. Excuse-moi aussi pour avoir mis l'idée en place sans ton accord.

Fuyu: Mais je…

Soichiro: Je ne critique pas tes amis mais je voudrais que tu ne m'ignores plus comme tu l'as fait pendant un mois.

Fuyu honteuse: C'est parce que…le choc de la dernière fois…je ne savais plus comment me comporter…

Soichiro: C'est moi qui aurait du te le dire plus tôt. J'ai été bête sur le coup. (En changeant de sujet) En tout cas, cette histoire m'a donné faim, pas toi?

Fuyu en souriant: Laisse-moi m'habiller et je te ferai la cuisine.

Dans le salon, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke furent choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto: T'as couché avec Soichiro pour te créer un alibi?

Feng surprise: Hein? Mais non, pas du tout. On a joué la comédie, c'est différent. (En rougissant et en fantasmant) Mais il faut dire que Soichiro était plutôt bien bâti. S'il n'avait pas été marié, je ne lui aurais sans doute pas résisté s'il me l'avait demandé. C'était vraiment très chaud enter nous à ce moment là. Surtout quand je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque, ce torse si musclé contre…

Sakura rouge: Ne rougit pas en disant ce genre de chose! Et surtout! Arrête de fantasmer là-dessus!

Feng en reprenant une couleur normale: Mais on était ami, et jamais je n'aurais profité de lui. L'attirance était seulement physique. D'ailleurs, ce soir là, Soichiro m'avait dit que s'il n'avait pas été marié, il en aurait profité. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question.

Naruto: Mais pourquoi il a eu une idée comme ça?

Feng: Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin non plus. Si on était tous les deux dans des ébat amoureux, jamais les villageois aurait cru que j'étais à deux endroits à la fois. Donc, j'ai l'ai échappé belle à ce moment là. Enfin, depuis cette histoire, on a reprit notre vieille habitude. Bien sûr, il a eu du mal à l'expliquer à Nadeshiko son geste mais tout à finit par s'arranger. Le seul problème, c'était Kosuke qui venait très souvent avec lui.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	27. Chapter 27

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**Nina-san:** C'est super, t'es mon com le plus long à chaque fois merci. Oui, Naruto était un petit pervers qui aimait beaucoup sa femme. Oui, qui sait ce que va faire Naruto si jamais Sakura tombait vraiment enceinte. Merci du compliment. Pas de problème, je peux attendre ta fic. J'adore le ShikaTema! J'irai faire un tour sur ton blog. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé de blog car il me semble que l'adresse n'est pas complète... Merci encore une fois du compliment. Voilà la suite!

**temari50:** Oui, ça faisait vraiment longtemps. 3 mois de réparation... Tu devais agoniser, en tout cas moi, si j'étais dans ton cas, je serai en manque d'ordi! Ma fic est fantastique? Merci beaucoup.Sauter partout? Eh ben... Mais je ne te trouve pas conglé du tout. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais tapé dans le mille à propos de Feng. Félicitation! Tu es très forte? T'es une fille?

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 27**

Fuyu et Soichiro faisaient encore une fois le marché, comme à leur ancienne habitude revenue il y a plus d'un mois. Ils trainèrent un peu et mangèrent des sucreries en même temps. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble tout simplement, profitant d'une si belle journée. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il y avait quelqu'un en plus, un gêneur, Kosuke Uchida, le fils du seigneur du village. Celui-ci restait toujours un peu en arrière mais il les suivait sans arrêt. A croire qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées. Un fils de seigneur devrait être assez occupé par ses obligations, non? Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle se pencha légèrement vers le blond et parla à voix basse.

Fuyu: Dis Soichiro. Pourquoi il nous suit sans arrêt?

Soichiro en haussant les épaules: Bah, ça te dérange?

Fuyu: Tu sais, si je dis rien, c'est parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami mais moi…

Soichiro: Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais fait un effort d'accord? C'est quand même mon meilleur ami. Il est tout seul au château, c'est bien qu'il sorte un peu. C'est triste là-bas.

Fuyu en soupirant: C'est ce que je fais depuis un mois. Pas besoin de me le dire. Je fais des efforts tous les jours pour supporter sa présence.

Soichiro en taquinant Fuyu: Et puis, tu sais quoi? Il a flashé sur toi.

Fuyu surprise: Quoi? Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas possible! Tu mens!

Soichiro: Si, je te jure! (Moqueur) La première fois qu'il t'a vu, il était entrain de baver sur place. Il pouvait remplir une marre entière s'il le voulait.

Kosuke rouge: Soichiro! Ne lui raconte pas n'importe quoi dans mon dos! Enfin, devant moi!

Kosuke se mit à courir après son ami d'enfance. Il était rouge de honte pendant que son ami riait aux éclats. Fuyu ne savait plus où se mettre face à cette révélation assez surprenante mais finalement, elle sourit. La situation était vraiment amusante. Et puis, elle allait bien finir par s'habituer à la présence du fils du seigneur. Non…elle s'était habituait à la présence du fils de l'assassin de ses parents mais ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait. Même si au début, elle le détestait à cause de son rang, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait finit par apprécier la présence de celui-ci. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de faire des efforts pour le supporter mais des efforts pour ne pas montrer qu'elle l'appréciait.

Fuyu: Soichiro, tu viens manger à la maison aujourd'hui?

Soichiro s'arrêta devant Fuyu. Kosuke s'était arrêté aussi en percutant son ami. Le blond prit un air désolé face à la jeune fille.

Soichiro: Non, désolé. Nadeshiko a décidé de faire la cuisine aujourd'hui. Elle tient absolument à ce que je rentre manger. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra demain mais j'espère y survivre. (Douloureusement) La dernière fois, je suis resté cloué au lit pendant une semaine… Ta cuisine va me manquer…

Fuyu amusée: Très bien. Alors espérons que je te reverrais demain. A moins que ce ne soit dans une semaine.

Soichiro en se souvenant de quelque chose: Ah oui, désolé de mettre installé chez toi le mois dernier. Mais Nadeshiko n'avait pas trop apprécié le fait qu'on ait partagé le même lit pendant quelques minutes. Tu la connais, enfin, d'après ce que je t'ai raconté. Elle est très possessive et jalouse quand il s'agit d'une femme assez proche de moi. Mais je te la présenterai un jour.

Kosuke en pensant: Partager le lit? Quelques minutes? Mais Soichiro ne peut pas tromper Nadeshiko parce qu'il l'aime trop pour ça… Alors pourquoi ils…

Fuyu: Ah, pas de problème, ne t'en fais pas. Reviens quand tu veux. La porte t'est toujours ouverte. Par contre, la prochaine fois, tu restes en dehors de ma chambre. Les voisins vont finir par se faire des idées sur nous deux. Ils ont déjà commencé à croire que j'étais ta maîtresse.

Soichiro gêné: Oui, merci. (En changeant de sujet de conversation) Si tu veux, Kosuke peux venir manger chez toi si tu te sens trop seule sans moi.

Fuyu sèche: Non merci. Je ne me sens pas si seule que ça.

Soichiro: Mais…

Fuyu: Je t'ai invité toi, pas lui.

Soichiro: Mais…tu avais dis que…

Fuyu avait décidé de faire un effort mais seulement en présence de Soichiro, pas en présence de Kosuke seul. Sans le blond à ses côtés, elle ne ferait rien. Pas question pour elle de devenir ami avec ce Kosuke. Elle voulait à tout prit nier ses nouveaux sentiment. Elle se retourna et rentra chez elle sans un mot.

Soichiro avec un air désolé: Désolé, ça a raté.

Kosuke un peu triste: Ce n'est rien. Je réussirai bien à devenir son ami un jour. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Soichiro exaspéré: Pas ça. Mais t'es bête ou quoi?

Kosuke surpris: Quoi alors? Et puis, je ne suis pas bête comme toi!

Soichiro ne fit pas attention à ce que Kosuke avait dit dans sa deuxième partie de phrase et continua à parler.

Soichiro: Tu ne pourras jamais la séduire si ça continue comme ça! Si elle te rejette sans arrêt, tu n'auras aucune chance de la séduire! Il faut saisir ta chance à chaque instant! Tu aurais du insister! Elle aurait craqué! T'es sûr que t'ses un homme Kosuke?

Kosuke rouge: Soichiro! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentais rien pour elle! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Bien sûr que je suis un homme!

Soichiro calmement: Tu dis ça mais c'est la première fois que tu fais autant d'effort pour une fille que tu connais à peine et qui te repousses sans arrêt. Alors si tu ne t'intéresse pas à elle, c'est quoi alors?

Kosuke pensif: …

Feng s'arrêta de raconter et regarda Sasuke. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il apprenait vraiment beaucoup de chose. Soudain, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Sasuke se leva aussi.

Sasuke: Attends, tu…

Feng: Je suis fatiguée. On verra le reste demain. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous raconter la suite aujourd'hui. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'obligation de raconter ma vie. Vous en connaissez déjà un passage, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Feng les quitta sans plus de précision. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était atténuer ses sentiments enfoui au fond de son cœur. Elle devait souffler un peu. Ce rappeler de tout ça était déjà assez douloureux. Réveiller de vieille blessure, ce n'était pas de très bonne idée. Elle aurait mieux fait de cicatriser avant de repenser à tout ça.

Tout le monde dans le salon était assez étonné de son soudain changement d'avis. Même s'ils avaient apprit beaucoup de chose déjà, ils attendaient avidement la suite. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêt son histoire comme ça. Soshi décida de prendre la parole.

Soshi: Je pense qu'elle a déjà eu assez de courage pour nous raconter son histoire jusque là. Laissez-là un peu de temps. Quand je l'ai connu, elle ne parlait ni de son passé, ni de son futur, mais de son présent. Elle est une personne qui ne veut ni s'encombrer d'un passé trop lourd, ni d'un futur surréaliste et trop beau. Elle veut juste vivre au jour le jour, pour ne plus souffrir de quoi que ce soit. Si jamais elle s'engageait sérieusement dans quelque chose, elle pense à l'avenir mais c'est seulement en rapport avec ses missions, pas avec sa vie privée.

Naruto en se levant: Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, on ne lui demandera plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous le dise elle-même. On n'a pas le droit de la forcer. Il se fait tard, je vais montrer les chambres à tout le monde.

Naruto conduisit tout le monde dans leur chambre qui leurs sont attribués pendant que Sakura rentra dans leur chambre directement. Celui-ci finit par rentrer dans sa chambre. La konoichi aux cheveux roses attendait son petit ami, assise sur le lit, en l'attendant pour profiter d'une nuit magnifique éclairé par la pleine lune. Le blond sourit à cette idée et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa belle dans leur petit nid d'amour. Sachant que les parents et les invités n'étaient pas loin, ils firent donc ce qu'ils avaient à faire le plus silencieusement possibles.

Assis sur le toit de la maison, Feng regardait les étoiles et la lune dans le ciel. Ces astres dans le ciel étaient les même qu'autrefois, à leur place dans les cieux. Elle se souvint qu'elle les regardait souvent avec Soichiro et Kosuke… Kosuke… Elle aurait préférer l'oublié plutôt que de vivre avec cette douleur réanimée par son récit.

Feng en pensant: Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici… Je devrais être là-haut, avec Ren et les autres… Prendre d'autres élèves en charge, leur transmettre mon savoir… Etre enfermée dans la salle de conseil avec tous ces rabat-joies et ces vieux croulants à écouter leur petit problème de rein… Alors qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici…sur Terre…à Konoha, près de «lui»? Pourquoi j'ai raconté notre rencontre? Même si je fais partie du Conseil maintenant, même si je raconte mon passé, mon véritable métier, je ne serai pas en faute puisque c'est autorisé par la loi. (En se repliant sur elle-même) J'aurai dû m'arrêter à la rencontre et abréger tout le reste. Je n'aurai pas dû tout raconter en détail. Pourtant, c'est si frais dans ma tête alors que c'était il y a 501 ans de ça… Ca remonte déjà à si loin… (Moins replié) Bon, bien sûr, il y a eu aussi quelques Shinigami qui ont choisi d'être sur Terre, près de la personne la plus chère au monde… Mais moi… Est-ce que je suis ici pour la personne que j'aime? Est-ce que je ne confonds pas Kosuke et Sasuke? Est-ce que je ne vois pas le reflet du passé maintenant que j'ai réveillé la douleur, que je l'ai revu? Ce ne serait pas équitable envers Sasuke si je le vois entant que Kosuke mais en même temps, il est sa réincarnation, donc, logiquement, c'est la même personne. Mais ils ont des vies différentes. Je suis complètement perdue… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus aussi tourmenté par mes sentiments. Est-ce que je vais vraiment le choisir ou est-ce que…

Dans l'au-delà, Ren et Yahiko étaient toujours à la même place. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leur sensei. Les autres élèves étaient là aussi et soutenaient leur aîné qui avait le moral au plus bas. Les autres semblaient inquiets car le Shinigami aux cheveux verts était particulièrement fatigué et las ce soir là. Il était aussi très agacé par leur insistance.

Ren: Mais je vais bien. Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'avais le cœur brisé. Vous voulez que je souffre pour de vrai ou quoi? Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien!

Megumi: Mais tu as le cœur brisé. Tu n'es pas bien. Tu dis le contraire mais au fond de toi, tu voudrais que Feng-sensei revienne ici. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste sur Terre.

Ren: Elle a déjà choisit de vivre sur Terre… (Triste) avec lui.

Nobu: Tu te trompes, elle a encore un mois pour choisir où elle veut vivre. On peut encore la faire changer d'avis.

Ren était énervé. Il en avait marre de les écouter à essayer de l'aider. Il se leva soudainement et éleva sa voix. Il était en colère. Pas contre ses camarades mais contre lui-même qui ne peut rien faire pour aider Feng.

Ren: Mais je l'a connaît! Bien plus que vous tous ici présent! J'ai pratiquement toujours été avec elle depuis qu'elle est devenue Shinigami! Elle va céder à ses sentiments… (En baissant le volume de sa voix) Elle ne peut pas…se permettre de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Elle ne veut plus souffrir à cause de son absence. Elle ne veut plus ressentir ce sentiment de solitude et de désespoir. (En criant presque) Elle ne veut plus perdre quelqu'un qui lui est chère!

Les autres avaient écouté ce que Ren avait dit en silence. Il était plus mal au point que ce qu'il voulait dire, vraiment. Il voulait souffrir seul et en silence. Finalement, Yahiko brisa le silence et parla calmement. Les autres allaient suivre son exemple et ne pas énervé Ren en insistant trop.

Yahiko: Dis-moi Ren. Si tu la connais si bien que ça…

Shin: … C'est parce que tu l'aimes bien plus que tu ne veux le dire…pas vrai?

Ren: Je l'ai déjà dis, je la considère comme une sœur. Rien de plus.

Tsubame: Pourtant…on voit bien qu'elle est bien plus qu'une sœur pour toi. La façon dont tu la regardes nous prouve le contraire. Pourquoi te voiles-tu la face comme ça?

Ren: … C'est simplement de l'admiration. Elle a toujours était mon modèle, mon mentor dans ma vie de Shinigami. Avant même de la connaître, je l'admirai déjà. C'est simplement de l'admiration et un amour fraternel… Rien de plus… Rien de plus…

Tsubame: …

Enervé par le comportement lâche de Ren, Renji le prit par le col. Il ne supportait pas voir quelqu'un qui fuyait devant ses sentiments. C'était bien trop…lâche de faire ça. Il fallait combattre au lieu de fuir.

Renji: T'as qu'à aller la retrouver. Il lui reste un mois pour choisir, non? Fonce! Si tu ne veux plus qu'elle souffre encore une fois à cause de lui. Protège là du mieux que tu peux. Pourquoi t'es encore là, hein? Si tu veux la persuader de rester, fait-le. Si tu veux la protéger, fait-le! Arrête de fuir devant tes sentiments! Toi aussi tu ressens des choses, des sentiments, alors pense un peu à toi! Fait un peu ce dont toi tu as envi de faire! Va la retrouver et va le lui dire en face!

Ren en détournant la tête: Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Je…

Renji toujours énervé: Et moi, je dis que tu te prends la tête pour rien. Tu dois juste descendre sur Terre et la convaincre de rester ici, avec nous et surtout, avec toi! C'est tout ce que tu as à faire!

Renji lâcha Ren qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardait en face. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était toujours aussi énervé face à lui. A chacune de leur rencontre, il fallait automatiquement qu'ils s'énervent, qu'ils se battent.

Tae en commençant la phrase: Renji a raison. Mais…

Sae en terminant la phrase: Tu n'as peut-être pas le courage d'aller le lui dire.

Ren se rassit sur le canapé et se prit la tête. Tout cela l'énervé au plus haut point. Il en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il était fatigué et las de cette situation. Il voulait être au calme et penser à tout cela tranquillement.

Ren: Lâchez-moi avec ça. J'en ai assez.

Takumi: On va te laisser y réfléchir. Il faut dire que nous aussi, on veut qu'elle revienne. Mais si quelqu'un peut changer son choix, c'est toi, Ren. Car tu es son premier élève. Tu es son confident depuis des siècles. Tu es son frère. Nous, nous ne sommes que ses élèves. Nous sommes un peu comme ses enfants, tout comme elle est un peu notre mère. On ne peut pas lui faire changer d'avis mais toi, oui. Tu ne penses pas que…tu a le droit d'exiger certaine chose de temps en temps? Comme le fait qu'elle reste parmi nous? Tu as le droit d'être égoïste de temps à autres. Ne prend pas tout sur toi. Tu as toujours été là pour elle alors pourquoi elle ne ferait pas quelque chose pour toi pour une fois? Dis…tu ne penses pas que tu as le droit de demander ça?

Kaede: Nous voulons voir Feng-sensei heureuse bien sûr. Même si elle doit être sur Terre pour l'être, mais nous ne voulons surtout pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui. Toi seul l'a vu souffrir. Tu sais ce que c'est. Nous, nous ne voulons pas voir son visage si enjoué et pleine de vie se ternir à cause d'un simple humain mortel. Tu sais ce qu'elle risque si elle reste sur Terre. Alors…

Ren sec: Si vous voulez qu'elle revienne, alors allez la chercher vous-même. Allez la convaincre vous-même. (Normalement) Quoi qu'elle puisse choisir, quel que soit son choix, je la soutiendrai…comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer mon choix et vous non plus. Bien sûr, ça me rendrait triste qu'elle reste là-bas mais si elle peut être heureuse, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, alors je lui souhaite de tout cœur de rester en bas. Ca fait 450 ans qu'elle souffre en silence. Elle a le droit d'être heureuse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle regrette d'avoir choisit d'être ici, avec nous, sans réparer les erreurs du passé, sans les affronter de face. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a fait que fuir ses sentiments, fuir la réalité. Il serait temps pour elle de lever le voile et de voir la réalité en face. Et une bonne fois pour toute.

Yahiko en essayant de dire quelque chose: Mais…

Ren: Laissez-moi seul… (D'une voix suppliante et étouffé) S'il vous plait…

Tous les autres élèves autour de Ren le regardèrent, compatissant. Ils se levèrent tous en soupirant. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû lui forcer la main comme ça. C'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'imposer leur choix à eux mais accepter celle que prendrait leur sensei. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie quand Yahiko s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Il parla à son ami sans se retourner.

Yahiko: Toi aussi tu devrais dire ou faire des choses avant de regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait. Pense un peu à toi de temps en temps. Tu as bien changé depuis l'académie, et en bien, je te rassure. Je me souviens que tu étais en dernière année et moi, en première année. Tu avais sauté plein de classe de l'académie et on ne s'appréciait pas trop. J'allais toujours t'embêter car on n'avait pas une différence d'âge très importante mais…tu as changé depuis tout ce temps. Tu n'es plus aussi imbu de toi-même, ni aussi égoïste et fière. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu as suivit l'enseignement de Feng-sensei. Mais ne te perd pas à essayer d'aider les autres. Aides-toi d'abord avant d'aider les autres. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Bonne nuit.

Yahiko sortit lui aussi de la maison de son sensei. Pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, Feng avait confié sa maison à Ren. Celui-ci se retrouva seul dans le salon, à méditer sur ce que ses camarades lui avait dit. Il se rappela du visage de Feng baigné de larmes et de tristesse. Elle avait tellement souffert. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle avait perdu le dernier lien qui la retenait en vie. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, elle se serait suicidée par la nouvelle qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il ne voulait plus revoir ça. C'était bien trop douloureux. Il lui aura fallut dix ans pour ne plus souffrir autant. Dix longues années à ressasser l'événement.

Soudain, il se leva et sortit de la maison. Il avait prit sa décision. Il n'allait sûrement pas écouter ses camarades mais le dernier conseil de son meilleur ami, Yahiko.

Sur le toit de la nouvelle maison de Naruto, Feng était toujours entrain de méditer. Elle était torturée de l'intérieur. Quel serait son choix? Allait-elle le regretter?

Feng en pensant: Que devrais-je choisir? Sans m'en rendre compte, je leur ai raconté mon passé. Je suis allée beaucoup trop loin dans mon récit. Heureusement que je me suis reprise à temps. Encore un peu et ils connaissaient toute l'histoire dans ces détails. J'ai encore un mois pour choisir… (En soupirant) Si je choisis de rentrer dans l'au-delà, je pourrais regretter de n'avoir pas profité de la chance qui m'a été donné de vivre auprès de Sasuke et des autres. Mais si je choisis de rester ici, j'ai peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois à cause de lui. Que dois-je faire? Quel serai le bon choix?

Voix: Alors c'est ici que tu te caches?

Feng se retourna surprise. Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit arrivé. Elle était tellement absorbé qu'elle n'avait rien sentit. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Feng froide: Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke? Tu devrais dormir à cette heure ci.

Sasuke: Ben, je voudrais savoir si tu vas rester ici ou pas. Et puis, je ne suis plus un enfant, je dors quand ça me chante.

Feng décida de faire tomber son masque de froideur. De toute façon, ça ne marchait pas sur Sasuke. En plus, avec ce qu'elle avait fait avant de partir, elle ne pouvait plus jouer la fille qui n'avait rien vu.

Feng en soupirant: Je ne sais pas.

Sasuke surpris: Comment ça tu ne sais pas?

Feng: J'ai le choix, c'est vrai, mais si je rentre, je ne pourrais plus revenir sur Terre que lors des cas exceptionnel, comme dans le cadre d'une mission très importante que seul les Shinigami du Conseil peuvent faire. Mais si je reste, je n'aurai que très peu d'occasion de retourner dans l'au-delà pour revoir mes élèves. Je ne rentrerai que pour participer au Conseil, qui est vraiment très ennuyeux. Si j'ai accepté ce poste, c'est seulement pour que Tsukiyo puisse devenir humaine sans passer par la réincarnation et pour que Soshi et Keiko puisse revivre sans passer par la réincarnation.

Sasuke: Je vois…

Feng: …

Sasuke en rougissant légèrement: Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais tu ne peux pas rester…pour moi?

Feng en levant un sourcil: Et pourquoi je ferai ça? Tu n'as pas entendu le récit que j'ai fait? Que ce soit avant ou maintenant, je t'ai toujours détesté. Ca ne changera jamais.

Sasuke: Mais il y a des photos qui prouvent le contraire. Celle où Kosuke et toi vous vous enlaciez amoureusement. Et puis, tu m'as dis que c'était fini, donc tu étais avec lui. Et puis, tu as avoué dans ton récit que tu commençais à apprécier sa présence. Et enfin, avant ton départ, tu as répondu à mon baiser. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça sans m'aimer un peu.

Feng: J'ai trop souffert. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose avec toi. En plus, je suis bloquée par mon passé, ce qui m'empêche de penser au présent et à l'avenir.

Sasuke pensif: Moi aussi…j'ai été bloqué par mon passé. Mais grâce à Naruto, j'ai pu tourner la page. Ce n'est pas bon de rester…

Feng en se levant: De quel droit tu oses me conseiller? Je le sais mieux que toi ce que j'ai à faire. Je sais mieux que personne ce que je dois faire pour tourner la page. Je sais mieux que toi pourquoi je ne veux pas retourner auprès de toi.

Feng se calma quelque seconde après et se rassit à côté de Sasuke. Celui n'avait rien dit. Puis, il baissa sa tête. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Sasuke: Dit moi…pourquoi…tu me détestes autant?

Feng en levant un sourcil: Pourquoi je devrais te le dire?

Sasuke: Je ne te force pas. Tu peux me le dire ou non. Je veux juste savoir.

Feng hésita un moment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Devait-elle lui dire? Après tout, s'il est le seul à le savoir… Elle commença son récit, ce qui surprit Sasuke.

Feng: Après beaucoup d'effort, on a, Kosuke et moi, finit par être ensemble. Le jour de mon départ, quand tu m'as parlé à Ichiraku, c'était la même scène qui s'était passé auparavant. Pareil pour ta déclaration d'amour et celle de la place, tu n'es pas la réincarnation de Kosuke pour rien. Vous avez dit exactement la même chose. Sauf qu'à l'époque, j'avais écouté Kosuke contrairement à toi, où j'ai tout coupé en plein milieu. Il avait réussit à me conquérir après tant d'effort. On était vraiment très heureux ensemble. Notre relation avait duré pendant plus de huit ans. J'avais 18 ans à l'époque où j'ai accepté ton amour. On avait vraiment fait plein de chose ensemble. Mais ton…son père, même s'il était responsable de la mort de mes parents, refusait catégoriquement notre union, disant que c'était seulement pour me venger que j'étais avec toi…lui. C'est alors que tu…il est parti en guerre pour défendre notre village. Tu…il était partit au front. Malheureusement, tu…enfin, il…

Sasuke: Tu peux dire «tu», je comprendrais. Si Kosuke et moi sommes une seule et même personne alors ça ne me dérange pas.

Feng sourit ultérieurement et continua son récit, avec beaucoup de tristesse et de douleur.

Feng: Malheureusement tu es mort sur le front. La nouvelle est arrivée assez rapidement au village et j'ai désespéré. Tu m'avais promis plein de chose. Tu m'avais dit qu'à ton retour, on se marierait, qu'on aurait des enfants, qu'on aurait convaincu ton père de nous laissé vivre ensemble… Mais tu étais mort, plus rien n'était possible. On avait plus d'avenir. Soichiro s'était beaucoup inquiété pour moi alors il est venu me voir tous les jours mais j'étais tellement désespérée que j'ai fini par mourir de chagrin…en emportant ton enfant, le jour de mes 27 ans. Je n'ai pas du tout au courant de quoi que ce soit. Je le regrette tellement de ne pas avoir su garder le dernier souvenir que tu m'avais laissé. Je ne méritais pas de reposer en paix. J'ai tourmenté par les remords… J'ai su que j'étais enceinte grâce à seigneur Enma qui me l'avait dit. Mais malgré tout, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te retrouver. Je sais que c'était très égoïste de ma part de ne penser qu'à toi plutôt qu'à l'enfant que je portais mais…j'y pouvais rien, il n'y avait que toi dans mon cœur.

Sasuke fut surpris par ce qu'elle disant mais ne l'interrompit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à révéler tout ça. Il n'allait pas gâcher ses efforts pour rien.

Feng: J'ai commis une faute grave en me laissant mourir ainsi, en emportant un bébé innocent. Je suis devenue Shinigami en guise de punition. Tirant profit de mon expérience sur Terre, j'ai pu gravir les échelons assez rapidement. J'ai été la plus rapide de l'histoire. On s'était retrouvé au paradis peu de temps après mes débuts. J'allais te rendre visite de temps en temps, entre deux missions et mon élève, Ren. On recommençait une nouvelle vie à deux. Mais qui aurait cru que 50 après notre mort, tu avais décidé de me…de me tromper avec une fille qui venait juste d'arriver dans l'au-delà. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi… Est-ce que j'étais trop vieille malgré mon apparence jeune et fraîche? Est-ce que tu t'étais lassé de moi après tout ce temps? Je ne l'ai jamais su. Mais tu m'avais brisé le cœur à jamais. Tu n'avais même pas cherché à me suivre quand je m'étais enfuie de chez toi. Après ça, j'ai changé de nom. J'ai laissé la Fuyu faible et sentimentale derrière moi et j'ai prit le nom de Feng. Un phénix…il renait toujours de ses cendres. Je voulais être pareil. Fuyu était définitivement morte le jour où je t'ai pris en flagrant délit et j'ai recommencé une nouvelle vie entant que Feng, celle qui ne se laissait pas avoir par ses sentiments et qui était forte. J'ai alors demandé à ce qu'on te réincarne pour que je puisse reprendre une nouvelle vie pour de bon, sans le poids de ce que tu avais fait. Le seigneur Enma accepta, même si mes raisons n'étaient pas vraiment valables. Il accepta ma requête en échange d'un service, un nouvelle élève, une nouvelle promotion…ça a prit dix ans pour ce faire. Le temps que le nouvel élève finisse sa formation de samouraï. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi il était si gentil avec moi.

Sasuke fut choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il l'avait trompé? C'était pour ça qu'elle le détestait autant? Il ne pouvait le croire… Pourquoi l'avait-il trompé? Jamais cette idée ne l'aurait effleuré alors pourquoi…l'avait-il trompé?

Sasuke: Je ne te tromperai pas. Je te resterai fidèle, alors s'il te plait, reste…

Voix: Ne lui impose pas ton choix!

Feng et Sasuke et retournèrent et virent Ren en face d'eux. Il avait une tenue différente. Il était habillé en humain et ses ailes repliés. Il portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste et un pantalon noir. Feng ne l'aurait jamais cru mais il avait aussi une cravate. Lui qui ne supportait pas quelque chose autour du cou. Bien sûr, sa cravate était défaite et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient déboutonnés mais il portait quand même une cravate. Il avait été mort, étranglé par son père devenu fou.

Feng en murmurant: Ren…

Ren: Sensei, je sais que vous ferez le bon choix en se qui concerne votre avenir sur Terre ou dans l'au-delà mais… Réfléchissez aux conséquences. Je sais que vous ne pensez à l'avenir que dans le cadre d'une mission mais s'il vous plait, pensez-y. Je ne veux plus vous voir avec un visage baigné de larmes et de tristesse à cause de lui. Je ne veux plus que vous souffriez.

Sasuke: Tu viens de me dire de ne pas l'influencer mais toi? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici?

Ren en remontant ses lunettes: Je suis venu ici pour ne plus subir la morale de mes camarades et me réfugier pendant un certain temps.

Il y eut un blanc. Ren était seulement venu pour échapper aux autres élèves qui l'énervaient. Alors il n'était pas venu pour voir sa sensei?

Feng en souriant: Je vois, ça te ressemble bien. Ils ont dû drôlement insister pour que tu viennes ici.

Ren fatigué: Toute la journée. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour tous les supporters en même temps. Déjà que je ne supporte pas la présence de Renji seul…

Feng: L'habitude. Et puis, tu as eu ta «crise d'adolescence». La pire de toute. Alors supporter onze autres élèves, aucun problème.

Ren en rougissant: Sensei…

Feng: Allez, vient t'asseoir toi aussi. Tu as prit un congé pour venir ici?

Ren: Un mois. Je rapporterai moi-même votre décision aux autres. Et puis, j'avais besoin de repos.

Feng: Sasuke, tu devrais aller dormir. Contrairement à nous, ton corps ne supporterait pas de ne pas dormir.

Sasuke se leva à contrecœur et alla se coucher. Il n'avait pas envi d'aller dormir et laisser Feng et Ren seuls ensemble. A vrai dire, il était jaloux. Il aurait tellement voulu rester près d'elle.

Feng et Ren discutèrent toute la nuit des choix éventuels de la Shinigami. Un tel choix n'était pas à prendre à la légère. C'étai vraiment très important. Ils parlèrent de toutes les opportunités possibles ainsi que de toutes les conséquences.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** Ce n'est pas grave. De rien et merci.

**temari50:** Juste une simple fille? Une fille qui a tout deviné? Adorer une fic peu peut-être aider qui sait. je vais essayer de bien écrire mais je ne promet rien. J'ai l'impresson de bacler mon travail ces temps ci...peut-être parce que c'est les vacances. Mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas comment améliorer mon travail baclé...

Voilà, j'ai décidé d'envoyer un chapitre plus tôt que prévu pour que vous ayez une image de Feng. Je l'ai dessiné et j'espère qu'elle est digne de représenter un des personnages de ma fic. Allez sur cette adresse: http// www. fanfic-fr. net/ modules. php?namecoppermine&filedisplayimage&album708&cat0&pos0. Enlevez les espace pour pouvoir avoir une adresse correcte. Elle s'arrête au 0 final et ne prenez pas le point final. Mais ça, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas? Laissez-y un com si c'est possible, j'ai envi d'avoir votre avis là-dessus. Enfin, si vous pouvez. Si vous ne pouvez pas, dite le moi par com. Si elle est vraiment nulle, je l'a retirerai.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 28**

Pendant près de deux semaines, Feng et Ren allèrent s'isoler quelque part afin d'éviter d'être déranger par les autres. Dans la forêt, dans une clairière, dans une grotte, dans un arbre, sur le toit de la maison, dans le village, autour d'un bol de ramen, ils sont allaient dans tous ces endroits différents afin d'être tranquille. Tout le monde commença à penser qu'ils avaient une relation assez particulière, bien plus intime qu'ils ne voulaient bien le dire. Etaient-ils si proche qu'on le croyait? Le soir venu, quand ils rentraient, ils étaient bras dessus, bras dessous et riaient pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle? Ils semblaient vraiment très proches. Sasuke pendant ce temps là, bouillait de rage car la fille qu'il aimait, était avec quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout, avec un autre homme que lui.

Et puis un jour, Sasuke explosa devant Feng. Il avait, heureusement, emmené la Shinigami loin de la maison afin d'être tranquille tous les deux, sans pour autant être trop loin de la maison pour être suspecter de quoi que ce soit de louche. L'Uchiwa avait commencé à déverser sa colère sur sa bien-aimée qui ne bronchait pas vraiment, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était alors que lui…

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu fais ça? Ca t'amuse de me torturer de la sorte? Tu es donc sadique à ce point?

Feng: Faire quoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Soit plus précis. De quelle torture tu parles? Je ne te torture pas du tout. Sadique? Moi? Tu m'as bien regardé? Je suis de ce genre là? Tu n'as pas encore vu mes collègues qui sont encore plus «sadique» que moi. Moi, je ne suis pas sadique comparé à eux. Je suis plutôt la gentille face à eux.

Sasuke: Tu…tu es toujours avec lui! Alors que je t'aime! Moi aussi je voudrais être avec toi! Moi aussi je veux passer mes journées avec toi! Tu ne me vois même pas! C'est comme si je n'existais pas à tes yeux!

Face aux arguments de Sasuke, Feng y répondit une à une dans l'ordre, agacée par le mauvais caractère du brun. Et pourtant, tout le monde savait que la Shinigami avait une patience à toute épreuve depuis le drame passé. Pourquoi se mettait si facilement hors d'elle malgré son air calme?

Feng: Lui? Tu veux dire Ren? Je suis toujours avec lui car c'est mon élève. Il est venu ici exprès pour passer ses vacances avec moi. C'est normal que je reste avec lui. Je n'ai jamais répondu à tes sentiments après tout alors je me fiche que tu m'aimes ou pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, ni passer mes journée à tes côtés. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai être avec toi. Tu es beaucoup trop insignifiant pour moi. C'est normal que je réagisse ainsi depuis le drame de toute façon. Je t'ai effacé dans mon monde à moi, tu n'existes plus en moi. Tu es invisible à mes yeux.

Sasuke se retrouva à cours d'arguments et utilisa sa dernière carte, ce qui était un point sensible d'après lui. Même s'il n'était pas très fier d'utiliser quelque chose comme ça, il n'avait pas le choix.

Sasuke: Mais pourtant…avec Kosuke…

Feng en croisant les bras: Kosuke Uchida est Kosuke Uchida. Sasuke Uchiwa est Sasuke Uchiwa. Même si les noms se ressemblent ainsi que le physique, en aucun cas je ne mélangerai le passé et le présent. Le passé appartient au passé et le présent construit l'avenir. Voilà comment je vois les choses. Vous êtes tous les deux si différents et pourtant si semblable en même temps. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de voir mon amour de jeunesse en toi. J'ai accepté son amour, j'ai rejeté le tien. C'est là qu'est la vérité.

Voir Feng lui répondre au tac au tac l'énervait mais il commença à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur malgré lui, même si ça le rendrait ridicule. Qui aurait cru que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa se rabaisserait comme ça pour une femme. Il en oublié sa fierté et son orgueil pour toucher le cœur de la Shinigami insensible face à ses sentiments mise à nu.

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu fais tout pour me faire souffrir comme ça? T'es toujours avec ce Ren. Alors que moi…moi aussi je veux profiter de ta présence. Si jamais tu décides de partir, je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir. Je…ça me rendrai très malheureux! Tout comme j'étais malheureux cette année passé sans toi. Je…je cherchais depuis le jour du drame, quand Itachi a exterminé le clan Uchiwa, la raison de mon existence et…auprès de toi, j'ai vraiment pensé que j'avais trouvé la réponse. Ma raison de vivre n'a jamais été de venger ma famille et restaurer l'honneur du clan. C'était seulement mon sens du devoir qui me disait de faire ça. Ma véritable raison était de te rencontrer. Vraiment…je…

Feng décida de répondre encore une fois à tous les arguments de Sasuke. Et bien sûr, dans l'ordre grâce à sa mémoire monstre.

Feng: Je ne fais rien pour te faire souffrir même si j'en ai envie. Ren est mon élève, mon premier élève. Ce qui nous lie est unique et ne peut être comprit par personne. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Ren est comme un frère pour moi. C'est normal que je reste avec lui. Mes autres élèves sont comme mes enfants, c'est pour ça que je réagis différemment avec Ren. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas être avec toi. Si je partais, je ne pourrais plus voir ta face et ce serait une bénédiction plutôt qu'un malheur. Que tu sois malheureux ou pas, je m'en fiche complètement. La raison de ton existence? Arrête tout de suite avec ça, tu ne peux pas la trouver juste comme ça. Même avec mes 501 ans derrière moi, je n'ai toujours pas la réponse alors toi après 17 ans, laisse moi rire. Tu crois que tu l'as trouvé mais quand tu la perds, tu en trouves une autre pour la remplacer. Il me semble l'avoir déjà expliqué, il y a plusieurs réponses à l'existence. Elle n'est jamais unique. La réponse tu ne la trouves qu'à la fin de ta vie, quand tout est fini. Tu ressasses ta vie et là, tu te rends compte de la véritable réponse.

Sasuke était énervé par tous ces discours. Peu importe tout ce qu'il disait, elle les contredisait à chaque fois. Et pourtant, malgré ça, il continuait à dire des choses inutiles, répétitives et même insensés.

Sasuke: Peut importe la réponse que tu me donnes! J'en ai marre de vous voir ensemble! Tu passes tes journées avec lui mais moi aussi…je veux les passer avec toi! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je souffre de te voir avec un autre homme que moi tout en sachant que tu aimais mon ancien moi.

Comment pouvait-il dire de telles bêtises? Ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent? Savait-il au moins à qui il disait ça? Elle connaissait ce sentiment mieux que personne. Il connaissait même la vérité alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tenait-il des propos aussi insensé?

Feng froidement: Sache que je comprends tes sentiments mieux que personne. (Enervée) Je te signale que Kosuke m'a trompé avec une autre femme. Ils étaient dans le même lit, à moitié dénudé! Toi, tu ne me vois seulement entrain de parler à Ren. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je le sais mieux que personne. Mais jamais, tu ne sauras ce que je ressens. (En criant presque) Jamais!

Sasuke se rendit soudain compte de sa stupidité. Il avait déversé sa colère alors qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait dit. Il regrettait surtout sa dernière phrase qui était bien ridicule.

Sasuke en baissant la tête: Excuse-moi, je me suis emporter. Je…je me suis mis en colère pour rien.

Feng: Tu es vraiment stupide!

Malgré sa colère pour Sasuke, Feng se rendit soudain compte d'une chose. L'Uchiwa avait eu la même réaction que Kosuke. Et justement, ce dernier avait eu cette réaction parce que…

Feng avec un sourire en coin: Tu ne serais pas jaloux de Ren par hasard? Jaloux et possessif?

Sasuke rouge: Non je…pas du tout…

Dans la maison, Naruto était avec Sakura sur le canapé. Ils étaient dans les bras de l'autre et ils soupirèrent. A ce moment là, Soshi et Keiko entrèrent dans la pièce. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés d'une semelle. Ils étaient vraiment très heureux ensemble mais quand ils virent la tête de leur fils et de leur futur belle-fille, leur sourire tombèrent d'un coup. Ils semblaient inquiets.

Soshi: Qu'y a-t-il Naruto?

Keiko: Oui, qu'y a-t-il mon chéri? Tu as un problème?

Soshi: N'hésite pas à en parler.

Keiko: Ne tarde pas comme la dernière fois surtout.

Naruto triste: Papa…maman… En fait…

Ce que Naruto avait dit, avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur du couple ressuscité. Leur regard triste avait laissé place à un bonheur total. On aurait dit qu'on pouvait voir des étoiles à l'intérieur de leurs yeux.

Soshi et Keiko: Tu peux répéter?

Naruto en ne comprenant rien: Euh… Papa… Maman…

Soshi et Keiko avec des étoiles dans les yeux: Le bonheur total… Il a dit papa et maman!

Sakura à Naruto: Je ne pense pas que tes parents vont pouvoir nous aider dans leur état.

Naruto: Oui… (En soupirant) Quand est-ce qu'ils finiront par se lasser de réagir comme ça à chaque fois que je dis papa et maman? Ca en devient gênant et difficile de leur parler s'ils continuent comme ça.

Sakura: Ils sont assez spéciaux tes parents. (Avec un sourire) Je pense savoir d'où tu tiens un tel enthousiasme.

Naruto surpris: Hein? Mais je n'ai jamais réagit comme eux! Et jamais je ne réagirai comme eux!

Sakura: Ca, tu ne le sais pas. Tu n'as pas encore d'enfants.

Ils continuèrent de parler de leur avenir et de leur futur enfant pendant un instant puis ils décidèrent de reprendre leur conversation de départ.

Sakura: Il faut aider Sasuke à conquérir Feng. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, on peut bien lui faire ça.

Sakura repensa à la souffrance qu'elle avait eue à cause de Feng mais c'était aussi grâce à cette souffrance qui lui avait permis de se déclarer à Naruto. En fait, la Shinigami ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle était sensible à sa manière.

Sakura: Bon, c'est vrai que c'était une façon assez bizarre de nous mettre ensemble mais on a eut ce qu'on voulait. On est ensemble et tu as récupéré tes parents grâce à elle. On doit aussi la remercier à notre façon.

Naruto en souriant: Oui, tu as raison Sakura.

Pendant que Feng et Sasuke se disputaient, Ren était assis sur le toit et les observait à leur insu. Il les regardait si tristement. Pourquoi une personne comme Sasuke arrivait à un tel résultat? Il avait si mal de ne pas y arriver de la même façon.

Ren en pensant: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Pourquoi Feng-sensei réagit si naturellement face à lui? Pourquoi sourit-elle si sincèrement devant lui? Pourquoi devant moi…elle ne fait que jouer la comédie…et faire semblant que tout va bien? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas aussi naturelle avec moi? Pourquoi ses sourires ne sont que pour lui? Autrefois, moi aussi j'avais eu le droit à des sourires sincères… Mais ça n'avait pas duré… (Haineux) Tout ça à cause de lui! (Triste) Et pourtant… Même s'il lui a enlevé son sourire, il a su le lui rendre. (Jaloux) Je crois que…que…j'envie ce Sasuke… Il réussit…à lui rendre ce qui était pourtant impossible à rendre. Il a su remplir…son cœur de joie et d'amour… (Désespéré) Je crois que…ce n'est plus la peine d'espérer… Même si elle ne le sait pas encore… Je sais bien qu'elle va le choisir…alors…autant profiter des derniers instants qui me restent avec elle…puisqu'elle va rester sur Terre jusqu'au moment venu. C'est alors qu'à ce moment là…elle sera heureuse…pour l'éternité comme le dise si bien les contes sur Terre.

Dans le champ de vision de Ren, Feng et Sasuke continuèrent à se disputer. Mais la Shinigami finit par rire en plein milieu de leur dispute quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Sasuke irrité: Pourquoi tu ris? Depuis tout à l'heure on se cri dessus. Il n'y à rien de drôle!

Feng avait la larme à l'œil tellement elle avait rit. Ca faisait si longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Pourquoi seul Sasuke arrivait à un tel résultat? Elle se calma un peu et lui répondit.

Feng: Ca faisait tellement longtemps que…je ne m'étais pas disputée avec quelqu'un. (Nostalgique) Oui, vraiment longtemps, peut-être trop longtemps même. (En regardant le ciel) La dernière fois remonte à mon vivant. Ca remonte à si longtemps déjà.

Sasuke calmé: Je ne pensais pas…que ça remontait à si loin.

Feng en regardant toujours le ciel: Et pourtant…c'est le cas…

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, profitant de la douce brise qui avait soufflée. Puis, Sasuke commença à rougir légèrement. Feng se demanda pourquoi. Qu'avait-il en tête?

Sasuke: Tu…vas rester ici…avec moi? Ou…

Feng en soupirant: Il y a plein de facteur à prendre en compte tu sais? En plus, je ne vieillis plus, ça serait embêtant et dure à expliquer. Imagine que par miracle je suis vraiment avec toi. Quand tu auras l'apparence d'un vieux de 70 ans, j'aurai toujours mon apparence de jeune fille de 16 ans.

Sasuke: Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu fais comme l'Hokage. Malgré son apparence d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, elle a quand même plus de 50 ans. Et pourtant, personne ne le lui fait remarquer.

Feng: C'est normal, c'est l'Hokage. Qui pourrait lui dire la vérité en face à part Naruto?

Sasuke en baissant la tête: … C'est vrai… Mais…

Feng: Je partirai aussi de temps en temps dans l'au-delà pour des conseils pendant des temps indéterminés. Ca peut durer quelques heures, comme ça peut durer des mois ou des années, même si c'est un cas très rare et exceptionnel.

Sasuke en relevant la tête: J'attendrai ton retour avec impatience. Car je t'aime. Tout comme je t'ai attendu cette année là, je t'attendrai toujours à l'avenir.

Feng: Et quand tu seras mort, moi, je resterai ici, toute seule.

Sasuke: Alors j'attendrai ton retour là-haut. Tu m'as bien dis que le seigneur Enma a toujours été gentil avec toi, non? Alors il acceptera sûrement de te donner le droit de retourner dans l'au-delà.

Feng allait bientôt se retrouver à court d'argument. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui avait les réponses et elle à court d'argument.

Feng: Je…

Sasuke: Quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir, je t'assure que je t'attendrais, je t'aimerai et je te protégerai. Je sais bien que je suis moins fort que toi mais je ferai tout pour te protéger, crois-moi. Fais-moi confiance. Peu importe les arguments que tu peux trouver, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Feng: Tu penses bien que c'est difficile pour moi. Plus rien ne me rattache sur Terre. Je suis quand même morte il y a 474 ans maintenant.

Sasuke: Notre différence d'âge m'importe peu. Le plus important est que je t'aime. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, je ferais en sorte que tu m'aimes et que tu me fasses confiance. Que ce soit dans deux semaines qui restent, dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans même. Je ferai tout pour que tu ais confiance et j'aurai la patience de t'attendre. Laisse-moi une chance de te le prouver! Je t'en supplie, rien une chance! Tu l'as dit toi même, je suis différent de Kosuke, pas vrai? Alors…donne moi une chance à moi aussi.

Feng douloureusement: Mais la dernière fois…

Sasuke: Je ne sais pourquoi Kosuke t'a abandonné ainsi mais moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je…

Feng se retourna et fit un pas. Sasuke s'était arrêté de parlé et l'observait. Elle allait se contredire mais… Ils avaient la même détermination. La même détermination qui l'avait fait craquer la première fois. Peut-être que…cette fois sera différente, qui sait. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il avait dit, tout ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas… Il serait vraiment prêt à l'attendre? Il avait même changé pour elle. Pourquoi ne pas faire un essai… Après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et puis, c'était peut-être un pas vers le futur pour quitter le passer.

Feng: Je…je veux bien essayer…avec les deux semaines qui me restent… Mais si tu…

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, Sasuke l'avait prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il semblait si heureux d'avoir une chance. Tous ces efforts avaient été récompensés.

Sasuke: Merci!

Feng en souriant: C'est bien de montrer tes sentiments mais tu peux me reposer par terre?

Sasuke: Tout ce que tu voudras.

Sur le toit, Ren les observait toujours. Il les regardait toujours avec le même regard triste.

Ren: Finalement, c'est vraiment lui qu'elle a choisit. Lui laisser une chance…quel belle excuse. Elle veut juste se donner une chance de recommencer une nouvelle vie tout simplement. Elle veut vérifier si leur histoire va remarcher. Elle n'a pas besoin de dire de telles choses. Elle ne peut jamais dire les choses simplement? Toujours à tourner autour du pot quand il s'agit d'elle-même. Je me demande parfois qui est le plus immature d'entre nous en la voyant fuir ses sentiments à chaque fois. Mais bon, je suppose que Sasuke est beaucoup mieux que tous ces vieux pervers de l'au-delà qui n'arrête pas de la mater. (En souriant tristement et en regardant le ciel) Ca va être triste sans elle dans l'au-delà… On va vraiment devoir…vivre sans elle à présent… Et cette fois, on ne pourra plus la suivre comme autrefois. (En regardant Sasuke) J'espère que tu vas la rendre heureuse Sasuke parce que sinon, je te la volerai et tu ne pourras plus jamais la récupérer.

Dans le salon, pendant que Soshi et Keiko fantasmaient toujours sur ce que Naruto avait dit, celui-ci discutait avec sa bien-aimée.

Naruto: Et si on faisait comme ça? C'est une bonne idée non?

Sakura: Non, ils vont savoir qu'on a fait quelque chose pour les mettre ensemble si on fait ça.

A ce moment là, Tsukiyo descendit les escaliers accompagné de Gaara. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le salon, main dans la main et s''installèrent à côté de Naruto et Sakura. A cet instant là, Naruto eut une idée.

Naruto: Dis Tsukiyo! Est-ce que tu connais bien Feng?

Tsukiyo: Je la connais depuis au moins 5 ans mais…

Naruto: Super! Alors tu veux bien nous aider à mettre Feng et Sasuke ensemble?

Tsukiyo catégorique: C'est impossible.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tsukiyo avait été si catégorique et directe pour sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas aider sa sensei à être heureuse? Tout le monde était surpris. Sauf les parents du blond qui n'avaient rien remarqués.

Naruto: Hein? Mais pourquoi?

Tsukiyo: Dès qu'il y aura quelque chose de bizarre, elle le saura. Elle n'est pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences, ni au destin. Elle saura tout de suite que c'est nous. Elle est quelqu'un de très logique qui ne se laisse pas avoir par de telles choses. Bien sûr, elle emploie le mot «destin» mais seulement pour les âmes à recueillir ou pour les missions. Elle sait que les humains mortels comme nous y croient dès que des choses étranges se passent autour de nous.

Naruto: Mais…

Tsukiyo: Et puis, si elle veut se remettre avec Sasuke, c'est son problème. On n'a pas à intervenir. (En soupirant) Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

Naruto et Sakura avec une goutte derrière la tête: Tu as 16 ans…

Tsukiyo repensa tout de suite à son nouvelle âge. Elle gardait le même âge que celui qu'elle avait quand elle était Shinigami.

Tsukiyo: Ah oui…je devrais éviter ce genre de remarque. Ca ferait bizarre de voir quelqu'un du même âge dire de telles choses.

Naruto: Oui mais euh…tu as quel âge…pour de vrai?

Tsukiyo commença à compter sur ses doigts pour connaître son âge approximativement.

Tsukiyo: 49 ans. Je suis légèrement plus vieille que tes parents. Ils devraient avoir environ 41 ans.

Il y eu un blanc. Même les parents de Naruto avaient arrêté de s'agiter partout. Tsukiyo avait en fait 49 ans. Elle était plus vieille que le Yondaime et sa femme. Bon, bien sûr, ce n'était rien en comparaison de Feng mais quand même. On ne dirait vraiment pas qu'elle fait cet âge là. Soudain, Soshi repensa à quelque chose.

Soshi: Tu ne serais pas… Mikiyu Tanabe? La Junin qui a le plus participé pendant la grande guerre. Celle qui maîtrisait à la perfection les techniques futons?

Tsukiyo gênée: Enfin…je ne suis pas si douée que ça… J'ai fait ce que n'importe quel ninja de Konoha aurait fait. Je devais protéger le village. C'était le plus important à l'époque. Je suis ravie de voir que Konoha va bien après tant de bataille et de guerre. Même ma maison à résister à la guerre, je suis vraiment contente.

Naruto en réfléchissant: Futon… Alors tu peux m'apprendre à utiliser le futon? C'est mon affinité!

Tsukiyo: Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore ma maîtrise de chakra pour ça…

Voix: Bien sûr que tu ne l'as plus. Tu es redevenu humaine, c'est vrai, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu récupères tes capacités d'autrefois.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Feng en compagnie de Sasuke très vite rejoint par Ren qui était derrière eux.

Tsukiyo: Feng-sen…Feng.

Feng: Ton corps qui contenait du chakra est mort depuis 16 ans mais là, c'est ton âme matérialisée qui est présent ici. Le seigneur Enma a seulement donné à ton âme un corps matériel. Ce qui veut dire que ton corps ne pourra plus fabriquer du chakra dans le sens où tu devrais reprendre ta vie de ninja. Ta seule possibilité est de faire par de l'expérience que tu as eu à Naruto. Tu peux encore pratiquer le taijutsu mais c'est tout.

Tsukiyo triste: Je vois. En fait, je suis morte mais dans un corps matériel…

Feng: Oui, mais tu n'es plus considérée comme morte dans les registres du seigneur Enma. Tu as encore de la chance de conservé tes souvenirs passés. En principe, quelqu'un qui ressuscite perd ses souvenirs de Shinigami.

Tsukiyo surprise: C'est déjà arrivé?

Feng: Oui, deux fois. Et ils ont été rejetés par les personnes à qui ils tenaient le plus car ils avaient gardé un corps jeune alors que des années avait passé. Ils ont désespéré et ils ont essayé de refaire leur vie. Au final, ils se sont suicidés pour retournée dans l'au-delà et son devenu des Shinigami de bas étages. Ils n'avaient pas une très grande capacité ni au combat, ni à l'enseignement, ni à quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient vraiment nuls.

Soshi en levant un sourcil: Comment tu sais tout ça?

Ren: Tout simplement parce que ces deux hommes avaient demandé à Feng-sensei de demander au seigneur Enma de les ramener à la vie.

Feng en soupirant: Oui, pendant 3 mois ils n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler avec ça. J'en ai eu marre et je suis partie demander au seigneur Enma. Qui aurait cru qu'une fois retourné sur Terre, il reviendrait un an plus tard par suicide. Ca me dépasse tout ça. Après tout les efforts que j'ai faits.

Ren: En échange de cet incident et des efforts vain, Feng-sensei à du prendre un nouvelle élève et monté en grade.

Sasuke avec une goutte derrière la tête: Il n'est pas logique votre seigneur Enma. On ne monte pas un grade quand on fait quelque chose de mal.

Feng: Peut-être, mais c'est quand même grâce à lui que Soshi, Keiko et Tsukiyo soient ressuscité.

Soshi, Keiko et Tsukiyo: Oui, c'est vrai.

Feng: Et puis, comme je n'ai jamais souhaité monter en grade, c'est lui qui me force avec certain accord.

Naruto curieux: Dites! A quoi il ressemble ce seigneur Enma?

Soshi, Keiko et Tsukiyo allaient répondre quand la réponse ne leur vint pas. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. En fait, ils avaient oubliait à quoi il ressemblait. Feng voyait leur tête et leur expliqua.

Feng: C'est normal que vous ne vous en souveniez plus. On a fait en sorte que vous oubliez afin de ne pas avoir de problème. Même les plus grand Shinigami ne le vois que deux ou trois fois dans leur vie.

Ren en complétant: Sauf vous.

Feng en rajoutant: Sauf moi.

Après cela, ils reprirent tous une conversation normale. Quand l'heure du dîner approcha, il avait été décidé que Feng le préparerait. Elle alla donc faire les courses avec Sasuke puisque celui là avait accepté de prendre les sacs.

Une fois revenu, la Shinigami se dirigea vers la cuisine et n'en ressortit plus. Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, des voix murmurèrent.

Naruto: Vous croyez que c'est bon ce qu'elle prépare?

Sasuke: Idiot! Tu allais manger chez elle tous les jours avant, non?

Ren: Ca fait 474 ans qu'elle n'a plus refait la cuisine. Les Shinigami n'ont pas besoin de manger car nous n'avons plus de corps matériel, même si nous le pouvons manger.

Soshi: Vous croyez qu'elle va se rappeler comment faire des plats?

Sakura: Vous croyez qu'elle va faire des plats d'autrefois?

Keiko: Ca serait merveilleux mais est-ce que ce sera à notre goût, à notre époque?

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'après 474 ans, sa cuisine était délicieuse ou bien… Une heure après, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger et ils redoutèrent tous ce qu'ils allaient manger.

Feng enthousiaste: Bien, qui veut goûter? Ca fait bien 474 ans que je n'ai pas cuisiné mais ça devrait aller. Naruto? Tu veux être le premier? Soichiro adorait ma cuisine.

Naruto avec une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…ça va aller… Papa, maman, goûtez, après tout, c'est vous les parents sur cette table.

Soshi et Keiko se regardèrent avec une goutte derrière la tête et se retournèrent vers Gaara qui lui aussi avait, en croisant leur regard une goutte derrière la tête.

Soshi: Mais non voyons, cette honneur revient au Kazekage.

Gaara vers Tsukiyo: Honneur aux femmes.

Tsukiyo avec une goutte derrière la tête: Mais alors cette honneur reviens à Sakura. Elle est la plus…féminine de nous deux.

Sakura avec une veine qui palpite au dessus de la tempe: Comment ça la plus féminine? Pourquoi tu as hésité à le dire?

Feng en soupirant: Après m'avoir presque supplié de faire la cuisine, vous vous défilez au dernier moment? Allez, Sasuke, c'est toi qui goûte et pas d'esquive.

Sasuke surpris: Hein?

Feng: Sinon je mets fin à notre accord.

Sasuke dépité: Bon, très bien, je goûte.

Ren: Vous croyez qu'il va aller bien après?

Feng: De toute façon tu es médecin, non?

Ren: Vous aussi.

Feng: Et Sakura aussi. Donc l'affaire est réglée. Il ne risque rien.

Leur petit dialogue n'était sans doute pas là pour le rassurer. Sasuke tremblait un peu à l'idée de goûter à cette cuisine mais décida de se lancer. Le stresse commençait à montre car tous les regards était tournée vers lui. Il approcha la nourriture de sa bouche, toujours sous les regards des autres. Il mangea le plat et se prépara à quelque chose d'immangeable quand il fut surpris par le goût.

Feng en souriant: Alors?

Sasuke: Je n'avais jamais rien mangé de tel.

Naruto: C'est bon?

Sasuke: Non, pas du tout. Surtout n'en mange pas.

Naruto n'était pas très convaincu et en mangea lui aussi quand il fut aussi surpris par le goût.

Naruto: Comment ça non? C'est délicieux tu veux dire! Tu voulais tout manger tout seul!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et commença à manger. C'était leur premier repas tous ensemble. C'était vraiment très agréable. Feng et Ren avaient l'impression d'être entouré d'une famille très chaleureuse.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	29. Chapter 29

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**temari50:** Bah...je trouve que passer un à deux jours sur un chap c'est un peu baclé... Bah, si, j'ai attrapé froid et j'ai un rhume maus je ne vois pas le rapport, mon cerveau va très bien. La preuve, je vais rattrapé mon mauvais travail dans ce chap! Merci des compliments. Bon, je ne dirai plus jamais travail baclé, d'accord? Allez, calme-toi. Bah, soit tu n'a pas enlevé les espaces comme je l'ai dis, soit, bah...euh...ton ordi a vraiment planté au mauvais moment. Si jamais tu l'as vois, laisse un com dessus que ce soit sur le site du dessin ou sur les com de la fic. A maintenant la suite!

**la 5eme tempête:** Oui, je te comprends. J'attend toujours des chaps pendant les vacances. De rien.

**tipi:** Ah, cette fameuse crise de flemme, je connais ça mais tu m'a manqué pendant ce temps là. Merci d'avoir envoyé un com maintenant.

Alors il y a un passage où je me suis particulièrement appliquée. J'en suis particulièrement fière il faut dire. J'ai prit un plaisir fou à l'écrire. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans ce genre là et que je prends autant de plaisir. Encore un peu est ça passait dans le 18+ je pense, mais ça ne va pas jusque là, enfin, je crois. Je n'en suis pas très sûr. Il n'y a pas de lemon pour ceux qui espère en avoir un! Je ne sais pas en écrire de toute façon. J'espère que vous le verrez du premier coup d'œil car c'est quand même une partie qui ne se rate pas. Je pense que oui, c'est quand même un passage qu'on ne peut vraiment pas rater. Il faut dire aussi que je ne l'ai peut-être pas appliqué sur les bonnes personnes mais c'est fait exprès. J'ai bien envie de voir votre réaction à tous ceux qui lisent ce chapitre. Alors je veux vos impressions sur cette partie là surtout. Est-ce qu'elle vous a plu? Je veux tout plein de com pour savoir si j'ai bien écrit ce passage ou si je dois encore revoir certain chose.

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, voilà l'image de Feng que j'ai fait entre deux cours. Elle n'est pas parfaite bien sûr mais c'est un début. Je pense que j'aurais des choses à revoir sur ce dessin mais j'ai trop la flemme de le changer. Donc voilà: http:// www.fanfic-fr. net/modules.php?namecoppermine&filedisplayimage&album708&cat0&pos0 (retiré les espaces, hein) Je ne sais pas si je vais dessiner les autres mais en voilà déjà une. Laissez un com si vous allez la voir. Ca me ferait plaisir.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 29**

Les deux semaines avaient passées assez rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement pour un certain brun ténébreux plus si ténébreux que ça. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était avec Feng. Durant ce laps de temps très court, Sasuke avait profité un maximum de la présence de la femme de ses rêves à ses côtés, savourant chaque seconde qui passait afin de les graver dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas détesté la présence du survivant du clan Uchiwa. Elle avait même apprécié sa compagnie, revenant au temps de son premier amour, de ce qui autrefois, était l'amour de sa vie. Elle était enfin heureuse depuis le drame. Tout le monde était heureux pour ces deux là. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et ils en avaient mis du temps pour l'être. Peut-être pas autant de temps que Naruto et Sakura puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, mais il en avait mis du temps quand même.

Malheureusement, la fin du mois de réflexion de la Shinigami approchait à grand pas et on pouvait sentir le stresse montrer dans le cœur des jeunes humains impatient. La «jeune fille» aux cheveux blancs, plus si jeune que ça, ainsi que Ren, son élève, ne s'en faisaient pas pour ça, comme si ce jour fatidique n'existait pas. Ils passaient les jours restant comme si de rien n'était, ne pensant qu'à s'amuser et à donner au Shinigami aux cheveux verts les meilleurs vacances qui soient.

La veille de la grande décision à annoncer, les deux Shinigami étaient tous les deux allongés sur le toit, presque collé l'un à l'autre, quelques centimètres seulement séparaient leur corps. Ils regardèrent les étoiles briller de mille feux dans le ciel. Peut-être voulaient-elles rassurer la Shinigami qu'elle faisait le bon choix pour son avenir. Feng avait ses bras le long du corps alors que Ren les avaient derrière sa tête. C'était un moyen pour lui pour ne pas caresser le visage de sa sensei sous le clair de lune qui la rendait si désirable ce soir-là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son désir pour sa sensei était plus fort que les autres soirs.

Ren: Alors votre décision est prise, n'est-ce pas sensei?

Feng: Oui. J'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines comme si c'était les dernières que je vivais. J'ai eu l'impression de rêver en les vivants ainsi. J'ai profité de chaque seconde qui passait. Je t'ai aussi donné les meilleures vacances qui soient. Je ne regrette rien, à part peut-être le fait que je ne t'ai pas assez entraîné mais je pense que ça ira quand même. Malgré tout ça, j'étais si heureuse à ses côtés. J'espère qu'il en sera ainsi aussi pour plus tard. C'était vraiment formidable. C'est comme si je vivais dans un rêve. (Douteuse) Mais en même temps, j'ai peur de me tromper, de refaire la même erreur que par le passé. Je n'ai déjà que trop souffert. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence une nouvelle fois. (Pessimiste) J'avais peut-être eu trop de bonheur dans ma vie et un événement fatidique est venu briser ce bonheur pour me faire descendre de mon nuage euphorique. Je ne sais pas si je mérite encore autant de bonheur. Je ne veux plus ressentir ce sentiment de désespoir encore une fois.

Ren en fermant les yeux: J'ai confiance en vous et en votre réponse, sensei. Votre choix sera le bon, j'en suis certain. Vous faites toujours les bons choix quelle que soit son importance ou sa situation. Ne vous en faites pas. Vous vous préparez enfin au bonheur qui vous est dû après tant de siècle de souffrance et de solitude. Vous avez déjà assez payé comme ça. Vous avez même trop payé pour votre erreur passée. Il est temps de vous rendre la monnaie de ce que vous avez sacrifié.

Feng en doutant toujours: Je ne suis pas aussi confiante que toi. J'ai toujours un doute sur cette question au fond de moi. Recommencer une nouvelle histoire pour panser l'ancienne…

Ren en rouvrant les yeux: Pourtant vous devriez avoir plus confiance en vous. C'est vous-même qui m'avais donné ce conseil. Et je ne suis pas le seul à qui vous l'avez donné, vous l'avez donné à tous vos élèves. Nous l'appliquons chaque jour, même si c'est difficile. A présent, c'est à nous de prendre soin de vous et de vous remonter le moral. Nous vous redonnons le conseil que vous nous avez donné afin de mieux vous aider.

Feng en soupirant: J'espère que tu as raison. Mais c'est quand même difficile de l'appliquer à soi-même.

Ren pour détendre l'atmosphère: C'est pour ça qu'on fait ce que vous dites et non ce que vous faites.

Feng en jouant le jeu: Ca, ca reste à voir sur certain point. N'oublie pas que Shin et Tsukiyo sont mes plus grands échecs en tant qu'instructrice. J'en aurais même honte si on me parle sans arrêt de ces deux là.

Ren amusé: C'est vrai, l'un est devenu un pervers invétéré, et l'autre a été ressuscité à cause d'une grande faute professionnelle. A cause d'elle, vous faites partit du Conseil maintenant.

Feng: Oui. Les renier ne serre à rien. Ils reviennent toujours quoi que je leur dise. Ils sont coriaces.

Ren: Oui, c'est vrai, ça ne sert à rien de les renier. Après tout, c'est vous qui les avez éduqué alors ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Nous sommes tous le reflet de votre dur travail. Nous sommes fiers d'être ce que nous sommes devenus grâce à vous.

Feng en souriant: C'est vrai. Vous êtes ce que j'avais voulu ce que vous deveniez. Enfin…sauf peut-être pour Shin et Tsukiyo. Mais je suis heureuse qu'ils soient heureux. Vraiment…

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment avant de reparler du sujet de départ. Leur discussion était entrain de dériver sur un autre sujet et mieux valait revenir à ce dont ils devaient parler quelque instant plus tôt.

Ren en regardant Feng: J'irai rapporter votre décision au seigneur Enma et ainsi qu'aux autres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils l'apprennent par hasard par un autre Shinigami. Ca pourrait les blesser de ne pas l'apprendre de notre part.

Feng: Oui, si je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, mieux vaut que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Et puis, après mon départ, c'est à toi de prendre soin des autres. Tu es leur aîné, alors montre toi digne de ce rang qui t'es attribué. Tu me «remplaceras»

Ren: Oui, je ferai tout mon possible pour être digne de vous. Mais je ne pourrai jamais vous remplacer. Vous êtes irremplaçable dans nos cœurs. Et puis, mes camarades et moi viendrons vous rendre visite de temps en temps. On vous aime tous beaucoup. Pour moi, vous êtes comme une sœur et pour les autres, vous êtes comme une mère. Vous allez beaucoup nous manquer.

Feng: C'est gentil Ren. Moi aussi je vous aime tous beaucoup. J'ai quand même passé 474 ans dans l'au-delà à prendre soin de vous tous. C'est un peu dur de tout quitter comme ça d'un coup, même si j'ai eu un mois pour réfléchir. Toi aussi tu es comme un frère pour moi. Vous allez aussi beaucoup me manquer, peut-être même que vos bêtises vont me manquer. Ca va être drôlement calme. Mais je ne resterai pas ici indéfiniment. Il y aura forcement un moment où je reviendrai là-haut. Que ce soit à la fin de ma mission ici ou que ce soit pour les conseils. Je reviendrai forcement vous voir. Et puis, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici, les humains sont si…fascinants. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai perdu mon humanité pour faire ce métier. Je veux redécouvrir toute la complexité d'être un humain. Je veux les étudier de plus près et en même temps me remettre à la page question technologie. J'ai déjà un bon train de retard.

Ren: Je comprends votre envie d'étudier les humains. Et puis, vous n'avez pas qu'un train de retard, vous en avez au moins dix.

Feng et riant un peu: C'est vrai. J'ai beaucoup de chose à rattraper. J'ai 450 ans à rattraper.

Ren: Bon courage.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, se laissant bercer par la brise qui soufflait lentement sur leur visage. Cette nuit là était vraiment agréable pour observer la lune et discuter un peu. Puis, Ren reprit la parole même s'il voulait encore profiter de ce silence. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, ça serait Feng qui le ferait.

Ren en regardant le ciel: Au fond, j'ai toujours connu votre réponse. Même si vous n'en avez pas eu conscience tout de suite, j'ai toujours su sonder votre cœur dans vos réactions.

Feng à moitié surprise: Vraiment? Même moi je ne connaissais pas la réponse avant ce soir. Tu es vraiment très fort, Ren. Tu me connais si bien. A croire que tu ne fais que m'observer.

Ren: Je vous connais par cœur. On a presque toujours vécu ensemble. Il est donc normal que je vous connaisse si bien. Après tant de siècle passé ensemble, ne dois-je pas vous connaître, ne serait-ce qu'un peu?

Feng: C'est vrai qu'on a que 4 ans de différence dans l'au-delà et qu'on a passé tout notre temps ensemble. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on se connaît si bien tous les deux. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien et qu'on forme une si bonne équipe je pense. Je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais.

Ren: Mais vous êtes quand même assez naïve sur certaine chose.

Feng en tournant la tête vers Ren: Hein? Que veux-tu dire par là? Ren, répond-moi!

Ren: Rien. Je n'ai rien dis.

Feng en levant un sourcil: Vraiment?

Ren: Vraiment.

Feng se releva à l'aide de ses coudes, se tourna vers son élève et se mit sur lui, pour s'amuser un peu, le faire réagir. Lui qui semblait si impassible, le voilà gêné par son comportement. Elle voulait s'amuser un peu et la voilà dans la même situation que lui.

Il y a 471 ans, au début de leur rencontre, de leur histoire d'élève et d'instituteur, de leur histoire du fan et du modèle, cela ne se serait jamais fait de cette façon. La Shinigami l'aurait simplement étouffé avec poitrine, ou encore en lui demandant qu'elle vêtement la mettait le plus en valeur pour une soirée romantique avec Kosuke, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ils avaient tous les deux bien grandit. Ils avaient tous les deux prit plus de formes, leur corps n'était plus les mêmes, ils s'étaient transformé. Ce n'était plus la même chose qu'autrefois où ils pouvaient dormir ensemble en toute insouciance. Auparavant, la différence d'âge était telle qu'ils ressemblaient à une mère et son fils, c'était plutôt attendrissant de les voir se comporter ainsi, même Kosuke le pensait, même s'il était jaloux de temps en temps.

Mais à présent, ils sont devenu bien plus adulte, bien plus proche et leur différence d'âge n'était plus la même. Quand on vivait autant de temps qu'eux, les Shinigami, 4 ans de différence, ce n'était rien comparé à une centaine d'année. Qu'est-ce que 4 ans comparé à 100 ans de vie vécu. Rien, 4 ans, c'était comme s'il avait un mois de différence, rien de plus. Ils sont aussi proches que des meilleurs amis, qu'un frère et une sœur qui n'ont jamais été lié par le sang. Ils ne s'étaient peut-être même jamais considérés comme des frères et sœurs. Les meilleurs amis…des frères et sœurs… Non, jamais. Jamais ils ne s'étaient considérés comme tel. Pourquoi devait-il se considérer comme tel alors que d'autres sentiments se mélangeaient? Ils se voilaient la face tout simplement. Jamais ils ne s'étaient considérés comme des frères et sœurs. Jamais, et se sera toujours ainsi.

Ce soir là, sous le clair de lune, dès que la Shinigami s'était posé sur son élève, un nouveau sentiment était né. Oui, quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentis avec lui. Dès que leur regard c'était croisé, son comportement changea envers lui. Comment se comporter quand on ressentait ce genre d'émotion envers son élève? Ce sentiment qu'elle s'était interdit de ressentir depuis le drame. Dire qu'elle voulait juste lui faire perdre un peu ses moyens, voilà que c'est elle qui les perdait à son tour. Depuis quand avait-il l'air si adulte? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt que l'enfant qu'elle avait prise en charge était devenu un homme, un vrai? Pourquoi s'était toujours trop tard quand elle s'apercevait de ce genre de chose? Etait-elle si aveugle par sa solitude, son désespoir? Comment n'avait-elle pas vu cet homme qui, pendant plus 400 ans, était à ses côtés? Etait-elle si obsédé par son amour brisé qu'elle en oublia ce qu'il y avait autour? Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas profité d'une âme innocente pour calmer son chagrin d'amour. Ce n'était pas juste pour cette personne. Ce n'était pas juste pour Ren qui avait toujours était attiré par elle.

Ce soir là, Feng portait une tenue assez légère, ne ressentant pas ni le froid ni le chaud. Elle portait un débardeur blanc décolleté, révélant un peu son ventre, tenu par de fine bretelle. Sa poitrine était assez révélée et provocante du à sa taille, mais l'habit cachait le nécessaire. On pouvait voir l'une des bretelles de son soutient gorge pendre sur son bras, très vite suivit par celle de son débardeur, révélant un peu plus sur le côté droit. Elle portait aussi un short noir, révélant ses longues et fines jambes.

Quant à Ren, il avait arrêté de portait son costume et était passé à des vêtements plus commun. Il portait une chemise à manche courte blanche ouverte, fermé avec un seul bouton au milieu de l'habit. Sa sensei lui avait dit que ça ferait baver les filles du village de cette façon. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elles avaient réagit, elles lui avaient littéralement sauté dessus. Depuis, sans pour autant désobéir à Feng, il n'attachait qu'un bouton. Sa chemise était, comme par hasard, complètement ouverte dans la partie supérieur au bouton et légèrement remonté pour révéler son corps de rêve, entièrement musclé. C'était valable, aussi bien pour son torse musclé que pour ses abdominaux. Il portait aussi un bermuda noir légèrement remonté par sa position.

Les deux Shinigami étaient l'un sur l'autre. Leur corps était complètement collé, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées entre elles. La Shinigami aux cheveux blancs bougeait de temps en temps sa jambe, comme pour se frotter à celle de son élève. Leur partie génitale étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Chaque petit mouvement provoquait un petit frottement presque sensuel de la part de la femme. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Sa poitrine généreuse était plaquée et écrasée contre son torse musclé, offrant une jolie vu assez profonde dans le décolleté, et une sensation très agréable des formes féminines contre son corps, le faisant légèrement rougir. La sensation était d'autant plus forte par le contact de la peau de l'homme et de la femme. Là aussi, chaque mouvement provoquait un frottement assez sensuel. Chaque respiration révélait un peu plus la poitrine écrasée mais la cachait tout de suite après. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu, ni sentit des formes d'aussi près, même par sa propre mère. Savait-elle qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet? A croire que non. Savait-elle que le contact entre leur peau était fatal? Non, elle était incapable de se rendre compte de se genre de chose sans qu'on ne lui dise. Les bras de la Shinigami encadraient sa tête. Elle s'amusait à donner des petites caresses sur les bras croisés derrière la tête du «jeune homme» et elle jouait par la même occasion avec ses cheveux courts de couleur verts. Voulait-elle qu'il décroise ses bras? Ses longs cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de sa tête formant un voile blanc. Un voile qui semblait si soyeux a touché. Oserait-il les toucher, les caresser? Non, il n'oserait pas sans son accord. Il l'a respectait trop pour profiter de la situation. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Ce même voile l'empêchait de regarder autre chose que les yeux envoutants de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée secrètement.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle lent et chaud contre son visage, sentir les mouvements de la cage thoracique lors d'une respiration. Ca ne faisait que monter le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ses yeux dérivaient sur une poitrine presque entièrement révélé, surtout sur le côté droit. Ce qu'il avait envi de les voir le plus près encore, de les caresser, d'en prendre soin comme jamais, d'y assouvir son désir longtemps retenu, mais il résista à cet envie en gardant ses mains qui le démangeaient derrière sa tête. Il avala difficilement sa salive mais dans la plus grande discrétion pour ne pas être suspecté. Il ne voulait pas gâcher un moment si précieux. Il remonta son regard afin de ne pas montrer son désir monté par une certaine partie de son corps et détailla à sa guise le visage de la «jeune fille» aux cheveux blancs.

Ses yeux blancs étaient remplit de nouveaux sentiments. Y avait-il du désir? Ses yeux étaient si blancs, sa pupille si noir. Quel délice pour lui de se voir à l'intérieur de ces yeux là. Ils semblaient si purs et pourtant, on y voyait une pointe de plaisir caché, une pointe de malice. Peut-être avait-elle une idée derrière la tête en le torturant de la sorte. Ses yeux blancs brillaient d'un éclat encore jamais vu auparavant. Un nouvel éclat était né ce soir là. Un éclat rien que pour lui et pour lui seul. Son regard n'était que pour lui et pour personne d'autre que lui. Il baissa son regard pour voir sa peau si pâle et si douce à la fois, ses joues légèrement rosies par la fraîcheur de la nuit et ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouverte. Il avait du mal à se retenir de la caresser pour vérifier si ses joues étaient vraiment si douces que ça en avait l'air. Il s'attarda ensuite sur les lèvres si désirable de la femme en face de lui. Oui, une femme. Elle n'était plus la Shinigami sévère qui lui avait tout enseigné mais une femme. Une femme qu'il avait toujours désirée au plus profond de lui-même. Une femme qu'il avait toujours protégée et aimée de tout son cœur.

Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux verts des lèvres roses qui semblaient l'appeler à chaque fois qu'elles s'ouvraient et fermaient. Ces mêmes lèvres qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à humidifier avec sa langue de temps en temps quand elles semblaient trop sèche. Voulait-elle qu'il craque vraiment et qu'il cède à ses pulsions? Ces lèvres qu'il avait envie de s'emparer. La femme en face de lui le torturait de toutes les manières. Elle semblait s'amuser avec ses lèvres, les rendant de plus en plus désirable à chaque seconde. Elle mordillait de temps en temps la lèvre inférieure avant de passer à la lèvre supérieure. Etait-elle entrain de l'appeler? Pourquoi s'amusait-elle autant avec ces lèvres si désirable? Allait-il craquer? Malgré tous ces efforts, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Il devait résister…Il le devrait.

Puis lentement, Ren vit sa sensei remontrer légèrement et se pencher vers son visage, d'un mouvement lent, très lent, le laissant graver chacun de ses mouvements dans sa mémoire. Leur visage était devenu de plus en plus près.

Elle s'était d'abord légèrement décollé de lui, se retrouva à peu près à quatre pattes sur lui. Elle bougea ses jambes pour remontrer légèrement, caressant sa jambe contre la sienne, caressant aussi sa cuisse au passage, le faisant frémir de plaisir. Elle releva un peu sa poitrine, un peu plus révélé que précédemment, augmentant beaucoup plus le volume de ses formes, sans pour autant les retirer complètement. Seule une petite partie était encore collée contre son torse nu. Sa poitrine légèrement soulevé contre son torse avec des frottements beaucoup plus sensuels. Elle écrasa une nouvelle fois ses deux formes contre son torse. Son débardeur, qui n'avait pas bougé, dévoilait à présent une partie de son sous-vêtement d'un blanc immaculé qui lui allait sûrement à ravir. Son soutient gorge s'était arrêté à la limite de sa poitrine, gardant jalousement la plus intime des parties. Elle frottant son intimité contre le sien, bougeant son corps à une lenteur extrême, le faisant presque réagir s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé à temps. Il pouvait sentir la cuisse de la femme sur son intimité et sur son ventre, l'intimité de la Shinigami. Tout cela lui procurait un plaisir extrême et le rendait fou à chaque seconde qui passait. Comment pouvait-il résister à tout ça?

Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leur visage, comme si dans la seconde qui suivait, ils allaient s'embrasser pour céder à leur désir charnel peut-être longtemps enfoui dans leur corps. Elle s'approchait encore et encore. Leurs nez se touchèrent, se frottèrent. Un seul mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre et ils s'embrassaient. Le souffle lent de Feng devint un peu plus rapide que précédemment. Elle commençait à respirer par sa bouche entrouverte et non plus par son nez. La chaleur du souffle devint plus intense, lui chatouillant sa joue et ses lèvres. Ce qu'il avait envi de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Cependant, malgré tout ça, tout ce plaisir procuré, Ren ne fit rien pour profiter de la situation, attendant le premier pas de la femme. Il attendait ce que Feng allait réellement faire. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche et murmura quelque chose d'une voix presque inaudible pour lui malgré le fait qu'ils soient très proches. Sa voix était quasiment désireuse, complètement envoutante, totalement suppliante.

Feng: Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi avant ton départ demain.

Ren: Tout ce que vous voudrez…sensei.

Au loin, à quelques arbres de la maison, une personne avec une caméra les avait observé depuis le début dans la plus grande discrétion et n'avait rien raté de la scène entre Feng et Ren. Une fois fait, cette personne s'en alla tout aussi discrètement en gardant pour lui, cette scène secrète. Enfin, pas pour longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Feng et Ren furent les derniers à descendre. A vrai dire, ils avaient plutôt bien dormit, ce qui était rare dans leur métier, malgré le peu d'heure où ils s'étaient reposés, contrairement aux autres qui stressaient littéralement et qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir assez profité de leur nuit régénératrice. Ils étaient tous angoissaient car la réponse de Feng allait être annoncée le jour même. Ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Malheureusement, au lieu d'une réponse pour les rassurer, ils eurent un énorme vent de leur part. Les deux Shinigami étaient passés devant eux, sans même leur adresser un regard, et sortirent de la maison. Tout le monde les suivit pour savoir ce qui se passait quand ils virent Ren disparaître, comme s'il s'était téléporté. Il était là il y a une seconde et celle d'après, plus rien. Que se passait-il?

Tout le monde surpris: Que…

Feng les ignora toujours et se dirigea vers le village et les sema en un rien de temps. Naruto, Sakura, Soshi, Keiko, Gaara, Tsukiyo et Sasuke partirent à sa recherche. En vain. Elle était introuvable. Où avait-elle bien pu passer? Elle n'était quand même pas rentrée chez elle! Elle aurait au moins pu les prévenir!

Dans une grande salle dans la tour d'administration, plusieurs personnes étaient assises autour d'une table à parler du village de Konoha. Ces personnes étaient les membres du Conseil de Konoha. Ils parlèrent de choses très importantes avec l'Hokage quand une personne entra dans la salle sans autorisation. Tsunade se leva de sa chaise et parla d'une voix teintée de colère.

Tsunade: Que signifie cette intrusion?

Membre du Conseil plus calme que Tsunade: Mademoiselle Feng, je vous serai gréé de…

Feng avec un sourire en coin: Parlez moi sur un autre ton je vous prie.

Tsunade: Comment…

Avant même que Tsunade ainsi que les autres membres du Conseil ne puissent dire un mot, Feng se transforma en Shinigami devant leurs yeux. Etait-elle devenue inconsciente pour faire un acte pareil devant autant de monde? Même si elle était haut placé, cet acte ne justifiait rien. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, cela faisait partie du protocole dicté par la loi Shinigami. Les membres du Conseil ainsi que Tsunade furent bouche bée et s'accroupirent devant elle, comme s'ils la vénéraient.

Feng en souriant: Bien, je pense que vous avez compris. On va pouvoir parler tranquillement. Levez-vous.

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient toujours à la recherche de Feng qui était introuvable. Ils avaient beau courir dans tous les sens, rien à faire. En chemin, ils avaient même rencontré leurs amis qui avaient accepté de les aider. Mais que ce soit le Byakugan de Neji et d'Hinata, le Sharingan de Sasuke, le flair de Kiba et Akamaru, ou les insectes de Shino, impossible de retrouver Feng dans tout le village. Avait-elle décidé et rentrer sans leur dire un mot? Ils se reposèrent tous dans le parc après une vaine demi-journée de recherche. Ils étaient tous essoufflés d'avoir couru partout dans le village. Comment avait-elle pu disparaître comme ça et les semer? Ils étaient quand même parmi les ninjas les plus forts du village alors comment…avait-elle pu les semer si facilement?

Ino: Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ait pas trouvé? Elle ne peut pas se volatiliser comme ça!

Kiba: Pourtant, Akamaru et moi, on a rien sentit dans tout le village, même pas le reste de son odeur sur ses vêtements. A croire qu'elle ne sent rien.

Shino: Tout être vivant a une odeur corporelle. Ensuite, les vêtements sont imprégnés de cette odeur même s'ils sont lavés. Et pourtant, on a rien trouvé dans ses vêtements, comme si elle n'avait pas d'odeur.

Neji: Et impossible de la voir avec le Byakugan.

Hinata: C'est comme si elle n'était plus dans le village. On a rien vu à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sasuke: Même avec le Sharingan, c'est impossible. Je crois même que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec du chakra à l'intérieur d'elle. Enfin, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je dis.

Tenten: Les deux gardiens, Izumo et Kotetsu ne l'ont pas vu sortir du village.

Shikamaru: D'un point de vu physique, c'est impossible. Elle est en chair et en os, tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde l'a déjà touché au moins une fois. Logiquement, elle devrait avoir une odeur corporelle propre à elle, aussi faible soit-elle et elle devrait être vu par le Byakugan ou le Sharingan. Chaque être vivant produit un chakra, même s'il n'est pas utilisé pour le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu. Le chakra est vital pour la survit de chacun. Mais si on ne peut ni sentir son odeur ni la voir alors qu'elle a un corps, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'est pas réellement vivante et qu'elle ne possède pas ou plus de corps.

A ce moment là, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Soshi, Keiko, Tsukiyo et Gaara se regardèrent tour à tour. Comment Shikamaru avait-il fait pour deviner tout cela? Il était vraiment très fort.

Kiba: Oui mais si elle est morte comme tu le dit, elle devrait sentir la décomposition. Et je peux te dire que la décomposition, ça sent fort. Impossible de la rater.

Shikamaru: Ca serait vrai si elle est dans son vrai corps d'origine mais si elle a emprunté un autre corps pour être visible? Et si en fait, on ne voyait que la réflexion de son âme. Une âme est ancrée dans le corps qui lui a plusieurs caractéristiques telles qu'une odeur ou un corps matériel. Mais une âme a-t-elle tout cela? Et si une âme n'a ni odeur, ni corps matérielle pour être vu, alors ça expliquerait pourquoi on ne l'a pas trouvé depuis ce matin et ça expliquerait certaine chose tel que les fantômes ou les esprits.

Temari: Ca serait logique si les fantômes et les esprits existaient. Mais là, on parle d'humain, pas de fantômes ni d'âmes. Soit un peu réaliste et arrête la science fiction.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Soshi, Keiko, Tsukiyo et Gaara furent pensifs. Si ce que Shikamaru disait était vrai, alors ça expliquerait bien des choses.

Sasuke: Alors elle serait toujours dans le village? Même si on ne peut ni la sentir ni la voir?

Naruto: Oui, mais comment la chercher si on a rien pour nous aidé.

Sakura: Où est-ce qu'on n'a pas encore vérifié?

Soshi: On a fouillé tout le village.

Keiko: Impossible de la trouver…

Les autres ninjas les regardèrent sans rien comprendre. Ils croyaient vraiment à la thèse de Shikamaru? Pourtant, elle semblait si invraisemblable.

Lee: Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle est encore dans le village?

Soshi: Oui. Il y a des chances. Sinon, elle serait partit avec Ren ce matin.

Keiko: Je me souviens qu'avant, elle adorait jouer à cache-cache dans le village. Elle était très douée pour ça. On a jamais réussit à la trouver.

Tsukiyo: Feng jouait à cache-cache? A son âge? Mais elle n'était plus une enfant.

Choji surpris: Feng à l'époque du Yondaime? Mais quel âge a-t-elle pour avoir vécu à l'époque du Yondaime?

Gaara en se levant: Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion avec le Conseil de Konoha pour…

Tout le monde: Mais oui!

Gaara: …

Tout le monde: La salle de réunion du Conseil de Konoha!

Soshi: C'est la seule salle qu'on n'a pas encore vérifié!

Keiko: Merci beaucoup Kazekage! Vous nous êtes d'une grande aide!

Sasuke: Merci Gaara!

Naruto: T'es trop fort Gaara! On n'y avait pas pensé!

Avant même que Gaara ne puisse dire un mot, tout le monde se précipita vers la salle de réunion. Avait-il donné la solution à leur problème? A croire que oui. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que Feng irait se cacher là. il voulait juste remplir ses devoirs de Kazekage.

Tsukiyo en souriant: Tu es un géni Gaara.

Gaara: Merci.

Eux aussi se mirent à courir pour rattraper les autres déjà loin devant. Mais le problème, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la salle de réunion comme ça. Ca serait une offense envers le Conseil. Gaara les stoppa avec son sable juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle et les rejoignit après avoir retiré son sable de l'entrée. Tous semblaient perplexes. Pourquoi leur ami les empêchait d'entrer dans la salle?

Naruto: Quoi? Pourquoi tu nous empêches d'entrer?

Gaara: Quel explication vas-tu donner pour ton intrusion?

Naruto: Euh…  
Soshi: C'est vrai. On ne peut pas entrer comme ça. Sinon, ils pourraient croire à un coup d'état.

Gaara: …

A ce moment là, les membres du Conseil sortirent un à un. Le groupe de ninja observa attentivement pour voir si Feng était dans le groupe. Non, elle n'y était pas. Quand le dernier sortit, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et virent Feng se retransformer en humaine. Là, l'odeur corporelle revint et un corps matériel se matérialisa devant le Byakugan et le Sharingan. Enfin, ces deux Dojutsu la voyaient assez flou quand même. Comment s'était possible? Ils ne virent même pas Tsunade à côté d'elle tellement ils étaient absorbés par la Shinigami.

Sasuke: Feng, tu…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 

Donnez-moi votre avis sur **LE** passage suprême où j'ai mis tout mon cœur pour l'écrire. C'est fou ce que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et à le réécrire pour le rendre comme ça. Et dire qu'au début, cette scène faisait deux ligne, voilà maintenant qu'elle fait la plus grosse partie de ce chapitre. Je suis trop fière de moi d'avoir écrit quelque chose comme ça. Bon, peut-être qu'il y en a qui vont me détester car le l'ai fait pour Feng et Ren au lieu de Feng et Sasuke mais c'était trop tentant! Il fallait que je le fasse! J'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plu et laissez un com là-dessus.


	30. Chapter 30

**Réponse(s) au(x) com(s):**

**la 5eme tempête:** Merci, je me suis bien appliqué. C'est mon petit chef d'oeuvre. Pour Sasuke, c'est vers la fin je crois. Bon, je pense aussi que pour ce chap, ce sera ton dernier com avant une autres fic que je vais écrire si jamais tu veux.

**Myko-chan:** Merci du compliment. Ce que va dire Sasuke, tu le sauras dans ce chap. J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacances.

**temari50:** Je ne pensais pas que le passage te ferais autant d'effet. La descriptionde Feng et Ren n'est peut-être pas recherché vu que j'ai imaginé l'image dans ma tête et j'ai essayé de la décrire. Enfin bon, je suis très très heureuse que ça te plaise. J'ai du talent? Vraiment? Tu es bien la première à dire ça. Merci beaucoup. Tout ce que je fais ce transforme en or? Vraiment? Merci beaucoup.

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore vu, voilà l'image de Feng que j'ai fait pendant un intercours: http/www. fanfic-fr. net/modules.php?namecoppermine&filedisplayimage&album708&cat0&pos0 (Enlevez les espaces) Je ne sais pas si je vais dessiner les autres mais en voilà une. Laissez un com si vous allez la voir. Ca me ferait plaisir. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle de le voir à chaque chapitre mais laissez un petit com dessus TT.TT S'il vous plait!

Ah oui, il y a une ligne où il y a des italiques. Notre petit Enma sait utiliser un téléphone . Enfin, voilà, une ligne pour ne rien dire…

Je sais que c'est brusque mais…c'est le dernier chapitre. Comme je l'avais déjà dis, je ne prévoie rien et je n'avais pas prévu une fin comme ça mais c'est bien la fin de cette fic TT.TT Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lu. J'espère quand même recevoir des com et je vois répondrai directement sur la page de com pour les derniers Merci à vous d'avoir lu ma fic, voilà le dernier chapitre. Pour compenser, je l'ai fait un peu plus long que les autres.

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une raison à l'existence**

**Chapitre 30**

Feng se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et leur sourit. Elle avait deviné qu'ils étaient derrière elle grâce à leurs essoufflements assez bruyants. Ils avaient du courir pour arriver jusqu'ici. Mais pourquoi courir alors qu'elle était juste là? C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait vu personne ce matin. Ils pensaient qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle? Peut-être. Les humains sont bien compliqués. Elle allait pouvoir les étudier à sa guise à présent.

En voyant la Shinigami les regarder comme s'il n'avait aucune raison de courir comme des fous pour la voir, on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas du tout qu'ils étaient tous à sa recherche depuis le matin même. On aurait dit qu'elle ne les avait même pas vues ce matin d'ailleurs. Etaient-ils si invisible à ses yeux pour être passé si inaperçu que ça? Même Sasuke c'était pareil? Pourtant, ils s'aimaient, non? Ils sortaient ensemble, non? Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu? Ou alors, l'aurait-elle fait exprès? Dans ce cas, pourquoi? Tant de questions qui attendent leurs réponses.

Feng: Ah, vous êtes là? Je ne vous ai pas vues ce matin. Où étiez-vous? Vous allez bien?

Ceux qui connaissaient son secret étaient consternés. Elle ne les avait vraiment pas vues ce matin. Pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être invisible. Ceux qui connaissaient son secret ne pouvaient pas être invisibles pour elle. Surtout pas Sasuke qui était son petit ami, et Tsukiyo qui fut son élève. Ils avaient tous attendu dans le salon depuis 6h00 du matin. Elle est passée devant eux. Elle avait traversé le salon. Elle les a vues assis sur les canapés, c'était sûr à 100 puisqu'en descendant les escaliers, c'était obligé qu'elle les ait vues, alors pourquoi?

Feng: Enfin, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, du moins pour certain d'entre vous en tout cas. Je ne pense pas que tous vont apprécier cette nouvelle.

De quoi parlait-elle? Une bonne nouvelle? Allait-elle rester avec eux ou partir? Dans les deux cas, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour certain et une mauvaise pour d'autre. Quel va être son choix définitif? Enfin, elle restait ou partait, pour Sasuke ou bien pour Ren? Qui des deux allait-elle choisir?

Feng: Je vais rester à Konoha jusqu'à l'heure de mon départ dans quelque dizaine d'années. Et encore, c'est le minimum d'année. Allez savoir combien de temps je vais rester, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais rester…avec Sasuke. Il a brillamment passé ces deux semaines avec moi. J'ai été très heureuse. J'espère que ça sera la même chose pour plus tard.

Sasuke heureux: Vraiment? Tu vas vraiment rester autant de temps? Avec moi?

Feng: Vraiment. Je ne partirai que lorsqu'on m'appellera là-bas. Ren est partit donner ma réponse ce matin, mais je vais quand même devoir aller confirmer, remplir des papiers, toutes ces choses administratives et je devais régler certaine chose avec le Conseil pour mon adhésion à temps partiel. Bref, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Mais à partir de demain, je devrai être libre.

Neji interrogateur: A temps partiel? Comment peut-on faire partie du Conseil à temps partiel? Une chose aussi importante ne peut pas être à temps partielle.

Feng modeste: La venue de quelqu'un comme moi dans ce monde est quelque chose de très rare et d'unique, quasi exceptionnel. Il est normal que je fasse partie du Conseil du village dans lequel je suis accueillie. Bien sûr, il faudra garder mon identité secrète afin de ne pas faire éclater des guerres entre les villages et pays voisins pour m'avoir dans leur rang, mais bon, ça devrait aller si personne ne dit que je suis là. De plus, si je suis ici, c'est sur ordre de mon supérieur hiérarchique que j'ai demandé mon adhésion au Conseil, je n'avais donc pas le choix. Je suis obligée de faire partie du Conseil de Konoha à temps partiel, que ça me plaise ou non, et dans celui dans lequel je suis entrée il n'y a pas longtemps. Que de boulot pour moi… Comme si un Conseil ne suffisait pas, il a fallut un deuxième pour me donner encore plus de travail. J'ai beaucoup de responsabilités envers Konoha maintenant que je vais y habiter pendant un certain temps. Je dois prendre ma part et participer à la vie politique afin de vous remercier de m'accueillir dans ce village.

Kiba en levant un sourcil: Tu n'es pas un peu vantarde pour dire «quelqu'un comme toi», «rare et exceptionnel», ou encore «faire éclater des guerres pour toi»? A t'entendre, on dirait que tu es une sorte de dieu ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Tu n'es quand même pas une arme secrète super dangereuse.

Tsunade étonnée: Ils ne sont pas au courant? Tu ne leur as rien dis sur toi? Pourtant, je pensais que tu le leur dirais.

Hinata: Nous dire quoi?

Kiba: Ce n'est quand même pas une arme secrète!

Feng ignora les regards incompréhensifs des ninjas qui ne sont pas au courant de son secret et répondit à Tsunade comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Hinata et Kiba.

Feng: Non. Seul Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Soshi, Keiko, Tsukiyo et Gaara sont au courant, les membres du Conseil ainsi que Sanji ou Kyubi, et Takeru ou Shukaku. Les autres me prennent pour quelqu'un de tout à fait normal. Après tout, plus le nombre de personne au courant augmente, plus le danger est grand, n'est-ce pas? C'est vrai que je peux leur faire confiance mais ça les mettrait eux même en danger. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Je trouve que cette situation est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, si en plus, on devait en impliquer d'autre…

Tsunade: Je vois. Vous avez tout à fait raison.

Feng: Tutoyez-moi en dehors des conseils. Je sais qu'on a une grande différence d'âge et de rang social mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous tutoyer.

Tsunade: Pareil pour vous dans ce cas.

Feng: Très bien, nous sommes d'accord sur un point.

Lee choqué: Tu appelles le Yondaime par son prénom? Et tu oses demander de tutoyer l'Hokage? Qui es-tu pour demander ça? Tu n'as pas honte?

Feng: Bah, je ne vois pas où est le problème, Lee. Le vrai nom du Yondaime est Arashi, c'est vrai, mais je préfère l'appeler Soshi. Pas vrai, Soshi? Toi aussi tu le préfères, ce nom. Quant à Tsunade, elle est d'accord pour que l'on se tutoie. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

Soshi: Je trouve que Soshi me va mieux qu'Arashi, c'est vrai. Et puis, on me reconnaitra moins facilement avec mon deuxième nom qu'avec mon premier nom. Je me trouve plus en sécurité avec Soshi. Si jamais on se mettait à ma recherche alors là, ça poserait un énorme problème. Aussi bien pour moi que pour le village tout entier. D'ailleurs, Feng est dans la même situation que moi.

Shikamaru: Elle aussi est une Jinchuriki comme Naruto et Gaara? Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait en danger si on venait à savoir qu'elle vit ici.

Feng surprise: Hein? Moi? Non, pas du tout. Je ne suis pas ce que vous appelez Jinchuriki. (Mystérieuse) Je suis beaucoup plus puissante, dangereuse et importante que les Jinchuriki. (A Naruto et Gaara) Sans vous vexer les garçons.

Naruto: Non, c'est bon, je comprends.

Gaara: Tu ne dis que la vérité.

Tsukiyo: Si vous peux me le permettre, votre vie est beaucoup plus importante que n'importe quelle personne sur cette Terre. Vous êtes vraiment très précieuse maintenant que vous faites partie du Conseil.

Feng: N'exagérons rien, voyons.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le secret de Feng ne savait pas très bien de quoi elle parlait, ni pourquoi elle était si importante. Soudain, la Shinigami repensa à quelque chose.

Feng: D'ailleurs, vous qui avez longtemps pensé que Naruto était fou, vous avez enfin la preuve de l'existence de Soshi sous vos yeux. (En montrant Soshi) Voici l'ami d'enfance de Naruto, Soshi. C'est le petit voyeur des sources chaudes, le voleur dans les magasins, le fantôme qui hante Konoha, et je passe tous les autres noms que vous lui avez donné.

Keiko choquée: Les sources chaudes? Tu m'avais promis de ne plus recommencer!

Soshi gêné: Je sais mais…tu me manqué trop et…

N'écoutant plus sont mari, Keiko sortie d'on ne sait où une paire de baguette pour le menacer et avec son autre main, elle lui tira l'oreille. Soshi se baissa tellement son oreille lui faisait mal et essaya de retirer la main de sa douce de son oreille sans utiliser sa force, sinon, la peine serait pire.

Soshi: Je suis désolé ma chérie. Je recommencerai plus!

Keiko: Menteur! Comment je vais faire pour te croire maintenant! 15 ans sans que l'on ne s'est pas vu et toi! Toi tu vas trainer dans les bains publics pour mater!

Naruto avec une goutte derrière la tête: Maman… Calme-toi…

Ino surprise: Quoi? Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens! Comment le Yondaime…

Shikamaru: Le Soshi de Naruto était un ami imaginaire alors que…

Kiba: Il n'avait pas d'odeur… Akamaru et moi n'avons jamais sentit son odeur près de lui, ni quand on était petit, ni il y a un an.

Neji: Et impossible à voir au Byakugan. Même pas seule une trace quelconque.

Shino: Il n'y avait rien au côté de Naruto.

Voyons que Naruto allait intervenir et délaisser ses parents en pleine scène de ménage, Feng décida de répondre par un petit mensonge qui suit bien l'excuse de l'absence de Soshi et de Keiko au village.

Feng: Sachez qu'avec toutes les expériences de cette maudite organisation secrète, l'âme de Soshi et de Keiko ont du quitter leur corps afin de ne pas subir de dommage sur l'âme. Les blessures dans l'âme sont beaucoup plus douloureuses que celle du corps. C'est un fait. Le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle, rien de plus. L'âme est beaucoup plus importante. C'est pour ça que ces deux là (En désignant Keiko et Soshi encore entrain de se disputer) se sont réfugié à Konoha à et à Suna, dans un endroit sûr. Ils ont malencontreusement dû se séparer en route. L'un à Suna, à l'intérieur de Gaara, l'autre, à Konoha, à veiller sur Naruto. Leurs âmes avaient quand même une partie attachée à leur corps d'origine. Sinon, ils étaient morts pour de bon. Leurs âmes ont perdu beaucoup de force à cause de ça et se sont considérablement affaiblit. Ce qui fait qu'il n'était ni vraiment mort, ni vraiment vivant. L'état de leur corps aurait signalé un coma. (Pour détendre l'atmosphère) Et puis, bien sûr que vous n'ayez rien vu ni sentit. Vous imaginez si on pouvait sentir et voir les morts? Qui arriverait à reconnaître la vie et de la mort après? Une âme n'a ni odeur, ni corps matériel pour être vu. Seule certaine personne possédant un don particulier peut les voir. Vos Dojutsu, qui vous permettre de voir les «spectres», comme vous dites, et bien sachez que vous ne voyez que le reflet de leurs ressentiments, rien de plus.

Hinata: Alors quand on voit des formes assez flou…

Feng: C'est la concentration de sentiment négatif que vous voyez. Ca dépend des formes mais ça peut être, la colère, la tristesse, le désespoir, etc. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous ne voyez que des formes bizarres au lieu de voir une forme humaine ou animale?

Sakura: Mais alors, comment ça se fait que Naruto et moi avons pu voir Soshi en humain?

Feng réfléchit un moment avant de répondre à la question de Sakura. Il fallait une réponse simple pour qu'aux moins Naruto comprenne. Ca n'allait pas être facile mais pas impossible.

Feng: Et bien, je pense qu'en fait, Soshi voulait vraiment réconforter Naruto à ce moment là, le jour de ces 5 ans. La pleine lune a sans doute joué en sa faveur. Ces deux conditions ont permis à Naruto de voir Soshi et de révéler son pouvoir temporairement. Quand à toi Sakura, il y avait aussi la pleine lune, donc je pense que c'est le facteur principal, et tu voulais vraiment croire Naruto, non? Donc, toi aussi, ton don s'est révélé temporairement. Bien sûr, vous ne verrez pas d'autre âme errante parce que votre pouvoir n'est pas assez grand pour ça. Vos pouvoirs étaient juste assez grands pour voir une personne. Et si personne d'autre ne l'a vu, c'est parce que Soshi n'avait aucun ressentiments envers Konoha et plus important, les autres ne l'ont pas cru quand Naruto disait voir son ami. De plus, c'était un âme, donc ni odeur, ni corps.

Naruto: Ah bon? Je crois que j'ai compris. Tant mieux, parce que si on me reprenait pour un fou, je ne le supporterai pas. Je n'aime pas être enfermé et surveillé sans arrêt.

Sakura s'avança jusqu'à côté de Naruto et lui prit la main. Elle le regardait tristement, ce souvenant de ce qu'il était avant que Feng ne vienne le sauver.

Sakura: Naruto…

Shikamaru: Ca confirme donc ma thèse de tout à l'heure.

Feng curieuse: Quelle thèse?

Shikamaru: En fait…

Avant même que Shikamaru ne puisse dire quelque chose, Naruto le coupa. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas douté que son ami avait prit la parole.

Naruto en se grattant derrière la tête: Et dire qu'en fait, mon ami d'enfance était mon père. J'ai encore un peu de mal à le croire tellement c'est trop beau. En plus, c'est le Yondaime, celui que j'admire et celui que je veux dépasser. Mais en même temps, je suis très heureux de rencontrer mes parents. J'en avais toujours rêvé. Je ne suis plus orphelin comme je le pensais. J'ai une famille.

Soshi et Keiko avec des étoiles dans les yeux: Naruto…

Choji qui ne comprenait pas: Mais enfin…c'est…

Voyant que chacun de ses amis essayaient de le raisonner, il se mit en colère. De quel droit pouvaient-ils dire que c'était impossible? Ils ne s'étaient même pas doutés de ce qu'il a vécu pour pouvoir les revoir. Il désigna ses amis du doigt. Pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas!

Naruto: Et c'est qui, qui avait dit qu'il me croyait? Vous me l'avez tous dit alors pourquoi vous ne me croyez plus quand j'ai enfin la preuve de ce que je dis? Demandez à Sakura! Elle aussi elle a vu Soshi! Elle sait à quoi il ressemble! Et le Soshi d'avant et mon père sont les mêmes personnes! J'ai enfin de quoi prouver l'existence de mon père et de ma mère! J'ai une famille! Vous devriez être content pour moi!

Sakura: C'est vrai. Je peux vous assurer que Naruto dit vrai.

Hinata: Ce n'est pas ça mais…

Lee: Ton ami n'avait pas disparut? C'était bien pour ça que tu t'étais enfuie du village, non?

Ne voulait pas faire traîner les choses, Feng sortit un autre mensonge comme pour réintégrer Soshi et Keiko. Elle qui détestait mentir, la voilé obligé de mentir plusieurs fois en une journée. Mais après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause. Il ne fallait pas que Naruto redevienne ce qu'il était avant. C'était déjà assez dur de le faire sortir du désespoir dans lequel il s'était plongé alors s'il fallait recommencer, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir cet exploit une deuxième fois, même si Sakura était à ses côtés.

Feng: Soshi et Keiko ont été ressuscité dans des nouveaux corps qui n'ont pas subit de transformation à cause des expériences effectués. Les anciens corps étaient devenus inutilisable et méconnaissable. S'ils avaient repris leur corps d'origine, ils souffriraient de douleur et ils ressembleraient à des monstres. L'opération était très délicate, c'est pour cela que ça a prit une année entière. Extirper l'âme d'un corps de façon définitive pour ensuite l'implanter dans un nouveau corps tout neuf qui peut produire du chakra, c'est vraiment très difficile. Ca revient à les faire mourir et à les ressusciter en très peu de temps. La première partie consiste à fabriquer les corps avec le chakra, c'est difficile et long mais sans danger quelconque. La deuxième partie, par contre, est beaucoup plus compliqué à exécuter et vraiment très dangereuse. C'est une opération aussi bien dangereuse pour la personne sur qui elle est exercée que pour celui qui fait l'opération. Certaine personne sont morte à cause de ça. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir réussir malgré un taux très peu élevé de réussite. D'un côté, c'est arrivé que très rarement mais c'est déjà arrivé.

Tsunade curieuse: A combien s'élevait-il ce taux?

Feng: De 15 à 20 selon la moyenne, pour les personnes «normaux». Et de 25 à 30 avec mon énorme pouvoir et mon rang au sein du Conseil.

Tsunade pensive: C'est très peu en effet. Avec seulement 25 à 30, c'est pratiquement suicidaire de faire une opération de ce genre. Même moi, je ne me risquerai pas à une opération ayant seulement 50 de réussite, c'est trop dangereux pour le patient.

Keiko: De plus, elle a du en faire deux et non un corps. Elle est vraiment formidable. Feng est vraiment exceptionnelle.

Feng: Ce n'est rien, c'était la moindre des choses. Bref, avec deux corps au lieu d'un, ça réduit de moitié les estimations de départ. Il faut faire les deux corps en même temps afin de ne pas gaspiller de temps et de l'énergie. Mon corps aurait prit plusieurs mois avant de récupérer d'une opération. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours entrain de récupérer. Je n'ai même plus la force de me transformer sans ressentir une grande fatigue m'envahir.

Tsunade étonnée: Donc l'estimation retombe à 12,5 à 15? Mais c'est insensé! Personne ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi dangereuse!

Feng en pensant: En fait, l'opération avait encore moins de chance de réussite puisque Keiko et Soshi étaient déjà mort depuis plusieurs années de ça. Il a fallut tout refaire. N'ayant plus de modèle, j'ai du improviser un corps qui puisse les accueillir sans les rejeter. Je ne connais rien en chakra, je ne savais même pas où même tout ça. C'était bien trop dangereux pour eux. Ils n'ont rien voulut savoir et m'ont aidé tout le long de cette opération. Je leur suis redevable. Me voilà avec de nouvelle connaissance. Il me faudra vraiment beaucoup de temps pour récupérer. Je pense que d'ici un ou deux ans, ça devrais aller. Il faudra juste que je me retienne de voler la nuit avec mes ailes et arrêter de me transformer. Tout à l'heure, ce sera mon dernier retour dans l'au-delà avant un ou deux ans. Je ne prendrai mes fonctions au sein du Conseil qu'après avoir récupéré.

Feng ferma ses yeux et soupira. Après un moment, elle finit par rouvrir ses yeux et à sourire. Après tout, elle n'avait plus peur de la mort depuis longtemps mais bizarrement, elle redoutait aussi le moment où elle mourait définitivement. Le moment où elle ne reverrait plus jamais personne. C'était étrange comme sentiments. Elle redevenait un peu plus humaine à leur contacte.

Feng: Soshi et Keiko voulaient absolument revoir leur fils, Naruto, puisqu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Peu importe les risques qu'ils pouvaient courir, ils devaient au moins essayer. J'ai accepté leur demande pour me faire pardonner en quelque sorte. Ils ont essayé de m'en dissuader en entendant le peu de chance de survie de ma part. (En culpabilisant) J'ai fait des choses assez horribles lors de mes derniers séjours à Konoha et…je n'ai pas fait souffrir que vous mais d'autre personne encore.

Shikamaru: C'est-à-dire? Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que tu veux nous le dire. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches? Tes derniers séjours? C'est-à-dire?

Feng: Il y a certaine chose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir dans la vie. C'est parfois mieux d'ignorer certaine chose.

Feng décida de changer de sujet et se retourna vers Tsunade. Cette conversation était entrain de s'éterniser.

Feng: Je participerais au Conseil un à deux fois par mois. Le reste du temps, je serai, soit absente du village, soit entrain d'étudier un peu les humains, les ninjas, sauf ces deux prochaines années. Nous sommes bien d'accord?

Tsunade: Nous sommes bien d'accord.

Feng: Si jamais il y a quelque chose d'important, j'ai expliqué comment me prévenir. Si je suis injoignable et en même temps introuvable, vous savez ce que cela veut dire.

Tsunade: Oui, bien sûr.

Ino: Attend! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu mènes notre Hokage par le bout du nez. Tu lui dois le respect. Pourquoi doit-elle t'obéir comme ça? C'est quand même elle l'Hokage!

Feng en ignorant Ino: Bien, Tsunade. Je dois aller donner ma réponse. Je dois confirmer les dire de Ren. Sinon, je serai condamné à rester là-bas pendant ma régénération. Je reviendrai ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard. (A Sasuke) On aura tout le temps pour faire connaissance à mon retour. Après ça, tu me connaîtras encore mieux que maintenant.

Sasuke: D'accord. Je t'attendrai.

Feng quitta la salle de réunion sans donner plus d'explication aux autres qui n'avaient pas très bien compris. Bien sûr, seuls les concernés par le secret savent de quoi elle parlait, mais c'était le noir complet pour les autres. Ils restèrent un peu pour discuter avec ceux qui connaissaient le secret mais ils refusaient de dire quelque chose. C'était à Feng de dire la vérité, pas à eux. Si elle ne leur en avait pas parlé, c'était bien pour une raison. Ils devaient respecter son choix.

Ils allaient tous sortir de la salle quand quelqu'un arriva. Il entra dans la salle est la referma derrière lui.

Tsunade: Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme?

Le jeune homme en question avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux d'un noir profond. On aurait dit qu'il était aussi noir que du charbon. Il portait une chemise rouge sang entrouverte, attaché avec un seul bouton, comme Ren la veille, et un pantalon noir. Il était aussi très beau mais il avait un visage sombre. Il avait aussi un sourire très malsain dessiné sur ses lèvres qui n'apportait rien de bon. Il était le genre de personne qu'on ne voulait pas approchait afin de ne pas avoir de problème.

Jeune homme: Qui je suis n'est pas important mais vous pouvez m'appeler Grey.

Soshi: Et bien Grey, que faites-vous ici? C'est interdit d'entrer ici sans permission, surtout un étranger.

Grey: Je me promenais hier soir quand je suis tombé sur ça. Ca devrait vous intéresser.

Lee: De quoi parles-tu?

Grey: Je parle de ça.

Il montra un mini disque dans une pochette dans ses mains qu'il fit tournoyer. Son sourire c'était agrandit, le rendant encore plus sombre. Que contenait ce mini disque? Pourquoi semblait-il si fière? Hier soir? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait hier soir? Il n'y avait rien de spécial. Alors de quoi parlait-il?

Grey: Je suis arrivé pile au bon moment, voulez-vous voir? Ca concerne la fille aux cheveux blancs qui vient de partir. Elle s'appelle Fuyu, enfin, je veux dire, Feng. Elle m'a interdit de révéler son vrai nom. J'avais oublié. Je ne veux surtout pas la mettre en colère, même si elle est terriblement belle en colère. C'était vraiment très chaud entre eux, hier soir. Quand je pense que ce gamin imbu de lui-même est devenu un jeune homme comme ça… Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait fini par craquer à ses pulsions.

Un jeune homme? Un gamin…ce qui veut dire qu'il connaît Feng depuis qu'il est petit…Le seul qui connaisse Feng depuis si longtemps est Ren mais…où est le rapport? C'était vrai que Ren était assez beau et qu'il rivalisait avec les plus beaux de Konoha mais…où était le rapport?

Sasuke: Jeune homme? Il avait des cheveux verts et il portait des lunettes?

Grey faussement surpris: Tu le connais? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. (Rêveur) Il faut dire que Ren ne passe pas inaperçu tellement il est beau, comme Feng quoi. Ah lala…qu'elle est belle dans sa petite tenu toute légère… (Avec un sourire en coin) De plus, il est…comment dire…fou amoureux de sa prof depuis plus de 400 ans, tu vois le genre? Alors il s'est bien arrangé depuis pour la séduire. (Incompréhensif) Il est passé du gringalet minuscule qui n'avait que la peau sur les os à une bête de… Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne voudrais pas choquer ces demoiselles derrière toi. Ce ne sont que des gamines après tout.

Sasuke en perdant patience: Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Ren m'a certifié qu'il n'y avait rien entre Feng et lui et qu'il la considérait comme une sœur. Je les crois tous les deux!

Grey: Je ne dirai pas ça trop vite si j'étais toi. Il se trouve qu'hier…c'est Feng qui lui a sauté dessus. Difficile de lui résister. Si j'étais une femme, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Mais bon, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes et je n'ai aucune envi de devenir une femme.

Sasuke en criant: C'est faux! Tu mens! Feng n'est pas comme ça.

Grey en souriant de plus belle: Tu veux une preuve? J'ai tout filmé hier soir. J'ai préféré leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Tu vois le genre? Un homme et une femme, dans une chambre…sauf que là, c'était sur un toit. Fallait oser quand même. Bref, je l'ai un peu arrangé pour faire comme dans les films, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus. Ca va en impressionner plus d'un. Heureusement que Feng ne connaisse rien en technologie, sinon, j'aurai été grillé par elle.

Naruto: Feng ne ferait jamais ça. Elle sort avec Sasuke! Je suis sûr qu'elle est très fidèle. Elle ne ferait rien qui puisse faire du mal à Sasuke.

Grey surpris: Elle ressort avec un mec qui l'a trompé? Laisse-moi rire. Depuis sa rupture, elle n'a plus aucune morale de ce genre. La fidélité, l'amour, le destin ou encore l'amour de sa vie et les âmes sœurs, ça n'a plus de sens pour elle. Ca lui est arrivé de sortir avec deux ou trois garçon en même temps. Je suis sûr qu'après avoir bien manipulé le brun là, elle va le lâcher comme une vieille chaussette.

Tsukiyo: Comment tu sais ça? Seul Ren et Yahiko savent comment était Feng à ce moment là. Je suis sûr que tu mens. Feng ne ferai jamais ça. Elle n'est sortit avec aucun garçon depuis 300 ans.

Grey: Mais enfin, tout l'autre monde est au courant, voyons! Une histoire aussi tragique, l'un est ressuscité à cause de son ex-fiancée et l'autre lui en veut à mort et se venge sur tous les garçons qui passent pour les mettre dans son lit pour mieux les jeter après. Ca passe partout! Dans les journaux, à la télé, à la radio, internet, nous aussi on est à la pointe de la technologie. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Depuis, tout les hommes rêve de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec elle.

Kiba: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites!

Grey: Vous verrez bien.

Grey s'installa comme si de rien n'était et fit apparaître un lecteur CD et un projecteur. Une image apparut sur le mur. C'était Ren et Feng, tous les deux couchés côte à côte, entrain de regarder les étoiles.

Sasuke: Et alors? Ils regardent les étoiles ensemble. Je ne vois rien de «chaud» comme tu dis. Une prof et son élève ont le droit de regarder les étoiles le soir.

Grey: Attend la suite. Ca va devenir plus intéressant.

A ce moment là sur l'écran, Feng se retourna et se mit sur Ren. La prise de vu était tel que l'on pouvait voir certaine partie de ce que voyait Ren, jusqu'à ce que la Shinigami se penche encore plus vers son élève. A ce moment là, Grey arrêta la lecture, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Grey: Je vois qu'elle n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi chaude qu'avant. En plus, elle a une plus grosse poitrine, quel bonheur. Ils avaient au moins deux tailles en moins. Quel bonheur ça doit être d'être dedans…

Lee: Avant? C'est normal que son corps grandisse. Elle n'a que 17 ans.

Grey: Ouais, avant. Que 17 ans tu dis? Et puis, tu rêves car elle fait plus que ça. Enfin, laissons son âge de côté, c'est un point sensible pour une femme. Bref, elle était anéantie par sa rupture avec Kosuke alors elle a cherché du réconfort avec d'autre homme. Et moi, je veux la récupérer. Elle est plutôt bonne au lit. Je l'ai eu un soir, je l'aurai encore une autre fois. Et je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir.  
Sasuke: Tu ne l'auras jamais! Elle n'est pas un objet! Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait avant, maintenant, elle est avec moi! Elle ne choisira jamais un type comme toi!

Grey observa Sasuke. Il semblait…jaloux? Possessif? Oui, tout ça. Sa petite amie avait un drôle de passé quand même. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle avait…

Grey amusé: Ne me dis pas…que tu n'as jamais couché avec elle. Depuis combien de temps tu es avec elle? Je l'ai connu pendant deux heures et on a partagé le lit toute la nuit. Et toi, tu dois la connaître depuis longtemps, et vous n'avez toujours rien fait?

Sasuke en serrant son poing: Espèce de…

Sakura: Eh! Feng n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose de…

Grey en haussant les épaules: Si tu le dis petite. Mais n'empêche, elle me reconnaitra. On ne m'oublie pas, moi. Je suis inoubliable.

Enervé par son comportement, Sasuke prit le lecteur et le jeta rageusement par terre. Grey le regarda, désintéressé, comme si l'Uchiwa n'avait rien fait. Il s'autorisa même à bailler. Il s'ennuyait? La tension avait monté d'un cran dans la salle. Personne n'osait parler, ni bouger pour sortir de la salle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Qui était vraiment ce Grey qui venait de débarquer? Il semblait si détendu alors que tout le monde cherchait à connaître la vérité. Ils s'étaient tous assis autour de la table de réunion et attendirent des nouvelles de Feng.

Grey: Bon, puisque notre princesse ne reviendra que plus tard, je vais vous raconter son passé. Alors ça commençait dans un petit village…

Dans la soirée, Feng alla rentrer chez elle. Elle s'était bien mise d'accord avec Enma et avait réglé tous les problèmes administratifs. Elle allait passer la porte d'entrée quand elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Cette sensation…c'était la même que lorsqu'elle… Elle fit demi-tour quand elle reçu un coup de fil.

Feng au téléphone: Allo?

Enma: _Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

Après sa conversation téléphonique, Feng se dirigea vers la salle de réunion dans laquelle tous plein de monde l'attendait en silence, dans une atmosphère plus que pesante. Elle devina facilement ce qui ce passait. Ils connaissaient tous son passé dans les moindre détaille. Ils la voyaient comme une revenante. Elle décida tout de même de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Feng: Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? Vous…

A ce moment là, Grey se retourna en tournant avec sa chaise vers Feng avec un énorme sourire. Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Ces cheveux blancs lui allaient à ravir. Il se leva de sa chaise et fit un pas vers elle. La Shinigami en avait oublié les personnes qu'il y avait autour de la table. Elle ne faisant attention qu'à cet homme qui la fixait.

Feng méfiante: Grey? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Grey: Je suis venue te voir ma chérie. C'est évidant.

Feng: Je ne suis pas ta chérie. Grey. Je t'avais dis de ne plus jamais venir me voir.

Grey: Sois plus gentille avec ton ancien amant, veux-tu?

Feng: Je suis gentille avec qui je veux et surtout pas avec toi.

Grey: C'est nos rangs qui te dérangent? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu sois une Shinigami. Je préfère ça à un ange.

Feng: Si ça m'avait dérangé, je ne serai jamais allée vers toi il y a plus de 300 ans.

Grey: Déjà si longtemps… J'ai jamais réussit à t'oublié tu sais? Même avec toutes les filles qui sont passés après toi, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier.

Feng: Lâche-moi avec cette histoire, ça fait 300 ans que tu répètes la même chose. Ca en devient lassant.

Grey: Reviens vers moi, avec ton pouvoir et le mien, on se fera respecter et on…

Feng: N'y pense même pas. Nous, c'était l'histoire d'un soir, rien de plus.

Voix: Alors c'était vrai? Tout ce qu'il a dit était vrai?

Grey sourit encore plus et se décala d'un pas. A ce moment là, Feng vit Sasuke, devant elle, debout, avec un air déçu. Il avait cru en elle. Il avait cru qu'elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose de ce genre là. Mais il s'est trompé, elle l'avait fait. A cause de lui, elle l'avait fait. Elle semblait culpabiliser. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle venait de le décevoir. Qui aurait cru que…deux semaines…auraient suffit à révéler tous ses sentiments pour lui. Elle venait de le décevoir amis…tant pis. Elle avait quelque chose à faire avant.

Feng: Sasuke…Attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Grey: Qui ne sait pas que les Shinigami sont instables? Un coup ils font le bien, un coup ils font le mal… C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas les punir. C'est vrai que nous ne venons pas du même monde mais bon, je t'aime quand même.

Feng: Tes paroles sont vides de sens. Je ne te crois pas. Les gens comme toi n'ont aucune parole quand il est question de sentiments.

Naruto: Qui est-il Feng? Tu peux nous le dire?

Feng: Il fait partie d'une des quatre catégories…de l'au-delà.

Sakura: Quelles sont ces catégories?

Feng: Il y a…

Grey fier: Les démons comme moi.

Feng reprit confiance en elle. Si Sasuke lui en voulait pour ça alors… Il ne la méritait pas. S'il n'avait pas confiance alors tant pis.

Feng: Il y a les démons qui veillent sur l'enfer. Ce sont les êtres qui n'ont commis que des crimes dans leur vie, qui sont profondément mauvais. Ils portent des ailes de chauve-souris noire dans leur dos. Ensuite, il y a les anges, qui veillent sur le paradis. Ce sont des êtres purs qui n'ont rien fait qui ne puisse être impardonnable. Ce sont ceux qui ont toujours été bon dans leur vie. Ils portent des ailes avec des plumes aussi blanches que la neige, comme dans toutes les représentations d'ange. Puis, il y a les Shinigami qui récupèrent les âmes sur Terre afin de les faire juger. Ce sont des êtres qui ne sont ni assez «méchant» pour être des démons, ni assez «gentil» pour être des anges. Ils ont soit entre les deux catégories, soit, ils sont puni pour s'être suicidé. Ils portent, comme moi, une aile de chauve-souris et une aile avec des plumes blanches. Nous représentons ni le bien, ni le mal. Nous faisons juste notre devoir. Et enfin, ceux qui ne font partie d'aucune des autres catégories, qui n'ont pas assez de pouvoir pour ça, les âmes, ceux qui sont soit au paradis, soit en enfer.

Kiba: C'est quoi cette histoire de fou? Tu vas me dire que…ton statut, c'est Shinigami? Alors ce qu'il a dit était vrai?

Shino: C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'avait pas trouvé ce matin.

Neji: Et que tu étais invisible devant le Byakugan.

Feng: Je suis Shinigami. C'est vrai. Je me suis laissée mourir avec mon enfant. Même si je ne le savais pas, c'était quand même horrible ce que j'ai fait. C'était l'acte le plus impardonnable que j'ai fait. C'est comme si j'avais tué mon bébé de mes propres mains J'aurais pu être un ange si j'avais continué à vivre. En tant que Shinigami, je suis entre les démons et les anges, ce qui fait que parfois, j'ai comme des dédoublements de personnalité. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, vous en avez fait l'expérience, je suis désolé.

Sasuke: Tu…as été…comme il l'a dit?

Feng en baissant la tête: J'ai…avec lui, c'est vrai…mais…aussi qu'avec d'autre…pendant…50 ans environ… Je…je n'arrivais pas à apaiser la douleur alors…je l'ai ignoré…en faisant des bêtises Et finalement, j'ai prit la même pilule que celle de Naruto pour m'en sortir. Revivre tout ce qu'il y a de plus horrible dans ma vie, suivit d'un intense moment de bonheur et de cauchemar. Je m'étais préparé au pire destin qui m'était destiné.

Grey: Moi, je dis que tu peux entrer chez les démons si tu veux. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Feng: C'est non. Je fais partie du Conseil des Shinigami maintenant. Je ne reviens pas sur une parole donnée.

Grey: Pourtant, avec tous les pêché que tu as fait, tu entrerais facilement en enfer.

Feng: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Grey: Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas observé depuis notre nuit ensemble, depuis que tu m'as jeté comme un malpropre. Ca a commencé avec la gourmandise. Tu t'empiffrais de n'importe quoi. Puis c'est passé à la colère. Je me souviens combien tu étais sauvage à ce moment là. Après…il y a eu l'orgueil, combien de fois as-tu faillis mourir pour prouver que tu n'avais besoin de personne? Ensuite, la paresse. Tu as arrêté de travailler pendant une année entière et tu as passé ton temps dans les bars à boire comme un trou. L'envi? Oui, un peu, pendant un mois si je me souviens bien. L'avarice, je me souviens, tu faisais tout pour avoir ce que tu voulais. Tu allais même dans les idées les plus perverses pour y arriver. Et enfin, le plus important et intéressant, la luxure. 50 ans tu as passé dans la luxure. Alors dis-moi, qui est le plus démoniaque entre toi et moi? Tu as fait plus de chose que moi jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as eu les 7 pêchés capitaux. Moi, j'ai seulement tué par plaisir.

Feng: J'ai arrêté. J'ai travaillé sans relâche afin de réparer mes erreurs de jeunesse. Ca fait 300 ans que je répare mes erreurs, je ne dois plus rien. J'ai assez payé. Le seigneur Enma m'a pardonné et m'a fait intégrer le Conseil.

Grey avec une voix mielleuse: Voyons Feng…et hier soir avec Ren? C'était aussi pour réparer tes erreurs? Mais envers qui? C'est ton élève après tout.

Feng en levant un sourcil: Hein soir? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

Grey: Sur le toit. Ils sont tous au courant, tu sais?

Sasuke triste: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Feng?

Sasuke avait la tête baissé. Il n'osait pas la regarder droit dans les yeux en connaissant tout le passé de sa chère et tendre. Si au moins, elle le lui avait dit plus tôt…il ressemblerait déjà moins à un imbécile devant Grey.

Feng en pensant: Il ne me regard pas dans les yeux. Il doute de moi. Il…n'a pas confiance en moi? Mais c'est du passé tout ça. (A voix haute) Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir entre lui et moi.

Sasuke frappa rageusement la table devant lui et la regarda avec colère.

Sasuke: On a vu la vidéo! Et après, tu oses dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé! Tu étais sur lui! Et…

Feng en soupirant: Heureusement que je t'avais dis qu'on allait faire plus ample connaissance à l'avenir parce qu'il ne s'est vraiment rien passé. (Douloureusement) Tu n'as pas encore totalement confiance en moi et tu doutes de mes sentiments envers toi. Tu n'es qu'un menteur en disant que tu avais confiance en moi. (Normal) Mais sache qu'hier soir, jusqu'après que je lui ai demandé un service et qu'il a accepté, je me suis poussée sur le côté tout de suite après. C'était plutôt amusant comme expérience. J'ai faillit céder mais c'est mon frère.

Sasuke sévère: Ca n'avait rien de drôle. Cette scène…

Feng: Avant qu'on ne puisse continuer, tu permets que je termine avec Grey? Ca ira très vite. Et puis, tu sais à présent ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu as fait la même chose mais…en pire.

Feng avança vers Grey et se tint devant lui. Elle tendit ses mains vers lui en souriant. Le démon, pensant que la «jeune fille» revenait vers lui, prit à son tour les mains avec un sourire. Sasuke la regarda, incrédule. Elle allait vers lui, et avec le sourire! Elle se vengeait de son manque de confiance? La Shinigami sourit encore plus quand elle fit apparaître des menottes. L'homme des enfers ne comprenait rien.

Feng: Tu es en état d'arrestation. Tu es venu sur Terre sans permission et tu te permets de semer le trouble de ce lieu prospère. Tu seras condamné pour cette infraction par le seigneur Enma en personne.

Grey surpris: Quoi? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire?

Feng sans quitter Grey des yeux: Renji, tu peux venir le chercher. Il est à toi.

A ce moment là, l'élève de Feng, Renji, apparut avec quelque homme derrière lui. Ses ailes mi-ange, mi-démon étaient bien visible. Il avança vers sa sensei et fit un signe à ses hommes pour chercher Grey.

Feng: Emmène-le.

Renji en s'inclinant: Bien.

Grey haineux: Tu verras quand je sortirai! Je me vengerai! Et après, on verra qui…

Feng froide: Court toujours, t'es trop faible.

Les hommes de Renji embarquèrent Grey vers les prisons de l'au-delà et avant de partir, Renji posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sensei.

Renji: Soyez heureuse, sensei. On a accepté votre choix et on espère que cet homme ne vous fera aucun mal tant que vous êtes sur Terre. On aidera tous Ren à accomplir sa tâche aussi. (Avec un sourire amusé) On lui trouvera une petite amie et on mariera Yahiko avec la petite Tsubame. Ils sont tellement timide que si on ne les bouge pas un peu, ils ne feront jamais rien ensemble.

Feng en souriant: Merci. C'est gentil de t'occuper d'eux. Et puis, pour Yahiko et Tsubame, tu peux commencer par l'alcool, ils le supportent très mal. Il me semble qu'ils n'ont toujours rien fait.

Renji en faisant un clin d'œil: J'ai bien reçu le message. (Normal) Et puis, j'en ai marre de frapper Ren à chaque fois que je le vois. Merci de lui avoir remit les idées en place hier soir. Maintenant, je peux laisser sa future petite amie faire ça à ma place.

Feng: De rien. Il fallait qu'il prenne confiance que son amour n'était qu'un amour fraternel doublé du complexe du grand frère. Moi aussi, j'aurais du lui montrer un peu plus l'affection d'une grande sœur.

Renji: Et puis surtout…contrôlez-vous. C'est le dernier conseil de Ren pour vous.

Feng: Je ferai de mon mieux.

Renji lui lança un dernier sourire et disparut comme les autres. Tout le monde était perplexe. Quelque chose d'assez invraisemblable s'était passé devant leurs yeux. Beaucoup d'émotion en très peu de temps.

Sasuke: Alors hier…

Feng: Rien du tout, comme je te l'ai dit. Je lui ai juste demandé de se trouver une petite amie, de caser deux de mes élèves et de m'appeler par mon prénom. Après tout, entre frère et sœur, ça fait bizarre, non, s'il y en a un qui appelle sensei sa sœur?

Sasuke: Excuse-moi. Je…

Feng: Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Mais demande la situation avant de t'énervé. Ne fait pas comme moi. J'aurai du lui demander une raison au lieu de me casser la tête à comprendre son comportement.

Naruto: Tout est rentré dans l'ordre alors? C'est fini?

Feng: Non. Ca ne fait que commencer.

Naruto: Hein? C'est-à-dire?

Feng ferma ses yeux et sourit. Elle paraissait sereine. Elle rouvrit ces yeux et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

Feng: La raison de mon existence pour les années à venir…est de protéger ce village au péril de ma vie, ainsi que les gens que j'aime qui y habite. Je pense surtout à une personne en particulier.

Sasuke sourit et s'avança vers elle. Sa raison de son existence…ce n'était pas elle qui s'en moquait il y a quelques semaines? Il arriva devant elle et lui prit les mains avec les siennes.

Sasuke: Ma raison d'être c'est toi, Feng. Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive.

Naruto: Moi, c'est Sakura! Je le sais depuis toujours!

Sakura: Moi aussi c'est toi Naruto.

Soshi: Ma Keiko et mon adorable fils Naruto.

Keiko: Moi, c'est mon Soshi et mon petit sucre d'orge de Naruto.

Naruto rouge: Papa! Maman! Enfin!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et cherchèrent tous la raison de leur existence. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, la principale raison, c'était ceux ou celle qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Voilà pourquoi il était sur cette Terre. Ils devaient tous se rencontrer et s'aimer.

Tsunade les ramena à la raison quand elle pensa à Feng et Sasuke.

Tsunade: Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble. Il faut que Sasuke reconstruise son clan et…

Feng: Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas? Faire partie du Conseil me donne beaucoup de privilège.

Tsunade: Mais alors…

Feng en souriant: Vous verrez plus tard ce qui m'est possible de faire.

* * *

Fin de cette fic «Une raison à l'existence»

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout

Quand je pense qu'elle fait 30 chapitres. C'est pas mal déjà. Je suis assez fière de moi. J'espère que mes futurs fics auront autant de succès et que j'écrirai toujours aussi bien.

J'ai déjà un projet de fic dans la tête, c'est encore un défi que j'ai lancé ' et oui, encore. Le titre c'est «Tout commença ce soir là». Je pense bien écrire dessus.

Désolé pour ceux qui attende la suite de «La Chintoks» mais les idées ne viennent vraiment pas pour cette fic. Je pense la mettre en hiatus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Voilà! Bonne vacances et j'espère que vous viendriez très nombreux lire ma nouvelle fic dès qu'elle sera publiée sur le site. Et n'oubliez surtout pas les coms


	31. Réponses des coms

**Réponses aux coms:**

J'envoie la réponses de com pour vous remercier une dernière fois pour avoir lu ma fic. Merci beaucoup à tous et toutes. J'espère vous revoir dans ma prochaine fic "Tout commença ce soir là". Voilà!

**Myko-chan:** Et oui, c'est fini. Tu liras ma fic? Oui, je vais la sortir, la publier. Elle est même en cours d'écriture. Le titre sera "Tout commença ce soir là" Merci pour tous ces compliments et j'espère te revoir dans mes prochaines fics.

**la 5eme tempête:** Et oui, c'est bien la fin. De rien, merci à toi de l'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. Pour moi, elle restera ma première fic réussit. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime mes autrs fic, mais celle était celle où je l'ai mieux rédigé. Par contre, le prochain, le NaruSaku ne sera que secondaire, je vais mettre en avant Sasuke cette fois. Moi aussi j'espère que ma prochaine fic plaira à tout le monde.

**t****ipi:** Et oui, c'est déjà la fin! Merci d'avance de lire ma prochaine fic. J'espère bien te revoir. C'est vrai? Ma fic est la première à laquel tu envoie des coms? Eh bien, je suis très flattée.

**temari50:** Ca c'est terminé au même moment alors, entre la musique et la fic. Oui, c'est vrai. Les Shinigami ont oubliés qu'il ont été humains alors qu'ils l'était quand ils étaient vivant. Il n'y a pas grand chose de différent entre eux, juste le statut. Tu as parfaitement raison. C'est vrai que j'avais hésité entre la faire rester ou la faire partir mais j'ai préféré qu'elle reste avec Sasuke. Je trouve que comme ça, ca fait plus compliqué et plus humain pour elle. Et oui, comme toute chose à une fin, cette fic aussi. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est dure mais on en tire toujours une certaine expérience qu'on peut utiliser pour la suite. C'est pour ça que j'aime écrire des fic. Merci du compliment, je te remercie une dernière fois pour avoir suivie cette fic depuis le début. Merci, moi aussi je suis fière de moi d'avoir réussit à bien daire les description. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas mon fort. Ah oui? Le premier chap arrive dans quelque jours. Peut-être aujourd'hui ou demain si j'écris bien. A la prochaine, merci à toi aussi.


	32. Je t'aime

Bon, me revoilà! J'ai remarqué que dans les coms plusieurs d'entre vous préférez le Ren/Feng au Sasu/Feng alors j'ai pensé leur faire plaisir en écrivant ce chapitre qui, je l'avoue, me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Je t'aime**

Devant une immense demeure assez luxueuse, deux Shinigami étaient présents dans le jardin de la villa. Ils prenaient un petit bain de soleil. Voilà déjà cent ans qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement ainsi. Une jeune femme était assise sur une chaise longue couverte d'une couverture. Elle était très affaiblie depuis quelque année. Elle ne mouvait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Elle n'était plus aussi énergique que par le passé mais elle était toujours aussi merveilleuse, aussi chaleureuse avec ses élèves qu'elle aimait tant. Depuis ce jour, où elle avait décidé de rester vivre sur Terre, tout avait changé. Elle avait décidé de faire à nouveau confiance à l'amour, en l'avenir, au présent, à ses sentiments, à lui, en eux, à la vie. Il y avait encore tant de projets irréalisés, laissés en suspend. Ils avaient décidé de tant de choses, tant de résolutions, tant à prévoir mais si peu se sont réalisés. Ils étaient restés ensemble quelque année, sans plus. Malheureusement, son fiancé, oui, ils s'étaient fiancés, avait péri pendant la guerre. Une guerre sanglante qui utilisait des moyens technologiques qui les surpassaient. L'âme de son futur mari fut détruit comme tant d'autre, impossible de récupérer, mort définitivement. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de le revoir.

Ces humains ne connaissaient-ils donc jamais leur limite? Ils avaient inventé une arme destructrice qui surpassait leur entendement. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle se sacrifia pour détruire cette machine infernale. Elle en portait encore les séquelles aujourd'hui. Quant à lui, il était indemne. Comment avait-il pu finir ainsi alors qu'elle…elle était en si… Elle ne méritait pas cela. Tout était de sa faute.

A présent, celui qui restait fidèlement à ses côtés était son élève, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance était son tout premier élève, celui dont elle était la plus proche était Ren. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait jamais survécu sans lui. Elle avait connu le bonheur grâce à lui. Si seulement il pouvait penser comme elle. Elle était heureuse malgré son état.

Et si ce jour là, nous avions été jusqu'au bout… Que se serait-il passé, Ren? Un peu plus et on se serait embrassé.

Je ne pourrai vous le dire, sensei. Cela s'est passé il y a si longtemps.

J'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais…mais je voulais me voiler la face. Je ne voulais pas voir à quel point j'étais faible face à l'amour. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je ne voulais pas perdre un frère et pourtant… Commença Feng.

Arrêtez, sensei. N'en parlons plus. Coupa tout de suite Ren.

Ren releva la tête jusqu'à présent baissé et observa son instructrice et sa bien-aimée avec un regard doux mais rempli de remord. Elle n'avait pas du tout vieilli depuis plus de cinq cent cinquante ans, comme lui. Ils seraient éternellement jeunes, non, ils étaient éternellement jeunes. Elle était aussi belle qu'au premier jour de leur rencontre. Même si cela ne se voyait pas, les séquelles de cette guerre chez les humains la dévorait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle faiblissait de jour en jour. Plus rien ne pouvait la sauver. Il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir su la retenir près de lui, de la supplier de retourner dans l'au-delà ce jour-là. Si seulement il s'était déclaré avant, s'il avait profité de ses troubles psychologiques et émotionnels, de ses souffrances, de ses doutes, de ses hésitations. Aujourd'hui, son professeur était mourant. Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à vivre. Après l'avoir entretenu dans des espoirs vains, dans des souffrances vaines pendant cent ans, il lui disait qu'il était incapable de la guérir. Il n'y était pas arrivé à temps. Elle rentrait en phase finale. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à part attendre la mort qui la guettait. Quel genre d'élève était-il donc pour la laisser mourir ainsi sans pouvoir rien faire? Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant qui pleurait toute sa culpabilité devant sa mère.

Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu sais? C'est moi la fautive dans cette histoire. Tenta-elle de le consoler.

Si seulement j'avais découvert le remède pour vous guérir avant que ce ne soit irréversible, vous ne souffririez pas ainsi aujourd'hui.

Mais tu as quand même réussit à trouver l'antidote alors ne fait pas cette tête là. Considère-moi comme un cobaye pour les générations futures. Ma mort ne sera pas inutile pour le reste des Shinigami.

Mais ce monde ne sera plus pareil sans vous! Cria Ren de désespoir.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que tous les résultats médicaux soient faussés? Qu'elle était en parfaite santé? Combien de fois l'imaginait-il entrain de plaisanter encore une fois? Qu'elle le taquinait de nouveau? Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit! Il lui interdisait de quitter ce monde, de le laisser seul. Elle était invincible. Elle était forte. Elle était si douce et si gentille. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi elle et pas lui? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui soit allé au front? Il regrettait tant. Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose… N'importe quoi…

Je déteste les humains… Ils sont si ennuyeux avec leur moral. Ils meurent trop facilement. Ils sont si fragiles… Ils se laissent trop facilement aller par leur émotion. Ils ne réfléchissent jamais assez aux conséquences de leur acte… Ils ne connaissent pas leur limite… Réprimanda la Shinigami.

Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas été raisonnable sur ce coup, sensei. Vous êtes toute aussi fautive qu'eux. Rétorqua l'élève, gentiment.

Oui…c'est vrai… Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un humain… Après tout ces siècles, j'avais enfin perdu mon humanité et il a fallut que je me sacrifie à cause de ce semblant d'humanité qu'il restait en moi. Je me suis sacrifiée pour eux à cause d'un simple être humain… Quelle ironie du sort… Moi qui les détestais tant, je fais tout pour les sauver de la mort. Mais les humains sont si fascinants, imprévisibles, étonnants, stupides. C'est bien pour cela qu'on pourrait presque leur pardonné toute leurs actions inconsciente. Pas toute bien sûr mais la plupart. Comme on dit si souvent depuis des millénaires, l'erreur est humaine, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la porta à sa joue et la caressa affectueusement. Les humains disaient dans leurs histoires que les Shinigami avaient le sang froid. Mais la main de celle qu'il aimait était si chaude et si douce. Il pouvait sentir le peu de pouvoir qui lui restait circuler dans son corps. Il la sentait encore vivante. Elle était mourante mais vivante. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle était tout pour lui. Elle était son univers. Que serait-il devenu sans elle? Il n'osait l'imaginer. Dans le peu de force qui lui restait, elle lui caressa en retour sur la tête. Elle le prenait encore pour un enfant, comme à leur rencontre. Il ferma ses yeux au doux contact. Il baissa sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Malgré toutes ces décennies, il était toujours aussi immature en face d'elle. Elle était si bonne envers lui. Il n'arriverait jamais à paraitre comme un homme, un vrai, qui soit digne d'elle. Leur relation évoluait peu. Il resterait toujours son élève. Elle était son professeur. Un lien qui ne changera jamais.

Il le détestait plus que tout. Il détestait ce misérable humain qui ne connaissait pas sa place en ce monde. Il détestait le premier amour de son mentor. Il était la principale cause de sa souffrance à elle et à lui. Il lui avait arraché sans hésiter l'être qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Mais plus que lui, il se détestait lui-même. Il s'était juré de la protéger quand il serait grand, adulte, il y a plus de cinq cent ans et c'était elle qui l'avait protégé. Quel homme minable et pathétique faisait-il. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger. Ni lui, ni l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait pu l'aider. Elle s'était retrouvée seule face contre tous, contre ces horribles humains.

C'était des êtres sanguinaires, assoiffés de sang, de pouvoir et de richesse. Cela les obsédait. Ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre que la guerre. A combien de bataille avait-il déjà assisté depuis l'au-delà, depuis qu'il était Shinigami? Il ne les comptait même plus tellement elles étaient nombreuses. C'était inutile. Les humains ne retenaient rien de leurs erreurs passé. Ni des souffrances, ni des pertes de la guerre. Il ne voyait que le butin derrière les sacrifices des leurs. Ils étaient horribles. La pire espèce qui soit. C'était pour cela que la population des démons était plus grande que les autres. Tous pareils. Pourquoi les Shinigami s'étaient-ils donc impliqués dans ce conflit terrestre? Ils étaient censés être neutre dans toutes ces histoires. Il les détestait tous. Humains, anges, démons, Shinigami… Lui. A cause de l'équilibre rompu entre l'au-delà et la Terre? De toute façon, il n'y a jamais eu d'équilibre alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper maintenant? Pour la bonne cause disent-ils. Parce que quelques pauvres âmes sans aucune importance étaient détruites du monde? Cela leur fera moins de travail. Bon débarras. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce n'était que des humains. Il n'aurait pas du l'écouter et rester à l'arrière lors de la bataille finale. Il aurait dû lui désobéir quitte à se faire haïr pour l'aider, la protéger. Il aurait dû partir aux fronts avec elle, en première ligne. Il était impardonnable.

Tu n'as pas à te détester, tu sais? Je t'aime, Ren. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup alors tu dois continuer à vivre. Tu as toujours été présent pour moi et j'ai été assez aveugle pour ne rien voir sur mes propres sentiments. Pardonne-moi.

Moi aussi je vous aime, sensei. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Mais à moi. Je ne peux me pardonner de…

Chut… L'interrompit-elle. je ne t'en veux pas, alors pourquoi t'infliger cela?

Il releva doucement sa tête et la fixa amoureusement. Il lui caressa le visage. Elle ferma les yeux aux doux contacts de ces mains. Ces mains devenus si grande et si forte. Depuis quand était-elle devenue ainsi? Elle aimait ces mains. Elle y ressentait comme un pouvoir qui l'apaisait. Combien de «je t'aime» c'était perdu sur ces lèvres à son égard? Elle aurait beau le lui répéter tous les jours, il ne les comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments à elle. Il était encore aveuglé par la haine, dévoré par la colère et le désespoir. Pauvre enfant. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Il sentait que ses «je t'aime» ne lui était pas destiné à lui en tant qu'homme mais à lui en tant qu'élève. Cette barrière était infranchissable malgré tous ces siècles passés ensemble. Jamais ils ne la franchiraient. C'était impossible, pour lui et pour elle. Ils resteraient un instructeur et son élève, une relation fraternelle les dominait. Il en voulait plus. Ce n'était pas assez. Il en voulait toujours plus. Malheureusement, il ressentait toujours cet ombre plané autour eux, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. L'ombre de cet humain les hantait. Il s'en fichait au début. Il obtint ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'attention de sa bien-aimée. Elle restait près de lui. Elle lui disait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Pourtant, il se sentait pitoyable. Il avait profité de sa maladie pour se l'accaparer. Il avait profité du fait qu'il était son médecin pour se rapprocher d'elle. Qu'avait-il de différent avec les humains? Ils agissaient de la même manière. Il ne la méritait pas.

Quand je partirai, n'abandonne pas ta vie. Je me suis battue pour la mienne jusqu'à présent, bats-toi pour la tienne. Je t'interdis de te donner la mort définitive. Je t'interdis de te laisser mourir. Vis ta vie sans te préoccuper de moi.

Cependant, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en mourir depuis des siècles. Cet amour qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Sa flamme grandissait à faire peur. Etait-ce normal d'aime ainsi une personne si difficile à atteindre. Il n'en avait pas le droit. N'y avait-il pas des paroles qui disaient qu'on désirait toujours ce que l'on ne pouvait avoir? Il n'y avait pas cru et pourtant le voilà, désirant plus que toute la vie de son maître. Il désirait la guérir. Il désirait restait avec elle pour toujours. Qu'y avait-il de bien lorsqu'elle mourrait? Rien. Il serait seul. A nouveau. Ses souvenirs d'humain revenaient. Pourquoi? Un suicide. Pourquoi? Abandon. Solitude. Froid. Désespoir. Voilà ses seuls souvenirs. Ceux qu'il avait en tant que dieu de la mort étaient plus joyeux. Il était utile à quelqu'un. Il aimait. Il ressentait sa chaleur, sa douceur. Il vivait dans l'espoir d'être à ses côtés. Pourquoi l'abandonnait-elle après l'avoir sauvé? Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais à eux. C'était eux. Il ne devait pas reporter la faute sur les autres. Il n'y avait qu'un seul fautif. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à blâmer. C'était lui.

Après qu'elle se soit fait toucher par ce virus. Car oui, l'arme ultime que ces chiens d'humain ont créée était un virus dévoreur d'âme. Ils n'en avaient pas conscience eux-mêmes de la gravité de leur acte. Ils voulaient défier la mort. Ils y croyaient dur comme fer qu'ils étaient invincible, des êtres supérieurs. C'était faux. Les humains étaient fragiles. Mais ce n'était que des humains. A quoi s'attendait-il? Même les Shinigami avaient un point faible. Ils l'avouaient. Ils ne le niaient pas comme les humains. Ils étaient si différents. C'était le pire ennemi des êtres comme eux, des êtres spirituels évolués. Leur âme était sensible. Ce virus était le plus grand fléau de l'histoire de l'au-delà. Elle prit ses responsabilités d'être «resté sur Terre malgré leur différence de statut». Que des paroles en l'air. Elle voulait juste l'accompagner dans la mort. Ce virus qui fallait détruire à tout prix. Celui qui ne devait jamais être créé. C'était un interdit. Un fléau. Mais cela, les humains ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Comme toujours.

Par leurs fautes, sa dulcinée souffrait depuis plus de cent ans. Cent ans qu'elle n'était plus capable de bouger, perdant une à une ses magnifiques plumes, lui arrachant une douleur sans nom à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Juste la soutenir jusqu'à la fin. Elle agonisait, attendant la mort chaque jour, pleurant en cachette toute les larmes de son corps, priant silencieusement de quitter ce monde de douleur pour la paix intérieur. C'était la pire des tortures qui soit pour un Shinigami. Perdre une aile ou ne serait-ce que quelque plume réduisait considérablement leur pouvoir. C'était comme, pour l'humain, lui arracher un membre, voir plus. C'était une douleur inimaginable, insoutenable. Il fallait beaucoup de temps de régénération. A cause du virus qu'elle emporterait avec elle, elle ne pourrait se réincarner. Jusqu'à la fin, elle le suivrait jusque dans la mort. Quel idiot faisait-il. Il n'avait pas de place dans son cœur. Jamais il n'en aura une aussi grosse que la sienne. Si seulement tout c'était passé autrement. S'il pouvait échanger sa vie contre la sienne, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Ren, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi. Tu as encore tellement de potentiel, d'expérience à vivre, à découvrir. Tu es si formidable. Je ne te mérite pas. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait dans cette vie après la mort. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. J'appartiens au passé à présent. Ne t'en fait pas pour cela.

Arrêtez. Cela ne marche pas avec moi. Je n'ai rien de tout cela. Vous êtes mon avenir. Si vous n'êtes plus là, je…

Elle mentait. Il n'avait rien de tout cela. C'était elle qui était formidable. Elle était si gentille et généreuse. Ces ingrats d'humain ont profité d'elle. Non. C'était elle qui n'avait pas pu les voir mourir. C'était lui qui n'avait pas pu l'arrêter à temps. Mais ces humains ne seraient jamais assez reconnaissant envers elle pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Elle était… Malgré tout le mal qu'ils lui ont fait, elle continue à aimer les humains. C'était impensable. Inimaginable. Il les haïssait plus que tout. Il se répétait. Il le savait. Son cœur n'était que rancœur. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il était un être ordinaire. Il avait suivit une voie qui lui semblait être la plus juste. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas guérir sa petite amie? Oui. Il avait bien dit petite amie. Depuis bientôt cinquante ans. Ils n'avaient pas pu aller très loin. Les sentiments de son maître avaient évolué entre temps. Peut-être étai-ce parce qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son premier amour ou bien par pitié. Mais cela lui était égal. Ils étaient ensemble. C'était ce qu'il comptait pour lui. Ils s'aimaient.

Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeau dans mon état actuel. Malgré tout, je déclare officiellement cette journée comme étant notre cinquantième anniversaire depuis qu'on sort est ensemble. Lança-t-elle un air réjoui.

J'aurai voulu plus que tout vous offrir la vie. S'excusa-t-il.

Ren se leva et embrassa son sensei. C'était un baiser tendre. Il la sentait presque amoureuse. Ils avaient peur au début, enfin, c'était plutôt elle qui avait peur de lui refiler le virus. Cela lui était égal. Il l'avait embrassé sans hésitation, avant qu'elle ne le repousse. Il pensait au début qu'elle ne le pouvait pas à cause de l'autre mais finalement, identique à elle-même, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Quelque temps après, et quelques examens, ils découvrirent que le virus ne pouvait se transmettre d'un corps à un autre, ce qui les autorisèrent quelques libertés. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il devait mourir un jour, que ce soit pour elle ou par elle, du moment que c'était elle. Il n'avait jamais dépassé ce stade là. Leur relation était pure et saine. Il entretenait une relation platonique. Il avait fini, par le temps, à oublier l'autre et se contenter de ce qu'il recevait d'elle. Il conservait ainsi un espoir, celui d'être unique pour elle et dans son cœur. Alors, leurs sentiments étaient bien réels pour l'un et pour l'autre. Elle était devenue incapable de faire de grand effort. Elle continuait à punir. Elle donnait toujours des ordres, mais ne les suivait plus, ses chers élèves. Elle observait tout à distance depuis son très vaste jardin. Lui, il pouvait l'assister sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, étant officiellement son petit ami. Il était heureux d'accomplir des gestes du quotidien pour elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui appartenait entièrement. Ses condisciples étaient jaloux qu'il ait obtenu ce privilège mais finalement, il l'avait bien mérité.

Il s'en souvenait très bien. Sa paralysie était venue petit à petit. Au début, il lui arrivait d'être un peu engourdi, un peu lourde puis elle finit par être paralysé pendant quelque temps. Cela variait d'une heure à une semaine. Et plus le temps avançait et plus la durée allongeait pour être définitif. Elle n'était pas complète, mais elle n'était pas partielle non plus. Quelle mort était plus horrible que de mourir à petit feu? Si seulement il pouvait la soulager. Si seulement elle osait se confier à lui.

Je suis sûr que c'est parce que je n'ai pas été une gentille fille que tout cela m'arrive. Tu es si pure contrairement à moi. Plaisanta la «jeune» femme.

Ne dite pas cela. Je culpabilise encore plus.

Excuse-moi.

C'est à moi de m'excuser, pas à vous. Lorsque j'ai découvert le remède, il était déjà trop tard.

Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. J'ai été heureuse ces dernières années avec toi. Je ne regrette rien.

Il l'avait assisté durant toutes ces années, sans relâche. Il ne manquait jamais à l'appel. Il voulait la voir. Il l'avait vu. Elle dépérissait petit à petit. Lentement. Pourquoi lui souriait-elle ainsi? Elle le remerciait du regard. Il ne le supportait pas. Voir ses si jolies plumes s'envoler, s'évaporer, s'enflammer et disparaitre dans le néant le détruisait, l'infligeait un désespoir sans nom, une punition sans égale. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Comment avait-il fait pour mériter tout cela? Il ne le savait pas. Un amour. Une mort. Une récompense. Une punition. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait exploité sa faiblesse à son avantage pour lui déclarer ses sentiments et la garder près de lui. Il avait le devoir d'assister à sa fin. Au final, il ne valait pas mieux que cet homme répugnant donc il avait traité de tous les noms existants. Il était pire. Il ne faisait rien à la loyale, usant toujours de coup bas.

Tu sais… Plus j'y repense et plus je trouve logique de t'aimer. Tu as toujours été près de moi. Il y a toujours eu ce lien qui nous unissait l'un à l'autre. Je m'enfermais dans mon passé alors que tu étais sous yeux. Il y avait aussi ce désir qui grandissait de jour en jour. Et surtout, il y a eu cette fois-là sur le toit, lors du choix final. Le summum de mes sentiments étouffé. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'avoir comme petit ami. Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas pouvoir assouvir à d'autre de tes désirs plus…euh…physique dirons-nous. Elle rougit en trouvant un mot correct, gênée de penser à cela dans un moment pareil puis continua. Nous avons tous une part en chacun de nous, caché au fond de notre cœur, qui rappelle à l'ordre notre passé d'humain. Nous avons été faibles et fragiles. Nous avons fini par être écrasé par une force invisible. Puis, nous sommes devenus Shinigami pour changer notre rapport de force qui nous entravait dans ce bas monde. Nous sommes différents des humains mais nous l'avons tous été. Il y a certain besoin naturel, physique que je ne pourrais jamais te donner… Vis ta vie et aime une autre personne que moi et meilleure que moi. Termina Feng.

Je vous aime plus que tout. Vous me faites souffrir à tenir de tel propos. Jamais j'en aimerais une autre à par vous. Arrêtez de parler comme si votre heure allait bientôt sonner. Le seul fait de pouvoir être à vos côté me suffit à mon bonheur. Alors s'il vous plait, vivez. Vivez le plus longtemps possible. Pour moi.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne voulait qu'elle lui fasse ressentir le temps qui passe, si peu de temps. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Elle l'avait sortit de cette solitude, de l'ennui. Elle lui avait fait découvrir la vie alors pourquoi devait-elle l'abandonner? Elle aurait dû être comme tous ces vieux gâteux du conseil qui ne penser qu'à leur vie qu'à celle des autres. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envoyé quelqu'un d'autre à sa place? Lui par exemple. Ou bien sacrifier les humains à leur compte. Elle était stupide. Oui… Elle était idiote. Elle aurait dû être égoïste pour une fois. Elle ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences. C'était toujours à lui de le faire. Il aurait dû prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il connaissait si bien qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas prévu? C'était de sa faute.

Soudain, elle se mit à bailler, la main devant sa bouche. Elle se frotta les yeux qui tombait de fatigue. Elle résistait au sommeil qui l'appelait. Non… C'était trop tôt. Pas aujourd'hui. Surtout pas. Il paniqua intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas le montrer devant elle. Elle ne devait pas le savoir. Mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Sa vue se troublait, il le voyait bien. Il était médecin après tout.

Tiens? Je me sens si fatiguée tout à coup. C'est pourtant notre anniversaire. On devrait faire la fête ensemble. Je ne peux pas m'endormir aujourd'hui…

Ren pleura. C'était trop dur. C'était si cruel. Il avait déjà vu des patients mourir plus d'une fois mais cette fois-ci était la plus dure. Des larmes coulaient sans discontinu sur ses joues. Elle fit un petit sourire désolé. Elle n'était pas idiote. Il ne fallait pas faire un dessin non plus. Elle aussi savait ce qui lui arrivait. Son heure arrivait. Elle allait bientôt le quitter définitivement. Elle usait du double sens de ses paroles pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il ne fallait pas. Il était médecin. A qui croyait-elle parler? Elle avait toujours été ainsi. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait la changer. Elle avait fait son choix et ne regrettait rien, contrairement à lui. Il regrettait tant de chose, aussi futiles et aussi impossibles soient-elles. Il était si égoïste. Il se détestait mais elle l'aimait. Pourquoi? Elle était peut-être trop gentille avec lui pour avoir accepté d'être sa petite amie, de répondre à son caprice d'enfant, d'avoir voulu de lui à ses côtés pendant ses derniers instants de vie à fêter leur anniversaire. Il regrettait tant de choses, mais parmi celle là, celle qu'il ne regretterait pour rien au monde fut sa rencontre avec elle. Il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir rencontré. Il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir aimé. Elle faisait partie de sa vie. Elle l'avait changé. Il ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans elle.

Il l'observa à travers le brouillard de ses larmes. Il devait observer ses derniers instants. C'était son devoir. C'était son souhait. Soudain, elle pleurait à son tour. Ses propres larmes s'arrêtèrent dû à la stupéfaction. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans ces yeux? Etait-ce à cause de lui? Il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance. Elle ne devait pas partir avec une vision de lui en larme. Il devait être fort. Pour elle. Il effaça ses traces de larmes et lui sourit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Plus que lui, il détestait la voir pleurer. C'était un spectacle qu'il ne souhaitait jamais voir. Tout à coup elle craqua et pleura comme une enfant apeurée.

Je ne veux pas mourir, Ren! J'ai encore tant de chose à vivre avec toi. Je veux continuer à vivre avec toi. J'ai peur! Je serai seule. Je n'existerai plus! Je ne veux pas mourir, Ren! Je t'aime! Je veux rester avec toi! S'il te plait! Reste à mes côtés! Ne m'abandonne pas! J'ai si peur de la mort! Je ne veux plus revivre cette solitude! Je suis déjà morte une fois. Je ne veux plus la revivre. La mort est si froide, si glaciale. J'ai résisté jusqu'ici pour toi en pensant: Est-ce que je serai encore «en vie» demain? Je ne veux pas, Ren! Je ne veux pas te quitter comme ça!

Les larmes de Ren coulèrent à nouveau. Alors même elle avait peur de la mort? Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle faisait la dure mais elle avait si peur depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi ne voyait-il jamais l'essentiel à temps? Elle était effrayée, terrorisée par la mort. C'était une fin. La fin d'une vie, de son existence, de son passage sur Terre, tout. Il était toujours aussi égoïste à ne penser qu'à lui-même. Elle sait qu'elle ne vivra plus. Elle ne se réincarnera pas. Jamais. Elle tombera dans le néant, dans l'oubli. Personne ne pourra plus sauver son âme. Elle serait seule face à la mort. Seule? Non. Il était là. Toujours à ses côtés. Elle ne mourrait pas seule. Il n'avait pas le droit de se donner la mort. Elle le lui avait ordonné quelque instant plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était l'accompagner un temps. Il serait à ses côtés. Toujours. Il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il l'aimera toujours. Tant qu'il penserait à elle, elle vivrait en lui. Elle sera toujours là, dans son cœur et dans ses souvenirs. Ils ne se quitteront jamais. Il sera auprès d'elle pour toujours. Jusqu'à la fin.

Il prit sur lui, sur son égoïsme, et se détacha d'elle. Il essuya ses larmes et les siennes. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et l'enlaça tendrement. Il voulait lui transmettre tout son amour. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, pour sa fin. Il ne devait pas regretter de l'aimer. Elle ne devait pas partir en laissant des regrets. Il devait la soutenir jusqu'à la fin, en tant que médecin et petit ami. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur son cœur.

Si vous êtes fatiguée, alors reposez-vous. Dormez bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai toujours là à votre réveil. Je ne vous abandonnerez pas. Je serai toujours auprès de vous quoiqu'il advienne, jusqu'à la fin. Nous franchirons ce pas ensemble.

Tu me le promets, Ren? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Jusqu'à la fin?

Oui. Je ne vous lâcherai pas. Je tiendrai votre main comme ceci. Vous avez combattu durant cent ans ce virus. Il ne vous abattra pas si facilement. Lui aussi doit être fatigué de lutter contre vous. Vous pourrez vivre encore cent ans, que dis-je, mille ans. Nous serons toujours ensemble.

Elle ria avec sa faible voix. Elle avait compris sa tentative maladroite de la rassurer. Elle se sentait plus rassurée. Cela marchait et c'était le principal. Elle s'était calmée. Elle serra un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes. C'était son rôle de la rassurer à présent. C'était toujours elle qui avait ce rôle mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il avait comprit. En sortant avec lui, elle voulait lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais un adulte responsable. Quel idiot! Ils auraient pu faire tant de choses s'il n'avait pas hésité ainsi. Il franchissait enfin le dernier pas vers le monde des adultes bien que son corps l'ait atteint depuis longtemps. C'était là son dernier enseignement. Il était désormais un homme sur qui elle pouvait compter et non plus le gamin qui la poursuivait. Pourquoi se rendait-il compte de cela seulement ici et maintenant? Il la réinstalla correctement contre le dossier et remonta la couverture pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle ferma doucement ses yeux dû à la fatigue. Ses ailes squelettiques perdirent leurs dernières plumes blanches. Elle perdit ses derniers pouvoirs. Elle trouva cependant encore la force de plaisanter.

Je dois t'avouer que si je meurs dans tes bras, cela ne me gênerai moins que sur un champ de bataille sanguinolent et putride… Romantique comme idée, hein? Je pourrai alors me vanter d'être morte dans les bras d'un apollon.

Vous me faites rougir sensei. Ce serait plutôt à moi de mourir heureux dans vos bras.

Je vais dormir un peu avant la fête de ce soir. N'oublie pas de me réveiller, hein? Si tu l'oublies, je te massacre. Je ne la raterai pour rien au monde. C'est notre fête à nous.

Oui… Je n'oublierai pas… Soyez sans crainte… Je vous réveillerai…

Au pire, on fêtera cela demain… Les enfants doivent se coucher tôt…

Oui… C'est une bonne idée…On…on se revoit demain alors….

Oui… Bonne nuit… Ren… Je…t'ai…me…

Ren laissa alors ses larmes couler sans aucune résistance sur son visage. Il lui adressa une dernière fois son plus beau sourire. Celui qui, selon, elle l'avait fait chavirer il y a cinquante ans. Elle lui sourit en retour, heureuse. Elle pouvait y aller la conscience tranquille. Il ne ferait pas de bêtise avec sa vie. Elle était rassurée. Elle avait calmé sa rancœur. Elle l'avait guidé une dernière fois. Il avait bien grandi, le petit Ren qui la suivait partout. C'était à présent un homme.

Moi aussi je vous aime, sensei.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il ferma les siens et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, passionnément sans être brutal. C'était leur petit rituel avant de se quitter. Il ne fit pas attention aux nouveaux arrivants, à ses condisciples, dans le jardin. Ils l'avaient tous compris en le voyant. Ils pleurèrent en silence. Ils lui adressèrent une prière. Après quelques secondes, ils laissèrent exploser leur amertume et leur désespoir d'avoir perdu celle qui fut leur instructrice, leur amie, leur mère. Ren, lui, ne lâchait toujours pas ses lèvres avant sentir qu'elles glissaient sous lui. Il ne voulait pas. Non. Pas maintenant! Il les retenait aux siennes. Elles glissaient sur ses lèvres. Elles s'évaporaient. C'était trop dur. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui quand soudain, elle éclata en poussière. C'était terminé. Elle l'avait quitté. Pour toujours. A jamais. Il ne serrait plus que la couverture où elle était quelque instant plus tôt. Il ressentait encore la chaleur de son corps. Elle s'envola dans un coup de vent. Elle avait disparut. Définitivement. Elle ne faisait plus parie d'aucun monde. Les autres le rejoignirent et ils pleurèrent tous ensemble la perte d'un tel professeur.

Seize ans plus tard, ils tous avaient reprit leur petite routine quotidienne. Ils vivaient à fond leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas oublié leur sensei mais la vie continuait. Ren était devenu médecin en chef dans le secteur de la recherche. Il continuait toujours les consultations, biens sûr, mais il voulait se concentrer sur la recherche afin que personne d'autre ne vive sa tragédie. Mais jamais il n'oublierait son amour, son «âme-sœur», comme le qualifierait les humains romantiques. Tous les ans depuis sa mort, il y retournait pour se rappeler qu'elle avait vécu, pour commémorer sa mort, raviver tous leurs souvenirs. Les autres le rejoindraient plus tard, le temps de le laisser un peu seul avec elle. Il trouvait le rituel tellement humain et sans aucun sens mais cela apaisait la douleur. Il entretenait sa mémoire. Elle «vivait» en lui. Comme tous les ans, il déposa ses fleurs préférées sur cette chaise longue qui n'avait pas bougé depuis ce jour, dernier lieu où elle était avant de le quitter définitivement, leur jour anniversaire. Il s'accroupi devant et lui adressa une prière.

Sensei… Happy Birthday… Voilà déjà seize ans que vous nous avez quitté. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous vivons tous pour la vie que vous sauvez chez chacun de nous. Jamais nous ne gâcherons vos efforts. J'ai une fois de plus réussi à montrer dans la hiérarchie. Je suis devenu chef de secteur. C'est grâce à vous. Je vous…

Soudain, il entendit un rire. Un rire d'enfant. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il l'entendit bouger, courir dans tous les sens. Qui osait venir le déranger dans ses douloureux souvenirs? Qui se moquait de lui? Il se leva et observa autour de lui. Il se tourna et se retourna. Personne. Un vent fort souffla derrière lui. Il sentit une présence. Impossible. Cette… Il se retourna lentement. Etait-il possible que… Il ne vit personne. L'espoir retomba. A quoi pensait-il? Elle ne pouvait plus revenir. C'était impossible. Il se mit à rire tout en cachant ses yeux avec sa main droite. Il pouvait cacher ses yeux mais pas ses larmes. Son rire se transforma bientôt en pleure. Pourquoi se faisait-il du mal? Pourquoi étai-ce si dure de vivre sans elle? Après tant d'effort…

Hé! Oni-san! Pourquoi tu pleures?

Ren s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer et regarda vers l'endroit d'où sortait la voix cristalline. Cette voix… Impossible. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il sentit quelque chose lui tirer sa veste de chercheur. Il baissa son regard et vit une petite fille en face de lui. Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans tout au plus. Mais elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à quelques différences près. Il y avait d'abord la taille, bien sûr, mais aussi la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Ils étaient noirs ténébreux, come sortie du néant. Ses yeux étaient si noirs et si profonds, bien trop pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il était stupéfait. Elle avait un petit air espiègle. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup mais c'était impossible. Il se baissa à son niveau, un genou à terre et tendit la main vers elle, le regard doux. C'était une enfant après tout. Ce n'était pas elle. Il le savait. C'était impossible. Que faisait-elle là? Etait-elle perdue? Pourquoi lui ressemblait-elle à elle? Feng son sensei, sa petite amie…

La petite fille sourit et s'éloigna de lui en riant. Une fois à bonne distance elle fonça à toute vitesse sur lui. Au lieu de prendre sa main comme il le voulait, elle préféra lui sauter au cou puis elle lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Elle s'écarta de lui, toujours rieuse et fit une pose, les bras derrière son dos, le vent qui soufflait légèrement, en lui souriant. Elle était si mignonne. Elle lui ressemblait tant. Etait-ce une coïncidence? Etonné, Ren ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la petite rire aux éclats.

Tu es toujours le même, Ren! Tu te fais si facilement avoir! J'espère que tu ne m'as pas trompé depuis le temps!

Ren ouvrit grand ses yeux et observa la petite. Il était vrai que la ressemblance était frappante mais de là à… La petite fille fit briller son aura. Elle était de la même couleur. Il s'en dégageait une douceur exquise et une force inimaginable. Ren tomba les fesses au sol tellement il fut surprit. Comment…

Mais comment… Je vous ai vu…mo…mourir…dans mes bras! Lâcha difficilement Ren.

Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué. Mais il parait que mon âme ait fusionné avec le virus, ce qui fait qu'il m'a fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir recomposer mon âme et retrouver forme humaine. Seize ans il m'a fallut… C'était long mais cela en valait le coup, non? Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie alors pour l'instant, j'ai un petit corps. Je vieillirai normalement pendant quelques années avant de pouvoir stabiliser ce nouveau pouvoir. Expliqua la petite fille.

Je…

Feng ria de nouveau, heureuse d'être de retour, et donna un autre baiser à Ren, mais sur la joue cette fois. Elle adorait le taquiner. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était encore une «enfant» dans ce corps alors autant se contenter de ce simple contact pour l'instant. Il aurait l'air louche autrement. Elle quitta ses bras et se remit à courir partout, comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Le médecin, trop surpris par la nouvelle, ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait le temps pour assimiler les informations, qu'elles atteignent enfin son cerveau. Ca y est. L'information était là. Elle… Elle était… En vie…? Il se pinça fortement la joue. Il avait mal. Il ne rêvait pas. Il se ressaisit et courut après son professeur, heureux. Qui aurait cru cela? Après tout ce temps.

Attrape-moi si tu le peux, Ren! Lança-t-elle en riant.

Elle sautilla un peu plus. Elle avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité. Cela lui faisait tant plaisir. Elle pouvait bouger, courir et voler où bon lui semblait. Il lui restait tout de même une dernière chose à lui dire afin qu'il ne doute de plus rien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait de pourvoir lui parler à nouveau. C'était lui la motivation de son retour. Elle était si heureuse de revenir auprès de lui. Il lui avait tant donné déjà. C'était à son tour de le combler. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Un petit mot dont il n'avait jamais compris le sens jusqu'à sa «mort». Elle inspira profondément et cria.

Ren! Je t'aime!

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait ainsi. Une telle musique qui n'avait jamais atteint ses oreilles jusqu'à ce jour. La sonorisation semblait différente, pourquoi? Il s'était libéré du passé. Il avait avancé. Il avait grandi. Il avait muri. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Aujourd'hui, il ressentit tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. C'était uniquement pour lui, pour personne d'autre que lui. Leur sentiment était aussi limpide que le ciel bleu et ensoleillé. Aucun nuage ne le traversait. Il n'y avait plus d'ombre qui planait au dessus d'eux. Ils étaient libres de s'aimer. Il n'y avait plus aucune entrave entre eux. Aucun démon du passé. La nature était avec eux. Elle était revenue pour lui. Il était heureux.

Moi aussi je t'aime, Feng!

Elle sourit à l'entente de son nom. Enfin il le prononçait. Il était temps. C'était si doux et si merveilleux à la fois. Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire. La frontière entre le professeur et son élève était tombé. Il restait simplement deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Elle était heureuse, libéré du passé, traçant son futur d'elle-même. Ils étaient réunit de nouveau pour un futur radieux qui s'ouvrait à eux. Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Et voilà! Terminé! N'oubliez pas les coms, hein! J'espère avoir cela a fait plaisir à ceux qui le voulait ce couple et pas l'autre. Allez, avouez… Combien d'entre vous m'ont insulté et maudit en se pensant que c'étais horrible ce que je leur faisais subir? Aucun? Je ne vous crois pas! Enfin, tout est bien qui fini bien, n'est-ce pas?


End file.
